Fatal Attraction (Rewrite)
by Mariah April May
Summary: A husband so madly in love with his wife, he hides his true identity from her. Damon S, a doting husband at home, a criminal and a mobster Don outside. But his lies catch up to him. Elena finds out his true identity and hates him for his lies and his sins. How will he earn her love back because he is not ready to give her up, he'd rather die. Fatal Attraction rewrite. Review!
1. On the first day of our story

Story: Fatal Attraction (Rewrite) : A dark and mad love

 **Chapter 1: 'How we met!'**

* * *

One always wants the love that is perfect despite knowing that nothing is perfect. When we ourselves are not perfect how can we expect love to be?

Damon Salvatore, age 25, a raven haired extremely handsome man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body. He hated flights. His face was expressionless as he tossed his passport to the officer who checked it.

"I will get your luggage," Mason said as he left.

He headed through the customs, two bodyguards following him to his much annoyance. After all the formalities he was finally now in the arrival hall.

"Butch, get me a coffee," he ordered without looking up, switching on his phone.

"Yes,Sir,"

"Mum! For Goodness sake…I can't go out with Sammy. I have a BOYFRIEND," he heard a girl whine in a loud tone further away.

"Oh…yeah! If you have a boyfriend…then how come I haven't seen him in my fifteen days visit? You're still stuck on Matt," he heard a sharp voice reply.

"Matt and I are friends and you hadn't seen him because he is…he is busy, you did talk to him, didn't you."

"I'm still convinced it was Tyler, you and Caroline are trying to trick me again,"

"Mum, he is on a business trip. He will be back today. I am so sorry that you have to leave on the same day he is gonna come…he really wanted to meet you,"

"Then why don't I stay back-, "

"Of course not. Dad is sick. You should be with him right now."

"Elena… Honey please…I am your mother…I know when you're lying! I don't want no more excuses you are going to call Sam, he is such a good boy."

"Oh. I just got a text from my boyfriend. He says he's here." Elena attempted to lie again, desperate now.

"Elena stop."

"There he is," the girl squealed excitedly.

Damon looked up, looking at the girl, running toward him and before he knew it, her lips crashed with his. His eyes widened. Before he could even react she pulled away, pecking on his lips again.

"Baby! You're early. Didn't you say your flight was gonna land an hour later? Oh I missed you so much. By the way, this is my mum." She said fast, gesturing at the lady who was coming toward them, still uncertain.

"I…" he didn't know what to say. He was sure he hasn't seen her in his life. Because if he had, he would never have forgotten her face.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was long, wavy, and brown, falling brilliantly over her chest. The girl's face was beautiful, with large dazzling chocolate brown eyes and kissable cherry lips. She was stunningly gorgeous, like a goddess. She smiled sweetly at him, dazzling him.

She hugged him, tightly. "Just play along, please. This woman is my mom and she'll never let me hear the end of it otherwise," she whispered in his ear. "Please." she pleaded.

"See, mom! I told you I had a boyfriend. This is Brady."

"Damon." he corrected.

"Damon, I call him Brady. You know… silly nicknames." She ranted nervously.

"Nice to meet you Damon. I am sorry, actually Elena here told me repeatedly that she did have a boyfriend but I didn't believe her. What with everything that happened with Matt." Elena's mother said in a sweet tone, hugging him.

"Nice to… Nice to meet you too…Mrs,"

"Gilbert," Elena said.

"Mrs. Gilbert." he completed.

"See…Mum. I told you! My boyfriend isn't imaginary…" Elena said as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah…I wish I met you sooner. Unfortunately, I need to go back, her father is ill. But I do hope you visit us in Christmas with Elena," her mother said with a sweet smile.

"I… uhh-," he stumbled for words.

"Of course, mom. Damien, and I will visit soon." she said.

"Damon" he corrected looking at her.

"Whatever" she whispered, glaring at him.

And before her mom could further interrogate her "boyfriend".

"Mom, last call for your flight. You should hurry or you will miss it like the last time." Elena said rushing to her mother's side picking up a bag.

"Damon. It was nice meeting you at least now I know she wasn't lying about the boyfriend part. See you on Christmas then…bye." Her mother said sweetly.

"I will be back in a while, babe," the girl, Elena said with a warm smile. A kind and thankful smile. A smile he had not been offered in a long long time. His heart skipped a beat.

Damon returned a nervous smile. She mouthed "Thank you" as she left. He noticed that she dropped something. A library card. He bent down to pick it up. He was about to call her but he noticed she was already at the exit.

"See! I told you he isn't imaginary like my childhood friend Jimmy," he heard her say to her mum.

"What just happened?" his bodyguard mumbled.

..

..

"So then, mum wasn't convinced. Do you know what I had to do to convince my mum that I was already seeing someone? I run toward the first guy I see and kiss him, the guy was so shocked he couldn't even talk, Damien or Raymond whatever his name was. I told mum he was my boyfriend. Thank God...the guy didn't blew it," Elena finished.

"I can't believe you kissed a stranger, Elena. But btw did Miranda buy it?" Caroline asked.

"Yup! She believes I am dating Raymond. So now she will stop pestering me about dating her best friend's son," Elena said as she closed her books and laid on her bed.

"I thought you said his name was Damien" Caroline said.

"Well. Damien or Raymond, that guy was H.O.T," Elena said giggling.

"I can't imagine his reaction, when you introduced him to your mother." Caroline added with a laugh.

"He freaked out…" Elena said in between giggles.

"Elena Gilbert you vixen! You might have scared the guy for life." Caroline said.

"Relax…I hardly doubt he would be thinking about it now…" Elena replied.

"So…Shopping tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

..

..

Damon had been thinking about the brunette girl all day. She was every guy's wet dream. She had a girl-next-door persona. He could still feel the warmth of her lips. The way current ran through his whole body at her slightest touch. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

As he held her library card looking closely at her picture. Something came over him, he wanted to see her again.

"Bennett." he called loudly.

In about a minute a dark haired girl entered his office. She had a serious look on her face as she walked toward his work table.

She stood there waiting for an order.

"I want you to find every detail about this girl" he said as he pushed the card across the table toward her. Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she picked up the card, examining it.

"Elena Gilbert." she said.

"What did she do?" she added, uncomfortably. The girl in the picture didn't look like she could have any connection with the type of people they were.

"None of your damn business. I need all her details by tomorrow night" he spat.

"Sure." Bonnie nodded, obediently.

..

..

"I tried to talk sense into that guy but he won't just listen. Site 24 is our area, yet the owner of the club refuse to cooperate with us…" Mason stated, sitting in front of Damon.

He sighed and interlocked his fingers, closing his eyes. "See. Mason. When I tell you to do something, I want it done, No matter what!" Damon said in a cold tone.

"I think we might need to pay them a visit, remind them who owns this city." his friend, Elijah suggested.

"Yes, we need to refresh fear in their minds. We need to terrify them, remind them that they are just puppets." he said more to himself then others.

"Fine. What was the name of the owner again?" he asked.

"Shane"

"Humph…Let's pay him a visit then."

..

..

"Yes,Jer. I'm taking my medicines." Elena spoke on phone. "No. I don't feel any headaches."

"Well. It's fine if that's the case." Jeremy said as he hung up. "Take care, sis."

"Jer again?" Caroline asked as she put on the lipgloss.

"Yeah."

"Such a good brother. He calls you like ten times a day. You guys are too close." Caroline said.

"Well. He's still scared ever since I got my headaches back."

"We all are. Do you think it's because-,"

"No. I'm fine. I know." Elena replied.

"Well. Okay. Eww. What are you wearing? You're not going to club dressed like that!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Elena bit her lip.

"Get in there. Change now."

..

..

"Andrew and Butch! You stay here. Mason, Elijah, Brock and Kevin, you will be going with Damon," Rose his PA instructed.

Rose handed him his pistol. He pulled back the slide of the gun without a bit effort. He had done this a hundred times before. He was the uncrowned king of this state. Going personally to kill just a worthless club owner was waste of his time but sometimes the Lion needed to come out of den personally and roar to show who the king of the jungle was. How dare that worthless man refuse to cooperate, Damon's pride was wounded.

Attentive. Ready. The darkness inside him roared. He walked toward the elevator to deal with the person who defied him. He was ruthless. Merciless. Once upon a time he tried to run away from darkness but now this darkness defined him.

Once upon a time, he wanted nothing to do with this power. But he was born for this. He was born to become a Don. His father was the King of Mafia before him. And before his father, his grandfather was the Don. Nothing could ever pull him out of this dark world. It was in his blood.

But it looked like fate had other plans.

There she was, dancing on the floor, pretty lights falling over her face. Elena Gilbert. She looked so pure. So innocent. There was a light in her eyes. Her radiance blinded him. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad.

He wanted to watch her all day. He wanted hear her laugh. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair, her sun kissed skin, her long legs. If there was any God then she was his master piece.

Her childish giggles brought a smile on his face. She was dancing with her friend. A blonde girl was dancing with her but she didn't attract him like the chocolate hair girl did.

"Damon…" Elijah's voice brought him back to reality.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Plan abandoned. Leave right now. We'll do it some other day."

Elijah stared at him for a second unsure, and then shrugged before walking away with Brock and Mason. "Should I stay with you?" Kevin asked.

"No, you should go too" he said slightly irritated to be interrupted again.

"But Mr. Salvatore ordered us not to leave you alone in any circumstances…" Kevin said, slightly afraid of his boss's reaction.

"Fine. Kevin…just stay here…wait…where is she?" he said scanning for the girl.

"Who?"

"There she is…" he said absentmindedly following the brunette girl who was heading toward the bar.

..

..

He followed them, slowly. It was as if some unknown force was pulling him toward her. He noticed the girl, Elena laugh at something the blonde girl said. He instantly smiled. Somehow, seeing her laugh made him smile. He saw the blonde girl whispering something in Elena's ear. She stiffened. Did they noticed he was following them? She looked behind, frowning now. Elena whispered back in her blonde friend's ear, the blond girl nodded in reply and went over toward an empty table. Elena walked over to the counter.

"One sex on the beach please," She ordered.

"You will have to wait about three minutes" the woman on the counter replied.

Damon looked around, spotting his bodyguard on the door of food court. He scanned for Elena's friend and found her missing from her table. She might have gone to bathroom or something. He gulped. Why was he so nervous? He had a fair share of sexual partners and relationships, yet he never felt this nervous.

"Grow a pair, Salvatore." he mumbled to himself, mustering up all his courage and walking toward the brunette girl who had been on his mind for the past twenty four hours. He didn't even know what he wanted to say to her. As if some external force was pulling him towards her.

He was now near her. Her fragrance hit him. The very smell of her was intoxicating. Man, What was with this girl. He tapped her shoulder. He had expected her flinch or just shout at him for stalking her. What he didn't expect was the drink thrown at his face.

"Oh My God.!" the girl gasped.

His eyes widened. Why the fuck did she do that for?

"I am so so so SORRY. Actually my friend's ex boyfriend had been following us all day and she was a bit disturbed so I was just thinking about him and when you tapped my shoulder I thought that now he was harassing me too…I am so terribly sorry…I swear…" she rambled on, eyes filled with concern and guilt.

Had it been anyone else, he would have knocked him or her down. But every violent thought from his mind vanished as she chattered.

"Are you Ok?" she said, noticing his dazed looks.

"Yeah. I am fine," he said. Suddenly he noticed his bodyguard sprinting toward them, probably to punish the girl for the crime of disrespecting him. He was after all the Don of mafiaso. He glared at Kevin, past her shoulder, ordering him with his eyes to back off.

Kevin halted, understanding the signs.

"I am really sorry. I really thought you were someone else…" she said earnestly.

"It's…it's okay" he replied.

"Let me help you clean up." she offered.

"Sure…" he replied. Not even bothering to turn down her offer once out of formality. She led him to a side. Pulling out tissue from her bag. She offered him tissues to wipe of drink from his face. He accepted. She took out some more tissue papers and hesitantly reached him, wiping drink stains off his shirt. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands touching his chest, it gave him the peace and content, he always longed.

Her hair curtained her face from him. He slowly removed the hair strands from her face and placed them behind her ear looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I am sorry, Elena." he said with a shock, realizing his actions just now.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, looking shocked, pulling her hands away, creating a little gap between them.

"Well… I should know that since I am your boyfriend." He said, with a smirk.

Funny, how he couldn't get her out of his mind for a single second and she didn't even remember him.

"Excuse Me?" she spat.

He noticed her features covered with anger and the next second her features softened as she recognized him.

"Oh God… you're that guy aren't you? uhh…Raymond?" she said as a childish smile broke on her face.

"What? No…My name isn't even close to that… I'm Damon…" he said. " Wow! Just Wow! I couldn't get her out of my mind for a single second and she doesn't even remember my name," he thought.

"Oh…Damon! Hi…I am Elena…Elena Gilbert" she said, extending her hand.

He held her hand , bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckle lightly. "I know!" he said. She blushed.

"I guess I have two things to apologize for now…I am sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have done that and thank you for not exposing me in front of my mum." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well… you're always welcome, Elena." he replied with a smirk, eyeing her.

"and I am sorry for what I did…throwing drink and all...It was totally rude of me." She added.

"What are you… who is he?" her blonde friend appeared out of nowhere.

"This is Damon…the guy from the Airport. Damon, this is my best friend Caroline Forbes." Elena said chirpily.

"I thought you said his name was Raymond," Caroline said.

Damon fake smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Damon and what the hell happened to your shirt?" she said extending her hand while eyeing him, noticing him covered with drink. He casually shook her hand.

"It was me."

"You should make it up to him." Caroline said, noticing his interest in her friend. Playing matchmaker was in her blood.

"Uh. Yeah sure."

"How about a dance?" He asked her looking in her eyes. He was so lost, it was like it was only them in the club and no one was around.

Elena smiled. "Okay."

"He's so hot." Caroline whispered in her ear. "Enjoy your night."

Elena hid her smile.

She offered her hand to Damon that he took gladly.

He took her to the dance floor and gave her a spin. She squealed, enjoying the sudden move.

He pulled her close, his hands tightly around her waist.

"You're a good dancer." She complemented with a giggle.

He dipped her before pulling her up to face him. "I hadn't danced in ages so this isn't my best game."

Holding her close, he maneuvered her slowly on the floor with an easy grace that melted her bones. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone."

"I'm not alone. I'm with my friend." She replied, dancing, following his footsteps.

"Umm. Don't mind that question but are you gay?" He asked, biting his lowerlip.

She let out a chuckle. "No, I'm not."

"Then how are you still single?"

"I'm always busy."

"Thank God for that," He said with an amused expression.

"Why would you say that?" Elena asked, biting her lower lip.

"Well." He gave her a spin and pulled her to him. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this with you,"

"I see."

"You've been on my mind ever since that day," He pulled her closer. She felt her breathe stuck in her throat as she stared at him.

His eyes lowered to her lips, looking at them eagerly.

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and then pressed her lips to his.

..

..

He held her against the wall and kissed her deeply with such passion that she felt her heart would stop.

He took her mouth, playing with her lips, teasing her with tiny licks of his tongue until her hands came up and tangled in his hair, yanking on it to drag him closer. She opened her mouth under his, the thrill of his kisses making her lose control.

But then he stopped, slowly, his lips still pressed against hers though.

Confusion marred her face over the fact that he had stopped kissing her. He now seemed content to stroke the hair from her face. The look in his eyes was still one of longing and her confusion increased. She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger over her lips, looking at her as if she was an angel. "Touch me?" He whispered.

"Where?" She asked, confused.

"Anywhere." His voice filled with raw need.

He drew her hand lower and splayed the fingers so that open palm caressed his skin.

She began moving her hand to explore him.

"You're so beautiful, Elena. So so beautiful. I have never seen anyone like you." He slowly turned them and then moved her back to the bed.

He crawled on top of her, kissing every inch of her skin, dropping his face in the curve of her neck, nuzzling her face.

What was she? He felt at peace, like this was what he had wanted all along.

And the nights passed in the blur, as for the first time after a long while he didn't just fuck someone, he made love to someone.

..

..

When he woke up, he found her gone from the bed. He looked around to find a note.

"Thank you for last night. I don't know about you but it was special for me.

Take care,

Elena.

P.s: I did remember your name, I was just pretending to forget because I didn't want to seem too eager."

He should be happy that she left because this was the best he could get from a girl like her. He never did long term things not with good girls anyway so in a way he should be glad that he didn't have to do the awkward night's over please leave conversation but he wasn't happy.

It was this better this way. He tried to tell himself. She slept with a mob Don, she'd shit herself if she found out that. But his heart wouldn't surrender.

She made him feel inner peace, something that he thought was nothing but a myth.

She was something else. She was special. And he wanted her at any cost.

..

..

"Elena, do you know the club that went to, yesterday. Well, this morning the owner of that club was killed. Can you believe that!" Caroline told her.

"Oh my god."

"Yes. It's said that he was involved in a tiff with the mob people and they had him killed. The don did it himself."

"Oh dear lord." Elena gasped. "That's terrible."

"Oh, how much I hate criminals." Caroline muttered. "After I pass my bar, and become a lawyer, I'm going to make sure I have them all either hanged or send them off to electric chair. These fucking monsters…,"

"Care, why do you always talk like that."

"Lena, they can't be redeemed."

"We should hate the sin, not that sinner."

"You have your own perspective and I have mine." Caroline huffed.

Elena was about to reply but she suddenly felt as if the

world around her blurred, became fuzzy as if a mist had encompassed her.

"Elena… Lena." Caroline hurried to her. "You okay?"

"Just a little dizziness. I'm okay." Elena replied, attempting to smile.

"You should take rest."

"No. I gotta go for work."

..

..

Damon looked up when Bonnie entered his room.

"Bennett!" he greeted her with a smirk.

She nodded, a serious look on her face. He noticed a file in her hand.

"I did what you asked me to. These are her details…" Bonnie said handing him the file. He eagerly opened it.

"Elena Gilbert, 25, real parents John and Isobel Gilbert and adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, John's brother and sister in law ,when she was in middle school. Tragic back-story though, her mother Isobel was a super model in Germany. She met John who was on a business trip, they fell for each other and got married, and Isobel gave birth to her twin daughters the following year, dying during childbirth." Bonnie paused.

"She has a twin." Damon asked, eyebrow raised.

"had a twin…" Bonnie corrected.

"When Elena and her twin sister Katherine were two …her father died in a car accident… since Grayson and Miranda weren't in contact with John so they didn't found about his death till the girls turned 14 meanwhile they had been living in an orphanage…" Bonnie said, making a strange face.

"Ohh." he said sympathetically. He knew what the mention of orphanages does to Bonnie. She had grown up in an orphanage herself until she was 18 and thrown out. She used to be miserable in the orphanage too but at least she had shelter and food. At one point she did get adopted but then the couple who adopted her got into an accident and their family gave her up back to orphanage claiming she was a witch. And due to poor quality of education she received in the orphanage she couldn't get a job. That's when she joined their gang.

"Anyway, when Grayson and Miranda found out about them, they immediately rushed to the orphanage and adopted them. But tragedy doesn't end here…apparently a year after that due to an electrical short circuit, Grayson's house caught fire and Elena's twin sister died in it according to my sources Elena saw that happening, she watched her sister burn to death, it took two years of therapy to get her back on track. I don't know why but there is also a year when Elena was confined to bed rest, I couldn't find what for but she had always been quiet a weak and sick child, so maybe that's why," Bonnie stopped.

She took a deep sigh.

"Three years ago, she got accepted in Whitmore Med School. She is studying neurosurgery. She is in her final year. She lives with her (sigh) best friend Caroline who studies Law. She used to live with her aunt before but her aunt is abroad due to her job. Elena is also an intern in the local hospital." she completed

"Wow, and to think this girl look nothing like she had ever faced sadness. Looks could be deceiving," he said more to himself then Bonnie.

"and you will be surprised when you find out who she goes college with-," she said with a smirk.

"Who?" he asked.

"She is taking med in Whitmore" Bonnie said.

"Whitmore, Stefan's college," he asked, eyes narrowed.

Bonnie nodded.

"Damon…I-," she said.

He looked up, surprised. Bonnie kept to herself most of the time and spoke only when it was necessary.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to stay away from this girl" Bonnie said, closing her eyes, waiting for his wrath.

"What makes you think I will do what you want me to do." he spat, shocked by her courage.

"What are your intentions, Damon?"

Damon gave her a cold stare before he smirked. "I like her. I want her and when I want something I get it."

"She's not a thing." Bonnie hissed.

"I am the Don of the Mafioso. Nothing but what I want matters to me."

Bonnie sighed, she knew he was a selfish bastard, he'd taken a fancy to Elena and now he wanted her.

No one could save her from the don of underworld now.

..

..

Next update: Saturday.

do give me your input on this.

This is going to be very dark and violent.

Do not read if it's not your cup of tea.

It's going to have same plot and storyline but with changes+ epilogue and sequel if I got a good response

Do review!


	2. I define it love

Chapter 2: 'I define it love'

* * *

"Oh my God! Not like the Mystal," Elena said as she stood near the blonde boy helping him with the dissection.

"Sorry, Elena. It's just, ugh, I hate Anatomy." Mistral replied.

"Well, Sweetie. You have to take this class to pass or you will be out of this college before you say. Holy Mother of God… Olivia, seriously. Don't cut it like that, you will hurt yourself, I swear Professor Williams will fire me if you guys keep playing with this stuff," Elena said as she rushed toward the red head girl.

"Chillax, Lena, he is totally smitten by you. I doubt he will say anything today, you are after all wearing his favorite color," Olivia replied with a giggle as Elena blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you. There is nothing going on between me and Stefan." Elena replied.

"Give me back those Tweezers. I swear you college kids are so annoying." Elena said as she took the tweezers from Olivia's hand.

"I thought we were friends Lena. Why is suddenly Teacher-Mode-Elena -Gilbert back. I hate that girl. We love our best gal pal slash Teacher Assistant." Minnie teased.

"Ok! Class. Enough for today. Please wash your hands before you leave and submit all tools to the lab assistant please." Elena said loudly.

In about ten minutes, when the Anatomy lab was empty, Elena started packing up.

It was Saturday, she was already late. She needed to get home, get ready for her date. The idea of dating again scared her, especially after what happened last time.

Just last night she had received a bouquet from the man she had a one night stand with just a few days ago. Caroline thought it was very cute how he'd left it on her doorstep with a card that asked her to be ready for a date.

Before she could excuse herself out of it, Caroline warned her, threatening to call her mother. Elena had no choice but to agree.

"Damon. What was his last name again?" Holy shit, she didn't even know his last name and she accepted to go on a date with him? He was a total stranger but then again if she could sleep with him she could go on a date with him too.

She smiled at the thought of him. He was extremely handsome. His baby blue eyes were his most attractive feature. He was model material. She laughed at herself. But then again, dashing guys like him are mostly players, they don't want anything to do with relationship. So she had to be careful around him.

"Elena." Her boss, Professor Stefan William's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Professor! I am almost done here, I did what you asked me to do, now they are all done with Lab Task 14 and Lab Task 15, here are there manuals (gesturing toward a pile) I graded them just like you told me too." Elena said in a serious tone, reporting him.

"Was there any problem in Lab today?" Stefan asked.

"No, Professor." Elena said.

Stefan smiled. "Great. Elena. Thank you so much. You are my best TA ever to date," Stefan complemented.

Elena blushed.

"Don't mention it." she said.

"Finally weekend, huh, any plans? Or you're going to hospital?" Stefan asked as she packed her stuff.

"No! I am not going today. I will have to do night duty tomorrow in general ward though," Elena said with a chuckle.

"Elena Gilbert took SL? Who died?" Stefan mocked.

"Ha-ha. Nothing. It's just, you know, how my mum keeps on bugging me to start dating again." She explained nervously.

"Aha…"

"Well. I'm going on a date today." she said with a smile.

"Oh." he frowned.

"So, Is this guy. Uh…are you two exclusive?" Stefan asked.

"Oh God No. He is way out of my league, not my type of guy. We're just hanging out and stuff," Elena said.

"Oh."

"yeah."

"So. If you're finally ready to start dating again, maybe, we should go out sometime?" Stefan asked.

Elena pressed her lips. Stefan asked her out in past but she politely declined telling him she wasn't ready yet to start dating again. She thought he would have forgotten about this by now. They knew each other from college. He was in his final year when she joined Pre-med program. But they hardly knew each other back then. Four months ago, they met in the hospital where she was an intern and he offered her a job. She accepted immediately because she needed money to pay for med school.

"Yeah. Umm…You know how busy I am with work and all. I'll let you know." Elena said, politely.

"Take your time." He said, annoyed.

"Let me take you home." He added.

"Oh no. You don't need to. I will take the bus." she said.

"Come on! Elena. I insist!" he said.

"No. Really. Caroline will be waiting for me. Thank you so much for the offer though." she said with a kind smile.

"Well. Next time maybe."

"Yup. Take care, Bye, have a nice weekend," she said as she left.

..

..

Yes. It was wrong, stalking that girl. But he couldn't help it. He needed to see her. He didn't know why but he needed to. It was like she was an addiction. He bit his lower lip as he saw her come outside the campus.

She was wearing red plaid long sleeve shirt dress paired up with opaque tights and a blazer. He smirked. She looked drop dead gorgeous. And Tonight, she was going to be his. Again.

Damon noticed, how she smiled at some of girls, waving at them as she left the campus. He had been stalking her for three days now. He had almost memorized her schedule.

He knew she left for college at nine. He knew she stayed their till three. He knew how afterwards she goes back to her house for an hour and then after that she goes to a Pre-Grad college for two hours. He knew about her duty nights at the hospital.

She was now on her way to catch a bus where her friend would be waiting for her. See, he even knew that. He was amazed at the intensity of his feelings for her. No, he was OBSESSED with her.

This was wrong. He knew that. He hardly paid any attention to work anymore. Zach was so furious at him for abandoning the plan that night, he claimed that Damon had embarrassed him and he had to send back up to kill the owner of the club, but Damon didn't give a flying fuck.

He wanted the warmth of her lips again. He wanted to touch her again.

He ran his hands through his hair, almost pulling out his hair from the roots. What was wrong with him. Why was he so desperate to see her? He felt relaxed at the sight of her. He felt a strange hunger for that girl.

He followed her, slowly driving toward the direction she was headed.

His phone rang loudly.

"WHAT?" he nearly growled.

"Our clients are here. Where are you?" he heard Rose say sweetly, she was probably still with his guests. They were getting a huge weapon export contract. Shit! He forgot about that meeting.

"That was today,"

"Yes. Today at six, I reminded you two times."

"Okay. I am on my way," he replied.

"What is the matter with you these days. You hardly pay attention to work." Rose hissed quietly though.

He didn't even bother to reply and hung up on her.

With one last look at Elena he left.

..

..

"Stefan asked you out again?" Caroline said as she did her Elena's hair.

"Yeah. I didn't say yes but I didn't say no either,"

"Lena, I think you should give him a chance he seems like a nice guy, I kinda like him. I would date him if I weren't practically married to my boyfriend who won't propose."

"You do realize that you are helping her getting ready for a date while you are convincing her to go on a date with some other guy, right?" Alaric pointed out.

Alaric Saltzman, her aunt Jenna's fiancé. After Caroline mentioned Elena's headaches to Jenna, she wasted no time in sending Alaric to 'babysit' her girls.

"It's just first date. It's not like they are exclusive or anything." Caroline replied.

"Done," Caroline said as she squealed, checking out her friend.

Elena was wearing black lace dress with sheer long sleeves paired up with opaque tights and heels. Caroline even convinced her to do makeup. Shimmery gray smokey eye makeup, a little blush on and her baby pink lip gloss.

Her long brown hairs fell on her back in loose curls.

"You look gorgeous," Caroline said as she jumped in excitement.

"Damon won't know what hit him," Caroline added.

"You look beautiful," Alaric complemented, taking a picture and sending it to Jenna right away.

"Aunt Jenna still won't believe I am going out on a date?" Elena asked, with a giggle.

"Yup, she believes this is an act to shut her up," Alaric replied with a smile as he typed.

..

..

Damon took a deep breath as he stood on her doorstep. Why was he so nervous? All he had to do was smirk and look at her and she will start drooling like any other girl. Then why was he acting like a 14-year-old who was going to ask out head cheerleader.

He checked himself out one last time like a teenage girl before her prom. What was wrong with him. He never usually did any effort. All he had to do was show up and take the girl out but somehow he knew this was different.

He actually did an effort to look good this time not that he needed it. He settled for a button down black shirt and navy jeans paired up with black blazer. He ran his fingers through his hair making it rougher, just how women liked it. He smirked. "It's just a date…" he mumbled as he knocked on the door.

"Coming," he heard Caroline.

"Hey." she greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello." he greeted, bored.

Caroline frowned.

"Elena...!" Caroline called out.

He noticed a man standing in the hallway glaring at him. The man started walking toward the door where he was standing.

"Alaric Saltzman… Elena's uncle." he said as he offered his hand.

"Damon Salvatore," he replied, accepting the firm handshake.

"Hey." Elena said as she came out of the room.

It was like the world stopped as she smiled warmly, gracefully walking towards the door. She looks as though she is an angel, in the form of the most beautiful girl on earth. Her long brown hair, radiant and shining, swishing with every step she took. No flower, no goddess could compare with beauty. He envied that beautiful dress she wore whose only function was to cover a curvy and delicious body.

"Hi!" he replied snapping out of his outrageous thoughts.

"You look gorgeous." he complemented, without thinking.

She blushed, her eyes fall down slowly, then she looked up at him. " You look dashing but that's nothing new, right?" she complemented in a naughty way. His eyes widened and then he smirked.

Alaric's cough brought them to back to reality.

"We should go," Damon said.

"Yeah." she replied.

..

..

"Okay. Why are we going toward the beach? It's like zero degree tonight." she asked.

"Surprise," he said, he smirked.

"Okay." she said with an amused smile.

As the car stopped, he quickly opened his door and moved out, rushing to her door. He opened the door for her and offered her his hand.

She looked amused. She smiled and took his hand. "I always wanted to come on beach at night but damn it's cold," she said as she held his arm.

"It won't be cold inside." he said gesturing forward.

"A yacht date, seriously?" she asked, her eyes widened.

"You don't like it?"

"No. It's just…too much for a first date. I would have been okay with a normal restaurant," she said as he held her wrist, slowly walking toward the yacht.

"Now. I know you get sea sick so we won't be sailing" he informed.

"How do you know I get sea sick?" she asked, looking at him.

"Your friend Caroline told me " he said.

"Oh."

"You really look stunning today in this dress, black looks amazing on you" he complemented. She blushed again.

They were inside now.

"This is beautiful..." she said as her eyes widened, scanning the interior of the yacht.

"I wanted our date to be outside on the deck, but as you can see it's too cold so I arranged everything here," he said excitedly as he guided them toward the main saloon. A round table, covered in a gauzy soft looking table-cloth with a single short candle surrounded by deep red roses, in the shape of a wreath of some kind. It was in stark contrast to the white of the table dressing. There were lights strewn all around them like stars. It gave the scene a romantic ambiance.

She smiled widely, taking in everything. She noticed his gaze on her, a smile playing on his lips.

"It's amazing," she complemented.

He pulled out a chair for her, she sat down. He took the opposite chair.

"Okay, wow." she said.

He smirked, checking out her amazed expressions.

"Wine?" he offered.

"Sure."

He offered her a glass. She sipped from it.

"So, Damon. Wow…this is awkward now…I actually, I haven't dated for a while. I'm sorry I really don't know how to start," she rambled.

He smiled at her nervousness.

"I figured that much from the airport." He replied, confident now.

"Yeah…about that. I am really embarrassed now…It's just that my mum, see, as I said before, it's been awhile … I do date but not commonly …I don't just go out with everyone in sight," she said.

"Yes, you don't. You prefer kissing random people," he accused, mockingly of course, reminding her their first meeting.

"Hey, I don't okay. In my defense I was aiming for your cheek. You moved at the last second. You actually stole my kiss virginity. No wait. I did kiss before. I haven't kissed anyone in about three years so yeah you stole that," she chatted nervously.

"You were the one who jumped on me," he stated playfully.

"Damon." she warned, blushing hard now. He loved how she said his name. He immediately smiled.

"I can explain that… See my mum was bugging me a lot. She wanted me to go out with her best friend's son. Sam…and I knew she wouldn't give up until I agreed. I have been lying to her about me being in a relationship. She actually came over to visit me just so she could meet my boyfriend. But that wasn't possible because I DON'T have a BOYFRIEND…so I acted on what came in my mind that very moment and unfortunately you were the guy standing right in front of me…" she completed.

He laughed at her embarrassed looks. She frowned but then smiled.

"Okay. Why are you… like why do you not date? I mean you are extremely beautiful. It's hard to believe you are single," he asked.

"I am just very busy. I'm studying neurosurgery at Whitmore Grad School, I have a job as TA of Anatomy in a pre-grad college and I am doing internship on alternate nights in the local hospital. I don't have time to date," she explained.

"Wow. Impressive" he said. He already knew all that but he had to act that he was surprised.

"What do you do?" she asked.

His pressed his lips. Of course, he couldn't tell her that. She will run screaming if she knew he was a part of a mafia gang. But then again he had another face.

"I am Project Director at Salvatore Builders Construction co…nothing exciting," he stating.

"Salvatore. Wow…It's very difficult to score a job at that place. It's after all an international company," she said, eyes widened.

"Not at all, It's my dad's company so …"

"Wait…You're a Salvatore?" she asked, surprised.

"I am guessing I didn't tell you that…" he said with a smirk.

"Oh...cool," she said taking a sip from her drink.

There it was. That was what he was looking for. Now like all the other girls she will start drooling over him. Money did wonders.

"Oh! Explains the yacht!" she said.

"So what would you like to eat?" he asked, smiling.

"How about eggplant Parmesan?" she said looking at the menu.

"You're an eggplant girl, huh?" he asked.

"Is that bad, you don't like eggplant?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"Love it. Just taking notes" he replied.

"For what? our second date'

"I was thinking five-year anniversary," he replied.

Her eyes widened and then she blushed again for the umpteenth time. He smiled at her nervousness.

They talked about other things until there food arrived. Elena served herself. Chewing slowly. He too, took a bite, looking at her entire time.

"So, tell me why don't you date commonly?" he asked.

"I did tell you that,"

"That's not the real reason. I want to know the real reason,"

"It's not something to talk on first date," she said.

"So, when will you tell me then?" he said, impatiently.

"Ok. Damon…I was going to wait till the end of the dinner but here goes…"

She bit her lip. There it goes, her ultimate way to scare a guy away from her.

"Damon, you are an amazing guy. You are funny and smart and extremely good looking," she blushed at the last part. "But…"

"But," his eyes narrowed.

"I am… I am just not that type. I don't usually date and even if I do I don't date guys like you…" she said.

To say he was shock was an understatement. "Excuse me!" he said, eyes narrowed.

"Don't get me wrong. You are amazing and any girl would be lucky to be with you…It's just I am not just looking for a fling!" she said, nervously, cleaning her hands with a napkin.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, a slight panic hidden his voice.

"No. No. You are perfect. This is perfect. Bit extravagant but perfect. It's just that Damon you are a Salvatore?"

"You have a problem with my family…" he asked, surprised. Did she knew about his family's history? Did she knew who he was?

"No!Oh God! No! Damon, hear me out. I belong to a small town called Mystic Falls. I belong to a normal family where all of us work to get us going in life. All of us struggle. I have heard a lot about you in news and all. You on the other hand were born with a golden spoon. I prefer dating guys who have the same background as I have." She said with a polite smile.

Oh. He thought. She was bothered because he was rich. That was… new.

"So, you have a problem with what? My status as a Salvatore?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelieve.

She pressed her lips, looking down. Sadness filled her features and he wanted nothing but to wipe it away.

"See. You're great. We just have a different mindset. Both of us want completely different things in our lives so it's better that we just stay as friends," she said, touching his hand slightly.

"Ok. What do you want in your life?" he said.

"What?"

"I want to know. What do you want in your life?"

"I…I want to settle down…" she said.

"What?" he was shocked, that was the last thing he expected her to say. This should have send him running off the other direction as fast as his legs could carry him but he wanted to hear it.

"This might sound typical to you. But I want a white picket fence ending. I want to get married, have two children and live happily with my husband for the rest of my life. I know it's weird to talk about such stuff on first date but this is what I want, but I want all of this with the right guy not just anyone." she said with a cold sigh.

"Oh…" this was all he could manage to say. Certainly marriage wasn't something he had ever considered.

"I believe there is one person for everyone out there, I know it sounds dramatic and well stupid to some people but I believe that there is always one person who you fall in love with, only one person who becomes the definition…a turning point. From the very start you just look at them and realize that you want to love them forever, you lose they win and it's not a bad thing because in the process of losing your heart you gain a person who will mean the world to you…" she said looking outside the window.

"Soul mate concept?" he asked, with a frown.

"Nope, Twin flames. One soul two bodies." she said with a beam.

"I use to babysit this little girl April Young. Her parents Mr and Mrs Young are the happiest couple in town. I loved it there with them. I realized that I wanted all that." She said with a smile.

"So! You want a big house with a pool and a garden with a tall, dark and dashing guy for a husband and two children?" he asked with a smirk, interested in conversation to his own total surprise.

"No. Not a big house. I prefer small, cozy houses with two to three rooms although a lawn wouldn't be such a bad idea. And nope I don't need tall, dark and dashing guy looks are the last thing on my list of priorities." she replied with a warm smile.

"Aha…" he argued her to continue.

"and maybe when the right time comes I'll adopt a cat too…" she said, totally lost in her conversation about her future, something only her closest friends knew she yearned. She didn't even realize she was on a first date with a guy. She felt like they had known each other for a long time.

"A cat, no way, I am allergic to cats," Damon replied making a face.

"but cats are adorable," she said, making a face.

"If we are keeping a pet it should be a dog," he said, without even realizing what he just said.

"We?"

For the first time ever, he blushed lightly realizing what he just said.

Elena giggled as he pressed his lips and looked down feeling embarrassed. He couldn't have all that. He thought. He was a monster and monsters live alone.

"It's nothing to be ashamed, deep down all of us want a happy ending…" she said with a warm smile.

He laughed nervously, looking away, cursing himself for the slip of his tongue.

'A happy ending' he thought. Yes, that would be nice. He hadn't had a family in years. He had no one. Wouldn't it be nice to have some people to love?

"At least now we know you're not a cat person?" she teased him.

"Ok…stop that." he said.

"Are you blushing?" she teased again.

"Elena," he warned, mockingly.

"Ok. This was yummy" she complemented the waiter who came back, asking them if they needed anything.

"Thank you Miss." he replied.

From the corner of her eye she saw him scowl that disappeared as soon as she looked back at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't know what came over him. He somehow didn't like to share her attention even if it was just for a second. He wanted her all to himself.

"Do you like to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure…I took dance class ages ago for a pageant back in high school." she said.

"A beauty pageant?" he asked, impressed. Of course, Was that a surprise No! She looks like an angel who just gracefully slid down to earth.

"Miss Mystic Falls. I didn't win though; I was first runner up. My best friend Caroline did. She deserved it," She said. She talked so lovingly about her friend. He envied her best friend. No, he was jealous of her best friend now. He wanted her to talk about him in that tone that was full of love and affection.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked nervously.

She nodded with a smile. He got up, offering her, his hand. He spun her into him and held her tight, his action causing her to smack into his wide, hard chest and she gasped in surprise. His hand went down to her waist and as her hand slid to his shoulder. She looked up looking into his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever witnessed. She shivered as his fingers trailed up and down her back in a caress.

It felt so good to have her back in his arms, so close to him. He didn't know why but he felt peace and content with her touch. He noticed her blush due to his intense gaze on her face.

Elena didn't know why but she liked his touch. Having Damon so close to her was breaking her resolve. Her heart pounded hard, exposing her. She looked up again, his blue eyes burned with intensity and passion that knocked her breathless. Suddenly, her body erupted with tingles of electricity.

The slight pink color on her cheek was driving Damon mad. He wanted nothing but to cross distance between their faces and kiss her. He wanted to do more than kissing her. He wanted her in his bed right this instant. As if she could read his desire for her, she smiled nervously.

"Are you always like this?" she asked with a giggle breaking the thick atmosphere.

"Like what?"

"This mysterious dark type of guy?" she said.

"I am not mysterious or dark, god you making me feel like I am that kinky dude from fifty shades," he said with a laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself. Christen Gray is hot!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"So you like reading smut?" he said as he spun her around once.

"Fifty shades is not smut or porn. It's adult romance." she corrected but with slight blush.

"Whatever helps you sleep." he replied with a smirk.

"It's not porn."

"It is porn."

"Ok. Fine I like reading adult romantic novels. What do you like to read?" she asked.

"I don't read much." he said, making a face.

"Not even Harry Potter?" she asked, shocked at his revelation.

"Yeah well I might have read Harry Potter two, three, four. Five or maybe ten times…" he admitted.

She giggled.

Damn it. He loved her giggles.

"So what's your favorite book?" he asked. "Please don't say Twilight!" he added.

She laughed. "Oh! Come on! There is nothing wrong with Twilight. It's a cute book." she said.

"A vampire who sparkles? Just hand me a gun and I'll kill myself." he muttered.

She giggled. "I happen to like Twilight but my favorite book is to kill a mocking bird." she informed.

"Classic…"

"I know." she replied with a smile.

"Favorite TV show?" he asked.

"Keeping up with the Kardashians" she replied.

"What?" he immediately stopped.

"Khole is my favorite sister."

He eyed her as if she had gone mad.

"It's about pretty girls talking about salad and make up, who wouldn't like it?"

"A sane person."

"Sanity is over rated."

He let out a chuckle.

"Are you an early morning person or a late night person?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Nope, I am definitely not an early morning person. I hate getting up." she said making a face he adored.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at him, innocently.

"Early morning person…I like to jog." he replied.

"Caroline also jogs in morning, it's her thing. Me on the other hand I can't even wake up-, Oh my god! what time is it?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"It's almost 11!" he replied, looking at his watch.

"It's getting late. We should go" she suggested. She noticed him frown. Then he smiled again. "Just one more hour…Please." he said.

"Okay," she said with a blush. She was surprised at how much he carved her company.

"Do you want to go out…walk on beach?" he asked.

"Damon…It's December… We will probably get pneumonia or something." she said with a laugh.

"I will give you my coat." he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay. I have my jacket though so you should probably keep wearing yours…We don't want you sick, do we?" she said with a laugh.

..

..

She mentally cursed herself for wearing heels as they slowly walked on the beach. She was holding his arm as they chatted about random things.

"So then I packed my stuff and here I am. My dad is still pretty mad at me for being so far away from home but my brother Jeremy visit at least once in two weeks," she told him about his family.

"I have this very over protective family and over protective best friend," she added with airy laugh.

"Of course, They are protective. Can you even blame them? Do you even realize how amazing and beautiful you are?" He said? She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at him once before smiling and looking away so he wouldn't see how much his words affected her. He loved it when she blushed, it reminded him of how innocent she was. She looked so beautiful, pure and angelic, he felt like he'd dirty her just by touching her.

"So tell me about your family?" she asked, looking at him again now.

"Well…I live alone. My mum died when I was twelve. Then my dad remarried after a year. I have a half-brother, who lives somewhere in eastern side of this city, we aren't in touch though. My father died a few years ago. My step mother lives in Phoenix. The only other close relative I have after that is my uncle Zach who also lives in Phoenix and is the CEO of our company." He completed not smiling anymore.

"Oh…" she said, wide eyes filled with concern.

"It's Okay…Don't feel pity for me. I don't mind living alone. Actually I prefer living alone," he said.

She nodded, still with concern filled face. "What about your college? What was your major?" she asked, changing the topic.

"In Boston, Business Administration, I am a college dropout though…not a star student like you," he said looking at her smirking.

"You look bothered." He said, looking at the discomfort on her face.

"It's just, stupid heels." She laughed an airy laugh.

"Take them off I'll give you my shoes."

"No. It's okay."

"Please. I insist."

"It's okay. I have never felt my toes ever since middle school."

"How do you even wear them?"

"Because I love it." She said fondly.

"You're awfully girly." He commented.

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's perfect." He said, smiling. He like woman who loved to pamper themselves and are eager to look beautiful. Maybe because he had always seen his mother in rags, always dirty.

"Quick question games?" she suggested, changing topic again.

"Okay,"

"Red or black?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he said, eyeing her.

"Black." she answered her own question.

"NYC or LA?" she asked.

"LA." he replied with a grin.

"What things would you save if your house were on fire?" she asked looking at him.

"Is this some sort of quiz show?" he asked with husky laugh.

She narrowed her eyes. " Okay I will probably save my laptop, my imported rugs, and my cell phone" he replied with a grin.

"Imported rugs?" Her eyes narrowed.

"My rugs mean more to me than my life." He admitted.

She let out a chuckle.

"What will you save?" he added, looking at her.

"Umm. I will save my comic books, my teddy bear and my diaries," she said.

"You keep a diary?" he asked.

"You do too?"

"No. Dairies are for girls and pansies." he said like a high school jock.

"Excuse me!" she said, frowning.

He laughed. She smiled too.

..

..

"Really? You actually cut off your dad's mustache when he was sleeping. What happened then? Was he mad at you?" he was laughing hard like he had not laughed before in his life as she told him her childhood story.

"Look! We all hated that look on him. My mum even refused to kiss him until he shaves. I was doing him a favor." she said, embarrassed.

They talked for what seemed like hours, until they stopped at a point and just looked at each other.

He took a turn now standing in front of her, holding both of her hands. The smoldering heat between them was instantaneous. She looked at him with her doe eyes and licked her lips nervously. Every drop of blood in his body rushed to his midsection and throbbing began. Elena didn't know what happened but it was as if his eyes compelled her to come closer to him. She moved closer, her hands on his chest now. As his hands snaked toward her waist he moved a little closer.

His eyes smoldered over her and his grip on her tightened as if he was afraid to let her go. Her nipples tingled in a way they never tingled before. She was surprised of how her body was reacting to him.

He leaned in as her eyes danced from his eyes to his lips. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact, when loud ring of her phone snapped them out of their moment.

He took a step back, running his fingers through his hair. She smiled at him nervously, picking her phone up.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Yeah. I know it's past midnight. Don't be my mom Care. Okay. I'm coming back." She said as she hung up.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." He said.

"Yeah."

He was sad now. He couldn't wait to have her again to him. All his.

..

..

She kissed him on cheek before she left. And it drove him to another word. He hadn't had that much good time in over a ten years. Not ever since he was forced by his father to do his first kill.

Wouldn't he like that kind of peace around him all the time? Wouldn't he like it if she is around him all the time?

A family. He thought.

He never had a healthy family. But he had witnessed his friends with theirs and he had secretly yearned for it.

Elena. He thought.

He found a name for the feeling he had felt for her ever since he had laid his eyes on her.

Love.

..

..

"He's a Salvatore?" Caroline's eyes were wide with shock. "As in the Salvatore with capital S,"

"Yes."

"Oh my freaking god. Elena you're dating a fucking billionaire."

"It doesn't matter. I would have dated him either way."

"But you know. There is some shady stuff about them." Caroline said, as she brushed her hair.

"what?"

"I don't know. Judy from my law school. She once told me that Salvatores are a criminal family, like, I don't know for sure but I have heard that, they're related to mob, that they kidnap people for money, kill for money, they have business of drugs and illegal weapons, like, they're the worse of worse…"

"He's not like that, he doesn't seem like that."

"Well. I hope so. I hope for your sake that he's not that."

..

..

"She almost dumped me right on the spot as soon as she found out that I'm a Salvatore, mostly girls start drooling after that. It caught me by surprise…" he explained to Rose, his PA slash cousin slash the only person he trusted.

"She did…"

"Almost. She told me she doesn't date much and even if she does, she only dates guys who are of same social status as her," he added.

"Boy, if only she knew what you really are?" Rose said, with a laugh. He didn't laugh at all. He knew exactly how she would react if she found out about his reality. She would immediately hate him. He felt helpless. Somehow, he really wanted her to like him. He wanted her in his life. She was everything he missed before he became what he was now.

She was everything he ever wanted. She was sunshine, rain and humanity. She was the definition of love.

Her words rang in his ears. "there is always one person who you fall in love with, only one person who becomes the definition…a turning point."

Maybe, she was that one person for him. Maybe she was his turning point. He was attracted toward her from the start, wasn't he? She bumped into him. Maybe this was fate. Maybe, she was made for him.

"Damon?" Rose said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? Are you thinking about her?"

"She is just different somehow. I don't know how but she just lights up the room with her smile. I love it when I'm around her … Not a single bad thought comes in my mind during her presence. I am a completely different person around her…Why am I feeling like this?"

"Yeah…I feel like you are in another world. Zach is mad at you, you know. You have been postponing the meeting with Mikelson's for a long time. Snap out of it, Damon. Casual sex is all we get. There is no room for feelings in our lives."

"But I do feel. I feel everything now. I was numb. I was dead. She makes me feel. I don't know but I think… I'm in love with her."

"You love her?" she asked, shocked.

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he just said.

"Yes. That must be the reason I can't get her out of my mind."

It wasn't a surprise. The moment he saw that bubbly, warm and caring girl with that smile that could light up the room, he knew within a second of meeting her that she was rare and within minutes that she was everything he didn't knew he wanted. Fuck, he was in love with Elena Gilbert.

..

..

check out my Instagram page for delena animation of their future lives. handle delenadailylives

Please do leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts.

The plot twist will change a bit. But the story would remain same. I'll add some few more scenes. But this would be honest dark story. Like with really dark mafia stuff. Voilence included. Don't read if it's not for you.

Review?

Please do read Inked Hearts : A story of endless love and deception.

Forget Me Not

The Devil's Obsession (to be updated next)


	3. You belong to me

**Fatal Attraction**

 **Chapter 3: 'You belong to me'**

* * *

"Ok. Enough stalking her. I should just go say hi, shouldn't I? I mean she would just think I randomly bumped into her, right?" he asked his bodyguard slash driver, Butch who looked too uncomfortable.

Damon could see Butch wanted to say something but he settled for a quick nod.

"How do I look?" he said, running his fingers through his hair, checking himself out in the mirror of the car.

Butch's mouth was wide open. Was his boss really asking him this question.

"Never mind," Damon replied, slightly embarrassed.

He slowly went out of the car making his way toward the brunette who was eating ice cream and talking to her friends from college. He knew that because he had seen them with her several times in college.

Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. His heart raced. A smile played on her lips. It was the first time they met after their second date. Sure, they had been texting a lot after that but it was different face to face.

"Damon," she said, walking toward him.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi." she replied, a sparkle in her eyes as if she was genuinely happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, excitedly.

"Stalking you." he replied in his mind. God, he hated himself for that.

"It's food court, Isn't it?" he said, in a cocky tone.

"Oh…" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Elena. Oh God. Who is he?" a friend of hers asked.

He noticed Elena frown, was she jealous because she felt threatened. That frown disappeared and he thought maybe he had been imagining it.

"Amber. This is Damon, a friend of mine, Damon, this is Amber, my classmate," she introduced them.

"Hi!" she said, offering her hand.

He replied with a mere smile, accepting her handshake. That girl blushed.

"Any friend of Elena's is a friend of ours. Let me introduce you to our group," she said, sweetly.

"Hey guys come here." she said, turning around.

Elena turned around, coming to his side as if standing in between him and that girl. "Leave him Amber, I'm sure he has tight schedule to catch up on," she said.

"No. It's okay. I can take some time out of my busy schedule to meet your friends," he replied. In his defense, he really wanted to meet people in Elena's life.

Two boys and three girls made their way toward them. A raven haired boy went to stand behind Elena who was standing next to Damon. He wrapped his arms around her waist, immediately making her giggle.

She squirmed in his arms, playfully telling him to knock it off. Damon immediately tensed. He didn't like the way another man could touch her like that. So intimate. It looked like Amber noticed his narrowed eyes, his clenched fist and pressed lips. He couldn't help it, he felt ridiculously hostile. He wanted to rip his hands off her. He wanted to have him killed.

"Don't mind him. That's just Liam for you. This is his way of telling you to back off. He had been crushing on her since the start. She is too naïve to see that though," Amber explained.

"This is Tracy," she said, gesturing toward a beautiful blonde girl.

"and I'm Chris, her boyfriend" a red head guy added.

"and this is my Mel, Mellissa…" Elena said, finally out of Liam's arms.

"Nice to meet you. Join us for lunch," she said politely.

"Hi! I am Liam" the raven haired short boy said offering his hand for handshake.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself, accepting his hand, only to crush it next second.

"A SALVATORE!" Tracy almost shouted.

Here we go again. Girls literally drooled over him after knowing that. All except, her. If only they knew what he actually did to keep that façade. His business empire was not only thing that kept his status as a rich brat.

Tracy immediately started batting eye lashes at him. In about half hour he regretted coming here. Tracy and Amber continuously kept talking to him, trying to impress him. He didn't even get to talk to Elena.

She was either busy chatting with Mellissa or Chris who looked almost devastated due to his girlfriend's behavior. But there was a good part too.

Elena kept making eye contact with them, biting her bottom lip with those eyes. It made him feel like he was a steak, and she's going to stop at nothing to devour him. That little smile she made when she caught him looking at her and that was enough to push him over the edge.

He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose but he wasn't complaining he couldn't help it, he wanted to sex her up, right there, right then.

Another plus point to situation was that Liam's confidence was shattered. He at least knew he stood no chance in front of Damon.

Once the lunch was done, he asked Elena to come to a side and asked her out on another official date.

She smiled and accepted.

..

..

"You look amazing," he complemented as soon as he saw her.

Elena blushed and looked down, as usual.

"I should have picked you up from work." he said.

"No. It's okay. I always use the bus anyway," she said, running her hand through her hair.

"So. Which movie did you pick for us to watch?" she said, slowly walking by his side, towards the theater.

"I did a lot of research and we will be watching The Conjuring," he said with a grin.

"Huh. I am not exactly the horror movie type, the first part still gives me nightmares," she said.

"I know," he said, with a grin.

"You're scheming," She accused.

"You're delusional," he replied. "I happen to like horror genre,"

"After you." he added.

She didn't know why he would pick a movie night for their second date. They can't talk during movie. How else could they progress if they didn't even talk.

Damon however had a plan. He smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. As soon as the movie started she flinched. Half way through the movie and she was clinging to him like her life depended on it. "Don't look around. Don't look around. Huh! Shit. Shit." she hid her face in his shoulder. "I can't look," she whimpered.

"Hey. It's just a movie," he was more than amused to see looked so adorable and fuckable.

"Ok. Yes, I am a wimp. I get scared by horror movies," she whispered, peeking a little, looking at the huge screen. The girl next to her shrieked and Elena nearly jumped. It took everything inside him not to laugh at the frightened brunette girl.

Elena didn't actually scream but occasionally hid her face in his arm or her hands when she couldn't take anymore.

"Oh. No. Oh. No." she whispered, biting her nails in the ending scene.

"Hey!" he tried to comfort her, wrapping a hand around her shoulder, pressing his lips so he wouldn't laugh at how adorable she looked all scared and curious at the same time. She whimpered again, hiding into his chest as the final scene was about to end.

Damon knew it was wrong but hey the best way to impress the girl you love is to scare the living daylights out of her by making her watch a horror movie and pretend to be her hero, protecting her from all the evils of the movie. He scoffed. He knew his plan would work. She was literally in his arms, muttering some prayers she learnt at church. And he loved how she felt against him. The pleasure of her touch drove him wild.

"Thank God. It's over," she said, pulling away from him, and here he was just getting used to her touch. He smirked. "I mean it wasn't that scary!" she said, trying to show she wasn't at all affected by the movie.

"How would you know your hardly watched it anyway," he said, taunting her.

She frowned. " I was just pretending to be scared. It's just a movie. I don't get scared that easily," she said.

"There is a spider on your shoulder." he said.

She screamed on top of her lungs. "Get it off. Get it off."

That's it Damon couldn't control it anymore. He laughed. Not just any laugh. He was busting his guts laughing hysterically. The ongoing strangers were looking at the couple as if they were mad.

He stopped when he noticed her glaring at him. One look and he started chuckling again.

"Not funny," she spat.

"Too funny," he replied.

..

..

"How was your date last night?" Caroline inquired.

"It was fun. We watched a movie and then we had dinner and then we went to the beach and talked all night."

"You'd been seeing him for quite a time now. Two months."

"Has it been really that look." Elena asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Well. We'd only been on five official dates. Mostly we just hangout after we randomly just meet."

"Randomly meet. I'd be thinking that he is stalking you. It's like everywhere we turn around he is there," Caroline said as they made lunch.

"You're exaggerating now. We just bumped into him yesterday in the mall and a week before that outside my college and at the church two weeks ago and at the grocery store before that." Elena said as she chopped onions fast.

"Yeah. We just 'randomly' bumped into him at the club too three days ago." Caroline added.

"I mean, okay, once or twice might be a coincidence but he's literally everywhere we go," Caroline said.

"Okay. Fine. We do seem to bump into him awfully a lot, but again this can be coincidence. It's a small world after all. Care, he is marshmallow, he had been nothing but a gentleman every time we meet." Elena defended.

"Lena. So What? You guys are a thing now?" Caroline said, smirking.

"No. We hadn't talked about that. We hadn't defined our relationship."

"Then you should tell him that you want to be his girlfriend."

"Huh. No, I don't." Elena yelped.

"Do too."

"Can you keep it down. Some of us are still trying to sleep over here?" Jeremy voice boomed from Elena's bedroom.

"Sorry, Jer"

"So! Did you meet the girl Jer had been talking about all weekend?" Caroline asked.

"Anna. She is very pretty and such a friendly girl. Jer is crazy about her." Elena informed.

"Oh. How adorable! I'm so glad he found someone after what that bitch Vicki put him through, fucking criminal junkie!" Caroline hissed.

"Care," Elena warned.

"What? I hate…,I simply hate criminals. It doesn't matter how low profile a crime is. Drugs are illegal. A crime is a crime." Caroline explained.

"Care Bear. It's never too late for a fresh start. Maybe one day Vicki will realize the intensity of her actions and then maybe she will be the little girl we once knew and loved," Elena explained, cleaning the kitchen counter.

"My sister! Always hoping for the best." Jeremy said with a scoff.

"It doesn't hurt your eyesight by looking at the bright side." she sang.

"Hurry up with those I'm starving." Jeremy said as he playfully pulled his sister's hair.

"Jerk,"

..

..

"Burn it to the ground. No one should be killed just injuries will be enough," Slater said, as he nodded. "The visit doctor and his interns will be framed for this," Rose informed Slater as she guided him toward the warehouse.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Elijah asked, uncomfortable.

"We already need a new warehouse might as will kill two birds with one stone." Damon added, approvingly.

"This place is of no use to us anyway. It would be better to remove every evidence of the activity that had been happening here for the past two months, I agree with Slater. We should just burn it to the ground." he continued.

"But we have to obviously make it sound realistic so there aren't any complications and investigations related to this. We will make it sound like an accident." Rose said.

"Perfect. Although I don't want any deaths. It takes awful a lot of time to cover that up," Slater said making a disgusted face.

"Just a couple of severe burning cases," he added.

"We will just blame the doctor and his interns from the hospital who will be here any minute to confirm whether this environment is safe for labors to work in. To give it a good and more convincing touch. I'll make sure one of the interns also get seriously hurt." Rose said.

"Hmm. Sure…I will call Zach and let him know about the situation, Rose, I will leave you in charge here," Damon said, clearly uninterested in their plan.

It had been like this ever since he started to spend more time with Elena. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat not to mention he always wanted to see her. He deliberately bumped into her a few times just so he could hear her voice again. He wanted to see her again. This very instant. Good thing he had a lot of pictures of her in his phone.

As he walked toward his car, he shoved his hand in his jacket to pull out his phone but found his pocket empty. He realized he left his phone inside the warehouse. With a cold sigh, he walked toward the office of warehouse.

"Damon,"

He turned around and found Elena inches away from him.

"Elena?" he said, shocked.

"Okay. Now I'm suspicious are you following me?" she said, as her eyes narrowed playfully.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. He was horrified to see her. What was she doing here of all places?

"Shouldn't you be at hospital right now?" he added. Her eyes widened, shit. He wasn't supposed to know that he knew her schedule by heart. She was taken aback by his tone but she kept her cool.

"Actually, I'm on Hospital duty. You see, I'm here with some other interns and Doctor Hampton, not exactly my department work but this visit is related to my research work," she said in her usual chipper and bright tone.

His eyes widened in fear. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt. He had to get her out of here before the show starts.

"Elena, let's just go," he said as he held her wrist.

"Damon. I am on duty," she said as she noticed panic and fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You're sweating bullets that too in December" she said as she came closer.

"Elena. Let's go," he said as he gripped her wrist tightly and started moving toward the exit.

"Damon. Damon. Hey! Damon, I can't go. I am on duty. Besides the lady in charge here wants me to go to the storage room with her," she said.

He gritted his teeth. How dare she? He was going to kill Rose as soon as he gets Elena out of this place. How dare Rose hurt her of all people?

"Elena, I'm not feeling well, I think I am having some sort of panic attack. My head hurts like I'm having the most terrible migraine of the century. Can you please drop me home?" he asked, in a low pleading tone.

She looked at him with confusion on her face. Apart from looking terrified he didn't look like a panic attack patient, she would know she was a going to be a neurosurgeon and she was also a patient of such physiological disorder but he looks afraid, something was wrong. She should just help him. Then she nodded.

"Okay. Okay. I will get you home. It's totally natural, Damon. Your panic attack might have gotten triggered by that awful chemical smell coming from the basement," she said, opening the door of her car.

He sat on the passenger seat. She ran toward her seat. She drove fast toward the highway. " Damon. Relax. Water always helps in panic attack. There is a bottle in my backpack. Help yourself," she said as she slowly sped toward the city now.

He was a bit relaxed now. She was safe now with him, far away from the warehouse that would erupt in flames anytime now.

"There is a chocolate in the front pocket. You should eat it. It always helps me calm my nerves down," she suggested.

"I am feeling a bit better now," he said.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm the doctor here. I know what's good for you." she said.

"Okay" he said, as he opened the front zipper. He unwrapped the packet and took a big bite. He almost smiled at her tortured expressions. It killed her to share her chocolate, clearly she wasn't the sharing type.

"Want to share?" he offered.

"No. It's yours."

He smiled at how selfless she was. Selflessness was attribute so rare in the place he lived in.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me," he said, lying through his teeth.

"Does this happen often to you?" she asked, her doctor instincts kicked in.

"No. I was just getting a weird feeling. Thank you for helping me out though." he added, making it sound like it was her idea to go away from the warehouse.

His phone buzzed.

"Yes, Rose. No, I'm with my girlfriend right now. I will explain later. Good Job though. I'll call you later." he said in a low tone as he hung up.

"My PA!" he said, casually, informing Elena.

"You didn't have to lie though," she said, eyes still on road.

"What did I lie about?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"That you're with your girlfriend" she replied.

"but I AM with my GIRLFRIEND!" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking at him once but her eyes soon drifted back to road.

"Yeah. It's about time we label our relationship…We go on dates, we text all the time, you don't go out with other people, I DON'T either, the biggest argument we had till now was about the endgame of 'How I met your mother', you managed to convince me how Barney and Robin should have ended up together so I think we can pretty easily manage disagreements. I have met all your friends; you have met mine. I have even met your mother, given the situation last time was different but hey it counts!" he ended, surprised by all the sudden courage.

She was silent, that scared him a little bit. What if she suddenly decides she didn't want anything to do with him.

She was surprised. His interest in her wasn't something she was unaware of. She knew he liked her and somehow she felt a connection to him too.

They had made out a few times but they hadn't slept together after their one-night stand. She noticed his intense gaze on her. He was waiting for an answer.

"Look. Damon, it's not that I don't like you. I actually like you A LOT… but it's just-,"

"What?"

"I like hanging out with you, really I do. But labeling it will just make it serious." she said, uncomfortably.

"SO? You're just leading me on. You don't have any intention to be in a serious relationship with me. I thought you said you weren't looking for a fling?" he spat.

She stopped her car on the side of the road. She looked at him. He was fuming. Somehow, to Elena he was looking adorable.

"I don't. I don't want a fling."

"Then why aren't you labeling what we have. We have chemistry, Elena. You like me, I more than like you, than what's stopping you?" he said, angrily.

"Why is it so important to you, Damon?" she asked, looking at him, touching his cheek.

"I am a fan of clarity." He said, still angry but leaning in to her touch.

"Why?"

"Because. I cannot be with you if aren't clear about what you want from me and what I want from you. My feelings, emotions and time is worthy of a title. I think I am worth it. For me clear definitions are as important as unwavering commitment. You should know that once I get you I won't let you go…"

"and why do you want it with me? Why am I any different than your other friends?" She was clearly talking about news of his affairs with his colleague's wives and numerous one night stands.

"You googled me?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're forgetting. My best friend is walking tabloid in herself," she said, with that smile that managed to drive him nuts always.

"My friends? Am I detecting a hint of jealousy?"

The sudden blush on her face made him realize his accusation was true. She was jealous. Why did it make him happy? At least now he knew she did care.

"This is different, Elena. It makes a difference because it's significant, I want direct acknowledgment, I want to know distinctly what I mean to you and what our relationship means. I want to know that you're mine. Just like you don't do flings, I don't do open relationships. I happen to despise those. It's either no strings attached or serious commitment now it's your pick but you should know I'm not going down without a fight." he said in a serious tone.

"I never led you on, only to leave you on the hook Damon. I told you from the start that I don't do relationships without label. I am not looking for a fling but I wanted you to say it loud and clear so you know what you're getting into with me. I wanted you to ask for it. Are you sure about this?" she said, smirking.

That little evil yet beautiful minx. He was shocked. She looked too innocent to be this clever. She deliberately didn't show much interest from the start and didn't push him to label what they had just so he would realize she wasn't game until she is sure this wasn't just a fling for him.

"So..Are you really serious about this?" she asked again.

"Yes…I don't know why Elena but you're just too special to me. I am at this very dark place of my life right now and you just manage to light it up with these smiles of yours. You're the only one I wouldn't mind losing sleep for, I can never get tired of talking to you like some teenager I am always glued to my phone waiting for your messages. I can't explain it in words how much you mean to me," he said, cupping her face.

He leaned in to kiss her lips, she closed her eyes waiting for the contact. Somehow he could still see she wasn't ready.

Elena was waiting for the contact of his lips on hers. Did she want it? She was not so sure yet. She felt his lips against her forehead. She suddenly felt content. As if she had been waiting for him all along.

He pulled back again, relaxing on his seat.

"You know Damon."

"hmm"

"Do you remember the night when you randomly bumped into me at club?" she said.

..

..

Flashback

Damon bit his lower lip in nervousness. This had to stop. This was getting unhealthy now for both of them. But it's not like she didn't want him to show up. She told him exactly what place she would be at this particular time over their one-hour call.

He managed to ditch yet another meeting again, claiming he was sick. Rose was really mad at him, Of course.

He went through the crowd, his eyes scanning for the doe eyed beauty. "Hello Damon," a sharp voice said.

"Enzo. What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

"Rose sent me to check up on you. You were sick, weren't you? At least that's what you said to us. I don't think there are any doctors here in club?" he said, smirking.

"Actually. I have my personal doctor here in fact she is right there now if you will excuse me," he said pushing him aside, moving toward the brunette girl.

"Lena…" he said, tapping her shoulder.

She turned around with no surprise on her face. He knew it she wanted him to come, she just didn't want to accept it.

"Damon!" she tried to act surprised which was very cute.

He smiled at her. He was immediately taken aback by her next move. She hugged him. She could have sworn she heard him purr in content. He held her tightly closing his eyes. If only she knew what she did to him.

She pulled away. "It's so nice to see you again," she said.

"Well. I think you prayed very hard for me to come so here I am," he said, confidently.

"Cocky much?"

He smirked. She wasn't wearing anything girls wore typically to club. She was wearing red top and skinny jeans paired up with a denim jacket. Her long straight hair flowing to her back. Something was different about her hair, she had some pink highlights in it. She looked like a carefree college student.

"You got highlights. It looks very beautiful," he said, running his fingers through her hair making her blush.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she said, running fingers through his hair roughly deliberately messing it up, giggling.

"Hey!" he said. He pretended to be annoyed secretly he didn't know why but he loved it.

She giggled at his astonished looks.

"You have really pretty eyes," she complemented.

"Oh. Hey Damon," he heard Caroline coming up from behind, ruining their moment.

"I am sorry. It takes two shots and she loses it. Sorry." she added.

"Oh." He said, finally realizing why she was acting different.

"I am not drunk," Elena said, her brow furrows and she stick her bottom lip out to pout and it got him so horny because she looked so adorable—and fuckable. So fuckable that all he needed to do was bend her over and shove his cock in her, fuck her senseless.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I always come here," he defended himself.

"You aren't following us, are you? You have been bumping into us quite a lot." she said.

Shit. They did notice.

"What? Following you. Please I rather drown myself in a pool of acid. My friend owns this club. I come here quite a lot. Wait! Are you girls following me?"

"What?" Caroline nearly shouted due to his accusation.

"Like you said. We have been bumping into each other quite a lot. I am starting to think this isn't a coincidence" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"How dare you?" she snarled.

"Wait, where is Elena?" she said, alarmed.

"Boohoo!" they heard a voice behind them.

The shots she had earlier made the ecstasy stronger. Caroline gasped, watching her friend dance on top of bartender's counter. He didn't seem to mind at all. Elena was in her own world, swinging her hips to the beat and it looked like she had quite the admirers.

"Two shot does this to her?" he asked, he looked horrified and awe struck at the same time.

"I think it might have been more than two shots," Caroline said.

"Let her have her fun" she said, as she noticed his dark look, partially from being turned on and partially from being angry at her admirers. She was all his. Only he could look at her. Admire her. Gaze at her all night long.

"Are you kidding me? She is embarrassing herself. She will regret it tomorrow." He said, moving toward her.

She was just about to throw off her shirt when he stepped in alarmed. "Okay. People show time is over."

He said loud enough for her group of admirers to hear.

"But I like it here," she whined.

"Elena. Get down this instant," he ordered her.

Caroline observed him from far, she smirked at how possessive and protective he was over her.

"No," Elena said as she continued dancing earning a hiss from him. When a guy wolf whistled, Damon was this close to go all to go all Khal Drogo and start knife fighting in front of a bunch of people.

"If the girl doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go," another guy said.

"Oh buddy. You have no idea what you're getting into. This is none of your fucking business." he spat in the most dangerous tone he could muster.

"Oh no," he heard her gasp and lose balance.

He caught her right at that moment. She hid her face in the crook of his neck. He gulped. She inhaled his scent. He smelled so good to her.

He loved it how she fit in his arms like she was made just for him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"We should go home now," Caroline interrupted their moment.

"I will drop you home," he stated.

"That's probably a good idea. I am drunk as hell and I don't think I can handle both of us in this state," Caroline said. Funny, she didn't look drunk at all.

In about five minutes they were at the parking. Butch looked surprised watching him carry the brunette girl he was so obsessed with. He wasn't surprised. It took all control Caroline could muster not to laugh when Butch rolled his eyes. Caroline called shot gun and took the front seat. Damon smirked, he knew what game Caroline was playing and he wasn't complaining as long as he gets to spend more time with this drunk brunette girl.

He almost moaned when she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Good thing you randomly bumped into us again this week Damon…" Caroline said.

"Always a pleasure," he retorted.

Butch chuckled.

"Hey. I saw this guy outside my college," Elena said looking at Butch.

Damon turned red. Okay, this was bad.

"Wait. No. Maybe it's not him…" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm. Interesting," Caroline muttered.

"No. this is the guy who is always standing outside my hospital. Yes, it's definitely you." she suddenly said.

Damon felt his heart race. "Are you sure?" he asked, rather nervously.

"It's a hospital, Miss Gilbert. Of course, you have seen me I mean, I have been having regular appointments with my dermatologist," Butch answered, saving Damon from embarrassment. Damon made a mental note to thank Butch later. Last thing he needed was Caroline on his case.

"What for?"

"Terrible dandruff."

"Eww. Gross." Caroline said.

"You know, it's not a big problem. You don't need medications for dandruff. Use Lemon Juice. Just massage two tablespoons lemon juice into your scalp and rinse with cold water. Lemon's acidity helps balance the pH of your scalp and keeps dandruff at bay. It always worked on Tyler," she said, earnestly.

"Tyler?" he asked, suddenly he stiffened.

"He's her friend." Caroline replied.

Her head fell on his shoulder. Before he knew she was out. He loved the feeling of her. He loved how soft, delicious and caring she was. The car halted indicating his time with Elena was over.

"I can walk," she murmured before he made moment to lift her in his arms. He felt disappointed. She opened the door and went out, stretching. "Home Sweet Home. Oh my gosh, Jeremy. I was supposed to call Jeremy. Thank you, Damon, my handsome knight. Take care. See you around." she said quickly bending down kissing him on his cheek before she ran off to her house, leaving Caroline behind.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here. But as long as she is happy I don't have any issue," he heard Caroline before she too followed her friend.

Over.

..

..

"You tried to make a fool out of yourself. I come forward sexy as hell and safe you from the embarrassment," he declared, confidently.

"Humph. Whipped ass thinks he is cool," she muttered under breath, loud for him to hear.

"Your body should only be displayed to my eyes," He said.

"I'm not yours,"

"Yes, you are. You belong to me,"

"I don't agree. And my body has been displayed to a lot of eyes."

She noticed how his eyes darkened. He was a little too possessive for her taste but he was a special. Somehow she was just too much attracted to him.

She could see how his jaw clenched. He just couldn't bear the thought of her body displayed to other guys to enjoy. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Anger swirled inside him. He immediately unlocked his door and went out of the car.

"Hey. Damon. What's wrong?"

"Elena. Just go. I will call Butch to pick me up from here,"

"I am not leaving you here. You have just been through a panic attack…" she reasoned.

"Elena. I don't need your help. Just go"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Elena. Just go,"

"Damon. That was a long time ago, gosh, seriously, you have been my boyfriend for just five minutes and we are already having our first argument as couple on something that happened when the wasn't any trace of you in my life?" she said, annoyed at how childish he was behaving.

He still continued to walk away. She ran up to him and stood in front of him blocking his way. "Why are you being such a butt hurt?"

"because I hate when other guys look at you, I want you all to myself, tell me you're mine. Tell me you belong to me." he shouted.

"Oh don't go all possessive on me mister, I know what you actually are," she replied.

For a second he thought his heart stopped.

"You had been a freaking womanizer for ages and now suddenly you need a relationship and a perfectly innocent girl, well I am sorry but I'm not that, I am not Little Miss Perfect," she growled. She actually growled and it turned him on.

"Excuse me. A womanizer? How would you know anything about me? You barely know me? and don't you dare say that you know this stuff from a tabloid. Not everything they write is correct." he shouted back but not loud enough to scare her.

"There is no smoke without a fire!" she said in a mock sing song tone.

"Don't beat around the bush, Elena. If you want to reject me do it on my face you're just looking for excuses because the idea of a genuine relationship is freaking you out," he growled.

"Where does that came from?" she said.

"One minute I am telling you about my feelings for you and the next minute you start provoking me by telling me that you literally had been naked in front of other guys. Do you know what that do to me. I want to-,"

He never completed what he wanted to say next. 'I want to stalk them all down and kill them for touching what's mine.'

"I am sorry but were you dropped on your head in your childhood or were you just born this stupid? When the hell did I say that?" she shouted, outraged.

"Well, you didn't exactly say that but that's what you meant," he shouted back.

"Are you even listening to yourself? You're throwing a fuss over something so stupid!" she said.

"Yes. I am stupid because I have hell of feelings for you that you will probably never return," he said, pressing his lips.

"You know what I was going to tell you right before you started throwing tantrums like a little girl? I was going to tell you that I had been up thinking about you all night and I was thinking how long you had been on my mind and I realized since the day I met you at the club, I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind," she shouted at him.

"and that even after knowing about your reputation with girls even after knowing that I am not your type. You're still the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep," she added.

"I don't have a type, If I like you. I like you. I like you a lot more then you could imagine and that makes you pretty special because I normally hate everyone," he said, closing the distance between them.

He inclined his mouth toward her and crashed his lips on hers. They were kissing like their lives depended on it. His tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding. Her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. He pushes her backward and before she knew it she was lying down on the grass beside the empty weight of his body on top of hers as his hands roamed on her body wildly.

He rolled her on top of him not breaking the contact. She didn't know why but she couldn't break the contact either kissing him with as much force as he was using. He rolled over again, back on top of her, leaving her mouth so she could breath, his mouth however continued kissing her on her cheeks, her neck and top of her chest. She was about to stop him from going further when his lips captured hers again.

Their tongues fighting for dominance. He had imagined this far too long only the real thing was by far better than his imagination. She was perfect. After a moment of looking at her face and feeling proud being the reason of those swollen lips. He started kissing her again which was initially sweet and slow but in a second he paces up his speed and starting kissing her very fast. She kissed him back but whimpered a little. He opened his eyes, looking at her. Reality hit him, when he noticed his hands on her ass, he was practically making her hips grind against his.

"I am so sorry…" he apologized. " I didn't mean to-,I lost control. I am so sorry."

She silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't that bad," she said with a smirk. Wait, she is smirking now?

"We should probably head home," she said.

"Nov. I like it here. I wanna make out more," he said.

"Well. We can make out in the car,"

"Can we do more than making out?"

She let out a chuckle as she climbed in the car and he followed after he, pushing her down the seat to crawl on top of her.

..

..

"Damon. It's almost 11. Oh God. I didn't even inform Doctor Hampton I was leaving with you. I should call him," she said. He sitting up, nodding and offered her his hand. She smiled, accepting his hand and climbing on to the front seat.

She pulled out her phone, "That's strange." she mumbled.

"It's switched off, battery must have died," she said.

"Use my phone instead," he said, pursing his lips.

"I will call him later,"

..

..

"What were you doing there by the way?" Elena asked, suddenly remembering.

"It's an old warehouse of one of our important client, I had been busy all day with work, I just wanted to check up make sure everything was okay. That place is just not very safe," he said, he needed to explain enough so she wouldn't think he was involved with sudden fire that burned that place down. He couldn't exactly hide it from her since interns from her hospital would probably get dragged in it.

Then again, everyone witnessed Elena's presence in the warehouse. If Rose planned to frame the doctor and his interns for this accident, Elena would probably get dragged in the investigation. No, he wouldn't allow that. He will keep Elena out of trouble, no matter what. He did have a lot of connections on the inside of police department. All he needed to do was make one call and they won't ever dare to touch her.

"Damon,"

"I was asking you something," she added, snapping him out of his plans.

"Sorry I zoned out. What were you asking again?" he said.

"Why do you think that place is unsafe?" she asked.

"It's very old not to mention the labors there are very reckless. I am just getting a very bad vibe. I repeatedly told Slater, our client, that I think we should close down that warehouse, he agrees, but just for the sake of formality we requested a team of doctors to approve whether or not that place or that environment is safe for our labors to work in, you know because of the chemicals and all, you people know how much it affect's brain activities-," he rambled on.

"That's so considerate of you, Damon," she said, smiling sweetly. He immediately felt guilty lying to her like that.

"You're cute when you're caring." She said with a wide smile.

"I am anything but cute!" he said, feeling offended.

He halted her car outside her house.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure," he said.

As soon as they entered, he heard Caroline running toward the door. Her eyes were red and puffy with all the crying.

She came toward Elena and slapped her right on her face.

"What the fuck?" Damon growled, giving Caroline his most dangerous glare.

"Do you have any idea how many times I called you? How can you be so irresponsible? Do you know how much worried we all were? They call me that weird warehouse place you were visiting caught fire and they couldn't find you, do you even realize what you put me through today!" Caroline said in between sobs hugging her friend.

"Fire!" Elena said, her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

"No. I don't. I was with Damon all the time. I ditched work today!" she said.

"She is fine, Jenna! Please, honey, stop crying now. I'm going to call Miranda now. Yeah, I'll call you in a bit," Alaric said, coming out of the living room.

"Elena. Where were you?" Alaric almost growled.

"She was with me," Damon stepped up, not liking the tone he was using.

"Damon, it's fine."

"Elena." A dark haired boy too came out of living room, relief washed over his face as he saw the girl.

"Thank God. You're okay," he said as he walked toward the girl, hugging her.

Damon's eyes narrowed. Who was he? And Why was he hugging his girlfriend.

"Jer, you're still here," Elena said as she hugged him back.

"Oh. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother." he mumbled to himself. No need to get all worked up.

"Of course, I'm," he said, looking at his sister as he pulled away.

A blonde haired man busted through the door. "I've talked to other officers, there is no dead body inside. They still can't locate-,Elena. You're okay!" he stopped.

"Matt!" she said, a slight disbelieve in her tone.

Something told Damon, he wasn't her brother or her cousin or anyone related to her.

He felt instant hostility toward the guy approaching his girlfriend. Matt hugged her, sighing in relief, Elena too hugged him, leaving Damon to burn in anger and jealousy.

"We were so worried." he said, pulling away, noticing the guy next to her glaring at him as if he snatched his lollypop.

"Elena, Miranda wants to talk to you," Alaric interrupted handing his phone to her.

"Hey. Mum."

"Elena Marie Gilbert. WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED ME AND YOUR DAD WERE? THAT'S IT. YOU PACK YOUR BAGS THIS INSTANT AND COME BACK NOW," her mum shouted through phone.

"Mum…"

"ELENA GILBERT. I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO ACCEPT EVERY RESEARCH TRIP OFFERED BY HOSPITAL. I CHANGE MY MIND I DON'T WANT A SURGEON. I WANT MY DAUGHTER ALIVE THAT TOO IN ONE PIECE!" her dad shouted.

"Dad! I am okay!" She whined like a teenager.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING. GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO RIC!" her dad growled.

"Yes. Grayson(pause). Aha (pause)sure (long pause) great (pause and loud arguments) Okay," Alaric said as he hung up.

"Your dad says to pack your bags and get your ass home now, you will be studying college in Mystic Falls now, he says if you don't listen to him he will shoot himself in the skull. So-,"Alaric trailed off.

"but I am fine. I was with Damon. Oh my God. Damon didn't you just told me that you thought warehouse was unsafe. Oh God! I need to go to hospital right away. They must need extra doctors today," she said as she suddenly realized.

"You're not going anywhere now," Caroline shouted.

"This is terrible. I have to get on site now," Damon mumbled.

"It was your warehouse," Caroline said, eyes narrowed.

"No. It's one of his client's warehouse. Damon, did say it was unsafe. I would probably be there too if it weren't for him, I found him just when he was about to have a panic attack, we were heading home but we got (slight blush) busy and now when I'm back you told me about that fire accident-," she ended.

"Wasn't it convenient? Damon, just randomly sees Elena and takes her away from the place that got burnt to the ground leaving both of them safe and sound." Caroline thought.

"Did you knew something like that was about to happen?" Caroline asked, unsure of how her question was coming off.

"Are you listening to yourself. How would I know?" he growled. Secretly scared of how close Caroline was to his identity.

"Care-,"Elena warned, defending him.

"I need to go, Elena. I have to check up on the site, they are probably wondering where I am." he said.

"Take my car," Elena said.

"Okay." He said, pulling her to him, kissing her full on lips in front of her family and also to show Matt guy she was taken.

"Goodnight,"

"Drive safe, please be careful," she said as she kissed him on his lips again and then on his forehead.

..

..

It was quite late when Damon came back to his house. He made his way to his bedroom. It took a lot of time to settle things. Firstly, he gave Rose a piece of his mind for choosing Elena of all interns to be their one victim who would take the fall for accidental fire in the warehouse. In Rose's defense she didn't knew it was his Elena. However, she apologized.

Then he had to deal with police inquiry. And afterwards he made sure Elena's name was off the interrogation list using some of his shady connections. He will have to pay them heavily but she was safe and it was worth it. The thought of her being hurt ran a shiver down his spine.

As if on cue his phone rang. And it was a call from a person he despised.

"Hey Zach,"

"Uhh! My dearest nephew!"

"I am sure Rose must have informed you. Your orders are being followed. Everything is under control. Now if you'll excuse me I need to sleep. I had a long day." He said, roughly.

"Uhh… but I just called and who is this Elena girl I keep hearing about. You never mentioned her to me?" Zach said in a playful tone.

"How do you know about Elena?" Damon replied, suddenly alarmed.

"I know everything Damon. Don't think I have people on your tail just like you have been stalking beautiful Miss Gilbert!" he replied.

He clenched his fist. Of course, Zach would know.

"So. Is she the reason you have been so absent minded lately? You know how much I hate when you don't pay attention to work!" Zach said sweetly yet threateningly.

"Pfft. Really a girl. Elena is just a new game. She is taking her sweet time. I want her and she won't let me touch her. You know me I love the chase." he said dismissively, afraid Zach will catch his lie.

The last thing he needed was Elena involved in their world.

"Um. Yeah," Zach said, somewhat confused.

"I thought the idea of having a good girl in your life might change your perspective of our lifestyle," Zach said, somewhat relieved.

"Really. Huh. She is just another conquest, Zach." he said, relieved too that Zach believed him.

"Good. Different from your usual types, although it's the righteous and covered ones who are better in sheets,"

"Now. If you don't mind actually I don't care if you do, I am going to go now." he said before hanging up.

Damon sighed in relief. That was close. He has to find a way to somehow keep Elena in his life and make sure Zach doesn't get a whiff of what's really going through his mind.  
Yes, he was in love with her. Yes, the idea of getting loved by Elena was very attracting but he knew it wasn't safe no matter how much he wanted that typical novel white picket fence ending with her because if she found out about his reality she would hate him.

For now, his top goals were to spend as much as time with Elena without involving her in his world and keeping her safe as far away as possible from Zach. As he fell on his bed, he couldn't help but replay all their kisses in his mind, enjoying that tingly sensations she made him feel by her. He smiled, when his phone beeped.

"Goodnight Damon. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite," he read her text over and over again before replying. He let out a chuckle, taking a deep sigh. "Did she really say that. She's too cute."

"Goodnight, beautiful" he texted her back.

The last thing on his mind before sleep was her eyes.

..

..

Bonnie Bennett stood there, outside Damon Salvatore, her boss's room listening to him as he gloated about his new target to someone. Tears trickled down her cheek as she heard him call Elena a conquest.

No, she won't let him hurt her friend. Her childhood friend. Her only friend. Her best friend.

She will do everything in her power to save Elena from him. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning she will march right down to Elena's street and tell her everything about Damon.

..

..

I'll update the next chapter this weekend. I want to upload this story asap.

Do review. It would make me happy.

Love you guys!


	4. The Mikelson Ball

**Chapter 4:'The Mikelson Ball'**

* * *

Damon made his way toward the elevator. He made sure to look back just in case someone was tailing him. It's been a month since he last came to visit this place. A beep informed him, he was just steps away from his brother's apartment.

He walked toward the third door.

Stefan Williams

He was never to fond of his brother's new name but he never mentioned it. He knew Stefan didn't want to be associated to him.

He took out the spare key and unlocked the door. He walked inside, throwing his jacket on the couch.

"What are YOU doing here?" Stefan snarled.

He turned around, finding his angry brother standing behind him near his bedroom door.

"Can't a guy visit his own brother?" Damon said, smirking.

"Was I not clear enough last time, Damon, you are not WELCOME here," Stefan said rudely walking toward him.

"I know, I just don't care," he said, totally dismissing Stefan's behavior as if it was normal.

Damon moved toward the refrigerator, opening it, taking out a beer.

"How is life? Stef. It's been awhile I last checked up on you," he said, taking a sip.

"It was great until you walked in. Now get out of my apartment before I call the cops," Stefan snarled.

"Cops, really? This is the best you could come up with. I practically rule this city. No cop in this city wait-no cop in this state can touch me," he bragged.

"What do you want, Damon? I thought I told you repeatedly for the last eight years that I don't want anything to do with yet you come every fucking month disturbing the peace of my life. Some of us here are hardworking, state bound citizens. We have a stable life unlike you, a cold hearted killer who doesn't give a damn about anyone…" Stefan snarled.

Damon winched but covered it with a scoff.

"You disgust me, Damon. I can't even look at you. Please, just get the fuck out of my house now." Stefan added. "Some of us actually work, like real work not living off on money made on murders and other illegal activities, and please for the love of God, don't bother to show up again,"

Damon just smirked turning around, sitting on the couch in front of TV. Stefan groaned.

"Your speech didn't change at all, try to be at least a little creative. Same boring old Stefan."

"and you're still a cold hearted ruthless sociopath who deserve to be locked and put down for good," Stefan retorted.

Damon snickered. Stefan hissed.

"You know, I met a girl," Damon said.

"Yes, you met her, you fucked her, the monotonous routine of your life. I don't give a fuck, get out," Stefan said, harshly.

"Just listen. Will you? Please. We use to share all stuff back in middle school." Damon said, looking annoyed.

"It's not middle school anymore. Now you're a cold hearted mass murderer slash drug dealer and I am an innocent respected citizen of this city. Not to mention a doctor I save lives while you TAKE lives!" Stefan said with his tone full of hatred.

"Just listen okay, I will leave after that." Damon repeated. He wanted to talk about her to someone and she was so precious to him that he could only talk about her to someone he always had loved.

Stefan sighed in defeat crossing his arms across his chest dropping on a chair.

"So I met this girl, she is very beautiful, she gives you a feel of sunshine, she has this very radiant smile that can lit up the room. She is so full of life and passion and the best part is she so caring and sensitive and interesting, it's like she is made just for men to fall in love with. And it's not just her physical beauty. It's her inner radiance, her uniqueness, her inner light." he said enthusiastically.

Stefan mouth was hung open. Was this really his brother?

"She's loyal, unconditionally loving, puts everyone else's needs before her own. She's not the type of person to order a salad and only have two bites of it. She's just the most selfless person I know, I've been following her all the time and you don't." he was cut off by Stefan

"You mean you have been stalking her?" he asked, alarmed.

"You make me sound so creepy. I just (a deep breath) like to be around her. She is everything. She redefined the qualities I looked for in women. She is one in a million. She is caring, smart, open, mature, motherly, cultured, lovely." He added, lovingly, looking down, just talking about Elena made him smile.

"I told her last week that I was feeling down because I didn't have my morning coffee as my coffeemaker was broken and keep forgetting to get it fixed, she kept reminding me to fix it throughout the week because otherwise I will feel down, I know it's stupid but she remembers such minor details of my life." he added, with a slight laugh.

Stefan was shocked. No, shocked was understatement. He was beyond shocked.

"and She has this awfully rude lady next door who is the toughest nut to crack in the world and she even got that lady smiling from ear to ear while holding her hand and talking to her. She has this effect on everyone. If you ever get to meet her you will love her," Damon added, with a proud tone.

"So in short you're telling me you are with a girl who is the complete opposite of you, she is all love, kind and light while you're a ruthless sociopath not to mention the head of a mafia gang, huh, Zach was right bad men do fall for good girls, and the prospect of getting loved by this girl is really attractive isn't it?" Stefan asked softly yet harshly.

Damon didn't reply and kept looking at his brother.

"You want to feel how it feels to get loved by at least one person in your pathetic life right? Well, I am sorry to burst your bubbles but even with all her warm heart and such a beautiful soul she still won't love you. No one can ever LOVE, no one will ever LOVE you because you don't deserve to be loved," his brother ended with sinister smile.

Damon stood up. He had enough of this for one month. He walked toward the door, picking up his jacket, meanwhile. He slammed the door after him.

Stefan sighed in relief and prayed to God that none of neighbors see Damon going down the hall. The last thing he needed was to be connected with his corrupt family again.

..

..

Going through the paper work, Damon couldn't help but think about his brother's words. What if Elena too thought he was disgusting and he didn't deserve her love. Of course, she will think that. Any sane person would think that.

That thought made him even more determine to never let Elena know about him much more than she needed to know. He was sure he wanted her in his life by hook or crook. He was strictly determined person and once he fixed his mind on something, there was no turning back. Sure, it was unfair to Elena but when had ever been life fair to him. He deserves to have happiness in his miserable life once in a while and no one could ever love her like he loves her. She was his now.

Stefan's words didn't much affect him. He deserved Stefan's hatred. Because in Stefan's eyes, he was the bad guy. Stefan didn't know about his deal with Zach. Stefan didn't know that whatever Damon did was to save his brother's life. Damon was the reason why Stefan could sleep peacefully at night.

"Sir! There is this girl here to meet you," Jayde, his secretary informed.

"You will have to be more specific, there are a lot of girls who wants to meet me," he said, without looking up.

"She says her name is Elena Gilbert,"

Well, that knocked the breath out of his lungs.

"Elena, send her in." he said.

Elena was here. No. This was wrong. He has to keep Elena away from his "workplace". Sure, in everyone's eyes this place was just a construction company but it swarmed with the most dangerous criminals that could make anyone's skin crawl.

"Hi." she said, with that smile that could take his breath away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, harshly.

"I came here to-,"

"Damon. We have an issue with-I am sorry-,am I disturbing you?" Elijah said as he busted through door, interrupting him.

See, that was the kind of people he didn't want even to so much as glance at his beautiful girlfriend.

"No, this is Elena, a friend and she was just about to LEAVE." he said, in a flat tone. Last thing he needed was Smiths to know he finally had a weakness.

He avoided Elena's eyes. He knew she would be hurt by his sudden changed behavior.

Elena smiled, politely out of courtesy. She was totally taken aback. Not to mention, he referred to her as a friend rather than his girlfriend.

"and next you decide to visit please make an appointment with my secretary first," there he was harsh enough, now everyone would know she wasn't some special girl. He had a lot to fix now but this was his attempt to keep her on safe side.

Her eyes glittered with tears, she turned and left without saying goodbye.

"Harsh!" Elijah commented.

"Whatever," Damon replied, dismissively, he was already pretty upset about that fact.

"though she is hot," he commented again.

Damon clenched his fists, forcing himself not to get violent. Hot rage burned in his veins, he wanted nothing more than to rip Elijah's throat out.

"Is there a reason you're here?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yeah. We have a problem with Mikelson,"

"I am so sick of them, first Kol and now Klaus. Can't you just control your brothers. Must I always be the one to take action against them?" Damon asked, now even more annoyed.

"Klaus is ready to make the deal. Kol is being the problem here," Elijah said, sitting on a seat.

"What about him, didn't we beat him to death last time he tried to interfere," Damon said.

"He is getting treatment from a good hospital, his mind is finally functioning properly. He is my brother. We have got him locked up in home though, he only goes out when it's his appointment. Don't worry, we will handle him," Elijah said.

"Deal with him, Elijah! Zach might have forgiven Kol on your account last time but if he so much as creates even a bit issue, you will have to kill him yourself," Damon said.

"I know…"

"Good,"

..

..

"Mr. Mikelson. Open your eyes, wide. That's it, thank you," Elena said, sweetly as she examined Kol's eyes.

"Are you taking your medicines properly?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a cold sigh.

"What's the point of this? There's no cure for neurodegenerative disease." Kol said, looking away.

"None of that! Mr. Mikelson. We have talked about this in your therapy sessions. DLB (Dementia with Lewy bodies) may not have a cure but we are working on it. All you have to do is be positive and use your meds and you will be able to live your life like any normal person. You can still live a life you desire. You can get married have kids and die old and crinkly." Elena said, pressing his hand.

"What if I don't want to live!" he said, looking away.

She had to fight back tears. She personally sympathized with him. Kol Mikelson and his girlfriend Davina Claire were brought two years ago to their hospital one stormy night. Both of them had been brutally beaten up and shot.

"You have only one life. End it-and you're done. You will never, ever get a second chance. When you're dead, you're nothing. You no longer exist. If you want relief from your suffering, you have to choose to live. You have to reach out and find the courage to make tomorrow better than today. Remember, there is light at the end of the tunnel. There is hope and things will get better. You're a strong person for living and you give me hope. And Davina wouldn't have wanted that, she would have wanted you to live a long happy life," she said, touching his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Elena. I needed that," Kol said, looking down.

"We're here for you Kol,"

"Is he done?" a tall blonde man asked.

"Yes. Mr. Nicklaus Mikelson! Kol is making positive progress, his tests are better than last week's. I have arranged an appointment on tenth of January. Meanwhile while I am gone here is the contact number of the emergency doctor and you already have my number so this is it. And Kol, remember are our talk, okay?" Elena said sweetly.

Kol smiled, out of courtesy and left with his brother.

"This is the patient you have been talking about" Doctor Annie, a new intern asked.

"Yeah. He is one of my most important patients. Dr Hampton personally assigned him to me he is more than just final project to me. I was there in OP theater when he was brought. He has been making positive progress with me," Elena said proudly.

"What's his back story?" Annie asked.

"It was one of the most horrible thing I witnessed in my life. Davina, his fiancé was dead when they brought her. Kol survived but he was beaten up so bad on his head that he had to undergo a serve brain surgery. But something went terribly wrong he got an anoxic injury that is lack or reduction of oxygen causes brain cells to die," Elena completed.

Annie gasped. "but you said he has DLB-,"

"He does…because of that injury due to surgery. People with dementia often have memory loss and thinking problems and then soon enough they start getting sleep disturbances, well-formed visual hallucinations, and slowness, gait imbalance or other movement features." Elena said, writing down on her clipboard.

"That means he is not stable. Elena. He can hurt anyone not to mention that it doesn't have any treatment or cure. All we can do is provide meds that keeps symptoms low but we all know it will worsen with time, he will start living in his own world. He'll be officially a mental."

"I know he's dangerous." Elena nodded. "But he is my paitent."

"What happened to him, anyway?"

"From what I know his girlfriend Davina was a journalist. She had some solid proof against a business tycoon about his illegal activities. Those horrible people killed her and left him to die after brutally beating him up. He was brought here. He was devastated when he found out about Davina's death." Elena said, wiping tears off her face.

"I can't believe someone could do that."

"Karma is a bitch, Annie. Whoever did that must have someone in their life who means the world to them just like Davina was to Kol. I wouldn't wish to inflict pain on anyone but I want those people to feel how Kol felt when they snatched the reason of his life from him but that would just mean loss of another life so I wouldn't even wish that." Elena said moving toward the exit door of hospital.

..

..

She had barely left when a car stopped right in front of her.

"Tyler Handsome Lockwood!" Elena greeted as she ran toward the spiky haired man.

"Elena Sexy Gilbert!" Tyler replied as he caught her and spun her once.

"Ready?"

"Am I?"

"Annie! See you after new year!" Elena said.

"See you soon, Happy New Year…" Annie answered, waving at her friend.

..

..

Damon watched as Elena ran toward a guy, hugging him tightly. His teeth clenched and if it had been possible, his eyes would have seared holes through the guy holding his girlfriend. He couldn't stand the sight of her with him. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood.

From what it looked like, they were quite close. Or maybe he was her new boyfriend. It had been what only seven hours before she visited him in his office. He didn't text her all day because he wanted to apologize in person but what if he was too late?

No! He refuses to let go of her. She was only his. She belonged to him. He won't let her be with anyone else, not after he knows she was "it" for him. Besides he didn't do anything wrong. He did all that to protect her.

He followed them in his car as they went to a nearby mall. He looked in rear view mirror and found Butch tailing him. "For God sake, I don't need bodyguards." he hissed to himself.

As soon as he parked, he noticed Butch and Andrew following him.

"I am going to be in the mall, you two stay." he growled at them.

Andrew showed resistance but then nodded. Butch looked tensed but he too nodded.

"Damn it. Where is she?" he growled to himself.

"How does she keeps disappearing like that?" he muttered as he searched the shops on ground floor.

"How is this one?" he heard her voice coming from the trail room.

She twirled in a red lace skater dresses that ended on her thighs. Tyler made a face.

"I like the green one more." he said.

"Tyler! Clearly the red one is more pretty." Elena replied as she twirled, one more time.

"What about this pink one?" Tyler said.

"Wear this one!" Tyler ordered.

"Okay!" she said with a sigh and disappeared behind the curtains.

Damon stood their outside, watching the whole scene. Taking his sweet time to decide the most torturous way to kill the guy with his girlfriend.

"Ta Daa!" Elena said, appearing.

"How is this?" she asked.

"It's fucking awesome!" Tyler said. That did it. "No way in fucking hell!" Damon growled to himself.

"You have about one minutes to explain why are you here with him or I'll beat the fucking hell out of him!" Damon appeared as he came toward them

"Damon, How? What are-?Why are you here?" Elena didn't know what question to ask first.

"55. 54. 53. 52-," Damon continued counting.

"Whoa. Woah. Slow down dude." Tyler said, stepping back.

"Who is he? Elena," Damon asked in a dangerous tone that made Elena's skin crawl.

"Not that you have any right to know but he is Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's boyfriend," Elena said in a strong tone. No, she refuses to get intimidated by him after how he treated her in morning.

"then why are YOU here with him if he is Caroline's boyfriend. How come I have never even heard of him before?" Damon said, taking a step toward her. She nervously stepped back.

Realization struck Elena as she realized what was Damon referring to. He thought she was cheating him. She was vaguely aware of his possessive nature but this was the first time he actually showed his displeasure over her male friend.

She didn't like the betrayal and hurt look in his eyes. Even after what he did in the morning she didn't want to make him so upset.

"Damon. It's Care's birthday. We are here to buy her a presents and all the stuff for her surprise birthday." she said, taking a step toward him.

"She is all yours dude. She is just helping me out to pick out the perfect dress and-," Tyler trailed off with a grin.

"He is going to propose!" Elena said excitedly almost jumping.

"Oh!" Damon was shocked. Okay, he didn't expect that. In his defense he was paranoid that Elena might hate him after what happened in the morning.

"Isn't it exciting?" Elena said beaming at him.

He smiled, looking at her smiling.

"I am so happy for you." she said looking at Tyler.

"I will go buy this dress in size 3, you go change. We have to go buy the ring too!" Tyler said as he left.

Elena turned around, Damon he held her wrist and yanked her to him.

"I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For what?" she said.

"For everything," he said, in almost a whisper.

"Damon, look," She was cut off by Tyler who had shopping bags in his hands.

"Elena, change already." Tyler said with a groan.

"Look Lovebirds. Today is my day so can you guys please continue this sweet whispering thing to some other day." Tyler said.

Elena giggled before she pushed Damon away, softly.

It took about two minutes before she showed up in her purple printed dress paired up with her opaque tights and blazer.

Damon laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand. She stiffened a bit but didn't pull away. They made their way to a jewelry shop. "Elena and Care have the same ring size," Tyler said.

"Care told me Elena is dating a Salvatore. I was like Whoa, because our Elena doesn't date much especially after what happened with Matt-," he trailed off as he noticed Elena's grim looks.

"OH! Okk! Awkward. Anyway, mm. How about this one?" he pointed a ring with a grouping of gems.

"Matt as in the guy at your house, Yesterday?" Damon whispered.

"Yes, he is my ex-boyfriend" Elena replied in same low tone.

"ex fiancé," Tyler corrected.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Not now, Damon. And Care doesn't like cluster rings, Ty she prefers solitaire" Elena said.

"Colored gems or Pure diamond?"

"This vintage style looks good!" Elena commented, pointing at one.

"That one please," Tyler told the salesgirl.

The Salesgirl handed him the delicate ring. "Excuse me, Damon! I need to borrow your girl's hand for a while," he said as he snickered at an inside joke.

Elena snickered too.

"Use your right hand," Damon said to Elena as she tried to let go of his hand, still grasping her left hand tight.

She rolled her eyes and offered Tyler her right hand. He slid on the ring on her third finger.

..

..

Flashback

"Marry me, Elena? Marry me and I will give you everything you want? I love you so much, Elena! Will you marry me?" a blonde boy asked her, kneeling on his one knee.

Everyone was looking at them. "Yes," she said with tears in her eyes.

Over

..

..

"See, I like this one?" Tyler said, showing her another ring and sliding it on. "Princess cut,"

"Aha! Yeah! It's pretty but not perfect," Elena said, sliding the ring out. "That one just screams Caroline," Elena pointed to another ring.

"One carat Princess cut Diamond Vintage Wedding Ring Set in White Gold," The salesgirl said as she handed Tyler that ring.

He slid it on Elena's finger. "This one is perfect," Elena voiced her opinion.

"Well! Since Care is basically your sister and approval from my soon to be sister by law is extreme important, we will be buying this," Tyler said happily.

"Buy a new one of the same size. A virgin ring. I want Care to be the very first person who gets to wear it," Elena said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Damon had been watching her this whole time. Somehow he couldn't help but think about how he would propose to her if they ever got to that part of their life. He knew instantly by Elena's behavior that she was more into a moonstone rings.

"Cash or Credit Card?"

"Credit Card." Tyler answered before he looked at Elena.

"I will be back in a minute,"

Elena yanked her hand away from him, softly. He grasped it back. She rolled her eyes looking at him. He smirked as if challenging her.

"Love birds over here," Tyler said, calling them.

"Stop saying that," Elena said, blushing.

"You two have been holding hands like five graders all this time, what else should I call you then!" Tyler said with a snicker as he walked past them.

..

..

"We have balloons, cake, confetti and snow spray," Tyler said, checking out bags. "I was already done with flower arrangements before I went for hospital duty," Elena informed.

"Cool. Matt will be keeping Care busy, Right?" Tyler said.

"Matt's still here," Damon asked looking at Elena.

"Yes, he is staying over at Lena's place," Tyler answered, absentmindedly.

"Oh! Great. Ice cream. I forgot Ice cream. Lena you take this bags back to car while I go buy chocolate ice cream, Care's favorite," Tyler said with a grin he disappeared.

"Your ex fiancé is living with you?" Damon snarled at her.

She took a step back. "He is more than just my ex-boyfriend. He is very close friend too," Elena replied, but not in her usual chipper tone or the friendly loving tone she used with Tyler a little while ago. He couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Here, last box. I had to fight with an old lady for this but worth it." Tyler said coming back toward them.

"I will be going with Tyler. We need to talk though." Elena said, looking at Damon.

"You're most welcome to join us, Damon?" Tyler offered with a smile.

Before Elena could protest, Damon replied," I will accept that offer."

..

..

A month ago, if someone told Damon he would be helping the girl of his dreams decorate her house for her best friend's birthday and proposal, he would have laughed his butt off but now he was whipped to core.

"Matt, not like that slide them down so they make a zig zag pattern." Elena guided Matt as he fixed the fairy lights on the walls of their backyard. Damon watched them from a distance as he spread flower petals to make an aisle.

"Rick said, Care would be home in about twenty minutes, guys! Hurry up." Tyler said.

"Get down here, Matt! Seriously, why do I have to do everything around here?" Elena said in frustration.

Matt jumped off the stool and Elena took his place, gracefully hanging the fairy lights in a particular design. Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched Matt's eye rake her body from behind.

"Hey buddy! Take a break. I will help 'MY' girl out," Damon said, going over toward them.

"She is all yours," Matt said with a fake smile and walked away.

"Yup, buddy! She is all mine now," Damon replied in his mind.

Damon reached out for her, held her waist so she wouldn't fall. She stiffened once but she didn't brush his hands away.

"Done…" she said in relief.

She turned around. He offered her his hand. She ignored him and jumped from the stool.

"I know that you're upset" he said, before she could leave. She had been putting a lot of effort throughout the two hour they get to spend in her home. She made sure he stayed away from her. But, every time he somehow managed to come close to her again.

"Yes. Damon. I'm upset but this is the biggest day of the one of the people I love the most so I want to enjoy. We can talk later! Please," she said, before walking away.

"SHE IS HERE!" Tyler's said excitedly.

"Best of luck to my future Brother by law," Elena said as she kissed Tyler's cheek.

Damon followed her to the house.

"Elena."

"I just made myself pretty clear that I don't want to talk right now," Elena answered as she moved toward the living room.

That's it. He held her wrist and yanked her to him, pushing her to the nearest wall. He instantly held both of her wrists pinning them to her either sides as his body pressed against her.

"I can explain everything," he pleaded.

"No, you can't. Damon, we can't be together " she said, with a sigh.

"No, Elena," he looked like he was one step away from dying a torturous death.

"Yes, I can't be with a guy who insist to be introduced as my boyfriend around people I know but would refuse to acknowledge me as his girlfriend around his colleagues and friends. Do you know how embarrassing it was to show up at your work to invite you to my best friend's birthday party only to be literally asked to get out and not come without an appointment?" she said, he could feel how hurt she was.

"Elena…I-," he couldn't find words to apologize.

"No! I am not going to be just another one on your list. This is why I don't date guys of your social status. You people think you're just better than everyone else." She rambled on.

"You are not just another one on list. You are so much more important. I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. You are like a part of me that I never knew existed." He said nuzzling her neck.

Elena closed her eyes in content. Why was that every time he touched her? She felt current run through her body. But she knew for sure this was just another one of his façade. She knew this was all a joke or an experiment to him, he was a player by nature. She wasn't anything special. Why would he want her? . He only wanted her body.

"Let go of me " she said as she pushed him off.

"No," he said, pushing her against the wall again.

"Damon, If you want me then I can't be your dirty secret. I DON'T want to be with you and frankly this is getting a little uncomfortable, you followed me from hospital today, didn't you?" she said.

His shocked expression gave him away. "I noticed your bodyguard outside my hospital today," she said. He was taken aback. If this was her reaction to him following her today, he could only imagine how she would act if she found out he had been following her around for a month now. He pulled away but was still close to her.

"Damon, you're a nice person…but this (pointing at him and herself) isn't going to happen. You and I are too different. It's better we end this right now before any of us get hurt." She said.

"You're breaking up with me right after the day we made us official,"

"Official? You called me your friend in front of your colleagues, you practically threw me out of your workplace. I am not going to be your dirty secret; I am not doing this."

"No. Your mine," he said in a harsh tone. She was shocked. What was the matter with him?

"Ok that's it. Damon Salvatore I don't, I repeat, don't want to be with you ever. I have self-respect, dignity and no matter how good looking you are, no matter how filthy rich you are or no matter how high your social status is, my morals and dignity are one thing I never compromise. I will not be a dirty secret you hide from the world." she said in a strong tone.

"You don't know who you're messing with, Elena." he warned her.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked, shocked.

The dangerous look on his face disappeared and a tortured look took its place as he realized he was threatening the girl he loved just because she refuses to be with him. Was he that low? He was disgusted by himself.

"I wish you all the love and happiness, Damon. I am sorry this couldn't work out. Enjoy the party" she said, that concerned look back on her face.

She brushed past him and went to living room, wiping her hands off.

"Yes!" he heard Caroline squeak from the backyard.

..

..

Elena opened her four wheeled suit case and threw her clothes in it. She always hated packing. But this time she didn't mind packing at all. She needed to get out of the city for couple of days. Thank God, New Year's Eve was close and she had official holidays from hospital and both of her colleges. Her mum had called her two times to remind her to pack up.

Damon had been persistent with apologizing. It was like every time she opened her phone she found new messages from him claiming how sorry he was. A bundle of calls not to mention all the flowers he sent. He personally came to meet her but she made Tyler tell him that she didn't want to see him.

"Mystic Falls in one day, I have been waiting for this like more than two months, I so want to go back to Mystic Falls, visit our old school, wake up in my old room." Elena rambled nervously as Caroline eyed her.

"Shut it! Elena. We both know you're actually running away from him, Aren't you? Lena. Just talk to him. Tell him you're not ready for a relationship." Caroline said.

"He doesn't get a hint." Elena said showing her phone.

"It's really about him disrespecting you in his office you're still stuck up on that situation with Matt, right?" Caroline asked.

"No. I am over that situation. I want to be in a relationship with a guy who is-who is honest with me-not like Matt. I have long forgiven him. We are even friends now. Close friends. And I understand what he did. I am just not going to let anyone else use me and hurt me like that," she replied.

"Damon really likes you Elena. He might have a shady reputation but you should see the way he looks at you,"

"Yes. The way he looks at me as if he owns me already." Elena said wearily.

"the way he looks at you like it's different. As if he would go all Bruno Mars and jump in front of car for you,"

"that only happens in movies."

"Think again." Caroline again, opening the curtains. Damon was standing in her garage, by his car.

"He'd been standing there all night in the rain."

"Shit. This crazy guy." Elena said as he rushed out of the house. "Mister Salvatore. What the hell are you doing here, especially in this weather. What is wrong with you. Is this a joke to you."

"I brought some gifts for you."

"You can't buy me or my love."

"Elena, will you listen to me?" he pleaded.

"My ex-boyfriend is a cop. Now we might not be on good terms but he would probably do me a favor and throw you behind the bars for harassing me. I don't want you to call me. I don't want you to text me. I am not some slut; you can't just buy me. I don't want anything to do with you. If you have even a little bit of respect for me which I know you don't or you wouldn't have thought of buying me fancy gifts in exchange for being your whore this month, anyway Leave me alone!" Elena hissed at him.

"I don't want you or your fancy things especially your fancy things. I might not have as much as money as you have but I am capable of buying stuff for myself," she said, still enraged.

"Will you listen to me?" he shouted back at her, moving toward her.

"No. Get out of my house." she shouted.

He instantly trapped her between his arms against the door which knocked the breath out of her.

"I have no intention of buying your affection. I will earn it. These were all gifts for you. I wanted to take you out to an official ball. I wanted to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend," he said, looking in her eyes.

Elena was taken aback.

"and I have solid reasons for not introducing you to Elijah that day, a reason I can't share now, but you should know that I have best interest for you, I wanted to keep you safe from the wrong kind of crowd in my society. I am sorry for hurting you Elena. You keep treating me like trash but I'm still here, right. Can't you feel my sincerity? You mean hell a lot to me, Elena. I want this to work." he said, pulling his arms back and folding them across his chest still looking at her.

He saw guilt flash across her face. From the corner of his eye he noticed Caroline tug Tyler away to a room.

Elena's fought back tears but her eyes were glossy now. She felt really guilty for treating Damon like that. "I am so sorry," she said, almost on verge of tears.

"What I did was impulsive and foolish and If I could take it back I would take it back right now. I was hurt because-I am really sorry Damon," she said, holding his hand looking at him, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Can you forgive me for my bitchy attitude? I screwed up big time. I promise I can make it up to you. It hurt me to hurt you. I'm sorry. I am so ashamed that I showed my worst side to the best thing that ever happened to me." she rambled on in nervousness.

A kiss silenced her. She kissed him back eagerly, pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around him. When he pulled away, smirking at her. She smiled, pecking him once.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I have a list for that but let me show you your stuff."

She looked at him sadly.

"Don't apologize again. Trust me I respect you even more after this," he said as he looked at her disturbed resolve.

"Treating you trash for last two days and shouting at you for buying me gifts, I am a horrible person,"

"Elena. No. You did what you thought was right after what I did, regardless of what my reasons were,"

"This is very expensive; I can't accept this," Elena said eying her dress that he just took out of the bag.

"You have to; I know you will be leaving for Mystic Falls by tomorrow so you don't exactly have time to shop that's why I did it for you. But I'm not going to lie, Rose, My PA and my cousin helped me with it. It's not exactly of your size since I didn't know your measurements but-,"

"I love it." Elena cut him off.

Damon eyes sparkled with excitement. He smiled, cupping her face. Elena leaned in to kiss him. She literally felt guilty for misbehaving with him.

He hated how he manipulated her into thinking she was the bad person. He hated how selfish he was.

..

..

"You will be bringing her to the Mikelson's Ball. Damon, this is dangerous." Rose warned.

"She wants me make it official,"

"You're bringing her into our world, Damon. Are you sure about this?" Rose said, somewhat confused.

"Think rationally, Damon. Once she is in, there is no way out."

"Rose, I am powerful enough to keep Elena safe. She is mine and I will be dead in dirt before I let anyone hurt her," he replied dangerously.

..

..

She looked at herself one last time before she climbed out of car holding Butch's hand. She was wearing a long red dress. The sleeves hung gently around her elbows and the bottom of the dress pooled near her sequin lace introduced attention to the lacing lining up against the breast making every man look back at least once to catch a glimpse of her.

When Elena slowly entered, she spotted Damon talking to a suited handsome guy she recognized as Elijah Smith. She examined her boyfriend. He was looking extremely handsome. She gulped. How was she supposed to resist that type of attraction? He looked beyond the word handsome in his tux. Were his eyes always this blue and intense. He had the kind of eyes that you could get lost into and she did.

As if on cue Damon looked up as she removed scarf from her bare shoulders. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. There she was, his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, standing there on the doorway, wearing what he gifted her.

He rose his brows with a smirk as he walked toward her. "Hi!" she greeted shyly. Great, that did it.

"How do you do that?" he asked, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"How do you get more beautiful every time I see you?" he asked, holding her hand.

She blushed and look down with a chuckle escaping her mouth. "and how many girls fell for that line?" she said, looking at him now.

"Hey! Give me a little bit credit. I did make you blush," he said, looking at her. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her face to a side dodging his lips.

"Damon." she whimpered when he cupped her face and kissed her passionately and forcefully. She kissed him back slowly.

"So! It's true." he heard a sharp voice. He pulled away.

They spun around and found themselves face to face with Rebekah Mikelson.

"Rebekah!" Damon greeted in somewhat a formal tone.

"Hey," she cooed, seductively.

"Meet my girlfriend. This beautiful girl is Doctor Elena Gilbert," he said proudly as his one arm went to her waist.

"Elena, This is Rebekah, my business partner's sister." he completed.

"It's so nice to meet you," Elena said with a smile that always managed to lit up Damon's world.

"Likewise," Rebecca said in a harsh tone.

"Becca. Who do we have here?" Elijah said, eyeing Elena.

"My girlfriend, Elena Gilbert," Damon introduced.

"Isn't she the same girl that came to visit you two days ago. Didn't you mention she was just a friend?" Elijah said, as he took Elena's hand and kissed her knuckle.

"Yup! the very same anyway where is Klaus?" Damon inquired.

"He won't be joining us today. He is away on a business meeting meanwhile I'll be in charge," Rebecca informed.

"Great!" he replied in a mechanical tone.

"Damon, So! This is Elena." Rose said in a cheery tone as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Rose and baby (looking at Elena) this is my cousin and ultimate pain of my ass Rose," Damon introduced them with a smirk.

"It's so nice to meet you and thank you so much for the dress. You have an excellent taste." Elena said as she did a slight twirl with her dress which made Rose giggle.

"It looks lovely with you," Rose said.

"Excuse me, Ladies! I need to meet few people. Rose, you keep my girl company," Damon said as he pecked Elena's lips once and left. Elijah followed him.

"It's such a lovely place. Oh, I love these floral decorations," Elena complemented.

"We hired the best decorators of this city. Of course, It's beautiful," Rebecca said in a bored tone.

"My mum is party planner as well. In fact she is the head of Mystic Falls party organizer team," Elena said proudly.

"Mystic Falls?" Rebecca asked.

"A small town in Virginia," Rose informed.

"Yup, our town has a rich history. You should totally visit. Summer season in MF is to die for. We have all these parties and cultural events." Elena continued, in a cheery tone.

"I prefer beach parties over small town historical parties," Rebecca said, harshly.

"Suit yourself Rebecca! But I am giving you an open invitation in case you change my mind," Elena said sweetly unaffected by her hostile attitude.

Rebecca nodded and left.

"Don't mind her. She is his ex," Rose said.

"I know! I caught that. She is hurt because of me. If I knew Damon would be taking me to his ex-girlfriend's brother's party, I would have never agreed to come," Elena answered with a disturbed look.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. They were never serious," Rose consoled her.

"It's so inappropriate. I am the reason she is hurting, right now!" Elena said.

"Elena! Stop that. She has slept with half of the city. She is just being bitchy because she thinks she has some kind of claim on your boyfriend," Rose said, comforting her.

"Well. I kind of understand her," Elena said, downing her drink.

"How so?" Rose asked, amused.

"Damon is well, I am not going to say he is perfect but he listens, he cares more then he shows, he is funny and he tries to change for the people he cares about without actually changing himself. It would suck to lose him…" Elena said, looking at her boyfriend a few feet away from her talking to two men. On cue their eyes met, she smiled at him and he smirks.

"He is crazy about you." Rose informed her. Elena blushed furiously and smiled. "You're the first one in a while to stay more than a month." she added.

"Oh! Is that so?" Elena asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes! He gets bored with them soon. I am not telling you all this to intimidate you, Elena. I like you. He is fake, sometimes. You're too innocent." Rose said, looking away. Damon was right; this girl did bring out the protective side of everyone.

"I don't know that much about Damon. We are still in getting to know each other phase and I know about his history with women. But don't you think, You're misjudging him. Even I did so, in the very start. Before even going out with him. I made up my mind that this would just be a onetime thing. You see, I don't usually date guys from… your society." She completed.

"What made you change your mind?" Rose asked, eyeing her.

"There is something in his eyes. Pain and sadness. I somehow wanted to wipe it away from his eyes. I thought about it. Maybe he is just misjudged. Maybe he had been through so much that now it's hard for him to open up to people."

She took a deep breath.

"He is just being strong. He tries to disguise his scars and pain by his cockiness and confidence, that doesn't mean he is fake. He just doesn't want to show the world how damaged he is. He learnt the hard way to survive. So before judging him I should get to know him and that's why I decided to take a chance," Elena ended in a chipper tone.

"Wow!" Rose said, eyes widened at how close yet how far the girl was from the truth of their life.

"Besides he is very understanding and very caring so despite all his mysterious persona there is some good in him. He is worth saving," Elena said looking at him as he slowly winded up his conversation and started walking toward him.

"You're always looking good in people, aren't you?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

Elena shrugged.

"I am rooting for you. Maybe, You're just what he needs." She said as she squeezed Elena's hand.

"I will get us some drinks," she added as she walked away.

She stopped Damon on his way. "You tried to warn her, Didn't you?" Damon asked, one eyebrow raised.

"She is too good. It will probably end up killing her," Rose commented.

"I know, that's why I am here. That angel needs a devil to protect her from her goodness. (scoff) She needs me to protect her from herself." Damon replied with a chuckle.

Elena waved at him. He waved back. "How cliché? The devil falls in love with an angel," Rose muttered as she moved out of his way.

..

..

Elena was bored to hell but she maintained to restrain her yawns. It didn't help that she was hungry as hell but it took a while with all the dancing and toasts before the dinner was finally served. A table was reserved for them, her boyfriend, Rose and his business colleagues, Mr. Clark, Mr. Elijah Smith, Rebecca and Mr. Warren.

"Pretentious snobs," she could hear Caroline's voice in her head as they all rambled about certain party.

Somehow the conversation turned to her.

"A neurosurgeon?" Mr. Clark said, impressed.

"Yes! Though I still have to complete residency and a few more practice years before I am as expert as our head of department Dry Hampton. He is our role model." Elena said as she munched.

Mr. Clark eyebrows were raised. As far as he knew Damon, brainy chicks weren't his types.

Damon stared at her. He loved her passion. He loved how she got lost talking about her work.

"I do work in hospital because it's my final year. I assisted in a lot of major surgeries," she said proudly.

"My brother funds your hospital. Watson Hospital does have very dedicated staff," Mr. Warren said.

Elena nodded, smiling.

"So, you manage it with your grad college and your teaching job at Whitmore?" Rose said, surprised.

"Alternate nights of the week, only seven hour duty, from seven to one," Elena said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't you get tired?" Elijah asked, mesmerized. Damon didn't appreciate his love struck tone.

"Yeah but I like it. Sometimes I get lucky and Doctor Hampton asks me to assist him. I get real action. I get to help him save lives," Elena said in an excited tone.

"Interesting!" Rebecca said, looking at Damon. "You like saving people?" she asked Elena.

"Who wouldn't? We are all born with divine fire in us, I would do everything in my power to save a patient. The idea of someone life in your hands is scary-to think that with one mistake someone can lose their life. But It's okay to be scared-it means you're about to do something really brave." she said in a serious tone.

Elijah smiled, nervously. Damon glared at Rebecca.

"Elena's views are beautiful. Aren't they? She would do everything in her power to SAVE someone. Will you ever save a killer Elena?" Rebecca asked with a wicked grin.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked. She noticed Damon flinch.

"Supposedly, you find out a dying patient of yours is a killer, would you save him?" Rebecca asked with a wicked grin. She knew Elena was unaware of the fact that presently Miss-Righteous who loved saving people was dining with the worst kind of criminals this city had ever witnessed.

"I am a surgeon not a judge, Of course I'll save him," Elena replied.

Rebecca was taken aback.

"These shrimps are amazing, Elena, Try them?" Rose offered, changing the topic.

..

..

Elena settled into the couch of Damon's bed room and relaxed, diverting her attention to him as he scooted closer to her. His arm went around her waist as he pulled her closer. She still couldn't believe he talked her into staying at his house tonight. She was wearing his old sweat shirt and his pajama pants that he somehow managed to dig out of his closet.

"Did you enjoy?" he asked, looking at her intently.

She nodded. "Yes, It was a different experience." she said.

"Don't lie. It sucked." he said with a smirk.

"Oh God, yes. It sucked. I mean they didn't even dance properly and don't even get me started on drinks. Chardonnay really? I hate chardonnay and don't even get me started on your business talks. It took everything in me to stifle the continuous yawns, your friends are so boring." she rambled as he looked at her with a grin.

"Good now you know how I feel when you and your little doctor friends talk about your surgery stuff," he said, with fake annoyance in his tone.

"By the way, this is so not your color?" Elena said as she wiped his lips with the back of her hand and showing him a slight red shade.

"What the-," he trailed off in horror.

"How long has it been there?" he asked in utmost horror.

..

..

flashback

"Hey! Give me a little bit credit. I did make you blush" he said, looking at her. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her face to a side dodging his lips.

"Damon," she whimpered when he cupped her face and kissed her passionately and forcefully. She kissed him back slowly.

over

..

..

"Oh God, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I tried to stop you," Elena said, eyeing him.

"I have been walking with red lipstick on my lips all this time," he said in a shocked and horrified tone.

Elena giggled.

He glared at her but his eyes softened as she laughed. As she saw his dazed looks, she stopped, looking into his eyes.

"I am sorry; I should have told you. I thought it would be funny" she said, earnestly.

Elena moved closer to him, retracted by a cosmic fishing reel. Her hand moved to cup his cheek. Damon's hand came up instinctively to press her hand against his cheek even as he dipped his head to let his lips brush her palm. Her soft palm on his cheek, laid his demons to rest.

Eyes closed in grateful reprieve, Damon pressed his lips more firmly to her palm; and she hissed. That hiss gave him wings; his heart soared.

Before she knew it he picked her up and walked toward his bed, dropping her on his bed. He climbed and sat next to her moving now to hover was what he wanted as soon as he laid his eyes on her, Elena on his bed. That's where she belonged. She feathered her lips over his. He pulled her closer to him, dropping gentle kisses on her eyelids, nose and lips.

His fingers press into the flesh of her thigh, as though he needs to hold onto something. She tilted her head a fraction, exposing her throat. It was an invitation and he couldn't ignore it. Leaning in, he ran his nose up the column of her neck, kissing the trail he made previously. His hands moved up and down her body, roaming wildly.

He pressed himself against her. She was his heaven. She was soft, delicate and delicious. She moaned as he sucked on a spot of her throat and whimpered as he left a mark. Her hands in his hair. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and moved him back to her face capturing his lips. Damon's tongue forces through the barrier of her lips and she devours him. He wanted more. He was hovering over her and then pressing himself against her.

They pulled away due to lack of oxygen. She looked into his eyes. She could see lust in his eyes. He captured her lips again and moved toward her cheek, her jawbone and then her neck. His hands trying to remove his sweatshirt off from her.

"I'm tired." She whispered. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Hey…It's okay…I can understand" he said, pulling her back in his arms. Good, because she missed the heat of his body.

"Thank you," she murmured as she molded herself in his arms.

"We should sleep now. We have a flight tomorrow." he murmured.

"Where are you going?" she asked, he didn't mention any plans earlier.

"Mystic Falls with you" he whispered.

"What?" she almost shouted as she rose up.

"What?" he said, pulling her back but she brushed his hands away.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your mum called me. She invited me again." He said making a face, annoyed now because he was sleepy now and her in his arms were providing him with content and peace he had long forgotten.

"How the? When did she call you and Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Caroline gave her my number. She called me yesterday. We had a nice skype chat. She invited me to celebrate New year with you in Mystic Falls since you were to inconsiderate to invite me to tag along," he said, as he pulled her back in his arms. This time she didn't resisted.

"but…but…We weren't even on talking terms, yesterday," she said.

"Can we talk tomorrow. I am tired." he said in a childlike tone.

"oh…ok," she replied. His arms around her protectively. Her head resting on his shoulder.

He inhaled her scent and before he knew he was out. This was peace. This was heaven.

..

..

"This is going to be way too dangerous, Bonnie," Enzo warned her.

"She is my best friend. I have to do this for her," Bonnie replied.

"Damon will kill you."

"I am not afraid of him," she replied.

"you're getting paid for this," she added.

"It's not about money. I am just worried for you." Enzo said, feeling indignant.

"He had been hovering her all the time. I didn't get a single chance to get close to her. I need her alone for just an hour," Bonnie said.

"As soon as she comes back from Mystic Falls. We will act on our plan," Enzo finalized.

..

..

So that's it with chapter 3.

Do review for more chapters. Tell me what you liked. Also do you want more scenes. New scenes?

Suggestion.


	5. Mad for you

Chapter: 'Mad for you'

* * *

The continuous vibration of his phone woke Damon up from the best sleep he had in a while. Elena stirred in his arms, disturbed by the sound of vibration. Before she could wake up he instantly picked up his phone and answered the call, unwrapping his arms and untangling his legs from the delicate girl, he rose up and went outside his bedroom.

"Good Morning" A shrill voice said.

"This better be important, Rebekah" he muttered.

"It is. I have Klaus's message for you. We have issue with the Mayor regarding next order. Apparently his GM is Mr. Righteous. He comes from a strong family, so strike a deal with him and if that fails kill him." Rebekah said bluntly, straight to the point.

"I will get Rose on it" Damon replied.

"So, Elena any good in sack?" Rebekah asked in a sharp tone.

"Not that it's any of your business, but unlike you Elena has a strong character and a pure soul. She doesn't sleep with everyone she makes eye contact with " Damon retorted.

"I'm guessing she didn't sleep with you, yet. Huh. Is that why you have been a love sick pup? Because she won't sleep with you. I always knew you like the chase,"

"Sad and pathetic, Rebekah. No self-respect at all even after I dumped your ass and threw you out of my room. You still keep on prying on my love life," Damon said, with full intention to hurt her.

"Love life? She doesn't even know the real you. She will be running screaming if she finds out she had been cuddling with a mob leader. She doesn't know right?" Rebekah sneered.

"Yes. She doesn't" he hissed.

"and she won't either if you don't want your sex tape with my driver leaked. I don't think your brother would appreciate that," Damon threatened.

Rebekah's silence assured him she won't. He smirked. He hung up on her.

When he came back to his room, it was empty. He checked in washrooms. They were empty too. Now, he was alarmed. Where was Elena?

"Girl, I like the way you move

Come and show me what to do

You can tell me that you want me

Girl, you got nothing to lose

I can't wait no more

I can't wait no more" a not so unpleasant shrill voice came from his kitchen.

He slowly followed the voice. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Elena was singing on top of her lungs, swinging her hips as she smashed two eggs into the pan. She did a twirl and walked toward the tap.

He smirked as he saw her twirl one more time before she danced toward the frying pan. The song on her iPod changed and her tune also changed.

"Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

Cause, baby, now we got bad blood" she sang in funny grave tone as she danced.

Damon noticed both of the maids of his kitchen staff at the back looking weirdly at Elena as she danced without a care in world not noticing him or those maids.

She had her earphones on she didn't seem to notice anything.

When one of the maid spotted him, she tried to get Elena's attention to him. Damon signaled her to stay quiet as he brushed his finger against his lips. He smiled as he took out his phone and recorded the show his girl was putting out for them.

"Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)

Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)

You say sorry just for show (hey)

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)

If you love like that blood runs cold," she sang and emptied the contents of frying pan on a plate.

She took out her earphones but continued singing. "Now we got problems

And I don't think we can sol-," she trailed off as turned around with the plate, noticing him for the first time.

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Great Show!" he said, putting back his phone and clapped. "Consider me impressed" he added.

She further blushed as she noticed two girls behind the kitchen counter, smiling at her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear Elena Gilbert's version of Baliendo and Bad blood," he said, with a smirk.

"and what is this?" he asked as he stalked closer.

"Breakfast," she said showing him a plate.

"No omelet for me?" he said, making a fake pout.

"This is for you. I ate my one off the frying pan," she said with a laugh.

"You cooked for me?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "I will hardly call this cooking…It's just a simple Omelet," she said as she brushed past him and placed the plate on kitchen counter.

He smiled at her and followed her. "Juice?" she asked.

"Orange," he replied.

She went toward the fridge and opened it, taking out a carton. "Care doesn't like carton stuff, she prefers freshly squeezed, so now I too am use to freshly squeezed." She rambled as she handed him a glass of orange juice.

He stared at her as he munched. She rambled on about Caroline and her schedule. Normally he hated women who talked too much but Elena was different. He was taking in every word she said as he munched on the breakfast she made him along with the performance she gave. He could never get tired of this.

He was noticing every small detail about her and committing it to his memory. He noticed how she played with her hair when she got nervous. He noticed how she smiled widely as she talked about Caroline or Jeremy or any family member. He noticed how she laughed touching his bicep when he made a sarcastic yet funny comment. He noticed how she rolled her eyes as she talked oh so lovingly about her students. Should he be jealous, should he be threatened? Because somehow he felt like he was being robbed off his share of affection. He never liked to share.

But then all his jealous thoughts disappeared when her fingers slowly trailed up his back to the nape of his neck and played with his hair.

"This omelet is delicious," he complemented. No, it was nothing special. It was even a little burnt from a side and he was used to continental food but she made it for him and that made it the best fucking omelet in history of omelets or breakfast or any meal ever.

"Get a grip, Salvatore," he murmured to himself, low enough so she wouldn't hear.

She beamed, her cheeks rose and stretched her mouth in a smile. "Thank you," she replied with a blush.

He fell in love with her all over again. He loved it when she blushed and looked down. "and I love it when you blush like that…" he said, his one hand reaching to cup her cheek.

She coughed. "Not here. People are watching" she whispered.

He smiled. " Tresa, Emma...This is Elena, my girlfriend," he said looking back at the girls who were busy cleaning up the mess Elena made. They looked up smiling at Elena.

"You two don't have any problem if I get intimate with my girlfriend in kitchen. Do you?" he added, with a smirk.

Elena eyes widened in embarrassment. Both of the maids looked shell shocked.

"Damon…" Elena squeaked, jumping off her stool.

"What? I am just showing you that this is my house and I can get intimate with my girl wherever I want," he said, nuzzling her neck as he jumped off the stool too

She nudged him lightly in the ribs as she ran off toward his bedroom with him chasing her.

"That can't be Damon Salvatore" Tressa said, shocked.

"I have never seen him this happy before, hell I have never seen him even smile." she added.

"Do you think he is in love with her?" Emma asked, looking up at Tressa as she dusted the counter.

"As much as I know Damon Salvatore and I know him quite a lot, I have been working here for the past four years, this girl is in serious trouble. This will end up in two ways. Either the girl will come to her senses and run away from him ergo making him hunt her down and kill her because he doesn't take rejections nicely or she will end up dead being associated with a dangerous guy like him," Tressa said was fully aware of her boss's reality but her lips were sealed. She was too deep involved in their dirty work.

"Don't say that… they look so happy," Emma said as she heard the giggles coming from her boss's bedroom.

"Oh honey, he is a disease. A fatal disease for that poor girl," Tresses completed.

..

..

They were at the airport, waiting at a queue. Damon moved closer to her, nuzzling her neck.

"Shh. Damon. We're in public." She said, red faced yet loving his touch.

"So, what?"

He inched closer, moving her hair from her neck, so he could kiss it. To everyone else it was an innocent act but he was riling her up.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She mumbled.

He moaned and kissed her shoulder.

A loud beep almost made her jump. Her phone was ringing. It was Stefan, her boss.

"Hey Boss!" she said.

"Hi Elena!" Stefan replied with a chuckle. "Busy?" he added.

She looked at her boyfriend who glared at her, clearly pissed.

"No, not at all, what's up?" she said, brushing Damon's hands away from her hips.

"You didn't reply to my texts last night, I just wanted to check up on you," he replied.

"I was out with my boyfriend," she replied, as her boyfriend nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, did you grade the assignments I handed over to your roommate three days ago?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. I will drop them off in an hour," Elena replied as she brushed her boyfriend off her. She got off her bed, moving toward the window, Damon behind her.

"So, I have been invited to New year's party at Chase's place, want to hang out?" he asked, finally coming to the point.

"I would have loved too but I am going back to MF today," she said, nudging her boyfriend in stomach who kept on nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, when will you be back?" he asked.

"In a week, Get off me-Hey-I'll come by your place in an hour. I am a bit busy right now. My huh… cat… won't leave me alone," she said as she pushed her boyfriend away who had somehow sneaked up his hands under her shirt.

"Sure…" he replied with a cold sigh.

She hung up before he could say bye.

"Seriously Damon! What would my boss think of me now, can't you keep your hands to yourself just for a minute?" she said in a fake annoyed tone.

"What did your boss want?" he said, not minding her tone even a bit.

"He wants me to drop off the papers he gave me to grade, but we are already on our way,"

"How about I ask Butch to do that for us,"

Stefan stared at the empty fireplace, in despair, remembering her smile.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _"Elena!" Stefan smiled widely as he opened the door for her._

 _"Hey Boss!" she said._

 _"Please come in," he said, getting to a side._

 _She was wearing a cute love style hollow loose knitting sweater paired up with skinny jeans and knee length boots. Her hair was flowing down to her back. A little bit of blush and eyeliner and she was perfect._

 _"Earth to Stefan!" she said waving her hand in front of his face._

 _"Oh sorry" he said with a blush._

 _"How is Lexi?" she asked him about his current girlfriend._

 _"We broke up" he said, looking away._

 _"Oh My…"_

 _"I am so sorry!" she said, hugging him._

 _"I am okay" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist._

Stefan always had a crush on this particular girl. She caught his eye way back in college. His infatuation with her turned to strong positive attraction when she accepted his job offer and working daily basis with her just made that feel stronger.

So strong that even the fact that she had a boyfriend now didn't matter. He knew he was being selfish but he wished with all his heart that her relationship would fall apart.

" _You know I'm here with you," She pulled him closer to comfort him._

Stefan smiled. This is why he wanted her. After his miserable childhood and his struggling youth, he need this kind of girl in his life. He needed her positivity, her smiles, her kindness and her love. Was it too much to ask for?

..

..

She was wrapped in Damon's arms, they were seated on the plane now.

"How old is he?" he inquired, shocked.

"Who?"

"Your boss?"

"26," she answered.

"What? When you said he is a professor, I always imagined some old dude. You're telling me that all this time when you talked about Professor Will, you have been talking about a 26-year-old guy," he asked, aghast.

She laughed at his horror struck expression.

"Okay. You shouldn't feel threatened. We are totally platonic. I mean he did ask me out two times but I always turned him down," she informed, running her fingers through his hair.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!"

"Shush…" she hushed him.

"He knows I am with you besides he doesn't have that spark, that magic" she said and then suddenly stopped.

"What?" he asked, eyes raised.

"Never mind. You won't get it," she said, relaxing on her seat.

"No, Tell me!" he insisted, cupping her face.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked.

"because it's cheesy,"

"My quota of cheesy and sappy stuff is empty. I need some cheesy stuff," he insisted in a childlike way.

"Did it ever happen to you that you just randomly meet someone so so beautiful. There is this magic on their face. You like watching them. You like being around them. You wake up just to see them. And then with time it's not their looks that attracts you it's the things they do, their smile, the way they laugh. You just connect with them. You feel something different for them. A feeling that overwhelms you. They make your heart hurt but in the best way, a pain that you will like to feel forever," she rambled on as he stared intently at her.

She looked up at him, realizing she had said too much. The intensity of her feelings might scare him away. She cursed herself for rambling too much. Damn Caroline for that.

"You feel all that for me?" he choked.

There was no going back now.

She nodded.

The next thing she felt was his lips crashing on hers.

..

..

Elena was sleeping using his chest as pillow, her legs spread across her seat and the seat next to her. He couldn't sleep. Stroking her hair, he replayed her words in his mind over and over again. She was falling for him and he couldn't be happier.

He needed Elena. She was his now. He knew Elena would be in constant danger with him by her side. But, he was strong enough to protect her from every danger. Right?

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"I am going to Mystic Falls for a week," he informed Zach.

A silence followed on the other line.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"I have been doing your dirty work for you for years now, it's time I take a break," Damon growled.

"Yes, why now?" Zach asked.

"I am going with my girlfriend to meet her parents," he informed. He couldn't exactly hide anything from Zach. Zach had connections. He would find out anyway.

"G…girlfriend? Since when do you do girlfriends?" Zach asked, flabbergasted.

"Well…I am 29. It's about time I settle down," Damon added.

"Settle? Settle down?" Zach almost shouted.

"You just met that girl a month ago," he added.

"Yeah! So, it's my LIFE besides it's not like I am refusing to follow your orders, nothing else will change," he assured Zach.

"Does she know about-," Zach trailed off.

"No, she doesn't and she won't ever-," he answered firmly.

"Good! But I need to remind you one thing. If she ever became the reason for your disobedience or she ever tried to get in our way not only will you kill her yourself but I will cancel our deal regarding your brother and chuck him into prison too…" Zack threatened. Damon gulped. He knew Zach wasn't bluffing.

"and I won't think twice with that being said I don't have any problem regarding your relationship with Miss Righteous." Zach said in a normal tone.

"Rebekah filled you in," Damon didn't ask he stated.

"Yeah, that little slut gave me all the details yesterday night. Can't say I am surprised though. Like your father you too fell for an innocent doe eyed filly. Lily, you're mum, Of course. She was devastated when she found out what your dad did for a living. So devastated that she committed suicide. Good though! Giuseppe was so whipped with her in the picture," Zach said cruelly.

It didn't hurt. Not anymore. His mother didn't even matter to him. Why should he be upset? When his mother didn't even think twice about it before committing suicide. She didn't kill herself to punish his father for his wrecked lifestyle. She killed herself to satisfy her ego. She would have thought about him if she was as innocent and as good as she posed to be.

"If you're done talking shit, I got to go now, pack and stuff! I will leave Rose in charge. Don't call or text me until I am back," he said before hanging up.

..

..

Over

..

..

He brushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the positive sides. Now that he had a green signal from Zach as well. He could easily concentrate on his relationship. He just has to make sure Elena stays safe and she never finds out about him.

That won't be too difficult. They had very clever plans set up. Their lawyers covered up all their corrupt activities. There construction company was itself doing good considering it was just a pretense, a base for their illegal transactions.

And now with Elena on his side. He felt whole. Yes, this was selfish. Elena was all good. It was like the fate filled her with all the good in the universe and gifted it to him.

She was a dream.

He was bad.

He was probably every woman's worst nightmare.

Talk about polar opposites.

But he didn't care. He had already made his mind. Elena was going to be his and his only. It was selfish considering she wasn't getting a choice. But life had always been unfair to him.

She was the only good thing life had ever offered him and he was keeping her. It was unfair but he didn't care. He didn't fall in love with her by his choice but now that he is he would do everything in his power to make her his.

..

..

"Stop being so nervous, they will love you" Elena said, holding his hand as they made their way to the door of her house.

He nodded.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming," Miranda voice came from far, maybe kitchen.

She opened the door and squeaked, "My baby," jumping on Elena and grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Mommy," Elena whined, embarrassed.

"Damon!" her mum added in excitement, hugging the tall boy.

"Come inside!" she said excitedly almost pushing them in.

"Gray…they are here," her mum shouted, making her flinch.

"Mum…you're shouting in my ear," she whined like a little girl.

"Elena," her father said as he appeared in hallway.

She ran toward her father, hugging him. "I missed you so much, Dad," she said hugging her father.

"See, all the more reasons you should move back to Mystic Falls," he said, hugging back his daughter.

"Dad, don't ruin the moment, please."

"Oh…and this is my boyfriend, Damon," She said, pulling back walking back toward her nervous boyfriend. She had always seen him confident and cocky. For a change he was nervous and he looked adorable like that.

She laced her fingers through his.

"See, I told you she isn't into homosexuality, she does have a boyfriend now give me my 10 bucks of the bet," her mum squeaked in excitement.

Grayson eyed Damon. "She could have hired him; he does have the physique of a male escort," her father whispered audibly to her mother.

"Dad," Elena's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Excuse me," this was the first time Damon spoke.

"How much is she paying you? I will pay you double if you tell us the truth," her father asked.

"I am not-," he was cut off by Elena as she opened her purse and took out a file.

"I knew they won't believe it, here,(showing newspaper clippings)these are Damon's interviews related to his company, so now you know he isn't a man escort and here is his business card, you can call his PA to confirm his identity," Elena said handing over her file.

She looked back at her shocked boyfriend who had his mouth hung open.

"Now, that you have assured he isn't a prostitute; do you approve?" she asked.

"This is real, then? You're serious about this?" her dad asked, flabbergasted.

"We can talk about the details later, honey," her mum interrupted.

"Elena, Why don't you two freshen up…dinner will be served in about thirty minutes," her mum stated as he pushed her glaring husband to a side.

"My family is freakish," Elena said with a giggle.

"Yeah, one of kind," he commented.

"Come on! We need hurry and freshen up. I am starving," she said as she guided him to a room upstairs.

"This is your room," she said opening the door on left.

"You will be staying with me?" he asked.

"Honey, I would love to but my dad would pull your endocrine system from your body and I like you too much. I want to keep you alive for a while," she wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She leans in, capturing his lips in a small kiss before pushing him away, playfully.

"We will play later, you need to freshen up now," she said, winking at him before she left.

..

..

What started as an awkward dinner soon turned pretty interesting when Elena's family started talking about all the embarrassing stories about her school life. To them, Damon and Elena had been together for more than six months, thanks to lies Elena fed her mother before the fateful night at airport where she met Damon. Only Jeremy knew the reality that they have only been dating for a month.

But, Elena couldn't help but notice how much genuinely Damon seemed to be interested in her life. She knew he liked her but his interest in her was too intense, it almost scared her.

"She was mean to bone. She somehow convinced me that every month a woman starts growing a penis. And that tampons are actually used with a razor blade to chop off the new penis every month. I believed that shit for a long time and even convinced my friends." Jeremy said, making everyone laugh on table.

"It's not my fault you're a dumbass," she said, hitting Jeremy on head.

"I can't imagine Elena being bully though. I have never seen anyone as kind as her," Damon added, looking at Elena.

"She dyed my hair pink just because I broke her Barbie Doll," Jeremy informed.

"That was my favorite doll!" Elena retorted.

"Then I had to bleach my hair and dye them back to black but not before the half of Mystic Falls saw me with pink hair. They use to call me the scrawny kid with the pink hair for ages." Jeremy said, still annoyed at his sister.

That night ended with all of five of them watching a chick flick.

By the end of next three days. Damon was more part of the family then Elena would have ever thought. He won Jeremy by partnering up with him in all the Xbox games duels. He was awfully good at them for someone who claimed they never played videogames in their life.

Her dad loved him because now they get to debate on all basketball games and Elena's mum paraded him around with her, showing him off her friends during all the volunteer work, she did.

Damon informed Elena that some of her mum's friends even tried to sexually harass him. They didn't get much time to their selves. But by the end of Wednesday she could have sworn her father had a crush on her boyfriend, when he somehow made Damon cancel plans with Elena and took him out to meet his friends from hospitals.

Her parents thought he was perfect for her. He was financially stable. He was handsome and he got along with her family too much well than she would have thought. But there was a disturbing feeling regarding him in her stomach whenever he got closer to her.

"Does he know about Matt?" her mum snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No" she said.

"Are you serious with Damon?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know,"

"He is in love with you," her mum said.

She spat out the coffee she had been sipping.

"What?"

"No! That's not possible," she added.

"Why not? You two had been together for a while now," her mum said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah but it's too soon,"

"It's plastered on his face. The way he looks at you when you're blabbing all type of non-sense or when he smiles unknowledgeable when you enter the room. Or the way he looks at you when you're singing in that most obnoxious voice of yours while you're doing dishes," her mum added looking at her.

"He likes me a lot, yes! But he doesn't love me," she said, getting up.

"He does-," her mum declared.

"You're falling for him too. You're not there yet but you are falling for him," her mum further declared.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. I am not falling for him," Elena said, looking at her mother.

"Really, Elena, Stop being so godamn stubborn! I see the way you look at him. You adore him when he is playing elder brother to Jer and what about yesterday? When you were going all possessive over him at the summer party in park. You didn't even let Britney say hi to him and don't forget, you nearly lost your mind when he accidentally cut his hand while helping me with lunch. It was like you could feel his pain" her mum reasoned.

"Okay. I like how he is good with my family and I am protective about him that doesn't mean I am falling for him," Elena said.

"and the way you smile when you talk about him," her mother stated.

"I do not smile every time I talk about Damon," she said, hiding her smile.

"You're even smiling now," her mother informed.

"Ok! I guess, but this going very fast," Elena said getting up.

"It's been six months, that kind of progress is okay." her mum said.

"No! No! No! I am in love with-," she trailed off when Damon entered living room with her father following him.

"Pink colored skater dress," she completed when he eyed her suspiciously.

Her mother beamed.

"I will take you out for shopping tomorrow then," Damon offered.

"What?"

"to buy you pink colored skater dresses," he said.

"Yeah sure…" she said as she brushed past him.

"Is she okay?" she heard him in a worried tone.

"Yeah…She just found out that Brad and Angelina are getting divorced…they were her OTP…totally killed her," her mum made up the weirdest excuse ever.

"Totally Elena! She would worry about every damn molecule of this planet. I will go see if she is okay," he said, following her.

"Elena," he knocked on her door.

"Yes," she allowed him to come in.

She was wearing her jacket and was looking around for her shoes.

"Are you going somewhere?" his eyes narrowed.

"Umm. Yeah out for a walk"

"out at this time?" he asked.

"It's Mystic Falls …nothing bad happen here," she stated.

His eyes narrowed further. "Yes but see honey! You are trouble magnet. The fact that a dangerous killer is in love with you is proof enough," he replied in his head.

"I will get my jacket,"

She nodded. She already knew he wouldn't let her go out alone. Somehow, he was very protective when it came to her.

..

..

"You have been awfully quite. Did brangelina divorce hit you that hard?" he asked with a scoff.

"They are getting divorced?" she asked, shocked.

"That's it, true love doesn't exist anymore," she said, in a sad tone.

He stifled his laughter. "You're such a girl," he said in a tone filled with adoration.

She didn't reply.

"Hey don't get so bummed up, as long as Obama's are together, there is still hope," he added with a snort.

As they made their way toward an empty road quite far from her house.

"This is where I met Matt, first," she informed.

His heart dropped, was she missing her ex?

"I was 19 when I first Matt. He was just done with college and he came back to town to live with his grandparents" she continued lost somewhere.

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"Hey," she greeted a cute blue eyed boy who was bending over his car.

"Hi," he replied with a smile.

"Need any help?"

"My car broke here and my phone is dead. Can I use you phone to call tow truck?" he said, walking toward her.

"Sure," she handed her phone toward him.

After five minutes.

He handed her phone back.

"Thank you uh-,"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert," she said, offering her hand.

"Mathew Donavan but call me Matt,"

..

..

Over

..

..

"He was 25…quite older than me, kind of what attracted me to him. I am sucker for older guys. He was awfully interested in me though. I thought it was destiny. A cute guy I randomly met who just couldn't stay away from me…He use to follow me around. Send me gifts. I gave in to attraction and went out with him," she explained.

Damon listened intently.

"I joined a community college but I didn't want to go. I was too happy here with my family and me oh so perfect boyfriend," she said in a mock tone. Damon felt stab of jealousy as she told him about her feelings about her ex. So what if she was over him but somehow it still hurt that she used to love someone else.

"I use to work for the Mayor as a secretary. I had been working for Mr. Anderson for like three years. He trusted me completely." She added and he wondered why she would suddenly jump from explaining about her love life to her work life.

"Matt use to be awfully curious about my work at Mayor's. At times, I wanted to quit because I had three jobs back then but somehow he just managed to convince me not to quit. A year passed just like that. My relationship with Matt progressed. We were in love or at least I thought we were." She said in a bitter tone.

"He use to go through my work laptop daily. It was weird but he was my boyfriend and I completely trusted him." She added.

"Then he started to change but not in bad way. He was far more affectionate then he used to be. He used to tell me ten times a day that he loved me and then he proposed me. Naturally, I accepted." She completed, tears trailing down her face.

"But a week after that,"

..

Flashback

..

Police sirens alarmed her. Elena ran toward the window of her boss's office.

"What's going on?" she asked Mayor Anderson.

Mayor Anderson was as pale as a sheet. He ran toward his desk and pulled out a pistol from his drawer, before she could bolt, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her to him, pistol now pointing her skull.

"You fucking bitch-," he growled at her.

"Sir, What are you doing?" she screamed.

"How could they get hold of those documents?" he shouted at her.

"What documents?"

"The documents regarding my visit to Italy," he growled.

"They were in my laptop, nobody has an access to my laptop," she replied, shaking with fear.

"You little bitch, I told you to be careful with them. I told you no one should ever get hold of them," he said with panic clearly visible in his tone.

"Tell me girl, are all my documents stored in that laptop of yours?" he asked.

"Y…Yes Sir" she replied.

"Fucking bitch," he cursed, loudly.

"Gets your hands off my fiancé," She heard Matt's voice from the entrance of hall.

"Matt!" she screamed.

A group of policemen following him.

" Ashford! Davis! Take positions," he ordered two policemen on his sides.

"Matt!"

"Oh so this is how you got hold of my documents, Donavan, you were under cover," Anderson screeched, pistol still on Elena's temple.

"Anderson, get your hands off the poor girl," Sheriff Forbes said as she entered the hall, her armed force following her.

"Forbes, I didn't know you would sink to this, you used your daughter's best friend to get to me," Anderson tried to guilt trip her.

"It's about time scum like you get locked up. Now this could go two ways. Either you surrender or I shoot to kill," Sheriff Forbes said in a strong tone.

"We have proof against the felony you committed. You not only provided protection to drug mafia but allowed illegal arms business. We have got solid proof extracted from your secretary Miss Gilbert's laptop. You have no out. Surrender!" Sheriff Forbes said in a cold tone.

"Matt, what's going on here?" Elena spoke.

"Anderson! Let her go" Matt shouted.

"Let me go or I'll kill this bitch!" Anderson demanded.

"You wouldn't dare," Matt said.

"Darlin, tell your fiancé their not to provoke me," Anderson whispered in her hair.

A blinding pain hit her when Matt shot her on shoulder.

..

Over

..

"I woke up in hospital two days later," Elena said, as Damon wiped her tears.

They were sitting on stairs near the graveyard.

"He shot me. It wasn't a fatal shot, obviously. He only did that to distract Anderson," she said as a sob escaped her lips.

"He confessed later that he was fresh from police academy. Eager to prove himself, he accepted this mission. Sheriff Forbes planned it all. Everything from our first meeting to our first date was planned by the police department. They didn't fill me in because they thought that would risk the nature of mission. It had to be natural. Matt says that at first it was all about the mission but then he fell in love with me. The proposal was real. But at that time I couldn't think clearly. All I could think about was that he used me." She said, burying her head in her boyfriend's chest.

"I dumped him, moved out of Mystic Falls," she continued. "As time passed, I got over it. I forgave him. We even became friends," she said.

"Do you still love him?" he asked but dreaded the next second, afraid of the answer.

She shook her head. "No. I love him as a friend but not like that not anymore," she said. He sighed in relief.

"I am so sorry," he said as he stroked her hair.

"For what it's worth. I can kill him for hurting you both physically and mentally," he said, making her chuckle.

"You shouldn't make that sort of violent jokes,"

Who is joking. Damon thought menacingly.

"I thought I would never feel like that again." She continued with her story.

"No you won't. I will make sure personally no one ever hurts you again…I will protect you." he said, comforting her.

"No. I am not talking about that…I mean the …other feelings," she said.

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I never thought I would risk the chance of getting hurt again but for some reasons It seem worth it when I am with you. I can't help it Damon. I get into this goofy, smiling mood whenever I am around you. I know it's fast…I know it's weird…I don't know how to say this or even if it's true or not but I think I am falling in love with you," she said, looking deep in his eyes.

He stiffened. "I know it's crazy because I don't even know when you became so important to me…I don't know if it was when I first saw you or on our third date when you cooked for me or a few days ago when I felt so comfortable sleeping in your arms…It just happened," she rambled in nervousness.

"I have been in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you." he blurted out.

"I couldn't tell you because I was scared It would freak you out…and yeah this is going fast but does it really matter. There is no logical explanation for what I feel for you and how it happened. All I know is that I am absolutely, positively, obsessively, beyond any doubt or limits, crazy in love with you," he said, pulling her to him.

Before they could seal it with a kiss, raindrops startled them. "How the…" he trailed off as he saw a childish grin on her face, she was looking at the sky.

"It's just like how I imagined, movie like love confession," she said with a giggle.

"Rain in January? Mystic Falls is a weird place. Come on. Let's go home before we freeze to death" Damon as he sheltered her from cold raindrops hiding his girlfriend in his jacket.

They went home and slept in each other's arms, sated and satisfied with the warmth of each other's bodies. But at the back of Damon's mind, a fear was growing like a tumor, Elena hated Matt for lying to her and hiding his truth, even though, it was for something as noble as saving the country from mafia, she would never forgive him.

But then he didn't have to be scared. He wasn't powerless like Matt, he would have her no matter what. She was his and nothing was changing that.

..

..

After that night, both of them hardly found time for each other. Elena had been busy with her mother helping her out with a founder party while Damon had been off with her father and brother on a guy's trip to his utmost displeasure that he had to accept because in order to have Elena he had to bond with her family too.

One more day and then they would go back home. Life in Mystic Falls has been pleasant. It reminded him of the time when he lived a simple life, a time when he escaped his family. He had to return though because of Stefan.

"and now I have to look for another place though, I didn't tell Care that I can't afford rent all by myself," Elena said to her mother.

"you can always take the money from us," her mum offered.

"No! No! No! I will manage," Elena refused stubbornly.

"You can stay at my place," Damon instantly offered.

"No. It's okay, baby! I will manage. Liam offered me his place anyway, we could co-rent," she said, brushing him off.

"You're not staying with LIAM!" he growled regardless of her mother watching.

"Damon! We will talk about this later," she said, glaring at him.

"Miranda, What makes more sense? Elena living with her boyfriend or Elena living with a guy who has been crushing on her from Day one," he said, anger visible in his tone.

"Elena, you can stay with Damon. He is right. That does make more sense than you staying with Liam," Miranda reasoned.

"It's a college dorm," Elena reasoned. "I can afford it" she added.

She noticed Damon tense. He frowned and got up.

"Okay. Okay. How about this? I will rent one of the rooms in your house, I will stay with you but I'll pay you for that. And I will help you with chores," She reasoned, coming in front of him, blocking his way.

"Really Elena?" he asked, annoyed.

"This is my deal. Take it or leave it. I want my independence," she said, eyeing him.

"Fine but you're staying in my room" he murmured in her ear.

"I know," she replied with a grin.

..

..

When she called Caroline the next day informing her about her new living arrangements. Caroline almost fainted.

"You're moving in with your boyfriend after just one month of dating and you two are already done with I love yous. Elena! Babe! This is not just a little fast. It's sonic speed. Slow down a bit,"

"We aren't moving in" she protested. "I am going to live with him because I don't have any other place to live, I will be paying him. We will be housemates!" she corrected her best friend.

"Potato, potato," Caroline said.

"I know, It's just I don't like it when he is upset and somehow the thought of me staying with Liam was making him upset," she said.

"That's jealousy. He's jealous."

"Why would he? He has no reason to be insecure. I would never make him feel that way." Elena murmured.

"Gilbert, you're in love with him,"

Elena bit her lower lip. "Yeah, that I am."

..

..

"Are you sure you don't want to spend your final night with your family?" he said as she drove toward her "Special club" she had been bragging about.

"Yes. Positive. I have spent more than enough time with all of them. Tonight I want to show you the club me and Care would go to back in our college days," she said as she took a turn stopping her car in front of "Plan B the Club,"

She ran her fingers through her hair, roughing it up. "You're going to love what I'm wearing," she said with a wicked smile as she unzipped her jacket reveling her black sequin long sleeved black backless skirt dress that covered nothing below her thighs. She paired it up with Stiletto Heels.

"What are you wearing?" he blurted out taking in her view.

Yeah, she looked beyond hot and fuckable, he wanted to just bend her over and fuck her raw, but he didn't exactly appreciate the thoughts that would go through other guy's minds once they see his girlfriend like this. She pushed open her door and climbed out of the car.

He followed, taking her jacket out with him.

"You like?" she said, twirling once.

"I more than like but…" he trailed off, giving her back her jacket. Motioning her to put it back on.

She took the jacket from him rolling her eyes. "Conservative Asshole," she commented pulling it back on.

"Excuse me for protecting you," he spat.

"I just don't want guys ogling you in there. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just …you're mine and I don't really like to share," he said pulling her closer to him. "Besides It's cold…" he reasoned.

"I get it. I am so use to this. I have over protective parents and overprotective best friend…and now an overprotective boyfriend," she said with a frown as they entered.

"I am so Not over protective, I am just a little too protective," he said, frowning too.

"besides can you blame me, I don't ever want to lose you, just hearing your voice in the morning makes my day. I haven't met a person whose as nice and caring as you. Your eyes are so expressive and beautiful I can't help but get lost in them. I could stare at you forever and I'd still feel like I haven't had enough of you. I want to kiss every inch of you. You're the only thing in my life that is holding me together right now," he murmured. She noticed she was in his arms, her arms hooked around his neck, their noses touching.

"You're so sappy," she said with grin.

"Only for you, baby," he said pecking lips.

"I love you," she said.

"You do?" he asked, making a mock shocked face.

"Yes," she said, cutely.

"Good because I love you too," he said pulling her closer.

..

..

He took another shot watching her dance with her friends. She motioned him to join her but Damon refused. She twirled around one more time before swinging her hips making it like a show for him. He smirked, watching his girlfriend.

She walked over to him like she was hunter and he was her prey. " Two shots here," she ordered the bartender.

"Let's play a game!" she said wickedly.

"I am all ears!" he replied.

"We have salt,(sprinkling the salt on her neck)lick salt, shot and then lime," she said. "Kind of like big bang theory"

"What's that?"

"A tv show, concentrate you lick the salt, then comes the shot and then comes the lime," she explained.

"Where is the lime?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She opened her lips, showing the lime held by her teeth.

"I like this wild side of you…" he said with a purr as he licked her neck making her moan. Then downing his shot, he lent in to kiss her.

It took a while before they recovered. She guided him to dance floor, facing him, grinding against him. Holding his hand as he spun her around. His face buried in her neck as she swayed slowly. She turns around to face him beaming at him. Her hands hooked around his neck. She captured his lips, moaning when he kissed her back. "I love you, Damon," she said with a dazed look.

"I love you too" he replied.

..

..

Elena's phone buzzed.

Unknown number calling.

She ignored it. She was not even a bit drunk but still Damon insisted on taking the driving seat. They had been dancing, drinking, bonding over making fun of people without them knowing and making out. It was when Grayson called Damon and reminded him that they may be adults now but Elena still had curfew if she was living under his roof, they made their way to home.

"Who is calling you?"

"I don't know! Some unknown number," Elena said.

"Forward that number to me, I will deal with it," he said, sternly.

"Damon…It's okay,"

"Elena. Must you argue with me on everything?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay. Okay." she said, texting him the number that had been constantly calling her.

He stopped the car in front of her house. Sprinting to her side, he opened the door for her with a smirk. Yes, he was holding door open for her. She beamed at him, kissing his cheek in appreciation.

"I wish you could spend the night with me" she said with a pout.

"I will sneak in to your room after your dad falls asleep," he replied and she giggled.

They were like a teenage couple, sneaking around to see each other. They had been craving each other's company to the point of madness.

"I will meet you in an hour then," she said seductively as she nibbled on his ear before the sound of her brother's voice separated them.

"Ugh…My eyes they burn," Jeremy said covering his eyes.

"Shut it, Squirm!" Damon commented.

Elena smiled at him. "Hurry up," she whispered before she retired to her room.

..

..

Beep

Beep

Beep

She picked up.

"Elena Gilbert here," she said, picking up her phone.

A silence followed.

"Hello!"

"Hello! Elena! I am sorry I am calling this late but this is important," a female voice said.

"Yes…"

"Elena…My name is Bonnie Bennett. I want to meet you. I have to tell you something really important regarding your boyfriend Damon Salvatore…" the voice said, shakily.

"OH…I am sorry…I can't hear you properly. Could you repeat that?" she asked. The loud music coming from her brother's room was making it difficult for her to hear a single word.

"Elena…I am Bonnie…I need to meet you. I have to tell you something really important regarding your boyfriend," the woman on the phone pleaded.

All she could hear was "need…tell…boyfriend." and the Pink Floyd song playing in Jeremy's room.

The line on the other side disconnected.

Elena called back the woman several times but she didn't pick up. She shrugged and threw her phone on her bed and went to freshen up.

..

..

"Bonnie, I will personally come down and kill you if you tried to contact my Elena again," Damon growled on phone, pacing around his room in utter madness.

"Screw you, Damon," Bonnie replied.

"Give your phone to Enzo, right now," he growled.

"Hey…" Enzo said, nervously.

"You said you had everything under control then how the fuck did she call Elena?" Damon hissed.

"I am sorry. It won't happen again. I've been keeping my eye on her as per your orders …I really don't know how it happened." Enzo reasoned.

"Enzo…Get her out of US. Take her to Italy. Take her as far away from Elena as possible or else," he ordered.

"I am on it. We won't disturb you, Damon," Enzo said obediently. He really didn't want to piss his boss off now.

He hung up in utter frustration. This was too close. According to Enzo, Bonnie had been on call with Elena when Damon figured out it had been Bonnie who had been calling Elena. Enzo was loyal to him plus he was in love with Bonnie. In exchange for Bonnie's life he swore to help him keep Elena oblivious to his reality.

He knew what love was. He forgave Bonnie but he won't take any chances. Starting tomorrow he will keep strict tabs on Elena. She was the only thing in his life that he wanted to keep. She was his everything and he wouldn't let anyone take her from him.

..

..

Please review.

And if you're a reader then review again!


	6. Damon's nightmare

**Chapter: 'Damon's nightmare'**

* * *

Six months later

* * *

"Gilbert! Get off me and get back to your side of the bed," Damon said, pushing her off his chest.

"I like cuddling, if you have problem then maybe you should go back to your room," Elena replied with a groan.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I love you but it gets downright hot at night not to mention your hair tickles and you kick a lot, last night you accidently kicked me in my nuts." he said.

"Who said it was accidently." Elena said with a smirk. "Salvatore, you have too many issues, get out of my room!" she added.

"but I like sleeping next to you,"

"then stop complaining," she said with a sigh.

"Can't you just go sleep on your side of the bed?" he said, with a little bit of hesitation.

"Ok…That's it. Get out of my room, Salvatore!" she said, as she tried to kick him.

"This is my house!" he reminded her.

"but I paid for this room…" she reminded him.

"I like sleeping next to you, I am happy when I'm around you," he said in somewhat childish tone.

"Ugh, you can be so annoying at times," Elena said, rolling over, creating a little distance between their bodies.

"On second thought, it's cold tonight, scoot over," he ordered.

"Seriously?" Elena almost growled.

"Please…" he said, making a pouty face.

"How can someone so adorable be so annoying?" Elena muttered to herself as she drew nearer. She felt him bury his head in her hair and she smiled before falling back to sleep.

..

..

Elena rushed to the blender, stuffing the oranges inside before turning it on. A loud buzz filled the room. She looked over at the clock, fifteen minutes before her boyfriend comes back from his morning jog. Tessie helped her cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Hey…" she heard Rose say as she entered.

"Hi! Rose. Coffee or Juice?" Elena asked as she rushed toward the stove.

"I know you will glare me to death if I say coffee so obviously juice," Rose said with a smirk.

"See…now that's a healthy choice…" Elena appreciated her.

"Milk for me, fruit Salad for your brother. I swear that guy eat more fats then Caroline and Tyler combined." Elena rambled as she added a dressing of honey, lime, and basil for a little extra body of the salad.

"I am back, sunshine," Damon said as he went toward the kitchen counter.

"Aww. No. No hugging until you take a shower,"

"See, that's what I was talking about that day, Rose. This girl doesn't have one romantic bone in her body," he muttered in annoyance.

"Suck it, Salvatore. You reek…I can smell you from here," Rose said as she munched the freshly cut fruit Elena just served her.

"I said shower first," Elena smacked his hand as he tried to take a blueberry out of his fruit salad.

"Fine." he replied as he groaned. She took a step back toward the stove. Seeing her distracted, he held her wrist, spinning her around, he hugged her tightly. " Ugh…Damon…" Elena shouted in utter frustration hiding her smile at his neediness.

"Here, now you have to shower too," he said, pulling back, pecking her once. She tried to hit him with the spoon she had in her hand but he successfully ducked.

"Now. I reek too. I smell like sweat and damonish…ugh." she said as she handed the spoon to Tressie.

"I am going to go shower in my bathroom and Rose make sure he goes take a shower as well," Elena said as she took off her apron.

"You know, I have a great idea, why don't we shower together. This will not only save us time but we will manage to do benefit to the world and save water too." he said, as he followed her.

"No…Damon…No," she refused as she shut the door behind her.

He could hear her chuckle when he let out a cold sigh.

"Cold hearted bitch!"

"I heard that…" she shouted back.

"Good," he replied in an annoyed tone.

Damon saw Rose eye them suspiciously.

"What?" he asked as he made his way to his room.

"You two playing house, it's too cute," she said with a harsh chuckle.

"We aren't playing house. We are in love," Damon corrected her as he moved toward his closet.

"Yeah. That's enough, Damon. I have been playing along with this charade but this is going too far. You had your fun now leave the girl alone." Rose said, a little uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, since when do you give me orders, last time I checked I am still your boss," he replied harshly.

"Damon! Look, I played along till now. I was under the impression that you will soon get tired of her and leave her but this, it's been six months now," Rose said.

"Rose. I am not leaving her; I am in LOVE with her. She is mine now. I am not ever leaving her," he said as he took off his shirt.

"You're really serious about Elena, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. In fact, I was actually thinking about (sigh) asking her to marry me," he said, slyly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh don't act all surprised. I have been in love with her the moment I laid my eyes on her. I want to open my eyes and see her next to me every day. These six months had been the best time of my life. I have never been happier, I'm on cloud nine,"

"Damon, this is insane,"

"Don't you like Elena?"

"I love her and that's why I think we are the worst thing that could ever happen to her. We need to let her go." Rose tried to convince her boss.

"Rose, Elena turned this place into what we call home now. For once we have a normal life. For once I actually look forward to come back home now. This place is heaven with her in it." he said desperately.

"Yes, but this is all a dream. We aren't normal people, Damon. We are mobsters. We kill people for money. We don't care about people. We are dangerous and we have dangerous enemies as well. Any minute now our rival gang could bust in kill us including Elena…" Rose hissed.

"Shut the fuck up, she'll hear us," he hissed as he rushed toward the door, checking if anyone was there.

"I can keep her safe…" he added.

"So what? You will keep on lying to her. You think she will never find out about this side of you?" Rose said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. She won't. I will make sure she never finds out about us. I'll be careful. You don't understand, I love her, Rose. I can't live without her. I will probably end up killing myself if I lose her," He said, desperately.

"Damon, this is wrong." Rose replied biting her lip.

"Everything I ever wanted is right there in that room taking a shower right now. She is my one shot at happiness…I have never wanted something so bad in my life and I have never been afraid of losing someone so much. Rose. Just this one girl please," he almost begged.

Rose looked confused for a minute. Looking at his desperate expression she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will help you out. God! Things I do for you, Damon," she said as rolled her eyes.

"You still aren't ready!" Elena voice startled them.

"Ugh! You two gossip like old ladies. Damon!shower...now," Elena said as she ran a hairbrush through her wet hair.

"As my lady wishes!" Damon said, a big grin on his face.

..

..

"How come she gets sausages and I don't?" Damon almost growled as Elena served Rose.

"because she doesn't have high cholesterol problem and you do," Elena stated as she served him his fruit salad.

"Perks of having a doctor in house, I get a medical checkup three times a week," he said with a grin to Rose.

"That is due to the courtesy of having a patient of high blood pressure and high cholesterol in my house, I mean seriously with the food you eat I am surprised you're still alive," Elena retorted.

"She made me a balance diet chart and she makes sure I follow that!" Damon complained to Rose.

"Hey…I have to…I don't want him dying this early…I mean all he eats is junk food…" Elena replied.

"She banned dessert,"

"You have high cholesterol. I am trying to keep you alive and healthy…I mean do you even know how dangerous this is. This can lead to Atherosclerosis, kidney disease, heart failure and Brain Hemorrhage,"

"bla. Bla, I am seriously sick of her nagging," he said, smirking slightly.

"Well! Excuse me for taking care of you," Elena replied.

"Blonde did warn me about this-" he continued, letting out a cold sigh.

Rose laughed.

"You guys are like an old married couple," she commented. Damon snickered as he watched Elena blush at Rose's comment. "Oh. Damon! Can you please drop me off at my college today." she asked, sitting next to him.

"I thought you were done with that, I mean your exams just finished," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I have to collect some stuff from my locker and I have to meet a Professor regarding my final project," she said as she took the fork and joined him, eating his fruit salad.

"Ugh…fine," he said rolling his eyes. His phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his blazer. "Hey Miranda!(pause as someone on the other side speaks) yeah (pause)she probably forgot to charge her phone again (pause) yeah(nod)I will remind her. How is Gray? We will visit soon (pause)She is busy all the time with all her doctor stuff. Yeah, she is here," Damon said as he handed his phone to her.

"Your mother,"

"I know," she said as she took his phone.

"Hey mom, Sorry, yeah-," she rose up from her chair moving toward the balcony for privacy.

"What?" Damon said, looking at Rose who had been looking at him wide eyed. So now people knew that if Elena wasn't answering her phone, they can call Damon instead to reach her, wow. Nice. Couple goals. Rose thought.

"I just have never seen you so happy," she said, with a shrug.

He grinned. "I never had Elena in my life before," he said as he looked longingly at the brunette girl standing in the balcony.

"You're so whipped, Salvatore!" Rose said with a smirk.

"Shamelessly," he replied with a chuckle.

"My mum! She like calls me two times a day to check up on me ever since I moved out," Elena said as she sat back on her seat, handing Damon his phone back.

She rose up again, moving toward Rose, picking up her empty plate and her glass.

"Why are you doing all the work? Where is Tessie? Tessie?" he almost shouted.

"Damon. It's ok." Elena said.

"No, it's not. I don't pay them to sit around and make you do all the work…" he almost growled.

"I like doing work." Elena said, cupping his left cheek. He exhaled, relaxing at her touch.

"Besides she isn't feeling well today so I volunteered to help her out," Elena said.

"Damon is right. You really don't need to do this stuff. I will get Hannah on it," Rose said, calling another worker toward the dining table.

Elena sighed in defeat.

"You two are too dependent on help," she added.

"If you're ready I will get my jacket. I don't want to be late today," Elena said, once the table was cleared by Hannah.

"Yup, I'm ready," he said, taking out his phone, checking some texts.

..

..

Sitting in his office, he was bored as he went through the cover mark sheets of their accounts. Hiding black money from police and income tax officers was no joke but over the time it became easier to hide all the scams. His family was still respectable despite all the activities his father, his uncle and he had been involved in. They were that good. They knew perfectly how to cover up their tracks.

"Sir, miss Sage is here to meet you," His assistant informed.

"Send her in,"

The red head woman entered his office like she owned the place. She was strong both physically and mentally. She stood by the seat, obediently. He gestured her to sit. She nodded and sat across him.

"If you're here, who is on duty?" he asked, without looking up from the balance sheets.

"I left Jake to watch over your girlfriend. He will be on guard duty tonight." She answered.

"What? The new guy?" he asked, looking up, glaring.

"I gave him clear instructions. He will keep his distance. She won't ever suspect someone is keeping eye on her," Sage answered.

"Anything I should know?" he added, brows raised.

"No. Just like you told us, college, hospital and then that college where she teaches. Sometimes she goes out with her friends but of course, we already inform you in that case. Other than that I haven't seen anyone from our rivals eyeing her or anything. She is perfectly safe." Sage informed.

"She doesn't suspect anything right? I told you to watch over her undetected." He said.

"I have been her guard for the past six months now. I keep considerable distance and so does Rin and Jake. She has no clue about us. Don't worry," Sage informed.

"Good Job. Here. This should be enough to keep you three satisfied," he said sliding an envelope to her over the table.

Sage smirked looking at envelope.

"You're very generous," she said, picking up the envelope and stuffing it in her purse.

"We are done here. You can leave." he said, mechanically getting back to reading mark sheets.

..

..

"Our shipment got caught. Tyler Lockwood, the officer from the mayor's office had it caught by Sheriff Donavan, he's becoming a major problem." Rebekah announced to everyone on the conference table.

"Offer him a generous sum. He will be ours," Klaus replied, unaffected and clearly uninterested.

"We did. A million dollars. He refused," Rebekah replied. "He claims money can't win him over,"

"Did you say Tyler Lockwood?" Damon said looking up, a pencil twirling in his hand.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"No," he said, not looking her in the eye. Tyler Lockwood, as in Caroline's boyfriend as in Elena's best friend's fiancé was getting involved. Ugh. Could things get any worse. It was like everything in his life was somehow getting linked to his identity being revealed to Elena.

"What does Zach suggests about him?" Klaus said, looking at Rebekah.

"You know the usual. Offer money if he refuses just kill him. Problem solved!" She said, eyeing Damon suspiciously.

"Then what are we waiting for. Get him here and kill him," Klaus said, again uninterested.

Damon tensed. "Umm. No. I think… we should give him time to rethink the offer. Double the sum we are offering if he refuses that then go for what Zach suggested," Damon said, not looking at both the Mikelson's.

"Aww! How sweet! Elena is turning him into a softie," Rebekah mocked.

Klaus snickered. The Damon Salvatore they knew wouldn't have even considered giving Tyler Lockwood a second chance. He wouldn't think twice about anyone else but him.

"Rebekah…" he warned, glaring at her.

"Zach won't be too happy to hear this. He doesn't appreciate softies," Rebekah said in her thick accent.

"Rebekah! Unlike you I am thinking far more than present benefits. This Lockwood guy works in the legal department of Mayor's office. Instead of killing him, having him on our side will help us a lot in future," Damon tried to reason.

"He is actually quite right. The more people we have the safer we are," Klaus interjected.

Rebekah looked confused but then she nodded.

..

..

Back in his office, he ran his fingers through his hair. Damon didn't want to hurt Elena in anyway. Killing Tyler would hurt her. He wouldn't do that to her. She was his light, his salvation, his one shot at true happiness. Just thinking about her made him feel all giddy inside. She was his angel. She came out of nowhere and made his life full of love and happiness. She loves him. He smiled. She loves him. He could mentally repeat that a thousand times and still the idea seemed a surreal mix of fact and fantasy.

..

Flashback

..

"Damon, baby, wake up," he opened his eyes and saw her sitting on top of him trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Babe, are you okay?" Damon replied, instantly worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine. You have to come with me," she said, getting off him.

"What? What's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hush!" she said, throwing his pants at him.

"Just follow me," she added as she held his hand and led him upstairs to the roof.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked, narrowing eyes.

"Come after like ten seconds" she said as she went ahead.

He mentally groaned, irritated because he was half asleep but could he deny her anything? No. He counted under his breath.

He opened the door leading to the roof. Shimmering lights welcomed him. Elena was standing there next to table that a had a huge cake covered in thick white icing and decorated with tiny pink roses sat in the middle of the table.

The roof was decorated immensely. He could see the hard work she put in it. Lanterns and flower lights illuminating the roof. And fucking balloons. Lots and Lots of balloons. As if he was a four-year-old. Yet he grinned.

His roof was beyond recognition with a round table, covered in a gauzy soft looking table-cloth with a single short candle surrounded by deep red roses. It was in stark contrast to the white of the table dressing. There were lights strewn all around them like stars.

"Happy birthday to you…" she sang lightly with the brightest smile; he had ever seen on her face.

"You remembered?" he asked, walking toward where she was standing.

"Of course! I did. Happy 30th birthday day Old Guy," she said playfully as he came closer.

"Old guy? I fuck you like an 18-year-old," he made a lewd face. She rolled her eyes.

He looked around with a goofy smile on his face. "You did this?" he asked. She beamed at him and nodded. "With help from Care and Tyler!" she added.

"Do you like it?" she asked, unsure.

"I love it…" he said in awe as he looked around.

"Make a wish!" she cooed, gesturing toward the cake.

"I have everything I want right in front of me. No more wishes. God would be mad if I asked for more," he murmured to her, hugging her from her back. She giggled. "Too sappy," she said within giggles.

"Only for you! Baby," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"Let's cut the cake then. I must warn you I suck at baking but I tried my best," she said, picking up the knife.

"Ugh. Probably going to be constipated for the rest of the week. Things I do for love," he said with a mock tone.

"Hey," she said, playfully hitting him.

"Now! Blow the candles. Make a wish and cut the damn cake." She said squirming out of his arms, getting to a side.

He beamed like an overly excited five-year-old eyeing his cake. He took a deep breath before blowing the candles making Elena giggle at his childishness. "Really?" she said.

"Ugh. Finally! Some sugar," he said excitedly, Elena's ban on dessert was really annoying.

"It's your cheat night," she reasoned.

He cut the cake, Elena on his side murmuring wishes. "Here," he said, holding the piece of cake to her mouth and before she could eat it he stuffed it into his mouth with a grin.

She rolled her eyes before cutting another piece and smearing it on his face.

"What the hell? Elena," he said, fake annoyance.

She giggled uncontrollably as he tried to clean his face with Kleenex. "Was it worth it?" he said as he rubbed his face clean.

"Worth what?

"The spanking I am going to give you for it,"

"Wait. Wait," she said, her hands in front of him to stop him from reaching.

"What?"

She startled him by popping a balloon in his face. "Ugh, you better run now," And she did.

Twenty minutes later, they were wrapped in a blanket, under the open sky, snuggling as the cold breeze hit them. "and then this is the video when we were decorating this place," she said, showing him a video clip on her phone.

"Ugh! So many fucking balloons…" Tyler said.

"Hurry up with those. Tyler, you still have lights to set up. Elena, roses goes here. Ugh. Why do I have to do everything here?" He could see Caroline literally fuming as she helped his Elena arrange roses around the table. "Happy birthday dude!" Tyler said as he noticed the camera directed at him. "Jer! Stop making the damn video, and help us here BTW I hope you like all this, Damon, we have been working our asses off for weeks…" Caroline said, suddenly appearing on the screen, waving.

"Jeremy helped out too?" he asked.

"He is the one who came up with the idea of showing you the disastrous preparations" she said, laughing.

"Ugh! What the hell?" Caroline screamed in the background as she struggled with lights along Elena in the video clip.

The video ended. "Thank you. This is clearly the best birthday ever," he said, murmuring in her ear. She smiled back at him. "Well. We tried our best," she said, snuggling closer.

"It's too cold out here. Do you want to go inside?" she asked, seeing him shiver a bit.

"Actually. No. I want to stay here," he said, snuggling, his face in the crook of her neck.

She kissed his hair and he almost purred. His eyes shot up, staring at hers. They were filled with love and adoration for him. The kind of look he never witnessed before. For a second he felt immensely guilty for cheating her like that, for making her fall in love with him when he wasn't the person she thought he was. If she even knew for a second who he really was she would never look at him like that. She would probably be mortified and disgusted. He brushed those thoughts away. He deserved her didn't he?

Life had always denied him happiness and for once he was getting what he wanted. She was right here in his arms, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing to her. She loved him as much as he loved her well not as much because God knows he loved her more than life itself and no one could ever love her like he did. Elena was made for him. He was going to be selfish. He would keep her.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked, pressing lips to his cheeks.

"You,"

"I love you," she murmured kissing his lips. It started as chaste and innocent. Within a second it turned out urgent. She brushed her lips against his. This is what he always wanted. He wanted to consume her He wanted her everything. He wanted to be her everything.

"Do you know what you mean to me?" she whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Umm." he said, stroking her hair.

"I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My pain, my heartbreaks, everything I have been through and trust me I have been through a lot but somehow it all seem to be worth it. I was this girl broken inside because of all the people I lost."

He felt her tears on his skin. "Hey," he said, trying to cup her face, but she laced her fingers through his firmly, placing them against her chest and her face hiding in his neck. "You don't know a lot of stuff about me," she said.

"Like what?" he asked, intrigued.

"Miranda and Gray aren't my real parents. They are actually my uncle and aunt. Jer is my cousin. I was adopted when I was 14. My mum died giving us birth, us as in me and my twin sister Kat and then when I was two, my dad died in a car accident." She finished.

He inhaled, of course, he already knew that. But she didn't know he knew so he had to act surprise.

"My sister died in an accident half a year after we were adopted…in a house fire. It was terrible." She let out a sob.

"I am so sorry," he murmured trying to comfort her.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I don't want any secret between us," she said, brushing her tears away.

"Hey…" he said, helping her wiping her tears.

"It got me thinking once. Maybe I was the problem you know bad luck. People around me ended up dying. I tried to commit suicide. I didn't want to live anymore. I felt like if I stay alive I will keep killing people cut of my bad luck," she said, her head lowered so he couldn't see her tears.

"No. Elena. No." he said, wiping her tears.

"Miranda told me it didn't have anything to do with me. She loves me more than she loves her own son. My family is everything to me. Mum, Dad, Jer, Care and now you. You can't imagine how much I love you," she whispered.

"I don't ever want to lose you,"

"You won't ever," he promised.

"I love you too-too much Elena. You're mine now. I will kill myself before I have to let you go." he said, bringing her closer possessively.

"I will make sure you never cry ever again." he promised kissing her hair.

..

Over

..

He snapped back to reality hitting his leg with the corner of table. "Ouch." he grunted. It was 4 now just 7 more hours before he would have her back in his arms. The mere thought of her made him smile. He picked his phone up calling Elena.

"When am I picking you up?" he asked.

"You aren't picking me up. I will just take a cab," she said.

"No you're not. I am picking you up. So what time?" he asked.

"Ugh…so much for independence. Okay. Pick me up at 11. I have like almost ten reports to study today" she muttered.

"Did you get your lunch?" he added.

"Yes. Butch dropped it off a few minutes ago. You were right you do cook better than that chef at Tuscany Courtyard." she complemented.

"Told you so," he said, grinning.

"Ugh, I miss you so much." she said with a groan.

"I miss you too,"

"How about a long drive after work?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. As if he could deny anything she wanted from him.

"and how about a dinner at Deli's?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," he agreed and she giggled.

"You're so perfect," she said.

Damon smiled. He did want to be perfect for her.

"My friends are so jealous of me when I tell them how much you spoil me!" she chippers cheerfully.

"and I will continue to spoil you forever," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I love you," she said.

He took a deep breath again letting her words sink in. She must have said that hundred times by now but it still stirred something inside him. It always managed to get his heartbeat racing.

"I love you too, Sunshine," he replied smiling.

The darkness of his world disappearing by her mere voice.

"Ugh. I got to go. I have to go meet our Batch Adviser. Take care. I love you so much," she said.

"Ok. See you soon. Love you more," he replied.

As soon as she hung up. The darkness of his world reappeared. How he hated everything now. But his hands were tied. He couldn't do anything. With heavy heart, he left his cabin.

..

..

"Matt!" Elena asked, unsure.

"Elena!" he said, coming towards her with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey," she said, hugging him.

He hugged her back for a second before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to meet you. I need to talk to you about something. Can you give me thirty minutes?" he almost pleaded.

"Sure, Matt. Let's take this to cafe. I have like an hour before I have to report for duty," she said, looking at her phone.

"Thank you so much," Matt said, as Elena led him.

Sitting across him, five minutes later. "Coffee or Juice?" she asked. " I know how much you hate coffee so obviously I won't risk it. Apple juice for me," he said with a sweet smile.

Elena nodded with a smile, leaving. She came back after two minutes. Two glasses in her hand. She handed him a glass. He sipped from his glass looking at her.

"So. How is life with Mr. Richie Rich!" Matt asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Amazing. He is just amazing. He is sweet and really caring. He is the one," Elena said, wide grin on her face. They had been over for what? Six years. They were friends now. They have both moved on. Why hide how happy she was then.

"Mmm. So do you know everything about him?" he asked.

"Excuse me."

"Like, I from an experience know how easy it is too fool you. You have been living with that guy for six months, you know the real him?" he asked bluntly, hurting her in process. Somehow seeing her happy with someone else bothered him.

"Excuse me!" Elena hissed.

"Elena…I searched his history up he is trouble with a capital T," Matt explained.

"What the hell? Matt," Elena almost growled.

"Elena. Salvatore's are very shady. Have Damon Salvatore told you he had been in jail for a year, back when he was 21. Did he tell you about the drug racket he had been caught in and that he admitted that he was guilty. But his uncle got him out after a year even though he was sentenced 15 years. And funny enough, there are no detailed records about that. I actually have to use all my sources so I have proof enough that he was once arrested there are no details though. Not even the fact that he was caught in a drug racket. Absolutely no record. I had to force it out of officers on duty that time." Matt rambled showing her a file.

"According to my sources their company is just a cover up for all the illegal deals they do. They are on our radar but they are very connected. Our higher officials won't let us set up an inquiry. Every time I bring it Officer Ralston shuts us up." Matt trailed off looking at Elena's bloodshot eyes.

She was fuming. "How dare you?" she shouted.

"Elena,"

"No. How fucking dare you? Who gives you the right to interfere in my life? How fucking dare, you accuse, my boyfriend, like that?" she shouted.

"Elena, please don't create a scene," Matt said, embarrassed.

"You just can't see me happy," she shouted.

"I thought you were my friend but I was wrong," she completed.

"Elena, I know you're in shock," Matt said, holding her hand.

"Don't touch me," she shouted.

"Elena, sweetheart, I know you're mad at me. I am not lying he is a criminal" Matt said, rushing to her when he saw her getting up from her chair.

"Don't sweetheart me," she hissed.

"Damon isn't a criminal. He is respectable citizen of this city. He was framed years ago by their rival company to demean his father's reputation and he was cleared of charges. You couldn't find details about his criminal history because he never committed the said crime," she shouted.

She did know something but she didn't necessarily have to tell Matt that. Besides it was almost 9 years ago. Damon assured her he was innocent. Those days were long behind them. He was a changed person. He promised her that.

..

Flashback

..

Sitting under the star filled sky in one blanket. He was explaining his troubled early twenties to her.

"So then because of the feud between our companies, they framed me of a crime I never did. They made it look like I was involved with international drug dealers. I got arrested. They got what they wanted, my father, our company's reputation was ruined. All mud. My uncle used all his sources to get me out of there within next week. He sent me abroad for a year to keep me out of trouble. Everyone thought I was rotting in jail while I was on working in London with Mikelsons."

"How?"

"Money does wonders and we had lots of it,"

"but you didn't do anything wrong right?"

"I promise, I didn't" he said, looking directly in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what you have been through." Elena said, almost crying.

"Heyyy. I am okay now besides I have you now, that was the past. I just thought you should know this, no secrets you know" he said, not looking in her eyes anymore.

"and now?" she asked.

"now what?"

"I heard stuff about you like rumors are that the Salvatores are actually some kind of mob. I know it sounds crazy," she laughed a bit in the end. His jaw clenched.

"and do you believe that?"

"Of course I don't. That's ridiculous,"

"You aren't a bad person, I can trust you, Right?" she asked so innocently he thought his heart would break.

He was a bad person but not for her.

He nodded.

"That's all I needed to hear," she said.

"I trust you," she added. She noticed him tense a little.

He smiled at her and nodded.

..

Over

..

"That's bull crap," Matt shouted.

The next thing he felt was Elena's sharp slap.

"Matt. I don't want anything to do with you. I never want to see your face again. I can't stand the sight of you. I considered you my friend but you're still the jerk who used me. I hated you then and I hate you even more now after you called MY boyfriend a criminal. It would be much better to focus on your own sorry life rather than mine."

"You will regret this. He isn't who you think he is," Matt said.

She didn't look back even once.

..

..

It was late now. He parked outside the hospital where his girlfriend worked. He fell in love with person who was the exact polar opposite of him. He was a bad person but it didn't mean that he didn't have conscience. Sometimes he felt like killing himself for all the bad things he ever did. The guilt killed him. But then there was Elena, who thought he was perfect. She saw the good in him.

She was all good herself and he loved that about her. Her kindness, her love and her tender smiles that managed to heal his broken self. No one had ever made him feel that much loved.

..

Flashback

..

"I made your favorite dish!" she announced, hooking her arms behind his neck sitting on his lap.

He noticed from the corner of his eye, Elijah smile seeing her. He huffed. Could that guy stop be ogling his girlfriend like a love struck fool?

"I will be with you in a while. I am almost done," he said, gesturing at the files in front of him on his home office's desk.

"No. You can do your work later," she said, shaking her head.

"Please just give me five minutes, Kitten," he said, making a face.

"Gosh, I am trying to woo the guy here by cooking him special meals. I have been slaving all day on and he can't even spare me thirty minutes," she said, making a pout.

"Woo the guy?" he asked, one brow raised, amused.

"Don't you watch romantic comedies. It's the guy who always does cute stuff for the girl to make the girl feel special but here I am, doing all sort of stuff to make you feel super special but you can't even spare half hour," she said, sighing dramatically.

He laughed a bit at her fake annoyance and her adorable explanation. "You need to stop spending so much time with Caroline. I swear, you talk so much you even put her to shame," he said, fake annoyance.

"I can't help it. I tend to ramble a lot when I get butterflies in my stomach that is every time I see you," she whispered in his ear.

"Plate for one more?" Elijah asked.

She looked back to him and then nodded.

..

Over

..

"Can I help you?" the woman on the reception asked, smiling at him.

"My name is Damon Salvatore. I am here to meet Elena Gilbert, junior Surgeon, Neurology Department." he provided her details.

"Oh, the boyfriend, I have heard about you. Let me see if she is free," the woman said picking up phone, dialing a number.

"Dr. Gilbert. Mr. Salvatore is here to see you. Should I send him up?(pause) okay,"

"Sir. She is busy with a patient. Post-surgery checkup. You have to wait awhile," she said, sweetly.

"I'll wait then," he said, moving toward the hallway. Taking a left, He was right outside her room.

"The usual dozes, Dr. Hampton says you're making excellent progress. It's your will power that's actually helping you. You have to stay strong." He could hear her voice coming from inside.

He smiled, his girlfriend was a ray of hope for everyone. She motivated people to live. She saved lives.

She was an angel.

He took lives.

He was a monster.

But he was in love with her.

The knob turned and the door opened.

The person in front of him knock the breath right out of his lungs. Kol Mikelson and Klaus Mikelson. Elena standing behind them, beaming as she saw him.

"Damon," Klaus said, brow raised.

"Klaus,"

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled. Klaus and Kol were one of the most dangerous people he personally knew. Klaus was after all his "business partner" and Kol and Damon had a terrible feud. They were the last people he would want Elena to be associated with.

"Mr. Kol Mikelson is my patient," Elena said, coming toward him.

"and what are you doing here, Damon?" Kol growled.

"I can see you guys know each other. Kol, Damon is my boyfriend," Elena said, clearly uncomfortable.

Kol took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits. "Oh we know each other. We go way back," Kol spat.

Klaus eyes widened. So this was the girl, Rebekah had been blabbering about. His brother's doctor.

Damon was in a relationship with a girl who actually had a brain for once. He had known Elena Gilbert since his brother's surgery. She was extremely loving and kind. He could see why a man like Damon Salvatore was so infatuated with her. Their world were filled with darkness. To have someone with that much light in them who kept finding good in you and eased the guilt for just a moment must be a great feeling.

"Kol…" Klaus warned.

"We should leave," he added. Kol's eye shot up at his brother before he nodded and left.

..

..

"What was that about?" Elena asked, once inside the car.

"You didn't tell me Kol was your patient," he hissed.

Elena winced at his tone. Damon bit his lip. He should probably compose himself. To Elena he wasn't the mob boss, he was just Damon. Sweet love struck Damon.

"I have a lot of patients. I am not going to tell you about each and every one of them,"

"I am sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh,"

She didn't reply looking out of the window as he raced toward his-no-their house.

"Klaus is my business partner. Kol and I have bad history," he explained.

"You should probably recommend him to another doctor. He isn't mentally stable. I don't want you to be involved with that type of crowd," he said in a strong tone.

"Excuse me," Elena said looking at him.

"He is MY patient. He just needs help. I know how to handle him." She said looking at him.

"Elena. Must you argue with me on everything? I don't want you to be even in the same room as Mikelson's." he said, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"It's my life. I have handled everything before I can handle everything now. You can't control me. Why are you even mad at me?" she hissed.

"I am looking out for you. I want to keep you safe. I am mad at you because I love you"

"Well, maybe that's the problem," she hissed back and regretted it the second she saw the tortured look on his face.

"I don't mean anything to you, Do I?" he said.

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't say that but you mean it. You just told me that you don't need my help in your life. You're always so desperate to escape my clutches and clearly My love, my feelings for you are a problem!" he hissed, speeding his car.

"Do whatever you want. It's YOUR life." he added.

"Come on. Damon. I didn't mean it like that," she said touching his arm. He stopped the car in front of his house, honking. The guards opened the huge door. He halted the car in its specific parking spot and jumped out of it, leaving Elena behind.

..

..

"Damon. I didn't mean it like that. Of course, you're important." She said standing in front of him, once he freshened up.

"Yup, but not important enough to take your decisions for you," he said, moving toward his bed.

"Of course! You can," she said turning around.

"No. I can't. It's your life. You can do whatever you want," he said, laying down on his bed.

"I made dinner. I know that you haven't eaten yet," she cooed, jumping on his bed.

"I am not hungry,"

"You're mad at me. You shouldn't starve yourself." Elena reasoned.

"Like you care," he hissed, hiding his face in the pillow.

He heard Elena sigh in defeat.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

..

..

Coming back from "work", he looked down his shirt, checking for blood, he had killed Mexican rivals today and explaining blood drops to Elena wasn't what he looked forward to, he made his way toward his room.

He could hear her sobs. Come to think of it. Why was it so dark in his house? As much as he knew Elena loved lights. The first thing she did after shifting to his house was change all the power consuming lights to energy savers so she could keep them on all the time.

"Please. Let me go. Please," he could hear her beg.

Damon stiffened. He could feel the sensation of his heart palpitating, forcing ripples of its throbbing blood directly to his temples. Sweat poured down his body as he quickly paced toward his room.

The door of his huge bedroom was wide open. His eyes frantically scanned for her. Elena was on the floor, badly injured. She was covered with scratches. Blood was dripping from her jaw. Kol's hand hit her again as she whimpered.

"Get away from her," Damon growled. "How the fuck did you get in here?" he added as he sprinted toward her. He had never felt so much angry, all he could see was red but then he stopped as soon as Kol pointed his gun to Elena's temple.

"Stay where you are or she dies!" Kol said harshly.

He stopped immediately, eyes widening. His breath pace quickened. Elena's sobs grew louder. "Please. Please! Don't hurt me!" she begged.

Kol laughed sardonically as he kicked her with full force. "Don't!" Damon shouted. Elena's head hit hard with the dresser behind her.

"I swear to God. If you don't let her go now. I'll beat you to pulp and make sure you die the most painful death this world would ever witness!" Damon threatened.

As soon as he heard Damon's threat, something in Kol snapped. He attacked Elena with kicks as he knew this was the only thing that would hurt Damon Salvatore. He had gathered enough information by now and he knew Elena Gilbert was Damon's Salvatore's weakness.

"Kol. Stop it! Let her go! You fucking asshole you'll kill her," Damon almost pleaded.

Kol stopped, looking at the fragile girl sobbing loudly, her hands in front of her to defend herself. "That's exactly what I am here for. I am here to kill your precious girlfriend." Kol spat.

"No. Please. I'll do anything," Damon pleaded, coming nearer.

"Stay back or I'll shoot her," Kol warned, pulling Elena's hair and pointing the gun at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena said between sobs.

"Revenge honey." Kol said pulling her hair, making her scream. "He made me kill my girl, I will kill his girl right before his eyes."

"Kol. Please leave her …Take everything from me just don't hurt her. She doesn't have anything to do with that. Kill me instead. " he said, pleading.

"Reminds me of a night two years back, I begged you just like that. I begged Klaus. I begged you to leave her alone, but you made me murder the woman I loved," Kol said, anger evident in his tone.

"I… It was Zach's order. I couldn't do anything." Damon reminded him.

"Lair. You told Zach about us. You told Zach about Davina. You are as much of a part of killing my girlfriend as my brothers are. I will destroy them as well but I am not going to let go of this chance. I literally have your life in my feet right now." Kol said, gesturing at Elena who was snuggled up in ball like an injured kitten near his feet.

"Please Kol. I am ready to give up everything, Please. Don't hurt Elena," he begged, almost on a verge of tears, but he held them back.

"Beg!" he ordered with a sardonic look.

"Please. Kol. Please. Elena is innocent. She has nothing to do with what happened two years ago. Please don't hurt. Please," Damon just uttered whatever came into his mind. His eyes focused on the girl who was badly injured. It was his worst nightmare. He thought he could keep her safe but boy he was wrong.

"Not good enough. Kneel." Kol said, as he yanked Elena by her hair. Elena cried. Damon immediately dropped on his knees, obeying. "Kol. Please."

"Say Goodbye to Elena, Damon, I want you to live rest of your life knowing that you were the reason for the death of the said love of your life," Kol said his gun pointed toward the back of Elena's head.

"Kol. No. Please. I will do anything."

"Bye Elena." Kol cooed.

Bam.

The lights in Elena's doe eyes dimmed slowly and he knew she was dead the moment they disappeared. Damon felt his limbs numb. Everything hurts now. Every damn thing.

..

..

"Damon. Baby, I'm right here," Elena tried to wake him up. He had been whimpering. Saying things that didn't made sense. Then suddenly he started thrashing around muttering her name. She shook him. There was an agonized look on his face as if he was being tortured.

"Damon!" she shook him.

His eyes shot up. He was panting. "Are you okay?" Elena asked, very concerned.

"You're okay? You're okay!" he whispered as his eyes frantically looked at her as if she would disappear any moment. Next thing she knew, she found herself in a bear hug. She almost yelped.

"Oh Thank god." he said, shivering.

"You're okay." he said relieved.

"Yes. I am okay but you clearly aren't," she said, trying to pull away but he held her close.

"Are you crying?" she asked, surprised. when she felt wetness against her neck.

"No," he replied his face dipped in her neck.

"Hey, I am ok" she said pulling away, cupping his face.

He nodded. She captured his lips in a soft innocent kiss. "I didn't know our fight will affect you so much," she giggled pulling away.

He was still in after shock. His nightmare felt too real. "Was it that bad?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"I thought I lost you…" he whispered.

She dropped her forehead on his. "I am not ever going to leave you. You're stuck with me forever" she said with a smile as she pecked him again.

"and I am sorry for what I said before. Your love for me was never a problem. I will do what you told me to. I will suggest him to my colleague If you're uncomfortable with Kol being my patient," she said kissing him again.

His breath fastened at the mention of Kol. Something told him that wasn't going to be enough. He had to think quick. He had to get Elena out of the country. Somewhere far far away.

A plan formed in his mind. He would go to any length to keep her safe.

..

..

Please review if you want quick updates

I would love to hear what you think about this.

This story is a little extreme so please don't read if you're not into intense criminal stuff.


	7. They wanted war They have got war

**Chapter 6: 'They wanted war They have got war'**

* * *

Even in the busy street, the dark skinned bulky guy was following her. She took a turn; he was behind her. She panicked and took a left and then another left only to find herself behind a stranded building. She was about to go back but from the corner of her eye she saw the same guy from a distance. She sprinted toward an alley, tears rolling down her cheeks, Elena never felt more terrified.

Even after Damon had practically begged her she still ditched his driver and took a cab. She needed her independence. Buying an ice cream on the way seemed a good idea because she wasn't in rush to go home, this move of hers would probably piss her boyfriend a lot. And now she cursed herself for not listening to him.

The man was now nowhere to be seen but she didn't want to take any chance. She hid behind the trashcan, stifling her sobs as she called her boyfriend. He answered immediately as if he knew she was in trouble.

"Elena. Where the hell are you? Butch said you left the hospital hours ago," he stopped immediately when he heard her sob.

"Someone is following me," Elena managed to whisper.

"WHAT? Where are you?" he asked, immediately.

She took a quick breath, checking for the guy who had been following her around. "Not so far from the hospital. Near the Etsy building I guess. I'm hiding behind," she stopped immediately when she heard footsteps approaching the alley she was hiding in. She pressed her palm against her lips to stop herself from whimpering.

She could hear Damon's voice from the phone, in her haste, she dropped her phone in the trashcan. Desperate, she dipped her hand in the trashcan to retrieve it but the dark made it inevitable for her to find it.

The footsteps disappeared and she was left gasping for breath. She could hear the guy's phone chime from a distance indicating he was still near her.

She crouched behind the trashcan, doing her best to stifle her sobs and whimpers. "Yes. She was just here. I lost her five minutes ago. Yes, sir I am looking for her. No. I didn't see anyone but I'm prepared I won't let anyone harm a fingernail," the man said, determined.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Next thing she knew, someone grasping her arm. She yelped. "Please Don't hurt me,"

A red haired woman stood before her. A strained look on her face. "She is right here," the woman shouted.

"Please," Elena begged, scared.

"Miss Gilbert. Stay Calm. We aren't here to hurt you," The woman said, startled by her tears.

The tall bulky guy almost sprinted toward them, a look of relief on his face.

"Please. He was following me. We have to get out of here." Elena said, struggling to release herself from the tight grasp of the red haired woman.

"Miss Gilbert. Relax. I promise we won't hurt you." the bulky guy almost begged. Something told her he was more scared of her then she was of him.

"How do you two know me. I am sure I hadn't seen you before." Elena said in tone laced with fear.

"Do you have any idea what you got us into Jake. I told you to keep your distance, Didn't I?

"I was keeping distance I don't know when she noticed me," Jake defended himself.

"Wait. I have seen you before. I have seen you in my boyfriend's office," Elena said, eyes narrowing as she focused on the red haired woman in front of her. The red haired woman loosened her grip over Elena's arm. Elena took this chance and sprinted to the back of the alley. "Miss Gilbert! Please stay put," the woman ordered in a stern tone as she ran toward her, blocking her way so she wouldn't run.

Elena picked up a brick, laying down on the sideways. "Stay back!" Elena said, now somewhat in a strong tone.

"Tell me who you are NOW?" she demanded.

"I am Sage. I have been appointed by your boyfriend as your bodyguard about half a year ago. Jake is my assistant Miss Gilbert, Please stay put. Mr. Salvatore is on his way," Sage answered, praying to God the girl wouldn't harm herself in an attempt to defend herself.

"What?" Elena replied, shocked.

Bodyguards. She had been having bodyguards from half a year and she didn't notice. The sound of engine diverted her thoughts. The car stopped right outside the alley. She noticed a tall figure climb out of the car. She already knew who he was.

"Elena…" Damon murmured as he moved toward her, ignoring Jake and Sage, he would deal with them later. He had panicked when Elena informed him she was being followed. His appointed bodyguard had apparently blown his cover and Elena had noticed. Of course, he didn't know she was talking about the guy he appointed to watch over Elena and keep her safe.

After receiving call from Elena, he had never been more scared in his life. When somehow the call cancelled he immediately called Jake and asked him about the situation and literally flipped when Jake informed him he had lost track of Elena just a few minutes ago. His mind jumped onto worst conclusions. Following the location, Jake sent him, he sped his car to where he was standing now.

He hugged her, ignoring the large brick in her hand which she was using for what he guessed would be self-defense. "Thank God. You're safe." he murmured in her hair. He noticed she didn't hug him, he pulled away, examining her face.

Eyes bloodshot, nostrils flaring, cheeks red from either adrenaline or embarrassment or anger he couldn't quite point out, she looked like she was ready to murder. She took a deep breath, trying her best to calm down.

"I can explain…"

"We will discuss this in private, Damon. Let's just go," she said in a cold tone, moving toward his car. She took the front seat, out of habit.

The drive to his house had been quiet. He wanted to give her a bit time to calm down before they could talk about it. He knew she was mad. He had been invading her personal space.

He had done nothing but lie to her all this time. But he wouldn't be able to live if somehow he lost her or if she ever got hurt because of him, both physically and mentally. It was too late to tell the truth anyway now. She was his everything. Throughout the drive Damon satisfied his conscious with reasons to ease up the guilt.

As soon as the car halted on its regular parking spot. Elena left the car without looking back. She rushed to her room, doing her best to stop her tears. She felt violated.

Her boyfriend had taken the liberty to hire bodyguards without her knowledge. Didn't he know he was invading her personal space. No, this wasn't normal. She needed to get out of here, right now. Something was definitely off about this situation.

Maybe, she was overreacting. Given, a few minutes ago she was getting chased by who she thought was probably a serial killer or a rapist. Never in her wildest dream would she have guessed who the bulky guy named Jake really was. But wait, no they were two of them. How long had this been going on? With these thoughts she took out her suitcase duffel bag and threw everything that she could see that belonged to her throw it into the bag.

She was so busy packing, she never noticed when Damon came into the room. "What are you doing?"

She didn't reply and continued with her task. "Elena. Where are you going?"

"Away from you." she muttered. Next thing she knew she was pinned against her closet.

"What the hell?"

"You're not going anywhere," he growled.

"Excuse me!"

"Please, I can explain…I know that you're mad,"

"Mad? I am fucking pissed! I am infuriated. I am enraged," she hissed back.

He nodded. "I know. But you have to understand-,"

"Understand what? That you have been having people following me around. That you have been invading my privacy, my personal space. Do you know how wrong and disturbing that is? You know what? Leave me alone right now because I'm really mad and I don't know what I'm capable of." she finished.

He had to stifle a laugh but he couldn't help but snort. Capable of…really? If only she knew who she really was talking to. " Please. Just give me ten minutes, I can explain. I am still not going to let you leave in the night but if you're not okay with my explanation I'll let you leave in the morning," he suggested, pleadingly.

She looked at him for a minute but then resigned, sighing. "This better be good,"

"You have to listen to me. I'm just trying to protect you,"

"From what? you talk like every time you turn your back someone will barge in and kill me."

"Sort of and you know I'll die if something happens to you,"

"what?"

"Elena…I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I should have told you this. But I didn't want to worry you when I could keep you safe but here goes." he took a deep breath turning his back on her now, avoiding her eyes so he could tell her just the partial truth in between a whole lot of lies.

"A few years ago, when I came back from London, our company was completely bankrupt. We were about to lose everything. My father was barely alive his life depended on machines. Hospital bills, bank loans we were breaking. I was desperate. So I did a thing you are probably never going to approve of. I stroked a deal with some wrong kind of people. I'm not proud of it but I was desperate. Long story short. I did some pretty bad things,"

He took a break, looking back at her. Her eyes wide. "It didn't end well… Dad died and when I ended our deal since everything was stable, those people didn't quite approve of it. They will want their revenge. We are safe for now but the threat is still out there, Lena. Now that everyone knows you're with me, they might try to hurt you just to get back at me and I wouldn't be able to survive that. I am sorry but I am too scared to lose you I love you so much," he completed

It took a while before she answered. So, he pushed his luck and reached out for her. Hugging her. She didn't push him this time.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." she murmured a couple of minutes later.

"You have all the right to be mad at me,"

"You should have told me. I don't quite like secrets,"

"I am sorry." he said, not promising to not keep secrets from her. Thankfully she didn't notice that.

"What type of bad things did you do?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Pretty bad." he didn't want to lie anymore.

"Okay. I don't want to hear that but promise me that phase of your life is over?" she said, looking directly into his eyes.

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded.

"That's all I needed to hear," she smiled slightly before kissing him.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me?" he asked, guilty though, technically he just nodded he didn't really promise, he reasoned with himself, "and yet you want her to assure that she will stay with your coward ass for the rest of her life. How more selfish can you get?" his conscious roared.

"I promise I won't ever leave you," she replied, determination and devotion filled in her eyes.

..

..

"Can't I convince you to go with me?" Damon said, hugging her again.

"You know I can't. I am busy with my residency now. Two months and I already feel like killing myself," she replied her head dipped in his neck.

"You work too much!" he complained.

"I can say the same about you." she said, a smile hidden.

"Promise me you will keep Sage with you all the time. I know you hate this whole bodyguard thing but this is for your own good," he completed, pulling away, cupping her face now.

Elena frowned. Yes, she hated it but she couldn't help it.

"Fine. Don't worry! Besides you will be back in a week-," she said, rolling her eyes.

"and don't forget to charge your phone. You know how I get when I can't reach you on your phone," he said in a stern tone.

"You sound like mum now."

He frowned but when she grinned he couldn't help but smile. His smile faded when she put her hand on her head, she had been complaining about headaches for awhile.

"Your head hurts again." He asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. I'm okay now." She said, brushing his concerns off. "Did you double check what I packed for you?"

"Nope but I trust your packing skills."

"You think I'll get use to your business trips but it gets worse every time," Elena said, looking down her eyes glistening now.

"It's just one week." he said, circling his arms around her waist in order to bring her even closer.

"Now I am one of those clingy girlfriends." she murmured under breath.

"Yeah, but I love it. I love your clinginess. Makes me feel wanted"

"You're always wanted,"

"I know,"

"Ugh. Last call. You should go," she said, her hands clutching his shirt.

"Yeah, I probably should," he said, resting his forehead on hers, making no move to leave.

She dipped her head capturing his lips. What started as innocent PG-13 kiss soon became urgent and needy.

They only parted when Rose coughed loudly.

"Seriously Lena. He isn't going on a war." Rose said, irritated.

She huffed loudly. Damon unhooked his arm behind her.

"One more minute and you will miss your flight," Rose reminded him.

"Okay Okay. I'm going."

"Take Care. Call me as soon as you reach," Elena instructed, grabbing him by his collar and kissing him one last time.

"Yes, Ma'am." he replied as soon he recovered from her urgent kiss.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Rose almost lost it.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going. Jesus Christ." he said, with a cold sigh. "I love you," Elena said. Tears evident in her eyes now. She wasn't even holding them back. And he almost cancelled his trip. He would have if it wasn't so damn important.

"I love you more," he said, pecking her one last time.

Again, with a cold sigh he turned around. Butch and Kevin following him. Looking back one time, Elena was still standing there, tears now rolling down her cheeks but a forced smile plastered on the face as she waved at him. She mouthed, "I love you" to him. He smiled back, looking down, hiding his blush. How did she have that effect on him. He waved back before turning around making his way to attendant who scanned his ticket.

..

..

Elena was never the clingy girlfriend but then again she never loved someone like she loved Damon even when he could be a controlling jerk sometime.

Making her way back from the airport after saying goodbye to her boyfriend, with her (ugh!) bodyguards by her side. Life was so much simple before she met Damon.

It's been a month to the time when Damon found out that Kol Mikelson, possibly one of his worst enemy was his girlfriend's patient. Elena, however had been too much understanding with his sudden clinginess.

Caroline had been right; Elena was pretty understanding. She took a lot of his shit. From his downright possessiveness to his over protectiveness.

But even she was on verge of break point when she found out he had been having a couple of bodyguards following her around without her knowledge.

She just couldn't help feel like he was hiding something from her but she trusted him. He loved her. In past eight months he had done everything in his power to make her feel immensely loved. He kept her happy. In fact, she had never been happier in her life. But there was a nagging feel in the back of her mind that told her something was wrong.

Just last night he received a call from his uncle, the CEO of his company. He immediately tensed up and went out of their room. He came back, quite upset. She managed to cheer him up again without asking him any questions though. If he wanted to share something he would, she didn't like to push people.

There were times when he would just disappear in the middle of night claiming next morning that he had an urgent meeting. The thought that he might be cheating on her didn't cross her mind because she knew he would go bring her the moon if she asked for it and it wasn't like she didn't love him as much, as Caroline quoted once she talked about him as if he put up the stars in the sky.

So in the end, she put all her worries aside and concentrated on her residency at the hospital and her job as Stefan's TA. Work load from Stefan's side was less because it was the almost the end of June. She was only assisting him in one of his summer class.

It took her half an hour to reach her house and another hour to take a shower, get dressed, clean the mess her boyfriend made and have breakfast. Rose accompanied her. They had a small talk. They were too close now. Something Caroline despised. Caroline had been busy with her bar exams. After successfully passing them, she was now doing a part time internship at a Law firm owned by Tyler's friend.

Elena decided to call up Caroline later and stay over her place for the night. Of course, that meant Sage and Jake would go with her to protect her as Damon quoted, 'for her own good'. She dropped that idea immediately. Caroline would think Damon was too controlling. She couldn't bear the lecture.

..

..

"That Lockwood guy is getting on my nerves now, not only does he constantly refuses our offer but guess what? He threatened me. Me! Zach Salvatore. He gave me an ultimatum to stop my dirty work or he will inform higher authorities. As if they could touch a finger," Zach said, facing the window.

"Kid has a big mouth. Just let it go Zach," Damon defended Tyler.

"Why? Because he is your girlfriend's friend. Can't hurt her feelings can we, even if it means we have to shut our offices and get bankrupt. No! Precious Elena is too important." Kol interrupted.

Surprisingly, Kol had kept his mouth shut and haven't blabbered Damon's secret, yet to Elena. But he knew better. He knew Kol would strike when he least expected it. Even though Klaus had assured him time and time again that Kol would behave and would never dream of messing with him.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you. You of all people know what I am capable of," Damon replied, nonchalantly.

"But the question remains Damon. Is that why you had been convincing me to ignore the Lockwood kid's big mouth even though he had done nothing but piss me off by getting in my way, time and time again. For a girl?" Zach asked, brows raised.

"Elena, my girlfriend is my property. If someone so much as looks at my property, the wrong way I'll cut of his balls and feed it to him. This rule applies on everything I own. The city I rule; the properties I own be it my house or my pen or the girl I go to bed with. As for the Lockwood kid, I don't give a rat ass about him, kill him if you want!" He replied, clearly irritated. He didn't mean it. Elena was so much more. But no one here needs to know about the depth of his love. No one here needed to know that she was his weakness.

"Then care to explain why had you been so against killing him? He isn't even worth half the time we spent solving the issues he created for us." Kol said, smirking.

"I thought having another guy at Mayor's legal department would be beneficial for us. Keep us more safe. But clearly he is nothing but pain in the ass."

"Then it's settled then. Lockwood dies." Klaus concluded.

"Sure. Let Kol do the job. It's been awhile we sent him for a kill." Zach added.

Kol nodded, smirking. He knew he had won this round. He could have taken his revenge the easy way. As soon as he found out Elena didn't know about Damon's real profession.

He decided to drop the bomb on her. But then he stopped. He wanted it to be as painful for Damon as it had been for him to kill the love of his life by his own hands. He would do the same. He would make Damon kill the love of his life by his own hands.

And with the rate his plan was going he knew he would succeed. There was no stopping him now.

..

..

Most of Elena's evening had gone in grading the papers Stefan handed over last week. She was about to go through another stack when one of the housemaid, Jessica came in.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Smith is here to see you," Jessica informed her.

"Uh. Mr. Smith as in Elijah?" she asked. Didn't he know Damon wasn't home?

"Tell him, Damon isn't home. He is on his business trip. He should know that. No?" Elena said.

"He does. He says he wants to meet you," Jessica said.

"Oh, Sure. I'll be right there,"

Elena rose up. She was still wearing her red sundress that she wore to work today. She combed her hair with her fingers as she made her way to the patio where Elijah was sitting on one of the chair of the wicker she bought only a month ago for their house.

"Elena," he said her name, a form of greeting.

"Hi! Elijah. Damon isn't home."

"I know. I came here to see you. I rather like you." he said, a smile on his face. "These are for you," he added, handing her roses.

"They are beautiful, Thankyou." Elena replied, with an earnest smile. Elijah beamed at her.

"Can you give me a minute? I need to put them in water." Elena said, as she disappeared, coming back after a minute.

"So. To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting Mr. Smith?" Elena said.

"I know Damon was on visit so I figured you would be lonely. I am here to keep you company." he said.

Elena felt a little weird that her boyfriend's business partner would consider it was his duty to keep her company until her boyfriend came back from his business trip. But Elijah Smith had been nothing but decent whenever they have met so she was sure he didn't have any hidden intentions. She brushed the awkwardness she felt away.

They talked for a while, him telling her about himself. Asking her questions about her. Her school, her college, her work. He seemed genuinely interested in her. She enjoyed his company. After about two hours he made a move to leave.

"Thank you so much for coming, Elijah! I had a wonderful time." Elena said, offering him a handshake when he was about to leave.

He took her hand and kissed on the back of it with a smile. "I had a great time too. You know you're very beautiful. One can never get tired of just looking at you. Your heart is filled with all the love and care and passion, you're an amazing woman, Elena," he said in a tone filled with emotions.

Elena smiled, looking down. "You have such a way with words but my boyfriend can beat you at being sappy. Damon is like the sappiest person I know," she said, almost giggling.

"Also, her boyfriend can beat you for saying that too," a voice boomed nearly startling them.

"Rose!"

"Elijah!"

"Easy there, Rosie. Elijah was just here to see me, again, thank you so much," Elena said, with a smile.

"Anytime." he replied.

"Elijah. Let me walk you to your car." Rose said, with her usual smile.

"That won't be needed Rose." Elijah said, smiling mechanically.

"Oh! I insist."

"Sure. I guess. Goodbye, Elena"

"Bye." Elena said, turning around, walking towards her room.

"Damon will be hearing about this." Rose growled.

"So?" He replied brows raised. "I don't think Damon would mind sharing her. He didn't mind sharing the other girls."

"Elena is not just another girl. He will beat the fucking shit out of you if he knew you were here. I wouldn't come within fifty miles of Elena if I were you," Rose stated with a smirk.

"Try me, Rosie, posie. I'm half-brother of 'THE' Klaus fucking Mikelson. Touch me and you'll regret it. I want that girl and I don't care what Damon thinks."

..

..

"Hi! Baby," Elena appeared on the screen making him smile.

"Hey!" Damon greeted.

"So! How is Italy treating you? I bet you're loving the female attention and the awesome views and the Potenza (sigh),"

"Meh, it's boring without you,"

"What's the time difference?"

"Umm. We are 9 hours ahead…" Damon replied.

"That means, it's 5 in the morning their right now," Elena nearly shouted. "How the hell are you up at this time?" she added, surprise in her tone.

"Couldn't sleep. I am so use to having you in my arms I couldn't sleep last night" he replied in a childish tone. She giggled.

"Or this might be Jet lag" she said, brows raised.

"Nope. It definitely has to do with not having you in my bed," he whined.

"Then you should come back. I miss you," Elena said, smiling.

"I wish I could I really wish I could." He mumbled, looking at her intently.

She blushed a little, the intensity of his gaze still managed to make her blush even after living with him for almost a year now.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

This had been their routine. In the start it was very weird for Damon to explain exactly how his days passed. Elena literally scolded him when his answers were one word. He had learnt it the hard way that "Yeah Fine whatever" wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to know the details. Or he would have to listen to her ranting about "How he was the most boring person in the world and how Caroline's grandma was more interesting than him". So now, he was going to tell her all the details except some sketchy parts about planning to kill her best friend's fiancé and some guns purchases.

"Well…After you know I landed I went to the hotel, took a shower, called you, ate my dinner, met my uncle Zach, he says Hi to you and then I went to super market, bought my own grocery just the way you taught me, I even did bargaining, needless to say I suck at it cut I ended up paying more then what he asked for, then I came back to my hotel, watched the movie that you told me to watch, loved it, going to watch the sequel tomorrow, masturbated to your nudes ("ugh!" Elena huffed), tried to sleep, couldn't cut I am use to having you in my arms, so I waited and waited till I knew you would be free and now we are here" he explained with an exhale.

She smiled and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And you're still not tired"

"I am…I just can't sleep" he said, with a look of longing.

"Who got you roses?" he added, a frown appearing as he noticed the vase behind her.

"Uh…Elijah visited." Elena informed.

"WHAT?" he barked.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING THIS TO ME NOW" he added.

"It's not a big deal. He just came here and visited me because he thought I would be lonely. He is a really nice guy. We had a long chat about my favorite books. " she replied.

Damon wanted nothing to break the vase and stomp on the set of beautiful roses.

"How much time did he spend with you?"

"Two hours I guess…"

"Two fucking hours…He was there two FUCKING hours and nobody told me,"

"Calm Down,"

"I won't calm down Lena. You have no idea the type of guy he is."

"Well then humor me Damon?"

"Elena…It's just. I think he likes you. He wants to take you from me," he said, in a low tone looking down.

Her heart fluttered.

"Like that's even possible," she said in between fits of laughter.

"What?"

"Damon…he has nothing on you. I mean yeah he is okay but you're you. I mean there is no comparison. You're better than him in everything from your oh so hot looks to your personality (Damon's lewd smirk stops her but she continues anyway). But that's not the reason I am with you. The reason I'm with you is because you are THE love of my life, you mean more then this world to me…I know it's too early and we still have a long way to go but one thing I know for sure is that I want only you, I want us, I want everything with you. I love you," she completed, smiling a bit.

"I really want to kiss you now,"

"Me too,"

"He is still not safe, Lena. Stay away from him," he instructed after a second.

Elena hated it when he ordered her like he owned her but she nodded anyway. She didn't want to fight. She hated fighting anyway.

"You think everyone is not safe. You make it seem like we are living in some sort of War Zone, Oh like Call of duty scenery,"

"That kid's game?"

"You're only calling it a kid's game because I beat your ass in it,"

"Hey! I was going easy on you,"

"You got beaten by a girl," Elena mocked.

"Fine! How did you learn to play to that game anyway?" he asked, annoyed that she managed to beat him.

"Jeremy trained me!" she said, grinning.

"That son of a bitch,"

"Damon!" she giggled.

"I demand a rematch. I have a feeling you used a cheat code," he accused.

She giggled.

"Challenge accepted,"

"You would have to bring your A Game baby cut I practiced a lot on the plane," he informed, smirking.

"We will see about that," she replied, biting her lower lip, still smiling.

..

..

Putting his iPad aside after video chatting for almost 2 hours. He had to force her to go sleep. She was always busy with night shifts at the hospital. It was her off night. She should probably take advantage of the situation and take a long nap.

He took out his phone from the side table and called Rose. He needed to sort with Elijah.

"Hey," she greeted, cheerfully.

"Elijah visited Elena! Why didn't I know about that?" he asked, in a deadbeat calm voice.

"I was going to inform you tomorrow," she defended herself.

"I have a security team of about 15 people for my house. Two exclusive and best bodyguard's money could buy for Elena and he manages to meet her!" he growled.

"He isn't exactly the enemy and you didn't exactly prohibit him to visit your house," Rose pointed out.

"Was I not clear enough when I said that I don't want anyone from our world have any type of connection with my girlfriend. She stays out of everything. I don't want her involved."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Kill him."

"We can't kill him. He is Klaus's brother."

"Well then break every bone in his body into two pieces and warn him to stay away from my girl," he ordered.

"Klaus will be mad,"

"I don't care. I have been clear with Klaus from the start that I won't tolerate their non-sense when it comes to Elena. I made it clear that I will kill Kol if he so much as looks at her the wrong way and the same goes for his whore sister and his bastard brother," he growled.

"Fine…I am on it." Rose surrendered. She could never reason with him.

..

..

Standing outside, the warehouse, he watched as the workers loaded the firearms. Slater, briefing him about the details regarding the delivery of the guns. He noticed Klaus sprinting toward him. Damon smirked knowing exactly the reason why Klaus was fuming.

"Salvatore! How dare you? How fucking dare, you attack my brother?" Klaus growled.

"Consider this a warning. A pretty tame warning. Next time any of you decides to visit Elena without acknowledging me first, they will end up giving me the honor of tearing their limbs off. Say Hi to Elijah for me will you? I will make sure Elena sends a Get well soon card to him."

"Listen to me Salvatore,"

"No you listen to me Klaus! I have been more then clear with you from the start. I don't want my girl to be involved in our mess."

"It was just a friendly visit it didn't mean anything," Klaus roared.

"Elijah visited her without taking my approval first."

"You don't own the girl," Klaus stated.

"I do own her. She is mine." He replied.

"and don't think that I don't notice the way he eyes my girlfriend. He thought he could get into my girlfriend's panties. Elena is not just any girl, she is mine, no one would dare look at her without my permission,"

"You're going to regret it. She is not worth the mess you just got yourself into. I am not going to ignore this. I will fucking destroy you," Klaus growled.

Damon smirked. "We will see about that,"

..

..

"Messing with Klaus Mikelson over a girl,"

"It's not about Elena. It's about my ego," Damon replied, sitting on chair in his office.

"Or the fact that you feel threatened by every person now that you finally have a weakness," Enzo replied with a smirk.

Damon didn't reply.

"Or the fact that even the thought of another guy around Elena makes you want to murder people," Enzo added.

"Don't push it! You're my best friend that doesn't mean I won't kill you," Damon said, pouring himself a drink.

"You know what you have to do right!" he added.

"My men are on it as we speak in fact turn on your TV in about five minutes," Enzo said, smirking.

"How is Bonnie?" he asked.

"She is in France but she promised to stay out of trouble." Enzo said.

"Good…"

"and it's done. Turn on the tv," Enzo said, pleased with himself.

Damon switched on the large screen and sat back on the couch.

"Isn't that the chick you did a year ago?" Enzo asked.

"I did a lot of chicks I can't remember all of them." Damon replied.

"If only Elena knew the manwhore you are,"

"Firsty, use the term were, and secondly, she did know that,"

"I am going to give you credit for finally finding a classy girl but I don't see what she sees in you," Enzo said, making a face.

"Me neither. But that doesn't mean I will ever let her go," he replied.

"So! Is she the one?" Enzo asked, looking at anything but him.

"I'm guessing Bonnie put you on this? She wants to know if I am playing her friend or not?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Elena is her only friend. They had been together in that orphanage for eleven years before Bonnie got adopted. She really wants to meet her. She promises she won't tell her about you," Enzo said, keeping his tone light.

"I already said no to that, didn't I?"

"This just in, Nicklaus Mikelson, owner of Mikelson Builders Co have been arrested by the Customs police at the *beep* International Airport shortly before noon on Wednesday after he was allegedly caught bringing in 4 kilogram Diamorphine. Nicklaus Mikelson, 32, was brought inside the Customs Office where he was to undergo interrogation. He resisted when told that he had to be detained for bringing in illegal drugs into the country. When the contents were tested, the Customs examiners found that the white powdery substance was Diamorphine."

The male reporter continued the girl's story, "The packs of heroin weighed 4.51 kilos which has been estimated to be worth six million dollars the allegations are proved Mikelson would have to face jail time of about 15-20 years with fine charge of about $150,000" The host on the news finished.

"And that's how you deal with a Mikelson," Damon finished downing his drink.

"Two down two to go," Enzo said.

"Kol is useless without Klaus and I have got all Klaus's men on my side. He isn't getting out of there anytime soon," Damon said, smirking at his game play.

"What about Zach? Zach would be mad," Enzo asked.

"Yes! Damon What about Zach?" Zach said loud as he busted through the door.

"I knew it was you. It had Damon written all over it," Zach roared. "You got my best guy arrested."

Damon seemed unaffected, downing another drink.

"Mikelson is dangerous. One way or another he will get out." Zach said.

"All the more reasons to kill him," Damon stated.

"Whatever! Now you will have to handle his area too," Zach said.

"I don't have any issue. I always wanted the west part of the city too," Damon replied.

Zach huffed. "He had been dealing with Voltaire too. I want you to take over that deal now since you got one of my best man behind the bars,"

Damon shrugged.

"You're too difficult sometimes," Zach said.

"It's not my fault you don't listen to me. I have been telling you for months now that I don't want to work with the Mikelsons anymore," Damon said.

Zach huffed loudly, irritated by his attitude. "You have got his men under control right?"

"Had to pay them double but yeah they are all mine now."

"Good. I wanted to get rid of him too for a while besides this wasn't a long term thing. The partnership had to end but next time you plan to play a game let me know beforehand so I am ready to clean the mess you make," Zach said snatching the drink Enzo made for himself and downing it.

..

..

"Mikelsons are out of the way! Nice work!" Rose squealed from the phone nearly piercing his ears.

"Any news where Kol is?" Damon asked.

"No. I have men out looking for him though,"

"Kill him as soon as you spot him. At the meeting three days ago he had been hinting a lot that he was going to mess with Elena I could actually see the plans forming in his head. Now that we have his big brother out of the way, his other brother in hospital with broken limbs, it's about to time we corner him and kill him," Damon said.

"You're a dangerous guy Damon. I mean he didn't even threaten you properly and you are literally destroying him," Rose said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"He threatened Elena! And his brother had hots for my girl. Klaus got dragged in, because he would have gotten in my way." he reasoned.

"When are you coming back? The girl had been missing you too much." Rose said.

"Tomorrow. I am cutting my trip short." He replied. "but don't tell her I want to surprise her," he said, slight grin appearing on his face.

"See you tomorrow."

"Sure, Chirpy."

..

..

Elena opened the door to entrance, groaning. She was too tired. Hospital had been hectic. She had been on duty for more than 24 hours now. As she threw her bag on the couch. She felt, hands wrap around her back, before she could react and turn around, someone tied a piece of silk around her eyes, blindfolding her.

Her heart raced because she knew who it was. She recognized his cologne. "Damon?" she said.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear, kissing her neck.

She tried to turn around but his grip on her waist was strong. "Are we doing the BDSM thing because really I'm not into that," Elena said between giggles.

His grip loosened and before she knew it he pulled away. "Hey! Hey! I am open to ideas though," she said trying to remove her blindfold.

"No taking off the blindfold. You will have to catch me," he ordered, swatting her hands away from the knot of her blindfold.

"Really? You come back after four days and demand to play hide and seek. Like really no hugs and kiss?" she asked, giggling. She felt his lips pressed against hers for a second.

"Here! You got your kiss now let's play,"

"What sort of weird kink is this?" she asked, her hands stretched to catch him as she moved.

She could hear his footsteps behind she turned around and launched where she heard him last only to find empty air. She heard him laugh.

He pulled her hair lightly, teasing, she turned around again. Her hands forward to catch him but he dodged her. "Guh!" she said as she nearly stumbled.

He slowly stood behind her, she sensed him immediately and turned around catching him. "I caught you! I caught you," she said, squealing in delight as she hugged him. He removed the blindfold slowly. Her eyes fluttered open. They were filled with happiness and love. Love for him. Him only. He smiled. Now this was something he could never get tired off.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hey," he said, she looked at him intently, her doe eyes huge, her lips so close he couldn't stop myself from diving in and capturing them with his, slipping his warm tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at the contact, brushing herself against him, wrapping her hands around his neck, caressing the hair on the nape. They parted when they were both out of breath. Panting hard, Elena took a look around the living room.

The furniture was pushed aside toward the wall. A trail of rose petals leading toward the bed room. Candles and fairy lights decorating their living room she smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Well Exactly one year from now we will be celebrating our engagement anniversary," he stated, smiling but she could see he was nervous.

"What?"

"Umm…I know it's fast. We have only been together for almost a year but I know you're it for me. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. You are my personal sunshine, you know. Do you remember the day we first met?" he stopped looking at her, her eyes wide.

"I had a very terrible day, I was on my way back from Italy and I was thinking throughout the flight how my life wasn't worth living. I was having suicidal thoughts. And when I landed I made up my mind that I would just finish my life because I couldn't live any longer. I was tired, Elena. I didn't have anyone to come home to, anyone to love, I was miserable" he said, his hand caressing her cheek.

"and then I heard you, ranting to your mum how you couldn't go out with her friend's son because you already had a boyfriend and then when I looked up you came running toward me. You kissed me and introduced me to your mum. I know it's weird but I think I fell for you right that second. I loved the way you talked, the way you giggled, I loved your hair, your touch. I wanted you that very second," he added.

"and that was it Elena. I knew you were it for me. You are my personal ray of sunshine. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I want you for life. To have and to hold you, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise my love to you 'til the day I die. So here is the million-dollar question, will you marry me? Please say yes! Please! Please." he completed, dropping on one knee, holding a ring.

There! The ball was in her court now. His heart was literally on his hand. She could crush him or she could keep him.

Elena didn't know what to say. It was a total surprise. She didn't expect that anytime sooner.

"Please say Yes!" he repeated.

"Don't you think it's too fast?" she asked, but she was smiling which was comforting.

"Did you not just hear my speech? I know it's fast but you're it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Next time I go to Italy I want you to go with me as my wife," he said.

"What if it doesn't work?" she said.

"Not a chance!"

"How are you so sure?" she asked, pressing her lips to stop herself for smiling.

"You're killing me here…" he said.

"Let me think?" she said, twirling her hair.

"Elena," he warned.

"Yes!"

"Yes what yes? Yes, I'll marry you or yes as in just yes," he rambled.

"Yes! I will marry you," she said, biting her lower lip, blushing.

"Yes!" he cheered, kissing her hard on mouth before picking her up, twirling her for a minute before dropping her back on her feet. He slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"I saw you eyeing this one when we were out ring shopping with Barbie's boyfriend," he added.

She smiled, widely.

"Now let's get you in bed to seal the deal with mind blowing sex," he said, sweeping her off her feet.

..

..

Things were finally working out for him. Elijah was out of hospital but he could barely walk. Klaus was harmless since he was behind the bars now. Kol disappeared without any trace. And Damon was practically ruling the city without Mikelson's in his way.

Elena had been busy with hospital. She was really passionate about her work. She loved saving people and somehow he loved it when she told him stories about how she helped save lives. Talk about being polar opposites. Caroline had drove them bonkers by head starting planning her wedding. Late night calls, Shopping spree and Only girl's night was driving him insane.

But Elena being busy meant he could work without the fear of getting caught. He had long dropped bringing "work" home. He changed his "Base" as soon as Elena moved in his house six. It had been almost a month to the time he proposed her.

She still paid rent though, to his much annoyance. According to her, this ensures her independence.

"Here is the rent for this month," she paid him solid cash, since he never cashed the cheques she gave him.

"and ten bucks for the shower knob you broke?" he asked, eyeing her mischievously.

"This is all I have for now! I will pay you that later," she said, turning around.

"Nope," he said, blocking her way to her room, closing the door.

"What?"

"You can go to your room when you give me the ten bucks you owe me for breaking my shower knob." He said.

"Ha-ha! Funny! Now get out of my way,"

"I am not kidding Elena. You want independence, you got it. As the owner of the house I demand you give me ten bucks or I am throwing you out,"

"Damon I am getting late for work,"

"Should have thought about that before you started damaging my property,"

"I don't have ten bucks right now,"

"Too bad…" he said, eyeing her. She knew that look. "Really Role play. Right now?" she asked.

He nodded, grinning.

"Fine." she huffed.

"Please don't throw me out! Whatever will I do?" she played along, the desperate scared girl role that he so loved.

"Well! I suppose you can change my mind." he said, suggestively.

She launched herself at him, pinning him to the door. Kissing him hard on mouth, he spun her around so now she was against the door as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, falling at her chest, planting kisses and whimpering with need. She ran her fingers through his hair, when the loud ring of his phone rang, it startled them.

She continued kissing him lightly as he picked up the phone. "Salvatore" he almost panted.

"Voltaire here." a deep voice said.

He stiffened. "Baby I got to take this I will be back in a bit," he said to Elena as he moved upstairs.

She smiled, making her way towards her room when the doorbell buzzed.

Unable to find any of the cleaning staff member close she went toward the entrance door. Opening it, she found the doorman holding a package. "Miss Gilbert! Someone dropped this off for you," he informed handing her the small box.

She narrowed her eyes but accepted the package with a smile. There was card attached to it. She went toward her room, not bothering to close the door.

She read the card.

To Elena

"A present for a lovely lady like you. Next time this will be you ;)"

Lots of Love

She frowned. "What a weird message?"

She ripped open the package. The wooden box was beautifully decorated.

She opened the lid and frowned before screaming on top of her lungs.

It was a box filled with human eyes, noses and ears and fingers, freshly cut. She shouted more when the content of box scattered on her bed. They weren't fake she knew it.

"Elena!" she heard her fiancé call her in a frantic tone obviously worried. She ran out of her room. Damon was already downstairs. She crashed into his chest, hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Baby? Baby what happened?" he asked, in a worried tone.

"Eyes, Fingers, Noses. Parts! Cut… In the box. Gift!" she couldn't even complete as she sobbed loudly, burying her face in his chest.

"Elena. What happened? Where is Sage? SAGE! JAKE! Where the fuck is you?" he shouted.

Sage came running from the balcony, Jake hot on her heels.

"Hold her!" he ordered Sage.

Sage made a grab for Elena but Elena brushed her hands away still clinging to her fiancé.

"Elena, Baby!"

"It's terrible! Don't go in there," she warned in between sobs.

Jake walked toward her room opening the door, nearly vomiting as he came out.

Sage held her back as Damon too made his way toward her room, eyes narrowing in disgust as he saw the body parts freshly cut, scattered on her bed. He spotted the wooden box and a card.

He sprinted inside, picking up the card. His face became pale and his eyes darkened as he read the content of the card. "Fucking son of bitch," he muttered under breath.

He looked back at Elena who was crying frantically as Sage tried to calm her down.

"Clean this mess up," he ordered them.

"We should inform police," Elena muttered in between sobs.

"Baby! I will handle this," he said as he picked her up, sweeping her off her feet and took her to his room, dropping her on his bed. She was still sobbing loudly. He crawled on top of her kissing her forehead, before dropping to her side and hugging her. His hands in her hair as he tried to calm her down, whispering soothing words, promising to protect her. Eventually she went to sleep.

He knew who did this. It was probably Kol or Elijah. Messing with him would be okay but going after Elena was a wrong move. They wanted war. They have got war!

..

..

I would love reviews. Do review.

The plot would be pretty much same as the previous version but there will be changes in future chapers.

Maybe more gruesome and raw. Damon being a little stricter and darker version then before. Also crazier. Since I decided to make this story fliterless.

What do you think?


	8. The darkness within him

**Chapter 8 'The darkness within him'**

* * *

 **Warning: Dark theme story**

* * *

"I am fine and I need to go to hospital! I can't take another day off," Elena repeated as she brushed her hair swiftly, making a high ponytail.

"You're not feeling well," he said, concerned. "I don't want you to go to work for at least another day." he insisted.

"Damon! I have work. Lots and lots of work to go, through besides I am fine now," she added as she grabbed her files and stuffed them in her backpack.

"Baby! Please," he pleaded.

"I know that your mortified by the fact that someone is threatening me and it's not every day someone sends me freshly cut human body parts but If I stay here I would continue thinking about what happened two days ago and I really don't want to think about that. I need to work to get my mind off stuff," she rambled.

He nodded, understanding her reasons.

"Let me call Sage,," he said.

She huffed, she really hated the bodyguard thing.

"Don't give me that Elena. You know it's necessary. If it weren't for my work I would haven't let you out of my sight," he added, angrily.

"Fine,"

He took a look at her appearance. Her sundress was showing enough skin to tempt him. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless bead belt dress that went down to her knees.

"You look really beautiful," he commented, making her blush. She would always blush whenever he complemented her out of the blue.

"Although I can't help but wonder isn't it a little too dressy for work unless you have someone to impress," he said, eyes narrowing mockingly.

"All the girls at the college wear this stuff," she defended herself.

"You mean your students who are like 4-5 years younger than you,"

"Are you implying that I am too old for sundresses because I am just 25-that's not very old…" she said, eyeing him angrily.

"Hehe. You still look a hundred times better than them," he commented, getting closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Lies." she muttered.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. We are having dinner with Caroline tonight," she added.

"Ugh! Not again," he muttered.

"Please! Ugh! Please! Let's cancel on her!" he said, annoyed.

"No! I already promised. It's been awhile we went out on dinner with my friends. I am always going out with you on those fancy dinners of yours," she said.

"When you say friends-who else will be them?" he asked, kissing the top of her head, hands still wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Care, Tyler, Bianca Caroline's friend, Angela and couple of my friends." she said.

"Fine! When should I send Butch to pick you up then? Because I think you have night duty at hospital tonight, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I will be free till five from college I only have one class. Then we will spend some time here at home. Our reservations are at 8 I guess. You can drop me off at hospital by 10," she explained.

"You will be coming home in the morning?" he asked.

"I think I should cover the morning shift too. I will be coming back till lunch I guess," she told him as he fed reminders to his phone.

"Dating a doctor is so difficult!" he said, as he closed his phone, stuffing it back in the pocket of his jeans.

"We aren't dating anymore. We are engaged now," Elena said, showing him her ring. He smirked.

"How much time do we have before you have to go?"

"Thirty seconds!" she said, checking her watch.

"Ugh!" he huffed.

She smiled before capturing his lips, kissing him until they were out of breath.

"Love you,"

"Love you more," she called out as she left, looking back at him as she left his room.

..

..

The incident that happened two days ago really shook her. Damon however managed to calm her down and that she didn't need to worry because he was there to protect her. She calmed down. He however was practically fuming. She didn't exactly know much but the security team of their house was on high alert now. She heard him bark orders at people on phone. She couldn't make out what he said to them but she knew he didn't take this incident lightly.

Her room was locked up. All her stuff had been shifted to his room. Sage and Jake literally followed her around every day. Every person coming to the house was thoroughly checked before they were granted entrance. All the posts had to pass through security team. She was heavily guarded now. He didn't even let her go to work. But she had a life, work to do, she couldn't just lock herself up just because someone threatened her. She was strong. Hell, she didn't even need all this security, the only reason she let her fiancé have his way was because she could see how worried he was.

Sage walked her to her class. It was hard to tell her colleagues that Sage was her bodyguard. Sage use to stay outside the college before but now after what happened two day ago, Sage insisted on dropping her to her class.

"Who is she?" Stefan asked, looking outside the door, watching the red haired woman who was reading a magazine.

"Umm. A friend. She is waiting for me to finish. We have plans for tonight,"

"Your friend or your fiancé's friend?" he asked, with bitter tone. He still couldn't believe she got engaged. He never thought her relationship was serious. It didn't help that his criminal brother was engaged too. Like really, even his brother found his match and here he was single, nowhere near the happy ending he'd thought for himself.

 _"What's this?" he asked as he held Elena's hand when she was explaining a student's answer on a paper and asking if it was correct._

 _Elena tried to hide her smile, blushing. " I got engaged". The smile on Stefan's face faded. "What? but haven't it just been what six months" he asked, surprised, He didn't know it was that serious._

 _"Yeah…but he is it for me"_

 _"Elena! This is really fast…Are you sure about this?" he asked, frowning._

 _"Yes… I am in love with him. I can't imagine my life without him" she said, slyly._

Her voice boomed in his ears as he downed another drink. Drinking under the table was now a part of his routine. She was kind and beautiful. She was one of his closest friend. She had been there for him when there wasn't anyone. He remembered that he had a very tough breakup, he didn't tell anyone about it yet she knew.

 _In about an hour he heard a knock on his door. As he opened the door, the brunette stood their holding two boxes of extra-large pizzas and a huge smile. "Hey Stefan!" she said, as she brushed past him._

 _She went over to living room, dropping the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. She washed her hands and opened a cabinet taking out some glasses._

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked._

 _"You seemed pretty down so I thought I should come over and cheer my boss up, of course, if that's okay with you," she replied, cheerfully, washing the glasses._

 _He smiled a bit. "I thought you had a party tonight?"_

 _"I did but I rather spend time with my boring boss than at an awesome party with free booze. On a completely different note how is Aurora?" she added._

 _"Aurora and I broke up." he replied, looking down. There, she figured the reason he was upset in a second, it was like they were soulmates or something._

 _It had been just two months since she became his TA. But they had a connection, he always knew what she wanted to say before she would even finish._

 _"Huh! Too bad for her," she said, nonchalantly as she handed him a glass of wine._

 _"she has no idea what she is missing! I mean you are an awfully good looking doctor slash professor and young too. If I were her I would be bashing my head with a wall for losing you," she said, taking a sip from her drink._

 _"I am struggling. Apparently, she wants someone financially stable. She doesn't want anything to do with a guy who has to pay his study loan back and who lives in apartment that has only one room and a kitchen." he added, sadly. He really thought Aurora was the one._

 _"She left you because of that?" Elena asked, brows raised._

 _Stefan nodded._

 _"She is more thick then I thought she was"_

 _Stefan smiled. Elena opened the pizza box as she guided him to the living room like she owned the place. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable she looked._

 _"I actually think your apartment is hot. I think it gives masculine vibe," Elena said, as she sat on the floor, Indian style and stuffed a piece of pizza in her mouth. Stefan sat in front of her, following her actions._

 _"Wow! This is delicious," he complemented._

 _"I know. Alfred's are the best. They are cheap but they are the best."_

 _"You got this from Alfred, Elena they are very unsanitary," Stefan said, talking with mouthful._

 _"I know, that's why their food is delicious," Elena replied, stuffing another piece inside her mouth._

 _"You have got something here," she said, rubbing the ketchup off his nose. Stefan smiled, shyly._

 _"Elena."_

 _"huh."_

 _"Do you also want a tall handsome rich guy?" he asked, out of the blue._

 _Elena made a weird face but she shook her head in a no._

 _"You're just saying that!" he said, mockingly._

 _"No. I am not saying that I don't get my head turn by a hot guy every now and then as much as the next girl but sexy doesn't impresses me. Sincerity does. I don't care if he lives in mansion or rat infested hovel. I want sincerity and truth in my relationship. No lies. No secrets. Secondly I want strength of character. I mean yeah bad boys are hot but I want to settle down now. I want a family and kids. The perfect white picket fence." she explained, not looking at how intently he was listening._

 _"Then why don't you date? How will you find the guy if you keep turning down every guy who asks you out?" he asked. She looked at him for a second. "I don't know. Something is just holding me back." she replied, shaking her head._

 _"Enough about me let's watch a movie," she said, smiling brightly at him._

Aurora crushed his heart and self-respect but she was his last heartbreak. After Aurora it has always been his cute TA Elena. He started dressing up for work. He tried to spend time with her. They really connected. He realized that he wanted what she wanted, a family, someone to come home to. Someone to love. The thought having children never crossed his mind before but in next week he had already decided the names of his four future children. Crystal, Eden, Chris and Max.

And he would be lying if the thought of Elena being the mother of his children never crossed his mind. She was decent, stylish, beautiful and kind. Most of all her heart was filled with love. He wanted that love. He needed that love. He was the illegitimate child of Giuseppe Salvatore. His mother gave him up as soon as he was born. His father brought him and handed him over to his legal wife.

Lily, Giuseppe's wife, knew her husband was cheating on her but to have her husband bring his son from another woman to her house devastated her. She refused to take care of him. Having no other way Giuseppe hired nanny for him. He was abandoned from the start and after what happened with Damon, his half-brother, he didn't believe in the concept of family anymore. After his discussion with Elena, the thought of having his own family was so tempting.

He wanted to ask her out but her stupid policy of not dating with coworkers ruined his chances. He wasn't going to give up on her until HE, her fucking boyfriend, came along and ruined everything. Stefan wanted her. He wanted Elena so bad. He hoped her relationship would fall apart but now she was engaged she was fucking engaged.

And then Damon had to rub it in his face.

 _"Chick problem?"_

 _"Go away, Damon."_

 _"Ugh! No welcome at all! I am hurt." Damon replied, smirking._

 _"Why the long face?" Damon asked._

 _"Why the fuck are you here?" he asked, rather harshly._

 _"Ok…What's wrong?" Damon asked, a little concerned._

 _"None of your fucking business," Stefan replied, slamming his glass._

 _"Come on! I am your big brother. You can tell me," he said, reminding him about their relationship back when they were kids._

 _"She only sees me as a friend and now she is engaged," Stefan blurted out, he didn't know why he just said that, must be the alcohol. It reminded him of the time when he begged Damon to buy him a sports kit way back in six grade._

 _"She…who?"_

 _"The girl I am in love with," Stefan replied._

 _Damon looked at him with eyes filled with pity. He couldn't even imagine how painful it would have been for him to see the love of his life with someone else… let alone engaged._

 _"You never mentioned you were in…" Damon trailed off._

 _"Like you care," Stefan replied._

 _"I mean I try and try but nothing changes. She still doesn't want me. She wants him-that fucking son of bitch-with the big house and huge cars and fancy dresses and business parties," Stefan downed another drink._

 _"You're here to laugh at my misery or is there a reason for you to be here?" Stefan added._

 _"I actually have a good news. I am not sure I should tell you now though. I think we should get you home" Damon said, uncomfortably as he tried to take Stefan's drink, they were at a bar far away from home._

 _"No. I don't give a fuck about what you're about to tell me but since I really don't want you to visit me again it would be better you tell me now." Stefan said._

 _"The girl I told you about. Well! I am getting married to her in about two months. I wanted to invite you." Damon blurted out._

 _"WHAT?" Stefan shouted._

 _"Great! Oh Great! Even he found his match. Even this man whore is getting married. Even he has a girl now and here I am single as pringle, masturbating to my TA's pictures every night," Stefan shouted in outrage, looking at the roof._

 _"Okays! We need to get you home. You obviously had enough drinks for the night, also baby brother that's very creepy," Damon said, uncomfortably as he helped him up._

 _The rest of the night was blank._

"Sir?" Elena snapped her fingers in front of him.

"What?"

"It seems like I lost you there," she said, smiling.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?"

"I was asking you about Betty's grades." she said, showing him a paper marked F.

She was telling him about how Betty should be given a chance for retest but all he could see was how beautiful she looked in yellow sundress. Her beautiful curly hair falling down on her chest. Her plump lips just waiting to be kissed. He couldn't resist the temptation. He dove in capturing her lips, pushing her down his desk. She gasped, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. Just maybe, she will also feel the connection because hey! He didn't have anything to lose.

Elena froze as she felt him press her against his table, kissing her lips, roughly yet passionately. When she felt his tongue that's when she snapped out of her shock and pushed him off her.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

Stefan froze. Okay, what the hell did he just do. He had no idea what came over him. Before he could apologize, she slapped him across his cheek.

"I am engaged!" she shouted.

"I am really sorry Elena. I really don't know what came over me. I am so so sorry." he begged.

Elena eyes narrowed in disgust as she turned around and swiftly ran out of the room ignoring his apologies.

How the hell will she explain this to her fiancé? She can't lie to him. She can't hide this from him. Rule number one 'Never Lie to your partner'.

Stefan knew she was engaged then why the hell did he kiss her.

She sprinted toward the lady's room. Washing her face and rubbing her lips clean. She tried to even her breath. "Calm down Elena! It's not like you cheated or something Damon would understand. Won't he?" she talked to herself.

"Caroline. I should call Caroline." she said, as she took out her phone, calling her best friend.

Caroline didn't answer even after she redialed the third time. Elena really needed to talk to someone before she tells about this to her fiancé. Rose…She could tell Rose. But what if Rose tells Damon. She wasn't ready to tell Damon yet. She needed to be assured first that she wasn't at fault. She didn't cheat him. She decided to call Rose.

..

"huh! That's strange!" Rose said, as she picked up her phone.

"What?" Damon asked, still busy with his laptop.

"Elena Calling"

His head shot up. "What are you waiting pickup...Wait Wait…Put on speaker I want to say Hi" he added, with a grin.

"by Hi you mean you want to make her uncomfortable by talking dirty to her in front of me" Rose said, annoyed.

"It gets her hot and bothered. She is reallyyyyy into phone sex"

"Ugh! I don't need to know that"

"Pick up already"

"Fine…Hello! Elena! What can I do for you?" Rose said, putting her phone on speaker mode, just when Damon was about to make a lewd comment, he heard her sniff.

"Rose…A terrible thing happened" Elena said in a scared tone.

"Elena! Honey? You okay?" Rose said before Damon could inquire.

"Something happened with my boss" he heard her voice and his heart dropped.

"Promise me you won't tell Damon yet? I mean I will probably tell him about this not today but I will tell him…I need to sort my mind first and I really need to talk to someone first…Please Rose?" she begged, almost sobbing.

Rose looked at Damon. His expression was blank but he nodded. "OK I won't …What. What is it?"

"Ok…I was talking with my boss about a girl's grade. I don't know what happened. He just out of the blue kissed me…I mean I swear I didn't give him any sort of signals and he knows I am with Damon. He just kissed me and I…" she trailed off as she heard someone snarl and she knew exactly who it was.

"Rose… Am I on speaker?" Elena squeaked.

"Did you kiss him back?" Damon growled, demanding, snatching phone from Rose's hand.

"No! No! No! I swear I didn't. I promise. I pushed him off me. I even slapped him. I swear I didn't cheat you." She squeaked.

"Then why didn't you want me to know?" he barked.

"It happened five minutes ago…I am still in shock and I was scared you will be mad I mean I was going to tell you but I needed a minute to sort my mind…but I promise I was going to tell you" she reasoned.

"You didn't kiss him back right?"

"No! I promise I didn't"

"I am coming to pick you up"

"Damon!"

"No! Elena…I trust you explicitly, and I'm not a violent guy at all and I know you are drop dead gorgeous fuck knows how I lucked out there but it's not an excuse, and I am coming down to beat the ever living fecal debris from your boss's body and you're not going to stop me"

"Damon! No!" she squeaked, scared of his tone.

"See you in twenty" he said before throwing Rose's phone against the wall in utter anger and frustration.

"That was my phone" Rose complained.

"Mason! Mason!" he shouted.

A tall guy appeared on his doorway. " I am going down there to beat the fuck out of a guy …Rose! Get a lawyer ready, the university will probably get me arrested for beating the fucking shit out of one of their professor and Mason as soon as the guy is transferred to hospital I want you to go down there and kill him" he ordered as he picked up his keys from his desk.

Rose sighed. "Okay"

..

..

"I think you're over reacting…" Rose said.

"That guy kissed my soon to be wife…I don't think I am being unreasonable when I ordered him to be killed" Damon replied, as he sped to his fiancé's college.

"Like about a year ago I remember you when you went into clubs and sometimes just out of the blue grabbed any hot girl's ass and made out with her without even talking to her…not to mention without even asking her if she had a boyfriend or something. You told me according to you it was the most alpha way to pick up a girl. And when the said girl's boyfriend got pissed off you would end up beating him to shell" Rose reminded him of a dark time.

"I was a jerk, man-hour and bastard but that doesn't mean anyone could just kiss my girl out of the blue. I will not ever allow anyone so much as look at her the wrong way. You just wait and watch what I do to that son of bitch who kissed her. He is a dead man. "

"Karma is a bitch no?"

"I will tear your hair off and feed it to you if you don't shut the fuck up" he spat.

Rose snorted.

..

"Damon! What are you doing here?" He heard a sharp voice.

"Didn't I repeatedly tell you to never visit me in my workplace. I have a reputation here?" Stefan hissed, getting him to a side.

"Relax! Rabbis! I didn't even know you still work here. I am here to pick my girl up" he replied nonchalantly, ignoring him.

"Your girl?"

"My fiancé … she works for some anatomy professor as a TA. You can help me find her, all these corridors look the same" he said, ignoring his brother's narrowed eyes.

"You are engaged to a girl with a college degree huh…" Stefan eyes widened.

"A topper actually! Neurosurgeon!" he said, proudly.

"What's her name?" Stefan asked. "Please Don't be Elena! Please Don't be Elena!" he thought, panicked.

"Elena…Elena Gilbert soon to be a Salvatore" he said, smirking but looking distracted.

And that was it.

Nothing. He felt numb, Ears ringing, heart racing, Heartbreaking, No, heart wrenching pain, make that ringing go away, let this be a dream.

"Damon!" he heard her voice.

She came almost running toward him. She hugged him, tightly as Stefan watched thunderstruck.

" So I met this girl…She is very beautiful, she gives you a feel of sunshine…she has this very radiant smile that can lit up the room…She is so full of life and passion and the best part is she so caring and sensitive and interesting, it's like she is made just for men to fall in love with. And it's not just her physical beauty. It's her inner radiance, her uniqueness, her inner light." Damon's voice from six months ago rang in his head, mocking him.

"The girl I told you about…Well! I am getting married to her in about two months …I wanted to invite you" His brother's voice from almost a month ago boomed next making it unbearable for Stefan to breath.

"Damon…Please Don't " Elena pleaded, looking into his eyes, her arms encircling his neck.

"Honey…I am going to go through exactly what I told you but first thing come first. I want you to meet my brother." Damon said, kissing her forehead.

Elena eyes narrowed. She untangled her arms around him.

"Elena! Do you remember I told you about my half-brother awhile back? Well! Meet Stefan Salvatore oh sorry Williams…He changed his last name due to some issue. Stefan…meet my soon to be wife. Elena Gilbert" he introduced them.

Elena stood their thunderstruck. Ok! This situation was beyond awkward now. Did Damon didn't know Stefan was her boss. Wait! She never introduced them, did she? Of course, she didn't.

"You're marrying HIM?" Stefan growled.

"Stefan!" Damon warned.

"Lena! Really?" Stefan asked.

"I am guessing you guys already know each other" Damon said.

"It's none of your business Stefan" Elena replied.

"Of course! It's my business…How can you marry a guy like him?" Stefan couldn't believe, a respectable girl, coming from a very respectable family would ever marry his criminal, mobster brother.

"Watch your mouth brother" Damon warned.

"Professor Will! Mr. Kong is waiting for you…ash…you're busy. I will tell him to wait then" with that said the short dark haired boy left.

"Professor Will…As in your boss?" Damon asked, eyes widening, turning to Elena.

Elena pressed her lips but nodded.

His brother kissed his fiancé. His BROTHER kissed his FIANCE. His fists clenched as the green eyed monster took over him and all he could see was red now. Stefan had a habit of snatching his things but Elena was his.

"Elena…Rose is waiting for you in the car. I will be right there" he ordered. Elena pressed his forearm, trying to get him to relax but it only made him madder, she left. He launched himself on Stefan, grabbing his throat and pushing him against the wall.

"You're in love with my faience?" he snarled.

"Not anymore. I saw her for a respectable lady she was. If she can fuck you than I guess she isn't worth it at all" Stefan spat in hatred.

7.5 billion people and his brother had to fall for the girl he wanted. Just fucking great.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are my brother you would be dead by now" Damon snarled.

"And I want to kill you exactly for the fact that you're my brother" Stefan spat.

"Stay away from my girl"

"Wouldn't dream to be near her anymore…" he replied.

"You're just jealous because she loves me and she will never see you more than a friend…in fact I think she hates you now after you forcefully kissed her" Damon said.

"She told you she loves you?" Stefan asked, because it hurt. It really hurt. He felt like drowning but he couldn't die.

"She was the one you stalked …Wasn't she?"

How could a girl like Elena love a man like his brother?

"Elena told me she is in love with me" Damon said with a smile Stefan had never witnessed before.

"Wow! Your months of stalking finally paid off huh" Stefan replied.

He had to cut back the venom in his tone. He was dead jealous and he didn't want to give Damon the satisfaction that he won again.

"I still can't believe a girl that decent, coming from a good family too will ever fall for a mobster like you! "he added

But Damon's face went blank at this. His eyes drifted from his brothers and the grip of Damon's hand on his throat loosened a bit. Seeing Damon's expressionless face, Stefan realized "Unless she doesn't know who you really are?"

Yes. It all made sense now. Elena was a respectable girl. She could never end up with a guy like Damon. Damon wasn't worth love. He was a killer for goodness sake. According to Stefan his brother should be put down, killed in the most ruthless way. Damon was after all the killer of his own father. He had no regard for love or feelings. He was a killer and Elena was his obsession. Just his obsession.

"yes! She doesn't know anything. For her, I am the perfect guy who is madly in love with her, who is as respectable as she is, as kind hearted and normal as she is and who gets along with her family pretty well. In her eyes I am perfect and it's going to stay that way unless and until you have death wish" Damon growled.

"I would rather die than be a part of your charade. You're cheating her into marrying you when she doesn't even know who you really are?" Stefan snapped at him.

"I have been selfless all my life. I risked my ass for you. It's because of you what I am now… I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be selfish" Damon replied in his mind.

"I don't care what you think…All I care about is the little fact that Elena should never know about my little dirty secret or I will slit your throat in your sleep" he threatened his brother.

Stefan paled but nodded.

"I am not kidding Stefan. She is mine. You're going to shove your feelings for Elena up your ass and apologize to her for kissing her without permission then you're going to go stay the fuck away from her until our wedding. You will come to our wedding which is two weeks from now and you will be my best man. And you're going to delete Elena's pictures from your phone and find another girl's picture to masturbate to" He said, angrily.

"I will stay away from Elena but no fucking way in hell am I coming to your wedding…" Stefan spat.

"You will come if you don't want me to pull your heart out from your chest and shove it up your ass" he said in a sinister tone.

"Rot in hell!"

"Nope…I will be rotting in hell making love to the girl of my dreams while you're here in your heaven masturbating" he mocked, leaving his throat.

Stefan huffed loudly. "I will see you in two weeks then but finger crossed for Elena finding out your reality and dumping you right on spot" he spat.

"She can't and she won't…even if she finds out"

"She will. She will hate you. She will hate herself for ever loving you and I will be waiting in the wings for that to happen. She will dump your ass and maybe then we will give it a go" Stefan hissed.

"All you can do is watch her from a safe distance cut I am not ever going to let her go…" Damon replied but Stefan could detect vulnerability.

"You can't be loved Damon. Who would ever love a guy who killed his own father? And for what? Power! Money!"

"Elena does…She is with me. She loves me." He replied, smirking. "Jealous?"

"I pity you… you have to lie to her to make her love you…"

"You don't even have that. You are all alone Babygro" he hissed.

"This is going nowhere. I am going to go apologize to my new sister in law as per your order and then I am going to leave you two alone and I pray to God you drop dead soon cut I really don't want to just watch her destroy her life by marrying you" Stefan hissed as he turned around.

Damon stifled a growl. His brother hated him. He knew that. He deserved his brother's hatred. His brother didn't know the reality of his father's death. His brother didn't know anything. But he better stays away from his fiancé. He won't even tolerate his brother's shit when it came to Elena.

"Stefan"

Stefan turned around. "Welcome Punch to the face" was all he heard before he felt a sharp blow and blood dripping.

"Sorry…Boyfriend duty and all! Got to set examples for boys out there never to mess with my girl again" Damon continued coolly.

"Clean yourself up…We will be waiting for you outside"

..

..

"What's taking so long?" Damon huffed tapping the steering wheel of his car as he watched Stefan and Elena talk from a distance.

Sage was standing closer to Elena. Rose was in the backseat humming to a Taylor Swift song.

"Stop whining!" Rose said, annoyed.

..

..

"I am really sorry for kissing you like that out of the blue. I didn't mean to disrespect you in anyway Elena! You're a very important friend of mine" Stefan apologized looking down.

"Yes…It was very rude of you considering you knew I was engaged"

Stefan shook his head.

"But it's okay! I forgive you…"

Stefan looked up and smile sadly.

"Elena…I…My brother isn't well a very …" he trailed off as he saw Sage eye him.

"I know that you and Damon have your differences but he is your big brother. He is a great man. I love him a lot. I really want you to come to our wedding despite your differences"

"I will! I promise" Stefan said, looking up, caressing her cheek sadly.

"Take care of yourself" he added.

"You too"

"Goodbye"

"bye"

..

..

Stepping out of shower, covered in a towel, she saw him eye her lewdly. She rolled her eyes. " Sex Sex Sex. Is this all you think about?" she asked.

"Yeah…We still have an hour. Let's make good use of it" he said, stepping closer to her.

"Nope! I refuse to make our relationship all about sex. We are not having sex until tomorrow" she said, stepping toward the dresser.

"Oh come on! Elena! It's been too long since I've been inside you" he whispered in her ear, longing evident in his voice.

"Last night three times"

"too long"

She circled her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. As soon as his hands reached down to her chest to remove her towel out of the way she pushed him away.

"Nope…Like I said you have to wait till I get back from duty tomorrow" she said with a smirk, heading toward her dresser.

"Ugh Fine"

..

..

"How does this one looks?" she asked, twirling around in her galaxy purple reversible Skater dress.

"Beautiful! Just like the last five dresses you tried" he said, looking at her smiling, his hands behind his head as she twirled again.

She rolled her eyes. She walked over to her dresser. She took out her moisturizer and rubbed it on her legs and then her arms, she smirked lightly when she saw how intently he was looking at her without blinking. She ignored him and styled her hair in loose curls. She noticed his eyes were still on her.

"Damon! Stop looking at me like that…" she ordered faking her annoyance.

"Your mine I can look at you as much as I want" he replied, smirking.

She rolled her eyes again, clearly enjoying his attention.

She picked up a light purple nail paint and threw it at him. He caught it, expertly. "Paint my toe nails" she ordered as she jumped on bed and laid her legs in his lap. "Yes maim" he replied in a robotic tone.

He planted feathery kisses from her knees to her toes. She let out a low moan. He smiled before opening the nail paint. "Just like in the tutorial you sent me" he said, painting one of her toe.

"Nice" she complemented.

He was half done with her first foot when Rose and Mason busted in without knocking.

"Should have knocked…What if we were busy being intimate?" Damon said, without looking up, busy painting her toe nails. He knew he lost his man card in their eyes anyway.

"Elena wasn't screaming so I knew it was safe to walk in without knocking" Rose replied, making Elena blush.

"You're painting her nails" Mason gasped.

"you will be minding your own business" Damon replied looking up, witnessing the shocked look on his face. It's not every day you see your badass boss who terrorize the city painting his fiancé's toe nails.

"OH… Mr. Perkins wants to meet you as soon as you are free" Rose said.

"Tell Mr. Perkins I will be free by eleven" Damon said, finishing her toe nails.

"Wow…You're really good at it" Rose complemented, surprised.

"It's not the first time I am making him do this" Elena said, giggling.

"Baby!" Damon warned, gesturing at Mason who was doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"whipped" Rose commented.

"Shamelessly" Damon replied.

..

..

As the waitress came to take their order Elena couldn't help but wince when she tried to shamelessly flirt with her fiancé. She cringed when she saw the blonde girl almost shoving her bosom to his face. Women just threw themselves at him. It annoyed her a lot.

She huffed and looked away. Damon noticed that. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. "What's up babe? You look bothered?" he whispered.

"Oh you noticed…" she replied. Definitely jealous. He mentally cheered.

"Of course I did"

"I thought you were busy getting smitten by the waitress who was practically shoving her bosom in your face" she hissed, lightly.

Was it so easy to make her this jealous. He smirked.

"Why? You jealous. Do you want your bosom to be shoved in my face?" he asked, smirking.

She glared at him for a second. "All right that's it No sex for you for a week" she declared.

"What? Hey I was just kidding" he whispered, pleadingly.

"Fine! A month"

"what are you trying to do? kill me?" he spat, annoyed.

She smirked. "You're kidding right?" he added.

"Sex ban?" Matt who was sitting on his left asked.

Damon nodded.

"She is not kidding." Matt replied sighing. Damon literally cringed thinking about Matt being Elena's ex.

His head snapped up. "Baby! I am so sorry I won't ever joke about that again. I swear I wasn't looking at her. Baby I will die" he begged, whispering.

"It's too late now" she whispered back.

"What can I do to make up for it?" he asked, whispering.

"What are you two whispering about?" Caroline who was sitting across the table asked.

"Sex ban! Elena banned sex because she was annoyed that the waitress was throwing herself at Damon" Tyler replied, without looking up from his phone.

Everyone stopped their conversation and stared at them awkwardly. Elena's cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"How the fuck does you know that?" Damon asked.

"I can lip read" Tyler replied.

"Why does the girl always treat sex like a reward?" he added.

"Exactly…If she doesn't want sex, no matter how much the guy craves it he still doesn't get sex but the case is opposite when it comes to girls, she gets sex whenever she wants wherever she wants" Leo, Bia's boyfriend said.

"and she uses the sex as her tool" Damon added.

"She can make you do whatever she wants with this particular tool" Matt said.

"OH…Stick your wieners up each other's butt hole if you have so much problem with women" Caroline roared.

"I rather stick it up your butthole" Tyler said, lewdly.

"I will cut your balls and shove it down your throat if you don't apologize right now" Caroline hissed.

"See that's what I am talking about. She bullies us. Do you know what happened last night Lena" Tyler said, looking at Elena who had been giggling all this time.

"What?"

"Last night I come home late and she starts shouting at me for no reason and even accused me of cheating"

"You smelled like a whore" Caroline growled.

"I spent the day with my mum" Tyler replied.

Caroline blushed at his revelation. "Oh"

"Oh" Tyler mocked.

"Well…he doesn't do his chores. He can't even do the mundane task of ironing his own god damn shirt. He just stands there and looks at it as if it's some sort of rocket science and then eventually I get annoyed and do it for him" Caroline complained.

"Actually Barbie! I for one think ironing is tough I mean what if I accidentally turn its temperature very high and burn my $10000 shirt? I mean I don't want to ruin my shirt so I prefer if my ironing is done by some professional…Elena doesn't seem to agree with me though" he said when he noticed Elena huff.

"It's not difficult baby. It's just you're a lazy piece of ass who is so thick he can't even iron his own shirt"

"Take that back" he said glaring at her playfully, and playfully rubbed his foot with hers.

"That's my foot …Damon!" Matt said.

"Gash" Damon cringed.

Elena giggled. He smiled looking at her laugh.

"You guys make a cute couple…you will make the prettiest babies ever" Angela commented, making them both blush a bit. Yes, they were a couple. Yes, they were getting married and yet this simple innocent comment made them blush.

"What say we try making babies tonight?" he whispered in Elena ear. She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You two are getting married in such a haste…Why?" Liam who had been silent throughout tonight asked.

"I think they are hiding something" Tracy said, smirking.

"Excuse me" Elena knew exactly what they were talking about.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Angela asked.

Damon spat his juice out.

"What?" he asked, looking at Elena.

"No! No! of course not!" she said shaking her head.

"then why are you getting in such a haste?" Chris asked.

"because we want to" Damon replied on her behalf.

"I don't see how married life would be different then what we already have I mean with me and Care, she is the boss. She will make me do whatever she wants whether or not she is the Mrs. Lockwood yet" Tyler said, smirking.

"Aww…Don't call me that…Aww" Caroline said, making a disgusted face.

"What? Now my last name is too old fashioned for you. Guess what? Care! You are going to be MRs Lockwood whether you like it or not" Tyler said, eyes narrowing.

"I mean she practically has me wrapped up around her pinky. She even makes me take out the trash and ooh the sappy movies she makes me watch" Tyler complained.

"I know…Like the really irritatingly romantic movies and the worst the part…Elena falls asleep before it even finishes and then I have to stay put with a numb arm until the dumb movie finishes because if she finds out I didn't complete it she will make us watch it all over again" Damon complained.

"Exactly" Chris agreed.

"and oh the borderline psychotic emotional breakdown before their time of the month" Damon reminded the guys. Every guy on the table agreed in unison, giving their views about how the time of the month of their girlfriend's affect them.

"Ok! Enough!" Caroline tried to control the situation.

"oh and then there is this thing she makes me do. Every time I come back from work she asks me how my day went and apparently "Fine" is not a satisfactory answer. I have to tell her exactly how it went and my "feelings" regarding every part of the day too" Damon added, making a weird face.

"Yeah! I hate when she does that. I mean woman! I just had been through a tiring day I don't need to go through it all over again" Tyler added his important opinion.

Elena huffed loudly as Damon further complained about her "Annoying" attributes. She knew he was just kidding. She smiled and playfully argued with him for a while. "I got to go to the powder room. I will be right back" she said as she kissed his cheek. "Take Sage with you" he said.

"It's just ladies room"

"Take Sage with you" he repeated.

"Ok" she sighed in defeat as she headed toward the ladies room, she went against the plan of calling Sage and went to the Ladies room straight.

"Hello Elena" she heard a voice boom when she was washing her hands in the sink. She turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Damon's ex Rebecca Michelson.

"Hey Rebecca! Long time no see! How have you been?" she asked, smiling.

"I have been fine even though your boyfriend made my life a living hell." She growled. "OH…Is that what I think it is?" she asked, grabbing her hand, looking at her ring with hatred.

"What are you doing?" Elena said as she tried to snatch her hand out of her grasp.

"Ring huh! He is marrying you. Wow! You have really smitten him Haven't you?" she asked, circling her.

"I need to go" Elena said as she tried to brush past Rebecca.

"You fucking bitch! I will kill you" Rebecca said as she launched herself at Elena. Pushing Elena against the sink, pulling her hair, slapping her hard on her cheeks over and over again. Elena screamed in pain as she tried to defend herself.

"HE HURT ELI JUST BECAUSE ELI VISITED YOU. HE HAS GOT KLAUS IN JAIL CUZ OF YOU. HE IS GONNA KILL KOL TOO BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL KILL YOU WHORE!" she shouted as she dug her nails into her face, scratching her. Elena shouted in pain as blood started dripping from her face. Rebecca grabbed the brunette's right arm who moaned in agony as the blonde twisted her arm, she pushed Rebecca off her but Rebecca was fast she grabbed Elena by ankle and pulled her toward herself. Elena fell on the hard marble, her jaw hitting the floor first.

The bathroom door bust open as Sage entered.

"You fucking bitch" Sage screamed as she launched herself at Rebecca but Rebecca kicked her on time and made a run for it. Sage rushed toward Elena's side. Elena had already passed out. Sage knew she was in shit load of trouble now.

..

..

"What kind of people are your acquaintances with?" Caroline growled at him as she helped him tend the bloody scratches on her best friend's face. Elena winced even though she was unconscious.

Damon didn't reply. He was too far gone. Elena was hurt. She was badly hurt all because of him. It was actually causing him physical pain to see her in pain.

When Sage called him and told him Elena was hurt, he rushed to her, Caroline hot on his heels followed by all of Elena's friends and ex-boyfriend/cop Matt.

Excruciating pain shot through him, setting him on fire when he saw her passed out on bathroom's marble. Pain erupted, blocking his vision. It felt worse than his nightmares.

She withered in pain when Doctor Hampton tended her bringing him back from reliving the worst moment of his life.

"Who would ever hurt Miss Gilbert, she is such a nice young woman!" Doctor Hampton said.

"His ex-girlfriend" Caroline spat.

"You're pressing charges right Damon?" Matt asked, a serious look on his face.

"We will deal with Rebecca ourselves. She isn't your headache" Rose replied seeing he was too lost to answer.

"When will she wake up?" Damon finally spoke.

"In about an hour or so…The wounds aren't septic or deep but I guess the shock of attack disturbed her. I think you should press charges against the woman who attacked Miss Gilbert" Dry Hampton suggested.

"Oh she is not getting off the hook that easily" he muttered under breath.

"I have prepared a report. She can take a leave for about a week." Dry Hampton continued.

"Thankfully she doesn't need any stitches. Although you will be using liquid skin bandages but before applying that you will have to wash and dry the wounds first. We already gave her tetanus shots. You will need to give her Advil for the pain. With the spirit she has, she will be up and about in no time. However, she can stay home till the shock of attack wears off" he instructed.

"Thank you for the house call on such short notice"

"She is my most favorite internee. Take care of her" Dry Hampton said, before he turned around and left with his assistant.

..

..

Laying her on his bed, Damon took his place next to her. She was still sleeping under the effect of drug. Caroline on her side along with Tyler. Caroline continuously gave him dirty looks as if it was his fault she was hurt. Matt left when Damon declared he won't be pressing charges.

Just like the doctor instructed, he poured the antiseptic on a cotton and tended the scratches on her face. She withered and moaned at the contact. "Don't hurt her" Caroline spat.

"I am trying to help her" he spat back.

"You have helped hell a lot already. She is here, wounded, hurt because of you" Caroline hissed. She knew she could be mean when she was angry.

"Care honey…It's not his fault his ex was a psychopath" Tyler comforted her.

Caroline huffed. She knew she wasn't being reasonable when she was blaming Damon but she just needed someone to blame.

No one knew how Damon felt right now. He seemed cool and collected from the outside but he was fuming and burning with rage and guilt from the inside. It was like every nerve in his body wanted to kill Rebecca in the most torturous way possible. His conscious, laughing at him for not being powerful enough to protect the only reason of his life. Everything was useless, his money, his power everything if he couldn't protect her. She could have died today for all he knew. She swallows thick at the contact of the cotton…she weakly opened her doe eyes murmuring "Dam. Damon."…he sits straight, getting the cotton off "baby. calm down it'll be okay… I am not going to let this go "…. he heard Caroline nag "oh so more trouble …. No tell me Damon …. how much more will she have to suffer before you stop …."

She was right. He hated to admit that he was the reason for her condition. Her half-moon eyes look up at him, tears flowing down as she said weakly "Care…. please. Don…don't blame him. hush …listen Damon …pl. Please I don't want you to hurt anyone…Lets Let it go…. I. I know. You have. buss. Business issues…ash…. but."he interrupted her running his hand through her hair

"Bringing you in isn't fair Elena …. I can't let it go it questions my honor…It questions my love for you" She flinched "Damon I don't need a person… who's low enough to bark back…edh …besides. There is stuff we have to discuss". He was stone stuck …Did the bitch told her everything? She wasn't that stupid. Did she tell her about Elijah?

He had to shut her before she spilled all the beans. It was now or turned to Caroline and Tyler getting up "You guys take care of her I have to check some security arrangements "

Caroline snarled "OH We will take care of her unlike you and your good for nothing wrestling team "He ignored looking back at Elena. He kisses on the top of her head "I'll be right back baby…"she sighed as he left.

..

..

This room was the darkest one in the company …his pretend building. He sits on the wooden chair in the mid of the deserted dark room. Many people died on this chair. This was his torture chair. the one he hated. screamed to death dark on it.

Sage and Rose brought in the blonde tall girl. He has one leg on the other. he sits straight gritting his teeth. he gets up slowly saying "We all want to murder that one ex only few like me get the honor though ".

Rebekah was panting. She was already beaten by Sage and Rose and some of his other girl guards.

He turns to Sage "It's a good thing you caught her or it would have been you in her place Now chain her to the chair and leave."

Rose and Sage knew Damon was enraged. So they did as he told and walked out knowing they had to make preparations to hide her dead body after he is done with her.

He turns to Rebekah "My mother once said Damon Never hit a girl…they are weak…."

He gets ahead toward the table near the chair had his torture box. He picks out a spanner "She didn't say I can't use this " He hits her leg hard with it. She shouts out "ash, Damon please … I am sorry." He nodded "Oh you will be "

He holds her chained hand and ripped off her nail with the spanner. She shrieks through the whole time, her nails bleeding. He looks up at her "You scratched Elena's face with these right? These were those god damn hands right. Tell me bitch…Where did you muster up the courage to have a bad thought about her. Weren't you aware of the fact that I will kill you. Why would you hurt her Rebecca! Why? She is such a nice and loving person. She was even nice to you. She helps everyone. She loves everyone. Why would you want to hurt someone like that? Why? She is my sunshine, my hope, my humanity. Why would you hurt her? " She winces in pain.

"God…Damon it hurts …gash… edh please I am sorry … " He shook his head.

"You went too far. Were these the eyes who looked at her with hatred?" he growled. She sees him pick a bowl of what seemed like a red chili powder. She panted "No No Damon..." She closed her eyes. He nodded. He hit the blood stained spanner on her arm "Open you're fucking eyes ". Her eyes opened and experienced the worst sting. Every part of her burned as a bone melting, blood warming scream erupted from her mouth.

"ahhhhhhh huh huh my eyes…. ahhh… "she thought someone had put her on a flame.

She heard him laugh, enjoying her pain.

She shouts " HELP…. SOMEONE HELP!"

He laughs louder" You can torture your throat and shout all you want but no one is going to listen. WHY? CAUSE THIS IS YOUR DEATH REBEKAH…THIS IS YOUR END….AND I AM GONNA KILL YOU. ILL SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL. YOU MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE. YOU HAVE NO ONE TO SHOUT TO, NO WHERE TO GO TO, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS, I AM GONNA KILL YOU "

She winces in pain. The tremors of her body shook the chair violently.

She cries "PLEASE KILL ME …. PLEASE… AHHHH IT HURTS …PLEASE KILL ME ".

He laughs.

"Not yet…. but for my ex-girlfriend I can make it a little fast…"

He kicked the chair down saying "You need to see your death. You terrorized My Elena…My Elena. You must know how hurt she is. What else did you do? …You pulled her beautiful hair right? RIGHT? "

He leans over her pulling roughly at her hair, so rough her scalp burned. And she could feel some hair coming off. She shouts "SOMEONE HELP …NICK …. HELP …VHHHH…HUH…. DAMON I AM SORRY…. PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE …. I WILL NEVER EVER IN MY LIFE LOOK AT HER THE WRONG WAY … PLEASE LEAVE ME …. DAMON PLEASE. ILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO "

She screeched against the chair. He leaves her "Now you're sorry? Why did you do this to her Rebecca You don't know the pain You've caused me. This pain is nothing compared to what I felt when I saw tears in her eyes. Now I will make your eyes bleed. I want you to feel exactly how I felt when I saw her hurt".

He paced around the room thinking of something more painful, muttering "You have to know it. You have to …. Are you really sorry?"

She shouts "YES YES…. I AM REALLY SORRY …ILL WRITE IT DOWN A THOUSAND TIMES …"

His brain clicked, a smirk across his face "Write it once. I'll do it for you ". He picks up a nail "Scratched her face didn't you?" Her eyes were red and close. Tears on her face she screams "NO DAMON PLZ "…he starts engraving something on her face, she felt a sharp point making her face bleed causing her the pain enough to open her spiced eyes she winced "NOOOO…. AHHHHH…. NIK…. ELI…. KOL…. HELP "

He held her chin tightly growling "HOLD STILL YOU FUCKING WHORE ".

The word I AM SORRY ELENA were blood carved on her face.

She shouts "ahhh ohm…. Help please help…."

She was gasping as if she'll pass out he taps her face

"oh no no no not yet. Wake up… "He grabs a cloth covering her face. He threw kerosene on the cloth that covered her face blocking her way to breath. She felt her nerves ready to be exploded. As if something pressured her brain cranium. She couldn't even shout. Her mouth was filled with kerosene. He gets off the cloth.

She blurted "please."

He picks up a knife " No" he replied. And with that being said, he punctured the knife in to her chest ...he plucks it out …thrusts it again and again. Till the lights it her eyes go down. She winced as he plucks it in for the fifth time. He got off her with a satisfied smirk.

"Sage ...Rose "

They came in almost horrified at the scene even though they have seen a lot worse. He gets up the floor passing them "Pick up the trash ".

They saw her face, bloody and ruined and engraved with those words. They flinched. Elena maybe his humanity but she was also the trigger to his most inhumane side.

..

..

 **Dark theme ahead.**

 **Warning!**

 **Review?**


	9. I can't let anyone question my power

**Chapter 9: 'I can't let anyone question my power'**

* * *

Leaving the building he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that torture room was specifically designed by Rebekah, his then girlfriend or fuck buddy. She enjoyed the pain of her victims. She taught him how inducing pain on a helpless victim represents dominance, how it brings dark pleasure and how it would help killing his humanity.

She showed him using an innocent tax officer girl.

He remembered flinching through the whole session, he had to grit his teeth to to restrain himself of any overwhelming reflex. Poor Rebekah. She had to taste her own bitter medicine.

It was her who showed him how to use the torture tools to inflict pain and enjoy it. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would end up dead here.

Killing her wasn't unreasonable.

She was trouble with big T. And she hurt Elena. His Elena. Why would she do that? Elena didn't deserve it. Elena was so kind and caring. She cared about every fucking molecule on earth. She would even cry watching the Save a Child Ad. Her heart was filled with love.

She even loved plants. He adored how she watered the plants in the garden of his house.

She even named some of the potted plants he specifically bought on her insistence. Why would someone want to hurt her?

She cried her heart out when she lost a patient. She loved saving lives. She was "that" type of person. Why would anyone want to harm such a kind hearted person? No, he did the right thing by killing Rebekah. Rebekah shouldn't have hurt Elena. No one should hurt Elena. She had suffered a lot since her childhood. He will make sure no one ever hurts her. Life wasn't a bed of roses but he will make sure her life was all rainbow and roses.

She was his humanity, his sunshine, his one shot at happiness. A white picket fence ending with Elena was like a dream. A dream that would be reality once she marries him. She will be his forever. She doesn't know about the other side of him but what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Right? Yes!

He cleaned his hands once again with cold water. Making his way toward his car. Elena would be waiting for him. The damage was already done. Rebekah must have told her something. He hated lying to her. But he didn't have a choice. It was too late to tell her the truth anyway and he couldn't bear the thought of Elena leaving him.

"Took you long enough to finish this one off." Rose voice startled him.

He didn't reply.

"Funny how torture room was designed by her," Rose said with a snicker.

"I was just thinking about that," he replied.

"She gifted this building to you, didn't she? When was that? Eight years ago?" Rose asked.

"Yup, the very week I joined Zach,"

"She made you do the first kill right?"

"No. Well, technically I did my first kill when I was fifteen or something,"

"She loved torturing her victims. She literally got off on it. I mean I remember my first night here. She killed that Ralston guy who didn't pay Klaus back in time. I think she used an electric chair or something. Fried his brains out. I vomited for days," Rose said, making a disgusted face at the memory.

"Can we not talk about how Rebekah loved murdering people?" he asked, wearily.

"Someone is snappy."

"Elena is hurt and I don't know what Rebekah told her about me …"

"She will be okay. We will keep her safe. Besides It's just Kol we need to worry about now. Elijah wouldn't dream of messing with you,"

"We have to keep her safe. I can't lose her."

"you won't," Rose promised.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Nope. Not enough,"

"Come on! We have to get home now!" she added.

..

..

"Come on Elena!" Caroline whined.

"What's up?" Damon asked worried. Elena further hid herself using her comforter.

"Go away," she ordered.

"What's wrong babe? Did I do something wrong? Are you in pain? Does it hurt?" he asked, panic evident in his tone.

"Of course, It hurts! Your idiot! Your ex scratched her face. She literally broke her jaw, she got her hair pulled out and she still has finger prints of your ex on her cheeks!" Caroline hissed at him.

He ignored Caroline and climbed on the other side of bed.

"Elena! Baby! What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," she replied from under the comforter.

"Why?"

"Because I look ugly," she replied.

"What?"

"She went to the washroom and saw herself in the mirror, she had been hiding her face ever since," Tyler informed. Damon felt his heart drop.

"Baby! Come on! Show me your face," he insisted, lovingly.

"No! I look terrifying. Everyone get out of my room," she replied in a tone laced with insecurity and vulnerability.

And that right there made him want to bring Rebekah back to life and kill her over and over again.

"I am supposed to get married in like two weeks. I will be like the ugliest bride ever." she almost broke into sobs.

A couple of minutes ago she insisted on going to washroom. Caroline and Tyler helped her. She insisted on going all by herself. Once she was in. She looked at herself in mirror and shrieked on top of her lungs. Her face was badly bruised. Her left eye was swollen and barely open, her cheeks battered and scratched. Her jaw line was swollen and had somehow turned greenish. Her beautiful hair was disheveled from being pulled out so roughly. She grazed her finger tips lightly on her face as if to confirm it was really her face. She whimpered as soon as her fingers touched a bruise. Tyler had to carry her to the bed when she refused to move from her spot.

"Baby! These will heal. You're beautiful," he comforted her as he tried to pull the comforter away.

"No I am not. I don't know how anyone can stand to look at me now. I look terrifying," she replied.

"It's not that bad Elena. I mean we can hide it with makeup." Caroline comforted her.

"You don't need to hide anything! baby! You're perfect!" he said as he struggled to remove the comforter she clutched to.

"I think we should give them some privacy," Rose suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," Tyler added.

"They can stay for the night. Can't they Damon? It's already too late," Rose asked.

"Sure. Give them any of the guestrooms," He said, without looking at them.

"I will see you tomorrow Lena! And YOU (glaring at Damon) you better take care of her," she spat.

"I will," he replied.

Once, they were gone he jumped to Elena's side.

"Let me see you," he insisted.

"I don't want you to see me like this I look really ugly," she whispered.

"That's not possible," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Show me your face!" he ordered, softly. The grip on her comforter loosened. He slowly removed the comforter.

Tears were rolling down her injured cheeks even though her eyes were lightly shut. Every tear that rolled down was thrusting a knife in his heart in the most painful way. His fingers traced a cut under her lip, probably due to Rebekah's scratching.

She winced and his eyes narrowed. He could actually feel her pain. He wanted to take it all away.

"I am so sorry, baby. I wish I could take your pain away. I really wish I could." He said in a voice just above whisper.

"and you're wrong. You're still as beautiful as ever." He added, lovingly.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, intently. Vulnerability visible in her eyes. "Oh come on! You don't have to lie to me. My eyes are swollen. My cheeks have cuts all over them and my jaw looks like Quagmire from Family Guy," she joked.

He bit his lower lip, smiling sadly at her. "Come here" he said as he got up. "What?" she asked, eyes narrowing before he scooped her in his arms. He walked toward the dresser and helped her stand on her own feet, standing behind her, staring just at intently at her as he was staring a few hours ago when she was getting ready for dinner with her friends.

"You're staring," She complained.

"No. Just lost in your eyes." He replied.

He was looking at her in awe. " The simplest glance, that smile, the way you talk, the way you light up my world just by smiling, that's what makes you perfect in my eyes. Your beauty is incomparable. Listen to me OKAY. I'm in love with you. I love you every second of the day. I've never loved anyone like I love you and you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"and it's not just your physical beauty or your body, Elena. I love our late night talks and the way you fall asleep on my chest when we watch movies. I love how you laugh even when my jokes aren't funny and your smiles make my day brighter and sweet."

"When you are not around, I feel gloomy and sad. I can't even breathe properly without you. You are perfect. You make me feel like a human again. If I could take your pain away I would have taken it in a heartbeat. So this is how I feel about you. Who would you believe this mirror or the eyes of the man who only see's you in room of people?" he ended huskily, smiling at her.

"that was some speech…" she chuckled.

"you make me a jello-legged-idiot who is always talking about his feelings," he replied rolling his eyes.

She laughed and he smiled, almost reflexively.

"I love you," she declared.

"you do?" he asked, as if he didn't know that.

"Yes, I love you so so much…" she said, kissing him lightly.

"Well that is a wonderful coincidence. You see my lady I am too in madly love with you,"

That comment earned him a giggle.

He scoped her up in his arms again earning a squeal. He dropped her on the bed lightly.

"Damon!"

"Yeah baby,"

"Rebekah. She said you got Klaus in jail, what's that all about?" she finally asked.

He swallowed thickly, avoiding her eyes as he replied, " I did tell you about that, he was doing illegal stuff in the company. I just helped the police getting him caught," he replied.

"Yeah you did tell me…" she said, lying on his chest.

"there is some other stuff she said," she added after a minute.

"What? You know you can tell me anything…" he asked.

"Um…She said that you hurt Elijah cut he came to meet me in your absence, she is lying right?"

He nodded. Technically, he didn't hurt Elijah, he ordered Rose to beat the shit out of him.

"and something about killing Kol?" she added, uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's ridiculous." She discarded her thoughts as if Damon could ever kill someone.

"Damon!"

"Hmmm…"

"I forgive her for whatever she did. I mean yeah her attacking me was very sucky of her but I forgive her," she stated, feeling him stiffen.

"I don't want you to hurt her Damon. Her attack doesn't question your honor or your love for me. She is psychologically disturbed and I can actually understand how she felt when she attacked me I mean losing you would suck," she reasoned.

"She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have brought you in this," he said more to himself then her.

"Yes she shouldn't but you're not going to hurt her okay? Promise me you want harm her in anyway?" she said, making him look at her.

"I promise," he replied. Technically, he can't ever hurt her because Rebekah was dead now.

"Good. Thankyou,"

He didn't reply as he tightened his hold on her.

"you're wrong you know?" he said, after a while.

"What?" she replied, half sleepy, face in the crook of his neck.

"You will be the most beautiful bride in the history of all brides," he declared.

"You're so sappy Damon," she said giggling.

"Only for you baby,"

..

..

The next three days passed in a blur. Elena's face swelling reduced and the scars started to become slight purplish symbolizing healing process had started. When the weight on her bed shifted she knew he was awake but she still didn't open her eyes.

She felt him hover over her, his fingertips tracing the scars and bruises on her face, examining them. When she didn't flinch at his touch he sighed in relief. Elena's eyes fluttered open, she smiled as she noticed his intense gaze examining her scars making sure none of her wounds were getting infected.

"All ok?" she asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Dr Hampton told me to look out for any yellowish areas that would mean they got infected. Tell me when I touch you does it hurt?" he asked, touching a bruise under her eye.

She didn't flinch even though it stung a bit.

"No,"

"Don't lie to me Elena. This is not something to joke about. Be serious for once," he said in his most serious tone.

"It doesn't hurt. It just stings a bit,"

"and this?" he asked, lowering his finger tips to the deep scratch under her lips.

"Umm…No," she replied. It didn't hurt at all.

He ran his fingers through her hair almost massaging her scalp but she knew he was examining the rough bruises from three days ago.

"I am ok," she whined.

"Sure you are,"

"Get off me," she said, pushing him off her even though his weight was barely on her.

"Let me remind you I am the doctor of the house," she added, winking.

He huffed, annoyed at her non-seriousness.

"I'll be late tonight. I have a meeting with a foreign delegation," he informed as he jumped out of bed.

"Okay."

"A friend of mine Enzo, he will be here to keep an eye on things and I am leaving Rose here too," he informed further, buttoning his shirt without looking.

She smiled as she saw him struggle with them. She rose up, walking up to him.

"I don't need babysitters," she said, swatting his hands away and buttoning his shirt herself.

"I will be coming really late. Maybe after midnight."

"I will be fine. All these security measures I mean you already doubled the number of people on our house security team. We have CCTV cameras in every corner of the house except our bedroom and washrooms. I have you and Rose and Sage following me around all day 'inside the house'. Even the queen doesn't get security protocol that I am getting," she said in an annoyed tone.

"The queen didn't get attacked by a psychopath in ladies room three days ago! We are trying to keep you safe so just go with it!" he pleaded.

"Ugh, Fine. What kind of name is Enzo?" she asked, laughing as she jumped on the bed again, him hot on her heels.

"It's actually Lorenzo but he prefers Enzo," he said, jumping on the bed snuggling with her.

"Aren't you suppose to get ready for work?"

"I am not leaving till 12 so we have about 3 hours," he replied.

"Great! We can watch a movie," she squeaked, jumping to get the remote.

"No fair! It's my turn to pick the movie." he protested.

"Please. Let me pick the movie this one time," she said, pouting, batting her eyelashes.

Bruised face, slightly swollen eye, scratched cheeks and she still looked the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"You win! I am going to go get you some breakfast," he said, kissing her temple before he left.

She skimmed through the movie list and selected 'I am Sam'. Tragedy was after all her favorite genre. She heard Damon's humming as he entered the room with a tray.

"Pancakes" she said, smiling.

He placed the tray in front of her, setting the napkin on her lap. She literally attacked her food, munching fast.

"Can I join?" he asked, tempted by the delicious aroma of pancakes.

"Nope. High BP. Remember!" she reminded as she took another bite.

He picked up his fruit salad bowl with a gruff.

"What are we watching?"

"I am Sam,"

"Aha," he said as he picked up his phone, searching movie details on internet.

"Tragedy? No fucking way! We aren't watching this," he nearly shouted, switching it off.

"Damon! What the hell? I wanted to watch that," she protested.

"You always end up crying and it takes me hours to cheer you up again," he reasoned. "No! We aren't watching it. Pick something else,"

"But it's a good movie,"

"What part of 'No' did you not understand?"

"Fine, you choose then?" She asked, drinking her orange juice.

"What are we watching?" she asked, after he selected the movie and grinned.

"SAW."

"It's a horror movie. Isn't it?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

He nodded, grinning.

She huffed. In about thirty minutes she was hiding in his chest as he laughed at a horror scene.

"It's supposed to scare you not make you laugh," Elena said, as she peeked a bit and then closed her eyes again in disgust.

"The blood flew like fifty miles away from the murdered lady, like what the hell! And babe, it's just a movie,"

"I will have nightmares for days now,"

"I will protect you…"

"Remind me why I am marrying you again?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because you love me,"

She flinched a bit looking at the scene and closing her eyes again muttering some prayer.

"Reminds me of our third date, when I took you out to watch a movie?" he said.

"Yeah. The conjuring 2. It's was the scariest movie I have ever watched."

"I made you watch it on purpose so you will snuggle up to me just like this."

"You're so mean," she said, looking at him angrily before smirking.

"I know," he replied, smirking.

"Elena!"

"huh,"

"We still haven't discussed children?"

"What brought this on?"

"It's been on my mind since the dinner but for obvious reasons I delayed this conversation,"

"Well! You already know that I do want children. Someday."

"Someday?"

"Like I have my residency to complete for now,"

"and how long will that be?"

"four years,"

"Too long! Don't you think?" he replied frowning.

"I still think we should wait at least one year to settle down properly before, we, you know, get pregnant,"

"We have everything. I am financially stable. I have huge house and we are both healthy. Why wait then?"

"because a baby is huge responsibility. We need to be sure about everything."

"I thought you wanted children? The perfect white picket fence, the whole nine yards like novels," he asked.

"Yes…I do. I want kids but it's not the perfect time. I want to be there for my baby all the time. I will probably stop working for the initial years of "our baby". I am not comfortable with nannies or daycare. We will need to discuss hell a lot of things from religion to who is going to do night duty? So let's just take time. Maybe in a year or so," she explained.

"Valid points. Fine!" he agreed.

"but just for you know, the sake of argument, how many kids do you want?" he added, slyly.

"two. Hm, so they could keep each other company when we are busy otherwise," she replied, kissing him once.

"I was going to go for four,"

She smiled. "I'm sure you will change your mind after I make you change diapers,"

"I'll hire someone to do it for me,"

"Nope, I don't care how much money you have. We will both personally do all the baby duties,"

"Fine by me," he said, smiling looking into her eyes.

They were both smiling at one another as they looked at each other in the eyes. Her eyes warm and passionate. She drew him with her eyes, he dove in capturing her lips. She moaned. He rolled on top of her, what started as slow and tender turned into desperate and hungry, her one hand on the side of his face and other running through his dark hair, earning her a purr.

A harsh knock startled them, separating them.

"WHAT?" Damon growled.

"Mr. John is here to see you," he heard Brad, one of the cleaning crew team.

"Who the hell is Mr. John?" he asked Elena.

Elena shrugged.

"Oh right Enzo!" he said, biting his lip, remembering,

Elena giggled.

..

..

"Don't stare at her face," Rose instructed Enzo.

"Why?"

"That will probably bug him a lot,"

He huffed in annoyance. This girl could be the most beautiful girl in the world and it wouldn't affect him, he had his eyes set on someone else.

He smirked when Damon appeared holding hands with a brunette girl. He knew immediately why Rose had warned him not to stare. Though she was very beautiful, her face was badly battered and bruised. There were scars all over her cheeks and her eye was slightly swollen. He looked away immediately as he saw insecurity flash across her face. He didn't quite miss the adoring looks Damon was giving her. As if she was all he could see.

"Okay fine I won't make you watch scary movies again. God, woman! You will kill me with all the nagging,"

"How do I look?" Enzo heard Elena whisper from the end of hallway.

"You're with me of course you look good," Damon replied.

"Cocky much?" She said in between a giggle.

"Come on! Admit it I am hotter than that Spanish guy you love so much," Damon said, eyes on her.

"Enrique Iglesias?"

"Yeah whatever. What's so good about him anyway?" he said with a huff.

"He is handsome and his voice is magical," Elena replied.

"He uses makeup to look like that I on the other hand am all natural, baby," Damon replied rolling his eyes.

"You know you getting all teen fervent over that guy really annoys me," he added, almost pouting which she thought was really adorable.

Elena giggled. "He is just my favorite singer,"

"then why did you have that dream about him doing you four years ago?" he asked, brow raised.

"How do you know about that?" Elena asked, blushing furiously.

"I might have read that in your journals from 2012 July when we were moving your stuff here," he admitted shyly.

"Damon! What the-? My journals are supposed to be private." Elena said.

They were both completely ignoring a very amused Enzo and an annoyed Rose standing. It was like they didn't exist at all.

"BTW I agree Selena could do so much better then Justin. Selena would look so much better with Nail from One Direction," he said, smirking, reminding her of an entry in her journal, annoying her.

Elena flushed. Her eyes narrowed before she could reply. Rose coughed snapping them out of their little bubble.

"Now that I have your attention! We are getting late," Rose reminded him.

Enzo waved, smirking. He had never seen his best friend so playful and relaxed.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nice of you to finally acknowledge us I was beginning to think we were invisible," Enzo commented.

"Dick!" Damon replied.

"Elena! I would like you to meet my best friend Enzo. Enzo meet my soon to be wife Elena,"

"Hey!" Elena said, smiling, extending her hand.

He accepted her handshake, smiling.

So this was Bonnie's childhood best friend. He thought.

"It's so nice to finally meet the girl who turned this man-whore into sappy needy puppy," Enzo commented.

"Ah. The compliments. Keep them coming. That is exactly what a guy would want his fiancé to know about him." Damon replied.

"I mean really Elena? From what I have heard you are radiant, independent and clearly really beautiful girl and you fall for this guy? He had even made out with the mother of the warden our student housing in college,"

"I am not ashamed. I was desperate and I needed contact," Damon replied.

"He slept with half of LA. Are you sure you want to marry this guy?" Enzo added.

Elena laughed in response.

"You are officially uninvited from my wedding," Damon said, annoyed.

Elena elbowed him. "I like your friend. I think we will get along pretty well," Elena said, looking at him.

"And I have a lot and by a lot I mean a lot of things to tell you from our college days that might make you rethink the whole marriage thing," Enzo added looking at Elena.

"Can I cut his balls and feed it to him?" Damon said, looking to him. Elena laughed. "No you may not. I like him."

Damon huffed.

"Don't get too cozy," he said, pecking her.

Elena smiled.

"I will be back soon. Don't forget your meds. Eat on time and call me if he bugs you too much," he said, kissing her forehead once.

"Love you," Elena said, kissing his nose, making him purr in content.

"Love you more."

"Isn't this cute?" Enzo said, snickering.

Damon smirked. "I will be back soon. Bye,"

"Bye," Elena said waving at him. Damon signaled Enzo to follow him. Enzo nodded.

..

..

Opening the door of his car, Damon turned back to look at Enzo. "I am trusting you with the someone most precious to me, more than life itself. If I come back to less than perfect condition that I left her in, there would be consequences."

Enzo looked bored, listening to him.

"You can't keep her caged up forever Damon. She will have to go out someday," Enzo replied.

"Hopefully we will catch and kill Kol by then," Damon said, absentmindedly.

"Don't worry about her. She is safe with me. And I am doing this for Bonnie more than I am doing this for you," Enzo added.

"Yes, about that. I would literally stub your eyeballs out if she finds out about Bonnie or about this side of me," Damon threatened.

"The only reason I allowed you and Bonnie to move back to city and work in my Base is because you guaranteed Bonnie would stay away from my Elena. Don't make me regret my decision. Being my best friend doesn't give you the leverage to disregard my orders I won't think twice about killing you,"

"Elena stays inside the house. No one other than her friend Caroline and Tyler are allowed to meet her. I will be back by midnight or by tomorrow," Damon continued.

"Ok." Enzo accepted, Damon was after all the boss.

..

..

When Enzo came back to the living room, Elena had already retired to her room. He paced a bit, rethinking telling Elena about Bonnie. Bonnie was the love of his life. He would gladly bleed to death if she asked for it. Bonnie really wanted to meet Elena, her only friend, and he wanted to give what she wanted to her.

He sat on the couch, taking his shoes off. His phone vibrated.

 _From: Bonnie_

 _Time:01:20PM_

 _Did you meet Elena?_

He smiled.

"Yes," he texted back.

She texted back immediately "How is she?"

"Just like you told me," he texted back.

"Did you tell her about me?" Bonnie texted back after half a minute.

"She is in her room. I didn't get any chance." He texted back.

"Is this true? Is she really marrying him?" She texted back after five minutes.

"Yes! But he is crazy about her. You should see him. He grins like an idiot just being around her. She is safe with him," he texted back.

"Damon doesn't deserve her," she texted back.

"No, he doesn't." he replied back, agreeing.

"When will you tell her about me?" She texted back after another five minutes.

"As soon as I get the chance but are you sure? Damon really doesn't want us to be involved with her. We already know what he did to Becca," he texted after a while.

"Yes I am sure. It's not like we want to harm her. We won't tell her about him just yet." She replied back.

..

..

Elena hummed as she wrote in her journal. Her phone vibrated.

"Jeremy Calling."

She picked up immediately, smiling.

"Nice of you to call back finally," Elena said.

He didn't reply.

"Jer!"

No reply.

However, she did hear a poorly stifled sob.

"Jeremy! Honey? You okay?" Elena asked, alarmed.

"She lied to me Elena!" she heard Jeremy say in between sobs.

"She, who? Jer, you're scaring me. Are you okay?" she asked, frantically.

"I was so stupid. I fell for her and she played me like an idiot I am," she heard him say.

"Honey! Jer! Calm down! Ok? Where are you?"

"Denver"

"It's an hour away from my house but wait for me I will be right there. Send me your location." Elena ordered.

"Ok," he replied in between sobs.

"Oh! Hon! Don't cry! I am on my way," Elena replied. She got up from her bed, running to her closet. She picked the first thing she could get her hands on and slipped it on. Her red shirt and her washed out jeans.

She grabbed her shoes from the closet and put them on, calling Damon at the same time. She cursed when she was directed to voice mail.

She went out of her room, rushing to main door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sage said, blocking her way by standing in front of her.

"Oh, great! Sage, we need to go to Denver. My brother just called. He seemed really upset." Elena said as she tried to move past her.

"Does Damon know about this?" she asked.

"No! I will call him on the way." Elena replied, absentmindedly.

"We can't we go until he permits you," Sage declared.

"Permits me? Excuse me! I don't need his permission. My brother needs me. If you don't want to go with me that's fine by me," Elena said, frowning.

"You're not going anywhere until Damon calls me and permits me to take you to Denver. We have strict orders to keep you inside the house at all cost," Sage explained, harshly.

"What kind of non-sense is this? I am not his slave. I don't need his permission. Let go of me," Elena ordered, shrugging her hand away.

"Miss Gilbert. You're not going ANYWHERE. I suggest you go back to your room right now." Sage said, harshly.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked, coming from the kitchen.

"I need to go to Denver. It's an emergency. She says I need Damon's permission to go out of the house," Elena informed her rolling her eyes, thinking Rose would share her thoughts about how nonsense the situation sounded.

Rose looked uncomfortable.

"Sage! Let go of her."

"but"

"Elena! Sweetheart. You really need to go back to your room. I am sure that emergency can wait," Rose said, rubbing her arm.

"Rose. I really need to go! It's about my brother."

"I will send someone else to check up on him but you will spare us hell a lot of trouble if you just wait till Damon is back," Rose said, sweetly.

"No! I don't need Damon's permission. This is a free country. I am a free independent person. Yes, he is my fiancé. I should inform him but I don't need his permission for anything. I am going to see my brother now, excuse me," Elena replied, harshly this time. She was already very worried and their insistence of her staying was annoying her.

"I am sorry love, but you can't go," Rose said, firmly.

"This is ridiculous. Rose,"

"Sage! Be a dear and take Lena back to her room," Rose asked Sage.

"What? No!" Elena said.

"Miss Gilbert! Please. You haven't fully recovered from the incident that happened a few days ago. You were advised strict bed rest for a week." Sage said, as she held Elena's arm.

"Let go of me now." Elena shouted.

"Please Elena! No tantrums again." Rose said, wearily.

Elena huffed in annoyance and rage. She took out her phone from her purse. She called Damon again, she was directed to voice message since his phone was switched off.

"Listen up you jerk! I need to go out to meet my brother but your security team won't let me out. According to them I need your permission to leave my own house. They say that you have given them strict orders to keep me captive inside the house. I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION I AM GOING OUT ANYWAY. AND YOU HAVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK HOME BECAUSE I AM REALLY PISSED!" she shouted on phone.

Rose was grinning. The idea of her cousin also mob boss getting threatened by his own fiancé was hilarious. No one could dare talk to him like that.

Elena tried to move past Sage but she easily held her arm and dragged her to her bedroom. "I am sorry Miss Gilbert," she apologized.

"What the hell is this?" Elena growled.

She was fuming when Sage left without answering. This was insanity. They couldn't just lock her in the house. She paced around in her room frantically.

"and the poor girl was locked up in the castle by the beast. " she heard Enzo say, snickering.

"You think this is funny. This is really insulting. I always make my own decisions. Even my parents never questioned my decisions. They want me to wait for him to grant me permission to go out. How ridiculous is that? This is not 1864 This is 2016," She growled.

"Elena! This is his house and these people here get paid to obey his orders. You shouldn't be mad at them. You should be mad at him for keeping you caged up." Enzo riled her up more.

"You're right. I mean, yeah I understand that he is worried about my safety. He has made a few enemies and he is scared that they will hurt me but I can't just stop my life and lock myself in the house. I have a life. I have ambitions and dreams. I have had enough of this whole, 'keeping-me- safe-thing'," Elena said, pacing in her room as Enzo watched her in amusement.

"Yeah but can you blame him? You got attacked by his crazy ex three days back. He was already over protective of you. This particular incident must have fueled his desire to protect you even more." Enzo said.

"Okay fine. Yes! I was attacked by his crazy ex and yes! That scared him but she wasn't going to kill me. But like you told me, awhile ago, he had slept with half of LA. He must have countless women pining after him. I can't hide from all of his crazy ex-girlfriends," Elena replied.

"Point."

"I really need to go to Denver. My brother is waiting for me. He needs me," Elena pleaded.

"I can take you there but he will be really pissed about this." Enzo offered.

"Why is everyone so scared of Damon?"

"He is scary when he wants to scare people. You haven't seen his scary side yet." Enzo replied, eyes flashing.

"He is a marshmallow."

"He is a wild tiger Elena. He acts like kitten JUST around you." Enzo said, smirking.

Elena eyebrow raised. "So are you going to get me out of here or what?"

"I will but I have two conditions." Enzo said pressing his lips.

"and what might that be?" Elena asked, frowning.

"I want you to meet someone very special to me." Enzo said.

"Your girlfriend? Why would you want me to meet her?"

"You'll know! And second condition, your fiancé is really going to be upset about me taking you outside without acknowledging him first and me making you meet my girlfriend. I want you to arrange our accommodations here I want you to keep us close to you as much as possible. He will try to get rid of us but you are the only one to convince him. Can you do that?" Enzo asked.

Staying close to Elena was his safest bet after he goes through his plan. He could kill two birds with one stone.

One, he could fulfill his promise with Bonnie and reunite the two friends and second he could get an upper hand on Damon and ensure his and Bonnie's security.

He knew Damon wouldn't dare to harm them in Elena's presence and risk exposing his reality to her.

"Sure. It's a deal," she answered, immediately. He felt bad manipulating this girl but he was doing it for his love. His love for the girl in his apartment. Bonnie Bennett.

..

..

"Jeff! Andree needs your help in the backyard. I'll cover the CCTV camera room." Enzo told the fat security head.

Jeff nodded and left.

As planned, Elena silently left, dodging a female guard. She bent down, hiding from Sage, moving toward Enzo's car in the parking lot, making sure no one saw her. Enzo smirked when he saw her enter the backseat.

"Andree says he didn't need me at all." Jeff complained, startling him.

"Oh! My bad." Enzo said picking up a rod.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, brow raising.

"Sorry, buddy." Enzo said before hitting him with all his force knocking the man out.

"Too easy." Enzo said, snickering.

He stalked out of the control room, passing proudly from the guards toward his car.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"An errand for don Damon! I will be back in a while." Enzo said in the most serious tone he could muster.

Rose nodded, allowing him to go.

..

..

"Just one more floor." Enzo said impatiently as the bell chimed, indicating their destined floor. He guided Elena to an apartment in corner. For a second, Elena was afraid. She barely knew the guy but she shrugged her fears off. She could trust him; he was after all Damon's best friend. Surely, he wouldn't harm her.

Enzo tapped his foot impatiently as he knocked the door.

"Coming." A sweet voice answered.

The door opened.

A dark skinned, curly haired girl with one of the most beautiful smile stood in front of her. Her eyes widened when she looked at Elena. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Elena instantly felt insecure. Maybe the girl was looking at her scars. Instinctively, her hands raised up to hide her face.

"Elena?" the girl almost whispered.

"I promised you didn't I? That I will stop at nothing until I reunite you two?" Enzo said proudly.

"Thankyou." She whispered in awe.

"I am sorry, I don't recognize you." Elena said ashamed.

"Please come inside." the girl invited her warmly. Elena looked at Enzo who nodded.

"What would you like to have tea, coffee or juice or a beer?" Bonnie asked, excitedly.

"I am in a hurry. I-uh-I have to meet my brother." Elena added uncomfortably.

"Oh! Brother? Oh you mean your cousin?" Bonnie asked.

Elena eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry. I am rambling, ain't I?"

"Bonnie! Calm down! Let the girl breath!" Enzo said with a snort.

"Bonnie?" Elena murmured, that name ringed bells.

"I am just so happy to see you after all this time." Bonnie said, hugging her.

Elena was taken aback. After a while she hugged her back awkwardly.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Enzo said as he left.

When Elena felt tears on her shoulder she pulled back. Bonnie's eyes were rimmed, filled with tears.

"I need to explain a lot I know." Bonnie said in between a sob and a snort.

Elena smiled a bit. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to push the already vulnerable girl.

"Elena! I am Bonnie Bennett. Remember me? We use to be roommates and best friends back in orphanage in Germany before I got adopted by Millers." Bonnie said, calmly.

Elena was silent for a minute before she launched herself at Bonnie, arms wrapping around her as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Bonnie! OH MY GOD! BONNIE! Oh God! Is this real?" Elena said, excitedly laughing and crying at the same time.

Bonnie smiled nodding as she hugged her friend back.

"I looked you up years back but there was no trace of you. I even called the Millers but they told me they gave you up." Elena explained.

"I missed you a lot, Len." Bonnie said.

"I missed you to Bonnie." Elena said, wiping her tears.

"I can't believe this is real!" Bonnie said, smiling widely.

"How long have you known about me, Bon? Why didn't you meet me sooner?" Elena inquired.

"Ladies! Sorry for interrupting your reunion but we are on tight schedule here. We can talk on the way to Denver and Elena! the damn security team already knows you aren't in house." Enzo informed.

"Let them come! I will deal with them." Bonnie said, firmly.

"No need Bon! We have to get out of here anyway. Your brother would be waiting for you." Enzo said looking at Elena.

Bonnie looked at Elena as to inquire what was this about.

"Long story."

..

..

While Bonnie really wanted to blurt the truth about Damon to Elena. Enzo had strictly forbidden against it. Elena was their only ticket to life. They have done everything Damon had warned them against. He didn't like people who disobeyed him. His only weakness was Elena and the fact that Elena wasn't aware of his real face.

Her phone buzzed for the twenty eighth time. Rose, Sage, Jake, Jessica even Paul the gateman had called her continuously when they found out she wasn't at home. She didn't answer the phone to deliberately worry them.

On their way Bonnie and Elena told each other how life treated them after they were separated. Elena explained Katherine's death and Matt's betrayal and Damon's life changing arrival in her life. Bonnie told her about how she was dumped into another orphanage after the family that had adopted her gave her up, how she had to steal to eat, deliberately leaving out the part that presently she was working as a professional killer for a mob that was led by Elena's fiancé and her fiancé's uncle.

Bonnie couldn't help but notice the last eleven years hadn't changed Elena a bit. It was like last eleven years never happened. And then came the guilt.

As Enzo stopped the car in front of the bar, Elena's phone chimed.

"Damon Calling."

Elena didn't answer.

"Shouldn't you let him know you're okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope!" Elena answered stuffing the phone back in her pocket. "Should have thought that before he appointed people to lock me up in my own house." Elena muttered under breath earning a chuckle from Enzo.

"so where is your brother?" Enzo asked.

"There he is," she pointed at a guy in his mid-twenties in the corner of the bar, sulking.

"Jer!" she said as she walked toward him.

Jeremy looked up, eyes watering.

"Elena?" he said, then his eyes widened as he saw her face.

"What the fuck happened to your face? Did he hit you? I swear I am going to kill him," Jeremy said in the angriest tone she had ever witnessed.

"No! No! Damon didn't do this. It was his ex. Long story. I will tell you about that later but what's wrong with you? You were crying on phone. You scared me." Elena said, touching his hair.

Jeremy swallowed.

Agony filled his face. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "She lied to me, Lena." he said as he hugged his sister.

"Oh! Hon! Honey? Tell me what happened?" Elena said, fingers running in his hair as she tried to sooth her younger brother.

"Anna is a prostitute." Jeremy blurted in between sobs.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say." Elena scolded him.

"No! Lena! She is literally a hooker, a prostitute, whore, sex worker, whatever you call it." Jeremy said in between sobs.

"I…I…" Elena didn't know what to say.

"She told me she worked as a nurse in a hospital. I was in love with her Lena. She lied to me. My friend saw her with some dude a week back. When I confronted her about that she confessed that she is a prostitute. A fucking prostitute. She cheated on me! That's what part of me keeps thinking. Another part of me is just disgusted that she would do something so low and debasing as having sex for money." Jeremy rambled.

Elena was in shook. She hadn't met Anna but she had talked to her on phone, she seemed like a nice girl. Anna didn't look anything like a hooker.

"Jer. Listen to me…" she tried to calm her enraged brother by rubbing his palms.

"No! Elena! I am disgusted, humiliated. I feel so…"

"Jer. You knew she came from an abusive home, dropped out of high school when she was 16 and supported herself by stripping at a very shady club, she was in a very desperate situation back then. Who are we to judge her for doing what she had to do to get by? You're not overreacting, but you need to confront this now. It's huge she told you." Elena completed.

"She didn't tell me. I busted her." Jeremy said.

"but you still love her or you wouldn't have been so upset."

"I do love her but you can't expect me to over pass this…"

"You have every right to feel betrayed, sickened, and disgusted. For now, I want you to seek out the context that drives her actions. Don't cut her loose unless you're sure you don't want her in your life. And if you decide to stay together, forgive her unconditionally, and let go of any resentment. And if you don't you still need to get consoling to get through this and If I were you I would get myself tested, " Elena added, slyly.

"I feel so hurt." Jeremy said in between sobs.

"Come on! You can crash at my place." Elena said as she helped him up.

Bonnie rushed to her, helping her hold a very drunk Jeremy.

..

..

When the fifth time his cell rang Enzo finally answered.

"Where the fuck is my fucking fiancé?" he heard Damon growl.

"She is with me and Bonnie, safe and sound-for now," Enzo replied.

"I swear if-,"

"Shut up. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLOODY BASTARD, if you don't want her neck snapped," Enzo threatened, smirking.

He heard a snarl on the other side.

"Enzo. Enzo. Get her back home now."

"I would, but I have some conditions,"

"Enzo, I swear to God,"

"Damon! If I tell her now who you really are I am sure she would beg me to take her as far away from you as possible. Unless you don't want me to do to that I urge you to accept my demands," Enzo said, snickering.

"Fine." he heard Damon gritted through his teeth.

"First of all, lose the tone, I would be extra nice to me now, knowing that I have your weakness on the palm of my hand," Enzo retorted.

"Don't push it Enzo." he heard Damon speak in dark tone.

"I will boil her eyeballs out in vat of hot water if you don't immediately agree to my conditions," Enzo threatened.

"I will skin you alive if you say that again, Enzo. I am not kidding. You surely know what happened to Rebekah. Don't you? I WILL KILL FOR HER."

"Yes. But I have leverage. I have your weakness." Enzo replied.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"Firstly, you won't harm me and Bonnie and second Bonnie gets to stay with Elena. We don't mean any harm Damon. I didn't have any choice she wanted to meet Elena so badly." Enzo added.

"Fine! I give you my word that I won't harm a hair on your or Bonnie's head." he declared after a while. Enzo could sense the conflict in his words and thoughts. Damon didn't like to be disobeyed. He hated when people demanded something from him. He always got obeyed and feared. Enzo knew Damon would have never agreed if it wasn't Elena's life on stake.

"We are on our way then," Enzo said, cheerfully hanging up.

..

..

The car stopped in front of Damon's house. The guards immediately opened the door. Sage was standing near the front door literally seething. Rose on her left, glaring Elena to death. Elena felt guilty immediately. Enzo supported Jeremy as Jeremy jumped out of the car, drunk.

Bonnie stood with Elena holding her arm, glaring back at Sage. She always disliked the red head woman.

"Don't be scared! I can beat the ever living shit out of them both if they so much as touch you," Bonnie whispered in her ear making her smile. "I am so happy that I have my childhood best friend back Bon. You're staying with me, Right?" Elena asked as they walked together.

"Sure. Just Ask your fiancé first?" Bonnie replied.

"He will agree to whatever I say." Elena muttered back, making Bonnie smile. Bonnie looked at Elena in awe, her friend had the most dangerous person wrapped around her pinky.

Damon was waiting inside, rimmed red eyes holding a glass filled with what Elena guessed bourbon. He gave her a tight-lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He rose up, slowly moving toward her. There was something about him that scared Elena a bit.

 _"He is scary when he wants to scare people. You haven't seen his scary side yet, he's a wild tiger."_ Enzo voiced boomed in her ears.

"Jeremy had a rough day. I needed to see him." Elena said, informing him.

"and it couldn't have waited for an hour or so." he hissed.

"Don't talk to her like that" Bonnie growled at him.

"and I met Bonnie she is my best friend from the orphanage I use to live in, back in Germany. Can you believe that? and all this time she had been working for you? I mean what are the odds!" Elena squealed happily totally forgetting that he was mad at her.

He gave her a genuine smile this time, seeing how happy she was.

"I asked her to be my maid of honor. Although there won't be much for her to do. My other best friend Caroline is handling everything. From my bridal shower to my dressing fitting," Elena said turning around to Bonnie.

"and she is staying here with me till our wedding," Elena said, turning around facing him again.

"I hope that's not a problem…" Bonnie stated.

"Sure. Any friend of Elena's is always welcome at my house," Damon replied, unable to cut back venom in his tone glaring at them, Enzo and Bonnie.

They were using her for their selfish motives. They wanted a way back in his most trusted circle. They were using her as a leverage to save their own necks. Bonnie was selfish. She was bringing Elena further into their dark world. It was bad enough she had a mobster fiancé now she had a killer best friend too. And then there was also the threat that Bonnie could spill the beans about his reality any moment. Damon thought.

"Great. I am going to go check up on Jer." Elena said walking toward a guest room.

Once she was out of earshot. He smirked looking at Bonnie and Enzo. Oh! They were in some deep shit trouble.

Enzo looked around the mansion. There were men and women hidden behind pillars and dark hallway holding all type of arms, from M1911 Pistol to stun guns.

"Look around Enzo! With one click of my finger you both are dead." Damon said darkly.

"You gave me your word."

"I gave you direct orders, Didn't I?" he growled.

"Yes. but she wanted to go."

"It's not about Elena. My men immediately followed you from your apartment. You wouldn't be alive talking to me right now if it weren't for my fiancé with you in your car." Damon informed him.

"You dared to threaten me." he added, disbelievingly.

"Damon. We didn't mean her any harm," Bonnie interfered. "She is like a sister to me I love her,"

"Your boyfriend here threatened to boil her eyeballs in vat of hot water." Damon informed her.

Bonnie glared at Enzo. Enzo looked away, embarrassed. "I wanted to ask you. How the fuck did you muster the courage to defy my orders?" Damon continued.

"I warned you just in the morning that being my best friend doesn't give you the leverage to defy me. I am still the boss around here." he continued darkly, stepping toward them.

"but Elena is safe and sound. We wouldn't have let anything happened to her regardless of the fact that Kol Mikelson is out there for her blood." Enzo argued.

"She was safe with us." Bonnie added.

"It's not about ELENA. It's about my orders, my ego…I can't let anyone question my power. When I give you orders you obey me or you die. You failed to comply hence earning yourself a death sentence." he finished, emptying his drink.

"You wouldn't dare to kill us here. She would know." Enzo pointed out.

"There is thing called Silencers. She won't hear a thing."

"These are the rules Enzo. We listen to the boss or we get sentenced to death." he said putting his glass on the table.

The door of the room where Jeremy was staying opened. Elena walked out carefully closing the door. The men that had been openly directing guns at Enzo hid in their spots.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, sensing the situation looked serious. She walked toward Damon. There was something odd about him. It was like he was this whole new person. He was seething that much she could sense. Of course, he was angry. But as soon as Elena touched him. He relaxed a bit. His eyes were still cold and cruel though.

"Umm. Enzo and Bonnie have some really important stuff to do. They are saying they can't stay baby" Damon said, faking a pout.

"Oh No! I am not letting this girl out of my sight and as for you Enzo. You're staying here whether you like it or not…This is the bride's order." Elena declared, holding Bonnie's hand.

Enzo smirked.

"Well. I can't say no to the bride," Enzo agreed.

"I have a lot to catch up with Bonnie but for now I am feeling kind of tired we will catch up tomorrow. You two can use my old room." Elena declared.

"If it's okay with Damon?" Enzo pointed.

"This is my house as much as it's his." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Damon! They can stay right?" she asked, cheerfully.

Who was he to ever say no to her?

"Sure baby." he replied, with tight smile.

Elena smiled pecking him once. "I will be right back," she whispered to him. She motioned Bonnie and Enzo to follow her. They both walked past him, smirking. Damon suddenly felt a strong urge to kill them both in front of her. To scare her too. She was literally undermining him in front of everyone. But the sane part of him, the love struck part of him, the crazy and obsessively in love with his fiancé part of him stopped him from bloodshed. Everyone here knew Elena wasn't aware of anything. They kept their mouth shut.

She was more important. More important than his pride or his power. Unknowingly she had the power to make him drop on his knees and worship her. He wouldn't scare her. He would let this one go. She wanted them both. He could allow that. He would allow it until their marriage.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"I can't do anything until they are out of the house." Damon said with a gruff.

"They denied to obey Damon. People here would question you if you don't act now." Rose argued.

"We will deal with them afterwards. We will strike a deal with them for now. Their silence in exchange for their life to be spared." Damon said as he walked toward his room. Rose following him.

"People here will question your leadership Damon. Next thing you know everyone will use Elena as leverage to get what they want out of us. We can't have that." Rose argued.

"I can't lock Elena up all the time. Look what that got us into. She literally used the dangerous way out of here. She could have gotten hurt. Anything could have happened. It was a smart move on your behalf to have some guards follow her from Enzo's apartment to keep her safe. Anything could have happened on her way to Denver with those two idiots and I swear to God. If anyone so much as try to harm a single hair on her head I will rip their skin off."

"You're losing your mind over this."

"I can't help it. She makes me crazy." he replied. He looked like a hurt puppy now.

"This is crazy. We will lose our lives and power if you continue being a softie." Rose growled

"I am trying my best to hold it together as much as I can." Damon spat.

"You will get us both killed. You know, if you continue being like this. One of our men will turn against us and kill us for the power of the city. You know only the most powerful gets to be the boss." Rose reminded him.

"I AM MOST POWERFUL." he roared.

"No. you're just a whipped ass freak show who is so desperately in love. you have lost your ability to think." Rose roared back.

"Tell me. What should I do. Because I can't do anything with Elena being here. She will hate me if she finds out about me I can't have that. I will kill myself if she leaves me,"

"Relax. I have suggestion"

"Anything."

"She gets to keep her freedom and you get to keep her." Rose said.

"What?"

"Move to Italy. After getting married take her away from this place. We literally own that place. She can be out in the midnight and we won't be constantly afraid about her safety. Plus, No Mikelson. No Zach. No Enzo or Bonnie."

"but her family is here Rose. She works here. I can't take that from her and I don't think she will ever agree to move with me."

"I will handle that part Damon. You will have to do hell a lot of traveling but your family, Elena, your possible future children. Everyone will be safe there. On the contrary, you can't have your dream white picket fence life here with Elena. You will be constantly worried about her safety and eventually she will find out about us."

"You're right but her family, her friends. I can't take that away from her."

"What's more important, her life or her feelings?" Rose asked.

"What about passport arrangement?"

"As your wife, she can't be denied citizenship. Leave all the paperwork to me." Rose answered.

"Then it's decided. I am taking her away from this place. I am taking her to Italy."

..

..

Here is this thing. Just because Damon is in love with Elena, doesn't mean he will suddenly want to redeem. Yes, he is guilty he feels bad but this is what he is. He can't just turn his back on his nature. True he had reasons for turning to this life but you should know as Klaus once mentioned 'Don't underestimate the power of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it'

He will redeem but in later stage

Please Review Guys! Your words mean the world to me!

Suggestions are welcomed!


	10. His Real Face : The Don of the mob

Chapter 10: 'His real face'

Elena entered their bedroom. Their room was dark. A dim light further away on the balcony sneaked it way through the closed curtains, enough for her to see the back of a tall figure a little away from her.

"Hey," she greeted.

He turned around. His eyes still seething. There was something so different about him. It scared Elena. His eyes warmed up soon as he saw her. The ghost of a smile crept up on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Elena bit her lip. "I am sorry," she whispered.

His red rimmed eyes held a lot of emotions. It was like he had cried a lot. "I know I was careless but…"

"You have no regard for my feelings, Right?"

"Jer needed me."

"Rose did say she would send someone to bring him over here didn't she? You didn't need to risk your life just like that…" he hissed.

"Yes. She offered but Jer is my brother. He is my life. I love him more than life itself. I don't care what your ex could have done in that brief amount of time I was outside without 'Bodyguards'. Besides I have a life other then you. I don't need to inform you every time I go out and I certainly don't need your permission. This is MY LIFE." She said.

"I am just trying to keep you safe," He submitted.

"You're suffocating me," she replied.

She regretted it immediately because his face twisted in agony. She could see the excruciating pain evident on his face. Damon pressed his lips and fell on bed, his hands hiding his face. "I am sorry I have just never felt like this. I have been numb for too long. No emotions at all. Be it love or hate. Not only did you make me feel again. You killed the pain that always comes after I start feeling. I am just scared that everything will blow up in my face."

She bent down on her knees and tried to jerk away his hands from his face and she wanted to kill herself for causing him so much pain. "Do you have any idea how it felt when Rose called me and told me you were gone, that there was no trace of you." he said, looking up at her, his red rimmed eyes now filled with unshed tears.

"I. I-,"

"I jumped to the worst conclusions immediately and you weren't answering your phone." he said. He tried his best to control his emotions but he couldn't. Tears rolled down his cheek and then came one of the most heart wrenching sob she had witnessed. "I thought someone took you from me, I thought I lost you,"

She looked at him with her gleaming eyes filled with love, care, devotion and guilt and brought him to her warm embrace. He sank his face into her chest as if to ask her to never let go as he put his arms around her.

Usually it was him who provided her with the feel of protectiveness but tonight it was Elena. Elena trapped Damon in her never ending warmth ensuring security. She kissed his hair whispering apologies.

"You know you make me feel safe Elena. You're my world. I'm really scared that you will be ripped away from me. The thought of you not with me physically pains me. I know I don't have any right to interfere like that in your life but I will literally kill myself if something happens to you." he said in a shaky voice.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that Damon. I love you a lot. I guess I was just mad because of the whole permission thing. I love you so much. You have every right on me. I was so stupid to just lash out on you like that. Please baby forgive me?" She pleaded kissing different spots on his face over and over again.

He pecked her lips once. She moaned and smiled. She rose up, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, falling on the bed. She crawled on top of him murmuring how much she loved him.

In about thirty minutes they were panting in after coital bliss. Her naked body wrapped up with his. "So, what's up with Jeremy?" he asked.

"Really? Like right after mind blowing sex you want to talk about my brother's issue?" Elena replied in between panting and giggles.

"I am just curious as to know what was so important that you had to run off like that?"

"Do you remember I told you about Jer's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Anna. That was her name right."

"Yup. Turns out she did more than stripping at those shady clubs. She was-is a prostitute," Elena said, her head resting on his chest.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah. It's just. Didn't Jer know?"

"No. He didn't. Now he feels betrayed and hurt." Elena replied. "but he loves her so he shouldn't make any haste decisions. Yes, he has been deceived. Not only did Anna crushed his trust but she also risked his health for the whole time being, they have been together, but I just can't help but think that she must have had some really strong reasons if she chose that profession." She continued.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Look good in the worst kind of people."

"We all do some terrible things in our life. We all consider ourselves high and mighty when it comes to morality but the reality is different. It's easy to look at people and make quick judgments about them, their present and their past. But you would be surprise at the pain and tears a single smile can hide. People show a smiling face when in reality their heart is lined with scars and wounds that go all the way deep to their soul."

She took a deep breath, rolling on top of him. She cupped his face. Vulnerability visible in his eyes.

"You see a terrible person and you start hating them which is wrong because you don't know what made them like that. Something in their past completely broke them. They put on a strong face but they are the one who are scared the most. So when you come across that type of person, you shouldn't hate them, you should reach out to them and fix them even when you know they are beyond repair. Everyone should be given second chances."

"What if? What if someday you find out something really terrible about me? Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he didn't know why he just said that.

"Just because I know that you want Jer to forgive her." he added when she looked at him suspiciously. "If it were you in his place would you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I know you were a man slut before. I looked past that didn't I?" she replied with a chuckle.

"What if you find something really terrible about me? What if you find out that I have been lying to you from the start just like Anna lied to Jer."

Elena flinched.

"Why would you say something like that."

"Just for the sake of argument."

"Are you hiding something from me because, Damon, you promised no secrets."

"That's not the answer to my question,"

"I guess I will take time. But I would come around once the initial shock wears off but I promise you I'll forgive you,"

"You didn't forgive Matt,"

"I did forgive him. I just realized in the time we were away that I was never in love with him in that way,"

"What way?"

"This. Us. What I felt for him isn't even one half of what I feel for you. You just consume me." she replied.

"I have demons, Elena, terrible demons."

"then I'll take you with your demons. I will love you despite what you have done in past and with all the demons you have still."

"I have done a lot of terrible things. I need to tell you stuff that might change your views about me forever."

"but that's your past right?"

He nodded, avoiding her eyes. He lied again. He hated himself for that but the love and adoration in her eyes would disappear the moment he tells her about him. He couldn't even bear to think that. Now that he knew her love felt he couldn't live without it.

"so, it doesn't matter." she replied kissing him.

"I still want to tell you something." That's it he had made his mind. He would tell her everything. Now.

"Don't,"

"Why?"

"I don't care what you did in the past. All that matter is what you are now."

"but."

"no buts. I can see you're still not ready. You can tell me when you feel comfortable enough."

"I think I might never be ready to tell you that."

"I am okay with it."

"Aren't you curious?"

"I know you will tell me when you're ready. I don't want to push you. You never pushed me to tell you my story. I am giving you time. I already know there is something more to you that I can't quite pinpoint but we are getting married soon, we have a long life to explore each other completely. We have forever." she replied yawning.

"Promise me you will always love me? You will never leave me?" he asked, he knew she was very sleepy.

"I promise I'll always love you. I promise I will never leave you." she replied in her sleepy tone.

"We will stay together forever." he added.

"till death do us part," she replied chuckling.

"till death do us part,"

..

..

Two weeks passed in a blur and now here she was standing in front of a dresser in one of the most luxurious room of the resort hotel they have booked, well, he had booked. It was Caroline's idea. She was abusing the credit cards Damon had provided her to pay for all the preparations of their wedding. She was after all the event manager and maid of honor.

A week ago, Caroline had officially taken her from her house. She wanted the last week with her friend plus she thought Damon and Elena should go traditional and not sleep with each other for at least a week to make their wedding night more special. Of course, Damon had flat out refused but Caroline won the argument when Elena took her side.

The couple had a fight when Elena decided she wanted to stay in her old house with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy even though Jeremy wanted to stay at the mansion. He liked the luxury and the hot girls of cleaning crew. But Elena insisted she wanted him to be a part of her wedding preparations. She wanted to be normal before she became the wife of a business tycoon (and mob head but she didn't know that). Damon let her go after Elena accepted to take Rose, Jake and Sage with her for her 'protection'.

She noticed how paranoid he got whenever she wasn't in line of his sight. She was thinking that after their marriage she would suggest counseling sessions. She doesn't want him to be dependent on her. She made sure they spent time apart too. She made him go out a couple of times with Tyler and Enzo on a guy's night. Even though she noticed there was thick tension between Enzo and him. It was like Enzo was scared of him.

This was not surprising though. Somehow, everyone was afraid of him. His staff, his friends even Rose, who was apparently a sister to him. She had seen some men from his work tremble from his mere stare and the very fact disturbed her. Was it something to do with his past? Was he still somehow involved with those people he mentioned he was involved with a few years ago. Surely he would tell her if that was the case.

No matter how bad he was before. He was a changed person now. She saw how much he loves her. Almost obsessively. Surely that kind of love came from something good right?

The fact about Matt's visit a week ago worried her too

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"Elena, you can't fucking marry him,"

"Matt, I already told you to leave me alone on that matter."

"Elena, I have searched up a lot of things about that guy. There is so much stuff shady about his past. Did you know his mother committed suicide and that his father was killed eight years ago?"

Elena was quiet for a moment. She did know his parents were dead but he didn't exactly tell her details. Then again only a week ago he told her he had demons and she did promise him time.

"I know." she lied

"Elena, I can see your lying. Don't do this to yourself. I don't quite have proof but I can assure you he is bad person."

"Matt! Get out!"

"I am just looking out for you. What's the rush anyway?"

"Matt! I can look out for myself and I have a lot of other people to look out for me. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." Elena said, irritated.

"Ok. What about Rebekah his ex?"

"What about her?" Elena asked brows raised.

"She just randomly disappeared. Her brother Elijah reported her disappearance yesterday. She didn't come back after the day she attacked you. Coincidence? I think not. Someone attacks Damon Salvatore's girlfriend and that particular someone disappears overnight?"

"Are you implying Damon is involved."

"Well. Obviously. The man is obsessed with you. He seemed unhinged when he saw you on the bathroom floor. I am sure he had locked her somewhere." Matt said.

All Elena could see was red now.

"That crazy woman attacked me and you're feeling sympathy for her. She tried to kill me. Damon might have been involved with her and her drug dealer brother ages ago but Damon is innocent. He didn't harm her and he won't harm anyone. He loves me."

"You're so blind, Elena, you can't see what's wrong and what's right." Matt growled.

"You're accusing my fiancé of serious felony without any proof."

"that's because he leaves no proof,"

"Matt! I think you're only doing this because you're jealous. You can't see anyone happy." Elena hissed.

"Yes. I am jealous! Yes. It kills me to see you with him but this isn't about that. I am a cop I know a criminal when I see one and he is really fucking dangerous. Normal women would run from the country if they find out they have got a mobster obsessed with them."

"Matt! One more word and I will break your jaw. You're calling my husband a mobster. These are real serious accusations."

"You're not married yet."

"We are getting married. I know that you're fucking lying. My Damon isn't like that. He is respectable and a decent citizen. He follows all the rules and I will thank you not to spread lies about him. Whatever the fuck you're saying are all rumors. Rumors spread by his rivals."

"Fine. I wish you a good life Lena. Even if it's with a cold hearted psycho murderer."

Slap.

"Get the fuck out."

Matt smiled sadly at her.

"I will see you on your wedding," he spat as he left.

"No. Don't bother."

..

..

Over

..

..

Her face that still had scars looked flawless as ever with the help of makeup. Her long brown haired flowed down in curls decorated with white flowers hair wrath. And finally her dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, sheer long sleeves, beaded crystal bodice and a long fuller skirt. "How do woman wear these. It's so difficult to manage." She huffed as she tried to walk in her high heels, lifting up her skirt a bit.

"Good thing it's your one and only wedding." she heard a chuckle from behind. She turned around and was stunned as she saw him. Not that she hasn't seen him in suits before but this time it was different. He was dressed in black. Black vest, black tie, black jacket, black shirt. He looked out of this world.

"Keep gawking. Really helps growing the already incredibly large ego." he broke her stance.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. Seeing the bride before the wedding in the dress brings bad luck and you're taking a huge risk…" she was cut off by a kiss.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." he complemented in a dazed state.

"Caroline will kill you if she sees you here." Stupid. This was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I will risk it." he circled his arms around her waist.

"How the hell did you even get here?" she asked.

"Window."

"It's the tenth floor," she nearly shouted.

"It wasn't dangerous at all I swear. My room is right next to you Lena. All I had to do was jump 3 feet to your side of the balcony."

"Really? You couldn't wait 30 more minutes." she hissed.

He smiled.

"I wanted to be the first one to see you in this dress."

She smacked him lightly on the head. "You're crazy."

"Only for you baby."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So getting cold feet?" she asked.

He raised one of his eyebrow. "I jump from my balcony which is three feet away from yours. One slip and I could have died. Just because I wanted to be the first one to see you in your wedding dress and you still think I have doubts about marrying you. Woman! you wound me."

She giggled.

The door bust open and Caroline entered talking about the flower decorations. She screamed when she spotted Damon.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Damon grinned. "Told you I will see her first."

"Ugh! Rose! ROSE." she shouted on top of her lungs.

Rose came inside wearing her red long dress. "Is everything alright?" she asked in an attack stance.

"I told you to keep him out, didn't I? You know Karate, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and you still couldn't manage to keep this jerk away from her for two hours." Caroline hissed.

"For goodness sake I thought she got attacked or something. Your sister-in-law is so dramatic." Rose huffed to Damon as she made a grab for his arm and dragged him away.

"Tell me about it." he huffed. Caroline considered Elena sister thus making her practically family too, so he tolerated her shit too.

As he was dragged by Rose to his room, he spotted Stefan in a corridor, practically sulking. Stefan arrived a night before. He kept to himself from distance and never participated in any of activities. Everyone noticed the lack of relatives and friends from Damon's side.

Yes, a lot of business colleague slash his friends from darkness, his brother and some friends were there but they were a lot less then Elena's friends and family.

Time passed painfully slow and finally the ceremony started. Damon was standing at the alter. His palms were sweating. Why was he nervous? He closed his eyes and tried to picture Elena in her gown.

But then he snapped back to reality. Stefan was on his side glaring at him. "You still have a chance." Stefan murmured.

"of what?"

"Tell her the truth about yourself." Stefan replied. His eyes were red rimmed. He was getting tortured here.

"I tried. She doesn't want to know." he replied under breath. The truth was, that was what he told to his conscience to kill the guilt.

"Buddy! Calm down." Tyler stood on his left.

"You're sweating bullets dude. Calm down! BTW I can help you run away if you're getting cold feet. I am sure there are like a tons of guys here who would want to swap places with you." he joked.

Damon glared at him.

His breath roughed a bit. "Damon!" Stefan finally murmured.

"Hmm…"

"Elena is the warmest and the kindest girl I have ever met." he added.

"I know."

"She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve a person like you but even I can see how crazy in love you are with her. I wish you all the happiness. I hope she changes you into a better person. I hope for her sake you stop all your 'activities'. I hope you change for her." he added slyly.

Damon was shocked. Before he could answer, he heard music announcing the arrival of bride. Here it was, he looked up. Caroline was practically beaming as she walked ahead with Bonnie. People stood up. Here she comes. Elena walked down the aisle, hands linked with her father who looked on verge of tears. And though Damon had seen her in the dress just a while ago he still couldn't take his eyes off her. Even Stefan's gasp didn't ruin his moment.

Elena didn't look up. She was concentrating very hard on walking right now. She was nervous as hell. Everything happened so fast. One minute he was the stranger she kissed on the airport to get her mom off her back and the next minute she was marrying the very man. It all happened so fast. She prayed hard that their marriage work. She prayed hard that they live a happily ever after. This was it. She was getting what she always wanted. She was getting her white picket fence with the man she loved.

She didn't know when she reached the end of aisle. She didn't even look up when her dad hugged her, murmuring prayers and wishing her good luck before she felt Damon tightly grasp her hand. For the first time she glanced up looking direct in his eyes. Her heart raced terrified of the strong emotions his eyes held. There was so much love it almost scared her. Almost. It was like nothing else mattered it was them both. He mouthed I love you to her and that calmed her down a bit.

The ceremony passed quick until it was time for their vows.

"Oh shit! I forgot my vows." he cursed.

"Damon! We are standing in the chapel. You can't swear here." she hissed.

"I was just kidding," he joked.

"Guys! Everyone is looking," Tyler whispered.

"Ah… I, Damon Salvatore, take you-ahh-what was your name again Ok! Ok! I am just kidding. I, Damon Salvatore, take you Elena Katherine Gilbert to be my wife, my partner in life, my best friend and my one true love for life. I will cherish our friendship and will love you unconditionally. I promise to protect you. I will trust you and honor you, I will always make you laugh. I will laugh with you and I will cry with you. I promise my love to you through the best and worst, through difficult and easy. As I have given you my hand to hold I have given you my life to keep, I will be by your side, 'till death do us part,"

She was crying but she had huge smile plastered on her face.

"You're so sappy."

"Only for you baby,"

"Your vows?" the minister looked at her.

"As I stand before you, I see all the things I fell in love with, You're my world Damon (sob) I Elena Gilbert, take you Damon Salvatore to be my husband. I promise to love you faithfully. I promise to be your strength, I promise to be with you forever, I give you everything that I am today, I give you my heart, my body and my soul, I promise to be with you for all eternity, 'till death do us part,"

"Rings,"

They exchanged rings.

And after the I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They had kissed countless times before. But this was different. When he leaned in her heart was racing. The light veil was lifted and she felt his warm lips cover hers. Their lips moved slowly, both of them trying their best to keep the kiss PG-13.

He didn't seem like he wanted to let her go, she had to slightly push him to remind them of their location. He pouted and she smiled. "Later" she whispered.

"I love you," she added in a whisper.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

..

..

Cameras flashing, everyone congratulating the new couple, tears, laughs. The rest of the night was a blur. Damon had never seen Elena so happy. She was holding his arm throughout the ceremony introducing her husband to her friends, her relatives and the rest of Mystic Falls that adored his wife.

When it was time for their first dance, she hopped on her feet following his lead. Caroline had made sure their dance was perfect and choreographed. Tyler and Caroline entertained the guests. Time flies when you are having a great time.

He was talking to Elena's middle school teacher when he felt someone tug her away from him. His head shot in that direction.

"Need to take her away to change for the flight," Caroline whispered in his ear before she took Elena away.

The reception finally came to an end.

Elena and Caroline reappeared in hotel lobby an hour later. She was dressed in a yellow sundress that reached down to her knees. Her hair was free of the ornaments and flowers now. Make up removed to an extent since he could still see the lightened scars and nail scratches. She walked toward him smiling. He changed into black button down and jeans too in the meantime.

"Finally," he said as he exhaled.

She smirked. She walked toward him, circling arms around his neck. "Can't believe we are going to spend our wedding night in a flight," she whined.

"You can always try toilet sex. Although they aren't comfortable," Tyler suggested.

"Nope. We will be waiting till we reach our destination. I refuse to have our first time after marriage in a disgusting toilet," Damon replied, making a weird face.

Elena pouted.

"Nope," he pressed.

"Fine. I am tired anyway," Elena huffed.

Tyler stared laughing, "You're already acting like an old married couple."

Elena spotted her parents near the bar. "Let's meet my parents before we head out," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

"Mrs. Salvatore," her dad greeted her smiling widely.

"Mr. Gilbert." Elena replied smiling.

"You're still crying. Oh mommy." Elena rushed to her mum.

"It's nothing. It's just-, you were this little girl and now you're married. I can't believe it." Her mum replied within sobs.

"Mommy. Oh come-on. This is college all over again,"

"Mrs. Salvatore. Leave my mother-in-law alone. Go get our luggage." Damon said, untangling her hands from her mother slowly. "I will deal with her," he mouthed. She nodded.

"Miranda! Oh come on! I am not that bad," he joked as he circled as his arms around the older woman.

"It's just, she is so weak. She always looks good in people. She isn't very good at character judgment and now she is married and I know I am not making any sense," she replied within sobs.

"I will protect her. I promise you I will keep her happy. I won't even let anyone look at her the wrong way," he promised.

"Damon, I trust you. She loves you a lot. She has never loved like that before. Not even Matt. Never ever hurt her. Promise me?"

"I promise. I will spoil her. I will keep her so happy she will forget all of you." he replied smiling.

Miranda smiled. "Good luck with that,"

"When will you two come back?" she added, finally unwrapping her arms from around her son in law.

"In a while." he didn't want to lie. They were never coming back. At least she wasn't. Until Kol was hunt down and killed.

"Long honeymoon?"

"Yup."

"I wish you two all the happiness and blessings." she said.

"Thank you."

"Ready Mr. Salvatore? It's time for our flight" Elena said, as she walked toward them, Jake, hot on her heels carrying their luggage.

"Yes. Mrs. Salvatore! I managed to cheer your mum up."

Miranda smiled.

"No surprise there. Damon is too good with ladies." Elena replied.

"You should be worried about that." Damon said.

"Please. I have you wrapped around my pinky," Elena said, smirking,

"Oh really?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes." she nodded playfully.

"It's time for your flight," Rose informed her. There was something about that look she gave Damon that made Elena uncomfortable as if there were more to the plan.

She nodded. "I love you Mom. I love you Daddy."

"We love you too Sweetheart. We'll miss you." Grayson replied.

"I'll miss you too."

She hugged them again.

"Take care of my baby girl." Grayson ordered Damon.

"I will."

"Lena!" Jeremy stepped forward, hugging his sister.

"Call me daily," he ordered.

"Yes Sir,"

"and Damon, you're awesome but if you ever hurt my sister I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands," Jeremy threatened with a sweet smile. Dangerously sweet.

His eyes widened in amusement.

"If I ever hurt her I will let you kill me willingly," he replied.

"Whipped!" Rose commented.

"Shamelessly." he replied.

"Oh. Let me know how everything went. Call me daily." Caroline said, hugging Elena almost crying.

"It's not like I am going forever. I will be back in a few days."

"Take Care of yourself Elena. Call me if he troubles you much." Bonnie added, looking harshly at Damon.

A few days' back Damon had made a deal with them. He wanted silence in exchange for Enzo's and her life. She had to agree. She couldn't risk Enzo's life further. He had already done so much for her. So, she let her friend marry a mobster. She was disgusted by herself. But she could see he was crazy about her. Still, Elena didn't deserve that. She deserved someone normal and nice.

"Sure. Bonnie. You can still stay in my house and you can call me anytime. Rose please take care of my friend and her boyfriend for me, will you?"

"Yes. Mama." Rose replied, winking.

"We aren't getting late," Damon said getting her attention back to him.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to Stefan?" she reminded him.

"He left after the wedding,"

"Oh. Okay. We will meet him after we comeback."

He nodded, smiling.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

..

..

Elena huffed as she walked towards the dresser. He was late again. This was supposed to be their honeymoon but he was always busy with his work. But then again, their honeymoon was finished two months ago. Why were they still here? She wanted to go back. She wanted desperately to start working again. She hated sitting all day.

She had everything she wanted. A devoted husband who worshiped the ground she walked on, a big house and a town full of very loving people. She could go out alone again without bodyguards even though Damon insisted she still keep them close to her.

But there was something seriously wrong. Whenever she brought the topic to go back home, Damon would act cold or what push her up against nearest wall and kiss her senseless until she forgot what they were talking about. He explained that he had work here which was very important so they couldn't go plus they get to have a longer honeymoon. So she extended her leave, again.

But enough is enough. She would talk to him today. They needed to go back.

She saw him enter room and smile at her. She ignored him and didn't smile back. Elena noticed him walked closer toward her, gazing at her in the mirror. Damon was behind her now, kissing her neck as he nuzzled in her hair, sighing in content.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"That's something I have been hearing a lot." she said as she pushed him away from her and walked towards the bed.

"I had this really important meeting, baby,"

"When will your work here finish, Damon, because we need to go back to U.S. I have a life there they will cancel my residency application If I don't show up till next month," Elena hissed.

"Just a little more time baby," he replied, pouting.

"I miss everyone. I miss Jer. I miss mum. I miss Care." she said.

"I know. Just a little more time," he almost pleaded as he got close.

"You always say that," she huffed.

When he nuzzled her neck, she smiled. "I am sorry." he whispered.

She sighed. When his lips touched hers she welcomed him. He was like a drug to her. She wanted him. Before her hands wandered to his pants he pulled back. "Dinner?" he said.

She smirked. "Hungry?"

"Too much,"

She smiled as she got up.

..

..

"Say it!"

"No way!"

"Say it! Say you're my kitten." Elena said as she tickled him, sitting on top of him.

"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT SAY THAT." he replied as he tried to get her off him.

"Say it!" Elena said, nuzzling his neck.

"No…" but his voice was weak.

"Say it and I will let you be on top for a week," she offered.

"Fine! I am your kitten." he replied in a low tone, embarrassed.

"Again and louder." she said huskily.

"I AM YOUR KITTEN."

He heard a hysterical laughter come from kitchen. "What on earth?" he muttered as Elena got off him.

"Told you I can make him say anything," Elena said loudly. Rose entered the large living room, grinning.

"You win. Here is your thirty bucks." she handed Elena money.

"Rose…What? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Zach's business." she replied and he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he looked at Elena, eyes narrowing playfully.

She grinned.

"You're more whipped then I thought Salvatore," Rose commented.

"I am going to get you for this Lena," he growled playfully. She giggled when he ran towards her. She dodged him.

"Come here," he ordered but she shook her head and ran toward her room.

"You can run but you can't hide,"

"Got you," he murmured as he caught her right in the middle of his room. He shoved her on the bed and crawled on top of her. "Door." she whispered.

"I will close it,"

"Rose." she reminded

"Can wait…" he completed, before kissing her. He kissed her senseless until they were both panting.

"If Rose is here then that means we can go back home?" she said in between kisses.

"No. We are staying here." he said as he straddled her.

"Damon. Rose can handle everything here. We should go back home. You promised me two weeks ago that you just needed a little more time to finish your work off. I think two weeks is more than enough," she said her hands on his chest.

"We can't go back."

"You can't but I can. I have work Damon. I need to go back and report for duty or they will have struck me off." Elena said, pushing him off her.

"We aren't going back Elena. I have been shifted near Brescia." He answered.

"What?" she growled.

"I have been appointed as Director here in our Brescia branch." he informed her in a cold tone as if her opinion didn't matter at all.

"So, What… I… what do you mean?" she asked.

"We are staying here, Elena." he added firmly.

"but my work, my family life, everything is in U.S."

"One, you don't need to work anymore. Two and three, I am your family and your life now so now everything is in Italy. Problem solved." he said as he got up straightening his shirt.

"No. No. No. No. No. I am not staying here."

"Like hell you are." he growled turning back at her.

"You have got another thing coming at you if you think I will stay here. Everything that means to me is in the U.S and I am going back tomorrow whether you like it or not." she growled.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned to her bed, he was on top of her, her hands were on her either side tightly held by his. His face was too close but there was no love in his eyes. They were cold and scary.

"Elena. I have had enough of this childish attitude of yours. I will give you everything you want. Much more then you could have ever dreamed of. You want to work here I don't have any problem with that. But you need to get this through that pretty head of yours WE ARENT GOING BACK. You're staying here," he whispered to her.

She flinched at his tone. She was scared of his cold eyes. His grip loosened as he realized what he had done.

"I am sorry," he whispered almost scared of her reaction.

"Get away from me." she shouted.

She pushed him off her. He didn't resist. She ran off her the room. Eyes filled with tears. He followed her, a thousand apologies on his lips.

"Baby! I am so sorry." she heard him.

She closed the door on his face, sobbing hard. He knocked. "Elena, open the door! Right now!"

She sobbed hard, sliding down the door.

How could he do this to her?

He lied to her.

He felt his heart break into million pieces when he heard her sob. He had promised her that he will never make her cry. He broke the only promise he was sure he could keep.

"Baby! I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry if you open the door we can talk about it," He pleaded.

"Go (sob) away." she said.

He was upright harsh about it. It was like he wasn't the person she married. He was completely different.

"I am not going anywhere. I will stay here even if I have to stay here all night," he replied.

"What happened?" Rose asked him. He looked broken.

"I was harsh. I told her about my decision to move here." he accepted his mistake.

"Damon! Really?" Rose growled at him.

"I don't know what the fuck got into me. She was talking about leaving and I snapped." he whispered.

"I will talk to her." Rose whispered.

"Elena! Sweetheart. Open up! It's me…" Rose said.

She wiped her tears and opened the door. "Four months in and you're both already fighting," she said as she came in closing the door before Damon could come in.

She hugged the fragile brunette girl.

"He shouted at me…"

"I know darling. That was really rude of him and we are going to punish him for that" Rose cooed in her ear as if she was a child.

"Rose. He didn't even ask me once before moving here. I have a life in states. My work, my family, everything."

"Darlin, I know but we just opened a new branch here and Damon has to stay until the branch is stable. You will have to stay here for a year." Rose reasoned.

"It's not fair. He didn't even tell me once,"

"He had just been appointed a week ago. Trust me he had no idea." She lied.

"But this isn't an excuse. He accepted that offer without consulting me. I am not okay with this. I am his wife; he is supposed to consult me when making big decisions such as moving to another country." Elena spat.

"It wasn't an offer Elena. It was more of an order…" Rose reasoned.

"This is unfair. I can't stay here."

"You can always work here."

"I can't until I get citizenship."

"Yes. As Damon's wife you won't be denied citizenship. I have some contacts. You will get your citizenship in about six months."

"and my family what about them?"

"We aren't keeping you captive here. You can go visit them whenever your heart desires." Rose said.

"Don't be too harsh on him. He was really upset about that. He couldn't muster up the courage to tell you this. It's just a year honey. You'll both move back afterwards," Rose assured her.

"I am still really pissed. I don't want to talk to him just yet." she said.

"Take your time hon. I will tell him to stay away for a while."

..

..

"Flowers." she huffed.

Her living room was filled with flowers. Apology cards. Usually that kind of gesture made her swoon but today it made her even angrier. She refused to talk to him after that day. It's been two days. He kept his distance but it seemed like he was running out of patience.

Rose informed her that he hasn't eaten since then. He was torturing himself to get her attention. She kept to herself because she wanted him to know she would not take this kind of shit again from him and he should keep his temper in check in future disagreements.

She felt his breath against her neck when she was touching the card. She spun around. Damon's face was closer then she expected. She took a step back, keeping her face firm.

"I know that I was harsh and I should NOT have talked to you like that I am really sorry," he apologized holding her hand.

"Please forgive me" he added.

"You should have told me that you had an ultimatum. We could have discussed it."

"I don't know. I was stressed. We had a little crisis and then… I am sorry Elena."

"Do we really have to stay here?"

"I… I have to. You can go if you want." He said sadly, knowing he was guilt-tripping her to stay. He hated himself but what was one more lie.

"I'm not leaving you." She said as if it was obvious.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. Please." He said holding her hand.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank God," he said as his lips crashed on hers.

"Please can you two take the reunion back to your room?" Rose voice boomed from the combined kitchen.

"Everything was so much better when you weren't here, Rose." Damon said, scooping his wife in his arms.

"The only reason she is talking to you is because of me. You should be thankful to me!" Rose huffed.

"I will love to chat but I have a wife to satisfy sexually."

"Ew."

"but prior to that. Baby, I really need to eat something. I am STARVING." he whined.

..

..

Caroline had flipped out when she found out Elena wasn't coming back. Her parents had been worried too. But she comforted them. She told them she was happy. And that her husband had to just stay max a year until the new branch of his construction is stable enough. She wanted to be there to support him. She obviously had to freeze her session at Medicare residency. She would have to do a lot more hard work next year to be up to date.

But it wasn't like she sat free all day doing nothing. She volunteered as a nurse at a children shelter close to their house. Their marriage so far was beyond perfect.

An explosion coming from kitchen startled her. She ran toward the kitchen. Covered in floor, hair stuck up, shirt stuck to body due to sweat, he looked adorable. "What the hell?" she growled at him.

"I was just trying to bake some cookies for you. You told Rose you're missing your mother's cookies so I got Miranda to send me the recipe. They aren't as easy to make as the video tutorial your mother sent suggested." He rambled as he tried to clear the mess he made on counter.

"Baby! That's very sweet of you but how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my kitchen," she said as she walked over to him, helping him clean the mess.

"I slave two hours for you and this is the appreciation I get." he huffed.

"Damon, baby, I love you but look at the mess I am going to clean now." she said as she scrubbed.

"Least you could say is thank you."

"Yes, babe, thank you for destroying my kitchen." she said.

"What's that smell?" Damon said, sniffing,

"Oh, fuck. You left the gas on," Elena squeaked.

"Shit." he ran to open windows.

"Don't turn any switch and don't turn the burner on." she screamed instructions.

"Really? Because I was just going to do exactly that. I want my house burnt to ground with both of us in it," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"With the kind of pea brain you are. You might just do that." She spat back.

"Pea brain? Who says that?"

"Fine. Fucking brainless scumbag. Better?"

"That's not the way one talks to their husband," he warned playfully. The doors and windows were open; the stove was turned off. The smell of the gas grew weak.

"Lose the tone or you will lose that status," she warned.

"Oh. We will see about that." he said as he launched himself on her. She squeaked and giggled. In between kissed and tickling, Elena somehow managed to get on top of him. Straddling him, she kissed him hungrily. Taking control, she clasped his hands and held them above his head.

She bit on his lower lip, dry humping at the same time.

He wasn't one for submissive positions. He flipped them over immediately. She smirked at his impatience when he tore open her shirt.

..

..

"How about this one?" She showed him pink halter dress.

"Baby! Just pick one." he groaned.

They were supposed to get groceries. God knows how they ended up in shopping mall. She had been upset because he had been busy throughout the week with Zach's work. Pressing matters had risen, Tyler Lockwood had been messing with Zach again. Zach was losing patience. Damon's life was chaos but whenever he was with his wife everything just turned back to normal.

He promised her to take her to grocery shopping. She liked to do all their house chores herself even though he could buy her a lot of help. She only agreed to keep a cook and two guards on his insistence. He didn't know what God was kind enough to bless him with her. She was perfection. She was light. And frankly he was getting tired of his double life. But it all seemed to worth it when he got these moments with her.

"Baby! Which one royal blue or baby pink?" she showed again.

"No. Buy all of them." he declared.

"I have already abused your credit card enough. I just need one dress for the function at shelter." she said.

"I like both of them. I want you to have both of them," he insisted.

She sighed. She had long given up arguing with him when it came to buying her things. "I will go pay for it." she said.

"I can always gift one of it to Rose," She added.

"Rose is fat, won't fit her."

"Damon." she warned before she left, smirking.

"Excuse me?" a boy of about 19-year-old stopped him.

Normally he didn't like to talk to just anybody. But Elena's presence always cheered him up to a whole new level.

"What?"

"If you were buying a jacket for your girlfriend," He said, "what would you get?"

"A bulletproof one," Damon replied said. "I'm married."

"You have got that one right buddy." Elena replied.

"Don't mind him…" she added.

"I will help you out," she offered. Ever ready to help people in need. That's what he loved about her the most.

He handed the bags to Kevin who standing behind him, smiling as he gazed at her from a distance.

Kevin took the bags, no questions asked. He still couldn't believe a girl like that would ever live with his ruthless boss but then again the girl didn't know a thing. It was quite surprising for all of Kevin's colleagues to see time and time again how happy she was with him. Personally, he wouldn't want to stand in the same room with his boss if it weren't for the job. Everyone noticed Damon's smile and his attitude whenever his wife was around. They all took advantage of the fact. They made sure they informed him of their screw ups whenever Mrs Salvatore was around because then Damon wouldn't cripple them for their nuisance. He even joked around her. They all helped cover up his boss's secret from his wife. They all dreaded the day she finds about him. They knew if she left him this will push their boss off the brink of sanity. He sighed praying for the kind hearted girl who was the one thing that was holding his boss from completely turning insane.

..

..

"What's this?" Damon asked, eyeing the art and crafts material spread on their bed.

"I am making glow jars for the kids in shelter, Tyson and Kiara, the kids from my shelter tried to sneak off last night to catch fireflies in a jar. Imagine that. They could have hurt themselves so I decided I will make them some glow jars," she explained, chirpily.

He smiled. She was so kind and loving. Oh! What did he ever do to deserve her.

"Need help?"

"Sure…" she said, smiling brightly.

"So how do we do it?" he asked.

"I have already cleaned the jars. All you need to do is pour this glow stick liquid in the jar. Add some glitter. Close the lid. Wallach! Elena Salvatore's Glow jars. Simple as that," she explained steps.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that and smiling like an idiot? Is there something on my face?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"No. It's just, you're adorable."

She blushed.

"We need to at least make ten jars. Start working." she ordered.

He smiled and started helping her.

..

..

Damon had been busy all week. He looked so strained and stressed. He had been gone and would return late night. But today was different, today was the one-year anniversary of the day they first met. She was getting ready to surprise him at work.

She checked herself one last time in mirror. Red shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans and knee length boots. Hair flowing down because her husband liked it that way.

She decided to ditch the driver he left and took a cab instead. It gave her a sense of independence. These six months had been amazing. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. She had the white picket fence she had already dreamt of.

She reached his office in about thirty minutes. She had never been here before. She knew none of his staff here knew her. She smirked. A game play coming to her mind. She walked gracefully to the reception.

"I'm here to meet Damon Salvatore," she informed.

The woman eyed her from head to feet. "He is married. He doesn't do hookers anymore." she said as she looked away,

Elena mouth hung wide open. "Even if he did, he doesn't like them so much covered up either," The woman added.

She was just going to give her a piece of her and inform her she was his wife but she bit her tongue. She was here to surprise him and she will surprise him.

"Oh! He will do me. Just inform him the girl from the airport wants to see you." Elena said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but…"

"Madam! No appointment. No meeting! Besides he isn't here anyway. He is at the warehouse."

"Warehouse? OH. Can you please tell me where that might be? I have to meet him it's rather urgent. I have a message about his…his wife." she said.

"Elena Salvatore?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're related to Mrs. Salvatore?" The woman's tune changed immediately. It seemed as if she was famous.

"Nope. I am the private eye he hired to keep a watch on her. Mr Salvatore thinks his wife has an affair." Elena joked but she saw the woman nod and that surprised her.

"That man must have a death wish if he is messing around with Damon Salvatore's wife." the woman scoffed. "He'll rot in mud faster than hippie's steal money,"

"So, can I get the address of that particular warehouse?" Elena asked, amused.

"Sure…" The woman agreed handing her a card.

Elena giggled as she got out of his office. Either she was very smart or the staff was incredibly stupid.

..

..

It was weird place. No sign of any type of life. Almost at the boundary of the town. There stood a large building but it looked more like as if no one had been there for years.

It was difficult to walk on the rough ground because of high heels. She managed to stalk down toward a side door instead of main door. It crept her out that a lot of armed guards were standing near the main door.

Dimmed lights through the hall way. It was scary. Elena almost decided against her idea and turned back. Why would Damon ever come here? Then again he worked for a construction company, maybe they wanted to bring this place down and build something better here.

She took off her heels when she stumbled once. A loud cry for help startled her. Her breath rate quickened. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"YOU BETRYAED ME. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" she heard a dangerous growl. Her heart raced. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Damon. Her husband. But there was something different about his tone. His voice was always so filled with love and adoration that this cold tone sent shivers down to her spine.

She hurried toward the end of hall and what she saw next was something she could have never expected in her wildest dreams.

..

..

Standing before the man that had betrayed his trust and had put him in grave danger Damon was fuming.

"I am sorry he just offered a lot of money and I-I got tempted. It was a huge mistake." Mason muttered apologies, sobbing.

"YOU GOT HIM OUT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SCHEMING IT TOOK TO PUT KLAUS FUCKING MIKELSON INSIDE JOINT FOR LIFE AND NOW HE IS OUT. FREE." Damon shouted.

"He just… he offered a lot of money and I admit I committed a mistake. I am so sorry." Mason begged.

"What else did you tell him?" Rose inquired.

"That-that-,"

"Say it DAMN IT." Damon shouted.

"that you killed Rebekah," Mason blurted.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Damon shouted as he beat the already tied man recklessly. Mason didn't try to defend himself.

"Now. Now. Damon, I already told you rash decisions are always wrong decisions. but you-you were so blinded by that girl's love that you didn't even think once before you killed her mercilessly," Zach said.

"Now the wrath of Klaus Mikelson awaits us. He will stop at nothing-," Zach added.

"Plus. Ordering people to beat Elijah to death. You're a very jealous man." Zach added with a chuckle. "All that bloodshed for one girl."

"Don't sweat it Zach. We can easily catch him and kill him. He has no power, no money. Right Damon?" Rose asked.

"Damon! You better deal with this. You made this mess you deal with it. Frankly I am tired all three Mikelson. It would be so much better if you just mail me their skulls by next Sunday." Zach said.

Damon was practically shaking from anger. Not only Klaus was out but Klaus had called him last week and threatened him that he would kill him and everyone he ever met starting from his darling wife.

He was paranoid. Klaus constantly tortured him on calls telling him exactly what his location and what he was doing. He immediately knew there was a traitor in his BASE. It took him a week to figure out that the traitor was none other than Mason.

"So. What should we do with this scum?" Rose asked, gesturing towards Mason.

"Kill him." Zach ordered. "No traitors in my BASE." he added.

Damon smirked. "Gladly."

With that he held his gun up, pointing to Mason's forehead.

"Please. Please…" Mason begged.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Mason lifeless body fell on the floor.

..

..

Elena watched terrified as her husband shot one of his bodyguards. Mason's lifeless body fell on floor. She didn't know how but she screamed on top of lungs attracting attention from all the people present in the hall.

"Elena," Rose gasped.

..

..

Damon spun around and watched his wife's standing near the entrance of the hall way. Her face was pale. She was panting and sobbing. He felt life drain from his body. His hands were dirty from Mason's blood and he was sure she had heard and saw everything they said and did.

..

..

She saw Damon's face pale. She noticed the gun in his hand. Her husband had just killed someone. HER HUSBAND. HER DAMON. His hands were dirty from the blood. She noticed him try to rub his hands as if cleaning them would mean cleaning his act.

She saw guards glare at her. She was scared, hell scared and then she did the first thing that came into her mind. She ran like hell. She ran away.

She ran toward the cab waiting outside. She could hear her husband and Rose scream orders at people to stop her. She could hear her husband's pleas but she didn't care. She just saw him murder someone. She ordered the cab driver to make a run for it. The car drove away fast

..

..

To Amazing Aisha: Yes, there are going to be lots of changes from this point onward. Thank you for your support.

To Italygirl: There are a lot of mistakes in 'The Jealous Ex Boyfriend' but if you still want to read I'll mail it to you. However, I'm reediting Fatal Attraction so you best read it here. Thank you and do review?

Damon wouldn't be a softie like a previous version for sometime, he'll be more badass, psychotic and cruel in this version.

Alright guys, do review!


	11. She came back

**Chapter 11: 'She came back'**

* * *

Warning:

This is clearly a dark story with violence as main theme! Please Don't read if it's not your cup of tea!

..

..

"Stop the car right now!" Elena shouted frantically at the cab driver.

"Ma signora,"(but madam?)

"STOP." she shouted.

The cab driver halted the car. They were still out of the town. Elena jumped out of the car not bothering to the close the door. She ran toward the forest. Running without keeping track of where she was going. She deliberately left her purse in the cab. She stumbled twice, bruising her knees. Crying, sobbing and trembling with fear as she ran without looking back.

Hours passed.

She didn't even stop to catch her breath. She refused to think about the events she witnessed. She was focusing on running as far away as possible because she knew her life was in grave danger now too. She just witnessed a murder. All the rumors about her husband and his family were true after all. She knew they would kill her now too since she knew about them.

Crying hard and muffling her screams she stopped to get some rest. That's when she heard some voices.

"She couldn't be here, this is too far in,"

"Better check though. He will be starting a killing spree if we don't find her in the next half hour," A girl answered him.

Elena knew the particular 'she' they were talking about was her. She crawled toward the thorn shrubs. She pressed her lips tightly as the sharp thorns pierced through her skin.

"She isn't here. Betty! Let's just leave." The guy said, annoyed.

"You're right. It's about to storm and rain," The girl, Betty said as they left.

Elena let out a sigh of relief once they were out of earshot.

She felt a raindrop on her face. She looked up. In about ten minutes, the soft drizzle turned into a harsh storm. She crawled out of the shrubs trying to cover herself with her hands. She cried and cried and cried and when she felt there were no tears left to cry, new ones would form to blur her vision and bring an ache into her heart until she was numb and could feel no more.

Cold. Hungry. Terrified. Vulnerable.

Just half a day ago she was being treated like a fragile glass doll. Spoiled like a queen. He had put the world in her feet. She would get anything she wanted before the words even escaped her lips. He got disturbed by her simple frown. He hated when something didn't go the way she wanted. He could have given her the stars, had she asked for it. How did it all changed like that?

He was a murderer. She herself witnessed. That meant whatever Matt said was true. That meant Damon was a criminal. He killed for money. He killed for power. He was a mobster. Just like Matt told her. Her husband was a mobster.

Her breath rate increased. Her sobs became frantic. She was shivering from fear. She was shivering from cold. After all it was the end of November. Exactly one year to the day she first met him. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see anything anymore. Her vision blurred. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out were bloodshot icy blue eyes she saw in the mirror adhered to the wall of that hall, cold eyes filled with rage; he was killing someone. That someone was Mason.

..

..

6 hours ago

"OH FUCK!" Damon shouted as he saw Elena turn around and flee.

"Oh, God, no! Elena!" Rose shouted.

"Get her," she added to the guards that had been glaring at the intruder who just ran away.

"Don't harm her." Damon ordered.

Damon's feet were still stuck to the ground. Elena just saw him murder someone. Elena must have heard everything too. He ran after her. " Elena! Stop!" he ordered. But she didn't even look back.

"Elena! Please," he said as he chased her.

"Stop her," Rose ordered the guards on the opposite entrance.

Fuck. He forgot to appoint guards on the left entrance. He thought it was unnecessary. This was after all an abandoned area. No one came here.

"Please! Elena! Stop, I can explain." he ordered again but he saw her jump in the car before Rose's guards could catch her. The car sped away immediately.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he shouted frantically, almost pulling his hair out in frustration.

"Get the cars out!" Rose ordered taking over the situation, seeing he wasn't sane enough to function properly yet.

He didn't know when his eyes pooled with tears. He was scared. He was losing her. For goodness sake, she saw the dark side of him, finally.

He didn't know when Rose pulled him into the car. He was finding it very hard right now to not break down and cry hysterically. He couldn't even imagine how horrified and terrified she would be feeling right now. She couldn't sit through a single scene of a horror movie. And here she just saw him murder. His hands were still dirty with Mason's blood. He tried to rub them with his pants to clean them.

"Damon, are you listening to me?" Rose shook him.

"Huh."

"We have to catch her before she does something real stupid. Now that Zach knows that she knows, he wouldn't stop until he is sure she won't be any trouble to him." Rose said.

Well. Things couldn't get any worse. Can they?

"We have to. We have to find her. She would be scared and terrified and she gets panic attacks when she is scared… We have to find her." he rambled.

"Get a hold on yourself. We will find her. She is in our town. She is in Italy. She is in a place where she doesn't know anyone. Where would she possibly go?" Rose reasoned. She was freaking out too.

"That's her cab." Kevin pointed to a cab racing toward the town.

He expertly sped up and overtook the cab ahead of him, blocking the road. The cab driver tried to take a turn and race toward the opposite direction but Brock, the driver of the armed guards car, blocked him from behind.

Rose jumped out of the car followed by Damon.

"Where is she?" he growled at the terrified driver.

"mi ha dietto di fermare la macchina," **(she told me to stop the car)**

"dove? Non abbiamo visto il suo lasciare l'auto," **(Where? We didn't see her leave the car)** Damon replied.

"Non osare mentire a noi," Rose added. **(Don't you dare lie to us)**

"Giuro che sto dicendo la verità," **(I swear I am telling the truth)** the cab driver replied almost sobbing.

"Lei stava piangendo **(she was crying)** e tremor **(and trembling)** lei era molto spaventata **(she was very scared)** lei mi ha fatto fermare l'auto vicino alla foresta **(she made me stop the car near the forest)** che bella ragazza americana anche lasciato la sua borsa **( that pretty American girl also left her purse)** Non ho fatto niente **( I didn't do anything)** per favore lasciami andare **(please let me go)** Ho una moglie e dei figli **(I have a wife and children)** Si prega di non farmi male **(please don't hurt me** )," he rambled and pleaded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Damon growled, irritated by his pleadings. Elena was scared. All alone in the forest. It looked like it was going to rain soon. She will catch cold and she will get sick. Then she would be in pain and her pain was his. He had to get her back in the warmth and safety of their house.

"ci mostrano esattamente **(Show us exactly)** dove lei lasciato **(where she left),** " he added, taking a deep breath to control his rage.

The man nodded and motioned them to follow him in his car. He guided them close to warehouse. He pointed to a turn where he last saw Elena. Rose nodded. "Leave now and if you see her call me," he ordered.

"ELENAAA!" he shouted.

"Spread out and find her now or I will kill all of you," Rose ordered their guard team.

"Don't harm her, she will try to defend herself. She will try to fight but you'll keep your hands and moves to yourself. Make sure she is okay." Damon ordered.

"I mean it. Don't harm her." he added.

Everyone nodded, understanding their orders.

"Elenaaa! Come out here. We promise we won't harm you," Rose shouted.

"Lena, baby! I know what you saw was… horrible… but please come out here. I swear I will explain everything. Just come out! Elena, where are you?" he shouted.

"Damon," Rose called him after fifteen minutes.

"Blood," she pointed at some leaves. Elena must have fallen once or twice. Great, now she was hurt too.

They searched but there was no trace of Elena or any living soul. It's been six hours now. As time passed, Damon became more uneasy and desperate.

She wasn't supposed to find out anything. She was supposed to stay oblivious to this part of him. She wasn't supposed to be here in this very dark and dangerous forest, scared, hurt and alone. She was supposed to be in his house, in his room, safe and sound and loved.

He was losing hope and sanity with every passing second.

He felt a raindrop. "Shit!" he muttered. Rose eyes narrowed as she looked up. "Storm,"

"Lena is scared of storms," he spoke under breath but Rose heard him.

"She possibly can't go anywhere. I mean this is a completely new place for her. She barely knows half the town. All the townies know she is your wife. So if she goes to any of them. They will let us know." Rose tried to comfort him.

"but she is all alone. In this dark forest. She hates darkness. She is- she thinks she is all alone in this place and that there is no one to protect her. She is scared alone and terrified and I will give anything just to have her back in my arms." he rambled, desperate.

"Calm down!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"YOU ALL FUCKING USELESS IDIOTS. ALL THIRTY OF YOU CAN'T FIND ONE GIRL. USELESS SCUM HOGGING OVER MY MONEY." he shouted.

"Damon Please,"

"It's too dark now, also the storm is making it even more difficult for them to search," Rose reasoned.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting because in that case I'll advice you to shut the hell up. No one is going back until we find my wife." he shouted.

..

..

"Do you think she can hear us?" Elena heard a soft voice.

"She is moving now. That's a relief." a deep voice replied.

"Ciao! Belle ragazza, can you hear us?" the guy asked.

Elena narrowed her eyes trying to recognize where she was.

"Bella ragazza! can you understand us? sei americano?" the woman on his side asked.

"Where am I?" Elena asked as she tried to get up. She shrieked in agony and fell back.

"Calm down! Bella ragazza, you're very hurt!" The man said, concerned.

"Damon? Where is Damon?" she asked, frantically.

"Relax. We will call your boyfriend. If you give us his number!" the woman said.

Elena closed her eyes, events from awhile ago rushed to her. She flinched.

 _"I am sorry, he just offered a lot of money and I-I got tempted. It was a huge mistake," Mason muttered apologies, sobbing._

 _"YOU GOT HIM OUT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SCHEMING IT TOOK TO PUT KLAUS FUCKING MIKELSON INSIDE JOINT FOR LIFE AND NOW HE IS OUT. FREE." Damon shouted._

Elena shuddered.

 _"Say it DAMN IT," Damon shouted._

 _"that you killed Rebekah." Mason blurted._

Elena closed her eyes, desperate to get rid of the images.

 _"So. What should we do with this scum?" Rose asked, gesturing towards Mason._

 _"Kill him." Zach ordered. "No traitors in my BASE." he added._

 _Damon smirked. "Gladly,"_

 _With that he held his gun up, pointing to Mason's forehead._

 _"Please. Please." Mason begged._

 _Boom._

 _Boom._

 _Boom._

 _Mason lifeless body fell on the floor._

She remembered running. She remembered crying. She remembered icy blue eyes. And just like that she couldn't breathe anymore. She started panting. "I. Can't. Breathe."

"Get her some water." the woman ordered the man.

"Caro, calm down! You're safe here." she said as she rubbed Elena's back.

Elena concentrated on staying awake. She tried her best to block her thoughts. "Sweetheart, Calm down. We are here! We will protect you! No one can hurt you here." she added.

"They-They-They will kill me." she said in between deep breaths.

Color drained from the woman's face.

"Dio Mio, what? Who?"

Elena bit her lower lip. From what she gathered in last six months in her stay in Italy that Salvatore basically owned this town and these townies were devoted to his family. Telling them what he was and what he would do to her now that she witnessed him killing would be stupid.

"Just some-I am sorry… I am not making any sense." she said now that she calmed down a bit. Her breathe was still uneven. The man was back now with the glass of water.

Elena drank in one gulp.

"You said you're in grave danger. You were crying when we saw you, dear, barely conscious. What happened to you?" The woman asked.

"I was here on a trip with my friends. I am a tourist. I lost my way I guess. Then some people tried to- rob me." Elena lied.

"Oh, poor kid." the man said.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Katerina. Katerina Petrova!" she lied again. Katerina was after all her late twin sister's name and Petrova her mother's maiden name. Something told her telling them she was Elena Salvatore wasn't the smart choice.

"German?" The guy asked.

"No, my mother is German. I am American," Elena said.

"I am Jo, this is my husband Robert." The woman introduced.

"Do you want to call your friends?" Robert asked.

"No. I don't have their number and I don't have my phone on me."

"She needs to rest now. She is still running a high fever and she is hurt as well. Not to mention she is very weak because of the baby,"

"Excuse me, what?" Elena asked, brows raised.

"We should probably get you something to eat. You must be starving," Jo said, looking at her.

"No. No. The baby part?"

"You are pregnant, hon! Surely you know that." Jo replied.

"No. No. No. I am not. No." her eyes widened as the news sunk in.

"I'm guessing you didn't know." Robert said.

"You don't understand. This is… Oh. God. No." Elena was frantic now.

"Katerina, you need to get a hold of yourself before you black out again." Jo ordered as she cupped her face.

"I am gynecologist. You have been out for three days. I did some tests to check if there was internal bleeding or something. I didn't take you to hospital because that would make it a police case and I did know you were running from something but I didn't know who so I took the liberty to run tests in my house. You are five weeks pregnant but there are some abnormalities. I can't exactly pinpoint them because I don't have enough stuff to take your tests." she stopped when she saw Elena panting again.

"No. No. No. Oh God! No…" she sobbed.

"Katerina! I don't know why you're so shaken but I am here for you and so is Rob." Jo hugged the weak girl.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with her husband's child. Her husband who was a killer. Her husband who now wanted to kill her too. Her husband who was a mobster. She was shaking with fear. She was all alone in a strange country. She had no idea how to get in contact with her family. She missed her mother. She missed her father. She missed her brother.

"Katerina! Darling Don't cry! We are here for you. I promise you we won't let anyone harm you." Jo promised.

Elena doubted anyone could save her now.

..

..

The room was dark. Absolutely no light at all. Just like his life. It's been three days since he had last seen her. They have searched every part of that damn forest. She wasn't there. Where could have she gone anyway. This was after all a foreign country to her. She didn't know anyone here. She couldn't go anywhere. Then came the terrible thoughts. What if Klaus had her? What if she got hit by car or something? Was she even alive?

She was scared. Damon could still picture his wife's terrified face. Her wide eyes, filled with fear. He had been drinking under the table for a day now. He couldn't handle the pain without it. He had been searching frantically for her. She wasn't anywhere.

He pulled out the gun from under the sheet. The sheets underneath which they use to make love. He pointed the gun at his temple. Should he give up? Because there was no fucking way she would love him now even IF they find her. And if they didn't, he didn't want to breathe.

The pain was unbearable. He was wrong. He knew some day this will all blow up in his face but he thought he would be strong enough. And the fucking irony, just when he thought he could scheme enough to get Stefan out of Zach's reach and run away with Elena to somewhere where no one would ever find them, Elena had to find out about him.

So here was the dilemma. Kill himself or fight for her!

..

2 weeks ago

..

"What about these?" Damon said as he showed her another pair of heels. She shook her head. "Are these the one?" he showed her taking out another pair of heels.

"These? No! Ugh! Which one?" he asked.

"The blood red one. These aren't blood red. These are crimson red," Elena explained.

Damon groaned in frustration, "These…" he showed another pair. She nodded. He huffed and walked over toward her. He bent down to help her wear her heels as she hurriedly painted her finger nails.

"How can you even wear these things, Cinderella. They must hurt like hell." he asked.

She smiled. Another nickname. "Lots and lots of practice, my prince," she said, smiling.

He looked up, grinning as he finished. "We can open a shoe store with all kinds of shoe wear you bought in last two months," he said, helping her up.

"What are you talking about? I just have like eleven T-strap, twenty three wedges, sixteen flats, three jelly beans, eleven kitten heels, five boots, three pairs of stilettos and only one pair of Pumps," she said. He was dumbstruck.

"They have types?" he asked.

"Did you focus on the part where I mentioned that I have only one pair of pumps?" she added.

"You have more than enough for three lifetime," he said holding her hand and walking out of their room with her.

"I don't even have one Winkie Picker." she complained.

"Winkie-What?" he asked, looking at her.

"after we are done with dinner with your friends. Can we go to the mall? I have some stuff to buy," she asked, looking at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Hahah! No fucking way! I learnt my lesson the last time. Shopping with you means 5 hours of complete utter boredom for me and you haven't even used half the stuff you bought last time." he complained as he opened the door of the car for her.

"No, really! I need to buy some really important things." she said as he took his seat behind the steering wheel.

"Like what?"

"Eye shadow blender, concealer, a mouse foundation and a spray foundation, shimmer eye shadows and pearl, Mulberry and peach lipstick but in Revlon not in Mac. I don't like the texture of Mac lipsticks." she rambled.

"I swear it's like you're speaking gibberish or something." he said with a chuckle.

"What happened to all 'No one will work harder and cherish you more than I would' huh! This is how you cherish me. You can't even take me shopping. What happened to all the 'I will put the world in your feet just say Yes Elena' huh?" she mocked.

"That's the crap every guy says to trap a girl like you." he replied dramatically.

"Girl like me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, extremely beautiful, smart, kind, loving, knows how to cook, has a college degree, looks fuckable even in sweat shirts, looks sexy as sin even when they are blowing their nose into their shirt's sleeve and thinks no one is looking (she smacked his arm playfully), wild cat under a sheet and still manages to be so beautifully innocent," he complemented.

She blushed looking away.

"So pure, so beautiful, so caring and loves to hear complements," he added.

She grinned, looking down.

"Such girls are very rare. So when one finds such a girl that fulfill all these categories, one would go to any length to put a ring on her and make her his forever," he completed.

"You're just saying all these things to get my mind off shopping." she said taking a deep breath pretending to be annoyed at him.

 _"I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_ " he sang in a horrible tune deliberately, making her giggle.

"Stop it!" she said in between fits of laughter.

" _When I see your face face, face..._

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_ ,

 _Just the way you are_ ," he went on singing making her laugh.

"Fine! Fine! We won't go shopping. Just stop singing" she said in between laughter.

"You ruined Bruno Mars for me," she said still laughing.

And he loved it. He loved making her laugh like that. "I will ruin that Spanish dude for you too. Soon!"

"I still wanna go shopping" she said after a minute.

"Fine! Woman I better get a sexy reward for putting up with you,"

"Don't you always?" she said, smirking. "We are always making love," she added.

"That's how we are supposed to be." He said, smirking.

Her laughter died as his intense gaze warmed up her insides.

"My lips against yours, your naked body against mine, my cock inside you,"

"Stop!" She said, blushing.

He glanced at her one time before his eyes drifted back to the road. He loved when she blushed. He adored her and he wasn't keeping it a secret.

He was in love with his beautiful perfect wife. He could do anything for her. In return all he wanted was her love. All her love just for him.

He had never been happier in his life. He was happily married to the love of his life. She was safe and sound in this town and everything was just perfect. He had the perfect white picket fence. Like he always wanted.

He halted his car in front of a six star hotel. He jumped out of the car, rushing to his wife's door, holding out the door for her. She smiled, coming out. She held his forearm as they walked toward the hotel, joking and talking.

The dinner passed pleasantly. "Where and how did you two meet?" Tamara, one of Damon's colleague's girlfriend asked them.

"We met at the airport," He replied, smiling at her. Somehow, talking about how they met first time made him all weak and jello in the legs. Fate sent her as a gift to him.

They proceeded to tell the story together, Damon commenting in between now and then.

"Sounds magical, I wish I could witness you two getting married," Tamara said, smiling.

Elena beamed. He was always complementing her. Always buying her gifts. He was doing everything in his power to keep her happy and she loved it. No one could love her more than he did. He treated her like a queen, a porcelain glass doll. He spoiled her. She had never felt so loved and so wanted. He worshiped the ground she walked on. This was what everyone wanted but only few were lucky enough to have.

After the dinner, they drove home. They made love until they were completely spent. Lying down on the fainting couch, facing toward the moon, they cuddled, completely naked only covered by silk sheets. His head nuzzling up to her chest. Usually she hated darkness but right now she was in the arms of the man she loved, her husband. She never felt so safe in her life. She ran her fingers through his hair she knew he loved it when she did that. He closed his eyes in content and sighed. His fingers ran up and down on her forearms, caressing her.

"Elena?"

"Huh."

"Tell me about that love story again that you were talking about in the morning."

"Orpheus and Eurydice," she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Orpheus was the son of the great Greek god Apollo. Orpheus had a great talent. He could play a lyre with great perfection. Even trees and rocks were entranced with his music."

"He fell deeply in love with and married Eurydice, a beautiful woman," she passed stroking his hair as he listened to her.

"They were very much in love and very happy together. Aristaeus, a Greek god of the land and agriculture, became quite fond of Eurydice, and actively pursued her." She continued as he trailed up kisses on her neck and breast.

"To save her honor she ran from him, Eurydice ran into a nest of snakes which bit her on her legs. She died. Destroyed by her death, Orpheus played such sad songs and sang so mournfully that every living person and all the gods wept."

"Desperate to have his wife back, Orpheus traveled to the underworld and by his music softened the hearts of Hades and any other mortal could have died but he was protected by the Gods. The God of the underworld agreed to allow Eurydice to return with him to earth one condition,"

"that he should walk in front of her and not look back until they both had reached the upper world." Damon interjected.

"If Orpheus was patient enough he would have Eurydice as a normal woman again by his side." She added.

"He was trying to hear Eurydice's footsteps, but he couldn't hear anything and he started believing that the gods had fooled him. His wife was behind him but only in form of shadow. He lost faith," she said sadly.

"In his anxiety and desperateness, Orpheus lost his faith and turned to see if Eurydice was behind him, but as soon as he did, Eurydice was gone forever." She completed running hands through his hair as he nuzzled her.

"Why didn't he try to go back again?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He did. He tried to return to the Underworld but you can't enter the underworld twice while alive." She answered.

"So what happened to him?"

"Orpheus started playing a mourning song with his lyre calling for death so that he could reunited with Eurydice. Some says Zeus decided to strike him so he wouldn't tell secrets of underworld to mortals but in any way he died soon. Some version of the story says he committed suicide from his grief unable to find Eurydice, while staring at the tunnel to underground, starved to death," she completed.

"Man! Greeks are dark."

Elena giggled.

"Well! At least he finally reunited with his one true love even if he had to kill himself for that," Damon added.

"What?"

"I kinda understand him. I mean I wouldn't be able to live without you either." he said.

"What? No! That's insane. Low moments are bound to come in everyone's life. You have to understand that all of us are sent to life in order to fulfill some duty. Everybody here is on a mission. A mission, assigned to all of us by that one divine force. Call him God, call him anything. Taking away your life in the midst of your incomplete mission would be dishonoring that one divine power. Killing yourself is cowardly act. We have to fight it. Fight it till we win," she said.

He chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"How the hell are you so positive?" he asked.

"because I have you. I am married to the love of my life. I have never felt happier. You are the reason of my existence." she said, smiling.

"What if I die in future? What will you do then?" he asked.

She felt a sharp pain in her heart. She flinched. Her face covered in pain. "I can't imagine my world without you, Damon." she said hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Even the very thought of being separated from him killed her.

"Just for the sake of argument,"

"No,"

"Please. Just tell me! If I die in near future, what will you do?" he asked.

She pressed her lips. "The very thought of this hurts me," she said in an agonized tone.

"Please, I want to know," he argued.

"I won't kill myself but I know I won't be able to survive without you. I will dedicate myself to social work. I won't be alive I will just be breathing. I will wait in wings for my death too," she answered honestly.

"Topic change or I will end up crying," she added.

"You're such a girl…" he said, laughing.

"I'm a girl."

..

..

Present time

"Damon!" Rose said as she opened the door to his room. His gun was still pointed to his temple.

"What the fuck?" she growled as she snatched the gun from his hands.

He didn't say anything. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, shocked.

"She isn't anywhere. I am scared. I can't even breath properly without her." he shouted in rage. "What if Kol or Klaus has her? What if she is hurt? What if she isn't even alive?" he continued.

"She is alive and she is okay." Rose said.

"What? Do you know where she is?" he asked, instantly.

"She opened her email id today, just two minutes ago,"

"Oh, thank god," he sighed in relief. "Did you track her? Where is she? let's pick her up from wherever she is,"

"We couldn't track her. Our software can only locate her when she sends an email so far she is being very careful but the good news is if Elena is the only one who has her email id then she is alive," she completed.

Damon sighed in relief.

"She is close, Damon, she is within the city limits. We just have to spread out and find her now." Rose added.

"So, what are we waiting for? Call the guys, spread out, we won't rest till my wife is found," Damon said.

"Sure, but don't ever pull this kinda shit again, fucking coward." Rose growled, throwing his gun back at him. "You're our Don. And we can't be led by a coward."

"She'll hate me,"

"Well, you did lie a lot. But what now, can you let her go?"

He finally stood up. "No, I can't and I won't. She's stuck with me, whether she likes it or not."

..

..

Two days Later

"I am telling you she is Salvatore's wife," Elena heard Robert growl to his wife when she was out from her bed to get some water. Both Jo and Robert were arguing about her in their bedroom.

"Why would you say that?" Jo replied.

"Salvatore's men were searching for her in the town. They told everyone to let them know if anyone spots her. I didn't get to see her picture but I'm sure it's Katarina," Robert said.

"But-but… Katerina came here with her friends."

"She is American, so is Salvatore's wife. Katrina is really beautiful. Word in the town is Salvatore's wife is more beautiful than the waning moon. His wife disappears a week ago. We find Katarina five days ago in the same woods I saw Damon Salvatore and his men search for someone and do you remember how scared Katarina was when she woke up. She mentioned someone wanted to kill her. Now we all know, Salvatores are dangerous. My guess is Katarina cheated on him and now he is out for her blood. Explains why she was so upset when she found out she was pregnant. She is afraid for her lover and his child," Robert said.

"What? What the hell?" Jo almost laughed.

"Jo! I can't risk you and me. We have to tell him she is with us." Robert replied in a serious tone.

"No!" Jo almost shouted.

"What?"

"Let's say. You're right. Let's say she is running away from her husband. But she needs our help. She is scared, alone and hurt. Not to mention freshly pregnant. Let's just ask her about this," Jo said patting his back.

"Okay,"

They made their way toward Katrina's room. They found it empty.

A note on her bed.

"Dearest Jo!

Thank you so much for helping me out in one of the most difficult time of my life. I am sorry I have to go though. I am not safe here. I know your husband found out about me. Please Don't inform my husband that I was here.

Love

Elena

Ps: I am sorry for taking your spare cash and your phone. I will send it back as soon as I get in contact with my family." Jo read.

Robert sighed.

"Fuck."

"She was indeed his wife huh…" Jo said, dropping on bed.

"We have to inform Salvatore." Robert said, getting up.

"No! We can't. She must have strong reason to run away from her husband." Jo said, holding his arm.

"She was here for four days and she lied to us. She told us she was here with her friends. Do you have any idea what Zach Salvatore and this town would do to us for helping his nephew's wife hide from him? Everyone here worships them since he is the sole investor of the industry that is providing jobs to people here. People here are devoted to him." Robert tried to explain to his wife.

"Never the less, we are not going to inform him." Jo said in a firm tone. "And we aren't going to report my phone as well. We are going to help her," she added.

"You will get us in real trouble," Rob said, huffing.

..

..

Robert stood there in Salvatore mansion. Even though Jo had warned him not to, he was still here to fuss up about Katrina or Elena whatever her name was. In about twenty minutes a tall well-built man came from his bedroom. His eyes were red rimmed and it looked like he had been starving. His eyes were empty, cold and lifeless. He claimed himself as his Elena's husband, Damon Salvatore, Zach's nephew. Rob couldn't help but feel intimidated. He explained everything to Damon Salvatore. From how he and his wife found her in the bushes to how Elena lied and told them she was Katrina who came with her friends on a trip.

The man, Damon was hooked as soon as Rob mentioned Elena. He asked many questions. Something in the back of Rob's head stopped him from telling Damon about Katrina/Elena's pregnancy. The man already looked wrecked, he didn't want to add another shock.

He explained how Elena escaped as soon as she heard them talk about her true identity. That's when he saw true colors of the man in front of him. And, right then he couldn't help but regret telling this man about his wife, Elena.

"No. No. No. No. No." Damon shouted furiously as he smashed a lamp that was sitting on a table near him. He didn't stop there. He grabbed whatever that came into his hand threw it across the room. His guards however seemed unaffected. Rob was shivering though.

"I am sorry. Had I known she was your wife I would have informed you the instant we found her in the bushes," Rob said.

"How was she? Was she fine? Was she okay?" He said as he held Rob by his collar, like a mad addict, searching for his drug.

"She had been crying the whole time she was awake. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't drink. My wife had to force her to eat. She was even whimpering when she was unconscious the first three days she was with us. She was devastated and upset as if someone close to her died," Robert replied.

"Of course. She was." he said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"She has my wife's phone. You can track her down using that," Rob added.

"That's it. Thankyou. We can track her down using that." Rose said, coming to hold Damon's arm.

"Yes. Yes. We will track her down." Damon said talking more to himself.

In about twenty minutes Rob gave them all the details and left with promise to call if Elena showed up.

"Her phone is switched off. We can't track her down until she switches it on." Rose said, groaning in frustration.

Damon hissed in frustration too. How hard was it to find one girl? Apparently too hard. "I can't take this anymore. This constant anxiety and pain! I want her with me right now." he shouted.

"Damon! We are trying our best."

"Well! Your best is not good enough."

"Look! Damon! She can't leave this country and we already have people in U.S. who would track her down immediately if she tries to contact anyone in her family."

"besides the blonde Barbie is too busy mourning after her fiancé that Zach killed a week ago," Rose added.

Zach had finally snapped and killed Tyler, when he didn't stop bothering Zach and insisted on putting him on trial. Caroline had called a week ago, all devastated, wanting to seek comfort from her best friend, but Damon hung up the phone on her.

When he demanded Zach of what he had done, Zach snapped on him and told him that he couldn't shut down his business just because he had gone bonkers for a girl. Damon decided that Tyler wasn't worth the trouble of going against Zach.

Zach and his nasty ways.

And then it hit him.

"Elena is afraid of me," He said.

"Damon, I told you, she'll be over it, if we explain-,"

"Stop." He turned to her, and staring straight into her eyes, evil gleaming in it, "Let's use that fear."

"What?" She gasped.

"Call her, send her a recording, tell her to be back till tomorrow morning or we'll hurt someone she loves." He said, darkly.

Rose nodded uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not, that seems to work on normal people. I want her back, Rosey. By hook or crook. I need her or I'll die."

"Okay. Okay." Rose said, seeing how crazed he sounded.

"Who do we get?"

"Jeremy Gilbert. Her brother. He's her weakness."

Rose finally smirked. She thought. 'That's finally the Don thinking.'

"Hello, Carlos, I need you to kidnap someone for me."

..

..

Hiding her face behind huge goggles and the mane of her long hair Elena made her way toward that small motel. She knew they wouldn't ask for any ID. It didn't look like that kind of place. She walked toward the reception.

"One room," she asked, looking back to double check if anyone was following her. She had been moving from one motel to other. She was almost out of money that she stole from Jo. She didn't switch on the phone yet. She was scared they would track her down. She decided to lay low and send a mail for help as soon as she was far away from the town that she called home one week and four days ago.

"Name?"

"Katherine Pierce." she replied.

"ID?"

She handed the girl some cash. The girl on the counter smirked and handed her keys.

"When will you check out?"

"Tomorrow, Same time." Elena replied.

"Room 21," the girl told her and asked another woman to guide her to a room on second floor. Once, Elena was in her room. She removed her scarf and goggles. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She was all alone in a country where she didn't know anyone. She had no one here. She was all alone.

Her hands went down to her flat stomach. She was pregnant. The very thought sent shiver down her spine. She can't possibly have a Don's baby. He was a monster. A killer. Even the thought of him scared her.

 _"Ok. What do you want in your life?" Damon asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"I want to know, what do you want in your life?"_

 _"I-I want to settle down," she said._

Her eyes pooled with tears. Crying, that's what she had been doing the past one and half week.

 _"I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I want you for life. To have and to hold you, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise my love to you 'til the day I die. So here is the million-dollar question will you marry me? Please say yes! Please! Please," he completed, dropping on one knee, holding a ring_.

She wiped her tears. Elena shivered as she remembered his bloodshot eyes. The cold look he gave Mason. No emotions at all when he killed Mason. He must have done it a lot of times if his hands didn't even shook once before he shot Mason. And he killed Rebekah too.

She shivered in fear. He was crazy, abnormal and monster. He killed people. She was married to a killer. She wrapped her hands around her knees, hugging herself. She was all alone. Everything in her screamed in fear. She jumped toward her purse, taking out the phone she stole from Jo.

She needed help. She had to get out of Italy. Away from her crazy, criminal and mobster husband.

 _"Promise me you will always love me? You will never leave me?" he asked, he knew she was very sleepy._

 _"I promise I'll always love you. I promise I will never leave you," she replied in her sleepy tone._

 _"We will stay together forever." he added._

 _"till death do us part." she replied chuckling._

 _"till death do us part."_

No! She won't think about him. He manipulated her. He played her. He cheated her into marrying him. She shivered again in fear. Fear from her husband. She switched on her phone. She was finally going to call home and ask for help.

The notification tone chimed instantly. She had 85 messages, 21 missed calls, 18 voice message and 1 video message. She was going to ignore them when her eyes scanned a familiar number. Her husband's number. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

She opened the video message.

She cried in horror as the video clip opened. Her brother Jeremy was tied to a chair. His face was slightly bruised from what she guessed slaps and kicks. She cried in fear at the scene. Jeremy was groaning in pain.

Damon appeared on screen, eyes red rimmed, swollen.

"Hi, Elena! I know that this is not how you thought we will ask you to come back to us. But we didn't have any other choice. I'm going crazy. You're killing me every second you're not with me. I don't want to do this to you baby, but I have no other way. You're hurting me, Elena so it's only fair that I hurt you too. Now, we just roughed him up but if you don't show up by the end of this week, we will cut your brother into tiny tiny pieces and feed him to the fishes that you bought last month. We will start with your brother and move on to Caroline, the blabbermouth bitch and then your dad and then darling Miranda, anyway. Hope to see you soon. I love you, Elena. Please come back. Please." He begged before the screen went blank.

Elena cried hysterically seeing her brother like that. She hated Damon. She hated Rose. She hated them so much. How dare they hurt her brother? She will never forgive them for this. She was still shivering from fear and adrenaline.

She had to go back now. She had to confront them. She rose up. Wiping her tears. Enough crying. That's it. Damon played her, manipulated her, manipulated her into falling in love with him and marrying him. He lied to her over and over again. Rose had been his partner in crime. She hated them both. She took her purse and opened the door of her room.

..

..

Standing in front of their, no, his house she felt scared again. The sudden courage long gone now. She gulped and walked toward the main gate. The doorman eyes widened. "Mrs Salvatore," he greeted her, half smiling. Elena didn't smile back. He opened the door for her.

As she walked toward the door. She noticed everyone in the staff stood still, watching her. The guard on the main-door of the hall opened the door for her. She walked in gracefully. The house didn't seem like her house at all.

Blood. Innocent Blood. She could feel it dripping from the walls. She felt disgusted. Hatred filled her veins.

"Mrs Salvatore!" Grace, a maid greeted her. Elena didn't even look at her. They were all in it. They knew about him. They knew about Rose. They knew about Zach. Salvatores were criminals. They all disgusted her.

She opened the door to the living room and entered, taking a deep breath. Mason's lifeless body, Damon's cold emotionless eyes, Rose careless attitude to the kill, Damon shooting Mason, Jeremy's bruised face, everything swam before her eyes.

Rose was standing near a man who was briefing her about something, showing her a file. Kevin and Enzo were discussing something with Bonnie. Wait, if Enzo was Damon's best friend that meant Enzo was involved in this too and Bonnie being his girlfriend was in it the whole time too. Elena felt even more betrayed. She hated each and every one of them.

"Elena?" Bonnie said as she noticed the brunette standing in the doorway.

Damon's head shot up. His eyes pooled with tears before he smiled. "Elena, baby, you came back." he said walking toward her and before she knew it. He crashed her into a bear hug, kissing every inch of skin revealed by her dress. Elena felt him shudder in pleasure, as if an addict found his drug after a long time, his hands still tied around her waist. He pulled back for a second capturing her lips with his, moaning in delight. He tried to shove his tongue in her mouth. He needed her that second. Was she always this soft?

He forced open her mouth with his and sucked on her tongue. That's when she snapped. She pushed him away with all her force, slapping him hard on his face.

Every person in the room, from Butch to Rose pointed their guns at her. Crap, she forgot. She just slapped her husband who also happened to be a cruel ruthless killer mobster. But she didn't care.

..

..

So, I am sure, you've all seen some major changes. Damon, being very uncensored in this one.

Amazing Aisha, I got your messages, I'm sorry I had been there to reply yet.

Italygirl, thank you for your reviews, I'll love reading more from you, do tell me what you think about it, send me a mail on miaiaconstantzo at gmail dot com

= at

dot=.

I have another user ask for that story from me, I'll send it by Saturday. I'd love to hear more from you on this chapter.

Review?

Love,

May.


	12. You have to stay

Chapter 12 : 'You have to stay'

* * *

"Have you guys lost it! Guns down! This is my wife. She has every right to be mad at me or hit me or shout at me. STAY OUT OF THIS," Damon growled at all the guards pointing guns at his wife.

Their guns lowered immediately.

"Elena! I know you're mad…" he trailed off when Elena pushed him.

"Where is my brother? What did you do to him?" she shouted in outrage.

"You sick heartless motherfucking asshole. What did you to him? How dare you hurt my brother?" she added, shouting, attacking him, slapping him over and over again, scratching his face with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Get off him, you winch," Rose tried to defend him as she walked over to them. Damon held her hands and held them close to his chest. Not even a bit mad at her outburst.

"He is fine. He is safe. I would never hurt someone you love!" Damon said.

"but you did hurt him," Elena accused.

"We only roughed him up a bit. To make it look convincing. He is inside our bedroom, napping right now. He is safe, doll," Damon explained. Elena was enraged. He was talking like kidnapping her brother and threatening her was a normal thing. Of course, it was. He was a fucking mobster for fuck sake.

She slapped him again. He didn't even defend himself. "Elena! We only did that to get you out of hiding. We would never hurt your family." Rose came forward.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! I know what you people are. You're all killers! Mobsters! You kill people for money and power!" she shouted at Rose, turning around.

"Baby, we were worried about you…" she heard Damon say to her as he touched her wrist to turn her around.

"No! Don't touch me. You sick fucking asshole. What kind of a guy kidnaps his wife's brother and threaten her?" she shouted at him, pushing him again, crying now.

"The kind of guy who loves his wife a lot. Baby I was desperate. I was so worried about you. I know this is all too much for you. You feel scared and hurt. But, love, you have to trust me. I would never dream of hurting you. I love you so much," he replied as he tried to wipe her tears but she pushed his hands away.

"Love? You're incapable of feeling that emotion. YOU ARE A MONSTER. I saw you kill Mason. You're a killer." she replied, panting now.

"Baby! Calm down. You get panic attacks when you get too worked up," he said, moving closer to her. She shivered when he touched her. She was going to push him away again when her hand touched the gun tucked in his denim hidden by the blazer he was wearing. She reached for it and pulled it out pointing it to him.

"Oh God," Rose shouted.

"Drop the gun now." Enzo barked at her from behind, pointing his gun at her. Bonnie was too far in shock. Elena looked around. Every person in the room with the exception of Bonnie had pointed their guns at her.

"Elena, drop the fucking gun now." Rose shouted in outrage. Damon didn't look affected at all. He actually looked amused. She was holding a gun at him, eyes filled with furry and rage. Yet, she looked so scared so fragile. Tears pooling her eyes. She was too pure and innocent for even holding a thing that took lives.

"Let go of Jeremy now." she shouted.

He held his hands up with a smirk, mocking her.

"Elena. Drop the fucking gun." Rose warned again.

"Didn't I tell you all to keep out of it. This is between us. Guns Down all of you." Damon ordered.

Elena stared at him, her eyes filled with hatred. He flinched. Now this was something that hurt.

"Tell them to call my brother. Let him go." Elena ordered.

"Or what?" he said, stepping closer to her.

"I will KILL you." she hissed back.

"I will like to see you try." he replied, stepping closer. She stepped back, reflexively.

"Let my brother go or I will kill him." she threatened the gang, while pointing gun at Damon, their boss.

"Go ahead! Kill me." Damon said. She warned him to stay back, but he just kept walking closer, challenging her to go ahead and shoot.

"I am not bluffing. I will kill him." she said looking at Rose who didn't even move an inch. It was clear, they weren't intimated by her threats at all. Especially Damon.

"It's not how it works you know, beautiful." He took the gun easily from her outstretched hands. She yelped. "First, you push the slide back." he said, sliding the ejection port back. He handed the gun back to her, making her grip it. He held the gun to his heart. "Now it's ready for you. All you need to do is pull the trigger and I am dead." he said, teaching her playfully.

Elena was terrified. She had a deadly weapon pointed at her husband's chest. He wasn't even a bit afraid. He was confident she would never hurt him. Her chest heaved heavily. "You wanted to kill me right? Here you go." he said letting go of her hands.

The gun was still pointed to his chest. Her eyes danced from the gun held to his chest to his smirking face. She was terrified. She was scared stiff. She took a step back.

"You can't kill me. Because believe it or not. You love me still, knowing I am a monster. A killer. Sick heartless motherfucking asshole." he said, wiping tears that were rolling down her cheeks, nonstop ever since she got here.

She took a step back, sobbing. "You might be right about that…" she whispered.

She sobbed heavily as she pointed the gun to her temple, "All I need to do is pull the trigger now. Right?" she asked, looking at his horrified expression.

"Lena! Baby! Get it away from you. You'll hurt yourself," he stuttered in a panic stricken tone as he tried to get closer to her.

She took a step back. "No!"

"Elena! Baby! Stop this madness. What are you doing?" he shouted, for the first time, alarmed and petrified.

"Tell them to bring my brother here." she demanded.

"You heard her. Bring the kid here," he said, panic stricken, eyes not leaving her face.

Rose nodded, gesturing Rin to come with her.

"Elena! Sweetheart, we will do whatever you say just drop the gun. You'll can harm yourself." Bonnie said as she took one step toward her.

"Stay back! All of you!" Elena warned as one of her finger lingered toward the trigger.

"NO. No! Don't. We won't come close. I promise." Damon said, taking two steps back.

Rose appeared dragging Jeremy with her. "Elena!" Jeremy said, alarmed.

"Let him go!" Elena ordered.

"Not until you hand us that gun back," Rose replied.

"Damon! Tell her to leave my brother or else." Elena ordered Damon, knowing she could make him do anything right at this point.

"Rose! Let go of him now." Damon snarled at her.

"See. Baby, we will listen. Give it back." he looked like he was about to cry.

Rose gritted her teeth but pushed Jeremy toward her.

"Elena, for fuck sake, this thing can hurt you," Jeremy said, eyes widened as he walked toward his sister.

"No time to talk right now! Let's get out of here." she held her brother's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." Rose blocked her.

"Like hell I am…" she shouted back.

She felt someone grip her from her back, snatching the gun from her hand. She turned around. Icy blue eyes met brown. He held her wrist not painfully behind her back and threw the gun toward Bonnie who caught it expertly.

"Don't touch my sister," Jeremy tried to fight him off her.

Rose held Jeremy from his collar and threw him off in the opposite direction. Rin and Kevin ran toward him, holding both his hands behind his back.

"Don't hurt him." Elena shouted, squirming hardly as Damon held her against his chest.

"Let go of me." she shouted as she hit him continuously on his chest. He smirked. As if she could ever hurt him with those tiny adorable punches.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted.

Elena started sobbing again. "Don't hurt him, Please! Please." she pleaded, crying.

"We won't. If you co-operate with us," He said, harshly now.

"I am not doing anything," She tried to push him off her. Blood. Icy blue eyes. Mason's lifeless body. Jeremy trying to get himself free from Rin and Kevin. Her breath rate increased.

She was gasping for air and her vision blurred. She tried to fight the darkness taking over her vision but she failed.

..

..

Soft mattress. Warm blankets and familiar scent of her husband's cologne. Her eyes fluttered open. She found herself in Damon's arms. His head dipped in her neck. Everything felt right again. His face was filled with childish innocence He didn't look like a killer. Her thoughts trailed off.

Icy blue eyes.

Mason's lifeless body.

"That you killed Rebekah" His voice boomed in her ears.

She remembered running. She remembered the cold storm. She remembered Jo and Robert. She remembered Jeremy groaning in pain in the video clip. Jeremy's bruised face. She remembered pointing gun at her husband's temple. She remembered his fearless eyes as he challenged her to kill him.

She stiffened immediately. She was cuddling with a dangerous ruthless cold hearted murder right now who was holding her brother captive, she hoped he was safe. She pressed her lips, restraining herself from sobbing. She was scared stiff.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to squirm out of his hands without waking him up. She managed to untangle his legs from hers. He was still asleep to Elena's relief when she got out of his arms. A plan formed in her mind. She was going to find Jeremy and run the hell out of here for now.

Her hands went down to her flat stomach. She had a baby on the way now. There was no way she would give birth to him or her in between all these criminals. She would run away as far as possible from Damon's world. Her child should never know about its father. It should never know about the horrible truth. Nor should Damon ever know about their child. Or maybe he'll turn it to the monster that he was.

He had lied to her, he had manipulated her into falling for him and marrying him. She moved toward the door when she stumbled on something. She held the dresser for support but unfortunately the glass plate lying on the floor hit the dresser and shattered into pieces.

"Sorry! I forgot to take them back to kitchen," his voice startled her. Before she could dash out of room she heard him continue, "Don't even bother. We have about forty people on guard duty today," he added.

She turned around, finding him right behind her, smirking. "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes." he mocked.

"Where is my brother?" she demanded.

"Safe and sound. Sage will be guarding him. We need him here for a while. Since he knows about us. We will let him go once we are sure he won't create problems for us and keep his lips sealed," Damon continued.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"I missed you, Elena. I missed the way you smell," He nuzzled into her hair.

"Get away from me." she snarled but before she could, he pushed her against the closet, holding her hands to her either sides.

"I know you're scared and hurt and what you saw might be one of the most terrible things you have witnessed but…"

"You lied to me…"

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the truth." Any other time she would have found this adorable.

Slap.

He pressed his lips restraining himself from doing something he might regret. She had every right to be mad at him.

"Baby! I know your upset,"

"Oh no! don't baby me," she shouted.

"Elena! My Angel! I completely understand how you feel but-,"

"No! You don't can't possibly understand how I'm feeling right now. I found out a week ago that my husband, the man I had been living with for a year now, supposedly the love of my life is a KILLER, a MOBSTER. You killed someone without even so much as flinching."

"Yes. I am all that. I am a mobster. I am a killer. I am a monster." he spat, agreeing. "and the reason I didn't flinch even once was because we all know what the deal is when we step into this world. He betrayed me thus earning him a death sentence,"

"and…and you hurt Elijah?"

"He was trying to charm his way to your panties, Lena! He had it coming the moment I noticed him eyeing you. He is lucky he is still alive. You know I am very possessive, no?" he bluntly accepted the truth.

"You're sick." Elena commented, disgusted.

He didn't miss the disgusted look she gave him. Nothing hurt him more than that did. Her eyes used to be so filled of love and devotion for him. Now they were filled with hate and disgust.

"I have been called worst," he replied, chuckling, taking a step toward her.

She reflexively took a step back.

"Why are you scared of me? Kitten! I wouldn't dream of hurting you," he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"Don't." she pushed his arm away.

"but if you do that, I might do something I would regret." He hissed, holding her mouth.

She gasped, taking deep breathes.

"Why did you, why did you kill Rebekah?" she asked.

"Isn't that obvious? She hurt you. I killed her." he answered as if it was no big deal. "She was waste of space anyway," he added.

Elena flinched. "How could you?" she mumbled.

"It was easy." he replied.

"You killed someone, Damon and you're talking about it as if it's no big deal. To think a human life meant this little to you."

"It meant nothing to me Elena. Her life meant nothing to me." he replied. "It actually feels nice to come clean to you," he added.

Her eyes widened. How could she ever miss that? Was she blind? How could she never detect the dark aura surrounding him?

His cold eyes.

His madness.

"I know you're scared but I promise I won't ever hurt you. You're safe with me baby. I love you so much," he said, wrapping his hands around her waist. She flinched at his touch.

"Love? Do you even know what that word means? Damon." she shouted with angry tears in her eyes.

"You manipulated me. You lied to me throughout the course of our relationship. You cheated me into marrying you. This is why you brought me here right? So I wouldn't know the type of ruthless cold hearted murderer you are. Right?" she asked.

"You separated me from my family here. I gave up my dreams for you. I gave up my independence for you. I can't believe it. All this time I had been rolling around with a murderer… a MONSTER. Oh God!" she started sobbing dropping on bed, hiding her face with her hands.

He knelt down on his knees, removing her hands from her face. "Don't cry. Baby… Angel! I know it was wrong to bring you here but you're safe here. I have enemies, terrible enemies who want to harm you. We are both safe here."

It clicked. Things started to make sense. His panic whenever she would go out without guards. The intense security measures. Everything made sense.

"You're my weakness baby. I love you so much." he said wiping her tears and kissing her lips.

Her husband was a murderer. She was married to a killer. She had been sleeping with a killer and she was pregnant with his baby. A cold shiver went down her spine.

"Get away from me," she pushed him away.

But he held her and pushed her against the bed, covering her body with his.

She gasped, looking into his eyes. She was suddenly scared of him.

"Elena! Don't be scared of me, baby! I would never hurt you."

"You kidnapped my brother and threatened me to come or you'll kill him. You're still keeping him captive as we speak. You already hurt me too much." she spat.

He rolled off her, sitting now, he held her hand and pulled her up.

"Yes. I did kidnap Jer but I swear I wouldn't have harmed him even if you didn't show up. Your family is my family. You're my wife. I love you. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe." he promised, holding her hands. She pushed his hands away, disgusted by his touch. He bit his lower lip painfully, hurt by her reaction.

"No. No. No. You are a murderer. You're going to stay away from my family. In fact, you're going to stay away from all of us including me- ESPECIALLY ME. I don't want anything to do with you. I think it's safe to say that this whatever the fuck was between us is over." she shouted, mustering up all her courage.

It felt like his brain stopped. His stomach tied in knots. Feeling of suffocation took over him. "No,"

"I am not staying here. I have to go." she rose up.

"No! You're not." he growled pushing her toward the wall. "You can't leave me."

"Don't touch me." she warned him.

"You're my wife I can touch you as much as I want." he said, his hand snaking toward her waist.

"Yeah about that. I will be applying for divorce the second I reach home." she spat.

She regretted the second those words left her mouth. "No! No you won't. I love you and you love me."

"No I don't love you. I can never love a cold hearted ruthless killer."

His eyes glistened. "You do love me. You're just scared right now," he said it more to himself then her.

"No I don't. You manipulated me. You lied to me. Everything about us is a lie. You used me. You violated me. You "RAPED" me." she shouted.

"Rape? RAPE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" he shouted enraged. "I NEVER…I WOULD NEVER…" he punched the wall right beside her head. She whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me,"

"I might have hidden a lot of stuff about me from you but I never ever forced myself on you. I didn't even kiss you the first month we were dating no matter how much I wanted to. Everything that happened between us was with your full consent. You're my wife and I have every right to touch you but even now I wouldn't touch you without your permission. " he spat. His eyes softened when he saw fear filled her features.

"Just sex wasn't my agenda with you baby. I wanted to have you on my side throughout my life. You are the love of my life. You are my wife. So accuse me of anything but that. I am a terrible person and I know that but I always did right by you. I did everything in my power to keep you happy and safe…" he said cupping her face.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to stay here with you." she said, crying.

"You're not even listening to me! Look at me Elena! I am the same guy from a week ago. Nothing changed between us. I love you so much baby." he pleaded.

"Don't hurt me please. Don't hurt me." she begged, her eyes closed.

"Elena! I would never…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE…" she shouted.

"Fine." He said, coldly. "But you're not going anywhere. I don't care what you think. I fucking own you. And if you so much as think of leaving, I would kill everyone you ever loved, or even met for that fact." He threatened.

"I am going to leave you alone for a while." he said backing off, hands in front of him.

She fell on the bed and he had to fight a strong argue to go back and hold her. She looked as scared as an abandoned kitten. He stood by the door and heard her break into heart wrenching sobs. He slid down the door way and hugged his knees listening to her cry. He felt an overwhelming need to cry too as he listened to deep, tortured sobs that ripped his heart apart.

..

..

"Did she eat?" Damon asked Hannah, one of the kitchen staff.

"Yes, she did," she answered mechanically.

He took a deep breath. It had been a day to his last conversation with Elena. Elena refused to talk to any of them. Even Bonnie couldn't manage to get her to talk to her. She even kicked her out of the room. She wanted to meet her brother, she had been crying for him all the time. She was scared Damon would lose it and take all his rage out on her brother. She wanted to go back to US. She wanted to go back to her home in Mystic Falls. She wanted to see her parents.

"Great, now you will eat too," Rose huffed.

"I am fine,"

"You have been starving yourself ever since she kicked you out of her room not to mention a week before that when she ran off after she saw us at the warehouse."

"Well. I am sorry I lost my appetite after my wife uncovered one of the biggest secret of my life and the only relationship that ever meant to me is at stake now." he replied. Rose snickered. "You're not the only one who is losing someone close to them I am losing my best friend too," she replied after a minute.

"How ironic huh? Just when I thought…" he trailed off

..

Flashback

..

"and here you go Princess! The Doll Houseyou wanted." Elena said sweetly to a nine-year-old girl.

"It's just like the one in the magazine I showed you." The girl squeaked in excitement.

"It is! Well what a coincidence? Right Mr. Salvatore?" she asked Damon who was standing beside her.

"I am in state of shock as well Mrs. Salvatore!" he replied just as playfully.

"You got this for me?" she asked Damon.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't this type but when your beautiful wife bats her eyelashes at you and asks you to join her to give away her childhood toys to shelter kids, even the cold hearted ruthless mobster inside him couldn't turn her down. She was after all the good he wasn't. If she wanted to do something good for someone he will help her out. Besides, here he was just needed to carry the boxes filled with toys that Caroline and Elena's mother sent them.

The story of this Doll House however was different. Two days ago Elena had come to him asking for his help. She wanted to buy a Doll House which was a little weird first. But then she explained it was for a girl in the shelter. The problem was the model which the little girl, Tamara, wanted just came out and wasn't available in the stores of their town.

"Please, I want to gift it to her on her birthday," she pleaded.

"Sure! Baby! I will get Linda to search it up. We will ship it from abroad if it isn't available in Italy." he instantly agreed, being the whipped ass husband he was.

"Really? Thank you so much." she squeaked in joy throwing her hands around him.

"Oh come on! Baby! It's just one doll house? I mean toys! Really? Give me some real challenge!" he said, huffing.

Unfortunately, that particular model was quite famous and had already been sold out in throughout the country. He couldn't even order from abroad because even with fastest shipping the package would be delivered a week after Tamara's birthday. He felt ashamed, all the power and money and he couldn't manage to buy some toys his wife wanted to gift to an orphan.

Thankfully, Linda his secretary spared him from the ultimate shame and managed to reserve one piece. One problem, they didn't provide delivery and the store was in a city three-hour drive away from their town. He could have sent anyone. He had countless men at his disposal. But, No! Being the romantic sap he was, he drove all the way, all by himself three hours, bought the damn toy Doll House and drove all the way back home, again three hours. Fucking six hours for some toy.

It was worth it when he walked in with the big Doll House in his hands. Elena squealed in surprise, jumping in excitement. That smile right there was worth it. Besides he did promise her the world in return for her love.

"Yeah, I did!" he replied. "It's all yours" he added to the little girl with a huge grin.

"Now Tami! What do we say to people who gifts us such pretty stuff." Alizah, the head of the shelter, said?

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore! Thank you Elena!" the little girl said, smiling.

Elena held his arm. "You're welcome Honey! And Happy Birthday again." she said.

Damon just settled for a smile. This was so not his thing. When Tami ran off. Alizah looked at Elena with gratitude in her eyes "You didn't have to bring them all gifts."

"Oh! Psh! Of course! I had to or they will end up fighting over toys," Elena reasoned.

"Besides it's all my freshly turned teenager cousin's stuff, she outgrew them, and a couple of stuff from my teen days." Elena added.

"Thank you again," Alizah said.

"Come on Zee I have been working here for a month now. You don't have to thank me for every little thing I do," Elena huffed.

Alizah smiled. They talked about a couple of other stuff before Alizah excused herself.

"Thank you for helping me with party decorations," Elena whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you," he replied. He was munching on the chips she handed him a while ago.

"and thank you again for buying Tami that doll house. It was very sweet of you,"

"As I said anything for you."

"Look at how much she is smiling now," Elena said, beaming pointing at the girl who was showing off her new toy.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You were asking me the other day why I spend all my time here in this shelter right? This is why I come here. I love to be the reason of those smiles," she replied holding his arm.

"You're the reason for my smile," he added.

She giggled. "Yes! I love to be the reason of this smile as well" she hooked her arms around his neck.

"Didn't Rose cook for you today? I specifically told Rose that I'll be busy all day planning for Tami's birthday?"

"Yes she did! She nearly burnt our kitchen to the ground and yet the potato was so under cooked it could play part in toy story the sequel and don't even get me started on…"

She pecked him when he wasn't expecting. He smiled, blushing.

"You're blushing,"

"Stop that." he said

"I made you blush."

He huffed annoyed.

"Do you know how much I love you Damon?" she said, her forehead resting on his.

He didn't reply, arguing her from his eyes to continue.

"I love you so much it makes my heart hurt but in the best way possible," she said kissing the tip of his nose.

A loud cough interrupted their moment.

"Sorry! I didn't want to ruin your moment but… there are children here." Alizah said, smirking.

"Oh! I AM SO SORRY." Elena blushed.

Before Damon could say something extremely sarcastic she held his hand and dragged him to the playground. Sitting near the swings. She settled between his legs, her back resting against his chest. His hands tied on her flat belly.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "Everything is so perfect, I am so happy," she said.

"Mission accomplished." he murmured in her ear.

She giggled. " How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

"You deserve it. You deserve everything perfect. There is too much damn good in you," he murmured in her ear.

"You're a good person too," she replied. "the best" she added.

"I am not…I am a terrible person…"

"That was the past baby. What matters is this! We are together and we are happy." she chirped.

"You don't know a lot of stuff baby! I mean I have been a very terrible person…" he trailed off when Elena cut him off.

"No! You're not a terrible person. You're my hero who would do anything to make me smile and I love you for that. I don't care what you did in past. I don't even want to know about it. You drove six hours just for a toy Doll House to make a little girl happy. That makes you a good person."

"Elena! I didn't do it for her neither did I do it to be painted as a good guy. I did it for you. Trust me! I am not a good person…" he said shaking his head. Lately, the guilt had been over powering his will power to lie to his wife.

"No! You're not. I have seen this lot. Why do you always intimidate people? Why can't you show people this side of you? You're a beautiful human being and I am not talking about your physical appearance, you have a gold of a heart. For a change let people see the good in you." she huffed.

"I don't want anyone to see the good in me. People take advantage of that. Besides when people see good they expect good and I don't want to live up to anyone's expectation"

"What about my expectations?"

His eyes narrowed.

"What about it? I made sure you're happy. I try my best to make you the happiest woman in the world," he said almost in a childlike tone.

"I have never been happier…"

"but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I think it's too late for me," he answered.

"Every saint has a past; every sinner has a future. As long as we are alive it's never too late to start over. Don't let your demons scare away the goodness in you. Whatever you did is in the past. We will deal with everything together" she said kissing his forehead.

"I wish it was that simple," he whispered.

And then something clicked.

"If I ask you to run away with me. No question asked. Will you? You know to start over," he asked.

"I would,"

"Leaving your family?"

"I would,"

"Why?"

"Because you're my world now" she answered simply.

When the birthday ended, they were on their way home, walking, hands in hand.

"Someone is really happy today." he noticed.

"I am always happy"

"What's so special today?"

"Nothing. It's just Tami reminds me of my sister."

"Kat…Katherine?"

"Yes. Kat loved to play with dolls. She was all about doll houses and toys…" Elena said smiling.

"Aha…"

"We use to save up money back when we were in shelter. Kat saved money for dolls and toys and I saved up for makeup and dresses," Elena explained chirpily. She was so lost in her past memories.

"but it wasn't always enough. Things were really expensive. We couldn't afford it. Our shelter was really low on fundings. We use to yearn for all the stuff rich kids had. Life gave us a second chance and Miranda-Mum and Daddy found out about us. They adopted us immediately. We were so happy that day. We finally had everything we wanted. Just like the rich kids in our school. The thought of a kid without parents scares me. I mean I know how hard it is. I want to help these children. I never want them to feel that desperateness that I felt before mom and dad came," she trailed off snapping out of her memories.

She only noticed when Damon wiped tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey. Hey." he cooed as he hugged her.

"I am okay," she said hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's just Tami. Tami was so happy. It got me all nostalgic…" she said in between a giggle and a sob.

"You miss Katherine?" he asked.

"It's been awhile I have visited her grave." she said pulling away, intertwining her fingers through his.

He felt guilty again. He stole her from her family, from her friends and from everyone she loved. This was wrong but she was holding his hand and her eyes were filled with love, the guilt eased. He would steal her from the world if it meant he could keep her.

"I am sorry,"

"For what?"

"For keeping you here,"

"I am staying here because I want to. Don't feel guilty. I like it here now. Maybe We could even settle down permanently here…" she said.

"What? but what about your family and…" he trailed off.

"I can visit them anytime I want. Sure it's far but I like it here with you. I want to be where ever you are," she said. "and I kind of think our kids would love it here rather than Mystic Falls, it's more safe and why are you looking and smiling like an idiot?"

"Kids? I thought you weren't ready for that…"

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea now. I mean I want to have your child…" she shrugged.

"but not like right now. Let's take time. I still want to clear first year of my residency." she added before he could pounce on her.

"Damn it. And I was really hoping to knock you up before Christmas " he cursed, playfully. "That means like in about one year"

"Yes and you will have to wait for it…" she said pushing him slightly.

They arrived had dinner that Elena cooked. They made love for hours and when she was in deep sleep in his arms that's when the thoughts kicked in.

He wanted to have the perfect white picket fence just like Elena wanted. But having kids would mean more weaknesses. Even the thought of Elena in danger killed him. He couldn't imagine the constant panic he would be in when he had children to protect too.

No. This couldn't go on for long. That's when he made up his mind. He would do everything in his power to become the man Elena deserved. He has to leave this world behind. But leaving Zach would mean signing Stefan and Elena's death certificate. Stefan, his one and only family before Elena came into the picture.

He couldn't bear the thought of his brother hurt either. He made a deal with Zach eight years ago. He promised to do whatever Zach wanted in exchange for his brother's life. He knew If he ran away with Elena, Zach would turn his brother in to police using those false evidence against him that they somehow got on that fateful night when their father died, or worst Zach would kill Stefan. He couldn't bear that. Stefan was his baby brother.

He talked about this to Rose about it after a few days.

"Are you insane?" she shouted.

"I can't do this anymore, Rose…"

"Yes! I got that part but Damon, you know Zach would hunt you two down and kill both of you and did you forget about Stefan, you know, your brother?" she growled.

"Zach would kill him. Do you want to build your white picket fence on your brother's dead body? Are you really that selfish?" Rose spat.

"I have it all worked out. I pulled some strings. In a few days, Stefan will get appointed in college in Brussels, Belguim. I will make sure he stays undetected by Zach and his men. Once he is, my wife and I will dash as far away as possible," he said in a serious tone.

"but I don't get it. All these years you never wanted an out?" she asked, puzzled.

"Eight years ago when Zach cornered me and my brother. I took the fall for him without so much as thinking because I didn't have any reason to live. My brother's life was at stake. Zach would have killed him and I did everything I could to protect him. I lived in this… this darkness for eight years. I became a monster. I did everything Zach asked me to without so much as flinching because I could go to any lengths to save my brother. I didn't care even once about my life." he trailed off.

"but now, I found a reason to live, reason to fight the side of me that enjoys bloodlust, a reason to change, a reason to fight it all, I found a reason to show everyone a side no one knew existed in me. That reason is her. All her." he completed.

"We grew up in this Damon. We grew up seeing our parents killing people for power. We grew up seeing them do everything for power. This is what we are, you can't escape that,"

"I don't want to do this anymore Rose. I know redemption in my case is impossible but I have destroyed my childhood running away from my dad and eight longs years for Stefan. I don't want to be this monster anymore. I deserve to be selfish for once. I am running away with the love of my life who also happens to be my wife to a place very far away from all this and I won't return until Zach is dead in dirt," he said, determined.

"and what about the said 'love of your life'. Is she ready to run away with you? Is she ready to give up her family, her work and her identity for you?" Rose questioned.

"She would. She would leave everything for me, no question asked," he quoted his wife.

"Will you ever tell her about us?"

"I can't. I can't even risk it. Losing her would untimely kill me. I am sorry but I can't,"

..

Over

..

"Are you okay?" Rose seemed concerned touching his tear stained cheek.

"No, I am not."

"I had it all. And then the worst thing happened. Fate keeps playing with me like that…" Damon added, hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey. It will be okay…" Rose said.

"Just give her some time,"

The loud thud of the door startled them. Bonnie entered, angry as ever.

"She has been crying all day. She wants to meet her brother." Bonnie said, glaring at them.

"Well, she can't. They will start scheming," Rose replied.

"Damon, she is upset. She is scared. She is afraid you will harm her brother. This is all too much for her. Just let her meet Jeremy?" Bonnie requested.

"I think we should let her meet Jeremy." Damon instantly added.

"Are you nuts? They will plan something up, this is a bad idea Damon." Rose commented.

"Take Jeremy to her room." he ordered Bonnie, ignoring Rose.

..

..

Elena lay on the bed staring at the fiber optic star ceiling that gave the illusion of laying under open star filled sky. She once told him she loved star filled sky. He even got her that. Imagine her surprise when she got into her bedroom after a tiring day only to be surprised by a ceiling filled with twinkling lights that gave illusion of real life stars. She was awe struck by this gesture.

Now it scared her. The idea of him scared her. She flinched again remembering him murder Mason. She had to get out of here. As soon as possible, she rose up. Her door bust open. She screamed hiding inside her comforter.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Are you okay?" she heard his voice. The monster. The killer.

"Go away," she shouted hysterically.

Damon looked at her. She was shivering in fear from him. He never hated himself more than he hated himself now. "Elena! Baby? It's me. It's me." he said holding her face. She pushed his hands away. He flinched at her rejection.

"Don't touch me…" she shouted dragging herself toward the headboard.

"Ok! Ok! I won't. Calm Down. I won't touch you" he said, his arms rose in surrender. Elena opened her eyes looking at him.

He looked miserable. It was like she was torturing him. He looked broken. He looked like he had been starving for days. She tore her eyes from his.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," she spat.

"Why are you so scared of me?" he asked, he looked like he was about to cry.

"You're a killer. You will hurt us…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"I would die before I lay a finger on you," he pleaded.

She looked away from his intense gaze. "I want to see Jeremy. I want to go home to my parents."

"Jeremy is coming, here he is." Damon said pointing at door.

Jeremy entered with Bonnie and Sage behind him. Elena jumped from bed, running toward her brother. She hugged him and Jeremy immediately hugged her back.

"You're okay…" she said, sighing in relief.

"Yes. I am okay. I am okay and so are you," Jeremy said as he broke into sobs.

Elena pulled away cupping his face. "Did they hurt you? Of course they did! They are all monsters." she said looking back at Damon.

Damon had seen Elena's love. He had seen how much she loved everyone but this was the first time he had seen her truly display her hatred for someone. And ironic, that someone was him. When in life he only wanted her. He only loved her. No correction. He loves her. But she hated him now with passion. It crushed his soul. He loved her so fucking to death.

"We will get through this Jer. They can't keep us here forever," she said, looking back at her brother with eyes filled with concern and love.

"Did you eat anything? Should I make something for you?" she asked, trying to soothe her crying brother.

"No. I have had dinner. I am fine." he replied finally pulling himself together.

"It's just…"Jeremy trailed off when he looked at Rose who somehow, now was standing beside Damon. None of them noticed her enter.

Elena eyes narrowed. She saw fear in Jeremy's eyes. She turned around to see the person who would scare her brother like that.

Brown hurt and angry eyes met Icy blue sad and devastated eyes. Jeremy meant the world to Elena. She literally raised him. She could die for him. Mustering up all her courage, she took a deep breath. Somehow she knew Damon would never harm her, even though she was scared shitless of him.

"What? Staying here to for the show? Get out! All of you! Get out now," she spat.

"Elena…" Jeremy warned her, he reached out for his sister and held her close to his chest as if scared for her life.

"No. Really? What do you want from us?" Elena shouted, pushing Jeremy's hands away.

"Lena. You need to calm down…" Bonnie said as she moved forward.

"Don't. Bonnie. Just Don't." Elena spat harshly toward her ex best friend.

"Elena, They will hurt you." Jeremy said coming forward, holding his sister back.

"No. No. Jeremy. Don't you see they already destroyed me," she said.

Damon felt a sharp pain in his heart. He closed his eyes to restrain the tears from falling. She hates him. She hates him so much. And he couldn't live with that. He had never felt so much pain in his life.

"He DESTROYED me." she said as she broke into sobs.

"You're okay. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Jeremy said, trying to calm her down.

"No. No. No. I know what to do. I know." she said pushing her brother away.

She looked at Damon, eyes filled with hatred. He flinched. A tortured expression on his face. "I know what it was all about…" she said, taking a step toward him.

"I was a game to you. Just some side fun going along with murders and illegal activities-huh-your guilty pleasure." she spat, seething.

He took a step back. She smiled but not that smile that use to brighten the room. A totally new smile. A smile filled with hatred and disgust.

"Lust. That was all what I was to you. Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve YOU?" she said, in tone filled with venom.

Before he could answer she tore off her button down shirt. Half-moons of her breast visible through the dark black lacey bra. "Here. Take me. Do what you want to me. I am all yours. Screw me out of your system and then leave us alone. What are you waiting for? This is what you wanted right. But after this I never want to see your face ever again after will leave me, my brother and my family alone. You will never lay a finger on my brother again. Come on. Do it." she spat.

He felt disgusted. He felt nauseated. This was what he got for loving this girl to death. For locking up his demons for her. For loving her so much that he lost himself in her.

He grasped her from her forearms and spun her around slamming her against nearest wall. "Noo!" Jeremy shouted. "Noo! Damon! Please! Don't hurt her!" Jeremy pleaded from Rose's and Sage's grasp.

Bonnie whimpered. He stared into her eyes, his eyes filled with so much anger that it scared Elena.

"Sex wasn't what I wanted from you Elena. I. LOVE. YOU. I LOVE YOU. Believe it or not but this is true. I love you crazily, obsessively and dangerously. You think I wanted to do what I did. No! Elena. I didn't voluntarily fell for the you. It just happened. I tried to be a better person for you what I was with you was the real me the real me before life fucked me and I ended up being a monster…" he growled.

"You're incapable of feeling love or falling in love…" Elena spat back.

"No. Elena. I feel it more than you or any other person do because no one ever loved me until you did. I craved it. I live for it. You don't know how much I need it. I would die without it and you know how I knew I love you? I knew it was love because this emotion what I felt for you was foreign. It was strong and raw and I knew I had to have you or I would die yes-you're beautiful. Your body is amazing and I love fucking you but this is not the reason I was with you, I Love you more than anyone could ever love you. I know that I wasn't honest with you but what other choice did I have. Look at you… You hate me now… that's what I was scared of…"

"And you're forgetting the fact that I married you. You're my legal wife-my lawfully wedded wife. So you can't INSULT MY LOVE LIKE THAT. YOU CAN'T CALL MY LOVE LUST! WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU IS RAW, STRONG and REAL…" he shouted at her.

"Damon, my head hurts," Elena said but he didn't listen.

"I don't care if you like it or not you're staying."

"Damon, you're hurting me,"

"You're never going anywhere or I'll kill you and then I'll kill myself."

"Damon, my head hurts."

Her breath unevened. She felt like her head was going to explode but she kept staring at him with utmost disgust.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I CAN'T BEAR THIS HATRED IN YOUR EYES FOR ME. THIS WILL KILL ME. PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT." he shouted.

Pain. A lot of pain. Fire. Katherine… Dad… car… Matt. Damon… kissing… promises… Marriage.

Her baby.

Icy blue eyes.

Mason's dead body.

Rebecca.

Her vision blurred.

"Elena, Elena. Oh god. Elena…" he said as her eyes closed. She fell in his arms.

"Shit. Baby…" He muttered. Panic Attack again. He shouldn't have shouted at her. She was scared. He shouldn't have been so angry at her.

"Elena…" Jeremy said as pushed Rose and came toward her. "She gets panic attacks. She always faints. She is okay. Don't worry," Damon said as he rubbed her palms.

"You fucking asshole. Leave her." Jeremy said as he pushed Damon.

"Wrong move, little Gilbert. I don't want to hurt you. So stay away from me…" Damon warned him.

"Stay away from my SISTER," Jeremy growled.

"She is MY wife,"

"Rose. Get him out of here and lock him up in the room again," he added.

Jeremy struggled but he was no match for Rose. Once he was out. He repeated the routine whenever she passed out. He checked her blood pressure. "She isn't vomiting so good sign but…" he was mumbling something that Bonnie couldn't hear.

"we should call a doctor" she suggested when Damon covered her up with sheets and held her hand kneeling on his knees on the bed side.

"Yes, this is the second time this week. Call Meredith now." he said, his eyes stuck on her face.

"Ok…"

She left but not before she caught him kissing her hand frantically and mumbling words of love to her. He did love her a lot but Bonnie knew Elena would never love him back now. She felt sad for Damon.

..

..

"We need to run some tests Damon. Something tells me this isn't the second time she fainted this week," Meredith said.

"She had been really stressed with what she found out about me," he replied.

"Yes. That's a big reason to be stressed but it's not just that…"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, alarmed. "She is okay, right? Health wise?"

"Yeah…"

Damon sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was Elena being fatally sick. No one would snatch her from him. Not even God.

"I have some doubts. I'll let you know when I am sure…" Meredith said as she took the blood sample from Elena.

Damon nodded in agreement.

..

..

"Don't worry Caroline. I promise you. I will get her out of there. I have some of his men on my side now. We would sneak her out of that place. I promise you she won't be in danger from him anymore." Caroline heard the man on the other side of the call.

"I can't believe he is a-. Damon is a- Don. And he was involved with my Tyler's death. I will rip him apart. Just you watch."

"We will deal with that but first thing first. We have to save Elena from him."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. I love her. This is the least I could do."

..

..

Please review?


	13. Schemes

Ok! I am sorry that I updated late but It wasn't really my fault. The website was down last night and I couldn't access my account! But Thank you so much for your concern! And I promise I wont ever abandon this story!

..

..

Chapter 13: 'Schemes'

"When do I get her reports?" Damon asked.

"I will send them up in an hour or so don't worry she is fine." He heard Meredith on the other side on phone.

"Okay…" he replied as he hung up.

She was sleeping. Meredith assured him that the panic attack was just because of the stress. She just needed to restart her meds and she needed to relax. He slowly crawled to her side, making sure she didn't wake up.

He encircled his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

 _"No! You don't, you can't possibly understand, how I'm feeling right now. I found out a week ago that my husband, the man I had been living with for a year now, supposedly the love of my life is a KILLER, a MOBSTER. You killed someone without even so much as flinching." Her voice boomed in his ears._

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. You're a killer! I HATE YOU! Leave me alone!" He could still hear her shout.

Tears pooled in his eyes. Anger, she didn't love him anymore. Rage, she has to love him, it can't be anyone but him for her, damn it she was his wife. Hatred from himself, he didn't deserve her. Self-pity, because he was all alone, can't she love him like this, can't she love him even after knowing everything about him. Was he not worth it, was his love not enough. And finally desperateness, she has to love him or he would end up killing himself.

She whimpered in her sleep and he almost pulled away because he was scared she would start screaming the minute she saw him so close to her. She rolled around facing him, still deeply in between unconsciousness and sleep due to medicine. Her eyes shut, she snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers running through her hair. "I love you so much baby," he whispered. Her head was dipped in the crook of his neck. Her lips touching him slightly.

This was torture. He was oh so recklessly in love with his wife who now hated him passionately. He was trying to protect his heart from all the pain caused by her hatred and disgust toward him by being close to her physically but at the same time he knew his heart was lying in her feet, ready for her to stomp on, as soon as she woke up.

His heart was on the line, open, unprotected, shivering and frightened from the future. Tears rolled down his cheeks dropping on her beautiful hair. When she snuggled closer to him, he felt himself shudder in happiness at the physical contact.

"You hold so much power over me, you deserve so much better than I can ever give you. But If I lost you I'll lose my mind. I will kill myself." He whispered to her. Kissing the top of her head lightly, "You make me question my own sanity Elena. How can being near you make me feel so fucking crazy with love, lust, desperateness, neediness, fear and powerful at the same time?" he whispered, planting feathery kisses on her face and neck. The funny part was she didn't even know she was affecting him this much even after her hateful words.

"I can crawl over fire and broken glass for you, baby. I will put the world at your feet. Just love me again," he whispered stroking her hair.

"I get it, I understand. I lied to you. I hurt you. I broke your trust in me but baby I didn't have any choice. I mean why would you love me? Why would anyone love me? I don't deserve to be loved. I am bad. A very bad person. I have done every fucking bad thing in the book. From drug rackets to killing people. I didn't have any choice Elena…"

"I gave you all of me, I just didn't show you the parts of me that could scare you away from me, you have to hear my story, Elena, you got to hear me out. You have to-," he stopped stifling sobs. He wasn't going to break down. She would wake up and he would have to leave her alone because Meredith said she needed to relax and he knew she was afraid of him now, scared of him because she thought he could hurt her. Understandable. She saw him kill. Her reaction was understandable.

"I promised that I won't hurt you and look what I did. You weren't supposed to find this. I know, I know that I don't deserve you. You're so kind and beautiful and you're sunshine and rain and humanity." He whispered, smiling looking at her. But then he broke. You can only be strong for so long. She was breaking him. The image of her cold stare filled with hatred when she offered herself in exchange for her brother and her freedom came before his eyes. Hatred. Disgust. She loathed him at that moment. She managed to wreck him when she declared she hated him. That she didn't wanted anything to do with him.

It didn't matter though. He couldn't manage to breath knowing she wasn't by his side safe and sound. She has to stay with him. Even more so now knowing that Klaus was out. But those were just his excuses. He knew the real reason he couldn't let her go. He was deeply in love with her and he would make her stay and make her fall for him all over again no matter what it took.

"I am about to lose my mind Elena. You have to love me again. You have to. I am not going to let you go. You're staying with me because I know you love me, well, deep down anyway…"

"I am scared Elena. You're bringing me out of this-this darkness-Don't give up on me. Don't hate me. Please," he whispered nuzzling her neck.

"I can't lose you,"

He didn't know why he kept talking to the unconscious girl in his arms. He didn't have the guts to talk to her, face to face. Every time she looked at him with those teary doe eyes he lost the ability to talk.

He kept murmuring how much he loved her and how he would keep on loving her. He didn't know when he fell asleep too.

..

..

He woke up early, way before Elena woke up. He took a shower and got dressed. His phone had been buzzing continuously. He answered it up before it could wake Elena up.

Miranda Calling.

"Morning Miranda!"

"Don't you Morning Miranda me," she growled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Both of my children haven't contacted me in days. Now don't tell me Elena is busy and Jeremy is out. I know my children, Damon. No matter where they are they always talk to me at least once in two days. Is everything alright? Is Elena okay? I don't know why but I am getting a feeling that she is hurt or upset or-" she added.

"Miranda. Elena is fine. She is with me and the reason she hasn't called you yet is because she had been so busy with that shelter she volunteered for and also she lost her phone and I don't know why Jeremy haven't called you yet but he is fine too." he lied through his teeth.

"I need to talk to them." she said.

"Sure. Let me call you back in five minutes…" he replied before hanging up.

..

..

"Little Gilbert!" He shook Jeremy who was deep in sleep.

Jeremy didn't respond.

"Jeremy! Wake up!" he shook him.

"What. What's going on?" Jeremy responded in a sleepy tone. His mind caught up with the situation as soon as he saw Damon and Sage in front of him. Jeremy hissed, crawling out of their reach.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Your mother is bugging me. Call her back. Let her know you and Elena are okay. Tell her Elena is busy and you will make her call as soon as she is free." Damon ordered throwing the phone at him.

"What if I don't?" Jeremy challenged.

Damon took a deep breath. "Relax! He is a kid. He's Elena's brother. You can't murder him because Elena will be pissed." he muttered to himself.

"I kidnapped you and got you shipped to Italy. By now you should know what I am capable of," he replied in a not so threatening tone.

"If I were you I would listen to him, seeing as he is holding you hostage here and we have your pregnant prostitute girlfriend hostage at our base in US, ready to be chopped into pieces with a click of his fingers." Sage added.

Jeremy's eyes widened in fear. "You won't hurt Anna,"

"Anna is safe as long as you listen to him," Sage added, smirking.

"Elena will never forgive you for this," Jeremy hissed at Damon. "If you harm me in any way she will never be yours," he added.

"Nobody is getting between me and Elena, not even her panties," Damon replied smirking.

"I know how to deal with my wife." he added.

"You're sick! You know that." Jeremy spat.

"I am sick, cruel, evil and twisted and your murderer too if you don't shut the fuck up and do what I say," Damon spat back.

Jeremy stare lowered. He picked up the phone and called his mother.

"Hey Mum!"

"Jeremy Grayson Gilbert! Don't you hey me! You know how worried I get when you forget to call me one day. Is this how you treat your mother who kept you in her womb for nine months, cleaned your dirty diapers and read you boring stories. I still do your laundry and where is your sister? She hasn't called me for two weeks now? Is she okay? I am getting a bad feeling?" his mom rambled.

"I am sorry mum. It's just It's not every day I randomly jump on plane and decide to visit my sister. We have been so (deep breath) busy with sightseeing and stuff. Everything is fine. Elena is fine. She is just too busy in between her shelter and keeping me company," Jeremy lied. He hated lying to his parents. It took everything in him to not break down and tell his mother things that happened to both of them in last week.

"Tell Elena to call me as soon as she is free. She needs to get in touch with Caroline now." Miranda said after sighing in relief.

"Why?"

"Oh! don't know yet? George's son, Tyler Lockwood, he died in a car accident. Poor Caroline was devastated. I had been calling Elena to get in contact with her. That girl is wrecked. Elena should probably come back for a while to help Care get through this…" Miranda continued with a slight sob.

"Oh My God! When?"

"Right about a week ago, just a day before you left for Italy. You were with Anna that day,"

"Oh mum! Oh no!" Jeremy gasped.

"I can't believe Elena hasn't contacted Care even once I mean Caroline and Elena are practically sisters," Miranda added with slight anger.

"Elena had been busy," Jeremy tried to defend his sister.

"I raised her better than this. My Elena's heart bleeds for anyone in pain. The girl I raised would have left everything for her best friend,"

"Mum she didn't know,"

"She would, if she returned my calls,"

"Mum,"

"I am really mad at her. And don't you defend her! I mean, I get it. She is married. She has her own life now. She have to be there for Damon all the time, dealing with his schedule, keeping his colleagues and guests company and attend parties because obviously being a billionaire's wife is no easy task but she can't just forget we exist. She should at least call us back," Miranda rambled on and on.

"Mum,"

"My daughter use to call me daily. It hurts me that she can't even give me five minutes,"

"Mum. She will call you back? I promise. How is dad?"

"Boring as usual. Will you be back by Christmas?"

"Don't know yet."

"Of course. Christmas in Italy huh! That's a dream." His mum added. "I hate Italy." she added under breath.

"Yeah,"

"I visited Anna yesterday. We are planning to bring her home. I can't believe I am going to be a grandma. She is all alone in that rusty apartment. It would be so much better if she is here. We can take care of her and all."

"Anna is fine?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say we visited her yesterday? And oh we met her cousin Leah too. Such a nice girl."

"Leah?" Jeremy already knew who she was. She was probably the one Damon appointed to keep Anna hostage.

"Yeah, Anna's cousin. Though she didn't look anything like Anna," Miranda rambled cheerfully.

Damon huffed in impatience. Signaling him to hang up.

"Mum! I got to go!"

"What?"

"I will call you later, I love you so much, take care of Anna for me. Will you?" Jeremy asked almost on verge of tears.

"Of course! I love you too my baby,"

"Don't forget to tell your sister to call me," she added.

"I will, Bye."

He hung up, throwing the phone on the bed.

"Here!"

"Now was that so bad," Sage said, smirking.

"There is one more thing," Damon said tapping his foot, uncertain.

"I have really important meeting so I am not going to be home for a while but in the mean while I want you to stay with your sister. Keep her calm. She is clearly really upset. Make sure she eats. Just take care of her."

"Okay."

"and no scheming Jeremy. We have about forty people guarding the house. They will literally grill you if you even try to take her out of here." Damon threatened.

"I won't."

"Good!"

"She is not going to love you though. Keep her caged up as much as you want. There is no way she will ever love you." Jeremy said, when Damon turned to leave.

"She doesn't have a choice in that matter. She is my wife. She has to stay with me."

"So what? It's going to be like this. You're going to lock her up forever." Jeremy asked, eyebrows raised.

"If it comes down to that-then yeah I will do that. And that reminds me talk sense into her. Tell her she has to stay here with me whether she likes it or not. There is no way out Jeremy, make sure she knows that and I have a feeling only you'll be able to convince her." Damon answered.

"NO! NO! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT. You won't. You can't and I will not in any way convince my sister to stay with you," Jeremy said in a desperate tone.

"Listen to me Jeremy, for now, she can't go out of the house. She has not one, two deadly killers out there just ready to pounce and kill her as soon as I let my guard down. She is my weakness." Damon spat.

"And after I kill those two bastards who wants to harm her. I am sure by then she will come in terms with this side of me," he added.

"But in the mean time I need you to make her see things my way. She is not going anywhere ever. She is staying with me."

"And what if she doesn't?" Jeremy asked, frightened by his answer.

"I can give her the world in exchange for her love. Jimmy Choo, Prada, Galliano, Louis Vuitton, Donatella Versace, Valentino or Dolce and Gabbana, See I even know the names of all of her favorite brands. If she comes in terms with it, I can give her whatever the fuck she likes whatever the fuck she wants and if she doesn't accept me with my reality then it's going to be a long and miserable life for her and for me as well because seeing her upset makes me upset and you wouldn't want to see me upset." Damon said glaring at Jeremy.

"I hope you talk some sense in to your sister. I am not going to take a no for an answer Jeremy!" he added.

"And what about me?" Jeremy asked, shaking his head.

"what about you?"

"I know about you too. Are you going to… will you-,"

"Kill you?" Damon completed for him, smirking.

Jeremy's pale face became paler.

"I won't, even if I want to but don't think it's an easy pass for you to do whatever you want. You're going to keep your little mouth shut and do what I say or there will be consequences," Damon added with a dangerous look.

"When will you let me go?"

"I need you for a while to keep Elena calm. She doesn't trust any of us. You're the only reason she is sane right now," Damon replied, a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

When it came to his wife, he was always vulnerable.

"But I'll make you a deal if you manage to convince your sister to stay here and promise to keep your mouth shut about us I'll let you and your girlfriend go. Elena in exchange for you and your girlfriend and your unborn child," The authority back in his voice.

"She is my sister," Jeremy was talking more to himself than him.

"Think about it! I can give her everything she wants. She was happy so far. Wasn't she? I mean before she found about me. I understand. She is scared. That's a logical reaction. But I'll give her the world. Isn't that what every brother wants? A guy who will treat his sister like a queen."

"She will be happy and I'll keep her safe," he added, tempting Jeremy.

"I can't do that,"

"Jeremy. Come on! Don't you want to go back to your family? Don't you want to work things out with your girl-ugh-whatever you and Anna are right now? Don't you want Anna to be safe now that she is pregnant with your baby? You won't want her hurt right? Don't you want to be there for all the baby appointments?"

"I…I-," his resolve was breaking.

"Elena will be safe. She will be happy with me. I will put my life on line just to make her smile. She will be fine here. I may be a mobster but I LOVE her. A LOT. She is my only family and I will die before I let anything happen to her. You should be there for your girlfriend especially now that she is going to be your baby momma. And I'll let you go if you manage to convince your sister," he added circling Jeremy.

Sage smirked. Damon always knew how to convince people. He was running a successful business aside from their mafia gang. This was a piece of cake for him. Jeremy was weak. He was afraid and he knew the lengths Damon would go for Elena.

"It doesn't matter if you don't agree though. She is still staying but I rather have her willing. It would save us both hell of trouble if you help me out. Come on Jeremy. Man to Man! Brother to brother! I need your help." Damon said stepping in front of Jeremy, facing him.

"I accept your deal." Jeremy said, voice shaking.

"Good! That's a smart choice."

"Sage! Tidy up, Mr. Gilbert and then take him to meet my wife." Damon instructed Sage.

Sage nodded.

..

..

Elena woke up, finding herself all alone in a very familiar bed again. She closed her eyes to block them. His scent on her pillows and bed indicated that he spent the night with her. She cringed. A killer. She won't share a bed with him anymore. She will make it perfectly clear to him that she doesn't want anything to do with him.

Her hands went down to her flat stomach. She was pregnant. She had to get out of here. Far away where he couldn't harm her or her baby. Her maternal instincts have already kicked in.

"I will protect you baby," she whispered to her belly.

She felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Ugh!"

"Are you okay?" Jeremy said holding her arm.

"Jeremy!" she said, surprised.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch,"

"You're okay," she sighed in relief, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah." he replied, tears falling down from his eyes.

"I know, I know this is tough but I will get us out of here." she said cupping his face.

"We can't."

"That monster can't keep us locked up here forever Jer…"

"Elena,"

"No! Jer! I promise you I'll get us out of here." she said hugging her brother.

Tears flowed down Jeremy's cheeks.

"He asked me to convince you to stay here," his said, his voice shaking.

"He doesn't know what's coming for him. As soon as we reach home. I'll inform Matt about him. He will get arrested. Matt will surely lock him up. He will be gone for good. Locked up till he takes his last breath. And I hope he gets a death sentence and dies the most miserable death," Elena spat, her tone filled with venom and hatred.

Jeremy's eyes widened. He had never heard his sister talk about anyone like that. His sister was all about love and care. She never hated anyone. This was something very strange for him.

"Elena?"

"No! He hurt you Jeremy. He hurt my little brother. I will make him pay for this. He manipulated me, lied to me, manipulated me into marrying him and most of all he hurt you. I will never forgive him ever. I hate him. I hate him and I will always hate him," she growled.

He knew his sister would lay her life for him had he asked for it. He hated himself for doing what he did next but he didn't he have a choice. He had a baby on the way.

"You have to stay," Jeremy said in between sobs.

"What? Why?"

"They have Anna! Anna is pregnant with my child." he managed to answer that in between heart wrenching sobs.

Elena stilled.

"I know I am being selfish. I know that you hate him and you will hate me for this too." he added, crying.

"I know that you don't want to live with him and who would? He is dangerous and he is a killer but…"

"I can't stay Jer. You don't understand! I can't." Elena said crying now. She couldn't stay here. She thought her brother would jump in and help her escape her horrid monster of a husband but her own brother wanted her to stay.

"Please Elena! This is the only way he will let me go! Damon offered me a deal. He wants me to convince you to accept him as he is and in return he will let Anna and I, go. Elena, I would never have accepted his deal if it weren't for my baby on the line," Jeremy pleaded.

"They have Anna! Elena. And it's killing me to not fight for you and get you out of here, away from these dangerous people but…" he trailed off.

"He is(sob) a killer, Jer.(sob) I can't(sob) stay. I am (sob)(sob) scared of(sob) him," she said.

"He loves you really much. He won't ever harm you. I mean look at this house. It's huge. And all the cars and he even knows about all your favorite brands I mean he really…(sob)" and then he broke down into most heart wrenching sobs. "I am the world's worst brother ever I know but Elena. Please! Please! I have a baby on the way. They will kill her and I don't think I will ever survive this." Jeremy said.

He laid his head in her lap crying. Elena hugged him. "Okay! Okay! Don't cry! Hey." she cooed as she tried to stifle her sobs and soothe her brother.

"They punched me and kicked me and hurt me so much when you weren't here…" he complained to her in between sobs, burying his face in her lap. It reminded her of her brother when he was ten. He was getting bullied at school and no one knew about it. Not until Elena found out about that and informed right authorities about it, saving her brother.

"I am sorry." he kept repeating.

"I know. It's okay. I understand. It's my fault you're in this mess anyway." she said smiling sadly.

"I will stay Jer and you don't have to worry about me. I am a big girl now. I know how to handle myself. I have suffered a lot worse." She said running her fingers through his hair as he cried.

"I am horrible brother."

"No! No! Don't feel guilty! It's my fault we are stuck here." she said kindly.

"All those people on that damn airport and I kissed a mobster." She added, chuckling.

"I am so sorry Elena."

"Don't be. I will survive this too."

"Elena I…"

"Listen to me Jeremy; I don't want mum and dad to know about this. You are going to cut ties with me completely. I don't want him to use people I love against me."

"but Elena."

"No. Jer. Listen to me! You have to get out of here. Now! I know what I'm doing. I'll get Bonnie or Enzo to book you a ticket. You're going now!" Elena ordered as she pushed him off her lap.

"and I am not mad at you don't worry. I understand completely what you're going through. It's my mess and I'll fix it myself." she said in her determined tone.

She was pretending to be strong. He could see right through her. But he didn't have a choice. He nodded.

"Order any of the girls from the kitchen staff to get me breakfast. I need to take a shower first." she said as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Okay." he replied wiping his tears.

..

..

As hot water ran down her body, she allowed her tears to flow down. Her silent tears soon turned into weeping. She was scared. She was all alone. She had a baby on the way and she was stuck with a murderer for a husband.

Mason's lifeless body came before her eyes. She shivered. She tried to remember her brother's face. She mustered up all her courage. She was going to need that. She has to show Damon she wasn't afraid of him. She was going to live with him until she finds a way out. She needed to be careful.

Her only way out was if he and his gang were locked up behind bars for good. They were monsters. They shouldn't be allowed to walk on earth freely.

So her agendas for now. She won't let Damon know about their baby. She would play along to keep her brother and her family safe. And when he least expects it she will make a run for it and if she is lucky enough she will inform about them to police and get them locked up for good.

Damon wanted her. He will get her. Not the version he will like though. She will make him suffer. She will make suffer for hurting her brother. She will make him suffer for destroying her life.

..

..

Jeremy and Elena made their way toward the dining table where the breakfast was served as per her order. She saw Sage follow Jeremy. She noticed Jeremy tense up. Elena stood in front of Jeremy, hands crossed across her chest.

"I was appointed to keep an eye on him," Sage explained boldly.

"You're going to stay the hell away from my brother now,"

"I am ordered to…"

"I don't fucking care who appointed you but I do know that I will scratch your eyes out if you don't get the hell out of here," Elena threatened.

"Mrs. Salvatore! I had been told to stay close to Mr. Gilbert throughout the day," she said, seething but keeping her expression calm.

"and I just told you to get out of here," Elena spat.

"What's going on over here?" Enzo said coming out of a room.

"Oh! Great! Another one." Elena murmured to herself.

"Is everything okay?" Enzo asked, concerned, coming toward her.

"Can I have one freaking minute without these people standing over my head?" she spat.

"Umm. Sure…" Enzo replied. Why was she being a bitch. He thought.

"But Mr. Jones?" Sage signaled something.

"It's fine," he dismissed her.

Jeremy held his sister's wrist and slowly walked toward the dining table. They talked about normal things throughout the breakfast.

"Mr. Jones! I need to talk to you," she said after breakfast, walking toward him.

"OH…"

"I want you to book a plane ticket for my brother to US, today," she ordered, authority in her voice.

"I am sorry but that's out of question until…"

"This is not a request Mr. Jones. This is an order," she said boldly.

"Elena, I would love to but see the issue is I can't do that until Damon-," he was cut off by Elena's loud groan.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR ISSUES. I want my brother to leave before dinner time. You have more than enough time to do all the necessary arrangements," she said turning around.

..

..

Damon had been waiting for five minutes in the waiting room of the hospital now. Meredith asked him to stop by as soon as he is free. He still had lots of work but screw that. Elena and Elena's health were way more important.

Meredith was in a meeting when he arrived. So he waited.

His phone buzzed.

Enzo calling.

"Hello"

"Damon, we have an issue?"

"Is Elena okay?"

"Yeah! It's not what you think."

"Then it's obviously not important enough." he hissed.

"Elena wants me to buy a ticket for Jeremy to United States. She wants him gone by dinner,"

He mentally cheered. So that means Jeremy had been successful in convincing her.

"Aha and why is that a problem?"

"Should I?"

"She is my wife. She wants something she gets it." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"OH! You sure? The Gilbert boy knows about us," Enzo asked.

"No worries. I warned him."

"But,"

"Get him out of here and don't harm him. I mean it. Don't." he said as he hung up.

"Doctor Meredith is free now. You can go see her." Meredith's assistant informed him.

He rose up, taking a deep breath. He walked inside the small cabin. Meredith was standing near her desk holding a file, studying it.

"Damon" she greeted.

Meredith was the member of his BASE. Having a doctor at the local hospital was necessary. She treated his BASE member's men or women, no question asked. She was paid heavily for it.

"Everything okay?"

"I actually have a good news and a bad news."

His heart dropped.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes and No."

"Meredith! You're pissing me off now."

"Relax!"

"Explain before I end up killing you."

"Elena is pregnant." she said immediately.

"What?" That was a shocker. They were always careful. Elena being a med student knew exactly how birth control worked.

"Elena is six weeks pregnant. You probably need to bring her up to hospital for a regular checkup. She should probably start taking daily prenatal vitamin. I have already arranged an appointment for her. Here are the details." she said handing him a file.

"Elena is pregnant?" he asked.

"You're still stuck there."

Meredith noticed his eyes sparkle and his mouth a little drawn back at the corners. She had never seen him smile. He was reading the file she handed him as if he didn't believe what she said.

He couldn't explain how he felt right now. A year ago, he would have run the other way. But this was different. He immediately felt panic and then came happiness. The pride of creating a child with the woman he loves. She was pregnant. Pregnant with his baby.

Then comes the panic again. He was going to be a father. How would he ever raise a child? Will he be a good father? What if he ruined his child's life as well? What if someone hurt him or her? He had so many enemies.

His protective instincts kicked in. He won't ever allow anyone to harm his child. He will keep his child and the mother of his child safe. He would die before he let anything happen to them.

Then came the happiness again. He was feeling ecstatic. Something he never ever felt before in his life.

"Oh God!" he murmured, a giddy childish expression on his face.

"Congratulations." Meredith said, smiling.

"Thank you." he replied genuinely, still reading the report, smiling as if he just got the world.

But then his eyes shot up. "What about the bad news?" he asked, panic again.

"Umm…Damon? Does Elena ever get headaches?"

His eyes narrowed

"Yes. There are times when she gets real severe migraines." he admitted.

"Hmmm. It's not really something serious. But just to be safe I would want you to perform a head MRI scan after her first trimester." Meredith said.

"Why?"

"It's nothing serious. Lots of stress. She needs to stay relaxed. Especially now that she is pregnant."

"and make sure you bring her tomorrow for her appointment." she added.

"Okay! I will bring her here first thing in the morning,"

"Thank you Meredith." he added.

..

..

Jeremy was gone. She said her goodbyes. And he was gone now. She didn't know when will she get to see him next.

"I have to stay strong." she reminded herself.

The door to her room bust open. She saw him walk in. She saw him look at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He was smiling which to her was odd. She turned her back toward him.

She felt his footsteps closer toward her.

Damon didn't know what got into him. She just dove him toward her by her mere presence. He walked toward her. "Just one taste." he murmured

Just one taste of her skin and her lips.

He couldn't stay away much longer. Even after he knew she hated him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hugging her from behind. He felt her stiffen.

He spun her around. He didn't look directly in her eyes. Afraid of what the hatred in her eyes would do to him.

"I went to hospital to get your reports today," She stiffened. "What Reports?"

"They took your blood sample yesterday,"

"Don't touch me," she said pushing him slightly.

"Elena! Baby..."

"What reports?"

"I think I am the first guy who would be informing his wife about this," he said with a chuckle.

"I mean seriously baby. What woman doesn't know about stuff going on in her body? What woman doesn't know when she is pregnant? You're a sucky doctor Elena! But I get it you had been really stressed lately. Can you believe it? We are pregnant Elena!" he said in a tone filled with excitement and childish happiness.

"We are pregnant. Can you believe that? He repeated.

"We are going to have a baby" he said with pride.

..

..

Reviews are like whiskey, occasionally they sting but they are good for soul.


	14. End of discussion

Dear guest reviewer 'wow'

These stories are **fucking fiction** and if you have a **fucking problem** , you can quit reading, there is a disclamier given that says that it has content that is not okay for **fucking** SWJs like you, _**so go fuck yourself**_ and read something else, dont **fucking come at me** for the stories, these are clearly just for fun.  
Regards,  
May Ps: I'll be updating by friday, read if you want and review if you want. I have been nice since the dawn and it's practically annoying now.I have had enough shit for the past 3 years, I have had breakdowns due to it, so I'm not taking anymore shit.


	15. Mine forever

Chapter 14: 'Mine forever'

* * *

"I know that you have been through so much so far and you're uncertain about a lot of things but Lena! Trust me with this I love you and I am so happy right now! You can't even imagine how I felt when Meredith told me that you're pregnant and you're going to have my baby and I felt like…"

"Excuse me? Your baby?" she spat.

"I know it's a shocker because we had been so careful,"

"It's not your baby." she spat in a venom filled tone.

What was she saying? And it finally hit him. His heart sank. Then came the anger when her words sink in. He felt angry, terribly angry. What did she mean by that? Was she- was she pregnant with someone else's child. No. NO. NO. He would kill anyone who ever tried to snatch her from him. She could never cheat him.

He kept so much pain buried inside, so much loneliness, so much anger and so much rejection. His baby was the one thing that even surpassed the happiness he felt when he married Elena. All he could see was red. He felt his blood boil. His fist clenched. He would kill himself and her if what he was thinking was true.

"What?" he spat. "Then whose is it?"

"This is my child. This is my baby. You don't have anything to do with it. I won't ever let you see it. My child isn't related to a monster like you." she growled wrapping her arms around her waist.

Relief washed over him. She didn't cheat him. But then his mind registered her words. His heart started aching and with every beat it hurt even more. Her eyes that used to be filled with love, adoration and devotion were now stone cold filled with hatred and disgust.

"No Elena, this is our baby. My baby. You're pregnant with my child. I have as much as right on him or her as you have. I love you a lot but I won't let you do that."

"You are mine and this baby is mine," he said taking a step closer toward her. She took a step back.

"Don't you have any self-respect Damon? I have been pushing you away and telling you I hate you for the last three days and it doesn't affect you at all. You still want me here. You know what? You're pathetic." she said harshly.

"Rip my heart out in half. Shred into pieces for all I care. Stomp on it as much as you want but I am not letting you go. You're mine." he whispered to her. His desire for her was burning him from inside. His love for her, his desire for her, his need for her were beyond any rational or logical explanation. He wanted to mark her from inside out so that she will never belong to any other man ever.

Not that anyone could ever dare. He will rip anyone apart if anyone ever tries to touch her.

"I know that I should be ashamed. Feeling any sort of indignity. I mean for fuck sake you have been crushing me with those eyes filled with nothing but hatred for me but it doesn't change anything. You think I'll let you go. You will leave me and ride off toward sunset with any other guy. You think you will love someone else and I will let him live? Because I am selfish like that Elena." He said in a dangerous tone taking a step closer toward her.

She took a step back. Afraid. Scared.

"That's right baby. Every sweet fucking part of you belongs to me. Get it through this pretty head of yours baby. There is no way out." His nose now touching hers. The stark possessiveness in his voice scared her shitless.

The sadistic smile spread across his face sent a shiver down her spine.

"You have lost it. You have gone mad." she spat.

His fingers curve around her neck pulling her mouth closer to his but never touching hers. "You have no idea how crazy I can be." he whispered smirking.

She waited for his lips to crash on hers but all she felt was his warm breath as he stared at her face intently. "You're so beautiful. So god damn perfect," he murmured.

His fingers slowly stroked her long hair that had been styled into curls. His touch was sending tingles across her body. No matter how much she hated him her body still wanted him. She hissed, repulsed by herself. She saw his tough resolve break. He probably thought that reaction was because of his touch. Of course, he was hurt.

"Baby," his soft voice pulls her eyes to him.

"I am possessive, over protective, irrational and control freak but I am still me. I love you so fucking much. That didn't change," he said. He reminded her of a hurt abandoned kitten that moment. Scared. Hurt. Vulnerable.

A sign of weakness. That's what she needed. She mustered up all her courage and pushed him off her.

"I am only staying here because of Jeremy. If I had my way, I would be long gone by now,"

"That's not possible." he said smirking.

"I know; I am staying here but let me make it perfectly clear for you. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU in fact I HATE YOU oh so much! So do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me." she growled.

"You didn't even ask me once why I turned to this,"

"I don't care."

"Too high on your morality huh"

"Yes. There is no excuse in the world for what you do Damon. You're a monster because you like being a monster." she growled.

He shook his head chuckling.

She saw him break in front of her. She knew she was crushing him but she didn't care.

For a second she thought she saw his eyes glitter but before she could confirm her suspicions he turned around and left the room.

She jumped on their bed. She tried to remain calm but she couldn't. Somehow hurting him was hurting her. But he didn't deserve her sympathy. She would hate him. She will make his life as miserable as possible.

This should have been a happy moment that they shared, why couldn't he be the man he pretended to be. Why was he a monster? She wept and wept until she fell asleep.

..

..

It was way after midnight when he came back to his bedroom. He knew she would sleep by now. And he was right. She was deep in a slumber. He walked toward her, taking his shirt off. Throwing his jeans off, he slipped inside covers with her. She shifted a bit. He stilled. When he was sure she wouldn't wake up he relaxed.

She was mad at him, he knew that, but that won't stop him from coming close to her when she couldn't push him away.

He nearly ran when she whimpered. Then he realized she was asleep. She continued whimpering. She was probably having a nightmare. His hand unconsciously went to stroke her cheek and she instantly relaxed. The crease on her forehead disappeared. He smiled slightly, she could say she hated him all she wants but her body was betraying her.

His fingers lingered toward her plump lips. It's been awhile he last kissed her. He wanted to kiss her so bad but that would probably wake her up and she will probably kick him out of their room. So he decided against it.

She shifted again. She seemed restless and he knew why? She was use to sleeping in his arms. No matter how much she hated him, subconsciously, she still wanted and loved him. At least, that's what he told himself. When she shifted again, groaning. He smirked, scooting closer to her. Like a moth to fire, she rolled around and settled in his arms. It wasn't a surprise to him. Their bodies were too familiar with each other. He encircled his arms around her and dipped his head in her hair. Her hair smelled like a combination of grapefruit, gardenia, amber and vanilla.

It was torture to have her so close yet so far from him. A month ago, everything was so different. He had it all. A great life. A wife who loved him like no one had ever loved anyone. They were planning a family. How did everything change so fast?

..

Flashback

..

"You're mad at me because I skipped your favorite song on our drive back?" Elena heard Damon when she bust in her room, throwing her purse on her bed.

She didn't reply.

"You're mad at me because I ate the dark chocolate fudge cake even after you gave me the stink eye and kicked me under the table because according to you that's bad for my health?" He said coming behind her.

She didn't reply.

She huffed in frustration and took out her ear rings placing them harshly on the dresser.

"You're mad at me because I told Jess that you fart really loud and unlady like?" he guessed again.

She glared at him but brushed past him toward her closet.

"You're mad at me because I flirted with the waitress?" he said, smirking. That did the trick.

"You flirted with the waitress?" she said, seething.

"No I didn't." he replied, taking a step back.

"I don't know why I even married you." she replied moving toward the dresser again. He followed her like a lost puppy, hot on her heels. She grabbed a tube of makeup removing cleanser. She rubbed it on her face slowly.

"God! She is so beautiful" he thought to himself. He loved her so much. The way she touched her face removing makeup. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear. He loved her innocent doe eyes.

She smirked when she saw him lost in a daze. This wasn't the first time though. She had caught him staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, many, many times. She loved the affect she had on him. Their eyes met in the mirror. Her smirk turned into a smile that soon turned into a frown.

"Quit looking at me like that," Elena said as she proudly removed the last stench of the makeup. She walked past him proudly. He held her wrist spinning her around crashing her back against his chest. He encircled his arms tightly around her, caging her. "Why are you mad at me?" he whispered, pouting.

A smile crept on her face but she pressed her lips, hiding it.

"Why do you even care?"

"Please tell me, woman. What did I do to make my wife so mad at me?" he said, playing along.

"You're probably going to think it's stupid," she murmured.

"Please…Please…Please…Tell me…" he said, pouting.

"Well…I…I bought this dress specially for this dinner with your colleagues and it took me all day to get ready and you didn't even notice. You just came, changed into your tux, asked me if I am ready and dragged me to the car. You didn't even so much look at me let alone complement." She said, pouting.

"Really? REALLY? That's why you gave me silent treatment throughout the dinner. Baby you and I both know that in a room full of people I am only looking at you," he said, clearly annoyed.

"I knew you would think it's stupid," she said as she tried to get out of his arms. He held her more tightly, taking a deep breath. Man, he spoiled her too much.

"Clearly, I am not attractive to you anymore. I knew I put on some weight after the wedding," she mumbled as she tried to squirm out.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling. "Nope,"

"Why don't you go back to that hotel and check if that waitress is still there? I bet she will love to see you back. That's what you wanted all along right? Why are you even bothering with me when there are Italian chicks swarming around you?" she said as she struggled to get free.

And that was it. A roar of laughter escaped his mouth. She finally breaks free and turn around, seething.

If looks could kill, he would probably be dead by now. He put a hand on his mouth to suppress his laughter but seeing her so jealous he started laughing again, hysterically.

"You're laughing at me," Elena asked eyes almost tear brimmed.

"No. No. I am sorry. It's just you're too adorable when you're jealous."

"Save it." she said as she glared at him and turned around.

"Oh come on! Baby! You and I both know what affect you have on me. You and I both know that you rule me." He said as he trapped her again in his arms that were tied behind her waist.

"No! I don't and I don't care either." she said as she looked away.

"You look like an angel in this dress." he complemented.

"Nope I don't." she replied.

"Come on! Lena! You and I both know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world,"

"Not working,"

"I didn't complement you because it's obvious you looked stunning." he tried again but he meant it.

"It's not going to work," she replied sighing.

"You make every other girl pale in comparison…"

"I know…" she replied airily, waving him off as she tried to unhook his arms.

"that's exactly what your friend Kai said," she added.

He stiffened. He never noticed Kai converse with Elena alone. Kai was considered a lunatic in their world. She wasn't supposed to talk to him. Not even for a second.

"Oh! He did." he replied, smiling but gritting his teeth.

Kai was also famous for his reputation with women. Damon didn't approve of Kai.

"He also said something like sei più bella di luna calante...What does that mean?" His eyes narrowed. That fucking son of a bitch was flirting with his wife.

"You're more beautiful than the waning moon," he translated gritting his teeth.

"Oh! How poetic!" Elena said blushing, fueling his anger.

She wasn't supposed to blush at this. She was supposed to feel repulsed. His fists clenched. "You will never talk to him ever again," he said, authority in his voice.

"Say what?"

"I mean it Elena. Never ever talk to him,"

"Stop being such a control freak. I'll talk to whoever I want," she replied as she pushed him slightly off her. She moved toward the closet, taking out a sweat shirt. She felt a pair of arms encircling around her waist.

"I don't like it when anyone else look at you. You're only mine to look at, to complement to and only mine to love," he said, pouting.

She turned around, facing him. "Possessive much?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Very much. I waited my entire life to find you and now that you're here I don't plan to share," he replied stepping closer.

"You also didn't dance with me today. You were too busy with your boring clients?" she said annoyed changing the topic.

He offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes but smiled placing her delicate hand in his. She moves closer to him. Her one hand on his shoulder. She presses her forehead slightly against his cheek and sighs in content. "but there is no music," she murmured.

"Don't laugh okay"

"Why?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

" _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

 _Would you run and never look back?_ " he murmured the lyrics softly in her ear slightly blushing.

"Oh my god! You are so cute" she said giggling." But you suck at singing"

"Like you can do any better,"

"and I am anything but cute" he almost growls, embarrassed. Oh what would his gang think if they saw their badass boss right in this moment.

" _Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

 _Would you save my soul tonight?_ " she murmured the lyrics more confidently in tune.

He smiled. Giving her a spin. He lovingly twirls her as she giggled.

As he spins her out and guide her back to his arms she puts her hand on the side of his cheek and crash her lips on his. She felt him step her back toward their bed. She felt him unzip her dress. She fell on bed with him crawling on top of her. A wild predator like expression on his face. He grasped both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

She let out cat like noise. He attaches his lips on hers again. Her tongue darts out tracing his bottom lip. He opens his mouth for her, his tongue diving deep in her mouth and just like that tender turned into wildness.

The part for a second panting, out of breath. His lips traced cheek to the soft spot behind her ear and then trailed down to her neck. She started writhing beneath him playfully trying to get herself free.

Her smile was breathtaking, her eyes intoxicated him. He pulled away for a second. Removing his shirt. She smiled at him wickedly. "Evil Minx," he whispered.

She sat on her knees kissing him as her hands worked on his pants. He removed them as well after a lot of struggling.

The room filled with steam. A lacy bra separated his mouth from her full breasts. As he undid the clasp, his mouth left Elena's and skimmed down her neck.

He lifted back up, nibbling on her ear, then continued down.

Her bra fell and he grabbed her nipples, massaging them as his mouth trailed down to her bare breasts. He kissed the way down, and tenderly suckled on her breasts. She moaned.

She pushed him onto the bed again.

Straddling him, she kissed his lips. Her lips trailed down his neck onto his chest, eyes never leaving his face. He writhed in pleasure. She smiled. Her lips trailed down to his torso.

She loved it. Giving him pleasure with her touch made her feel like a goddess.

Damon felt like boiling inside as she kissed her way from his lips to his torso. He needed relief. They had done this over and over again for the past year, yet every time she managed to make him feel so weak.

He needed to be in authority back. He wasn't use to be powerless. His thoughts got interrupted by her mouth on his shaft. She was heaven. Pure heaven. "Oh baby! Oh! I love you so much! I could do this forever" he said in between panting.

Enough! He grasped her by her hair lightly and rose her up. Next thing she knew she was pinned against the bed again.

He traced his manhood along her entrance, teasing her, then suddenly, pushed in. "Oh baby! Please," she moaned. She needed some fraction. She need relief soon.

He took a deep breath as the need for her that was killing him a second ago stilled for a bit before he started moving in a very slow torturous speed.

"Baby please." she begged.

His lips brushed over hers gently as he sped up. He kissed her as he fed her inch after glorious inch of his cock.

He had women before. Lots of women before but with Elena it was always different. She somehow made him feel like he was in heaven.

"I love you so much," she moaned as he drove in and out.

Their lips met again.

"I love you too baby. I can't even imagine my life without you," he replied, not missing a single beat.

Her lips found his again. He rammed into her over and over again. And then it was over with him laying on top of her.

..

over

..

He snaps back to harsh reality. It was still cold. She was still in his arms but a lot changed. She didn't love him anymore.

He wanted all that again. Everything he lost two weeks ago. He wanted to make her laugh again. He wanted to sit there and listen to her talk about every makeup product, every dress designer, her best friend's problem, stories about children from her shelter or the book she recently read until his ears fall off.

He wanted to gaze at her while she is getting ready. He wanted to be bored off his mind while she dragged him shop after shop during her weekly shopping time.

He wanted to help her cook. He wanted to talk to her about their future.

His hand involuntarily went down to her flat stomach.

"My baby," he whispered.

He never thought about having children until his first date with Elena. Now he wanted nothing more than that.

"Your mum is mad at me," He whispered lightly, looking at her bare stomach.

"That's what you're going to call her right. Mum." he added chuckling. Something about that made him giddy.

His child was going to call her that. "Wow!" he added.

When Elena shifted again. He remained still. So he wouldn't disturb her.

"I promise you I will give you everything no one ever gave me. You're going to have the best childhood. You're going to be the most loved kid ever. Even if that means I have to stay in my dark world." He thought.

He promised himself he would never let anyone hurt his family. He would never let anyone harm a single hair on his child and his wife's head.

He would put his life on line to make them happy. Elena needed time to adjust with his reality. He will give her time. She was after all his wife and the soon to be mother of his child.

With hope that tomorrow will be better he closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep.

..

..

Elena would be difficult, he knew that. But she would be this stubborn Damon never imagined. Meredith and her staff examined her the next day. They prescribed her to which she didn't argue much. Hearing their child's heartbeat would a magical moment he had heard but Elena refused to share that moment with Damon.

She asked him to leave the room.

"I am not going through any type of procedure if he is here." she said in a low tone.

"I am not going anywhere." Damon replied. "Don't create a scene Elena."

"Get out." she said in a venom filled tone.

"Are you kidding me?" he replied, looking at her.

"Excuse me for not wanting a killer near my unborn child."

He didn't say much.

"Elena! He is the father of child. He deserves to share this moment with you. Sending him out isn't right," Meredith said softly.

"Oh! You're a part of their fucked up gangster family too right? You help them cover up murders and stuff. No? I have heard of doctors like you. It's a shame they let people like in our noble profession. Who are you to tell me what's right and what's wrong? You help people cover up murders. You're as much as a killer as they are."

"That's enough Elena" For the first time Damon said firmly. Authority in his voice. "I know that we have our issues but there is a limit to everything, you know how fucking dangerous I can be, so shut the hell up, before I have all of your fucking family murdered and grinded." He threatened. He isn't just YOUR baby. He is OUR baby" he replied, hissing.

She took a deep breathe, staring at him as if he had kicked her puppy. After a pause, she replied, "I am not going through any procedure so long as he is here. This is my baby and I don't want to share my precious moments with him," Her eyes were watery when she said that. Maybe she was mad because of the threat.

Damon would have reminded her who was the boss here. He could show her just how monster he could be. But she was crying now. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was panting again.

Her tears slay him.

That, those fucking tears right there made him weak in knees.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. Just don't cry." He said, awkwardly as he rushed to the exit and slammed the door behind him.

..

..

So here he was standing in the waiting room while she was inside getting examined. When she came out of the room with Bonnie, her face was all lit up. She looked happy again. The type of happiness that he could manage to bring on her face a month ago.

She frowned when her eyes met his. She turned away her gaze, probably feeling guilty for kicking him out, walked out of the room with Bonnie and a couple of other guards.

"I recorded the heartbeat of your baby for you," Meredith said coming from behind.

"I know how special this is for you." she added.

"Elena is still in shock. She is lashing out to show me she is strong. She isn't usually like this. She is really good person." He defended his wife, looking away.

"I know. She is just scared."

"Yeah."

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. I have prescribed some vitamins. Make sure she takes healthy breakfast and dinner. Try to keep her as calm as possible. Stress is really bad for her." Meredith said.

"and here is the sound clip of your baby's heartbeat." she handed him a Nano CD. "Meh! Some mothers like to keep stuff like this as a record." she trailed off.

"Thank you." he said, smiling genuinely looking at the CD.

"What about that head MRI?" he asked.

"OH! After the first trimester."

"there is nothing wrong with Elena right?"

"Yes! She is okay! It's just some stuff I wanted to double check." Meredith said in an airy tone. "She had some weird symptoms, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay." he replied nodding.

"Your next appointment is in about two weeks. Call me if there is a problem." she said, smiling.

He nodded and turned to leave.

..

..

There was a rush in their living room. Everyone was rushing around doing something. Elena examined them. She saw Rose instructing someone. "and the flowers go here-," she trailed off when she saw Elena approaching her.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded.

"Arrangements for the party tomorrow." she replied chirpily.

"What party?"

"Jake! Leo! Did you double check the security system?" She demanded two well-built men.

"Rose! What party?"

"We are having a party in honor of baby Salvatore." Rose replied smiling brightly.

"What?"

"Announcement party. For Damon and your baby. It's a tradition. And your party will be huge. Everyone is invited. All famous business men in our circle. Every powerful politician that is our ally. Even our family is coming here to celebrate this." Rose said excitedly.

"What the fuck?"

"And don't worry. This party is on me. I am the one who is organizing this party. I will be doing all the work while you just sit over there and look pretty," Rose said smiling.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck gives you the right to throw a party and announce about MY BABY?" Elena lost it.

"I did." she heard a velvety voice.

"You again?"

"Calm down, love. Didn't you hear? Stress isn't good for you." he said encircling his arms around her waist.

"Let me go." she said squirming out of his arms with ease.

"We are so behind the schedule Rose. Tell the workers to hurry up." He said looking at Rose.

"How dare you?" Elena spat.

"I invited Mr. Voltaire too. We need to give him special protocol. He is our most important business partner." Damon instructed Rose.

"I told you that my baby has nothing to do with you." Elena spat.

He ignored her and continued briefing Rose about their business partners.

"If you expect me to make an appearance in this party and pretend to be your whore than you have got another thing coming for…" he didn't let Elena finish.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to their bedroom.

He kicked the door shut facing her.

For the first time, Elena felt scared of him for real. He was fuming. His eyes were dark with anger and he looked like he could lose it any second.

"You know who I am, Right?" he asked.

"Yes… Of course I do. I saw you murder someone. You are a m…"

"A monster. A killer. A mobster. Aren't you tired of repeating that?" he growled.

She scoffed looking away.

He grabbed her chin, backing her up against the wall.

"You're going to start behaving now Elena if you know what's best for you. You have seen my power. You have seen how by my order your brother was brought here to Italy and how by my order I sent him back unharmed. You don't want another demonstration do you? This time Jeremy won't go back unharmed." he growled.

"I will kill you if you ever so much as look at my brother the wrong way." Elena growled back. She was so beautiful when she was mad. He thought to himself. In a sick twisted way, it turned him on.

"As much as you want, you can't do that."

"I will slit your throat in your sleep."

"And I will love to die from your hands" he replied holding her hands kissing her knuckles.

"You're sick, disgusting and crazy." she seethed.

"Yes! I probably am."

"but let me get this straight you'll behave yourself. You will not make a scene, if you know what's best. You are mine and you'll behave as such." With that said he crashed his lips on hers. She tried to push him off her. She really did but he was stronger. He finally pulled away but not before he explored her mouth and left her breathless.

..

..

Elena was sitting on the sofa, watching a tv show, her mind was elsewhere, thinking of her family, what would be they doing. Her eyes drifted to Damon who was sitting on the couch talking business with some men in black suit.

He was in his boss mode, all the other men seemed afraid of him. Elena looked away, focusing again on tv.

While Damon discussed the current territory deal, he noticed how Karl would glance at Elena and then back to the files. He pursed his lips ignoring but then again he caught Karl looking at Elena's swollen breast and then away.

"Karl. What is it?" he asked, not being able to hold on to sanity any longer.

"Pardon?"

"Are my wife's breasts more interesting than the deal we are discussing?" He hissed.

Karl looked flustered.

Elena looked at her dress and found her cleavage to be a little too exposed. She moved a little nervously.

A dangerous silence filled the room.

"Elena, take off your clothes."

"What?" She seemed shocked but his tone was menacing, so much so, that she couldn't counter.

"Take off your clothes."

"What… I can't." She replied.

"TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES." He shouted, almost shaking her.

She quivered, but nodded. Shakingly, she extended her hand to her back and let down the zipper, the dress fell down and piled in her feet.

Tears fell down off her face, at her humiliation, but as she looked up, none of the men were looking at her, except Damon, they all had their eyes tightly shut. Even Karl.

"She is naked. Have a look at her, if you dare." Damon said, menacingly to Karl.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He begged.

"you can't dare look at her, no one can. This woman belongs to me, no one gets to see her except me." He hissed each word to him.

"yes sir."

Elena couldn't take much longer, she pulled her dress up to hide her chest and left.

..

..

Spoiled. That's what she was. Damon thought. They would be hosting a grand party tomorrow to announce their baby. Any other woman would have been so impressed by the amount of money he so far spent on the party dedicated to their unborn child but no he had to fall for the one who was being incredibly stubborn.

He was using one of the spare bedroom tonight. Since Elena locked up herself in their bedroom. Not before she threw another tantrum. She shouted and spat hateful words to him. She declared she hated him again.

He stood there still showing her hateful words didn't affect him at all. She humiliated him further by throwing things at him in front of the staff that shivered by his mere gaze. But he stood there facing her rage. Even when her words cut deeper then knives.

He saw how shocked everyone in his staff was when he didn't reply to any of her hateful declarations. He was after all so damn recklessly in love with her. He couldn't hurt her. At the end he gave up and left the room.

..

..

He rose up, unable to sleep on the cold bed where she wasn't sleeping with him, in his arms. This change was really disturbing.

He was use to sleeping with her in his arms. He was use to making love to her. He was use to touching her whenever he wanted. He was use to the peace she provided him in her presence. This change was killing him.

It's been two weeks to the last time she told him she loved him. He felt alone again. He walked out of the room toward the room Elena was sleeping.

His desperateness to be near her crushed his self-respect and here he was standing near her door again. That woman knew how to punish him. Withdrawing her presence was the most torturous thing for him, she knew that and she was using that fact to torture him.

"Binge Drinking again?" he heard Rose.

"Kind of what a guy does when his wife declares she hates him and kicks him out of the room"

"Just tell her about what got you here. Anyone would understand that. Damon you didn't have a choice," Rose said sitting next to him on the cold floor near Elena's door where he was sitting.

"She says she doesn't care. She says there is no excuse in the world for the type of person I am. She hates me but I love her Rose. I love her so much it fucking hurts to breath now." he said desperately.

"I wish someone loved me like that you know," Rose sighed. "She will come around Damon. She is just-, she just needs time,"

"Every night I just wish to anyone out there who is listening to make her love me again even though I know I don't deserve that."

"Don't say that Damon. You deserve everything. You deserve Elena and your kid. Whatever you did was for your brother. Just tell her your plans of running away with her. I am sure…"

"I am not running away anymore."

"but. You said that."

"I know what I said." he said taking a gulp from his bottle.

"I need this power to protect my child and Elena. Did you see today, did you see that even though Elena was naked, no one could dare look at her. That's my power here. But if it all ends. No matter where I go Zach will track me down and hurt them. If not Zach, then Klaus or Kool. Either way they are in danger. There is no way out Rose. My plan of running away is out of the window now." he said in a determined tone.

"so that's it. You're staying?"

"Yes. I am staying. I have all the power here and in US. I can easily keep them secure and happy. Running away is stupid and illogical. I was a fool to even consider that." he said huffing.

"But what about Elena?"

"Elena would just have to learn to live with this. I love her so much. I can't live without her or my baby. She will be staying with me Rose."

"but."

"She will just have to deal with it…and if she doesn't then I have my ways to get her to agree to whatever I want"

"That's…That's not fair to her Damon."

"When has life ever been fair to us Rose. Life snatched my childhood. I remember running away from my house to live a life like any normal person away from these crimes but where did that lead me. I remember running away from some people who beat me within inch of my life just for their pleasure. They were drunk and I was an easy target. I remember, lying in that cold ally, shivering from cold and starving. At one point I even fainted. That's when your mum found me."

"I know. You ate like you hadn't seen food in your life," she laughed.

"Easy to laugh now. Try starving for a week," he added.

"And just when I got back on track. Stefan came along. Begging me to come back and take the fall for him in that drug racket. Son of bitch! I had to drop out of college due to him,"

"You gave up everything for him,"

"I did…"

"It's still not fair to Elena."

Rose's word hit him. But he was a coward to ever consider letting Elena free. He would die without her.

* * *

Thank you all for your support. It means much to me. Like I said it's a mobster story, so nothing but ultimate drama and hardcore stuff here. Read on your own risk.

I added a new scene too. Hope you like it.

Do review. It would mean the world to me.


	16. Not a lost cause

**Chapter 15 : 'Not a lost cause'**

..

..

Damon watched Elena from a safe distance as she moved with grace toward the kitchen. She was taking extra care of her diet. It wasn't a surprise to him. She was a medical student once. A doctor to be exact. She knew exactly how to take care of herself.

He noticed she wasn't being rude to the lower staff like kitchen staff or the cleaning staff. She was still the old Elena around them. She smiled at them. Talked to them. It was only the guards, Rose and other people who were linked with him that got her disapproval looks and her tantrums.

Bonnie made better progress with her than he or Rose had. Somehow, that made him jealous because Bonnie was as much as liar as he was. She deceived Elena as much as he did but Elena was somehow kinder to her. She still got Elena's stink eye and short replies but at least Elena didn't push her away like she did to him every time he approached her or break down into heart wrenching sobs when he touched her.

"You're staring again," Rose snapped him out of his trance.

"Hmm…I probably shouldn't. Next thing I know she will be throwing a tantrum for looking at her," he replied breaking his daze and looking at anything but her.

"CAN I HAVE ONE MINUTE WITHOUT THESE PEOPLE SWARMING AROUND ME?" Elena shouted.

"and here we go again," Damon said, taking a deep breath.

Calm down. She is hurt. She is lashing out because she is mad at him. She is scared. He thought to himself.

"I was just trying to help you. You looked like you were going to pass out or something," Sage said holding her arm.

" I AM FINE. GOD! What's with you people? There is always one who is following me, can't you all give me one moment to myself?" Elena hissed.

"Sage! Leave her alone." Rose ordered. She really couldn't take another tantrum from Elena. Somehow in the end, she will blame it all on Damon. She didn't like Elena much now. Even though she knew that Elena's hate toward them both was logical. They threatened to harm her family. They have been lying to her from Day one. They deserved her hatred. But, she didn't like it when she hurt Damon like that. Elena had the capability to wreck him and so far she had been successful.

"but Miss Brown! She looked like she was about to pass out or something!" Sage replied.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, rushing toward her.

Rose face palmed. "Whipped Asshole," she murmured. Here she was trying to defend him, but he just had to butt in.

"Don't pretend to care." Elena spat at him.

"I'll talk to her." Bonnie said, blocking Damon. None of them wanted another tantrum. They were all tired of her screaming and shouting. He nodded in approval.

"Quick."

..

..

"You okay?" Bonnie asked her when Elena came out of washroom after a big session of vomiting.

"Yeah, just usual morning sickness."

"happens with pregnancy thing," She added.

Bonnie smiled. "So, what do you think? Will it be a boy or girl?" She tried to start a conversation.

Elena ignored her as she paced around the room trying to find her jacket. Bonnie felt a little upset. Even though Elena's behavior with her was far better than how she treated Damon, Rose or Enzo. It still wasn't exactly her usual Elena behavior.

"Elena! Please talk to me. Get it off your chest," Bonnie said softly.

"Don't, Bonnie, I really don't want to go there now." Elena said as she pulled on her black blazer on her button up blouse paired up with skinny jeans and boots. She picked up her purse, throwing her credit cards and phone in it. She walked out of the room.

Her eyes scanned for Damon. He wasn't in the living room. That meant he probably left for work or whatever fucked up stuff he did. She thought to herself.

Good. It was time for plan B.

..

..

They were in the meeting room. Damon sat, silently listening to Rocco as he propositioned another offer. Rose rejected his offer again. "Your cut is too much." Rose said huffing.

"Zach won't like that. It's 25 percent or we offer our deal to Kaci. He is more than willing to import our stuff in between the cut range we suggested." Rose said confidently.

"Kaci's sources aren't as reliable as mine are. Miss Brown! I give you hundred percent security too, along with delivery of imported products." Rocco insisted.

"Mr. Salvatore! You have got a call from bank. Something about a car purchase." his secretary said as she came in, without knocking.

His eyes narrowed. "Transfer it to my cell. I don't remembering ordering a car purchase," he replied after a second when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Hello!"

"Is this Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

"Yup"

"Mr. Salvatore! We just received purchase order done by your credit card of about €281,626.00 done at Centro Porsche. The purchase in question is Porsche Panama S E-Hybrid 2015. In addition to that €18,825.30 of clothing were bought from Alexi Palace (Mall). This kind of purchase is not regular. Credit card payment had been declined, since transaction had been picked up by our computerized fraud detection system as being unusual and outside the normal pattern of spending on your account." The man said mechanically.

"What? Who did all these transactions?"

"These transactions are made by your wife Elena Salvatore. She insists on transactions to be passed. We just wanted to verify since the account belongs to you and the credit in question is quite large?"

"Wait up! Let me check," he said as put the call on waiting.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Elena bought a Porsche," he said as he called Elena.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello honey!" he heard her voice filled of fake sweetness. Although, he knew it was fake it still manage to send tingles of pleasure down his spine.

"I bought a couple of stuff…"

"Yes! I got the call from bank. Mind explaining, what's going through that pretty head of yours?" he asked, in a low tone as he got up and went out of the conference room.

"Can't I buy stuff I like without being questioned" she added.

He smirked. She was so childish. Did she really think, her spending his money mercilessly would upset him? "You're trying to max out the credit cards I gave you?" he asked.

"I already did,"

"Is Kevin with you right now?"

"Yes,"

"Tell him to send Rin to pick up your platinum card from my office. BTW, that means by the way, I love it when you spend my money on you…" he added grinning.

He heard her huff in annoyance. "Besides I did promise you the world, Anyway, Enjoy Shopping! See you later, Baby! I love you."

He heard her snarl before she hung up and he was left grinning. He put the call from the bank on line.

"Yeah! Confirm all the purchases and next time refrain from blocking on payments when my wife is making purchases." He ordered.

"Actually Sir, this present transaction was flagged because it was very irregular. We stopped the retailer from passing the transactions because we wanted to check if the transaction was legitimate."

"She shouldn't be inconvenienced again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the man on the line replied immediately. This right there was one of the plus points of being so fucking powerful. Everything he wanted was on the palm of his hand.

"Good,"

"Thank you for your cooperation sir, Have a nice day."

Damon hung up, huffing. "So where were we?" he asked as he came back.

..

..

Damon couldn't help but peek in her room. The door wasn't exactly closed. She was resting on bed talking to someone on her iPad, probably her mum. She looked more like his Elena now, not the bitch that had been throwing nothing but fits.

He had called Mrs. Gilbert beforehand and informed her about Elena's pregnancy. He also instructed her not to tell Elena about Tyler. She didn't need to be stressed furthermore. Mrs. Gilbert wasn't very comfortable with hiding something so important from her daughter but she caved, when he insisted.

"I am okay, Mum. Everything is perfect." Elena lied with perfection. Nothing in her tone gave her away. Except for those sad doe eyes.

"When I heard-,I was so happy. Your dad and I, are going to be grandparents from both you and Jeremy's side at the same time. This is so exciting." He could hear Miranda chatter.

"I know,"

"How is Jeremy doing?" she added.

"You know how attached he is to you; he wasn't himself after he came back. He locked himself up in his room and didn't come out until the next day. I guess he misses his big sister too much, even though he just visited you," Miranda replied.

"He will be okay, just take care of him," Elena replied taking a deep breath.

"Yes Ma'am," her mum replied.

"He is at Anna's right now. They are trying to work this out. Anna might have a terrible past and the fact that she hid it from Jeremy was wrong as well but I firmly believe, there is a story behind everyone, there is a reason why they are the way they are." Her mum said.

"Some people are too far gone, Mum. They can't be saved. I use to think just like you but now I don't think that's in question. Not everyone can be saved."

"Elena, my Baby, everyone may not be good but there is always some good in everyone. Never judge anyone before you know their story. Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future. Not everyone is blessed with a loving family who are there to protect them through thick and thin. Anna had been through stuff that you can't imagine. She had her reasons. She didn't have anyone to protect her. And she is choosing to change, she wants to become a better person, all for Jeremy. That gives her brownie points."

"but, mum, she can hurt him with the type of people she was associated with. I am just scared for my little brother,"

"Elena! Need I remind you that, people like Anna, people with dark past, people who pretend to be dangerous and extremely strong are actually the most scared. You have to put in a little effort and pull them out darkness. Anna needs love and support."

"I understand mum, but what if someone is too far gone, what if they can't be saved?"

"Everyone is worth saving, Elena. Keep searching for the good in them, hold on to that reason and pull them out," Her mum taught her.

Elena took a deep breath.

"You're amazing mum,"

"I know,"

"I love you so much mum, I miss you a lot,"

"I love you too, my Baby,"

"I got to go mum, I have to get ready for…for a party,"

"Yeah…The party in honor of Baby Salvatore,"

"How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think told me about your pregnancy? I have never seen him so happy and proud. I am so glad that you have him. Your man is so in love with you," Miranda said giggling.

Elena pressed her lips. She gave her mum a tight smile.

"Elena, Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect," she lied through her teeth.

"Great, I got to go now,"

"Sure."

"Keep in touch, Baby. Never disappear on me again," Her mum warned in a firm tone.

Elena nodded.

"Love you, my Baby,"

"Love you too, Mum. Bye."

Once the call was discontented. She let her tears fall again.

 _Everyone is worth saving Elena. Keep searching for the good in them, hold on to that reason and pull them out._

She could not possibly find good in a killer. A killer that held her captive. A killer that had no regrets for what he did. Anna had regrets. She wanted to change for Jeremy. Would Damon change for her? He didn't look like he wanted to change anytime soon.

Stupid! He was a killer. Killers can't change. This had been in his family for ages. This is what his father did. This is what his uncle do. And she as hell won't let her child continue this fucked up family legacy. Damon was a lost cause. There was nothing good in him.

He watched her break down into sobs again. Covering her face with her hands. He wanted nothing but to comfort her. She had cried so many times in this week. He wanted to wipe away those tears. He was the reason of those tears. Because he was so weak, he couldn't let her go. He hated himself even more so.

Shaking his head, he moved towards his room.

 _"I understand mum, but what if someone is too far gone, what if they can't be saved?"_

He knew she had been talking about him when she said.

She was right. He wasn't worth the trouble. He wasn't worth saving. He wasn't worth her love.

..

..

"I don't want these dresses. I don't want any of this stuff," Elena spat at Rose.

"This is for the party. You have to look your best" Rose said, ignoring Elena's venomous tone.

"I am not getting dolled up for some criminals. Unless your brother wants to pimp me out for money and power too?" she spat.

Damon was at a distance working some deal details with Enzo. His head shot up when he heard her. He snarled.

"That's it Elena," he said as walked toward where she was standing with Rose.

"Don't." Rose warned him

"You're driving me nuts," he shouted. "So stop with the fucking tantrums."

"Then maybe you should just let me go." Elena said, smirking.

"Let you go? Haven't we been through this for fucking million times already, Baby girl! You're not going anywhere. You're never going anywhere. You're mine and you're going to stay mine until I am dead in dirt."

"Then you should know that this is only the start. I am going to make your life a living hell," She seethed stepping closer. Tempting him with her delicious lips. At least that's what he thought.

"Watch with the attitude Elena, you don't know who you're messing with me," he replied smirking.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I will lick it out of you," he said eyeing her lewdly.

Blood rushed to her face.

She looked startled.

Rose pressed her lips hiding her smirk.

"You're di-disgusting." Elena spat after she regained her courage.

"You didn't think I was disgusting three weeks ago. In fact, you loved it so much. I knocked you up don't forget that."

"I HATE YOU."

"I love you."

She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"And this party isn't for you. This is for our baby. I want the world to know we are having a baby," he added.

"This is not…" He cut her off.

"No, this is mine. This baby is mine and so are you, Sweetness. All mine. Only mine." he said, smirking, grasping her forearms.

"Ugh!" she huffed pushing his hands away. "You're impossible"

"Start listening to me then."

"Go fuck yourself," she shouted.

"I rather fuck you," he replied.

Elena glared him, her ultimate death glare. "I rather die in a pool of acid,"

"You know why, because the thought of you touching me disgusts me. You're repulsive, revolting and I don't just hate you. I loathe you." She spat harshly.

Crush. Shatter. Break.

"Elena…Come with me," Bonnie said holding her from her arm, dragging her.

"What is the matter with you?" Bonnie said, once she shut the door.

"Don't start with me Bonnie."

"The Elena I knew would never hurt anyone like that, let alone one person who loves her so much. You're not the Elena I remember."

"You're not the Bonnie I remember either" she spat back. "The Bonnie I remember wouldn't even steal from the cookie jar and here you are, part of a mob," Elena added.

"Yes! I am not that Bonnie anymore Elena and did you even bother to ask me why I choose to be this?"

"There is no excuse in the world for…"

"No Elena! There is. Nobody wants to live like a criminal. Nobody wants to be like this. We all have our reasons. We all have a terrible past that made us what we are now. Not everyone gets a loving family like you did Elena. You got adopted by your aunt and uncle. They treated you like a princess. I mean, your mum still calls you daily. None of us have that." Bonnie said.

"Do you think we like what we are? We hate ourselves. Every fucking second the guilt is eating up our hearts. Nobody loves us. People are scared of us. To people we are lost causes. Even if we want to change, people like you, people who are a little too high on their moral values, push us back in darkness."

"Are you defending him? He killed Mason. I saw him kill him mercilessly."

"Mason was ordered by Klaus to kill you" Bonnie replied.

That knocked the breath out of her.

"He was a traitor Elena," Bonnie said.

"And let me tell you something Elena. We never shed innocent blood. At least our base never did Zach's other bases might but not ours. We brawl with the ones who are equally as bad as us."

"That doesn't make it right,"

"So, instead of hating us. Stop us. Weren't you always the one who always preached to hate the sin not the sinner." Bonnie reminded her.

Elena pressed her lips.

"As soon as I turned 18, they kicked me out of orphanage, Lena. I was just a high school graduate. I was all alone, Lena. I got a job at a local grocery. I didn't have a place to live, so I used the storage room of the store as temporary place to live for a while."

Elena heart dropped, imagining her best friend in such vulnerable state.

"After a month to that, I…One day, just after we closed down the store. The store owner called me in to his office for a meeting to discuss my living accommodations. All the workers were gone and we were all alone. I knew something was off about meeting. He offered that he will allow me to use the storage room permanently, free of charge, if I sleep with him. Of course, I refused. He insisted. He was a married man, had a daughter of about my age, anyway, when I flat out refused. He forced himself on me. I was raped."

"Oh my god."

"I threatened him that I would report him to police but the son of bitch was quicker, he accused me of stealing from the store and had me arrested. no one believed my story, Lena."

"Oh no,"

"He was powerful and I was weak. He had me arrested for a year," she added.

"Now I was a nineteen-year-old with no family, no quality education and a crime record. I lived on the streets. I starved for days. It gets worse."

"Please, No," Elena said, crying now. She couldn't hear it.

"I was trying to sleep, curled up near a trailer when I noticed some college boys eyeing me. I knew the look. They were high and I was an easy victim and of course I have seen that exact look on Scott's face before he assaulted me. Scott, my boss. I tried to run but they had me cornered. That's when Damon came in. He was there with Enzo probably doing some shit for Zach. They saved me. I was hell scared and I was shivering. They took me to their warehouse. Somehow I knew I was safe with them. I knew what they were the second I stepped inside the warehouse. They were quite famous in our city. I stayed there for a while. Damon went back to US leaving Enzo behind to work out a deal."

Elena stayed silent, listening intently.

"He gave me self-defense classes. I decided to join them. I learnt how to properly use a revolver. I can't put on a nail paint like you can but I know how to use 11 types of different guns," Bonnie said smirking.

"I am so sorry, Bonnie." Elena hugged her.

"What other choice did I have, Lena. I was all alone. No one hired me because everyone considered me a criminal-," Bonnie broke down.

"Scott and his workers ruined my reputation," she added.

"I had no one Elena."

"You have me; you will always have me," Elena cooed.

"Don't hate us Elena."

"I can never hate you."

"We all have tragic pasts Elena. No one wants to be hated. No one wants to live like this."

"Hey! I am here for you," Elena soothed her.

"but I have Enzo now. He knows everything. Sometimes, it's difficult but he is it for me," She completed in between sobs.

"You shouldn't hate Damon, Lena."

"I don't hate him,"

"but you…"

"I know what I said, Bon. But can you blame me. Bonnie! I told you what happened with Matt right?" she said dropping on bed.

"Yes…"

"He lied to me. So did Damon. He used me and so did Damon,"

"Damon loves you a lot. He doesn't love anyone more then he loves you Elena."

"I have a baby on the way. I have to think about him now. I can't bring him into a world, where his father hurts people." Elena said.

"So, you think this will be a boy." Bonnie said looking at her flat stomach.

"I have a feeling." she replied shrugging.

"You don't need to be scared."

"I am not scared. Not anymore. But, I don't want my child to grow up like him. I don't want him to become like-," Elena trialed off.

"Like us." Bonnie completed.

"You don't understand Bonnie. I know, I-Just a week ago, he threatened my brother's life. He is unstable." Elena said shaking her head.

"Damon wanted to run away with you, far away from all this." Bonnie whispered.

"What?"

"Way before you found out. I heard him talk to Rose that he didn't want to do this," Bonnie informed.

"Oh!"

"Maybe, he will leave this all behind if you help him pull out of this."

"I…"

"Elena! Just like me, He has a terrible past too. Something that made him the person that he is, I know what it is, but it's better if he tells you," Bonnie argued. "Just tell me something, do you still love him? If he dies tomorrow, will he matter to you?"

Elena bit her lip. Looking up at Bonnie. Yes, yes she did love him, yes he'll matter.

"It's okay. You have a lot of thinking to do," Bonnie said patting her back.

"but don't shut him out Elena." she requested. "He is a human Elena. Treat him like that."

"And what about him? He treats me as if I'm something he must own. I… don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Sorry, I am pushing you…it's just-,"

"I miss mum," Elena said falling back on pillow.

"Yeah, but it's for the best, Lena. You're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you or our little nugget." Bonnie said lovingly.

"As much as I was happy that your family found you. I was really sad when you went away with your uncle," Bonnie added.

"Dad." Elena corrected.

"Yeah, how did they track you down anyway?"

"Oh. that was a pure miracle. Do you remember I use to have terrible headaches?" Elena said looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah, your eyes would get all red and you would faint and all…" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes.

"Well. It was not just a migraine. I actually, due to the car accident you know the one in which my dad, John, died. I had this traumatic head injury. It was left untreated for a long period. You already know that our orphanage had zero funding's. We didn't get any type of health insurance till you know 2002, I use to have these severe headaches that used to kill me and I couldn't ever explain them nor could the nurse in our shelter,"

"Yeah, I remember,"

"When I was about 13, my symptoms worsened and finally after a detailed checkup, they found out that the head injury had developed benign tumors that is non-cancerous cells in subarachnoid space of my brain."

"Oh God!" bonnie gasped.

"My case study was sent to different doctors. Being a child from an orphanage, no one particularly wanted to treat me. No one except Doctor Grayson Gilbert. My uncle or as I like to call him dad. He didn't know I was his niece when he came to visit me. He was handed my documents. That's how he found out about me and Kat. He adopted us as you know and brought us to States. I was admitted in hospital immediately and after a lot of CT scans, MRIs and Craniotomy, it's like a surgery in which we remove the tumor portion of the skull. My dad performed that surgery," Elena completed.

"So you're okay now?"

"yeah, I'm. I was lucky my tumors weren't cancerous. That is the reason I decided to become a neurosurgeon. I wanted to save lives just like my dad saved mine."

"I am so proud of you, Lena," Bonnie said hugging her.

"but I have heard tumors grow back. Are…you…I mean-,"

"Yeah, they do but I have been healthy for the past ten years. Besides they were non-cancerous. There is like a very small chance of them growing back ever. I am going to live a long healthy life with my little nugget over here," Elena said wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You still get headaches and you still pass out a lot."

"that's just because of stress. I have studied them yes, Benign tumors can grow back and turn cancerous too but there are a lot of symptoms to looks out for. I am a neurosurgeon. Well, at least I was. I know how this stuff works…" She said, fast, she didn't want to acknowledge it, but she did feel the symptoms. She kept quite though.

..

..

Elena checked herself last time in the mirror. Black and gold floral lace dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was styled in curls. She loved curls. It reminded her of her sister.

She enjoyed her talk with Bonnie. She finally felt like someone here was on her side too. Bonnie had suffered a lot. She understood why she was a part of mob. It wasn't right but she understood. This made her wonder whether Damon also had a tragic story to back his reasons up for being the person he was. Bonnie did said, that there was.

And speak of the devil. He was behind her, staring at her with those half crazed eyes like she was the most precious thing to him.

She looked like she just walked out one of his dreams. She looked like an angel. He loved black on her. She ignored his gaze and went over toward the dresser.

She took out black ankle strips with four inch heels. His eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't wear those. They gave you swelling last time you wore them." he instructed.

She ignored him again.

Out of habit, he bent down, helping her with the strappy strips.

"Don't."

"Please," he pleaded.

She gave up and sat still while he worked on it.

"Here you go, Cinderella."

She rolled her eyes. He offered her his hand and to his surprise she placed her delicate hands in his.

"You look really beautiful." he complemented.

She bit her lip. "Look! Stop it!"

"Can't I complement my own wife?" he asked, sighing.

She ignored him again.

Great. Silent treatment. Things couldn't get worse. He thought but then she surprised him by hooking her arm with his motioning him to lead. He smiled. Progress finally.

..

..

Guests had already arrived and their entry was grand. Everything was so far perfect. Damon got separated from Elena when Bonnie took her from him. It looked like Bonnie made real progress with Elena. Good for her. Plus, side was, at least now Elena wouldn't feel all alone and scared.

"She is beautiful," Sara, Zach's daughter snapped him out of his thoughts.

"She was runner up in a beauty pageant," he replied, nonchalantly.

"I always knew you will go for someone like that."

"Nah. She isn't just beautiful. She is more than that. She is a neurosurgeon."

"Girl with brains. Since when do you do girls with brains?" she laughed.

"Since Elena. Only Elena."

"She knows about us?"

"She does."

"but Zach said,"

"She found out three weeks ago. Accidently."

"I am glad that she decided to stay, I mean you deserve it. After what Zach made you do all those years ago, I-I am glad that you're happy now."

"Let's not go there Sarah. She doesn't know anything about that and I don't want her to find out from anyone else but me. Are we clear?" He said looking sternly at her.

"You shouldn't hold secrets specially after she let this one slide." Sarah said sighing.

"She didn't let it slide, I am forcing her to stay."

"You should tell her Damon. Tell her what you have been through. She will understand." Sarah said looking down.

"I didn't. And look what that left me. I lost Paul because I kept too many secrets." Sarah said looking away.

"I don't know what to do as if we are immune to fall in love. You tell them they shower all hate possible if you don't they blame you for keeping to many secrets. Maybe there is no escape."

Sarah, the charcoal haired girl with black eyes sighed, seeing her brother stressed, yet she had no comfort, a positive motivation to offer. She had been through the same. When Paul left her she was devastated. She thought she'll never love again and she didn't. At least it made the family business easy.

She pulls out her puff powder looking into the compacts mirror, Damon knew she had always been mourning. She counted it as one of the reason Paul left because she wasn't pretty enough. Relationships just weren't for her.

He took the compact from her hand throwing it off to the near pot of Anthodium Plant.

"No way you are not going to spend the whole night checking your eyeliner in the mirror. You look fine,"

"Says the guy who married a beauty pageant runner up"

"I didn't marry Elena for her beauty," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Girls like her get happy ending. She is so beautiful. Everyone is looking at her. I wonder what make up does she use."

"She doesn't look like this because of makeup," he said, annoyed.

"Yup! Forgot! Naturally beautiful. Just like Paul's wife."

"It's not her beauty that caught my eye, Sarah. It's her inner radiance. She has a heart of gold and so do you and someday some lucky bastard is going to see that and he will love you just like you deserve,"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, Brother. Not until girls like Paul's wife and Elena are alive." she said smirking.

"Do I look fat?"

Damon sighed annoyed, "No! You don't. You are the skinniest one in the room. (whispers) Skinnier than Elena,"

She pouted, "No way. She is really thin but she does have curves in the right places."

He smirks "Well! You're at her pregnancy celebration so she probably won't be that skinny much longer. Happy?"

She finally gave a smile, "Works"

Elena saw him across the hall standing near the pillar as he made his cousin laugh.

Was there a human element in his morphology? His changing behavior was in question.

And a question popped up in her mind "Do criminals have a heart?" Of course, they do. Everyone had a heart and feelings but he was a killer. Killers don't have emotions, Right? But Bonnie was a killer too, she was perfectly fine in Elena's books. She was being a hypocrite now. She let Bonnie in but she refused to let Damon in. This was Matt situation all over again. Instead this time, Damon wasn't the good guy. He didn't have any logical reasons to why he lied to her all this time. Or did he?

And before she could think further, as if he sensed he looked up at her. She hurriedly looked away but she knew he was aware, his stimulus, when it came to her, was sharp.

He walked towards her making her think, whether to walk away or face the next cocky statement that probably would be.

"Staring is a bad habit. If you want me all you have to do is, ask!"

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't staring. These are my eyes and I can use them however I want"

He widened his eyeballs, "You often use them-leaving them lingering on my irresistible body."

And there it was.

Rose interrupted them, "Voltaire is going to be here any minute Damon." Damon looked over, "Arrangements look fine. Don't they? Lena."

Elena spontaneously looks around per his saying. This was by far the highest ceiling hall she had seen. Golden lights all over with a huge golden Chandelier in middle. Eight pillars holding the ceiling wrapped in a pattern by dark red roses on the sides net red curtains descended.

There was a red spherical oval carpet under the chandelier and the rest of the floor was clear marble.

On a side were chairs and tables with roses in a vase and champagne bottles with ice, plates, glasses, spoons. A large table to the right had food in silver pots along with desert and drink seemed highly expensive. She sighed as he said "Oh! He's here "

She turned to look at the huge wooden open door from which a red carpet led.

Guards surrounded the guest of honor.

Fifty-year-old harsh looking cold eyed man suited but had a fur cape like ting around on the shoulders that was fur white, he has a snake head top cane in his hand but he walked as if he didn't need it. A thick cigar in his mouth. Hair black brushed back with thick gel. A grey beard which wasn't long just rough patch. Three fingers trapped in rings he looked cruel to her in first sight.

"Who is that?"

"Our boss."

She turned to see Bonnie's arm across her chest huffing.

Elena roiled her eyes, "I suspected, he looked as if he ate someone before coming here."

Bonnie nodded, "Might have. That's not a human you see Lena. It's a body without a soul walking."

Elena was lost but the ache in her feet kept her alive. A mocking Damon came to her mind as she looked down at her itchy heels that were growing white and red at the same time. She couldn't take it anymore she sat down rubbing her skin. She heard Damon, "Bonnie, Go! Get Voltaire a drink there is thing called hospitality,"

She nodded obediently.

He leaned down to Elena, "I told you so!"

She swallowed the pain as she got up on her feet she was far too stubborn "I was just fixing the strap. You buckled it wrong."

Rose too came seeing their argument look. "Hey guys! Normal couple mode on please."

He groaned. "What did I do? She is the one who keeps throwing fits like a toddler,"

She turned to him. "I don't throw fits!"

He huffed. "Here it comes. Another fit for not throwing enough fits. I swear if our daughter gets a quarter of your attitude. I'll probably be needing a therapist."

Rose laughed. "How do you know it's a girl? Missionary much?"

Elena's jaw drops.

He rolled his eyes. "I bet on your virginity and love life it's a girl. I know my work okay!"

Rose growled awakening a whole crowd around them. "NO I AM NOT A VIRGIN AND I HAVE A LOVE LIFE."

Elena giggled as he said, "Oh please! The biggest action you get now days is that from purple dildo in your drawer."

He high-five's himself, internally, for making her laugh.

Rose choked out of words. "HOW DO YOU…. I mean I don't use a dildo, lair." She coughed uncomfortably, confirming his accusations.

He scoffed, "Well, you know what they say every cough isn't bacterial. Right Lena?"

"The ashamed blush says it all." Her hand on his arm as she broke in to giggles.

She laughed like she hasn't laughed in ages. Noticing his smiling face and dazed expression watching her she realizes her mistake. Why the hell did she talk to him? That too, kindly. Shit! Serious mode on! She removed her hand from his arm.

Rose sighed, "Can we do the traditional speech thing, don, I'm kinda hungry."

Damon nodded.

Damon looks over at her, offering her his arm, she huffed lacing her delicate fingers around his arm.

They stood beneath the chandelier. Rose brought them a corked bottle of champagne which he held in his free arm, "Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention!"

Everyone is suddenly attentive, hundreds of people facing them as he spoke, looking towards her

"As we all know the prime reason to this occasion is celebrating and sharing our happiness with you. In front of you and standing with me is my beautiful wife Elena who is giving me probably the best gift a soul gifts to another. A little life, because that's what my wife is about. She is the brightest and alive person I see in a crowd of people." He stopped, looking at her adoringly.

"No offense, Of course but when she's in the room, there is no one else for me. She is all I see. Do I sound too sappy, well! She always complains I am."

Soft laughs and murmurs.

She whispered "Stop," faking a smile to him.

He looks over at her, "Don't stop me now. I have never been happier. You see, we are having a baby."

Cheers followed.

He stops, holding her knuckles, looking at her as if no one else existed. For a moment she forgot too. She forgot about last two weeks. She forgot about his harsh reality. All she could see were those blue eyes filled with love and adoration.

"Bearing you all witness, I want to promise something. I want to promise that this is not something for her to care for alone. I will be there whenever she or our bundle of joy needs me. I will love this baby and won't let a tear fall down its eyes."

He stops, confused.

"Wait babies don't have tears initially, Right?"

(Laughs)

"Sorry guy's doctor's husband and all." he said waving at Rose who was giggling but her eyes were filled with tears.

"I won't disappoint you or our baby. I'd be the best father. Even though, I couldn't be the perfect husband,"

Elena's eyes narrowed. What was he saying.

"You don't have to change the diapers or boil milk. I'll do that. We don't have to do shifts. I'll wake up the whole nights watching you both sleep and we can live that way. She'll learn to call me dad before she'll learn to say mom, that's how much I'm going to love her." He finished.

She smiles reflexively. Was he that excited? Maybe he did love this baby? Maybe he was capable of loving? If he could love her unborn child so much. Maybe, he could love? Maybe, he had that emotion?

This can work. The way Damon defines life could be beautiful, she hoped it'd be true. But the next dark second she brushed the thought of as Mason's killing scene spread across her eyes, the smile crawling off. Her brother's hurt and bruised face. Her brother telling her how Damon had hurt him.

He concluded by kissing the top of her.

There were as applause. Awes and people murmuring how cute they were.

Rose ushered the guests toward the buffet, leaving the couple in their bubble.

He looked at Elena. Her tears brimmed eyes were cold again. She looked away. Ignoring him. "I love you." he whispered when she turned around on her heels.

..

..

Dinner was served. She shared a table with Bonnie, Enzo, Sarah, Rose and Damon. Everything was so luxurious and lavish. Elena felt so out of place. At least she had Bonnie.

Her best friend's continuous smiles and her encouraging comments stopped her from passing out every other minute when the thoughts of her house swarmed with world's top class criminals came to her mind. She could even recognize some criminals that were on the run.

"Baby, you haven't eaten a thing." Damon said, looking at her, pausing his conversation with Enzo.

She gave him a tight lipped smile, refusing. But ate when Bonnie asked her to do so.

For some odd reasons, this bummed Damon out a lot. This was unfair. How come Bonnie was in good terms with her and he wasn't? Bonnie was one of them too. But Elena didn't hate her like she hated him. But on the other hand he was glad Elena had someone she trusted.

He watched them from the corner of his eye as he talked to Enzo. "It's just your hair look amazing. What conditioner do you use?" he heard Sarah ask Elena.

Could she be more embarrassing? His eyes narrowed. "Herbal Essence, I just love it. I mostly use Arabica coffee fruit one but sometimes I use grapefruit and mint but my most favorite is Rosemary and Herbs. It smells good and it makes my hair soft." Elena gushed.

"and in addition to that, I use my mum's homemade conditioner's as well. My hair gets all frizzy if I don't use that every three times a week. I know that this homemade hair conditioner sounds disgusting, but it does really work! I mean look at my hair (beaming), all you need is, an egg, yogurt and mayonnaise. Whip them all good and you're ready to rock. It will drip which is totally nasty but-," she trailed off when she noticed the whole table looking at her.

"Keep going, Chirpy, we were really enjoying Elena Salvatore's tutorial of how to make homemade hair conditioners in five minutes" Damon said, smirking.

She blushed. What was wrong with her? She was sitting beside the man who kidnapped her brother just a week ago. She was sitting with a bunch of killers. Serious Mode On.

She took another bite from her steak. "Don't mind him, Lena. Men just don't get it" Sarah said, smiling.

"What did I say? I happen to enjoy Elena blab on about makeup and all that shit. In fact, there was this one time when I had to sit and listen to her talk two fucking hours about the positive and negative effects of that sticky thing-baby what's that called?"

"Peel off mask"

"Yes…whatever she said. I mean this woman, right here, is obsessed about makeup and shopping." He mocked her, lovingly.

"I will admit. I am very girly" Elena said sheepishly.

"And I love that about you" Damon said looking at her adoringly.

She ignored him again.

"She is supposed to be girly and pretty, I mean for fuck sake, she won a beauty pageant." Sarah said, slightly jealous of all the adoration Elena was getting. Somehow she reminded her a lot of Paul's wife.

"I didn't win it. My best friend did" Elena said proudly.

"you're still prettier,"

A small blush crept on Elena's cheeks. Damon was always like this. It was like when he looked at her the whole world faded and she couldn't help but feel same. Were his eyes always this blue? Were they always this full of love and adoration for her? How could he possibly love her after she clearly declared she hated him.

"I got to try the hair conditioner, if it makes me as pretty as you," Sarah interrupted.

Elena sensed some insecurity in the way Sarah was talking. "You are beautiful." Elena said smiling.

"No. I am not-at least not like you or like-" Sarah trailed off, looking down. Everyone here knew her story. Everyone here on the table with the exception of Elena knew how she fell for a guy. Everyone knew she loved him from her heart. They had been in a relationship. She had even cut ties with her father so Paul wouldn't know about her reality.

Unfortunately, Paul did find out. He dumped her and begged her to stay away from him. In about a month to their breakup, Sarah found out Paul was already in relationship with a girl so much more beautiful than her.

"OH, Sarah! Not again!" Damon huffed. Bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I am sorry." Sarah said as she rose up, taking fast steps toward the restroom.

"I'll check." Elena said when Damon was about to get up.

..

..

"Are you okay?" Elena asked as she went toward Sarah.

She was applying eye liner again.

"My liner was all smudged up. Why didn't you tell me? Oh God! This is so embarrassing."

"No one noticed."

"Of course! Why would anyone notice me?" Sarah huffed.

"Sarah! What's wrong?" Elena said looking concerned.

"You just remind me of someone."

"Someone you hate?" Elena asked.

"No! I can never hate her. She makes him happy. Anything that makes him happy, I can never hate that."

"Sarah."

"Do you know about Paul?"

"Uh, Bonnie did tell me something." Elena confessed.

"His wife is very pretty you know. Just like you. Very beautiful." Sarah said wiping a tear with tissue.

"Why did he leave you?" Elena asked.

"Primarily because I was a monster. I belonged to a mob. My dad is the leader of mob gang." Sarah said biting her lip. "Even when I tried to change. I wasn't that person anymore Elena. I really did change after falling for him. He was my perspective on life. He was my hero." Sarah said smiling with tear filled eyes.

"I tried to become perfect for him. I tried to change. He was bringing me out of darkness but then as soon as he found out he pushed me back in, deeper this time. The only wrong thing I did was hide this side of me from him but Lena what choice did I have. Who would ever fall in love with a girl like me, a girl that works for a mob, surely no decent guy with right state of mind. Maybe, Damon is right. We aren't worth love."

"Paul told me I was average Elena. He told me I wasn't quarter as beautiful as his wife. He told me I was impure and trouble. He told me he hated me."

"Sarah, Listen to me. You're not average. Beautiful has nothing to do with looks. It's how you are as a person. You have a gold of a heart. And, I don't know why you do all this, you must have your reasons but you're not a lost cause. No matter how far you've gone you can always turn around."

"You really think that?"

"Paul isn't worth it. If he couldn't accept you the way you are. If he couldn't mend your broken soul, then he wasn't worth it. You deserve someone who accepts you with all the good and bad parts of you."

"I needed that." Sarah said hugging Elena.

"Give him a chance to Elena. He is just as scared of losing you as I was two years ago. Don't turn him into me." Sarah said after she pulled away.

..

..

"I told you so," Damon said as he noticed her swollen toes. He bent down unbuckling her shoes and sliding them out. The party was over, finally. She was too tired but her toes were killing her.

"Wait right here," he said as he disappeared.

He brought out a bucket full of water. "Put your feet in it, Cinderella."

"What's this?" she asked rising her eyebrows.

"Will you please listen to me for once?"

"I am fine. You should just go."

"Elena."

"Damon! For God sake I am tired, just leave me alone." She said annoyed.

"I'll leave you alone after you listen to me."

"Ugh!" she huffed.

She slowly slid her feet into the warm water. In about twenty minutes, when she took her feet out. He immediately dried her soaked feet with a towel and helped her with her socks. She instantly felt better. Her feet weren't hurting her too much anymore.

"Damon! What are you doing?"

"Pampering you."

"Damon!"

"Please! Elena! I swear I'll leave as soon as you fall asleep." he insisted.

She rolled her eyes but she fell back on bed, covering herself with comforter. She saw him take the bucket back. He came out a minute later and took the seat near her study table.

..

..

It was about two when she woke up. Her room was dark but she still felt comfortable which could only mean one thing. Damon was still here.

This was a strange thing. Elena had always been afraid of dark. She loved light. Even though she was a full on save energy supporter, she still left the lights on. The only time she was comfortable in dark was when Damon was close to her. Because only then she could feel a sense of security. She felt like nothing could ever harm her as long as he was present.

She looked up and just as she suspected he had fallen asleep on her study table. She rose up slowly walking toward him, preparing to throw another fit and kick him out of the room. But as soon as she approached him, her mind went blank.

He looked so innocent. Sleeping on one of her books. He was breathtakingly good looking she knew that. She had even been intimidated by that in the start. His features were sharp. He was beyond gorgeous. She smiled. Her hand involuntarily went to run through his soft hair. She almost giggled when he purred. Even in his sleep he could recognize her touch. A faint smile on his face.

She watched him for a while before she shook him slightly. "Damon! Damon! Wake up!"

"huh…" he said in a sleepy tone.

"You will hurt yourself. Come to bed with me." she said.

"Huh…" he was still half sleep. His eyes were hardly open. "Lena…" he murmured.

She helped him up and guided him to their bed. She didn't know what came over her but she wanted him to sleep next to her. Something was so innocent about him. She knew he wasn't aware of a single thing. He was a very heavy sleeper.

When she pushed him on bed, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to him earning a yelp from her. She tried to release herself but he held on stronger. He trapped her in his arms, dipping his face in her neck just like they use to sleep before she found out. She knew he had no idea what he was doing.

She didn't fight it. She liked being in his arms. "I love you." he murmured to her in a sleeping tone. Another habit of his, he would always tell her he loved her before he fell asleep.

He was asleep now. Her hands were on his chest. She traced her hands from his chest to his face. He looked so peaceful. So innocent. So perfect. He loved her a lot. He loved their child a lot. A child that wasn't even born yet. How could someone that had so much love in them be a monster? Obviously he must have very strong reasons. That wouldn't make what he did right but still he must have reasons.

He had so much love in him. He always made her feel special. Just his feelings about their baby stirred something inside her. He was impulsive and crazy and dangerous but he was hers. All hers. No! someone with so much love in them couldn't be lost cause. Her mum was right. There is always some good in someone. This was the good in him. He wasn't a lost cause. She could pull him out. She cupped his face, caressing his cheeks. "You're not a lost cause" she whispered. "I'll save you." She placed her lips on his forehead lightly.

All her tantrums, her declaration of hate, her pushing him from her swam before her eyes. "How could I hurt you?"

"How could I hurt someone I love so much?" she whispered.

"I'll save you Damon..." she whispered as she pressed her lips on his forehead again.

His grip on her tightened and she knew he was still asleep. This was his body's reaction to her.

She would talk to him. She would listen to his story. She will save him. With those thoughts she hid her face in the crook of his neck. For the first time in three weeks she had peaceful sleep.

..

..

Hello? Anyone alive?

Firstly thank you xDamonxElenax for reviews!

Another update. There is not much new in this chapter, but I'll make changes in the next chapters, here and there.

Review. If you like what you read. I like to read about your thoughts regarding these characters. Also, I like to see if DE fandom is still active or what.

 **I have another story in progress, for DE. 'In Love with the enemy (Bad blood). They are in Hogwarts, they despise each other and slowly fall in love, later to realize they have to face a great danger to be together. Hint. A law passes, banning pure bloods to ever be with muggle borns. It's like from hate to love kinda story. Do check that crap out too. And review. Because Reviews make me realize there are people reading and I'm not writing for ghost fandom. Lol**

 ***A writer told me they wrote a story inspired by fatal attraction, it's called Day and Night by DaddySadist. Do check that out. It has the same theme and characters as this ut with a different plot***

Bye guys, love!


	17. A rebel

**Chapter 16 : 'A rebel'**

..

..

Progress. Bull fucking crap. No progress at all. Instead he felt she was now completely shutting him out. Just a week ago, Damon woke up in Elena's arms and he completely freaked out. Because he knew as soon as she wakes up, she will start yelling at him and eventually she will kick him out of the room. And it wasn't that part that freaked him out, it was the part where her pregnancy hormones takes over her mind and she starts crying that freaked him out.

He promised to leave her as soon as she falls asleep and now here he was in their bed, holding onto her and for the life of him he couldn't figure out when his shit filled mind decided to jump in bed with his wife who hated him with passion.

Anyhow, one week had passed to that night. He used the spare room. Elena didn't throw tantrums anymore in fact she barely talked. She kept to herself most of the time and the only person who was lucky enough to have the privilege to converse with her was Bonnie.

Bonnie had made it her personal mission to not let him come in front of Elena even for a minute. She confronted him the day after he stayed the night in her room and warned him off her.

"Meredith clearly said she needs to stay as relaxed as possible. You're on the other hand get her worked up by just looking at her. So it would be so much better that you keep your distance from her," Bonnie said bravely.

He opened his mouth and then stopped. "I will give you credit for your courage but you need to think about the shit that comes out of your mouth," He seethed.

"Look! I am on your side on this but Lena needs time to process this situation. Just give her some space. You have been intimidating her too much lately,"

Ok. What the fuck? He thought. Intimidate Elena? Last he remembered he didn't have the balls to even talk back to her.

"Damon, Are you here?" Bonnie waved her hand in front of him.

"Yes, I am here. It's just that what you said was so goddamn stupid that I think I slipped in to a coma for a few minutes," He replied. "If you haven't noticed it's me who don't talk back. It's me who had been adjusting. It's me who had been taking whatever she threw at me," he added.

"You're the one who threatened her brother. You're also the one who forced her to stay even when she didn't want anything to do with you and Need I remind you that you're a dangerous criminal in her eyes that had done nothing but lie to her throughout the course of your relationship." Bonnie replied.

"I will be nice to me if I don't want bullets in my skull," he hissed.

"She is going through so much."

"And she needs me."

"No she doesn't. What she needs is for you to stay the fuck away while she figures this all out."

"Being my best friend's girlfriend doesn't give you the privilege to test my patience and talk back to me. I can still kill you without any regrets,"

"but being your wifey's bestfriend does give me that privilege," Bonnie chimed, smirking.

"Damon! I think Bonnie is right. I think you should keep your distance from her. Let her come to you. Elena had been through a lot. I don't want her stressed either. Meredith had been clear more than enough about that." Rose supported Bonnie.

Un-fucking-believable! But something about Rose's expression was serious. Like she knew something he didn't. So he listened to them, even though it killed him in the process. They all thought space was important for Elena right now but he felt like he was losing her.

She was eating properly. She was going to that shelter again where she worked. Bonnie was her full time security guard now because he still felt uncomfortable letting her go out alone. Unprotected and unshielded. She didn't protest at all when he ordered Sage to go with her. That was the only time in the whole week when she talked to him.

"I am taking Bonnie with me," she said softly.

"What no harsh words?" he asked, brows rose.

She shook her head and ignored him.

Bonnie was quick and eagerly took her job as her best friend's guard.

He would either find his wife reading or talking to Bonnie. At first, he was glad that she at least trusted Bonnie out of all of them but then soon he started envying her. He never knew when his envy turned into jealousy.

Elena needed time. She was emotionally drained. Plus, it was like her unborn baby was taking all her energy. She felt tired than usual. She felt like somehow her emotions heightened. One minute she felt all chatty and the next minute she felt emotionally devastated.

And then there were changes happening in her body that annoyed her a lot. Weight gain, breast tenderness, constant nausea and worst hair fall. Studying about them was one thing but experiencing them first hand was another thing.

She kept her distance from Damon. She wanted to hear his story. She wanted to talk to him. But first she had to get her thoughts straight. There was no way in hell she would ever want her baby involved with the things that he was in. Damon was important but her baby came first.

She could see the pain in his eyes when he tried to talk to her once or twice but she ignored him like he didn't exist. Bonnie witnessed that and she warned Damon off. Surprisingly, Damon listened to her and he had been keeping distance.

It's been a week now. A whole full week with keeping the distance from Elena. Enough is Enough. He picked up the chocolate fudge cake present on his kitchen counter and started eating his feelings by eating the cake. He had only took two bites when the girl that would clearly be the death of him came out of her room.

Her healthy breakfast was served. Her eyes rose up and for a second their eyes locked before she looked away. Just when he was going to go through self pity phase again that his wife didn't even want to see him, he noticed her eyes back on him, narrowing. She was finally paying him attention. After one week of being ignored by her. Then he noticed her eyes darted to his hands.

He instantly realized she wasn't looking at him but the dark chocolate fudge cake. Elena had strictly warned him off desserts. According to her, it was harmful to his health.

She rose up gracefully from couch and walked toward him. With a stern look she took the plate right from his hands and went toward the kitchen. Two minutes later she came back with a bowl full of his usual fruit salad and his orange juice.

She placed it in front of him, giving him a dangerous look before she went back to sit on couch. A smirk appeared on Damon's face which soon turned into a smile as he took the fork and started eating the fruit salad his wife made. She was mad at him but she still cared about his health. There was still hope. Maybe, just maybe, there could be a possibility that his wife still loved him.

..

..

Sneeze. Sneeze. Sneeze. "Are you okay?" Bonnie said rushing toward her. "I am fine," Elena replied giggling. Sneeze. "Why are you sneezing so much?" Bonnie said. "Quit being so paranoid. Just a lil-,"

Sneeze.

"I am calling Meredith." Bonnie said as she got up.

"Can I talk to Doctor Meredith?" Bonnie spoke on the phone.

"Yeah this is Bonnie Bennett. I am calling on behalf of Mrs. Elena Salvatore." she added to the other person.

"Hey! Mer! Listen Elena is sneezing a lot, no, she says she is fine. Aha…let me check-," she said as put her palm on Elena's forehead. "You're running a fever Lena," she scolded Elena.

"Yes, she is running fever. Aha, should I bring her up for a regular check up? Ok. It will save us trouble if you just come over here. Thankyou. See you soon then," Bonnie said as she hung up.

"Really Bonnie. It's just a little fever." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I am supposed to be taking care of you and I take my duties very seriously," Bonnie huffed as she dropped on the bed next to Elena.

Elena shook her head. "Besides, you're pregnant now, every sign alarms me, I have to make sure you're okay all the time."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Bon. I didn't actually mean it when I told Damon to appoint you as my guard. I just didn't want that bitch Sage following me around and I will feel more comfortable knowing you aren't out doing what you all do," she trailed off.

"Elena, this is who I am, I have to do this." Bonnie said sighing.

"Have you ever considered leaving all this?"

Sneeze. Cough. Cough.

"Ok! This is killing me." Elena said as Bonnie handed her glass of water.

She took a sip. "I think I caught flu."

"I told you a walk at night wasn't a good idea," Bonnie reminded her.

"Oh! That was definitely a bad idea." Elena said as she coughed again.

..

..

"It's getting worse, she is even shivering now," Bonnie said worriedly.

"Sore throat, headache, shivering, yup, just a viral fever. She will be okay after she takes these medicine. Run a warm bath too, eat lots of food, you'll be fine," Meredith said smiling.

"And I hab(have) this rubbing( running) Bose (nose)." Elena said sniffing. "I tod (told) you I'll be okay. I ab(am) a doctor too I bow (know) this stuff." Elena scolded Bonnie.

"You have specialized in neurological critical care, you're not an Ob-gyn. Bonnie did the right thing to call me." Meredith said as she checked her pulse.

"I bow(know) all I beed (need) is a little acetaminophen." Elena said rolling her eyes and coughing.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Tylenol," Meredith answered.

"Oh No! No! I have heard medicines are bad in pregnancy." Bonnie argued.

"Bob(Bon) Tylenol is perfectly safe. If my baby was born today and he had a fever, the doctors and nurses would give him Tylenol." Elena replied rolling her eyes.

"She is right Bonnie, her liver is gonna metabolize it. Don't worry the baby won't be even getting wee bit of it," Meredith agreed as she wrote down on her prescription pad.

A knock on the door startled them "Come in," Rose stormed in. "Elena! Honey! You okay?"

Elena nodded, coughing. "Is everything fine with her?" Rose asked Meredith.

"Just a little fever."

"Fever?"

"Nothing to worry about-. Where is Damon?" Meredith asked.

"He-he-, did someone inform him?" Rose asked looking at Bonnie.

"I was gonna call him in a bit." Bonnie replied sheepishly.

"Bonnie! You know how he gets when we don't inform him about stuff related to Lena. This is the don's darling we're dealing with." Rose scolded her.

"I ab(am) okayyy." Elena whined.

"You will be answering him." Rose said to Bonnie.

"I will kick you out of my room if you don't stop threatening my best friend." Elena spat to Rose. Rose pressed her lips.

"So Elena and the baby, both are okay? Right?" Rose asked Meredith.

"She isn't experiencing any abdominal pain or contractions so we are safe." Meredith answered. "as for Elena, she is gonna feel like shit for a few days."

"You don't say." Elena said as her head fell back on pillow.

..

..

Night. Another night all alone in those cold sheets. Loneliness and despair, anguish and pain. Not that he didn't deserve it. The plus side was Elena was still here. She was still with him. She was living in the same house as him. It was better to have her close to him and hate him then her gone somewhere else with someone else.

Jerome, the kitchen staff member, served him his dinner on the dining table. "Ma'am wasn't well today." Jerome informed.

He stiffened. "Which Ma'am?"

"Mrs. Elena Salvatore, sir."

"Fuck!" he got up and stride toward her room. "Hey!" Bonnie stopped him, blocking his way.

"Mind telling me what's wrong with my wife?"

"Just a bit fever…"

"Fever? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" he panicked.

"We called Meredith, everything is fine, it's just a viral fever." Bonnie informed.

"And you didn't tell me this because-,"

"She didn't want you to find out."

"I will deal with you later. Right now! I have to see her."

"No! You can't." Bonnie blocked his path.

"I swear if you don't get out of my way now I'll put you six feet down in the ground without so much as thinking once." he snarled. Bonnie winced a bit and moved out of his way. He barged in without knocking.

"Baby…" he trailed off as he saw her.

Sniffing, coughing and laying down. His wife looked like an angel even now. Red puffy eyes, disheveled and messy hair and rosy cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I ab(am) coughing and sbeezing(sneezing) and hurtbing(hurting) what does it look like?" she snapped.

"Do you still have fever?" he said kissing her forehead to check temperature.

"I am gobba(gonna) throw up." she said. Before he could react or she could have gotten up, she threw up on him. "Oh! God!" she murmured as she started crying.

"It's okay." he cooed as he threw off his shirt.

"No! I am-oh god," she took out a tissue and blew her nose. "Get out of here." she spat.

"Why?"

"because I look ugly."

"Not again. No, you don't look ugly."

"Get out,"

"Elena! You need-," he trailed off when she ran toward washroom throwing up again. He was behind her in a second. She wiped off her face.

"Hey, hey." he cooed as he scooped her in his arms and walked toward the bed. "It's dirty," she said making a face. "And it smells-,"

"I'll take you to my room." he suggested.

..

..

Wrapped up around him was his beautiful and really ill wife. She was sleeping. He changed the wet strips again. Her fever was not exactly gone but she was still better then how she was an hour ago. Rose offered to help him but she was his responsibility. "Through sickness and health…" One of their vows.

He stayed up, changing the strips again. He picked up the thermometer on her bedside and checked her temperature again. "100°" he murmured. She opened her eyes, groaning. "Baby, you okay?" he asked.

"I feel like throwing up every ten seconds, my head hurts like hell and…" Cough. "and my throat hurts, I feel ecstatic," she spat.

He chuckled. "It will take time for the meds to take effect. You'll be up and throwing fits in no time,"

She ignored his comment and shifted on bed. "Do you need anything, baby,"

She shifted again. "Water," He nodded as he handed her a glass. "I feel cold. I need some sheets."

"No, baby, we need to cool you down a bit, you still have fever" he said as he changed the strips on her forehead and her arms. "I am disgusting, why are you even here?" she whined. "Ugh, my hair," she said as she struggled to get them off her face. He held her burning face, brushing her hair off her face. "you look just fine. Pretty I might add with that red nose and,"

"Oh God! Not again," she said as she pushed him clasping her mouth with her hand.

"Bucket is right under the bed, you can vomit in it," he instructed.

He handed her tissues as soon as she was done. She wiped her lips. "Should I call Meredith?"

"It's just morning sickness,"

"At 2 in the night?"

"YOUR KID DOES THIS A LOT OKAY. This is so not morning sickness, this is-this-, throughout the day and the night sickness-," she said, crankily.

"This is all your fault," she added.

"What did I do?"

"You have to just stick it inside me. No? Told you to be careful a million times but No? Oh God!" she said as she threw up in the bucket again.

"As much as I remember you enjoyed me sticking it in you as much as I did,"

She fell back on bed, exhausted. "My head hurts," she groaned. He massaged her scalp. She relaxed a bit.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked.

She nodded, eyes still closed.

"You're gonna be okay soon baby,"

"I am better,"

He kept massaging until she fell asleep again. He checked her temperature again. "99.6°" he murmured. Well, at least her fever was getting better. He texted Meredith about continuous vomiting. She told him to look out for blood in vomiting.

Ok. This was the most disgusting thing to do. Check someone's throw up. Ugh! He cursed himself for being a brainless love fool as he peeked in vomit bucket and immediately felt like throwing up too. "Nope, no blood," he replied to her text. Meredith replied telling him Elena was all okay and all she needed was a little Peppermint tea.

In about ten minutes he returned from kitchen with a cup. "Lena, baby,"

"Hmmm…"

"Are you awake?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she said opening one eye.

"What's this?" she said eyeing the cup.

"Meredith says this will help with vomiting," he said handing her the cup.

"How is my girl now?" he asked kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes in great reprieve. That felt good. His touch always felt good. Comforting. She took a sip. "Eww…"

"You have to drink it all,"

"but it tastes soo-,"

"you made me drink it when I was sick," he reminded her of the second week of their honeymoon. She glared at him before taking a sip again. "I can't…It's just…"

"you will feel better,"

"Yucks."

In about a minute, she started groaning again. "What's wrong now?"

"My feet they hurt," she said in between sobs. "Oh Baby! Why are you always crying?" he said as he crawled to her feet placing them in his lap.

"Do we have rosemary oil?" he asked.

"In my drawer on the left."

In about a minute he returned, taking his place putting her feet back on his lap. Rubbing some oil on his palms before he started massaging her feet. She peeked at him through her half closed eyelids.

He was frowning, concentrating on making her feel better. No cockiness. No attitude. He wasn't earning himself any brownie points. She knew he genuinely wanted to make her feel better.

Damon couldn't see her in pain. She was ill. She was so weak. He wanted her to feel better. No wonder she had been quiet all week. She didn't have energy in her to fight. His little nugget was draining her. Now that he thought about it instead of gaining weight she looked weaker if you don't count slight out of tone previously flat stomach.

He looked so adorable as he concentrated on her foot, massaging it. She smiled. He looked sleepy but he widened his eyes to stay awake. He switched foot and started massaging it. He yawned. "How are you feeling now?" he asked in his sleepy tone.

"They still hurt," she lied. She was just messing with him. She wanted to see if he would get annoyed. Surprisingly, he didn't look annoyed at all.

His eyes narrowed. Without complaining he worked on her feet, switching it one after another. It's been thirty minutes now. Enjoying his touch, she felt asleep. She woke up three hours later. "Damn, this fever is really messing with my sleep schedule." She felt weight on her feet. "Shit." Ok. She totally forgot to tell him she felt better now.

Bent over on his knees, laying his head on her knees using his arms as pillow, glorious as ever, he was sleeping peacefully. "This does not look comfortable."

He looked like a kitten curled up around her. Running her fingers through his hair. "Damon…Baby…Wake up! You are gonna hurt yourself," she shook him.

"Whaaat? I just slept…" he whined.

She coughed. And he stiffened. "Are you okay?' he rubbed his puffy sleep deprived eyes.

"You're exhausted."

"I am okay. How are you feeling?" he said in his sleepy tone.

"My throat's still sore but I guess no fever and I don't feel like throwing up." she said weakly.

"I will get someone to make breakfast for you," he said as he rose up.

He spent the day with her. They didn't much talk but they didn't fight either. The only plus side to her illness was she stayed curled up to him throughout the day. She slept most of the day while he was up catching up with some work related accounts.

He hid the files when she started shifting in bed. She still despised what he did. He didn't want to disturb her related that.

"You're up?"

"Yeah…" Elena replied stretching.

"How are feeling? Do you feel nauseous? Do your feet hurt again? Does your head hurt? Should I call Meredith?"

She giggled. "We have called Meredith seven times since last night plus I am okay. I just feel very hungry."

"what do you wanna eat?" he asked instantly.

"Pizza."

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell! Meredith said you need to eat something light, how about soup?" he said rolling his eyes.

"I want pizza."

"You will start throwing up again. I am not going through that"

"If you're so much disgusted by me Why don't you just leave?" she replied, harshly. Insecurity visible on her face. She was a mess while he looked glorious as ever.

"What? No, you were so miserable yesterday. You were in pain. I can't bear that." he said earnestly, his eyes supporting his statement.

She hated it. She hurt him so much. Even now she did. She couldn't help but notice that he had done nothing but love her. Even after she repeatedly told him to leave her alone. That's when she had decided to listen to him. To his side of the story. Warm tears trickled down her eyelids. "Oh No." she heard him groan. "Don't cry," he said jumping slightly on her side of the bed. "Elena, I mean it baby. I will buy you as many pizzas as you want but right now you can't eat anything too solid-,"

"It's not that…"

"Oh you're still mad at that whole you don't look good thing because really you do, I mean with the puffy nose and these rosy cheeks and even you blowing nose or throwing up haven't made you less attractive to me. You're still and always will be the most beautiful girl to me…" he assured her cupping her face.

She stared into his eyes, tears still rolling down. "You're my heaven Elena. You're everything a man would die for but too bad for them. I have the privilege of keeping you all to myself. I could stare at you forever and I'd still feel like I haven't had enough of you." he said gazing into her eyes.

She smiled. "Too sappy."

"Only for you Baby."

"but it's not that either."

"What?"

"These are just my mood swings. Comes with pregnancy," she said giggling.

"Oh for fuck sake, really?" he groaned falling back on bed.

"Damon…"

"Hmmm…"

"I have done nothing but hurt you, why do you still look at me like this? why aren't you mad at me? Why do you still love me?"

He smiled looking at her. His hand rose to cup her cheeks again he bent down to kiss her cheek. "I deserved it. I deserved all the hatred in the world. I have done some real bad stuff and someone out there still thought to make you for me I can never be mad at you."

"but why me?"

"Because you are full of love and kindness. Look at you, feeling all guilty because you have been rude to a killer for just two weeks. I lied to you, I deceived you. I deserve it. No one loved me Elena not before you came into my life. I knew I just had to have you. I just had to make you mine. Your eyes are breathtaking, so full of raw emotions. Being around you makes everything better. You were my turning point Elena."

"I don't get it, Damon. I didn't even know who you really were. How could I make any difference?" she asked her hand covering his hands on her cheeks.

"You can't get it. You haven't been in dark like I have been. You have been through so much and yet you smile like you have no worry in world. You love and care so much about everyone. Your mum, your dad, your brother, your best friend even those kids from shelter. I wanted to add myself to the list of people you loved. You look for good in everyone. Let it be Anna who cheated your brother or me who lied to you and deceived you the whole time, yes, you did hurt me a lot but that was a logical reaction." He took a break and flinched as if remembering how she treated him.

"I had been a monster Elena. Still am. But you, somehow you bring the good in me. In fact you are the good in me. And I need some good in my life because without you there is awful amount of darkness." his forehead dropped on hers.

"I want to know you Damon…the real you."

"You will hate me even more."

"I don't hate you."

"That's not what you said a week ago."

"I was a bitch a week ago."

"you sort of were."

"I am sorry I hurt you so much."

"You did hurt me a lot, every part of me hurt when you use to push me away when I tried to come near you," he said almost shaking.

"I am sorry,"

"and you destroyed me and crushed me when you told me you hated me, I don't want you to hate me Lena, I won't be able to live"

"I am sorry." she whispered apologies.

"I want to know you." she added.

"I will tell you everything now…" he said, she noticed tears rolling down his eyes. His eyes seemed frantic. He looked like he couldn't believe this moment was true. He looked so broken, so hurt. She could feel his yearning for her. For her forgiveness. For her understanding. For her love. He wanted nothing but her love.

She pressed her lips to his forehead and he sighed in great reprieve. Closing his eyes at contact. "I will listen and I'll understand but not now."

"No. No. You have to hear it now. You have to listen to me." he begged.

"I am not going anywhere. I will listen to you. I know there must be reason behind everything you did." She said cupping his face.

"I need some time to figure out some stuff, but I am not giving up on you or us. I will save you Damon, you're mine and I am never gonna give up on you," she said caressing him.

When he dived in to kiss her she dodged him, yelping. "Elena Please." he begged. "I have a viral flu you dumbass…" she said poking his nose "and I'm really hungry," she reminded.

"Ops. Forgot that completely. I'll be right back,"

..

..

"First trimester is really difficult but once you're through this you will LOVE second trimester," Her mum chimed. She could see the excitement on her mother's face on her iPad screen.

"What's so special about that?" Damon asked his head resting on her shoulder.

"It's the time when she starts showing," Her mom beamed.

Damon looked at her in awe. She ignored his stare. "and the sex. Oh! You will have a raging libido, Lena. It's like you can't get enough of it," Miranda added to embarrass her.

"MOM!" Elena shouted, alarmed.

"Wow." she heard Damon whisper. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I am just messing with you." Miranda said in between giggles. "You should have seen your face."

"That's it! Mom!"

Her mum laughed hysterically. "Oh don't be so prude."

"I am not a prude but I still don't want my mum to discuss that with me that too in front of this guy," she pointed at him. He smirked.

"Oh-Oh! I gotta go now, kids. I have to help Jenna with the New year party."

"Love you mum!"

"Love you too my baby, bye Damon,"

"Bye Miranda,"

And as soon as the call disconnected.

"I need to talk to you." She said weakly lacing her fingers through his.

Were her fingers always this soft? Did her touch always bring tingles down his spine just like it did now?

"Sure…"

"I want to go out,"

"Sure. Take Bonnie with you," he replied. Not like she ever asked for his permission.

"I want to go out with YOU."

He narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "We need to talk this out." she said looking down at her hand clasped tightly in his.

"Sure…umm…Let me ask Kevin to take out the car," he said, he was ecstatic that she was talking to him again. His brain wasn't doing much thinking.

"No. No. Not like that," she shook her head.

"What Elena? Just say it."

"We have a lot to talk about, but not here, we need a break from all of this, these guards and security measures and all your stuff. I wanna go away for a while with you," she explained.

"I don't understand." he said narrowing his eyes.

"A trip or vacation or whatever. Just you and I. No guards. No security measures. No luxury hotels or anything. Just a simple trip. You and I for a while, all alone." She explained looking at him.

If this turned out to be a dream he was going to be majorly pissed. Elena wanted to be alone with him. That meant she wanted to give them a real chance at talking it out. One problem though.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"because it's dangerous. We can go but I'll have to take necessary security measures for you." he said as he held both of her knuckles.

"I don't need security measures. I have you." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"but…"

Elena hated herself for using his love for her against him like that but this was her last chance. "Please, just you and me. I want to hear your story. I want us to work it out. But not here where everything reminds me of-of-what you did to my brother. I want us to have a fresh start Damon. Baby please Just me and you and our little nugget." She begged, her doe eyes wide and pleading.

"You will protect me. Nothing can harm us with you on my side. Please Baby Please." she begged.

"Okay." he agreed immediately without even so much as thinking. His brain never functioned properly when she casted the spell of her doe eyes on him like that.

"I love you." she said hugging him. His hands immediately circled her body. Sighing in content.

Elena noticed his body tremble a bit. Running her hands down his neck to his back. The only thing that could save him, the only thing that could bring him out of that world was her love, affections and understanding. Her baby could have a functional family if she managed to push the right buttons at the right time.

He nuzzled her hair and cooed sweet nothings to her. She loves him again. He couldn't believe his ears but she told him she loves him and he would do anything to keep it that way. Smiling he dipped his head in her neck and kissed it.

..

..

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Rose shouted.

"I am gonna do what she wants me to do. I am just getting her back. She is finally opening up to me again and she told me she loves me." he said excitedly as he munched on his breakfast.

"Yes, she told you she loves you because she knows that's what you want to hear. You lost all your thinking ability again. God! How can you be so stupid?" Rose seethed.

"What's your problem Rose?" he said glaring. "I thought you'll be happy about this."

"Damon! Sweetie! I am very really happy for you. I am glad that Elena stopped being a bitch to you and is finally taking a chance with you but I can't allow you to do this." Rose said.

"Can't allow me? Excuse me! Last time I checked I'm still the boss." Damon spat.

"You won't be, if you continue being Elena's slave."

"What's your problem Rose?"

"Damon! Look! Elena here doesn't know our rules. She isn't aware of the danger she is putting you both in, when she said she wanted to go without security. Come on! Damon! Klaus is still out there."

"I'm strong enough to protect both of us." he answered shrugging.

"Why the sudden change? Why did Elena suddenly decide to grant you a chance? Last time I checked she hated you a week ago?" Rose said.

"Because she loves me," he answered taking another bite.

"Damon. She is expecting you to change. I think she thinks she will manage to convince you to leave all this behind if she gets you far from us," Rose said getting up.

"We will talk it out. It's none of your business."

"Of course. It's my business. You're my brother. Zach will kill both of you if he gets even a whiff of all this. We work for Zach. You can't leave all this." Rose reasoned.

"So, what do you want me to do? huh! Tell Elena that I can't give her one single thing she asked me for. She wants my time. She is uncomfortable with all this security stuff. We are suffocating her. I have been begging her to give me one more chance and now that she is giving me I just blow it. No! I am going with her. I will manage Zach…"

"Damon, you can't go without security…"

"Watch me."

"I just need a time out for a while. I am taking Elena to our cabin in Rimini." He added.

"Zach is already mad at you for neglecting your duties Damon. You aren't focusing on work. I don't think he will allow you," Rose reasoned.

"I have done enough work in past eight years for him…"

"I am telling you Elena is expecting you to leave all this behind. She will be doing everything in her power to convince you to leave this. You're bat shit crazy when it comes to her and I am scared you'll end up doing something you'll regret." Rose stopped him again.

"I maybe bat shit crazy about her but I know the real deal. My brother and Elena will both end up dead if I so much as think of betraying or leaving Zach. I have a kid on the way. I am going to be extra careful. I just need this time with Elena to fix us. I can't lose her again Rose." Damon said shaking his head.

Rose sighed heavily. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist when Elena begs him with her doe eyes. He didn't have the capability to think straight when it came to his wife. Looks like she would have to take matters in her own hand.

..

..

Flights. Damon used to hate flights but he wasn't complaining now. Not when he had his beautiful pregnant wife in his arms. She was sleeping, using his chest as pillow. He held her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips kissing them. She nuzzled his neck, moaning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright positions. Thank you."

"Baby. Baby, Wake up. We are landing," he murmured in her ear.

"Ugh!" she woke up going back on her side of the seat. He helped her with the seat belt.

"Oh God! No!" she murmured. He hurriedly handed her a bag. She vomited in it. "It's okay," he said as he rubbed her back. "Being pregoo is so hard. You try being a pregnant woman for one day. HE drains all my energy. He won't let me sleep. I am always throwing up and I am fat. I am getting fatter day by day," she groaned as she handed him back the bag. He didn't seem disgusted at all as he discarded it in the bin.

Out of everything, this pained him. She couldn't sleep comfortably anymore due to the baby. Her morning sickness was any time but morning sickness.

"Look at how fat I am" she pointed toward her slightly out of tone stomach. "Baby, How is SHE supposed to grow if you won't get fat?"

"It's not a girl. It's going to be a boy," she corrected him.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"If it's a girl. We will have another one after this one turns two and in our 'le sexy time' I get to be on top whenever I want." he bargained.

She blushed slightly. They haven't done more than kissing since they made up. She decided to put that on hold until they have solved all these issues. She needed time. But she also knew she had to show she was ready to forgive him completely. She had to make him comfortable enough before she demanded his withdrawal from his …his gang.

"and if I win then?"

"Whatever you want."

"Make breakfast for me?" she said smiling.

"Of course," he replied smiling.

"Do the dishes for lifetime?"

"Done."

"Love me forever?" she said.

"I will love you with every ounce of my being forever." he promised cupping her face. His eyes frantically looking at her. She smiled again. He still couldn't believe she was giving him a chance again.

"Thank you."

"Huh." she asked.

"For giving me this chance again."

"I didn't have any choice." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know I haven't made it easy on you. I am practically forcing you to stay and I-," she shut him up with a kiss. "I don't have any choice because I know I can't survive without you Damon." She said against his mouth.

"We will talk about this later okay not now." she added pecking him again.

..

..

"This is where we are staying," Elena asked as she entered a small cabin.

This house was different then all the other two houses. While their house back in States and in Glurns were luxurious. This was nothing in comparison to that. It was a small cottage. Elegant and beautiful but small with a lawn on front and the most ridiculous white picket fence. She smiled.

"I know it's not too big but the cabin that I hired needs to be cleaned and…" he trailed off when she squealed. "This is so beautiful and cozy."

"Ummm." he bit is lower lip.

"Can't we stay here?"

"but it's too small."

"but I love it." she squealed as she checked one of the rooms and twirled dramatically.

"Please! Let's stay here," she said looking at him.

"Sure, I will call Riley and let him know we won't need the cabin." he said agreeing immediately.

..

..

 _"So! You want a big house with a pool and a garden with a tall, dark and dashing guy for a husband and two children?" Damon asked with a smirk._

 _"No. Not a big house. I prefer small, cozy houses with two to three rooms although a lawn wouldn't be such a bad idea. And nope I don't need tall, dark and dashing guy-looks are the last thing on my list of priorities …" Elena replied with a warm smile._

Snippets of their first date flashed before his eyes. As she danced around the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

She didn't like big houses. She wanted a small house where they could have their own privacy. He paid attention to everything she said, how could he miss this particular detail. "Can you do rest of the dishes I gotta go take a shower?"

"Nope. Do it yourself. According to our schedule it's your night to do the dishes," he reminded her smirking. "Of course, you can still change your mind about the cleaning crew," he added. She had thrown a fit when he was just about to call cleaning crew. "No. I don't need people swarming around my house Thank you very much. I can do all my work by myself." she replied stubbornly.

When she whined again about how there were bits of food in sticking in her nails. He walked over toward the sink, sighing heavily, taking charge of washing the dishes. "I spoil you too much." he groaned.

"I love you" she said hugging him from his back, raising on her toes.

"You better"

"All done…" he said wiping his hands off from a tissue.

"Now…" he said eyeing her.

"I know what you want." she said narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, we have a bed to christen," he replied just as playfully. It had been awhile. Three weeks two days to be exact. And they still haven't talked everything through. Jumping to sex was a bad idea but she knew what she was doing.

"but before that, we need to talk" he finally voiced something he had been dreading. She laced her fingers through his fingers and dragged him out slowly toward a room they had decided was going to be their bedroom for awhile.

Pushing him on the bed, she crawled on top of him. "Hmmm. You're right. But, let me get this straight Damon. No more lies. No more secrets. This is your last chance and it's not because you're powerful and I can't go even if I want too. I genuinely want to give you a chance…" she said in a strong tone.

"I know." he answered biting his lip, lost in a thought.

"You can trust me Damon, I promise you I am ready to understand,"

"What changed, Elena?"

"Huh."

"A week ago you didn't give a flying fuck about me. You hated me. What changed?"

"You love me." she replied shrugging.

"Of course I do but that's not…"

"What I mean to say is…I realized that you love me and you love our unborn child. That kind of love can only come from someone who has some good in them. I am gonna latch on to that. I don't hate you Damon. I can never hate you-but what you did with Jeremy-It still-," she trailed off, closing her eyes.

"and I am really sorry for that, I didn't mean him any harm Lena. I would never hurt anyone you love. I was desperate and I just wanted you back. You don't know the danger you were in. There are a lot of people out there, my enemies, who want to hurt you just to get back at me." he said holding her hand, kissing her fingertips.

"I will let this one slide but if you ever so much as look at my family, my friends and my brother especially my brother the wrong way. I won't be staying again. That will be end for us." She said looking at him.

"I won't I promise."

She waited for him to start. He took a deep was it. He was finally going to open up. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here. I promise nothing will change. I am not gonna leave you." she cooed. She knew he needed to hear that. He was afraid his past would scare her away. She wasn't going to get scared by him. She already knew the worst part. She needed to hear what made him that person.

"Promise?"

She could hear his heart speed up.

"Promise." she replied, smiling.

..

..

"He didn't take anyone with him Kol. He is all alone with her. I know they are somewhere near the northern side. I can't exactly pin point their location but I am working on it," Kevin said.

Kol couldn't help but smirk. Damon and his wife were both all alone. He could taste his revenge. He had waited for this moment too long. One year. One solid year of yearning for revenge.

"I dropped them off at the airport myself." Kevin added.

"Great work Kevin. Keep that up and I'll double the amount I promised." Kol said smirking.

Kevin nodded and left. Kol fell on his bed, smirking.

Damon had kept his wife well hidden and safe from all of the bad kind in their world. Kol couldn't help but appreciate his security team. He had been tailing Elena since the day his brother was put behind the bars. Time and time again, she had been within arm's reach but he couldn't so much as touch her.

There was always one of them around her. The security tightened when they moved to Italy. She was well protected. But not for long now. Not when they didn't have a single guard around them. It was just a matter of time. He needed to be patient for a little more time.

He knew Elena was Damon's weakness. Heck, everyone knew now. But, Damon was strong. He had Zach and Voltaire's power behind him. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the hell would he decide to go with his darling wife all alone, unguarded when he had a line of enemies just waiting for a chance to kill him. Did Damon really think he would forget what he did to him? No. He lost the love of his life so how come his enemy gets a happy ending.

Now, he waited. He was waiting for one chance when Damon will turn his back and he would pounce in and snatch his reason to live. The best part, Damon would have to live with the fact that he was the reason of the death of his wife. The love of his life.

..

..

"I talked to Jeremy," Caroline said to the blonde, green eyed man in front of her.

"What did Jeremy say?"

"Apparently that son of a bitch had threatened him. He forced him to pick between Anna and Elena. He threatened to kill Anna if Jer didn't convince Elena to stay with him. That fucking retard is obsessed with her," Caroline said in between heavy sobs.

"Care! I promise you. I'll save her."

"How will you save her when you don't even know where he is? I don't understand Stefan. Why couldn't you reach her before? God knows where she is? Sometimes I wonder if she is even alive. I can't imagine how scared she will be right now. What if he hurts her? What if he kills her?" she said frantically.

"I don't know Care. What I got from Susan, one of the cleaning staff was that she put up a real fight. Elena wouldn't let him even close to her. She said that Elena fought him off but he had told her pretty clearly that he didn't care what she wanted. She was his whether she likes it or not." Stefan said with hatred in his tone. God! He hated his brother.

His brother was keeping that girl captive. He couldn't imagine how Elena would be feeling right now. Probably scared, while his brother took advantage of her without her consent. That was what he was taught. Snatch it if they don't give it to you the easy way. But, Elena was HIS love. He loved that girl with his heart and soul and he will save her from the monster his brother was.

"She isn't a thing Stefan. I already lost my Tyler. I am not gonna lose my best friend too."

"How did you know Damon was involved with Tyler's accident?" Stefan said with disgust in his tone.

"He had been getting threatening phone calls for a while. They wanted him to do something in Mayor's office I don't exactly know details. We informed Matt about it. Matt tried to help us track down the people who wanted Tyler to do their shit for them. We were getting threatening calls on and off."

"Aha."

"I told Tyler that we should inform high authorities about this. It took awhile for Tyler to agree because he suspected his superior officers were involved too . He talked to Mr. Leroy, his senior, regarding this. Mr. Leroy assured us that he will inform the Mayor about the threatening messages and he will help us and just when I thought that we would get rid of those people for good I get call from hospital that my fiancé died in a car accident."

"It can't be a coincidence." Stefan interjected.

"It wasn't."

"The car that hit him belonged to Smiths Co and guess who recently took control of their company?"

"Damon."

"Yes! We tracked down the driver who deliberately crashed his car with Tyler's."

"And."

"he told us he was ordered by Aaron Jones."

"Aaron is Lorenzo's brother." Stefan said.

"I know Enzo. Matt and I put two plus two and we knew it was Damon. Everything we heard about the Salvatores. Everything our law school teacher told us was true." Caroline said wiping her tears.

"I am sorry Caroline."

"No! Don't be. It's not your fault your brother is a monster." Caroline spat. "He took away my fiancé and my best friend from me, I will rip him apart."

"and things with Jeremy?"

"Jeremy came to my house sometime last week. He looked devastated like something was eating him up. I cornered him. He blabbered everything. He told me he still had people appointed by Damon to tail him. One word and they will kill him. He begged me to save Elena. He told me how Elena cried and begged him to leave them but he didn't listen. He demanded her to stay in exchange for her brother's life."

"I thought Elena might change him. This was the only reason I let him marry her. Had I known how much of a selfish prick and a monster he was, I would have died to save her from him." Stefan said hitting the table in rage.

"I tried to get to her but there was always someone with her I couldn't risk it." Stefan said dropping on couch again.

"Would do you think happened? Where do you think he could have taken her?" Caroline said looking at him.

"I don't know, according to Susan only Rose knows."

"but I am gonna track them down Caroline I promise you. For now let's just hope Elena stays strong and Damon doesn't end up killing her in his frustration to make her love him." Stefan said.

..

..

Holding her hand he brought it to his lips. Kissing Elena's fingertips then her knuckle. "Look at me! How am I supposed to forgive you if you don't let me in. How am I supposed to love you if I don't even know who you really are," She whispered, encouraging. "I don't think anyone can love me after I tell you things I did."

"I am sorry I am not what you wanted Elena." he added getting up.

"Hey! Look at me! I am here and I promise I won't run," she cupped his face, planting feathery kisses. On his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips.

"Before I tell you everything you should know that when I saw you I knew were mine Elena. Suddenly I wanted to be so much more and I wanted to see the world from a softer glow and if you ever leave me I know I will become an animal. I need you in my life because without you the darkness will suffocate me."

"I am not fond of dark either." she said jumping on his lap. She laced both of her hands with his, dropping her head on his shoulder. Her back against his chest. She tied both of their hands on her stomach. Waiting. He dipped his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. Pause. A long pause.

"I don't remember much happy times when I was a kid, Elena. All I remember is crying. My mum use to cry a lot. I didn't know it then. But she used to lit up like a fire fly when my dad use to visit. He didn't used to live with us. It was just me and mum and a lot of house staff."

Pause.

"Of course, I noticed that I had all the toys in the world and all the people looking after me, like you once said. I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Not exactly, the scenario. I had everything except for my parents. My dad off somewhere doing God knows what and my mum crying after him."

Deep breath.

"I was about seven, when I heard my mum crying hysterically. There was a kid in my dad's arms of about three year old. All blonde and cute. (smirk) Stefan of course. I loved him. I always wanted a sibling. My mum didn't look thrilled like I was. She shouted and cried. Apparently, my dad cheated on her with some slut. She ended up being pregnant with his child. So as soon as she gave birth to him she handed him to dad. Women like that don't want to be bothered with kids."

Scoff.

"So ultimately, dad dropped him off at home because he couldn't bother with a kid. He was way too busy for that. My mum refused to take his responsibility. Made sense though, the woman could barely tolerate me, why on earth would she bother bringing up some other woman's kid."

He paused.

"He was handed over to the same babysitter that took care of me. Oblivious to my mother's hostility toward Stefan, I took care of Stefan. I don't why though. But he was weak and helpless and the idea of having sibling thrilled me."

"I am very good with kids Elena" he said looking at her. "Probably because of all the practice I did with Stefan," he added.

"He was MY baby brother and I had no problem sharing my stuff with him. We drove our babysitter nuts together. My mom didn't approve though. She hated Stefan. She tried to keep him away from me. As a persistent as I was and am till now, I didn't give a shit what my mum felt and I continued being the older brother to my half brother. This resulted in her resenting me. She thought I betrayed her or something. She pushed me away even further. I barely was aware of existence of my mother in our house. My world was my school, my studies and my baby brother. That was a bittersweet time of my life. I barely got to see my parents but I had a brother to dot on, Stefan and I were best friends, Lena. We could die for each other if it came to that."

His smile faded.

"Everything was okay at least from me until I was 12. I remember they were shouting down the hall. Me and Stefan were hiding behind the curtains.

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"You mean to tell me that all this time when you disappeared you were off killing people?" a shrill voice came from the hall.

"Lily. Listen to me."

"NO! NO! NO! I can't take this…"

"So! What are you gonna do about this?"

"I'll tell the cops and get your sick ass locked up for good."

Slap. Slap. Slap.

"Mum-," A 12-year-old black haired frail boy ran toward his mother.

"Don't hit her please." he pleaded.

"Seb!" he shouted.

"Sir." a tall well built man appeared from his father's back.

"Take the kids to their room and lock them up."

..

..

over

..

..

"He hit your mum," Elena gasped.

"It was kinda normal thing after that."

..

..

flashback

..

..

His mother was crying hysterically. Her lower lip bleeding. Eyes swollen. Wounds scattered on her arms. Damon dipped the cotton in an antiseptic and brushed it softly on his mother's arm. Lily hissed.

"It's going to be okay mum. I am here." he comforted her. "He is a killer Damon. Your father is a killer. I can't live with him. This is all blood. We have been living on the money that is made by killing people, money made by spilling blood." His mum said crying.

He felt revolted. Money coming from killing. That meant all his food also came from money that were made by killing someone.

"Mum. Mum. I am here for you. I will save you."

"You will save me?" She seethed. She obviously wasn't in her right state of mind. "Get away from me." she pushed him. "You're his son. You're just gonna be like him…" she spat.

..

..

over

..

..

"Oh! God. No" she said concerned, turning around. He wasn't looking at her. He looked down as if ashamed. "She wasn't wrong though, look at me."

"No! Baby! No!"

"She considered everyone her enemy. Some psychological issue I guess-wouldn't blame her. She stayed fifteen years with a man that turned out to be the boss of mafia gang."

..

..

flashback

..

..

"I will leave with Damon if you don't stop this." Lily warned the drunken man seething in front of her.

"You can go to hell for all I care but my son stays here." Giuseppe seethed snatching his hand from his mother.

"Mum! I don't wanna go! Stefan's here."

"Shut up." she shouted as she dragged him to her side again.

"Lily! Stop this fucking non sense and go back to your room."

"What if I don't?"

"You really want to know the answer to that." he said clenching his fists.

"Dad please…" Damon pleaded. He knew that look. He knew what that look followed.

"You fucking ass…" her words were left in her mouth when Giuseppe's fist connected with her jaw. "I won't have anyone talk back to me." his father shouted.

"NO! Mommy." Damon said panting, looking at his mother who had apparently fell down due to the blow.

"Can someone take this one back to his room?" Giuseppe shouted. "Please don't hurt her again." he pleaded. "She deserves it. She has made my life a living hell. I am gonna show her just how worthless she is."

"Where will you go? Huh? Lily? You ran away with me from your town 15 years ago. They won't ever take you back-you're stuck here with me whether you like it or not." he said grabbing a fist full of her hair and shoving her on a table.

"Don't hurt her please." Damon pleaded trying to get his father off his mother.

"She deserves it Damon. She doesn't understand." His father spat.

"I said DON'T HURT HER." he shoved his father away using all his force. "You have turned him against me. Didn't you? Lily?" his father seethed.

"You have turned my own son against ME." he shouted kicking the weeping woman.

Damon tried to defend his mother. What came next shocked everyone in the room. His father's arm swung and Damon felt himself thrown to the floor. A red mark on his cheek. He raised his hand to his cheek. Tears flowed down his eyes.

"Lock him up in the room. No food for him for three days. He made a huge mistake. He should suffer the consequences as well."

..

..

over

..

..

Elena wiped his silent tears. "I am here. I am here." she murmured. "My dad taught me well. I was a pussy after that. I hid whenever I heard them shout. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't see him beat her up and throw her around. So like the loser I was-I hid in the closet with my baby brother and stayed out of their way."

"It's understandable. You were a little kid…" she said caressing his face trying to calm him down.

"She was alone. Elena. She didn't have anyone. She tried to run away once or twice alone but they always somehow found her and brought her back. I guess that's why she lost hope. She killed herself."

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"I think mum haven't eaten either," a seven year old Stefan said sitting next to him on the dining table

"Stef! Didn't I tell you to stay away from mum. Dad says mum is sick. We are supposed to stay away from her." he scolded his brother.

"but mum was crying." Stefan said, pouting.

"She is always crying." Damon replied serving him rice. "Yuck! Veg Rice again." Stefan said making a face.

"Tell you what. If you finish your dinner without pouting even once I'll take you to that carnival your friend Jason went with his uncle." he bargained, smirking.

"It's a deal." he said, taking a mouthful chewing loudly.

"Eat with your mouth closed, you disgusting pig."

"Kiss me Damon." Stefan said grinning.

"Eww. no! What is the matter with you?"

"You didn't mind it when Hazel said that."

"Hey, Hazel is a pretty girl. You aren't."

"She has cooties."

"and you have Rabies."

"What?"

"Just eat your damn food." he groaned. "I'll go check up on mum."

He went upstairs. He knocked on the door but his mother didn't reply. He entered. "Mum-Stef said you have eaten yet-Do you want me to bring some for you? Mum. Mum!"

He noticed blood on his mother bed sheets. He removed lifted the blankets, there she was. Eyes shot up, face as pale as sheet. He shivered violently as he touched his mother's face. "Mum,"

She didn't move. Then he noticed a knife gripped tightly by her icy fingers. The other wrist slit opened although no blood was pooling from it now but he noticed the sheets underneath were filled with blood.

He knew it. She was dead. His mother had killed herself.

..

..

Over

..

..

Damon held to her like she was his lifeline. She wiped his tears. He didn't want to show her but she needed to see his vulnerable side. "Oh God! I am so sorry."

"Don't be, besides she didn't even care about us. She had been off her rockers for ages. With her gone I had one less person to take care of," he said back to his cold detached tone.

"She was your mother,"

"She was a psycho,"

"Damon. Don't! She is dead. We shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"She left us to him. I can never forgive her for that."

"What happened next?"

"Nothing much. Usual Police inquires. I got questioned and all. Of course, I didn't say anything. I was too depressed and scared for that."

She hugged him, burying his head in her chest, providing him security. She was his inner peace now. She was his heaven.

He looked up after a while. She brushed her lips with his. He smiled for a second. "What happened next?"

"I hated my father after that. I hated him with passion but that didn't mean I could stand up to him. So, I kept my head low and stayed out of trouble until four years later when he asked me to do my first kill."

"Your what?"

"First kill. They wanted me to toughen up. After all I was supposed to be his heir."

"And-and-did you?" she asked, her breathing paced.

"I did. I did my first kill when I was 16," he replied nodding absent mindedly.

"How could-," she trailed off scared now.

"I knew what my dad. Behind the façade of a wealthy steady business man. I knew exactly what he did when he didn't get his way. He didn't restrain from killing. He wanted me to be just like him. After all, to him this wasn't a big deal. His father did it before him. This was what he was taught. This was what he taught me."

"What?"

"That if I don't get something I want I have to snatch it. This is how our world works. It's not about just surviving, it's about being the most powerful. And to get power you have to spread a climate of fear among everyone. That's how we gain complete control over people and trust me they become your puppets once they know how far you can go if you don't get your way," he said completely lost voicing his thoughts.

"How did they-" She couldn't exactly put it in to words. She wanted to know how the hell did they train him. How did he ended up being-this man that he was?

"Small start. Taking me whenever one of his men had to beat the fuck out of someone, showing me exactly how people ended up if they defy my father and when they thought I had enough mindset. My father asked them to take me to finally man up. Do my first kill, he wanted me to join him,"

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"You have to grow up and be a man Damon," Zach whispered to him as they approached a door.

"Now, you know how this works right. Slide and Bam," Zach taught him.

"I don't-,I don't-,I don't think I can do this-," he stammered looking at the heavy gun.

"Damon! Your father is already really disappointed in you. Man up! You're a Salvatore. This is what we do. We have all the money and all the power but for that people have to be scared of us." Zach whispered.

"Uncle Zach. It's killing. You're asking me to kill someone. I can't do that." he panted.

"Damon. This guy took your father's money and ran away. He deserves it. He cheated us. He deserves to die." Zach spat.

He panted heavily.

When they entered. A man was tied to chair. Mouth taped. Eyes pleading. He was brutally beaten. The man standing on the left threw boiling water on the man tied to chair. Damon flinched. "Man up. Man up." he murmured, panting.

"You're lucky Antonio. You're going to be our Damon's first kill." Zach said proudly.

"ahh. Don's son finally taking charge. You're gonna make dad so proud." the scrawny man on the left said.

"Now. Damon. Hold the gun and kill him." Zach said.

Damon held the gun straight to the man's chest. Eyes pooling with tears. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this." he mumbled in between dry sobs.

"Damon. Shoot already." Zach shouted in frustration.

Boom. Boom.

The man head hung. Damon stared in disbelief. He was a killer now. He killed someone. His mother was right. He was just like his father. The eyes in front of him empty of any life were proof that his mother had been right all along. This was his fate.

..

..

over

..

..

Elena clutched his shirt. Fear took over her body. She was hugging a person that had first killed when he was a mere teenager. Was he capable of changing? What if she lost? What is he wasn't capable of changing? Would he make her baby do what he was forced to do? What if her love wasn't enough?

She knew he was looking at her intently. She knew he was looking for sign of disgusts on her face. When she looked up at him. His face was cruel and cold. She knew why. He saw her fears. He could read her like a book. He knew how wheels were turning in her head. His grip on her back tightened. "This isn't time to be weak Elena. You have to listen to him to get him out of his darkness. I have to accept him with his demons." She thought. " I have to show him he is still capable of love." She repeated that thought in her mind.

She crashed her lips on his. Assuring him with kiss that she wasn't going anywhere.

He kissed her back almost immediately with carnal hunger. His tongue traced her lips and then entered her mouth. She replied with as much as fervor. It was awhile before she pulled back. "I am not leaving…"

"You looked like you were gonna bolt."

"I am yours throughout life…" she promised. "and you're mine. Demons and damaged but mine." She said possessively hugging him. He purred a bit and she let out a shaky laugh. "Really?"

"So…After that,"

He sighed. "I couldn't take it anymore. The eyes of that dead man haunted me. Helping them beat the shit out of someone who messed with my father was something else but killing was extreme. It was too much. I packed my stuff and ran away. I regret it. Not because what I suffered after that-I regret because in my panic I left my baby brother behind. I left my eleven year old brother to their mercy."

"but if you ran away then how did you…" she trailed off. Confused. If he ran away just like he said, then how did he ended up like this. By now, she knew this was not a person he wanted to become by choice. Something terrible must have happened.

"Stefan. I came back for Stefan."

..

..

Thankyou all for your reviews

We will have one more chapter full of fluff and love before plot twist happens...

Please Review...because your positive response means hell alot to me ...

Review! Review!Review!

Take Care

Lots of Love

And Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	18. His heaven on earth

**Chapter 17: 'His heaven on earth'**

* * *

"I just turned sixteen. I was shit scared of my father. I knew that he will severely punish me if I got caught. So here I was a runaway teenager all alone on streets." Damon said sighing.

"How long?"

"Seven months,"

"Oh…"

"At first living on the streets was very hard. I was cold, hungry and in danger constantly. I had no place to sleep. I had no money, so food and clean water was mostly out of question. Then there were always some people who tried to uhh- let's say take advantage of me. You have to stay safe from them too and when you fall ill there is no one to take care of you…"

"How did you manage to stay seven months like that?" Elena asked caressing his cheek.

"I…Illegal street fighting. Money out of it wasn't much but it got me food and a room in a very small and revolting motel." he said scrunching his nose remembering something.

"Street fighting?"

"I was physically stronger than guys my age. I use to work out back in home obviously since my father didn't want a wimp in house. I actually beat the shit out of a lot of guys way older than me back in my street fighting days until there was this twenty-six-year-old germen dude who broke my arm,"

"Oh my God."

"I was hurt and I didn't have enough money to fix it up. Soon I was out of money, and I couldn't fight because of my broken arm. I starved for days and I was on verge of passing out when Rose's mum found me." he completed.

He noticed her look at him intently, tears filled in her eyes. His pain was her pain. She looked like she genuinely felt his pain. Like she had been through this as well. He dipped his head and kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled. Caressing his cheek she made him look up at her.

"Rose's mum worked with my dad too. She took me home and fixed me up. I begged her not to inform my dad about it. She did it anyway. But she somehow managed to convince my father to let me stay with her-not that my father wanted me back. According to him, I was a worthless coward pussy who ran away and embarrassed his family's name," he said.

"No-you're not. I mean I don't support children to run away but you had it all so bad, you didn't have any choice, you are not coward and certainly not worthless," she comforted him.

"Doesn't matter anymore,"

"So, I guess after that you lived with your cousin Rose and her mother. You completed your high school and got accepted in Boston University-but then if you managed to escape then why did you return?" she asked shaking her head a bit.

"I told you, I returned because of my brother,"

She urged him to continue with her eyes. Her hands on his cheeks. A mere touch enough to keep his demons locked up.

"With me gone-our father's focus shifted on Stefan. Stefan was trained just like they trained me before I ran away. Stefan, like me, was confused but he, just like me, he was also scared shitless of dad and he did everything our father asked him to do but he got caught in a drug racket,"

"The drug racket that you were arrested for 9 years ago,"

"Yeah…the very one,"

"but if-if Stefan was involved in that drug racket then how come…" she trailed off.

"He was only sixteen, I couldn't let them arrest my brother, I took the fall for him,"

..

..

Flashback

..

..

Coming back from a tiring class to his dorm. He threw his binder on the desk. Finals were coming soon. He needed to prepare. Damon was preparing a study schedule in his mind when he caught sight of a sixteen-year-old boy sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. Damon recognized him immediately. "Stefan?"

Stefan's head shot up. A smile appeared on his face. He looked so relieved. "Damon. Hey," he moved toward his brother and caught him in a bear hug.

He was caught off guard. It's been five years since he last saw his brother. But he managed to hug his brother back. "Didn't even bother to contact me," he caught a few words Stefan mumbled in between his shock.

"You're really here," he said as he pulled back.

"You never contacted me," Stefan complained with a little fury in his eyes. "I. Actually-woah-you've grown up," Damon said as he examined his sixteen-year-old brother. Five foot ten and quite well built for a sixteen-year-old. He knew why. He didn't like that thought though.

"I missed you," Stefan stammered. "Me too. but how are you here? Does-Does dad know?" Damon asked still overwhelmed by different emotions, finally seeing his brother after five years.

The smile on Stefan's face faltered. A look of dread came on his face. "Damon. I. I made a huge mistake." He stammered.

And there it was.

"What did you do?" he asked in a grave tone after a pause. He was sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I-I got caught in the drug racket in our company. I am on the run-you have to save me. I don't want to go to jail. Please save me," Stefan begged in between dry sobs. A look of horror on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon-I only did it because of Zach. He was telling me to man up or something and I just freaked out and I-There was this raid by police and-I was the in charge at the warehouse. I-they will lock me up for years."

"Stefan. Calm down."

"I can't calm down. They caught 10 grams of cocaine. I am going in for life time imprisonment. I don't want to go to jail-you have to save me. Please! Please!" Stefan begged shaking in fear.

"Stef! Dad won't let that happen. They are not gonna lock you up…"

"Our company's reputation is already in jeopardy. I don't think he really cares about me. He told me to give myself up and they will have me out in a few months. I can't go to jail Damon. I have good shot at scholarship at a med school. I didn't want to be involved in this first place but dad and Zach-, My future will be destroyed. Fuck it! I am on the run. It's already destroyed," he said sobbing falling on the bed again.

"Hey. Stefan! Stefan! Calm down buddy! I am here…"

"You'll save me Right? Promise me you won't hand me over to them?" Stefan said sobbing.

"Of course, I will save you. You're my baby brother," he replied instantly.

"I knew you will…" Stefan said rubbing his face with his arms and hugged his brother again.

..

..

Over

..

..

"He was caught in pretty deep shit. Even being a minor couldn't help him. Police had some witnesses against him. It would have been on his permanent record for life. Even being involved with Zach, he was still a very good student. So I did the only thing that could have been possible. I took the fall for him." He completed.

"You took all his charges," she asked.

"you took life time imprisonment charges for him," she added surprised.

"Yes." he sighed and she hugged him, weeping a bit. "That's why you had to drop out of college,"

"I didn't stay there for long. Just six months. Stefan managed to get dad to use his connections and get me out. Stef was thorough he made sure all the traces of this incident was removed from police records. They sent me off to London since I wanted nothing to do with dad or Zach." he said.

"That's when it started?" Elena asked.

"No. I made sure to tell my father that I didn't want anything to do with him and I advised Stefan to stay away from Zach and dad too," Damon said.

"but then…"

"Zach had some dirt on Stefan, some proofs that he was in fact involved in that drug racket. He made Stefan do his dirty work. Stefan never told me about that. I was under the impression that Stefan like me was done with them for good,"

"Damon I don't get-,"

"Stefan got tired of Zach black mailing him. He tried to put an end to it. He informed police about Zach's activities. He started working as double agent for them…"

"Something tells me it didn't end well," Elena interrupted wincing.

"No. It didn't. Zach was smart. He knew Stefan was up to something. He informed my father about it. But my father protected Stefan furiously instead of taking an action against him. I guess that's when Zach found out my dad was in it too. Somehow, Stefan had convinced him to leave their dark world. Stefan was all he had. I had left him ages ago and in our brief encounter I made sure he knew how much I hated him and I didn't want anything to do with him. The guilt for everything he did was eating him."

Pause.

"There is no escape from our world Lena. Once you're in it, the only way out is death. He was ready to leave it all for Stefan. Besides, the fact that he couldn't help his own son when he got caught in the drug racket without my help, was eating him. He didn't want to lose Stefan. Stefan called me. He told me he was finally going to put an end to it all. I immediately left everything behind and rushed to help my brother. Zach was dangerous and I knew it. I knew he won't let my dad fuss up about his activities. My father was Don. Don means Boss. The fall of the Don means the fall of his base. We would be giving up everything. Money, power and property. Stefan's proofs against Zach and my father's confession would have been enough to put an end to all."

"I wanted my brother to be out of this mess. I helped him as much as I could. Unfortunately, someone in the police department reported this to Zach. Zach was out for blood now. He was suspicious but this was worse than he expected. He was my father's right hand man. My father's fall meant his fall and besides the last five years it was him more who was running the business. He didn't want my father to fuss up. He had him killed."

"Oh God."

"Just a week before…"

"Oh No."

"then next came Stefan. The biggest thorn in his way. Since Stefan still held proofs against him."

..

..

Flashback

..

..

"You were supposed to meet me at Cannon's an hour ago," Damon barked on phone at Stefan.

"I know. I am here at the station. I need to drop by Bill's first. He is the one who has all the files,"

"Are you sure this is gonna work Stef? We still have time. We can leave this all behind."

"I want him behind the bars Damon, He killed our father. He killed my dad." Stefan growled. "and he still has the proofs for that drug racket against me. I need to put him behind the bars for good,"

"Ok. I will call you back," he hung up as soon as he saw a man following him. Damon took a left trying to dodge him. He ended up behind an ally. That's when he noticed a three other people on the left corner eyeing him. "Shit."

"We need to have a little talk," a voice boomed. He turned around. Zach was standing there, fuming.

Damon looked around to search for anyway out. There were some people on his left. They circled him. "You boys never learn, Do you?" a tall well built man pushed him nearly knocking him out. He felt a blow and he fell. Blood dripping from his nose. "Uncle Zach…"

He kicked his opponent on his leg knocking him down on the rough ground. His street fighting days coming handy. Before, he could rise up. He felt a blow on his neck and he felt dizzy. Before he knew it he was pinned to the ground. "One brother down, one to go." Zach said in a sing song tone.

"Did you really thought I would never find out?" Zach said pointing a gun at his temple.

Damon struggled to get free but it was one against three. They managed to pin his hands behind his back. Zach knelt over him and kneed him on his face. Damon shouted in pain. "Planning to lock me up huh?"

Damon saw hatred, pure raw hatred on Zach's face. "and that baby Salvatore, I am gonna shred his limb from limb and have him burn alive,"

"Nooo." Damon said, eyes widening. He struggled again. This time he succeeded. He launched himself on Zach but before his fist could connect with Zach's face someone pulled him from behind and kicked him hard.

It was five against one now. They kicked him and punched him over and over again. He took the blows one after another. His head ached and he was sure every square inch of his body was covered in bruises. He was lying on the ground barley breathing, bleeding with his eyes closed.

He felt someone throw liquid on him. Kerosene. They were going to burn him alive. He couldn't move. He couldn't defend himself. He was ready to die but his brother's face swam before his eyes. No. He wouldn't let them harm his brother.

"Any last wish?" Zach said eyeing him smugly.

"Please don't hurt my brother,"

"Well. Damon your brother messed with me. Trust me. It pains me to kill my own nephews but you both have to die. Your brother had been nothing but pain in the ass from the very start. He could have ran away like you but nooo-He had to mess with me. He is gonna suffer consequences now. It's only fair,"

"I will do anything," he whispered, panting.

"I have no use for a coward like you," Zach said showing him his gun.

"I will do all your dirty work for you just let Stefan go."

"I can't let Stefan go he have some really important proofs against me. He has to die." Zach said.

"I know about them. I can help you find and destroy them," he negotiated.

"I am listening,"

"In return I just want my brother's life spared,"

"Hmmm. How do I know you won't double cross me?"

"You have proof against Stefan, don't you? About his involvement in that drug racket a year ago. I can't possibly double cross you even if I want to," he bargained.

"A slave for lifetime and you will do all my dirty work too. No question asked?"

"I will do anything," he replied immediately in a shaky tone.

"I feel merciful today you've got yourself a deal,"

..

..

Over

..

..

Elena was weeping. It was him this time that needed to comfort her. "Then why does he hate you so much?"

"Because he thinks I double crossed him. I was the one who destroyed all the proofs. He considers me the killer of our father. He thinks he had Zach cornered. He thinks Zach bribed me with the promise of power to side with Zach. I deceived him. But I only did it to save him Elena" he replied as he wiped her tears.

"I told him that my undying loyalties remain with Zach and if he doesn't want me to kill him he should stay out of our way," he added after a while.

"I have been with Zach ever since…" he added.

"I was forced to become this. But this is my fate. From the very start, one way or another I had to become this monster that I am and I have accepted this side of me,"

"Don't say that-I am here-I will save you." Elena replied cupping his cheeks again.

"I don't need you to save me Elena. I can't be saved. What I need you to do is stay with me. Because I don't think I will be able to survive without you," he replied nuzzling her neck.

"Damon-I-," she trailed off. She didn't know what to say. He had been through so much in his life. He was forced to become what he was now. He wanted to run away. Hell he did ran away once. But, somehow, circumstances and fate made him what he never wanted to become. She knew bringing him out of his world would be difficult. She could sense that he had grown fond of power as well with time. Some part of him enjoyed blood lust. All the pent up frustration with fate and childhood tragedies had played important role in triggering his inhumane merciless side.

She refused to subject her child to what her husband had been through. Straight up demanding his withdrawal from his gang and giving him an ultimatum to choose between her and his gang wasn't a good option especially when she knew how unhinged he could get when she talked about leaving. Last time, she did leave he ended up kidnapping her brother. She wouldn't risk it again.

So, she was going to accept him with his demons and she would do her best to remove them from his life. She would have to leave her family forever but it was a small price to pay in exchange for him and her baby and the idea of having a functional family.

"I know you have been through a lot. I can see that you never wanted to become this. I understand. I would have done the same for Jeremy if I were in your place. I understand, Damon. That doesn't make what you did right but I understand. I am aware that ever since you joined Zach, you have done some terrible things. But, I am not giving up on you. Not now, not ever. I will be with you no matter what. I promise my love to you till the day I die…" she whispered slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

He needed her. She knew that. Asking him to suddenly leave his gang would be wrong move. Especially now that she knew about Zach's deal with him. She was going to take it slow. And she knew for sure her plan would work.

She slowly placed her lips on his, taking him into a searing kiss. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "I can't believe I got to have you."

"and you're so brave, so loving and only mine," she said, a possessive streak in her tone. He rolled her over kissing her jaw. "All yours,"

"I love you so much…" she whispered and he shuddered in pleasure. He couldn't believe it. She was still here. She was still in love with him. Knowing what he was. Knowing the reasons, he had become this. She wasn't scared of him. In fact she promised she still loved him. "I love you too baby,"

"I want you," she said nibbling on his neck. He stiffened. Not that he didn't wanted her. He needed her too bad she was just giving him a chance again. He didn't want to make her do something she might regret later.

"Are you sure?" he asked, confirming. Any other time he would have jumped on without her asking twice.

"Yes, I want you in every way. The taste of your skin, your scent, the feel of your skin against mine. I want you all tonight," she said huskily. In a second he was hovering above her taking most of his weight on his arms, yet she was pinned helplessly beneath him. She could feel the warmth of his legs between hers, his chest against her.

The warmth of his lips were on her lips. So warm, so soft, so gentle and now they were being parted by his tongue, she moaned in pleasure. She could feel his love for her in the kiss. His lips trailed down to her neck as she whimpered.

She felt him remove her button down. She rose up removing his shirt, roaming her hands over his pinned her to bed hands slowly roamed her body. She moaned in appreciation. His lips trailed down her chest. She whimpered when he palmed her breast slowly, kneading them. She yelped when he took one in mouth. "Oh…" she moaned.

He paid the same amount of attention to other. His lips trailed down to her belly to her waistline. He removed her pants frantically. " I wanted to taste you, but I really rather ram you." He whispered huskily and she moaned pressing herself against him like a cat in heat. She grabbed the belt he chose to wear and took if off faster than he put it on this morning.

He collapsed upon her, holding her tightly, pressing her into the bed, he positioned himself between her legs and directed his own self in her dripping core. He pushed slowly into her being greeted by her warm wet spot

"Holy shi..." Damon groaned as he pumped all the way into her feeling her all around him.

He remained still within her, still fully ensconced in his body as she caressed his flanks, his back, ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh…God! I love you so much Elena" he groaned. She gripped him more tightly, pulled her thighs to the vertical and linked her ankles around him. "I love you too" she moaned as he began to rock back and forth against her. No frantic fucking, just steady, deep strokes. His face descended for their lips to meet in the another searing kiss.

But when she moaned his name, his slow strokes changed into frantic pounding within minutes and she found herself screaming her release soon after that. His release followed her behind, calling out her name in between whimpering from pleasure.

They didn't separate for ages and rolled into the scissors position to hold and caress each other until they both fell asleep.

..

..

Damon woke up to her caressing his hair, smiling at him. "Good Morning." she beamed. "Huh…Morning…How are you feeling champ?" he asked, smirking as he shifted to face her. "Jello…I feel like I can't walk," she replied chuckling.

"No excuses, it's your turn to make breakfast," he replied yawning.

"and for that we have to stock up the fridge,"

"Don't tell me those idiots forgot to do that," he groaned.

"Ok. I won't tell you," she smiled.

"Ugh. I hate grocery shopping," he groaned

"Well! You have to go anyway," she beamed.

"Someone is in a good mood," he said smiling kissing her hand.

"I got laid last night," Elena replied with a chuckle. He let out a chuckle before his expressions became serious again. Playing with her hair he bit his lip. "You don't regret it. Do you?"

 _"Lust. That was all what I was to you. Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve YOU?"_

 _"You manipulated me. You lied to me. Everything about us is a lie. You used me. You violated me. You "RAPED" me"_

Her words still boomed in his mind.

"Of course not. I love you and I wanted you last night. In fact, this might be my prego libido talking but I think I want you now." she whispered.

"but I am also hungry as hell so let's just make breakfast first," she added hurriedly. Right on cue, her stomach rumbled.

He laughed. "See what I am talking about-your son is driving me nuts. Food is all I think about these days. I eat every fucking thing that I see. Even pickles. You know how much I use to hate pickles. Now, I love them. Ate a whole jar back home few days ago," she rambled.

He smiled as she continued rambling about how her eating habits were getting out of control. "I mean it's bad for my skin and I am already losing a lot of my hair and…" she continued talking without any care in the world. Just like they used to before she found out about him. She was awfully girly and he loved that about her.

"but I think if I use my mum's homemade moisturizer then-, are you even listening to a word I said?" she fumed looking at his dazed expression. He shook his head but as soon as her eyes widened he nodded. "Of course I am listening"

"You better. You don't know how cranky I get due to my prego hormones. You don't want to mess with me now," she threatened.

"Yes Ma'am."

..

..

"This is taking forever." he groaned in frustration.

"When you say low fat yogurt. How much calories do it exactly have?" Elena asked the helper girl again.

"Uhh. Let me check. I think 154 calories," the girl replied.

"Can you tell me the percentage of carbs in it?"

"It should be on the box."

"It's not on the box. See, that's why I am asking you." Elena replied.

"Let me check with my manager." she replied sweetly.

"Baby, can we please hurry up?" Damon said impatiently. It's already been an hour and they were nowhere done. He cursed himself again for not stocking up fridge.

"Ma'am! It contains 43 percent carbs," the girl said coming back.

"Oh! Ok." Elena said taking the box and placing it on her shopping cart.

"Now, we have potatoes, cabbages, uncooked dry beans, broccoli, carrots, cauliflower, snow peas, and celery to serve as a snack and toss into salads, my cereal, fruits for your breakfast, oranges for both of us, powederd soups, milk and whole grain bread." She said looking at her cart.

"Are we done?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No, we still have to buy salad dressings and oil" she said as she moved toward another shelf.

"Oh. God. No." He groaned.

..

..

"That would be €432," the man on the counter said.

Damon stuffed his hand on the back pocket to take out his wallet when Elena handed over her credit card toward to the man on counter.

"That's not the card that I gave you," he asked eyeing it.

"Oh, that's my card. My own card," she replied nonchalantly.

He nodded frowning.

..

..

She set his fruit salad on counter. He dove in immediately. Munching and thinking hard. "What're you thinking so hard about?" Elena asked as she took seat next to him eating her pancakes.

"what was that about in store?"

"What are you talking?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You could have let me pay or use the credit card I gave you instead of yours," he said, seriously.

"Does that matter-we share everything. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." she said avoiding the topic.

"Elena…"

"Can we not talk about this?" she said irritated.

"We are here to talk. Aren't we?" he asked, eyes fuming.

She swallowed a limp in her throat. Her hand reached his. She turned a bit, facing him. This was her first step to bring him out of his world. She had to be careful. This could backfire on her.

"I am not judging you for what you did in past and I know that you have strong reasons to stay like this but I have child inside me. I don't want to subject him to everything you faced. I don't want him to be involved in your world." She said softly.

"This baby is mine as well Elena. Of course, I don't want it to go through what I went. I will keep you both out of this. No one will dare harm you two as long as I am alive," he promised.

"and how will that be possible?"

"I am very powerful… You have no idea about the extent of my power." He replied, a dangerous look on his face.

"That's exactly why I don't want him involved Damon. Because one day he will follow your footsteps. I don't want him to become a criminal," though she said it softly, it was still a harsh slap on his face.

"Criminal. That's what I am to you, right? I thought you understand-,"

"You're getting it all wrong," she said shaking her head. " Damon. I love you. I really do but look at what you and Stefan had to suffer because of this. Would you want your child to go through that?" she asked cupping his face.

"That's what I am saying. I am powerful enough to keep you both safe. I can give you both everything you. The world will be at your feet…" he said pressing her hand on his cheek.

"but that would mean you will stay here. That would mean you plan to be this person, Don Damon Salvatore for the rest of your life."

"Yes Elena. I am gonna be like this for the rest of my life. You can't leave our world behind. The only escape from our world is death," he said in harsh tone.

"We could run away Damon. Only three of us. We will leave this behind forever. No one would find us." she said, her eyes pleading.

"That's not possible."

"but you said that to Rose didn't you? You told her you wanted to run away with me."

"That plan went out of the window the moment I found out you're pregnant. You and my child don't deserve a life on run." he said shaking his head.

"We don't deserve a life in between criminals either." she spat.

His head shot up, looking coldly at her. "You don't understand Elena. I can't leave all this behind. I have enemies, dangerous enemies, who would harm you the moment I turn my guard down for a second. I have to stay powerful like this. I need this power to save you and our child." he was pleading now.

"and besides if Zach even caught a whiff of this he will kill Stefan and you in a second," he said panting now. The very thought tortured his soul.

"Stefan isn't a baby anymore. I am sure he will handle himself." Elena said.

"He is my brother I won't throw him to sharks like that. I am selfish but I refuse to build a white picket fence ending with you on my brother's dead body," he spat.

"Rose will hide him. We will come up with something." she pleaded holding his hands.

"Zach isn't stupid. If it was easy like you make it sound I would have left Zach a long ass time ago," he said looking at her.

"Excuses. Excuses and more excuses." she huffed as she got off her stool.

"Excuses? This is realty Elena. I can't be what you want me to be." He spat, hot on her heels.

"So you're saying that you are doing this to protect me and your brother," she said turning around fuming. Calm down Elena. She mentally shouted to herself. Baby steps remember. But the moment was long gone.

"Yes, I am staying because I need power to protect you, my brother and our baby," he whispered, pleadingly. "You have to accept me like this," he added.

Screw baby steps. It was now or never.

"How could you ever expect me to accept you like this? I will not allow you to bring my child into your sick cruel world. You have no idea what the emotions I've had to deal with feel like ever since I found out what you are. No Damon. I won't accept you like this. You have to leave this all behind. Start over with me." she pleaded holding his hands.

"I would keep you two separate from my world."

"Damon please…"

"I can't." he spat, tears brimmed eyes. She snapped. "I think you're making excuses. I think that you like being a monster. You like the power, the rush and the money coming from this blood lust. You're using me and Stefan as an excuse." She spat.

"Elena…"

"Protecting me? Killing and terrorizing others to 'protect' me is beyond the most sick, cruel, messed up thing! This is all about YOU, Damon. It's never been about me or Stefan. If it was ever about me I wouldn't be crying every day and thinking about escaping from you every chance I got, now would I?" Elena spat. She was beginning to shake as all of the anger and hurt began bursting out.

"I can't love you, Damon. Especially now… I can't and never will if you don't stop your activities at once." She added after a second, breaking him completely.

He laughed dryly. "So last night was a waste of time then."

"I understand what you did in the past but I can't live with you if you continue doing this," she whispered.

"Fine. You want to leave me. Go." he stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out his phone. "It's no use staying here Elena. You obviously don't want me in your life. This kid will be better off with you too. Call Rose. She will get you out of here. I love you irrecoverably and illogically so I am not going to make you stay. I will protect you from a distance. If I have to stand in front of your house for the rest of my life I will do that in order to protect you but don't worry, I won't bother you again. I won't even show you my face again." he said after a while in a shaky tone. He span around to leave. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He stifled his sob pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

He had always held on to her. The idea of him leaving her broke her. It felt like she was drowning and nothing made sense. Then sadly came the emotional breakdown. She couldn't even bear the idea of living without him.

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Elena bent forward where she sat on the floor and pressing her palms to the mat, she began to cry in a way like she was being subjected to inhumane torture. Her hands covering her face.

Hearing her heart wrenching sobs, he spun around again. He sprinted toward her. He could never bear her tears anyway. Bending down he removed her hands. She immediately launched on him, hugging him. "Please don't leave me. I didn't mean it like that. You don't understand. I can't live in this constant fear that one day you will get caught and end up getting locked up or worst end up dead-with the stuff that you do," she said in between sobs. He held on to her tightly.

He bit his lip feeling guilty. He thought she was disgusted by him when the reality was far from what he thought. She was scared for him. She cared about him. She snuggled into his chest and hid her face. "I don't hate you, I didn't mean it like that but look at the situation from my perspective. We have both suffered a lot throughout our lives. I want to give my child a normal childhood. This whatever you are isn't normal. You terrorize people when they don't what you want from them. I would not want my baby to look upto a father like that. Damon you never loved your father. I don't want our baby to hate you." she reasoned as he ran fingers through her hair. She pressed against him and he closed his eyes due to the comfort of her touch.

"Elena…I…" he stumbled to find words wiping her tears.

"Please Damon. Please. You have to leave them behind." she begged in between sobbing clutching his shirt "that's what I want but if you don't I'm still staying with you. I can't live without you," she begged. She had never felt so desperate.

"Okay…" he said. Rose was right. He did lost capability of thinking straight when Elena was present.

"Okay?" she said finally looking at him.

"I will risk it, I will leave it all behind for you but I need time to sort some things first." he said sighing, circling his arms around her fragile figure.

"Really? You'll do it for me?"

"When have I ever denied you something," he said kissing her cheeks, wiping her still tear stained face.

"but you do know that this will ultimately mean leaving your family behind," he added reminding her.

"I know but I will have you," she said sighing in content, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean sort some things?" she asked looking at him.

"Stefan. I still have to make sure he is secure. Then there is this is little issue that you're pregnant. You can't travel much. Running away right now would be complete inconvenience for us during this time." he pointed out.

"So…after the baby is born?"

"Some time after that, I promise you." he said kissing her forehead.

"but we are staying here. I don't want go back to Glurns." she said, she knew once he was back he would change his mind.

"Okay…" he mumbled.

"and while we are here. Promise me you won't do anything bad or illegal?" she said looking at him with her widened doe eyes.

He couldn't ever refuse anyway.

"Elena…"

"Please. Please." she begged. "We are here on a break after all." she reasoned.

He finally gave in to her pleading eyes and nodded. She sighed. "I love you so much," she said kissing him full on lips.

"You better! I am risking my ass for you here." he whispered, smirking against her lips.

He scooped her in his arms. "What changed your mind?" she asked after he dropped her on their bed.

"You are an evil minx who just knows how to make agree to every fucking thing." he said pretending to be annoyed.

She chuckled. He jumped into bed with her. "No, seriously. What did?"

"I always hated my father for what he did. I don't want my child to hate me…" he said sighing.

"He won't. It took a lot of courage to take this decision. Trust me, you won't ever regret it" she said snuggling to him.

He knew she was right. He didn't want his child to grow in a world where he was a criminal. He would rather die than have Elena or his child hate him. He knew he would have to do a lot of scheming to get Stefan safe before he and Elena left his world behind for good with their newborn. But he couldn't help but have a nagging feel in the back of his mind like something very wrong was about to happen. When the girl that would clearly be the death of him caught him into a searing kiss he pushed all his thoughts back and decided to savor the moment.

..

..

It's been two months to the time they moved to Rimini. Rose had been asking him on daily basis about his return. He kept lying to her. He was never going to return obviously. But nobody need to know that beforehand. He told her he wasn't going to return until the birth of his baby. Elena needed to relax and that kind of environment was poisonous for her. Rose agreed, to his surprise.

Since, Elena refuse to use the money in his bank account and hers were running out. He had no option but to work. He turned to his friend Bree. She immediately offered him a job as a bartender at her bar.

Elena was ecstatic when she found out. She was in her fifteenth week now. She had started showing which he loved. She was completely his now. That's what he thought, they had a small house, certainly not something he was used to. At times, he was short of money and he couldn't buy everything his wife wanted now. Not that she asked for anything. She was very understanding and was way better in managing money then he was.

And then there was the fear that Zach will get a whiff of his plans and will have Elena and Stefan killed. He had promised to leave his world behind after the birth of their baby but now the very thought scared him. Life on the run was extremely difficult. He knew that. He had been through that. This time he wasn't alone. He would have a wife and child to protect too but Elena was right. He had to do this for their child save future. What's to say, in future Zach demands his child assistance too once he or she was of age. Zach didn't even spare his own daughter. Their world was forced on her too.

Sarah lost the love of her life because of her father. He didn't want his child to go through what Sarah did. He didn't want his child to be subjected to that kind of pain. And the worst, he never wanted his child to know about what he was. He didn't want his child to look at him with disgust and hatred in his eyes just like he looked at Giuseppe. He was set on his plan now.

With all its imperfection, his life was still perfect. Just last night, Elena felt the baby kick. She screamed on top of her lungs in excitement. He was in the washroom. Of course, hearing her scream, his mind jumped on the worst scenario. So, he ran to her. She was standing near the kitchen counter wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Baby, are you okay?" he said as he came close to her. "Is everything okay? Are you in pain? What happened?"

"He kicked." she said, somewhat awe struck.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Ohh. Ohh. He kicked again." she said smiling.

"Baby, are you in pain?"

"Damon. He is kicking. Oh! You idiot. Come're," she said, smiling wildly, as she turned her back to him, wrapping his arms on her stomach, covering his arms with hers. "Wait. Wait." Then he felt a movement. "Wha…" he trailed off when he felt it again. That's when he figured it. His chest swelled with pride. This was his miracle. His baby. He felt that childish happiness again. He grinned. "It's her right? She is kicking," he said, grinning. "Yes. 'HE' is kicking." she emphasized on He.

"It's a girl for sure," he said rolling his eyes. "We will know in two weeks," she replied smiling. "She kicked again," he said, excitedly.

"Yes, He is very active," she said smiling at how happy he was.

He held on to her for the hours after that while they watched TV. She caught him smirk whenever he felt their baby kick. Obviously too proud. Men and their ego. He had never hidden the fact he was glad she was pregnant. He loved their child. His wife and his unborn baby were his world now.

At nights, Damon often caught himself thanking whatever positive force out there for making Elena for him. "You're made for me," he told her over and over again during the time they made love. She would always blush, smile and look down. He loved how he still managed to make her blush.

..

..

Lying flat on his back, she crawled on top of him murmuring how much she loved him. She opened the buttons of his shirt, kissing the skin revealing by it. He withered underneath her. She always managed to drive him crazy.

Her lips trailed up from his torso to chest to his neck. She nuzzled him, trailing the path with her lips afterwards. "Your birthday is coming up. Anything special you want?" Elena asked, kissing a soft spot behind his ear.

"Nope. Nothing. I don't want anything. I have everything right here-" Damon said flipping them over so now he was on top. "under me," he completed grinning. Before she could reply, he crashed his lips on hers. Of course, he wasn't lying. He already got what he wanted even though he knew he didn't deserve it.

..

..

She still got him something special though. There appointment for ultrasound to determine the sex of their baby.

"This might feel a little cold." Dr Eve said as She squirted some gel onto the probe and inserted it inside her.

"What were the readings last time?" she asked Elena.

"Length, 4 1/2 to 4 3/4 inches, crown to rump; weight, 3 1/2 ounces." Damon answered. He had it memorized as soon as they left last time.

"Week 18 is going good on it. Length, 5 to 5 1/2 inches, crown to rump; weight, 5 1/4 's soft bones are beginning to harden too…"

"We wanted to know our baby's sex too?" Elena asked, looking at screen.

Eve smiled at the impatient couple. "Wait. Last option to back off. Mrs Salvatore. I am telling I will win this bet." Damon said looking at her holding her hand.

"Not a chance." she replied smirking.

"Well, are you both ready?" Eve asked.

They nodded.

"Well congratulations. Mr and Mrs Salvatore, you're going to be proud parents of a baby boy. As you can see, it's almost as if the baby is sitting down, legs apart, so that his gender is clearly visible." She pointed at screen.

"Yes…" Elena cheered. "Told you so"

Damon didn't mind losing the bet at all. He was going to have his son in his arms soon. A grin spread on his face. He felt proud. A pride of creating life with the woman he loved. He never remembered being so happy.

"Damon. Are you okay?" she heard him whisper.

"It's him. It's really him. It's my son." he murmured, lost in his thoughts.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked, insecurity visible on her face.

"Happy? Elena Salvatore, you made me the happiest man on earth today. Thank you so much." he said as he bent down and captured her lips, she kissed him back immediately.

"Happy birthday baby," she whispered against his mouth.

Best birthday ever.

Everything was perfect. He had the woman he loved. He was going to be a father to son who was half Elena and half him. He hoped his son was just as good as his son's mother. Just as thoughtful, caring and loving like she was. This was his heaven. He was finally happy.

..

..

Elena entered the bar her husband worked for. Even though she knew Damon didn't like it when she came all the way from home, alone. He was way protective when it came to her.

She took a seat near counter as she watched him hand over drinks to some skinny college girls. She saw one of the girl eye him and she saw red. Elena wasn't blind she knew Damon was way attractive. He was disbelievingly stunning. His dark hair, his well-built body, his contoured chest. The man was a drop dead gorgeous. His most attractive feature was his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. She hoped her son had his father's eyes. She couldn't believe he was all hers.

"He is hot huh," A woman on her right said.

"Yeah." Elena answered, smiling lost in watching him from a distance. She knew he haven't seen her yet.

"Ohhh, he is definitely going home with me tonight," that woman purred.

Elena felt her blood boil. Her face reddened. "Excuse me."

"Watch and learn," she said as she opened her jacket revealing a shirt that displayed indecent amount of cleavage. Her mouth dropped open. That woman winked.

"Okay. That's it." she snapped as she held the woman by her wrist, blocking her way. The green eyed monster had took over her. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into her skin, filling her blood. Making her eyes go dark. He was only hers. Just hers.

"Oh No! You don't." she said blocking that busty woman's path.

"What the hell?"

"That guy over there is my husband and if you so much as look at him again like that I'll claw your eyes out. He is mine, only mine. " Elena spat. "Now scram before I make a scene and have security throw you out." Elena threatened. That girl cowered and span around, leaving redfaced.

Elena felt proud of herself. Of course, she was possessive of him. She knew in a room full of people he only saw her but she still didn't want any other woman around him. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if he stopped loving her.

When she span around, she caught a smirking Damon staring at her. Her eyes widened. By the expression on his face, she knew he heard everything. Her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Claw her eyes out, somebody is a little too possessive," he mocked.

She folded her arms on her chest. "I wasn't kidding I would do it if it comes down to that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my feisty. I like-" he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"You're only mine. You should know that."

"What if I disagree?" he said, messing with her.

Her face immediately fell and there were tears in her eyes in a blink. She looked like he had hit or something. She looked like she was seconds away from dying.

"I was just kidding, oh my God, Baby, I was just messing with you," he said regretting his previous words immediately as he wiped her tears. "Of course I am all yours. I love you crazily and you know that," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"This is not something to joke about," she said in a shaky tone.

"I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry. I love you and only you. You're going to be the mother of my child. I haven't loved anyone more than I love you." he said as he pulled back to capture her lips.

She was sensitive these days. He shouldn't have messed with her. What was wrong with him? He mentally scolded himself. She was already weak and very insecure these days. She was losing hair and she had gained hell a lot of weight. Even though he swore to her she was becoming more beautiful with every day she still wouldn't believe him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when she pulled away gasping for air.

"I was missing you,"

"You shouldn't have come here all alone Elena." he scolded. "You should have stayed home and rested. Dr Eve told you that you're weaker than normal woman in their pregnancies"

"I am a whale. I am not weak." she said like a spoiled child.

"Elena, your body is weaker than normal women. You need to be extra careful. She told you never to overexert yourself," he scolded.

"I am fine, I missed you,"

"Then call me, you don't need to come all the way over here,"

"You're just saying that because you want to get rid of me, obviously! I am interrupting the time when you get to enjoy attention from younger and skinny girls. I will get out of your hair. I am going home." she spat and span around.

Yes, she was jealous. And yes, a sick part of Damon loved it. She loved him and she was possessive of him, he loved that. "Baby." he followed her in between heavy crowd.

"Just leave me alone." he heard her.

"Baby. Wait. Baby, you and I both know that you rule me, seriously you are the only one I see. Don't be mad at me please…" he begged as he span her around and held her to his chest.

She struggled to get free but he held on tightly. Finally she gave up. "I am sorry," he whispered pouting. "I am just worried about you. I don't want you to overexert yourself. You know if anything happens to you it will kill me Right?" he said. She nodded. "You're my humanity Elena. My personal sunshine." he nuzzled her neck. He kissed it before he dropped his forehead on hers.

"Tell you what I will tell Bree that I am taking off for tonight. I will get someone else to cover my shift and we will go home."

She smiled nodding. "Happy?" he asked, grinning.

She nodded.

"That's my girl."

..

..

Damon painted her toes, kissing her feet in the meanwhile. He painted them carefully just like she wanted. He closed the lid as he finished the last one and placed the nail paint on the side table before falling back on her lap. He sighed in content.

She was reading a book of Baby Names as she ran her fingers through his hair. He purred in content. She continued caressing his hair tenderly. "How about Aiden?" she asked.

"Nay…"

"Benjamin?"

"Kids in school will make fun of him. Seriously Elena what's wrong with you?"

"Matthew?" she asked again.

"You want to name my baby after your ex-boyfriend…" he said in a dangerous tone. "He will keep reminding me off that prick. No way I am letting you name my baby after that wimp."

"Why do you hate Matt? What's he ever done to you?" she asked looking at him.

"He is my wifey's ex-boyfriend I am supposed to hate him," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jacob?"

"Nope. Not after that twilight guy either."

"How about Daniel? We will call him Danny at home," she asked placing the book on side.

"Better. Let me think about it."

"Please. I think we should name him Daniel. In fact we are naming him Daniel." she decided.

"Elena. He is my baby too I get a say in this decision as well," he protested.

"I will be shooting him out of my vagina obviously he is more my baby then he is yours," she said rolling her eyes.

"He wouldn't have been in your vagina if it weren't for me in the first place," he reasoned.

"Ok, fine, what name is on your mind?" she asked.

"Give me the book," he demanded. She huffed and gave him the book.

"Dylan." he said after a while. "Short so he won't have difficulty in learning his spellings."

"That's actually pretty cute name." Elena admitted.

She bent down capturing his lips. "Dylan it is." she said against his mouth. He smiled.

"Dylan Salvatore. I like the sound of that," he said, a strange pride filling his chest. His feeling of responsibility and safety for his child and the woman he loved was so strong. He knew he could overcome his every fear and his every problem for them.

..

..

The bar was empty now. He was late again. Elena was going to be pissed. He cleaned the counter and just when he was about to leave, some people entered.

"We are closed," he said, softly.

They were five of them. A short man in a hood jacket, face was not visible in the dimmed light of the bar and due to his hood. Two men entered after him. They locked the door behind them. Damon stepped back a bit. His hand went toward a bottle. He broke it, holding the broken bottle in front of him for his defense.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you, you see, we have far more dangerous weapons," The one with the hood said.

Damon stiffened. He recognized the voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kol." Damon seethed.

They circled him and almost immediately all of them launched on him.

..

..

Elena heard a knock. As soon as she opened the door. Someone in a mask entered. He launched on her. She picked up a vase from side table to hit him but he held her arm and twisted it behind her back. "Let me go," she shouted.

She felt someone press a rag against her nose. She struggled to get free but the smell of the chemical on that rag weakened her mind. Slowly, her vision blurred. She tried to fight the darkness vailing her eyes but she failed.

..

..

I had been busy with updating the other story that I didn't focus here much.

If you want to read more stories like this, follow DaddySadist, and read 'Her Man' and 'Night and Day'. They're inspired by this.

What do you think about Damon's story? Also, his and Elena's moments.

Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this.

..

..


	19. Anything in return

Hi everyone,

So long time no see, it's been a while that I have even visited this website. But feels nice to return.

So, guys, life has been super busy, my job is super hectic, so much so that I barely have time to eat anymore. Anyhow, I received a review today and it left me guilty that I was supposed to like complete this rewrite, and since I don't have time anymore I am just going to post the unedited version so that everyone can enjoy this, whoever is like coming back to it. Lol.

Reviews are welcomed. It kinda reminds me of the sweet old days when I used to stay up nights for this.

I am not into writing anymore, I honestly miss it so much. Maybe I'd start writing soon because just rereading this has my creative juices flowing. LOL. But I barely have time.

I am going to post all the chapters, and I am so sorry for all these horrible mistakes.

So review guys. Huh, feels so weird asking for those now.

Ps: I am going to post the jealous ex boyfriend too, again, I hate that story and the childish tone of all of it, but whateves. Check that out if you may.

..

Anything in return just let her go Chapter 18 * * * They launched at him all at once. "Now Boys! Don't kill him just yet…Break every bone in his body into two pieces just like he did to my brother and then when he is taking his last breathes…We will bring his beautiful wife here and cut her into pieces in front of him. You know a little show. Before I decide to end your pathetic life for good" Kol said in a dark tone. Damon snarled. Even the very thought of his Elena hurt brought shiver down his spine . He wouldn't let them lay a single finger on his Elena. They had caught him off guard but he had been in situation far worse than this. Time and time again he had been on the brink of death and yet somehow he managed to survive and that had been the time when he had absolutely no reason to live at all. Now he had to two reasons. Damon was sure he will win this time too. Jumping,he grabbed the arm of the guy on his left, and pinned him with his knee. He punched another one straight in the jaw. Just then a man with reddish brown hair raised his arm, he socked Damon in the nose. Blood gushed out in a stream. "Ugh! Not the face…That's my selling point" he groaned. Kol hissed, Damon was acting like this fight wasn't much of a big deal. Swinging his arm back, Damon gave that man a blow which knocked him out for good. Wiping the metallic smelling blood he ducked a punch from another one of them and kicked him on shin as soon he dropped on his knees , Damon kneed him two times , leaving him on the floor writhing in pain. "That's the best you got Kol" he roared as he ducked another blow. Kol smirked, motioning a tall well built man to jump in the fight. "Show him Keith". He stalked toward Damon who was busy fighting another two of them. Kicking him on the back, Keith grasped his hair and banged his head twice on the counter in front. He held the bottle that Damon broke a few minutes ago and just when he was about to shove it in his stomach , Damon kneed him in his groin. Releasing himself from Keith, Damon kicked him , before shoving Keith's own hand ,that was holding the broken bottle, in his stomach. "I promised my wife that I won't do anything bad anymore but I think killing you won't count as something bad. Heck, I would be doing this world a service , sweeping scum like you off its surface…then again…I did promise my wife so I will spare you…" he said pushing the very injured man on floor. He took out the gun from Keith's pocket and pointed it to another man who was coming towards him. "One more step and I'll make sure you never walk again" Damon threatened. That man looked scared. He took a step back and Damon smirked. "Excellent…Really impressive Damon. You managed to beat six of them all at once. Of course, not that I expected any less. You were after all the most powerful among us. This was the reason Zach made you the Boss anyway" Kol praised, smirking. "You know Kol…I am really glad you finally decided to show up. Now I can finally kill you. Not that you were a problem, it's just the thought of you still breathing bothers me…" he said as he slid the gun. Kol still had two men by his side but Damon knew he could take them easily. "See…Damon…I didn't come unprepared. I still have a dozen of guards just waiting to get their hands on you and tear you into pieces" Kol said sneering. "Yeah…That's not gonna happen. We already killed them" A female voice boomed from the backdoor. Damon turned around. Rose entered smirking, twirling her gun. "I knew you were following me" Damon groaned. "Of course I was, you're an illogical asshole with no regard for his life. Being your sister, it's my responsibility to look after my love struck idiot brother who would do anything his wife says. I have been keeping tabs on you ever since you left." Rose answered motioning some guards behind her to circle a very frightened Kol. "Probably the reason…this asshole found our location" Damon spat. Rose rolled her eyes. "Thank you Rose for saving my life" Rose said, mocking him. "See…Kol! The tables have turned. You should have stayed in your pathetic hiding place…See what your idiotic ideas got you into" Damon said, smirking. Kol took a sharp breath. "Should have killed me when you had the chance Kol…" he whispered as he looked at the two frightened men that he supposed were Kol's main guards. "You two…Leave this pathetic excuse for a guy now and I'll pay you double" he offered. Two of them glanced at eachother, after thinking through half a minute, they left a protesting Kol behind and stood by Damon's side. They handed their guns to Rose. Rose smirked . She shot them with their own guns. "Sorry boys. We don't keep traitors in our Base" she chirped as she blew the recoil smoke coming out from gun. "Rose…" Damon warned rolling his eyes. "What?" "No killing in this area. I promised Elena" "See Damon…you promised her…I didn't" Rose reminded him. "You work for me so you'll listen to me" "Relax Damon…They are alive. Just a leg shot" Rose said as she rolled her eyes. "What are we gonna do with him Sir?" Brock asked, gun pointing at Kol. "Kill him obviously…He had been a pain in the ass for an year now" Rose said , shrugging. "I don't mind dying. I have nothing to live for. I have medical condition that will kill me anyway. You'll be doing me a favor actually. But if you do that, you will never see my ex doctor and your lovely wife again" Kol threatened with a smirk. "We have got her covered Damon…She is safe" Rose said immediately before Damon could make a move. Damon took a deep breath , somewhat relieved. "You should be glad that I don't follow your every order and butt in anyway" Rose said smirking. "All this time?" Damon asked smirking. "All this time…you both were heavily protected by yours truly" Rose said, shrugging. "You're an ultimate dumbshit whipped ass but I am not. I think logically" Rose added. "I knew it" "Sure you did" "So! Kol! The million dollar question how should I kill you?" Damon asked, sneering. * * * "Ouch" she groaned as Elena tried to get up. Her head hurt like hell. "Elena! Honey…Wakeup" A very familiar voice said. She tried to open her eyes. "Oh…Wha…It hurts" "Elena…Sweetie…Open your eyes" he said again as he tried to caress her temple. She stiffened. This wasn't the touch she was familiar with. This wasn't her husband. She cringed. Her eyes shot open. Green caring eyes met hazel brown scared eyes. "Stefan?" she asked , unsure. "Oh Thank God you're okay" he sighed in relief as he crushed her into bear hug. "Is she okay?" a female voice said as she entered the room. Elena's room. Her bedroom. She was still in her house to her relief. "Caroline?" she asked as her eyes widened. Pushing Stefan away slightly she ran toward her friend. "Oh My gosh" she said as she hugged her friend in delight. Caroline hugged her back, smiling. When Elena felt wetness on her neck, she pulled back. "What? How? How are you …" she didn't know how to form a proper sentence. She was too overwhelmed by suddenly seeing her bestfriend after such a long time. Six months. Yes, it's been six months to her marriage now. She last saw Caroline on her wedding day. "We need to bolt like now…We will explain later" Caroline said wiping her tears. That's when Elena remembered. Opening the door. Her struggle with that masked man. Darkness. Complete darkness. "Did you do that?" she asked, alarmed. Why would her friend try to drug her to knock her out? "She is asking about the guy downstairs" Stefan immediately interfered. "I don't understand" "Elena…We had been tracking you for a week now. We just couldn't reach because all of the guards" Caroline explained. "What guards? There are no guards here…how did you find me?" Elena asked as she shook her head. "It was very difficult but we managed with help from Matt of course. No one knew where you were . We had to use Matt's sources to track down your location using your sister in law's ,Rose's, phone records" Caroline rushed. "I don't …" she just couldn't understand. "We have to get out of here before that guy wakes up or Damon comes back hurry" Stefan ordered. "What?No! I am not going anywhere" Elena refused. She was really confused now. "We saw him attack you Elena…That guy ,he had been out your house for week in evenings and late nights" Caroline informed. "You're not safe here , Lena. That mental is keeping you captive here but we are here now. We will take you home" she added. "He didn't keep me…what guy? Where is he?" She asked, curiously. "Stefan tackled him . He is knocked out right now" Caroline said as she guided her friend, eyeing Elena's slight swollen belly. Stefan winced. It was painful for him to see his love pregnant with his brother's child. Not unexpected though, he knew his brother could go to any lengths to bound her to him for the rest of her life but he knew better. If Elena ever gave him a chance he wouldn't mind supporting Elena and her child. He always wanted a family. He briefly imagined himself with her then he shook his head. It was wrong to think about a married woman like that. Especially when she was in such danger. Especially when she was bound to a dangerous man like his brother. Caroline guided Elena to kitchen. There he was , that man tied up to a chair, unconscious. She recognized him immediately. "This is Kevin" she gasped. "He used to work for Damon" she added. "Use to?" Stefan asked. "Damon left it all behind, Stefan. I finally understand why you resented him so much. But he left it all behind. He is a better man. He had his reasons and you will understand them too if…" she said an expression of dread on her face when Caroline started to cry. "You're defending him? After what he did to me?" she shouted. "Care…She doesn't know" Stefan said as he put a hand on her back providing her emotional security. "What? I don't understand…What did Damon do? What's going on? Somebody tell me what's going on here?" Elena said, anxiously. "That psycho kept her locked up and she is defending him" Caroline said in between her sobs. "That's my husband you're talking about and he didn't keep me locked up" Elena defended Damon. "Then explain all those guards that had been strolling around your house making it unable for anyone to get to you two. First it was that woman with red hair, Sage, then it was this blonde haired dude and at nights it's this guy(pointing at Kevin)" Caroline said. "He promised me that only Rose knew about our location. He promised me that he left it all behind. He promised me a normal life. There is no way he appointed guards without my knowledge. He wouldn't do that" Elena said shaking her head. The feeling of betrayal sinking in. "Elena he is a freaking mobster. He have got tons of people doing his dirty shit. He lied to you AGAIN. He had been lying to you from the very start" Stefan spat. "No…No…" Elena said grabbing fist full of her hair. "Look! Lena…we don't have much time. We have to get out of here now" Stefan said as she tried to hold her arm. "I am not going anywhere. There must be some sort of explanation for this. If Kevin worked for Damon. He wouldn't attack me." Elena said as she pulled back her hand harshly. Any reason. She needed just one reason to latch onto the fact that her husband wasn't a liar like they portrayed him. "She is stupid. Don't you see? he must have ordered this guy to attack you to scare you so you would agree to move back with him to his world" Caroline explained. "Kevi…I…" she was lost. "Elena! I have seen three of them talk during changing their shifts. From the last week we have been witnessing them guarding your house. That woman that always use to be on your side back home, Sage and one blonde guy and this guy. That's what took us so long to get to you" Stefan explained. "Damon isn't a bad guy Stefan…He did everything for a reason. He didn't wanted to become…" Elena tried to explain. "He hated our father from the start. I don't know what lies had he fed you but I will tell you one thing. He exchanged my father and my life for the sake of money and power…" Stefan said, heatedly. "No…you have got it all wrong he…" she tried to explain. "She is still defending him. Your brother is good…he has her convinced that he is the target when reality is far from that" Caroline seethed. "Care! Don't judge a book by its cover…you don't know. He had been through a lot since his childhood…" she was cut off by Caroline again. "What about your brother Elena? Do you know that your husband's people are still harassing him and following him around? Did you know that Damon threatened to kill him if he ever spilled the beans about him to public?" Caroline growled. "He couldn't have done that. He knows that I will leave him if he ever tried to mess with my family again" Elena said shaking her head. "Fine…Don't believe me. Here…Watch this recording of your brother after he came to give me his condolences for the lose I SUFFERED" Caroline said as she skimmed through her phone to find a video of one and half month back, a week after Jeremy was back. "Hey…Lena…Care says she will find you and she will get you back home. I am sorry Elena. I want to talk to you personally. I want to apologize for leaving you at the mercy of that killer. I wanted to help you but they are following me around. They threatened me they will kill me if I ever tried to get in contact with you…I am a coward Elena. I am so sorry. I hope Care and Matt gets you back" The video clip ended with a clearly agonized Jeremy covering his tear stained with face with his hands. Elena chest heaved in anger. How dare he? He still had people appointed that followed her around but worse he still had people harassing her brother. Even after he promised, her family will stay out of this, Even after he promised he had no contacts with anyone related to his world except Rose. He lied. He lied. He lied. Elena groaned in frustration. "I am still not going. I need to stay here. I will confront him about this. He must have reasons for whatever he is doing" she said as she shook her head. "Un-fucking-believable. Do you know we had been searching for like TWO MONTHS? Do you know Stefan and I had been staying in shitty motels here for a month now. We left everything behind to save you from that psychotic monster and you aren't even listening to a word we say. You're defending him" Caroline spat, unable to control hot tears trailing down her cheek. "Even after what he did to me…I was on the brink of insanity but I had you on my mind. My best friend. I knew I had to save you from him and you're not even hearing us out" she added. "Care…What are you sayin?" "HE KILLED TYLER" she shouted. Elena took a step back. A hand shot to her mouth as she shook her head. "No…No…You can't be serious…NO". She looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded , his eyes dropping on floor in embarrassment. Elena couldn't feel her legs. She dropped on floor. Stefan hands instinctively held her so she wouldn't crash. "No..No..It can't be Damon. Damon wouldn't harm my family. He knows you're my sister and Tyler was your fiancé. That makes Tyler my brother . He wouldn't actually harm my family. No!" she mumbled. "He did…Elena…your husband killed my Tyler. The car that hit him belonged to Smiths Co" Elena shook her head. She was aware that it was Klaus's company. Zach and Damon had took charge only an year back. "Matt tracked down the driver who deliberately crashed his car with Tyler's and he told us he was ordered by Aaron Jones" Caroline said in between heavy sobs as if the very thought tortured her soul. "Aaron Jones" Elena repeated that name. No! Doesn't ring a bell. Damon couldn't possibly be her best friend fiancé's killer. He wasn't the only bad guy in town. Or was he? "Aaron is Lorenzo's brother" Stefan completed. Elena felt her heart crush at that moment. She closed her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. "He destroyed me Elena. He destroyed my future with Tyler. He destroyed everything" Caroline sobbed as she hugged her bestfriend. Elena wanted to comfort her but right now she felt scared. Her hand went down to caress her stomach. She didn't want to be in Damon's mother's place. Begging him to leave what he did for a living. She didn't want to feel hopelessness that his mother felt. She didn't want her son to ever witness Damon assaulting her while her son watched helplessly. She didn't want her son to run away and search for security outside. She didn't want him to end up like his father. She would rather die than let her son become a killer. Caroline was still sobbing on her shoulder. She couldn't muster the courage to apologize to her friend. She knew how much Care loved Tyler. She couldn't even imagine the pain her best friend was going through. And yet, Caroline decided to save her. She couldn't be more thankful to God for granting her with a friend like Caroline. "We have to get out of here" Elena whispered. Caroline's head shot up. Wiping her tears, she nodded. "But if I go he will hurt my family again" Elena said as she looked around frantically for any type of idea. "I have an idea" Stefan said as he started shoving stuff on shelves on floor. "What are you doing?" Elena asked. It had took a lot of her time to decorate this house. She loved it. "Signs of struggle…We will have to convince him that it wasn't you who left…he is gonna think someone kidnapped you…" Stefan completed. * * * "I don't care if you kill me Damon…I have nothing to live for. You however have a weakness. You wouldn't want anyone to harm your pregnant wife would you?" Kol said completely confident. "Who have you appointed for nightshifts outside my house?" Damon said looking at Rose. "It's mostly Jake or Kevin. I think its Kevin's shift tonight" Rose said shrugging. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Kol smirk. "What was that?" he growled at Kol. "I told you …you don't want to mess with me"Kol said, smirking. Damon stuffed his hand in his back pocket and took out his phone. Her number was on his speed dial. Ring. Ring. Ring No Answer. He dialed again impatiently and anxiously. "She won't pick up Damon" Kol whispered. The sudden realization of Kol's threat hit him. He snapped. Grabbing him by his shirt he threw him across the room. Kol's head hit a table. Groaning, he tried to get up only to be kicked on his face. "Damon…Damon…he is lying. There is no fucking way he could manage to reach Elena" Rose said as she tried to stop him from mercilessly beating Kol. "I'll call Kevin" she added as she held her phone to her ear. She dialed over and over again. Color fading from her face every passing second. " Kev…Kevin…works for me" Kol said as he coughed. Damon was stricken with fear and dread now. "Kevin isn't picking up" Rose said with a voice laced with fear. He clenched his jaw as the news sink felt himself feeling a little dizzy, a bit spaced out and he felt goosebumps breaking out across the top of his chest and on the front of his arms. Fear, dread and anxiety kicked in. He picked a very hurt and bleeding Kol up and kneed him in his groin. Kol fell back on the cold floor. "No…No…NO…NO" Damon shouted as he kicked Kol mercilessly. "Where the fuck is my wife?" he growled. "We should check your house…" Rose interfered him. "Yes…Yes…Let's go! Bring this scum with you." he said as he kicked Kol one last time on his back. * * * An unconscious Kevin tied to chair. Everything scattered. Elena's favorite lamp broken on floor. Damon's eyes frantically searched for Elena. Right now, he wanted nothing more than just getting a glimpse of her. It looked like she put up a hell of a fight ,which was odd because she had been so weak these last few days. He could hear Rose and others searching for clues and interrogating Kol. But nothing mattered to him. He never realized when his feet have given in. He was on his knees now. There had been so many problems in his way to her but he managed to get her. He managed to earn her love. But it was like fate didn't want him to be happy. He tried his best to leave everything behind. He was working hard now. Wasn't he? He had been good the past month. No planning ,no crime. He just wanted to be with her. Was it so much to ask for? He left it all behind. He had promised Elena. He wanted to be good for her. But, it wasn't possible. Look what being good got him into. He couldn't leave all this behind. His past would follow him anywhere he tried to escape. "Kol…Tell me where Elena is before I end up killing your sorry ass?" He heard Enzo spat to a much bruised Kol. Kol just laughed in between coughing and spitting blood. "You have got all my men either killed or on your side…that fuckhead that was supposed to kidnap Elena is knocked out tied to that chair. I don't know anything but I am glad she is gone…I hope whoever has her, cuts her into pieces just like I planned" Kol seethed. Damon bit his lower lip so hard enough to make it bleed. Rose saw how unhinged he was. His face was cold , cruel and inhumane. His eyes were empty again. Void of any type of emotions. "Kevin's awake" Sage's voice boomed from other side of the room. They all rushed toward Kevin. "WHERE IS ELENA?" Damon growled. "Wh…What's goin…my head?" "Yes…your head. I will cut it off if you don't tell me now about my Elena?" he added as he raised his fist. His muscles were tensed, his jaw clenched. He wanted to lash out, hurt anything that comes in his way. He hated being powerless. He had one weakness. One person he couldn't protect now. She was out there God knows where. He had no idea who had her captive. Was she even alive? The very thought knocked the breath out of him. No No No . He refuse to even consider that possibility. "I…What's goin on?" Kevin said in a tone filled with fear. "You tell me…" Damon seethed, pointing at Kol. Kevin gulped. He knew he was caught. He knew for sure he was a dead man now. "Please…He forced me too" "I don't fucking care…Where is Elena?" His blood boiled in rage. "I don't know…I was suppose to take her to where Kol told me to while he keeps you busy but…someone attacked me from behind. Blonde guy …I didn't see his face…" Kevin rushed. "Blonde guy?" Rose asked, eyes shooting up at Damon. They could read each other's thoughts. "I didn't see his face" Kevin added. "Maybe…it's Klaus" Rose finally spoke what he dreaded. "It can't be Klaus…Aaron told me he last saw Klaus in Spain. That was two days ago" Enzo said shaking his head. "Then who else could it be?" he heard Rose ask Enzo. "We have a lot of people who would look for any way to bring us down" Enzo said. "We have to find her…WE HAVE TO FIND HER…Whoever has her could hurt her" He said as he paced around ,a look of torture on his face. Running his fingers through his already messed up hair. He pressed his lips to stop himself from breaking down in front everyone. He hid the excruciating pain behind his anger. The progress that Elena made with him to make him a better person was down the drain now. He was scared very scared but he wouldn't show it to anyone now. He needed to be strong. "You know what to do with them Rose" he said as he stalked toward his room. Painful screams was what he heard when he reached his room where he could still feel Elena's fragrance. Her presence. Throwing himself on covers where he could still smell her scent, his eyes pooled with tears. Agony was all he felt now. He yearned for her. He yearned for her smiles. Her soft touch. Her warm eyes so filled with devotion and love for him. And his son. His unborn son and his wife were in danger. He needed power. He needed to be in control again. People would know never to mess with Damon Salvatore ever again. He wouldn't sit here and cry like a pussy while that fuckhead who kidnapped his pregnant wife was God knows where. He would use all his power to track that fuckhead down and kill him in the most inhumane way possible. No one will ever dare to harm his family again. Never again. He would make sure of that. With determination he rose up from his bed and walked toward his dresser. Hidden behind his dress shirts was his gun that he swore to Elena he would never touch again. He picked it up. He wanted the monster inside him to be gone for good but apparently people were taking advantage of his goodness. Just because he wasn't terrorizing people now didn't mean he was a coward. They wanted to awake the monster within him. Well, they have got the monster now. God help them now because he wasn't going to spare single one of them. * * * Elena lay back on the soft bed. She couldn't sleep. Not without his protective arms around her. Not without him murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. "Elena, you okay?" Caroline murmured as she sat beside her. They were in a cheap motel room. Stefan was outside talking to Matt. They were doing arrangements for her. Soon she will be back to her home town. She will have put an end to terror caused by Salvatore. Killing Tyler was the final straw. She was going to put an end to it. Zach , Damon , Rose , Bonnie , Enzo and Voltaire. All of them. "I am not ok" she whispered. "Elena! He is a criminal. We need to put him in fact all of them behind the bars for good. He is a killer Elena. He is an animal. He need to be put down with the rest of them and I am gonna make sure he goes straight to electric chair after what he did to you and Tyler." Caroline growled. Elena winced. "He didn't do anything wrong with me" Elena defended. "Yeah. Of course! Apart from separating you from your family. Lying to you all this time, threatening your brother and killing your friend" Caroline spat. Elena winched again. "Please...Please…Don't" she whispered, covering her face with her palms. "Care! She is pregnant. High on emotions plus he had been brainwashing her…Don't be mad at her" Stefan defended her. "See Elena! This is the type of guy you should have ended up with. He left everything just to find you." Caroline said shaking her head. Elena glared at Caroline " Care! I am married" "to a killer…" Caroline completed. "Stop it Caroline…He had been lying to her. It's not her fault. Damon can be really convincing when he want to be" Stefan said in a tone filled with hatred. "How long had you two been looking for me?" Elena asked changing the topic. "After I found about Damon's involvement in Tyler's murder. I had my suspensions about him though. All the stuff our law professor told us. I immediately informed Matt. Matt told me that he warned you off quite a lot of times but you never believed him. We confronted Stefan about it" Caroline explained. "I told them everything…" Stefan interjected. "Stefan use to work for Zach too. But he never wanted to be involved in their dirty business. He found a way out of it." "Those were the days when I adored my elder brother. I wanted to be just like him" Stefan said with a scoff. "I…I asked Damon to help me put an end to Zach for good. I had more than enough proofs against him. I even had my dad on my side…" Stefan said in a shaky tone. "but then Zach somehow got a whiff of what I was up to. He had my dad killed. Damon and I were in hiding. Just a day before we were suppose to hand those proofs to higher authorities. I got attacked. They brutally hurt me and then I saw him. My elder brother. He destroyed all that data…I saw him. That attack was designed by him of course. Next thing I knew…My elder brother is the Don of the city…He exchanged my father and my life for power and money" Stefan completed. "No! No! No! He didn't . Stefan! You have got it all wrong. He did it to save you" Elena said. "Save me? Really Lena!" Stefan scoffed. "Lena! You are in denial" Caroline said cupping her face. Elena looked down. "I…"She wanted to go back to him. She was feeling anxious. She wanted so desperately to be with him. She looked up at Caroline. Her best friend seemed lost in a thought. Elena wanted to cry again. She wanted to cry for her best friend's loss. Caroline didn't deserve this. Her eyes were so empty. As if she didn't wanted to live anymore. She couldn't even imagine the pain her best friend was going through. But a voice in the back of her mind told her Damon wasn't involved in this. "Matt arranged us some flights. Caroline! You will be going from the morning flight. Elena and I will be taking the very next flight and Elena he changed your documents a little bit to hide your identity to avoid running into Damon's ugh…guards" Stefan snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't want to go. Damon had changed a lot. He had promised her that he wasn't involved with his gang anymore and they would run away as soon as she gives birth to their son. She was just about to say something when she noticed Caroline's agonized expressions. Her best friend could read her like a book. "You don't believe you? You want to go back to him" Caroline accused. "He changed Caroline…He changed…he isn't what he used to be. He loves me so much. He would never hurt anyone I love…It couldn't be Damon. Damon couldn't be involved in Tyler's murder" she repeated. Caroline huffed. She bit her lower lip painfully. "I risked my ass for you…I came here to save you but you're being a selfish bitch right now. He destroyed me Elena. Your husband destroyed me. HE IS A CRIMINAL. He deserved to be locked up and put down for good." Elena flinched. "Care Please" "You know what? You're not the Elena I knew…because if you were, you would see the pain I am going through. You would see how every inch of my body hurt and yet I made an effort to track you done and freed you from his clutches. Don't you see Elena he brainwashed you in to thinking he is the good guy. When the reality is far different and he doesn't even love you. He is just keeping you with him because he knows Stefan is in love with you." Elena's eyes shot up at a very embarrassed Stefan. "You're in love with me ?" she asked , alarmed. Stefan pressed his lips but nodded. "Why else would he risk his ass to save you from his mental brother?" Caroline said shaking her head, annoyed. " I wanted to tell you but Damon told me to shove my feelings for you up my ass because you're only his" Stefan said with every intent to rile her up. Elena looked away, ignoring his gaze. Somehow, the longing in his eyes made her uncomfortable. She was his brother's wife, for goodness sake. "Anyway…we can talk about that later. The question is ,Will you go with us Elena?" Stefan asked after a while. Elena pressed her lips. Her hands shot down to her swelled belly. Kevin tried to attack her today. There were people out there who wanted to harm her. She didn't give a rat ass about herself but she had a baby inside her that she needed to protect. She looked at Caroline. Her best friend needed her. Also, she knew Damon couldn't be involved with Tyler's murder. But she had to make sure. If what they said was true then she will help them arrest her husband and his gang. She would make sure they were put behind the bars for good. She loved that man to death but she couldn't allow him to keep hurting people. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes…I am going with you" She felt Caroline's arms around her. "Thank you" Caroline murmured. * * * Standing beside the raven haired man, Damon glared at the two men tied to the wooden chairs. "Ethan and Jayden…Now I know we have our differences. But I swear to God if you know anything but my wife you should probably spill now" Damon threatened. "We don't have anything to do with this Damon…We swear we wouldn't even dream of harming her. Everyone knows here that harming her single hair would earn them a death sentence from you" Ethan said as he coughed. "They are telling the truth. I have checked the building. No sign of Elena" Enzo said as he appeared from the door. "I checked up on Alexander and Noah too. They have no idea about Elena either. But they promised they will keep an eye and let us know in case they spot her" he added. Damon hissed, his hands on his head. He was losing his sanity now. They searched everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. "We have some of Zach's people searching for Elena in States just in case" Sage said. Surprisingly, Zach had agreed to help. Of course, Elena was too far deep involved. He wouldn't want her fussing their secrets. Damon walked up toward Jayden. He needed to lash out. He had the perfect target. He wanted to hurt someone just as bad as he was hurting. Every breath hurt without her. The only thing that was keeping him from killing himself was hope that she was still alive somewhere out there and she needed his help. His fists clenched and then unclenched. He pressed his knuckles before launching on Jayden. He only stopped when Enzo pulled him back. A bruised and bleeding Jayden lay there on the floor. Yes, the monster was back. He was back. * * * Elena's cap and her long hair hid her face pretty well. Stefan was holding her arm, aiding her in walking. "Mr. and Mrs. William?" security checker asked. "That's us" Stefan replied with a smile. "Do you have your doctor's report that claims your fit to fly?" she asked. "Yes…We have submitted them" Stefan replied. "Ok…then…that will be all. Have a safe flight. Mr and Mrs Williams" she smiled at Elena and Stefan. Stefan's hand roamed down to her back as he guided her. Once, they settled down on their seats. Stefan asked her about how she was feeling. She nodded assuring him she was okay. "Listen about what Care said last night…" he trailed off coming to the point. "I am married Stefan. I am married to your brother and I am pregnant with his child. I don't care what he did. I am still in love with him and It will be him for me for the rest of my life. If he is involved in Tyler's murder then I will leave him and I will make sure he pays for his crimes but I love him hopelessly and illogically" "Your child will be better off without Damon." Stefan said looking away. "How could you say that after everything he did for you?" "He is been feeding you lies Elena" "Think logically Stefan. If Damon wanted power so bad he wouldn't have ever ran away from home in first place. He took the fall for you fully aware that the punishment to the crime you committed was a life time imprisonment. And an year after that. He saved your life again." "He didn't save my life Elena. He betrayed me" "Stefan…Stop and think for a second. Just after proofs against Zach were destroyed. They let you go didn't they? You were free to follow your ambition. You went to med school. Got a decent job and Zach never bothered you again. As far as I know, they always kill the traitor in your world. Then why did they let you go even after you openly betrayed Zach. Because you had a brother out there protecting you from them even at the expense of his life and his ambition" "No…No…No…Damon is selfish…He didn't do it for me. He betrayed me" Stefan said shaking his head. "He saved you" Elena whispered. "He is lying to you. That couldn't have happened. He is a selfish prick and a killer. He deserves to die a painful death" Stefan spat, a tone filled with so much hatred, it made Elena flinch. "I am not going to give up on him Stefan" "I know that you look for good in everyone but it's too late for him but I am here Elena. Think about me. Think about us." Stefan whispered. Elena shook her head as she looked away. * * * Damon stared at the open sky. He felt so helpless. He had all the power in world. He had Zach and Voltaire on his side and yet he couldn't find her. He felt like his sixteen year old self again. Lost. Silent tears were flowing down his cheeks. There was just so much pain a man could take. "It's so damn hard to breathe without you Elena" he whispered to no one apparently. Taking a sip from his drink again he tried to numb the pain that was eating. He tried to numb the dread that was slowly taking over his body like a poison. His sleep deprived eyes ached. He haven't eaten a bit. Every part of his body hurt. He was glad the physical pain was their though. It helped him distract from the pain and darkness within. What if she wasn't alive? What her captor was hurting her? He flinched. She was so weak and fragile. And oh God! His baby. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to their unborn son. He had everything a day ago. A very loving wife, a beautiful son on the way and the idea of very unpredictable but happy future with his family. But fate had other plans. Fate was trying to snatch his family from him. He took another gulp from the bottle. He palmed his eyes to wipe away tears. He knew crying was for the weak but he couldn't help him. Problems after problems. It was like the universe didn't wanted him to be happy . Not like he didn't deserve it. He had done a lot of bad things in his life and he knew he deserved this excruciating pain. * * * /flashback/ * * * A blanket spread over them as Elena settled between his legs. Damon wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She giggled as he nuzzled the nape of her neck. His lips trailed to a soft spot behind her ear. "The sky is so beautiful tonight. It's like someone knitted stars on it" she said looking up admiring the sky. "Hmmmm" he moaned as he kissed her shoulder. "The view from our roof is so beautiful. No?" Elena said looking at him. "I like my view better" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Ohh…" she huffed as if annoyed but he didn't miss the slight blush that crept across her cheeks. "You know I was thinking" he paused as he kissed the spot behind her ear. "after Dylan turns two we should probably plan another one…" he added. She smiled. "I want a baby girl too" he pouted. "Aha…" "And we will name her after your sister Kat" he added. She turned her head around, her eyes wide with amazement and adoration. "Really?" "Of course" "You are so cute" she smiled widely as she kissed his cheek with a giggle. "Not that being a father to son is bad. I mean, I could teach him how to play basketball, throw a punch, and play in the dirt." He said and Elena laughed. "What if Dylan doesn't like basketball? What if he likes football?" "Hey!Hey! He can play football all he wants but he must learn to play basketball as well" "What if he doesn't like basketball?" Elena asked. "Ahh…nothing. I will just disown him" he mused and Elena nudged him in the ribs. "Ohh woman. I was just kidding. Dylan can do whatever the hell he wants as long as it's legal, safe and healthy. " Elena smiled. "but you can only play once your homework is done. No son of mine will suck at school." He warned looking at her slight swollen belly. Elena laughed. "Says who?" "Says Dad" he replied proudly. A childish grin spread on his face. "Don't worry Daddy. Mommy will make sure he get top grades in school" she replied,assuring him. "and you will have to take care of your sister as well…uhh…in near future" he chimed. Elena rolled her eyes. "Will you at least let this one come out?" she asked and he chuckled. "already talking about the second one when the first one isn't even out yet" she mumbled. "Why do want a baby girl so bad?" she asked "Baby girls are adorable. They dress better. They don't stink like baby boys. They don't fight like boys do. They are more responsible." He listed. "also girls are the ones who stay close to home when they grow up while boys often move to wherever their wives are from—at least this is very much the case with most of my friends. We will get some good family lovin and grandkid time in our golden years" "What?" Elena never pegged him one who would already be scared of letting his nonexistent children go. "and you know girls are much neater than boys and better at finding stuff, thy actually pick up after themselves and seems to enjoy putting toys away atleast that much I gathered watching those kid girls in the shelter you worked for." He added, chirpily. She smiled at his giddy childishness as he listed out more facts about how baby girls are better than boys. She knew he loved their unborn son. He would do anything for her and their son. "And I will actually prefer if she is as girly as you are. I love that about you but I will make sure she is strong and independent. I will introduce my daughter to other women who are crushing it in male-dominated fields like executive leadership, sports journalism. So she will know that it's possible to do anything she wants. I will want her to be just like you. Strong, independent and beautiful" "If you want a baby girl so bad. We will plan one when we are stable after Dylan" she said kissing his lips. HE was so adorable when he talked about their future children. "I just hope its not too long" he pouted. "but on the bright side look at all fun stuff you will do with Dylan" she chimed. "Yes…All the bonding stuff. I will teach him all the sports. Camp out, pitch the tent, cook stuff over the fire, the whole thing, build a fire, and teach him how to drive a car.I will teach him how to use tools and you know build stuff. I will teach him how to shake hand" "Shake hand?" "You know like shake hand that has a meaning like save the chicken for dinner and look 'em in the eye" he completed and Elena laughed. "I will teach him how to pick girls" "Yes...Of course! That's one thing I am sure you are an expert in" she said rolling her eyes. "With your looks and attitude…God save all the girls" Elena said with a sigh. He chuckled. "but I will tell him its girls like mommy that are keepers" he replied kissing on top of her head. "I hope he is like you" he added after a while. "huh?" "I don't want him to be even a bit like me. I want him to be caring and good like his mother" he added. "You're not that person anymore Damon…You're changing, you're a better person now" she said kissing his forehead. "It scares me. I want to leave it all behind me now. I don't want our son to grow up in my dark world. I don't even want him to know about me because I know he will hate me after he finds out the kinda person I was" "No. He won't hate you. Me, you, Dylan and, possibly Kat too that if you still plan on adding another one after what we will go through baby number one, We will stay with you and we will love you forever. Far away from those horrible people" she said as she snuggled up to him. "How did I get so lucky?" he said as he kissed her neck. She smiled. "I love you so much Damon I promise you I will never leave you" "I love you too baby...so so much..." he replied as he turned her slightly to capture her lips again. * * * /over/ * * * Wiping his tears as the memory tortured him. She was gone now. He couldn't even imagine what she would be going through right now. He was scared that her captor might hurt or worst kill…no he couldn't even go there. "They can take everything from me but not you baby…I will you get you back . I refuse to give you up. You were made for me and ME only. I won't give up on you…I won't" * * * Matt's arms encircled her. Elena cried. "you're safe now" he patted her back. "You will need to help us , Lena" Matt said as he pulled back. "I will take you to station. You will need to give statement against him. You will need to give statement that he kept you captive against your will and that he deceived you into marrying him. You will also need to tell us details about his doings…everything Elena. Your statement might not be enough to put him and his gang on electric chair but at least we will take some action against them" Matt said as he pulled back. "I thought you said that your superiors were influenced by Zach. That's the sole reason you can't take action against him" Caroline said in a serious tone. "They don't leave any proof behind , have to be careful with this. They will kill all of us if they even got a whiff of what we are upto" Matt said as he looked at her. Elena was in state of shock. "no…No…I can't…I can't do that" she murmured. She couldn't imagine a world without Damon. She can't go through this. Electric chair. She shuddered. No. No. She never realized when she started shivering. A mind numbing pain in her head blinded her. "Elena…EEELEENA" she heard their panic stricken voices. * * * Elena lay still as Dr Hampton and her father scanned her MRI reports. She saw dread in her father's eyes. Caroline had informed Dr Gilbert the moment Dr Hampton told her that there might be a slight chance Elena's tumors were growing again. Dr Gilbert rushed immediately. Matt told him everything regarding Damon. He was petrified of course. His daughter was living with dangerous mobster for the last one and half year. He shuddered. Things with Jeremy started to make sense to him. His empty eyes when he returned. His refusal to eat. Him asking about how Elena was doing. So Jeremy knew this. Grayson Gilbert had never been scared in his entire life. His daughter was the object of affection of one of the most dangerous man he had ever came across. Matt told him that Elena was forced to stay with him in order to save her brother. He was infuriated. Yes, he was weak but he would stand between that monster and his daughter. He would die to protect his family and his daughter if it came down to that. He would shield her from that monster . Damon would have to go through him to reach his daughter and if that wasn't enough. Elena's swollen belly reminded him that his daughter would be bound to that man for life. He had never hated someone so much. And then the fear of Elena's life took over him when he scanned reports. There was always a chance of her tumor to grow back but they had been minuet. Her pregnancy triggered the growing process of her tumors. "It's defiantly her pregnancy that caused it. I think she must have had signs but she ignored them even after studying neurology." Dr Hampton said as he examined her reports. "We will have to terminate this pregnancy" Dr Gilbert "to save my daughter" "no! I am 19 weeks far dad" Elena said, alarmed. "Elena…You and I both know there are safe ways. Don't worry honey. We will save you" "No! No! Dad! No! I refuse to do this" "Elena! We need to perform a surgery immediately to remove the tumors before they turn cancerous. Waiting till the completion of your pregnancy will only delay the process and God knows how horrible can your labour end up. There are seventy percent chances the exertion from the delivery might turn off your brain. You will be brain dead Elena. There won't be any out. We shouldn't risk it. Your dad is right…you should probably terminate this pregnancy" "No…I won't. He has developed arms and legs and ears…I can't kill him. He is alive…I can't kill my baby" Elena said in between sobs. Of course, she was scared for her life but she couldn't even imagine killing her baby. "Elena…you will die" her father was nearly on verge on break down. "There are still chances that I might survive" she replied. "Elena…What do you think you're doing? Giving birth to that monster's child…" "Dad! He is mine too" she pleaded. "you always told me to look good in people. My husband isn't bad. He never wanted to be this. He wants to change" "Elena…We will deal with that later. Right now, I just want you to sign papers for the termination of this pregnancy. We will start preparing for your tumor removal surgery" "No...I won't. I am not gonna kill my child. You can perform surgery after Dylan is born" Elena said, determined. "Elena! This will only worsen your tumors. They can turn cancerous. I wont be able to save you. Please don't do this to me. Your mother won't survive it. Heck I can't bear even the thought of it. You have studied it. You know how dangerous it can get." Grayson pleaded. "If it came down to my life or yours…Who would you choose ? Dad" she asked with tears brimmed eyes. "Of course. You. I will always choose you" Grayson said cupping her face. "then let me save my child..Please try to understand what I am going through" Elena pleaded, sniffing. Her father's hands dropped. He inhaled sharply. After a while he nodded with hard eyes. "Okay…" he whispered. "Thank you Dad…I love you so much…Thankyou for supporting me yet again" she circled her arms around her father. Grayson had never felt so dead inside. * * * "Matt! I am telling you Damon couldn't have been involved in Tyler's murder" "Why?" Matt asked in a cold tone. He hated the fact that she still loved him. They were in Stefan's house. The only safe place for Elena. They knew Damon wouldn't dream his brother was hiding his wife from him. "because…he would never hurt someone I love" "Are you forgetting what he did to Jer. He still have people following your brother around. This is the reason Jer couldn't come here to see you" Matt informed. "It's probably Rose's doing...Damon promised me. He wouldn't break his promise" "Elena! What do you want me to do?" Matt said sighing. "Save him" "It's too late" Elena flinched. "With your statement I will have proof enough that he and Zach have some dirty business going on in there. I am not gonna lie to you. I will make sure he and his gang are locked up for the rest of their lives" Matt said. Stefan was standing behind with crossed arms. "Stefan! Tell Matt that you and Damon were forced to do what Zach ordered. Zach Salvatore is the Don. HE forces Damon and everyone to do all his dirty work" "Damon isn't a child. He knows what's right and wrong" Stefan interjected. "They are using you as his weakness. Please Matt…He never wanted to be in mob. Trust me…He wanted to run away with me…He wanted to leave it all behind" Elena said as she turned around. "And you agreed" "Yes…We decided that we will run away as soon as our son is born. My pregnancy was the only reason we stayed. Please Matt…Please…" "Elena...It's no use" "I am dying Matt" she blurted. "I am dying. My tumor is growing again…I don't want my child to be an orphan…Please help me" she pleaded. Matt stood still. "wha..What are you talking about?" "My tumors had been growing for a while now but I ignored the signs. Ironic huh since I actually studied this subject. My pregnancy triggered their growing rate. There is a seventy percent chance that I might end up brain dead due to the excursion of my labor and even if I survive that, leaving them untreated for such a long period might turn them cancerous…" "We can perform surgery now. We can save you…" Stefan interjected, panicked. "We can't. My surgery could be fatal to my baby" "Chemotherapy?" Stefan said desperately. "It's not cancerous yet" "Medicines" He said. "Again…heavy dozes can be fatal to my child" Elena answered. "Can't we terminate this pregnancy?" Stefan said pacing around frantically. "No…I refuse to kill my child" "On the expense of your life" Matt growled. "It's my child. I have to protect it" "Elena…Don't do this" Matt begged. "Please…help me Matt…I only want you to help me save Damon. He deserves a life out of that world. Please save him for my baby. My baby can't be orphan. You know how much the idea of child without parents scares me…Please help me" she pleaded. Matt bit his lip. Stefan stood there, with his head thrown back , eyes closed. "I will help you" Matt finally said. "Thank you so much" "but Elena…We have to put an end to this for good. We have to put an end to them terrorizing people" "Damon isn't involved anymore" Elena said immediately. "From what I know, he has been on a violent rampage to find you" Matt informed. "Lashing out at people who did nothing to deserve his wrath" "That's because he is scared I am hurt. I…If I go back he will stop it" Elena said as she paced around. "He thinks I am kidnapped or something" "No…Elena…you won't go back" Matt said as he gripped her by her shoulders. "If you want to save him you will do exactly what I tell you to do. We have to strip him from his power and you will help me expose them. Promise me? And I promise you his life and his freedom in return" "I promise" * * * "We have to lure him back to states…Elena you ready?" Matt said. Elena nodded. "Once, he is arrested…We will start our game" Matt added. Elena nodded. "Ready?" "yes.." "Rick…you ready?" "yeah…" Alaric nodded. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Good Morning! This is Salvatore Co. My name is Jessica. How may I help you?" "Can I talk to Damon Salvatore?" Rick said softly. "Mr Salvatore is not present at the moment. Would you like me to give him a message?" the girl replied mechanically. "Yeah…tell him. When is he free he can pick up his wife's pieces off my porch…" Rick replied in his most menacing tone. There was silence on the other line. "Who is this?" "Now will you transfer my call to him" Rick chimed. "Wait…" After what seemed like ages. A deep voice growled "who is this?" "Ahh…the famous Damon Salvatore…Finally" "Look I don't know who you are but I will give you anything you want just tell me she is okay" he begged. "Already on his knees huh. They were right. She is your weakness" Rick replied. "Look! I am losing my sanity here. I will let you off the hook if you hand her back to me now" Damon threatened. "I will be nice to me if I were you…I really don't want to hurt beautiful Mrs. Salvatore…" "I will DESTROY you" "Salvatore lose the tone now or I will kill her" "Please…Please…I will give you anything in return just let her go" Damon pleaded. "I want fifty percent cut of the border contact" "Done" "West side of LA…screw this…I need whole LA to be my territory" " Okay…Okay…Now where is Elena?" he replied. "My demands aren't over yet" "Look I wanna hear her…Please…tell me she is okay. Anything in return. I will give you everything" Rick signaled to Elena. Elena picked up the phone. Matt pressed some buttons probably to record the conversation. "Damon…Damon…Save me" she said in between sobs. She hated this. She hated to set him up. She didn't want him arrested but she needed to do this. "Baby…Baby Are you okay? I am on my way Baby…I will save you…" he said in between panting. She knew he was on verge on breakdown. His voice sounded so weak and desperate. "They are …they are holdin…me here…I am scared…It's dark here and please save me" she begged as she wiped her tears. "Baby, Don't cry. I will save you…I am coming okay. Don't cry." She knew how restless and anxious he got when she cried. She knew he wanted nothing more than wipe her tears and hold her tightly right now. "Enough" Rick voice boomed. "I want all the documents paged to me. I will send you the info. You can pick her up after that" "Please Don't harm her" Damon pleaded. "That depends on you" "I will do everything you tell me to…Just please" Rick hung up. "Matt…Don't you think he could track us?" Rick asked. "I want him to track us…" Matt said as he picked up the device and shoved it to another man behind. "He will come back to States and then we will start our game…" Elena nodded. She just hoped everything worked just like they planned. * * * "I traced their exact location Damon" Rose said as she handed him Ipad. "We can send someone from Zach's side" she added. "No… I am going back to States myself. Elena is in danger and I have to save her" "We don't need to go" Rose replied. "Rose…My wife was crying on the phone. She is scared and alone. I will rip those fuckheads who made her cry. That will teach them never to mess with Damon Salvatore…We are going Rose. Pack your bags" Damon said he went toward his room. "I have a feeling that something is very off about this situation" "I don't give a fuck. All I want is my wife back in my arms safe and sound." He replied as he started to make arrangements for his departure. Rose inhaled. He wasn't being logical. Why did they need to go when they had an army of their men just waiting there to be ordered. But then again he was never logical when it came to that girl. With a feeling of dread in her stomach she picked up her phone to arrange them flights. * * * 


	20. Wrong choice Elena

Posting this again, this clearly unedited and full of mistakes, but I want you guys to enjoy. Review everyone xoxo

..

Wrong choice Elena!

Chapter 19

"I am scared Matt" Elena said as Matt tied her up to a chair.

"Don't worry…Just go with the plan…"

"This is stupid Matt…I won't allow you to do this" Stefan as said as he paced around.

"Stefan…It's okay" Elena said pressing her lips.

Stefan had been clear more than enough that he wasn't happy with their plan. In his defense he knew how mob worked and if they even caught a whiff of their plan it will probably end up killing Elena and Matt ,both. Maybe, not Elena. Since his brother was obsessed with her. A small part of his brain told him it wasn't obsession. It was love. That's why the girl Stefan loved was over there tied to a chair following Matt's ridiculous plan in order to save his brother and her husband who didn't needed saving. He shook his head. His brother wasn't worth saving. He wasn't worth her love or her time.

Caroline was standing behind silently. She was broken. Yes. But, her best friend was sick. Sick to the point of death. Elena was so convinced that Damon wasn't involved in Tyler's murder. She had cried her eyes out in front of Caroline.

"I know that he had been a terrible person in past but I am sure he has nothing to do with Tyler's murder Care…Please…Let me save him" she begged. "I am dying and you know that. Think of it as my wish. Before I take my last breath I wanna see him free from that world. My baby should have his father to look after him…Care…you know the idea of a child without its parents scares me. Kat and I suffered a lot I don't want my baby to go through that…Please" she pleaded.

"Don't say that. You won't die. I know you will survive this. You're stronger then that" Caroline said shaking her head.

"Let's be realistic Care…I have studied this subject. I know I am asking too much but you have to trust me I am sure Damon isn't involved in Tyler's murder. Just trust me on this one" Elena pleaded holding her hands.

"Look Elena! I…I can understand what you're going through…I just don't understand that why you will even bother to save that fucking son of…(taking breath)I will let you do whatever you want. I am not gonna help because I don't believe his innocence but you're like a sister to me so I would let you do what you're planning but get this straight I want Tyler's murders behind those bars…"she answered after a while.

Caroline wasn't even a bit okay with their plan but she gave her green signal because Elena was sick and vulnerable. Matt had assured her that he would put Tyler's killers in the joint for good. Elena had also agreed that in case Damon was involved she would not save him. Now all they needed was a proof.

"Did you take your medicines?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure about this Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Yes…I know what I am doing"

The shingles were dark grey and the whole house seemed like it could be straight out of a horror movie. It's windows had spiderwebs and the glass was clouded over in a weird shade of greenish brown like a dried leaf. The porch floorboards creaked with the wind and the wood seemed like it would collapse under the weight of a cat.

"We don't need to go inside Damon…I mean we can send the guards in" Rose disturbed his thoughts.

"She is inside…I have to save her" he mumbled as he slid the filled magazine inside the gun. "Ready?"

"Daxton , Xander. And Zane! Take the left side…Tell Knox to take the right side with his team. Damon! You take Amir, Reggie and Sage with you. I will take Rin and Butch with me …search upstairs and I will search the basement…shoot for kill in case of attack and Save the girl in any case…don't spare a single one of them" Rose briefed.

Squeezing herself through a door, Rose checked the empty room. Dodging another guard, she hid behind the large table. She signaled Rin to attack on the man once his back was turned. Rin signaled Butch to mimic her. Once that guard turned around, Butch hit him hard with the gun on his neck. Before he could shout Rose covered his mouth. She punched him again knocking him out.

They moved toward the disserted corridor. Just when she thought the basement was empty she heard muffed voices. She signaled Butch and Rin to follow her. She followed the source of the muffed cries she just heard. It led her to a room. On her way she dodged a couple of guards. She whispered Butch to knock them down.

Just when she was about to attack, a loud thud boomed through the otherwise silent house.

Boom.

"Damn it!" she muttered as the guards inside the room rushed outside. Having no choice now, she shot all three of them on chest with the help of Butch. They fell immediately to her surprise. She didn't bother to check pulse though. She ran inside the room.

One mistake. Damon made one mistake to turn around and suddenly he was attacked by four of them. He didn't know who they were. Not that they knew every gang but still he had no idea about this particular gang who had enough guts to kidnap his wife. Didn't these amateurs knew they had just got themselves a death sentence from him. Even though all four of them were taller then him. He easily overtook them with the help of Reggie and Sage.

"Freeze or I'll shoot" one blonde man pointed his gun at him.

"Wrong move" he replied in a threatening tone.

Boom

Sage shot him on his back.

"Should've done a headshot" Reggie replied.

"Sure" Sage said as she pointed her gun at their fallen opponent.

"No need to waste any more bullets on this scum…move" Damon ordered them.

He could hear gunshots from basement. He wasn't worried he knew Rose could handle herself. He checked the rooms on upper floor empty.

His phone beeped.

"Rose?" he asked, as soon as he picked up.

"Found her"

He exhaled. "Finally"

"Hurry up"

Busting through the door, he sighed in relief as he noticed her. Disheveled hair, muddy cheeks and torn clothes. Elena was roughly tied to chair. A couple of bruises on her face. She looked so weak.

"There wasn't too much guard around here Damon…something isn't right"Rose said. He didn't listen though. He rushed toward her. She was sleeping or maybe passed out. "Elena" he gasped as he cupped her face. He kissed her forehead. He stared at her for a minute as if he couldn't believe she was still here. He had been so scared. He thought he lost her forever.

"You're okay…you're okay" he muttered as he checked the traces on bruises on her arms.

"Damon…Let's just get out of here" Rose snapped him out of his trance.

"Lena! Baby…I am here…wakeup" he said as he shook her.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly. She groaned. Throwing her head back once. She looked at him after a second. Her eyes focused on him. There was something different about them but Damon couldn't pin point though.

"Damon…you're here?"

"Yes…baby! I am here…Let's get you…" he trailed off when she shrieked.

"You have to get out of here….This is a trap…"she said in a tone filled with panic.

"What?"

"They used me to lure you here…They want to arrest you. You have to get out of here" She said clearly panicked.

"Elena…what?"

"I told you something was really wrong over here" Rose said , alarmed.

"We have to get out of here" Elena said, not giving them time enough to think.

He didn't think much. Never could with this girl in the same room as him. He nodded, untying her. She rubbed her knuckles as he untied her feet. Rose noticed her wrist. They didn't look stiff at all. They didn't look like she had been tied for a week now. The fragrance of her moisturizer fresh like she had just applied it.

"Rose…take the lead…check if any of them are still alive…I will come with Elena after you give me all clear signal" he ordered as he untied her legs.

"Okay…" He signaled all their guards to follow her.

"Don't worry baby…I will get us out of here" he promised her as he encircled his arms around Elena protectively. She snuggled up to him. He pulled away when he felt wetness on his neck. "Baby…I am so sorry that you had to go through this" he said as he wiped her tears she didn't reply.

"I was so scared…I have been more scared in my life" he confessed as he ran his fingers through her rough locks of hair.

"Don't cry…I am here now" he said as he wiped her tear stained cheek.

A loud boom shook her. "Fuck" he muttered as he spun around, pushing her behind him. He stood in front of her, ready to take anything that could harm her.

He heard noises on ground floor. Something was very wrong. He stepped toward the closed door to peek a look at the previously empty corridor.

He felt cold metal against his skull from the back. Elena's muffed scream followed. "Hands up in the air" he heard a very familiar voice.

"Donavan! What the fuck?" Damon growled.

"I SAID HANDS UP IN THE AIR" Matt growled back.

His hands shot up, a gun still gripped in one hand. "Give me your gun" Matt spat.

So this was the trap she was talking about.

"Donavan! You'll regret this" Damon growled Any other time, he would have managed to escape. But he was powerless here. His back was still turned around. He could hear Elena's muffed screams. Someone was probably holding her. He couldn't risk it. Besides, his mind wasn't working properly anyway.

Matt must have used the backdoor. Elena did mention this was a trap. So, was this Matt's plan to lure him back to States. It still didn't explain Matt's motives though. They didn't have any proof against him to arrest him. He knew Matt knew about him but Matt was harmless. So long as he didn't had any proof.

Matt snatched his gun from his hand. His gun was still pointing at Damon's skull. "Matt! Please Don't" he heard Elena beg.

"Shut up" Matt spat at her.

"Don't fucking shout at her" Damon snapped as he tried to turn around to check whether she was okay. Elena must have known about Matt's plan. She was trying to save him. Then why was she so weak and hurt. Did Matt kept her hostage here? It wasn't her fault. Why did she had to suffer? Nothing made sense. But this enraged him. How dare he? How dare he harm Elena. How dare he put his baby at risk. He was furious now.

"Eyes in front, Salvatore" Matt growled.

"I knew what you were from the very start. I had been keeping eye on you and your uncle for awhile now. Elena over here never believed me. I had to show her your true face. I had to show the world what you really are"

"she knows everything" he replied.

While Matt was busy declaring his hatred for Damon and his criminal family. Damon did some quick thinking. Raising his rear leg, he turned a bit and drove the heel of his black chunky sneakers to Matt's chest. He stepped forward repeating his action.

A considerably well built man was holding Elena's wrist behind her, holding her back. Picking his gun that fell from Matt's hand he pointed it at the man holding Elena. "Leave her or I will shoot" he growled. Elena whimpered. His eyes softened. She didn't need to see this. He never wanted the love of his life to see this side of him.

"I mean it" he growled. "Dan! Let go" Matt ordered. The man, Dan, released Elena."Tell him to scram now" Damon ordered Matt.

"Dan! Leave" Matt said in fear laced tone. Okay, this wasn't what they planned.

Dan nodded leaving. "Damon! Don't hurt him" she said as Damon pressed the sole of his shoe on Matt's chest to hold him down to ground. He pointed the gun to Matt's chest.

"No moves Donavan! I will shoot without thinking twice"

"Damon…No!" Elena shouted.

A loud bang upstairs nearly shook her. He could see she was shivering now.

She whimpered a bit. She looked so scared. "Elena…I need you to go out but…" he trailed off. Matt took advantage as soon as Damon's attention diverted from holding him down, to get Elena safe. Pushing his foot of his chest, Matt pushed him toward the door almost making him fall.

Damon hurriedly rose up, holding his gun in front of him for his defense.

Elena gasped. This was the end wasn't it? Their plan had gone horribly wrong. They had underestimated Damon's power.

"I need to know what the fuck was on your mind when you kidnapped my wife from my house?" Damon spat at Matt.

"Criminals like you can be locked up only by perfect scheming. I have the video footage of the kill spree you just did along with your gang members to reach Elena. That would be enough to lock you up permanently "Matt spat back permanently.

"You tried to set me up using my wife as bait" Damon stated.

"The only way to lure your ass back to States"

"She is fucking pregnant…anything could have happened!" he growled.

"Damon! Please don't hurt him" Elena begged as she saw him fuming.

When she saw him slide the barrel of the gun. She whimpered. "Please don't! I beg of you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to him.

"You tried to snatch my family from me" Damon growled at him. "You could have hurt her…"

"Damon! Damon! He didn't force me to go…" she interjected.

"See! Elena! This is one of the reason I can't leave it all behind…This fuckhead took you from me. They don't know the danger they put you in by taking you away from me" he spat as his finger lingered toward trigger.

"Oh! No! Please…Please…" she begged.

"She is fucking safe away from you" Matt replied.

"Headshot Matt…I will kill you with a headshot…you'll be dead before you know it. You made her cry. You put my wife and my child in danger for your stupid plan" he growled.

"I was perfectly fine…he didn't do anything wrong to me"

"He locked you up here" Damon answered.

"She was far safer here then living with a psychopath murderer" Matt replied.

"I will kill you. That will teach to you and your kind to never fuck with Damon Salvatore again" he hissed.

"No No NO you won't" Elena begged as she shook her head.

"He has to die anyway…He knows about us…he has proof against me" Damon said in tone void of any emotions.

"If you hurt him I will leave you" Elena declared. Anything. She needed to save him before back up comes. She was sure Rose must have finished them all off. Even with bullet proof jackets and safety gear Matt's back up wasn't completely safe . She could hear Bonnie's faint voices from upstairs.

Damon glared at her. His eyes were red with fury. No matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't listen to her this time. This man right in front of him knew about him. He used her as a bait to catch him. He couldn't risk getting caught. Not now when he had everything. Most of all he didnt mess around when it came to Elena. Matt needed to be taught a lesson.

Matt stood there. There plan went out the window after Damon kicked him and pinned him to ground. His life was on stake now.

She was too afraid to go near them to stop them- the mere sight of her friend and her husband standing at each other's gunpoint was threatening.

"Please Don't ! Please!" she begged as she took a step toward him. "Let's just get out of here" she added.

One second. Matt just needed him distracted for one second. It was like Elena could read his mind. She took a step toward them but she deliberately fell. As soon as his eyes diverted toward her panicked if she was okay, Matt made a move. Kicking him toward the wall Matt made a move to snatch Damon's gun from him. Damon's reflex wasn't fast enough. He fell. Matt pinned him using his legs, kicking him in the face.

Elena shuddered. "Matt! No!"

He shoved him behind using his leg. Elena looked frantically for anything. This was it. Her only chance to make their plan work.

She picked up the gun that had fallen from Matt in between his tussle with her husband. She held it straight toward Matt's back.

"STOP" she shouted.

Matt stopped , turning around. His eyes widened. "Elena?"

"Leave him alone"

"Elena! I thought we talked about this"

"You're hurting him" she said in between sobs.

"Elena! He is a criminal"

"He is MY HUSBAND" she replied.

"HE IS A CRIMINAL"

"Drop your fucking gun or I will shoot" Elena threatened.

Matt raised his hands in air as surrender.

"Where is the video footage of Damon?" Elena demanded.

Matt didn't answer.

Damon rose up, smirking. "I will take it from here Baby" he said as he held out his hand for the gun.

"Where is the footage?"

"CCTV camera room on the top floor" Matt answered when he saw Elena's finger linger to trigger.

"Good…We are done with you" Damon answered as he launched a punch. His wife just saved his ass.

Elena pressed her lips frowning as Matt hit the floor. "Stop it Damon" she warned, crying.

"Listen to me you prick! I am not gonna kill you now because I don't want her to see that side of me but get this straight through your head. If you ever tried to create a single problem for me again I will end your pathetic life without thinking twice along with your family…" he warned

A series of powerful punch flew toward Matt. He didn't even duck. He fell back on ground ,closing his eyes.

Lacing his fingers through Elena's he made his to the exit of the basement. She could still hear loud booms from the ground floor

"Wait here…Let me check if it's safe to take you out" he whispered.

She nodded.

He kissed her temple before he left.

"Yes! Damon. We deleted all the data from CCTV Control room. We did a major clear up. As usual, we didn't leave any eyewitnesses behind. They attacked us when we least expected but I had Enzo and his team on backup" Rose reported him on phone. "Although we didn't get to kill them...fucking coward escaped"

"Zach isn't happy about it. They used Elena as bait to set us all up. I told him that Elena did quick thinking and saved our asses. I even told him Elena tried to inform us before the attack. Elena is in his good books now but since Matt was Elena's ex, Zach thinks Elena must have some sort of connection to the attack" she added.

"It wasn't her fault at all. She is still shaken up. She didn't even eat properly" Damon replied with concerned filled tone.

"Never the less, you should talk to Zach. Clear stuff up. He thinks this attack is a part of some big plan or something" Rose replied.

"Elena has nothing to do with this attack. The only reason she got dragged in is because she is my one weakness" he replied. "And as for plan, you and I both know Zach have powerful connections in police department. We know each and everything going on in there against us. That's why we are always prepared. Nothing can bring us down. Especially not the scrawny faced faggot Matt Donovan" Damon replied.

"I gotta go…Say Hi to Elena for me"

"Okay…Keep me updated"

"I will"

"He told Rose that Zach had powerful connections and they would know whatever the hell is going on against them in your department…Matt! You gotta keep this mission secret" Elena whispered in her phone.

"I only informed one superior of mine. He is the one who had been supporting me from the very start. He gave me green signal so don't worry about that." Matt replied.

"I am sorry…I didn't stop him from hurting you" Elena said after a while.

"It's okay…That had to be done. They trust you explicitly now" Matt said with a chuckle. "Now you know what you have to do? Right?" he added.

"I know. I need to make Damon sign his shares in company to me. Then we will frame him in a fraud case against the company…I know…" Elena answered with a cold sigh.

"Look Elena! I know this is hard for you but this is my only way to…" he was cut off.

"I know! We talked about this…It's okay…Its just…I am scared Matt"

"I promised you I will save him Elena…he will just be in there for an year max if it comes down to that"

"I might never see him again Matt"

"Don't say that Lena. You will survive this"

"Just save him Matt"

"I promise I will"

"I think he is coming back…I gotta go" Elena answered as she hung up.

Damon opened the door to their room of their old house. So much had changed since the last time they had been there. Elena was right. Big houses aren't as good as small cozy houses .He missed their home and their privacy in Rimini.

She was set on bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes darted to him when he entered.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked as jumped on bed next to her.

"I am ok"

"We should probably take you for a checkup" he suggested holding her hand.

"It's fine. They didn't actually harm me or anything" she said as she sat.

He cupped her face in his palms, softly as if she was made of a glass. She looked up at him. "You're here. I thought I lost you. I had never been so scared"

"Me too"

"Oh Baby" .His upper arm was rock solid against her shoulder. His face hovered just above hers and his warm breath brushed her temple. "I promise I will never ever let that happen again. I almost died.I can't ever lose you." He said as he planted feathery kisses on her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

She squeezed her eyes shut enjoying the feel of him. She was never going to feel his love again after everything she was going to do in near future. She didn't wanted to do it. But, this was for her baby. This was for her husband's freedom.

She had her hands fisted in his shirt, clutching him tightly like her life depended on it.

"Elena Are you okay?" he asked pulling back.

She shook her head. "I am scared" she blurted.

"Ohhh…Baby…No…I am sorry that you had to suffer that. Baby, I promise to keep you safe for the rest of my life. You're too precious to me. I can't live without you or Dylan" he said.

Encircling his arms around her, relishing the feeling of her back in his arms, Damon pulled her more close, if possible and buried his face in her hair. He had been agony a day ago. He was scared that he might lose her but she was back and he was never letting go.

He ran his fingers through her brunette locks, letting them slide from his fingers as he combed them through her thick hair. She sighed in content. She needed this security. She knew she was safe with him.

In a while, her breathe evened indicating she was asleep. The fear on her face, the trauma she went through was still very much alive in Damon's mind. If he had his way he would have killed Matt Donovan by now but he was Elena's friend to his dismay. Although he couldn't say the same about Zach. Zach knew Matt was up to something and he knew Zach wouldn't leave him until he knew everything regarding Matt's plan. But one thing was for sure, he couldn't leave his world behind. They were both stuck here for life.

His eyes fluttered open. Their bed was empty. He peeked through his half closed eyes to search for her. He rose up and stumbled toward washroom, rubbing his eyes. "Elena?" he asked in sleepy tone. She wasn't there. He panicked. "Elena?" he shouted as he came out of his room.

He sighed in relief when he saw her standing in kitchen , fully dressed. "Trese! Clean this up…" she ordered the older worker.

"Yes Ma'am"

He stumbled toward her still half asleep.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Elena replied as she took a bite from her toast.

"Should have woken me up" he said as he took a bite from her half eaten toast.

"Why?" she asked.

"I would have kept you company"

"You looked like you haven't slept in days" she replied.

"I didn't" he said as he shrugged.

"I didn't eat much either" he said as he took another bite. She finally looked up. Yes, all the signs of starvation and weakness visible on his face. She felt guilty immediately. While she had been sleeping on her comfy bed at Stefan's flat and eating contently. He had been torturing himself over her disappearance.

"Man! They taste so good. Can you make some more for me?" he asked pouting.

She smiled. At times, he reminded her of a child. "What about your fruit salad?" she asked.

"I can eat whole God damn goat…I am that hungry" he replied.

A grin broke on her face. "Ok…coming right up" she moved behind the counter. She saw him stare at her adoringly. She memorized that look on his face. She might not see this look for a while now after today.

After a while, she placed a plate.

"Pan cakes?" a huge grin broke on his face.

"Just one…so your cholesterol level won't shoot…you will wash it down with orange juice and you must eat your fruit salad after this" she said.

He dove in immediately. "These are amazing…I Love you" he declared as he took another bite. She didn't reply and just smiled.

He noticed. His smile turned into a frown.

"Elena!"

"huh"

"I love you"

"I know" she replied as she cleaned the counter.

His face hardened.

She loved him. Yes, she did. She never loved anyone more then she loved him. But for her plan to work. She had to pull back from him.

She saw his nibbling on pan cakes slowed down. His good mood long gone. He was thinking very hard about something. Probably thinking why she wasn't saying it back.

This was wrong. She knew it. All his life he had been abandoned by people. His mother, his father and his brother. His worst fear was her abandoning him. She knew he never felt for anyone like he felt for her. She knew the very thought of being separated from her tortured him. And it wasn't like she didn't feel the same.

She loved him recklessly. She didn't care he was a murder. She didn't care he was cold hearted mobster. All she saw was the marshmallow of a guy who loved her irrecoverably and illogically.

So for her to use his biggest fear against him was very low. She knew what she and Dylan meant to him. He could easily die for them. She was going to hurt him a lot in near future. She regretted it.

"I love you too" she whispered once he left after he finished.

One week. One fucking week and she still wouldn't talk to him properly. He tried everything. He tried to give her space. He tried to cheer her up. He tried to talk her into going for a check up with him but she didn't agree. She didn't talk to him. she didn't smile at him. Her trauma really shook her.

He mentally growled. How was he suppose to know what was the problem if she wouldn't tell him. She ate. She took her meds. The only time she smiled properly was when her mother came to meet her along with Grayson Gilbert.

Something was really off with Grayson's behavior with him. He looked like he was scared of him. He brushed those thoughts off. Of course, Grayson didn't know about him. He would be screaming and running toward another direction if that was the case.

She was shutting him out but he was determined. He had given her more then enough time. It was time for some action.

She laid on her bed reading a book. He bit his lip as he took off his blazer. "Ugh! I am so tired"

She didn't reply. "What are you reading?" he asked. She looked at him, showing him the cover.

"Oh…Built for love…that doesn't sound like a porno at all" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes going back to reading.

His eyes narrowed. Was she ignoring him?

He jumped next to her. She didn't spare him a glance. "I missed you" he cooed in her ear as he moved closer.

"You have only been gone for six hours" she replied in cold detached tone.

He ignored her tone. Was she not happy he was back? Did his presence disturb her?

"Elena" he held her chin.

Blue curious eyes met brown scared eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah" she replied as she slowly not harshly brushed off his hand.

He looked at her with a sad smile. Surprised by her behavior. Maybe she was mad at him for being late. He thought. His gaze lingered to her off shoulder dress. He planted a feathery kiss on her naked shoulder. He felt her heartbeat quicken. She wanted him just as much he wanted her. His lips trailed her neck. She had to hold back a moan. She craved his touch. Just a bit more then I will stop him. She thought.

Distance. I need to create Distance between us. She ordered herself.

Throwing her book out of the way, he rolled her on top of him. He felt instantly hard.

He gripped her tightly and ran his hands all over her. She felt his touch like a burn through to the skin, urgent and consuming. He cupped her face, tilted her to face him and whispered softly, " I love you…I want you" before kissing her thoroughly.

His lips trailed down her neck to her fabric covered breast to her swollen belly. She was the one person that he couldn't be without. Elena was perfect in every way, and he just wanted her to be there with him forever.

He smiled as he looked up at her before he trailed up to her lips again. She kissed him with much fervor and he returned her kiss. His fingers buried in her hair, keeping her to him.

Damon was happy they were back where they belong ,with each other. This is where they needed to be and to not leave each other side. He needed her more than anything. Rolling on top of her again.

He kissed her over and over, desperate and urgent, not giving her a chance to breath. She forced her face away to catch some air, and he moved to her neck. She felt him take off her shirt. , He ravished her with hungry kisses, touching her intimately and possessively. Not an inch of her was spared.

This was her last chance to be loved like this. She thought.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his mouth back to her lips. "No time to waste woman, I need you," he stated as he pulled away.

"What're you gonna do to me, since you need me so bad?" she played along.

He smiled. That was the girl he loved. The girl with a smile that can light up the room. "I will show you" he replied as he took off his shirt. While swaying her hips a bit as she wiggled out of her pants.

He unbuckled his jeans, his eyes roaming her body. God, he missed this. She was here now.

Yes. She was here and he was never letting go. A possessive streak passed through him. His chest heaved, staring at her before approaching her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her slowly. His hand ran along her thigh and bringing her leg around his waist. He pulled away from her lips, kissing down her body again.

"No…My turn" she whispered.

She rolled on top of him. She kissed his neck, biting him at a point making him chuckle. A satisfied smirk on her face. God, she'd forgotten just how damn hot he was. It's just been two weeks and it felt like they haven't touched each other in forever.

Pressing her body against his and enjoying the skin on skin contact it provided. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips trail down his neck to his abs to his stomach and finally to his manhood. She took it in mouth and he gasped. It's been long. Too fucking long. He groaned as she sucked the underside. "Oh baby"

she continued and he enjoyed the sensation of her lips. "Elena…Oh..stop…Comere" he said as he tried to lift her up. "I will be on top" she whispered and he shuddered in pleasure.

He lifted himself up. She straddled his lap. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. "So eager.." he commented smirking. "You're so wet" he added groaning. He slid her on his hardness. He groaned, feeling her fingers in his hair. She moaned loudly and approvingly as she rode him. He loved when he made her moan for him; cry out to him, the faces she made , that was what he defined as his heaven. He inhaled slow, taking in her scent. He plunged into her over and over again.

"I love you so much" she moaned repeatedly.

Breathless and nerves shot with dizzying sensations, they collapsed in each other's arms, in the eye of the storm.

Damon made her breakfast. He was in his happy mood again. She was still sleeping. He set the tray on the side table. "Lena…Baby…Wake up" he said as he shook her slightly,

She frowned. Her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Breakfast…We are already pretty late. I gotta go in an hour" he said as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"You made breakfast" she smiled slightly as she saw the tray. "Yup! Chocolate pancakes for my beautiful wife and fruit salad for me" he groaned at last part.

She smiled.

She munched on her pan cakes as they talked.

When she was done. He took the dishes back to kitchen himself. Just like they used to do in Rimini.

"I bought us tickets back to Rimini in three days" he informed as he came back.

She stiffened.

"why?"

"Nothing much…I like Rimini" he said shrugging.

There it was. Her plan had to be put in action now.

"I am not going back"

"Of course we are"

"DAMON! I AM NOT GOING BACK" she answered.

"Why? I thought we both decided we would like Dylan to grow up in Rimini" he said as he took out his dress shirt to get ready for the meeting.

"What we decided was that we will run away soon after Dylan's birth"

"Elena…Look…baby..I love you a lot but that can't happen. You saw what happened to us without guards." He reminded her.

"I know…I am just trying to tell you that Rimini isn't safe either…so the whole point of moving away is mute anyway" she said as she shrugged getting up.

"You don't wanna move away"

"Yes" she answered.

"but you do realize that I am refusing to leave my gang right?" he said as he stood in front of her nervously.

"yup" she shrugged.

"and you don't have a problem with that" he asked disbelievingly.

"Nope"

"Elena?"

"Damon! Staying at the junk made me realize that I actually like luxury…so yeah I don't have problem with your gang" she replied in a cold detached tone avoiding his eyes, moving toward closet.

Crush. Shatter. Wreck.

Did she just called the one month he worked his butt off for her and the one month he cherished the most with her , junk?

"Wha.." he trailed off.

Elena tried to control her rigid breathing as she continued her charade. "Come on Damon…don't tell me you don't remember the awful conditions we use to live in? We hardly had enough money for food. I am not made for a life like that. Now this life. I like this" she said.

He couldn't believe she was saying that. Her back was toward him so he couldn't see her face but she didn't sound like his Elena at all.

"In fact I wanted to talk to you about something?" she turned around.

A cold look on her face. Elena was shivering from inside. Focus Elena Focus. This is for Damon. This is to free him from Zach. This is for Dylan. She thought.

"I realized a week ago…when Matt nearly arrested you. Damon, every time you step out of house there is a chance that you might never come back" she almost shuddered at the thought.

He looked puzzled. As if he couldn't believe she was saying this. Yes, he wanted her to accept his decision but now that she did. He didn't like it quite bit. Why wasn't she fighting him? Why wasn't she convincing him to fight for Dylan? For her?

"I need security Damon" she said biting her lip.

"Of course baby…I will buy the best security team for you" he said still puzzled and hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. Oh God…I mean monetarial vice. I mean what if you go out and end up dead or locked up …what will I do? What will Dylan do?"she said as she moved her hands to explain.

He looked security. She wanted his money. They didn't make sense. Elena never cared about his money from the start so why now.

"I don't get it" he replied.

She held his wrist and made him sit on bed, sitting next to him. "I understand that you can't leave your world behind. I understand now. But staying in your world means constant risk of losing you. I have a baby on the way. I haven't even completed my residency. I can't provide for my child much if in case I lose you…I need assurance that even if you're gone I still have this house and all the other stuff." She added.

He shook his head. How can she talk about him being gone just like that? She was saying as if other than means of luxurious life he was nothing to her and him being gone would only cause this inconvenience to her.

"I know. I know. This is a lot to think but it's not like you have someone else. Dylan and I are all you have. Besides we share everything. No?" she said as her palm rose to draw circles to his arm.

"I thought you loved me" he said. Was it all for his money?

"Of course I do. I love you a lot. But I am just looking out for myself and my baby…I love you but I have other priorities" she replied.

His eyes shot up to her. She seemed so cold and detached. She didn't look like his Elena at all.

"and in case you refuse….I have no other choice but to leave you because I can't get caught up in this and have nothing in return. I am trying to make the best of situation now" she added and that was it. He snapped.

"Everything I have is all yours Elena. You don't have to use that move to make me give something to you" he replied harshly. He hated it when she used "I will leave you" card on him.

"Damon! Why are you mad? I am just looking out for our baby?" she squeaked.

"besides what difference does it make if you sign off your shares in your dad's company to me. It's not like I am leaving you or something" she rose up.

"Shares…I am not doing that…Bank accounts yes but I can't sign off my shares to you" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Of course! You are…If you want me here you will have to do that" she said shrugging.

"What's gotten into you?" he finally spat.

"I need security Damon…We will be constant danger and I need to know my baby and I are safe" she said as she paced around the room ignoring his hurt gaze.

"Of course…you are safe! Elena I would die before I let anything happen to you"

"Did you forget what happened a week ago? Matt had you on gunpoint. If it wasn't for me you would have been dead" she spat "So enough with the hero dialogues" she added waving him off.

"I…I don't …I don't understand. Why are you being like this?" he stammered completely hurt by her behavior.

"because I just had my wake up call. I realized that I need to step up and secure my child's future" she replied.

"Don't get me wrong I love you but I have my priorities" she added softly.

She was hurting him. She knew it. But she had no other choice. She needed to what Matt told her. She had to strip him off his power and his power was his money. "I am sorry" she thought over and over again as she saw him break in front of her.

"Priorities…" he whispered. He had never been anyone's priority. First it was his mother whose only priority was her ego. Second it was his father who preferred money over him. And now Elena who didn't even care about him. She was talking about him being gone like he didn't even matter to her. When in all in his life he never loved anyone like he loved her .She didn't even a feel one quarter for him like he felt for her. Her priority was her safe future.

He still recklessly loved her. It didn't matter how much she was breaking him right now. Every part of him hurt. His jaw clenched. He wasn't going to show her how much her words affected him. She obviously didn't care. He was going to give her what she wanted. If she wanted money he would give her that.

"That's how much my love is worth to you. My shares in company? He asked in a cold tone.

"Damon…stop being so dramatic. I can't live with just love…" she replied with a dry laugh ignoring his eyes again. God. Would he stop looking at her like that? Like she wrecked him.

"Fine! You want my shares. I would do that. I will make you a bargain? I will sign off sixty five percent of my shares to you in exchange for you" he replied smirking.

"I am already yours"

"You won't have any escape…you should know you will be selling yourself to me. Every sweet fucking part of you would belong to me and I would treat you like a possession" he spat.

"Doesn't matter much" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…It will matter" he hissed. Taking a step toward her, she took a step back. "You have only seen my love, Elena…" he said . She took a step back. She knew he wouldn't harm her but the frantic look in his eyes were scaring her. "You haven't seen the other side of me" he added. She took a step back when he moved a step forward. She found herself trapped between him and the wall.

She looked away. She felt him grip her face harshly. Her eyes shot up to him. He had never been rough with her. Not harshly like that. Brown scared eyes met blue hurt eyes.

"It's a deal" she whispered.

He looked like someone subjected him to inhumane torture. Elena looked away again. She couldn't see him that hurt look on his face.

Damon never felt so alone in his life. He had to buy himself love. Because obviously, he wasn't worth love otherwise. He had to pay his wife to love him. How sad was that? He wanted to hate her God he really wanted to stop being so love sick puppy just waiting to be noticed and loved by her. But she had a very tough grip on his heart. He hated the fact that he still loved her so much that even the thought of being separated from her killed him.

She won't even look at him. She won't even look at how hurt he was by her behavior. He could see the red marks on her cheeks by his grip loosened. She felt his lips crash on hers. His kiss was angry and hurt. His lips moved harshly against hers. Her hands shot up to bring him closer. He pinned her wrist to her side so she won't touch him as his lips moved against her

She didn't want to do this. God. She didn't want to hurt him like this. She didn't want to make him feel like she was just using him for money now. But she had to do this so he won't suspect her plans. She had to show herself detached and void of emotions for him.

He pulled back. "Last chance to back off" he almost pleaded. He really didn't want to believe she was using him. He really didn't want to believe she didn't care about him anymore. That somehow, the trauma she suffered a week ago made her realize he wasn't worth her love without something in return.

She shrugged. "No I am okay"

That's it. His cold resolve was back. The warmth from his eyes disappearing. He took another step toward her and she backed further toward wall. His fingers lingered toward her cheeks. "I would have given you everything if you just asked for it. I would have even given you my life. You didn't have to use "I am leaving you" card Elena. Glad to know what my love is worth to you. Glad to know what I'm worth to you" he said pressing his lips in a tight line.

"Wrong choice Elena" he whispered. He sounded so hurt.

She ignored him looking away. He spun around hiding the hurt look on his face. He wouldn't show her that. She obviously didn't care.

She took a sigh of relief once he reached the door. "Don't be so relieved. I am gonna show you exactly how it feels to be treated like you treated me. Game on Elena." He added as he left.

Her eyes pooled with tears. "I am sorry Damon"

"I am sorry that I hurt you so much but I am doing this for you" she said as she wiped her tears.

She had to wipe away her own tears from now on. He wouldn't do that anymore. She had wrecked him enough.

She rose up, picking up her phone from the drawer.

"Hey Matt…he agreed"

"Good…now call me after you become the active share holder of his company"

"Okay…"

"You remember right that you have to grant me access to his company…as an active shareholder, you would be allowed to do so."

"but Damon…"

"Obviously we will arrest him before that"

"Yeah I know"

"Keep your eyes open and keeping informing me everything they do"

"I will"

"Once…I get access to their company by you I will uncover everything they did" Matt said in a strong tone.

"I just hope everything goes according to our plan" she whispered.

"How are you though? How did he take it?"

"I am okay…he didn't take it well. He obviously thinks I gave up on him too. He thinks I am just using him"

"Elena…I am sorry"

"It's okay…It's a small price to pay for his freedom"

"Yes…Just remember to keep detached so they won't suspect you"

"I will"

"All the best Elena"


	21. Elena's betrayal

Unedited and full of mistakes, please go easy on me..

Elena's betrayal

Chapter 20

If his employees at the company loved Elena an year ago for making him a washed out love sick puppy who barely noticed their screw ups they now hated her with passion. Gone were the days when he used to ignore mistakes.

Shawn shivered in fear as he informed about the miscalculations in payment transactions. "IT TOOK ME FUCKING SEVEN MEETINGS AND TWO MONTHS TO GET MAYOR'S DAMN SIGNATURE ON THOSE FUCKING PAPERS. I AM STUCK BETWEEN A BUNCH OF FUCKING IDIOTS OVER HERE" Damon shouted enraged.

"I will fix it up but it might take time…I just wanted an extension on the submission date…" Shwan replied shivering.

"No extension at all…GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND START WORKING ON IT" he shouted.

Shawn picked up the papers, nearly on verge of breakdown.

Closing the door behind him. Shawn pressed his lips "Asshole" he muttered as he started working on his task. He knew he would be in serious trouble if he didn't finish it by evening. These papers had to be faxed to their Phoenix office. He checked the papers again.

There had been serious changing in their work environment. Everyone was more serious now. A dead silence always filled the room when Damon Salvatore or Rose Brown passed. Rumors were, their project manager was signing off half of his shares to his wife making her almost thirty percent owner of their corporate company.

Woman had it so easy. He thought. All they had to do is marry a rich brat. Rumors were she threatened to leave him if he didn't sign off half of what he owned to her and in desperate move to make his wife stay he was signing off half of what he owned to her. How sad was that? Boss man had it all . Looks, Money and power. Yes, he knew exactly the illegal activities going on in his company. He found himself feeling pity for that man who shouted at him for being a idiot and will probably finish his career if he didn't finish and mailed these payment transaction bill. He pitied that man who looked like he didn't want to live anymore. Money, power and good looks. Yet, he had to buy himself love and family. Pathetic. Sad.

On the other hand, it could be his way to reduce income tax on his part of the shares. Again, he had a sharp mind. This could be all a ploy. Surely, this could be all gossip. He had seen Mrs. Salvatore once or twice in company parties. She was neurosurgeon or something , that's what he heard. Exceptionally beautiful though with a certain type of warmness that drew people to her. She didn't look like bitch who would sink that low for money. It was probably his boss's tactic to reduce income tax payment on his shares and his boss was being an asshole just because of an asshole.

Closing the door behind him with a bang. Damon made his way toward his room. Not that he expected her to be up waiting for him. It had been a week to their argument. He distanced himself from her. They shared one room and bed but it wasn't how it used to be.

She had the ability to wreck him and make him do anything she wanted. She was using his feelings for her in her advantage. Making the best out of situation. She said. Well, he will give her that. He will give her everything but he will make sure she regrets her decision. I am done. He said. He had told Rose that day.

"I am done , Rose…I am done fixing the problem between us" he said as in a cold tone.

The board of the company was informed. Formal matters were being handled by both their lawyers. Elena's lawyer was her best friend Caroline. She wasn't the Caroline he used to know. She wasn't bubbly or talkative as she used to be. Tyler's death had completely changed her. And he couldn't help but feel raw hatred for him in her eyes as she discussed the points of their contract. Afterwards she stayed with Elena for the day. But something was really off. It was like Caroline knew what he was or that his uncle was the one who got her fiancé killed.

Brushing his thoughts away he opened the door of his bedroom. As expecting she was asleep. Hair fanning over her pillow. He had thrown himself to work this week he barely talked to her. Taking off his coat. He eyed her again. She shifted in bed again slightly groaning. Still asleep.

He took a shower and changed into his flannel pajama pants and black sweatshirt. Running fingers through his wet hair he came out. His eyes shifted to Elena again. Fighting his temptations again. He picked up his iPad moving to his side of bed.

He mailed account details to Zach's accountant after rechecking them. Someone had tipped Zach off that someone was after them. They had to be extra careful. Last thing, he needed was to get caught up another mess when Elena's due date was drawing closer. His disagreements with his wife aside, he was still very much excited about his son. He couldn't wait to hold Dylan in his hands. Maybe, that's what he needed all along. A child to dot on.

She moaned as she shifted on bed. He felt himself harden. He stole a glance again. She looked so peaceful after robbing him off his peace. She shifted again. He tried to concentrate on work again. His eyes roamed over her again. She sighed in her sleep reminding him of all the times she sighed for him. "Fuck it" he said as he put his iPad on the side table. Wasn't that there deal anyway. She sold herself to him completely. He could treat her like a possession now.

Hovering above her sleeping figure he kissed her jaw.

Elena's eyes snapped open when she felt sloppy kisses on her jaw line. She shuddered "Wha…" she groaned in her sleep. "It's me" she heard him. She relaxed after a while. "I was sleeping" she complained.

"So…"

"I need you" he added.

She didn't even get to reply as his lips crashed on hers. There was nothing romantic about that. There was no love in his kiss at all. It was needy and angry. She kissed him with as much fervor but it didn't to go well with him because he pulled back. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. She knew he was using her now, just like he promised.

His lips trailed down to her fabric covered chest. Planting feathery kisses , his eyes shot up to hers. She had her lips pressed , a look of ecstasy on her face. She wanted him just as much.

Elena didn't mind him using her though. He played with the hem of her shirt before tearing it open. "Oh…" she moaned again when she felt his lips trailing up to her chest.

"I need you…I need you now" he whimpered as he kissed her neck. She groaned in approval as she threw her head back. He took off her bra and sucked on her left breast hungrily. They were sensitive now she whimpered in need as he paid the same amount of attention to other. She didn't even feel when he unbuttoned her shorts and as she was lost in his kisses. He took them off her. His hand lowered down to her core. "So wet" he moaned as he hovered over her again trailing down toward her core.

She let out a loud moan. He sticks his tongue inside her licking every ounce of wetness she was dripping just for him. Priorities she said. He remembered. This fueled his anger again. He wrapped her legs around his neck as he ate her. He growled when he felt her running her fingers through his hair moaning loudly for him. A possessive streak passed over him. She screamed as he continued nibbling,slurping and sucking and until she came. Her head fell back as she panted.

He smirked. She didn't have any time to recover when he rolled her on top of him. She rubbed against him like a cat in heat. He lowered her head to him so he could capture her lips again. He needed this. She had thrown his feelings to his face just a week ago. She had hurt him. He lost his everything to her. His mind, body and soul. She didn't care though. She had other priorities. His anger flared. His kiss became angry and desperate. Why was she being like this? Why was she being so detached?

With that on mind, he removed his pants. She sat on his lap, he made her straddle him. They couldn't go missionary now since obviously her slight swollen belly. Lowering her down on him, they let out a mutual moan. Elena wrapped her arms around him as he continued thrusting into her. He memorized it. The ecstatic look on her face. Her sighs. Those were enough to drive him insane.

She rode out her orgasm after a while signaling his. He collapsed on bed holding her close to his chest. She didn't make a move to separate which was fine with him. Bringing her closer he dipped his head in her hair.

Fake. Her love for him wasn't real. He reminded himself when she snuggled upto him . But he felt that peace again that only she could manage to provide him. His hold tightened as he closed his eyes.

"You're late again" she mumbled when she felt him rubbing her hand and kissing. This was getting repetitive now. Him coming home late at nights.

He chuckled. "Aha…so" he said as he rolled her on top of him.

"You don't get to ask me that question anymore baby…I don't need to pretend to be the good guy for you. I bought you now. I don't need to consider your fragile feelings anymore" he said while running his fingers through her long locks.

"because now I know you're gonna stay with me whether you like it or not" he added.

She felt humiliated. He had never spoken to her like that.

"If I knew what you really wanted from the start it would have been hell easier no?" he added stroking her cheek.

"I wouldn't have to lie and pretend to be a good guy for a year" he huffed. She pressed her lips in a thin line. " It's a win win situation though. You get to live a luxurious life. I get your body to entertain me and a good girl to raise my children"

"Entertainment? That's what I am to you" she asked, her voice cracking. She shook herself to release herself from his grip but his hold on her tightened.

"You sold yourself to me...you brought it own yourself" he replied, cold detached.

"Let me go"

"Make me" he replied smirking.

She gave in. He was right, she did brought it upon herself. He was bound to lash out at her. So, she let him win again.

He was late again. This was third night in the had been waiting for him to return when she heard loud music coming from their living room. Putting on her robe on her emerald green night gown. She made her way toward to living room.

She was not prepared for what she saw next. Loud music. Smoke everywhere. Lots of wine and guys dancing with women who are dressed in black. And in between them she spotted her husband immediately. Dancing with the flock of women.

"Okay…What the hell?" Rose appeared out of nowhere and then she groaned. "Oh no..not again"

"It's two years ago all over again" she groaned.

"Thirty one year old and still acts like a fucking teenager" she hissed as she moved forward.

"THERE…THERE SHE IS" her eyes darted back to Damon when he shouted.

Making his way through the crowd he walked toward where she was standing. Her eyes narrowed. A couple of girls following him.

"What the hell is this Damon?" she shouted.

"It's a party" he replied . She could smell alcohol in his breath.

"They needed a place to party and I told them I had the PERFECT place" he added laughing.

"Who are these?" Elena shouted.

"No…No..you don't get to ask that question anymore…I own you now…you don't ask me questions" he said firmly.

"She is fat" one of the girl said.

Rose scrunched her nose as she noticed insecurity flash over Elena's face.

Damon laughed."Oh..no..she is not fat…she is pregnant" he corrected as he stumbled toward her. "I knocked her up…I MADE her like this" he said proudly as he encircled his arms around her. She pushed him slightly.

"This is unacceptable Damon…Throw them out now" she shouted eyeing the girl behind him.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"You are gonna use the "I will leave you" card again…you can't use that anymore…" he added

Elena snarled.

"Ok…that's it. Buddy…you're high right now so you don't know the shit that's coming out of your mouth and ALL of you fuckheads…get out of my house before I take my gun out. OUT! OUT!" Rose shouted.

"Security! Throw them all out" she shouted.

Elena span around, hiding her tears. She walked back toward her room. Taking her robe off she jumped on her bed. She heard him enter the room. She stifled her sob. She couldn't see him with another woman, let alone a bunch of women.

She heard him undress. She shut her eyes. Her head was hurting again. These headaches were becoming more frequent. She felt him encircle his arm around pushing her closer to his chest.

"Let go"

"No" he refused.

"I wanna make love to you"

"but I don't want to" she whispered not trusting her voice.

"You don't really have a say in that" he replied with a chuckle. Lately, it's been like that. They were intimate almost every night. He started it and she never stopped him. Tonight was the only night she refused. Rejection hurt like a bitch. Rejection from her, hurt even more. That angered him because in his mind, she belonged to him now, completely. Wasn't that their deal?

"My head hurts" she replied almost crying.

His angry thoughts leaving , he made her turn around. Swollen brown tear brimmed eyes met concerned blue eyes. His cold resolve breaking. His every intention of hurting her disappearing as he saw pools of tears in her eyes. "I am sorry" he couldn't help but blurt as his eyes roamed over her tear stained face. You win again. He thought. Because he couldn't do that. She could hurt him all she want but he wouldn't do that. She was pregnant for goodness sake. He scolded himself.

At that point, he hated himself again. He had hidden his true self from her for an year. She forgave him. Didn't she? So what if she was with him for his money. So what if she wanted to make the best out of situation. She was right. She was all he had. She was still way better than him most of all she was gifting him with their child. She was blessing for him. He had no right to treat her like that.

He had been so busy lashing out at her. Ignoring her. That he didn't even think about it. "Do you want me to call a doctor?" he asked as he rose up.

"No…"

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" he asked as he scooted closer to her. She flinched. He rolled a bit back. She was uncomfortable.

"No…I am okay" she replied as she faced away.

She still felt his fingers on her forehead as he massaged her scalp. She closed her eyes.

Toy. That was all she was to him now. Wake her up at night and have sex with her anytime he wanted. Although his behavior was getting better with her. He still cared about her diet and her health. He wasn't like he use to be before but he was getting better. She knew what bothered him. She used the "I will leave you" card too much. He had been abandoned all his life. The idea of her abandoning him killed him. He was getting over it though. Somehow , he didn't keep grudges when it came to her.

It had been two weeks to their argument. It was a long process of transferring his shares to her. As soon as she would become the active share holder. She was putting her plan to action. She was losing her strength every day. She needed to be fast.

Her hair was falling off. Her vision was becoming blurry and her skin was becoming paler

She brushed her hair as she removed those thoughts from her head.

She checked her brush again. Ugh. Hair fall again. She walked over her closet. "I am going to pick you in an hour" he called an hour earlier. They had to go on function again. Couldn't he see she was heavily pregnant and she couldn't walk around much.

She was wearing her apricot chiffon tank dress. Her baby bump slightly visible. She was applying eye liner when her vision became hazy again. "Ugh!" she groaned as she blinked.

She took a step back. Her vision blurred. "Elena…ELENA!" she heard someone call her.

"huh…"

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah…I am fine…I just...Can I get a glass of water?" she said.

"Sure…" Rose replied as placed a hand behind her back and helped her to a chair.

"Stay here" she instructed as she left.

Elena hid her face in her palms. Her symptom were becoming serious. "Water" Rose handed her .

She smiled as she sipped from glass.

"Is everything okay Elena?" rose asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah…just dizziness.. happens with pregnancy"

"You don't look too good" rose said examining her pale as sheet skin.

"I am fine…it's just a bit weakness"

"What's going on over here?" They got interrupted by Damon. "Elena…I told you we have a function to attend…Are you ready?" he said without so much as looking at her.

"She isn't feeling well" Rose replied.

"What? What's wrong baby?" his eyes shot up from his phone to her. Concern back on his face.

"I am okay…It's just…" she tried to shrug it off but a sudden pain pierced through her head. "Ahhhh…" she screamed.

"Elena!" Damon said, alarmed.

"Make it stop…Make it stop" she chanted as she gripped her hair.

"Baby…What's wrong? Rose…Tell Butch to take the car out now…We are goin to the hospital…Call anyone" he said , clearly panicked, disagreements aside, he was still hopelessly in love with her. Her pain was his pain.

Tears were rolling down in a stream from her eyes as she cried. He scooped her up in his arms as he made his way toward the parking of their house.

"I am okay" Elena brushed Damon's hands off as she rushed through the corridor.

"Elena…we are already here…what's the harm in going in there for one MRI scan" he said sprinted toward her.

She had been nearly shrieking in car from pain. As soon as they reached hospital, she started feeling better. It took him ages to convince her to get examined. Rose was with him the whole time providing him mutual support.

Elena was thoroughly examined. He sighed in relief when the doctor informed that the baby was completely safe.

"Migraines?" Dr Adam asked.

"Um…yeah" Elena answered with somewhat hesitation.

"Burred eyesight?"

"Umm…yeah that probably because of dizziness.."

"Did you ever have neurological disorder or any type of tumor treatment?" Dr Adam asked as he examined her eyes.

"Yes…she had been treated for benign brain tumor in subarachnoid space of her brain…caused by the car accident in very early age but it was left untreated for a long period so it was pretty serious" Rose informed.

Damon's mouth fell open. "What?" he looked astonished.

"Yeah but I got treated for it and I am okay now" Elena completed.

"You never told me that" he accused, horrified by the revelation.

"It was nothing" she assured him holding his hand.

"Benign tumors can be removed, and they seldom grow back. They don't spread to other parts of the body. However, benign tumors can press on sensitive areas of the brain and cause serious health problems and be fatal at times too. Let's suppose they had grown back. It will be really difficult to perform surgery on you since you're pregnant." Dr Adam explained.

She saw color drain from Damon's face.

"I am okay now…that was ten years ago...I had an MRI scan two weeks ago…I am totally okay" Elena comforted him holding his hand. But her assurances did nothing for him. They made him even more anxious.

"Never the less, I think you should get another MRI scan" Dr Adam said as he wrote on his prescription pad.

"and I will suggest you to a very good neurologist… Dr Hampton…very famous neurosurgeon" he added.

Elena smiled taking the prescription script stuffing it in her pocket. She got up almost falling on her knees again , had it not been Damon's tight grip on her arm.

"Imbalance problem…See…that's another bad symptom" Dr Adam said and Elena cursed under breath.

She left with Rose following her. He stood there. "If…let's say…(deep breath) it turns out she is…her tumors grew back…then…" he couldn't even say it. He was too scared to ask.

"It would be very difficult to handle. Obviously, she shouldn't carry baby in that state. The pregnancy will have to be terminated. (Damon flinched) because if we wait the symptoms will only worsen and tumors could turn malignant that means cancerous which are next to impossible to remove even with surgery and chemotherapy. It would be fatal to your wife without a doubt. Besides, the exertion from pregnancy might even shut off her brain…she will be alive but brain dead…" The doctor confirmed his worst thoughts.

"and…and…if we…if we terminate pregnancy. Will that be safe?" he asked in a broken voice.

"22 weeks far is not safe but modern techniques will assure her life. Obviously,the situation will have to be considered very seriously since the baby is now starting to develop brain activity" doctor added.

"Oh…No…" he said covering his face.

"I know the situation sounds serious but nothing is confirmed yet. Mrs Salvatore did say she had performed a MRI and there wasn't anything in reports. Trust me, tumors don't develop overnight. It takes them ages to actually make you feel their presence" Doctor added, seeing the defeated look on the man's face.

" but all the symptoms"

"could just be due to pregnancy" doctor completed.

He nodded. "I will arrange a MRI scan in an hour…" Dr Adam added.

"Okay…"

And here he was now begging her again. "I am okay…this is useless" she shook her head as she paced forward.

"Elena…baby…please…Let's be safe on this one. I know you're okay…let's just confirm it…okay?" Damon pleaded.

"I am tired. I wanna go home please" she whined.

"We will…just after this…It will only take ten minutes" he begged.

Rose watched them argue from a distance. Their bad ass boss pleading his wife to go through an MRI scan. The man that could manage to make people shiver by his mere stare. She watched him hold her knuckles pleading.

"I wanna go home"

"It's just to confirm that you're okay…I know you're okay. I just need to confirm for my own peace of mind" he requested.

"Damon! Stop irritating me" she said as she brushed his hands away.

"Elena…baby. That guy has a degree in this sort of thing. If he thinks you should get another MRI scan…he is probably right! Please baby…Please for me" he said as he cupped her face.

She rolled her eyes. "Elena?"

They both spun around.

"Dad" Elena said with a smile as she rushed toward Grayson. She embraced her father. "Dad…What are you doing here?"

"It's a hospital and I am a doctor" her father answered rolling his eyes but smiling.

"You work for MF Hospital" Elena informed him.

"I was just here on a conference…What are you doing here? Are you okay?" he said as he examined his daughter. He eyed Damon who walked toward them, a formal smile plastered on his face.

"What's with these people? First Caroline now Grayson" he thought when Grayson gave him the stink eye again.

"Hello Gray" he greeted.

Grayson flinched. A criminal was addressing him. He couldn't already sleep at nights knowing his daughter was living with a famous mobster. A Don. But Matt had assured her security. He encircled his arms around his daughter protectively as he forced a smile at him.

"Hello"

"Just a regular check up" Elena answered his question.

"Where are you living?"

"With Rick and Jenna…" he answered.

Elena pulled away from her father. She noticed his father eye Damon, dangerously as if warning him away from her with his eyes.

"Good…you're here Gray. You can help me now. She had been shrieking in pain half an hour ago complaining about her migraine. Dr Adam advised her to get an MRI scan but she won't go through it. Please talk some sense into your daughter" Damon complained, an annoyed look on his way.

" You're telling on me? " Elena said narrowing her eyes.

He pressed his lips but let out a dry chuckle.

" Dad…tell him. I am okay. I am doctor and I know these things" Elena said looking at her father.

Grayson glared at Damon. "Don't worry about her…I am here now. Elena…I am staying with Rick and Jenna. Do you wanna come with me? It will also give me time to examine you before I leave. Jeremy will also visit you would get to meet him too." Her dad offered.

She looked at Damon and saw the instant disapproval to her father's plan in his eyes. They might not be on good terms now but he still needed her by his side. And especially after tonight. When the doctor just told him there was a possibility he could lose…no he wouldn't go there. He needed her tonight.

"I…Umm…Damon?"

"Damon will be fine…he will probably glad he would get one night without you talking his ear off" her father joked in a cold tone.

"Sure…" Elena agreed as she looked at her father.

"I…but…Elena…We had a thing…to do"

"Reschedule" Grayson said flat faced.

"and Elena doesn't have her night stuff" he came up with another brilliant excuse.

"She will share Jenna's"

"Oh…Um…Okay" he said reluctantly, his eyes shot up to Elena, arguing her to look at him. When she didn't he looked away.

"Should I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

"There would be no need of that…I will drop her off myself" Grayson replied.

"Hmm…okay" he nodded; somewhat annoyed that Elena wasn't even trying.

It was awkward now. What should he do now? Should he kiss her goodbye. Hug her? With the way Grayson was glaring at him he felt like her prom date, ready to be lectured by her father.

She made a move toward him. "Don't worry about me…I am fine…you should probably go to that function…I will call you" she said as she encircled her arms around his waist. He circled his arms around her shoulders hugging her close before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

A loud cough interrupted them.

"Call me" he waved when they parted.

She smiled at him. He tried to smile back. She span around following her father toward the exit.

"Thankyou for picking me up dad…"

"I was around the corner anyway" her father answered as he drove toward Alaric's house.

"You didn't tell mum yet, Right?"

"I don't want her to die of a heart attack" her father chuckled.

"Seven billion people in world and you had to find a mobster" he added in a grave tone. "he isn't what he seems like. There is more to the surface" Elena defended.

"I don't like that obsessed look on his face" her father replied as he scrunched his nose in disgust. "concerned about you like he actually cares. It's his fault that you're sick like this anyway" he added.

"It's not Damon's fault that I have tumor" she snapped.

"I…I didn't mean it like that" her father defended as he parked his car.

"Please…dad…I am already too stressed…I don't want go through this again" she muttered annoyed.

Her dad nodded as he parked the car in front of Rick's house. He jumped out and walked toward her side , holding the door open for her. He helped her out of the car.

Damon watched as Grayson helped Elena inside the house. "Really…like we don't have anything better to do then stalk your wife?" Rose groaned.

"I am just checking if she reached home safe" he defended himself.

"Damon…we have hell of work to do…"

"I am staying here"

"You're losing your sanity"

"Someone can attack her...I am not risking it" he said as he shook his head.

"We will send Sage"

"Sage isn't good enough"

"Ugh! Fine…you stay here…I am going home…Butch…stay with this nuthead" she instructed.

Butch grunted showing his approval. Damon rolled his eyes as Rose left.

Ordering Butch to watch over Elena and inform him of any irregular activity he made his way to his other only family member. His brother. It's been awhile now. Last he met was on his wedding. It's been almost nine months to his wedding. Also, he still hasn't told Stefan about Elena's pregnancy. He got to inform Stefan that Stefan was going to be an uncle soon.

He used the spare keys , entering his brother's apartment. "Stefan?" he called out.

His apartment was empty. Lights were shut out. He clearly wasn't home. "just my luck" he said as he walked toward the fridge. He could help himself with a beer.

His eyes darted to a hairbrush placed on the side table near the couch. He smiled. Filled with hair just like Elena's. She got so annoyed every time she brushed her hair. "If I am not careful I will lose them all soon" she nearly cried once.

"Hair or not…you will still be beautiful" he assured her even when he was hurt by her behavior a week ago.

Baby bro finally got himself a girl. He was glad. He threw the bear can in the bin. "Ugh…Washroom" he said as he walked toward washroom. After freshening up, he moved to wash his hands. He spotted lavender moisturizer Elena loved to use.

He smirked. He loved its fragrance. God, she wasn't even gone for an hour and he already missed her. His eyes darted to other toiletries. Not that he had a habit of snooping around especially like that but everything was so familiar here. Even the shampoo. Elena's shampoo. He picked it up. The price sticker on the back of it was in Italian. He stiffened.

He walked out of washroom and moved toward Stefan's bedroom. He opened one of the closets. Elena's dresses hung neatly. He remembered them. He bought them for her.

"This doesn't make any sense" he whispered as he searched for clues.

He opened a drawer. He found passports. He opened one. "Stefan Williams". His heart dropped when he read the other one. "Elena Williams".

She didn't get kidnapped. She came back willingly. With his brother. Stefan took her away from him. God, he had been such a fool. It was like a hard blow on his face most part of his brain shut down.

Deceived again…he had to be himself now take matters to his hands

He picked up the passports and stuffed it into his blazer's pocket. He turned off the lights and left everything like they were before he came.

"They are obviously fake because Elena is my wife…but I don't see how he didn't get held up at airport for false documentation" Damon said as he paced letting the man on the table examine.

"Yes, they are fake and not even bit expertly made…They should have easily been detected for false documents" Ken, the old grey haired man answered. He was head security officer at their city's airport. He was also one of them.

"I am sure…someone on the inside helped them clear security clearance" Ken added.

"Someone from staff?"

"No…legal department…They didn't get held up at both ports so surely Mr. Williams had someone with really strong connections who made sure they reach safely here without any interruptions"

"Hmm.." he said as he paced around the room. Things started to click.

"There wasn't too much guard around here Damon…something isn't right" Rose's voice echoed in his ears.

"They used me to lure you here…They want to arrest you. You have to get out of here" Elena's voice followed. It didn't make sense. If Elena came willingly why did she save him then.

"You tried to snatch my family from me" Damon growled at him. "You could have hurt her…"

"Damon! Damon! He didn't force me to go…" she interjected.

She had blurted out. Didn't she? But what about that call then. He shook his head. Something defiantly was wrong. His first instinct. Get his wife and run away back to Italy until things clear up. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out his phone, hitting speed dial. He needed to talk to her right about fucking now.

"Hello…" A grave manly voice greeted him.

He knew that voice. He had heard that before …where …he forced his intellect while the man kept repeating his "hello's" …oh no …this is it … That was the voice of the same person who called him back when he was frantically searching for Elena. The voice of the person who claimed to kidnap Elena.

"Uhh…Rick?" he guessed, nearly growling.

"Yeah…Damon…She is with Gray right now. I will tell her to call you back"

"Hmm...sure" he said as he hung up.

He fell back on the chair. Dropping his head in his hands. "Oh Fuck…"

"Are…Are you okay? ?" Ken asked, a bit scared of his sudden glum mood.

"Get out of here"

"Sure…Sir" he said almost relieved to be dismissed.

Someone was scheming against him. His brother and his wife were in on it. His only family wanted him gone. They hated him, didn't they? But why? Because other then loving them and keeping them both safe, he haven't done anything. Then why? Because you're not worth it. His mind answered for him. It didn't matter. They weren't getting rid of him though. Heavy thinking ..mind sinking ….he didn't even realized it was late night now…building empty off souls except one in the discard which unfortunately was his own With a heavy heart he picked up his phone and called Enzo.

"It's two in the night" Enzo answered also groaning.

"I want you to mail me Elena's phone records in an hour…hurry up"

"Damon…buddy…really?You're taking this stalking thing to another level…you will be beating Edward the glittering vampire in that department soon" Enzo groaned.

"Enzo…Take my order seriously if you don't want bullets in your head tomorrow" he growled as he hung up.

"Matthew Donavan…22 calls in last week" he read.

She even called him an hour ago. They were still in contact. Frequently. "Some long calls" he chuckled dryly. His heart sinking. She had called Stefan and Caroline too. A lot of times. Now he knew why Caroline gave him the stink eye. She knew about him. Something told him Grayson Gilbert knew too. This couldn't be just coincidence that he just happened to be there.

His suspensions proved correct as he noticed a call to Grayson Gilbert right after her check up time. He smirked. Matt Donavan had somehow convinced his Elena to team up against him. Not that he didn't expect it.

She must have never forgiven him from what he did to Jeremy. She clearly still hated him. She had pretended to be fine with him just for the time being. Ok. So she didn't love him but she still wanted his things. His money. That's why she demanded, he sign off his shares to her. So , when he is locked up. She could still live a luxurious life that she was used to by now.

"You're in enemy team now huh Elena" he whispered.

He shut the laptop and placed it on the side table glancing at the empty bed. He collapsed on the bed, dejected, swollen with emotions and realizations of his fate. She had crushed him officially and he couldn't even hate her because she was his soul.

He felt unwanted, worthless and isolated. It was one thing to be attacked by enemies. But this felt different. He was betrayed by his own wife. His own wife and his own brother wanted him on the electric chair, dead or locked up. The love of his life, the one woman he loved so much he lost himself, the mother of his baby, she wanted him dead. She was scheming against him.

It was like she ripped out his heart. The blank, emotionless expression swept over his face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. Like a caged animal, he laid there. Paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation, he closed his eyes as he felt the water creep out of his eyes.

Getting up abruptly, he picked up the lamp Elena bought an year ago for their bedroom and threw it on the wall. He pulled down the curtains, smashed her dresser's mirror. He destroyed everything that came into his hand.

His bedroom door bust open. She stood there. Mouth open. The girl that would clearly be the death of him. Literally.

"Damon?" Elena squeaked as she rushed toward him.

At this point he was on his knees on the cold floor shaking in both fear and rage. "Oh My gosh" she exclaimed as he examined his blood stained fists. "OH my GOD …are you insane?"

"Is it because I went with dad…ugh?" she asked with anger in her eyes.

He bit his lip, glaring at her.

"Get up…there is glass all over the floor" she said as she dragged him up. Guiding him to bed. She instructed him to stay put. She went toward the closet, only to come back with a first aid box. "Really…you have to work on your anger issues" she scolded as she dipped the cotton in antiseptic.

"Don't worry…I didn't come alone. I saw Butch outside the house…I told him to take me back here" she said as she pressed the cotton on his knuckle. He hissed, reflexively.

"I couldn't sleep there…I missed you" she added, lovingly as she tended his wounds.

"but what the hell is this? Normal people call but No…everything have to be super dramatic with you" she said rolling her eyes as she cleaned his wounds. She picked up a bandage wrapping it around his bloody knuckle.

"Look at all the mess you made" she said glaring at him.

He didn't reply even once. Somehow, all the anger evaporated.

"I love you" he managed to choke.

She looked up at him. Guilt visible in her eyes.

"I love you too but no way in hell is this acceptable..." she said rolling her eyes.

Lies. All Lies. She didn't love him.

"you broke my lamp" she said as she eyed the broken lamp on floor.

And you broke my heart. He thought.

"You are so clingy sometimes" she complained as she pushed him on bed.

She crawled on top of him and he didn't stop her. She captured his lips in a kiss and he nearly broke. She clung to him like her life depended on it. She was so good at pretending. She should get a freaking Oscar. Matt Donovan had trained her well.

Sudden rage filled through his blood. No. He wasn't going to give up. Matt Donovan doesn't know who he is dealing with. A plan formed in his mind as he kissed her back with as much zeal. His grip on her tightened. She was his and Dylan was his. He wasn't going to lose everything when he was this close to what he always yearned for. With those thoughts, he flipped them around, earning a yelp from her. Their lips met again.

"Kylie Lip Kit? What the heck is that?" he asked as Elena dragged him to another store. " It's the stuff you broke yesterday" she said rolling her eyes.

"I already said sorry" he replied.

"You broke my SEPHORA Air brush foundation and my Tarte Double Detox Facial Mask kit…and ohh look at that tarte cleansing gel…I have been looking for one of those for months" she said as she picked out things Damon had no idea about from shelf.

"Just buy whatever you want…I am waiting" he groaned.

"Just give me five minutes" she said as she scanned through shelf. Cosmetics store was Elena's heaven anyway. He smiled. "Waterproof Mascara…Uh…I might need one of those…these days I am always crying" she rambled.

He rolled his eyes. She had somehow convinced him to take her out even though she wasn't feeling well. She emotionally blackmailed him and now they were in the mall. She had been cheerful today. Probably because she thought she will get rid of him soon. No…That's not going to happen. He thought.

Elena noticed he wasn't very much responsive today. He smiled at her. But there some sort of panic and darkness in his eyes. She had freaked outlast night. She had arrived expecting him to be sleeping only to find herself a very unhinged Damon. Something was terribly wrong. She managed to calm him down but the way he held on to her lastnight scared her. As if he was scared to let her go. Must be the reaction of the check up yesterday.

She talked nonstop. She managed to make him smile once or twice but those smiles didn't reach his eyes. "Magenta or Red" she said as she showed him lip gloss.

"Your choice" he shrugged.

"What do you like?"

"Buy both of them" he sighed.

She made a face but beamed afterwards. He smiled back slightly. His eyes gave away his sadness though. "Are you okay?" she cupped one side of his face. He lent in to her touch. "Of course…you're here now…I am okay"

"You have been so … quiet" she said as they moved toward counter.

He shrugged. He paid the cashier using his old credit. The money that he earned by working his butt off.

She kept talking about everything that came to her mind. He did response but not much. As they reached parking with Butch and Jake behind them, his phone beeped. Holding the door open for her, he helped her in. He picked up his phone once she was in.

"Hello…" His eyes darted to Elena. She was pretending to be absorbed elsewhere but he knew she was listening.

"Yeah…at the warehouse near the east side…drop all the deliveries there, I am on my way" he said as he hung up.

"Baby…I have to go…I will meet you at dinner" he said as he pecked her lips.

"Who is gonna drop me home?" she asked.

"Butch will"

"And you?"

"Rose is sending another car…I have some important delivery to receive" he said.

"Okay…Take Care…Baby" she replied, smiling sweetly, making his heart melt.

" I will…I love you" he said as he kissed her temple. "Take her home" he ordered Butch. "Yes sir…"

"Love you too" Elena replied biting her lip. He smiled. "Thank you for buying me my stuff" she added.

"Only the best for my wifey" he replied smirking.

"Bye…"

As the car drove away and he saw her pick up her phone. He knew who she was calling. Matt Donovan was going to get the surprise of his life for turning his wife against him.

Matt stopped in front of the large warehouse. He had Rick, Ed and Arthur as backup. He wasn't here to arrest. He was just here to inspect and stop any illegal activity. He had backup five kilometers away just in case. Elena had informed him, Damon was here on some consignment. Probably illegal. Matt huffed.

"Should I come too?" Rick asked, reluctantly. "No…I don't want him to think your involved too…just call for backup if I don't come out after twenty minutes" Matt said as he jumped out of the car with Ed and Arthur ,his juniors following him.

"Officer Matthew Donovan…I have search warrant to check this warehouse…I would also want to talk to in charge here"

"Here I am" A female voice boomed.

A short haired, tall girl appeared. He recognized her at once. "Rose Brown"

"You have some nerve to show up after what you did" Rose hissed.

Matt smirked. "We received information that there is some sort of illegal activity going on over here…We are here to inspect…" he said mechanically.

"Ohh…We know exactly who informed you…We have been actually waiting for you…Please...come in" she gestured toward entrance.

Matt's eyes narrowed. Did they figure it out? No…that's impossible. That love struck asshole trusted Elena blindly.

He followed Rose inside with Ed and Arthur hot on his heels. Guns ready. "No move Brown or I'll shoot" he warned.

"Wouldn't dream" she replied smirking.

"Welcome buddy" a loud cheerful voice greeted him. "Took you long enough…although I saw she informed you the second she thought I was out of earshot"

"What?...I mean who are you talking about?" Matt asked, as his hand twitched toward his gun. The sinister smile on his enemy's face brought shiver down his spine. "My beautiful wife…" he answered. Matt broke into cold sweat. "Wha…?"

"You see Matt, a few days ago, I went to visit my baby bro. Imagine my surprise when I found out my wife's stuff in his apartment. Now…If I didn't know any better…I would think she is cheating on me but come on look at me...I searched my brother's apartment and I found these…" he said as he threw an envelope at his feet.

Matt picked it up. "passports and tickets…"

"Elena was never kidnapped…she came here with my brother…and you helped her with her false documentation so she wouldn't get spotted by my men…then you made me think my wife was kidnapped"

He stopped. "A whole week…I suffered a whole week…"

"Then you lure us back here using Elena as bait" Rose interjected.

"It doesn't stop here…you brainwashed my wife against me…you turned my own wife against me…you planted my own wife as your spy on me in my house"

"Damon…I can ex…"

"The time for explaining is long gone Matt. Now, Elena, I can forgive. Because she is my wife and I am batshit crazy in love with her. But unfortunately you, I can't forgive" Damon said fake pouting.

"Don't bother to call backup Matt" Rose added.

"Already bought them…" she added.

He felt cold metal on the back of his skull. Arthur had his gun pointed at him. "How does it feel to be betrayed by one of your own?"

"Imagine the pain I felt when I found out you turned my Elena against me" he whispered, eyes blazing.

"Elena will never forgive you"

"Elena will never know" he answered.

"It makes sense now you know. I always wondered why she changed. Because…my Elena loved me…and suddenly she changed. She told me she had priorities…she stopped caring about me. She stopped loving me. I…I can't have that. She is all I have…" he said as he pointed his gun at Matt's skull.

"Damon…you shouldn't do this…I…If you kill me…she will never love you…she would never love a killer"

"She would never know…" he whispered as his finger lingered toward trigger. "but no…I am not gonna kill you…yet"

"Boys…Bring that other idiot in too…" he called out.

"Matt…I wanted to leave it all behind you know? She was fixing me. But you just had to butt in…You brought this own yourself…since you like playing games so much I have a game for you" he said as he paced toward the end of room.

"Rose…will you do the honor?"

Rose snickered. They were back in old times. "and you should be glad we are the ones finishing you off…you have no idea what Zach was planning for you" Rose added.

"Turn around" she said as she snatched Matt's gun.

Matt's heart dropped at the sight in front of him. His sister stood before him, tied to a pillar. A gun pointed to her temple. "Vickie" he shouted.

"Funny story…she works for one of my men uhh Enzo…did you know that?" he asked as he moved forward. "It's a pity she would have to die because her brother couldn't keep his schemes to himself" Rose added.

Vickie shook her head violently. "Please…please…leave her…anything…kill me instead" Matt begged.

"That's not it Matt…Look at that" Rose said as she pointed at a person tied to chair. He narrowed his eyes to focus and he nearly shrieked. "dad…"

"Family reunion…how nice?" Enzo commented.

"So this is the guy who wanted to lock us all up" Bonnie added.

"Is everything set up?" Damon asked.

"Yup" Enzo nodded.

Bonnie signaled two guards behind him.

The two wrestler-like guards put the rope around his wrists and feet. Eventually his feet left the ground and they tied the rope off. He felt his elbow and shoulder joints parting company and a terrible pain started that increased in intensity. He shouted in pain. Matt fell on floor panting and crying in pain. Some guards attacked him with kicks and punches. He cried and begged for mercy.

"Enough…" Damon's voice boomed.

"This building is gonna blow up in about ten minutes Matt…If I were you I would probably get out of here" he added.

"I really didn't want to do this but you started it. They don't call us mobsters for nothing. They don't call me Don for nothing Matt…You should have known better" he said as if scolding him.

"Please…Damon…my sister…my dad…"

"Hey…we are all going out…I won't stop you from saving them" Damon said as if it was obvious. "I know family is important"

"All the best" he added before spinning on his heels.

Matt watched them walk off toward the exit he couldn't find courage enough to move. every part of his body hurt as his eyes closed. And Just when he thought this was the end he felt someone pick him up.

Caroline was shivering in fear as Sage held her against the wall. Stefan's wrist locked behind him by Enzo. "Stop fighting it baby Salvatore…your brother won't like it if I beat the shit out of you" he added.

Enzo had caught them both lurking around the warehouse after Rose and Damon left. Enzo had of course, saved Matt and his family members before the blast on Damon's order.

They just wanted to warn Matt, not actually kill him. Enzo knew why. Elena would never forgive Damon if he went through with original plan. Matt was shaken enough for life time. And now Matt was off Zach's radar had wanted Matt dead the minute he found out Matt was the one who kidnapped Elena. Not that he cared about Elena but coming after one of them was coming after all of them.

Since now to Zach, Matt and his family members died in blast. Matt should be thankful to them.

Dragging them inside their pretend building. He locked them both up. Caroline had already called Elena to their dismay. She had informed Elena about everything that went in there. Damon was in deep shit.

Enzo sighed as he came out of the basement.

Bonnie's smiling face greeted him.

"How is officer Fuckhead?" he asked.

Bonnie had transferred Matt to hospital. Of course, they had people in med department too. They were now treating Matt with no questions asked.

"Still passed out"

"Well…he shouldn't have messed with us…"

"I am just glad it's over now" Bonnie said as she hugged him. Enzo smiled as he circled his arms around her. Something in the back of his mind told him it was far from over.

Damon took a deep breath as he entered. As expected she was waiting to grill him. Her eyes red and puffy. "Where are they?" she shouted. "What no hello?". He replied. "Where is Matt? What did you do to him?" she shouted. "Calm down baby…he is fine" he replied icily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted. He shook his head letting out a dry chuckle. "How can you do this to him?"

"Worried about your ex" he asked,smirking.

"He tried to snatch you from me…he tried to snatch my family…he wanted to lock me up…he should be glad I let him live" Damon replied.

"and you were on his side the whole time…" he said as he took a step toward her. "You think it would be easy like that to lock me up and push me out of your life…"

"Damon…"

"I gave you an out a month ago and you said you couldn't live without me…Was that a lie? Is this all a joke to you?" he growled and she winced. That didn't stop him.

"you were spying on me for him…you cheated me…you betrayed me" he whispered and she took a step back, the sinister look in his eyes were scaring her.

"They should give you a fucking Oscar for being so convincing" he said as he trapped her between his arms, his fists against the wall, blocking anytype of exit.

"It wasn't like that"

"So you didn't go willingly with my brother and stayed with him for a week and then pretended you got kidnapped…" he asked, his eyes glowered.

"Damon…"

"ANSWER ME" he shouted and she flinched.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I…"

"Didn't I promise that I would leave everything for you then why? Why did you do this to me?" he shouted as he gripped her shoulders. His nails digging into her.

"Damon…you're hurting me"

"And what about all the times you hurt me? Do you know how I felt when I found the house empty...I didn't sleep, I starve myself for a week…I cried…I fucking cried while YOU STAYED HERE WITH YOUR EX SCHEMING AGAINST ME" he shouted.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. "I left because you killed TYLER" she shouted back.

He shook his head. "No…NO…I didn't…I tried to save his sorry ass for you…I didn't kill him…I wouldn't harm anyone you love…" he whispered menacingly.

"Then who?"

"Zach did…" Rose answered from behind.

Elena gasped. Damon hands fell to his sides. She fell on her knees. She sighed. "I knew it…I told Care over and over again but I needed to be sure…" she mumbled and then her head shot up "Caroline…where is Caroline? I was talking to her and then suddenly she hangs up on me and now I can't reach her…Don't you dare say you don't know" she looked up.

"I won't …She is at my building locked up along with my brother" he spat.

"Let them go"

"You don't give me orders Elena" he hissed."Do you have any idea what Zach would have done to all four of you if he even got a whiff of what you were all upto? Scheming against me is scheming against us all. That would have earned you death sentence had it not been me to protect you all" he said as he glared, now on his knees too

"I was trying to protect you" she whispered.

"by locking me up or sending me straight to electric chair?" he asked, sarcastically.

She flinched. "No..NO…Of course not…I would never ever do that…Matt promised he would save you if I helped him…I just wanted us out of here Damon" she shook her head violently.

"There is NO OUT Elena…get it through your head" Rose growled.

"Damon…I didn't mean to harm you or anyone…I just wanted us out of here…out of this mess…I don't want my Dylan to grow up in this…I don't want us to live like this… in your dark world" she begged crying.

"Why are you always crying?" he said annoyed as he wiped her tear stained cheeks. This was unfair.

"I am sorry…I'm sorry…You know I can never hurt you…I love you…I did everything just to save you" she said as she circled her arms around his shoulders.

He bit his lip. When she cried like that, he melted. Not that he ever had a chance to resist. He circled his arms around her too and brought her closer. "Ok…Its okay…Don't cry" he said as he patted her hair.

"If something happened to you I would die" she said as she sniffed.

"No...baby...Don't say that"

"I can't imagine my life without you...I dont know what I would do without you" she said as she broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"You would never find out baby...I am here...I will never leave you"

"Please let them go…Care and Stef…Please…" she begged.

"I won't lay a single finger on them but promise me this is the end of secrets between us…you have no idea the danger you put all four of you in by scheming against us. I forgive you because I know you were tricked by that fuckhead" he said.

"I promise…I promise…no secrets"

"ok…Stop crying now…I wasn't going to harm then in the worst place…just shake them up to never mess with us again…" he said as he scooped her in his arms. She clung to him like her life dependent on it.

Good, because she was the only thing that had stopped him from losing his sanity when he realized Matt Donovan had schemed against him. Elena was officially a traitor because of Matt. They had no tolerance for traitors. Elena was probably the first of those to survive. That too because he loved her crazily enough to let this one slide. But he would have to keep strict eye on her.

She murmured apologies to him . He accepted. He had to hide this particular episode from Zach and Voltaire though. They wouldn't tolerate this. His wife involved with a cop to get them all locked up for good wasn't something Zach would not let slide in any case.

He placed her on bed and crawled on top of her. By now , she should know that they were dangerous. And in order to survive she had to keep her head down and just go with the flow. There was no out.

It's been one month to that particular accident. Things were going like they planned. Matt Donavan wasn't bothering them anymore. He would know if Matt Donavan starts scheming again. He was strictly monitored by them.

Elena was 26 week far and her baby bump was more visible now. Her neurological check up was done by her own father. Grayson assured him she was okay. But he still had doubts.

Elena was weaker now. She couldn't walk much. She had vision problems. Her skin was paler now. She had dark circles under her eyes . The baby was completely healthy though. There was nothing wrong with her pregnancy according to their doctor.

"It's just exertion from pregnancy" she assured him when he raised his suspensions.

He paced around the room as Elena packed his bags. He was talking to Voltaire again. "Klaus Michelson couldn't have picked more wrong timing…yes…I will talk to Shane about this. Yes, he is working for that Mexican group now that too in our territory. He has got it coming for him. I am personally going to deal with him for good…yes…ok" he said as he hung up.

Elena was frowning as she zipped close his bags. "Elenaa?" he said as stood behind her. "I don't want to talk about this" she said.

"Elena…it's just until Dylan's birth. I promised you didn't I? Just trust me" he said as he kissed her neck.

"I don't want Dylan to grow up in this…I don't want him to become" she trailed off.

"Like me" he completed a look of hurt on his face.

"Damon…I love you…you had all the reasons that made you this person but now you have me and Dylan…you don't have to do this" she whispered.

"I have to…I can't just leave it like that…I know that you're disturbed that I am still involved in this but if they caught even whiff of my plans…they will kill us both. We have to be very careful" he said as he spun her around.

She nodded. There was something in her eyes though. She was hiding something. "Something on your mind?"

"No.."

"Elena…"

"You're getting late"

"Yeah…" he said as he leaned in and captured her lips into a searing kiss. There was something really wrong with that kiss. It looked like she was saying good bye.

"Hey…it's just three days" he whispered against her mouth.

"Aha.." she sniffed.

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth.

"I would die if you didn't" he whispered back. "I love you too…crazily, illogically and obsessively"

He bent on his knees circling his arms around her waist. "And you too…" he whispered to her swollen belly.

"Ok…while I am gone. Don't bug your mum too much…She is really emotional these days…don't keep her awake too much with the constant kicking and all…I know…I know…you can't help it…that's the only activity that you can do right now but keep it down okay" he kissed her bump twice before he rose up back on his feet. Cupping the back of her neck he kissed her again.

"Can I drop you off?" she requested.

"More time with you…Can I ever deny myself that"

"Good bye" she whispered as he kissed her one last time. "Don't cry…it's just three days" he whispered rolling his eyes.

"I am sorry…I am just too emotional these days…"

"Call Bonnie…She will keep you busy till I am back" he said.

"Okay…"

"Bye Baby"

"Bye…"

He walked away once looking back. She wasn't even hiding her tears anymore. He rolled his eyes. She wiped away her tears as she waved.

He was going though airport security system like every time. The Airport Baggage checker beeped loudly snapping him out of his thoughts. "What the hell?"

"We will need you to step aside" One of the security guard said coming toward him.

"That's not my bag…"

"This isn't?"

"yeah it is but…" his eyes roamed over the bag.

"Hands behind your back..." he said.

He held his head in his hands as police confirmed it was his bag that contained 4 grams of cocaine. He had no doubts as to who did it. Elena's tears brimmed eyes filled his mind. That guilty look. How couldn't he figure it out? Elena had set him up. She had placed cocaine in his bag to get him caught at airport security. The trick that he used on Klaus reversed on him. Un-fucking-believable! Even after every fucking thing he did for her. Even after forgiving her for the last time she manipulated him. She still set him up.

They cuffed his hands behind his back. "You will be going in for five years or better once I am through with you" Matt Donovan's menacing voice boomed.

He shook his head. Matt had just earned himself death sentence. Elena had betrayed him yet again. Even after he promised her he would leave it all behind. He didn't particularly told her when. But it was possibility someday after Dylan's birth.

Cameras flashed violently as they brought him out of the room. They had successfully framed him. They had used the love of his life against him. They had exploited his weakness.

Elena was standing near the exit of airport wrapped up in Stefan's arms and he flinched as he saw his brother holding his wife while she was crying hysterically.

"WHY?" he shouted.

"After everything I did for you. Why?" he said as he passed her. She hid her face in Stefan's chest probably crying.

"a 2nd degree felony with possible punishment of 2-6 years and fine of up to $10,000" He caught one reporter saying.

"Sir please remain silent" one of the security officer barked.

"I am sorry" she said as she looked at him.

"You will be" he whispered.

"Damon…Damon…Don't worry…We talked to our lawyers…They are on their way" He heard Rose say.

Elena was shivering. Had it not been his brother holding her she would have fallen on her knees. She was crying violently as if she was subjected to inhumane torture. His heart dropped. Why was she crying like that when she was the one who framed him?

"Take him away" He heard Matt's voice.

"Are you okay?" Caroline's voice snapped Elena out of her trance.

"No" she replied coldly.

"It was the right thing to do"

"I only did it to save him…I don't give a damn about the right thing or the wrong thing at this point"

"Matt did promise his life didn't he? It's only a matter of months before Zach and all the likes of him are locked down for good" Caroline patted her.

"I had to betray him after everything we have been through"

"Elena…Please…It's only a matter of months…He will be out in no time" Caroline said as she circled her arms around her shaking friend.

"I just miss him too much…I don't think I will be able to live without him"

Matt checked the signed papers handed by Elena to him which granted him permission to check all the accounts and transactions that happened in last month. It was now a piece of cake to uncover the illegal activities that happened at Salvatore and Smith co.

Damon didn't even have to be involved. Elena was the sole share owner since Damon had transferred his shares to her last month. He was just an employee at the company now. Matt changed the record. Now, according to papers, Damon had been held the status of employee from last six months. This was cheating he knew.

But, he promised his friend her husband's freedom in return didn't he. Now he just had to keep Damon locked up until he could get rid of Zach. Damon was Zach's right hand. Keeping his right hand locked in would make everything much easier.

There was still issue of the crime they had framed Damon for. One year max would be his penalty if his felony was proved. The procedure could take ages. He knew it would be easy to remove records of his felony once he was done with Zach. Matt just hoped everything went with the plan.

One month ago

(Before the arrest :P)

"Tressie! Can you please pass me the onion powder…it's in that cabinet near the counter?" Elena said as she rubbed the chicken inside and out with spice mixture. "Yes Ma'am" Tressie replied as she handed Elena the box. "Thank you…" she replied as she anxiously looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"They should be here by now" Elena mumbled. Damon had promised her Caroline and Stefan were safe. He called Enzo in front of her and ordered him to bring Caroline and Stefan here. She didn't press him much about how Matt was doing. She knew he was hurt by her deception. And who wouldn't? She tried to set him matter how pure her intentions were. This was still a betrayal. She promised herself she would make it up to him. With those thoughts she started working on the dinner she was making for her husband, her best friend Caroline and her brother in law Stefan.

"Let me go" Stefan growled at Enzo who was trying to untie him. "That's what I am trying to do…"Enzo replied ,annoyed by his struggle.

"What will you do to us?" Caroline asked, afraid of the answer.

"Taking you to Boss's house"

"More like his slaughter base" Sage teased.

Color faded from Caroline's face. Stefan's hissed. "Sage! This is Don's brother" Enzo warned. "I am just messing with them"

"Don't call me his brother…He is no brother of mine…I am not related that low life inhumane criminal" Stefan spat as he rubbed his recently released knuckles. Enzo recently light behavior changed. Taking the gun out of his back pocket, he pointed it to Stefan's skull. "Say that again" He seethed. Caroline= shouted in fear. "Please…Please…Don't" Caroline begged.

"Listen up cunt! I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation just yet. You and this whore were caught snooping around our base. Now by normal rule, we should have been throwing your dead bodies' downtown by now but for some reason "Your" brother wants us to keep this particular episode a secret and deliver you and your whore safely to him"

"I don't need his mercy…he destroyed my life" Stefan spat. He wasn't afraid. He knew by now Enzo won't harm him. "On the contrary, I think you destroyed his life. HE took the FALL for you all those years ago. Without so much as thinking he accepted your crime as his and gave himself up to cops for a life time imprisonment."

"I got him out"

"For your personal benefit again. You wanted him to get rid of Zach with you. But Zach found out and your plan backfired and your poor father had to pay for that." Enzo said harshly. He had this enough. Years and years of watching his best friend treated like shit by his brother.

"He BETRAYED me Enzo…" Stefan shouted.

"Yes, because Zach had him cornered and they were planning to kill you next. He stayed because of you. Don't forget that YOU got to live the life you dream of while he stayed behind in the world he despised from the start."

Stefan shook his head. "What? No comeback?" Enzo sneered. "See these people over here that are shivering by my mere presence…and look at you. All bold and confident. The reason, you can find the strength to talk back at me is the fact that you know I can't even harm a single hair on your head because of your brother" Enzo growled.

"If you say one word against our Boss again so help me God! Stefan! I will thrash you within an inch of your life until you beg me to kill you" Enzo added, hissing.

Stefan gulped. He wasn't afraid. He knew they were empty threats. Sadly, Enzo was right. He knew no one could touch him as long as his brother was alive. He knew it all along but he still hated Damon with passion. Elena was right. She had told him that Damon did refuse to run away until and unless he was safe. He had flat out refused to build his white picket fence ending on Stefan's dead body. At that time, Stefan had laughed at her and told her those were just his lines to impress her. Now, he knew she had been right all along.

He hung his head in shame as Enzo pushed him toward the exit.

"What are you doing?" Elena got startled by Damon's voice.

"Making dinner" she replied, smiling.

"No! NO! NO! You're not supposed to be working" he said as he took the spatula from her. "Where is the kitchen staff?" he asked her.

"I dismissed them…I don't need kitchen staff" she said as she took the spatula back from him. There she was. The girl that he fell for. The aggressively self dependent girl. "You're weak and really really ill and besides its my night to do the cooking" he said as he picked her up and dropped her lightly on the counter.

"Ugh! So what are we making?"

"Salisbury Steak"

"Salisb...what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Elena laughed. "Help me down" she said in between giggles.

"Nope…I'll handle it. What are YouTube tutorials for?" he said rolling his eyes.

"You can't find this on YouTube! This is my family's secret recipe..." she said laughing.

"Found it…your mum posted a tutorial on YouTube an year ago of this recipe. Guess this recipe isn't secret anymore" he said as he scanned his iPad.

"Whaa..?"

Elena trailed off when the main door opened. Enzo entered with Stefan and Caroline following behind him. "Thank God! You're here" she murmured as she jumped lightly on her feet, running toward them. She caught Stefan in a bear hug, sighing in relief. Pulling away, she rushed to Caroline. Caroline started crying. She knew she was safe now. Her best friend won't let anything happen to them.

"You're okay…you're okay…you're safe" Elena murmured to her friend. "We saw…We saw him…The…The warehouse…blast…Matt was …." Caroline tried to speak within heavy sobbing. The cold look on Damon's face was back as he remembered the events that happened early.

"He is fine…he is okay…" Elena assured her, nodding.

"I am taking her to our room…She is scared and…" she spoke to him. His face softened. She looked like she was asking for his approval. "Okay" he replied. Caroline didn't look at him. The mere thought of him scared her. "Caroline! Don't be scared…you're safe here" Damon said firmly, voice void of all emotion. Caroline shivered. His assurance only scared her more. Clinging to her best friend, Elena guided her to her bedroom.

Caroline sat still on bed. Looking down at the hot chocolate milk cup Elena just brought her. She was thinking about the conversation they just had. While Caroline had freaked out and told her about the whole blast incident. Elena remained calm.

"We have to get out of here like now. Elena he is very dangerous. Ok! Maybe he didn't kill Matt yet but what's to say his deranged mind could burst any moment. Any moment now, he could have us all killed." Caroline blabbed.

"He wont"

"Why are you so sure? He already killed Tyler" Caroline seethed.

"He didn't …Zach did" Elena replied instantly.

"Zach…as in Zach Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

"Yes…the very Zach. Caroline he is the devil himself. Rose told me that Zach and Tyler had some kind of feud over a contract. Zach wanted some illegal contracts passed by the mayor while Tyler resisted. They offered him huge amount to bribe him but Tyler stood unaffected. Damon tried to save him over and over again for me but once we were in Italy…Zach ordered Enzo to kill him. Damon didn't have anything to do with this" Elena explained.

Caroline remained silent, absorbing information she just received. She felt someone wipe away her tears. "I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling right now…I am sorry Care"

Caroline didn't reply. "I promise you that none of these people will ever interfere in your life again.I am so sorry for what you suffered today…" Elena hugged her friend.

"This is it right. There is no out for any of us. You're stuck with him and I am stuck with the fact that I know my fiance's killers and yet I can't do anything about it" Caroline sobbed in frustration.

"because clearly after today's episode I doubt Matt will ever work on this case again" she added.

Elena flinched. "Just waste of time" Caroline muttered. "I wanna go home" she demanded.

"Sure but I made dinner" Elena said nodding. Caroline gritted her teeth but then took a deep breath. "Elena…honey…I know that none of this is your fault. I totally understand your need to defend that…that monster but I…I have had enough for a day…I just wanna go home" Caroline said as she looked up.

"Okay…" Elena replied looking down.

Caroline got up, starightning her shirt. "Take care of yourself and don't forget to take your meds…I have already lost the love of my life…I don't wanna lose you too" Caroline said as she gave her friend one hug before parting.

"I know...Take Care..." Elena nodded, smiling. "Where is she going?" Rose asked once they were out.

"Home…"

"Is Damon…" Rose asked, unsure.

"Damon will be fine" Elena replied firmly.

Elena guided Caroline to the exit. Elena waved her good bye once Caroline stopped the cab.

Stefan was sitting on the roof looking at the sky. He never noticed when Damon sat beside him. "Looking at stars is so over rated" Damon chuckled.

He handed Stefan a plate with a fork and spoon. Eating under the sky like they use to when they were children.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan finally asked, taking a bite.

"Wouldn't make a difference…I still didn't want you involved in this mess…you had a promising future…" Damon replied shrugging.

"All this time I hated you" Stefan whispered.

"You didn't hate me…you were just mad at me…siblings fight…no big deal" Damon replied.

"Why? Why did you do all that for me?" he asked.

"You were my only family that time…my brother…I could still never forgive myself for leaving you all those years ago when I ran away…you depended on me and I let you down" Damon said biting his lower lip looking ahead.

"I am sorry for ruining your life" Stefan whispered.

"Don't be sorry…It wasn't all suffering and sadness. I have the power…I have huge houses…bank balance...I love the rush and the thrill…and now I have Elena too…I wouldn't have all this if all that never happened" he said smirking.

"and do you know…I am gonna be a father soon" he said smiling widely. Stefan smiled back. "Yeah…I am glad for you …you would make a great father…I mean after all you did for me…What was his name again?umm…Dylan…right? Elena was really excited she kept talking about all your plans…" he replied.

He bit his lower lip. "There something I need to tell you"

"Stefan…I…Elena and I are planning to move away from all this mess…"

"You two are planning to run away" Stefan said his eyes narrowing.

"It's not gonna be easy…because you and I both know how difficult it is to escape this world…I wont be able to protect you anymore"

"I think I can handle myself now" Stefan said smirking.

"I have made some arrangements for you to move out of here too…I don't want to risk it…"

"Damon! I can take care of myself"

"For my peace of mind"

"You havent changed a bit . Have you?"

"I did change a lot…since Elena"

"I noticed…she makes you a better person…I am glad you have her"

"Me too…"

"Just promise me…you will do right by her?"

"Of course …I will…always"

Elena inhaled as he circled his arms around her and brought her closer to his couldn't help but sigh in relief. Her fingers trailed down his chest in a loving manner. "Why did you go with them?" he finally asked.

"I just…That night Kevin attacked me" she didn't even complete when she heard him snarl. "I got attacked by Kol too" he added. She shivered. "What?"

"Kol attacked me…he had some people ready. As soon as the bar closed.I managed to beat them all. But he had other people too just waiting outside for his signal. That's when Rose came in and safe my ass." He completed

"She kept tabs on us" Elena asked.

"Yeah…smart move though"

"Why did you leave?" he asked again, she could sense hurt and sadness in his tone.

"I…I…I guess I got scared. I still had my doubts about you. And when Care told me about Tyler…I…just couldn't stay…"

"I didn't do it" he said interrupting her.

"I trust you" she replied.

"Doesn't seem like it" he chuckled dryly. Elena looked at him. Yes, he was hurt by her leaving him. "When I came back and you weren't there…I lost my mind…I have never been that scared in my life…" he said looking at ceiling, wincing as he remembered.

"I am sorry…I didn't want to leave"

"But you did"

"This all new to me Damon. I got attacked by Kevin. Stefan and Caroline were there. Then when Stefan and Care told me about Tyler. I just snapped. I…somewhere in my heart I knew you weren't involved with Tyler's murder but I had to be sure…I will regret it every day. I should have stayed. I shouldn't have put you through that" she explained.

"But I promise you now. I promise to stay with you no matter what. I will never ever leave you" she said earnestly. A small tinge of guilt in the back of her mind as she remembered her health condition. Yes, she would have to tell him that too. Soon.

"It wouldn't make a difference" He said as he turned to her. Elena's eyes narrowed. "You would have came back…We are real…when its real you can't walk away"

He bit his lower lip as he turned to stroke her hair. "Thank you for giving me another chance" she murmured.

"Do I have a choice? You have the ability to make me do anything…you drive me crazy" he completed as he traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"So how did talk with Stefan go?" she asked.

"I told him about us…our plans…I told him that I can't do this anymore. I am more than just his elder brother now. I have my family to protect too now" he whispered in her hair.

"We will figure it out…We will get away from all will get through this."

"It's not as easy as it seems Elena…you have no idea the type of people I…I work with"

"Let's not talk about it. Let's just take every moment as it comes. We will deal with everything when the time comes" she said as she snuggled to him.

He kissed the top of her head. "You will have to come with me to my office tomorrow"

"What for?"

"We will need your final signatures on the transfer papers" He said. He felt her stiffen. He smirked. "I…I don't need it anymore"

"Elenaa"

"Damon…It was actually for…"

"I don't want to hear it. You are right. The stuff that I do…every time I go out there is a possibility that I might never return and I want you to be safe." He said in a calm tone. "It's for my own peace of mind" he added when Elena opened her mouth to protest.

"I didn't think my life had a purpose before you came into it Elena. I…You're giving me our child and everything I give you in return is meaningless and , you are my life now" He added cupping her face. She closed her eyes in great reprieve.

Wasn't he just perfect. He forgave her again and again. She couldn't stand the idea of being separated from him . At that moment she promised herself to love the man in front her recklessly and madly until she took her last breath.

Elena's stomach grumbled loudly. How is this possible? She just ate. She chided her stomach and rolled over on her bed. It's been one week since they made up. This time she wasn't planning ahead. One step at a time. She was aware that Damon was still working for Zach. She ignored that fact. She knew she would have to bring it up soon. Because there was no way in hell she would allow her son to be involved in this mess but they just had been through a lot and she just wanted some time drama free.

Her stomach grumbled again interrupting her thoughts. She pulled off her covers, leaving her sleeping husband behind, she got out of bed and tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen.

She wondered to herself, if they had pop tarts. Or chocolates . Her mouth watered at the thought of chocolates ; that would pliant crunch under her teeth, and the flavors would dance on her taste buds. She knew they had it somewhere near top shelf. Yes, top shelf. She tried to reach it on her tip toes and just missed. She gritted her teeth in frustration. And just when she thought she reached ,her hand touched the glass plates she had placed an hour ago, with aloud sound they crashed on ground making her jump and squeal.

"For the love of God…Elena…What are you trying to do? Kill yourself" she heard a harsh male voice from behind her.

"step away now…you're not even wearing your slippers" he groaned. "I was hungry"

"but you just ate"

"an hour ago" she said as if he just offended her and in a way he just did.

"I will clean it up" she added when she saw him eye the broken plates on the floor. "That was my favorite dinner set" he whined.

"It's just a few plates" she spat.

He huffed as took out the gloves from the drawer and picked up big shards. "there are still tiny pieces" Elena pointed out. "Give me a bread" he asked. She rose her eyebrows but pressed the bread to the floor. Elena handed him damp paper towels. He wiped the floor with them , making sure it was clean. So, here he was a Don, a mobster, wiping off kitchen's floor so his wife wouldn't hurt herself.

"You and your cleaning disorders"

"You call it disorder…I call it not being a slob" he growled.

"Besides…you are always running bare feet…I am only making sure you won't hurt yourself" he said in sleepy tone. He was really grumpy whenever someone interrupted his sleep time.

Once, he was done. He motioned her to follow him. She pouted and looked at the chocolate box placed on the top shelf. He grumbled and with ease she might add reach out and get the chocolate box for her.

"And Doritos…" she pointed.

He rolled his eyes as he reached out and picked it and handed it to her. "Now…can we go" he said yawning.

"Okay"

Sitting on bed, she opened the bag of Doritos and started crunching on chips, loudly. She eyed Damon. He was still sleeping soundly. A sudden rose inside. She couldn't sleep because she was hungry and she was hungry because of his child. Hence making it his fault that she couldn't sleep. That son of bitch, sleeping soundly after robbing her off her sleep. She chewed loudly. If she couldn't sleep she wouldn't let him sleep either.

She repeated the same action over and over again until she noticed his jaw clenching. Elena smirked. She was getting to him. This wasn't anything personal. Her pregnancy hormones had a mind of their own.

She chewed loudly. The expression on his face changed. He looked irritated. His eyes shot open. Sleep deprived warm blue eyes glared at her. "I am sorry…Am I bothering you?" she asked, innocently.

He sighed as if trying to calm himself down. "No…" he shut his eyes again. The crunch sound disturbed him again. "Really? Elena"

"What?"

"I haven't slept two night straight because of you…Can you please keep it down?"

"I can't sleep because your kid wont let me sleep…he is either hungry or kicking or making me vomit…I am having as much sleepless nights as you are" she spat back.

"but you get to have your beauty sleep during the day while I can't"

"Are you calling me lazy ass?"

"I never said that…"

"It's not my fault I sleep all day. He exhausts me" she said.

"I know baby…I know that for him to grow…"he trailed off when she scowled.

"Now you're calling me fat"

"Whaaa? When did I said that…" he looked shocked.

"You said the baby is growing which is actually your code words for Elena you're fat."

"Oh God" he sighed.

"I know…that I am not attractive anymore. I mean I use to look like a coke bottle and now I look like a coke can…I am not pretty anymore…you should just leave me…I won't judge you if you file for divorce…I'm a mess" she whined as she threw Doritos bag on the carpet.

"How did it turn from keeping your crunching down to filing for divorce?" he asked, alarmed.

"See! I make a big deal out of everything. I am a horrible person" she said as she hugged her knees. "Oh God…Oh God…" he groaned lightly as he rose up, sitting. Her prego hormones had kicked in again.

"Come're my bundle of insecurities" he mumbled as he circled his arms around her.

"I am acting crazy, aint I?" she asked once she calmed down.

"You have no idea" he said as he chuckled.

"I can't sleep" she mumbled.

"I am up now…" he said as he tried to stifle his yawning.

"You should sleep…you have work tomorrow"

"Nope…I am up now…What do you wanna do?"

"Just talk until I am sleepy"

For the next hour they talked about all sort of non sense. From Elena's childhood stories to Damon's brief college experiences. They discussed about everything. From their mutual dislike about certain celebrity to a TV show Elena liked.

"so then the elder brother falls in love with the doppelganger too…just like 145 years ago but she was with the younger brother but then the hybrid comes and he needs the doppelganger for the sacrifice" she explained a TV show and he listened intently. He just loved when she talked.

"I don't get it…why did the hybrid need doppelganger again?" he asked. He wasn't into Teen Drama much but his wife even at the age of twenty six acted like a teenager when it came to TV shows.

"For the sacrifice to make himself a full hybrid" she told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wasn't he an original vampire?"

"Yes but he is hybrid as well"

"Just skip the drama and tell me the end... who wins?"

"Hybrid does"

"Say what?"

"The doppelganger survives because the elder vampire brother gives her his blood" she added.

"I don't get it. If it was that easy to keep her alive…then what was all the hype about?" he asked growing impatient with the concept of story.

"By drinking a vampire's blood she would become a vampire herself and she didn't wanted to become a vampire" Elena explained.

"No…No...No…Elena…You have got it wrong…See…as much as I know...you become a vampire when a vampire bites you"

"It's not that simple in the show. In the show, the human had to drink vampire blood and then die having the blood in system and once he wakes up he had to feed on human blood to complete transition" she explained the methodology.

His nose scrunched up in confusion. "Human blood then die then vampire blood" he repeated.

"No No…It's vampire blood then die then human blood" she corrected.

"Fuck!This is confusing" he whined as he stretched his legs on bed. "Damon don't say the F word…the baby can hear you"

"He can?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes…everytime you talk he kicks and when you stop talking he kicks even more hence the reason I can't sleep" she explained.

He smiled , amused. His hand sneaked to her swollen belly. "I can feel him" he said in somewhat awe.

"You think it's adorable isn't it?" Elena asked.

"Of course" he said still dazed.

"I thought too but the charm wore off after the 25th time he kicked in like last six hours" Elena said rolling her eyes.

" He is just bored" Damon defended.

"I am sorry I can't provide him an Xbox inside me"

"These kicks are tiny and harmless…stop whining"

"Dad to the rescue…Is this how its gonna be? You and Dylan are gonna team up against me?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

"Someone has to save him from all your nagging" Damon said as he toyed with her hand as if already picturing the scenes in his head, smirking.

Elena pressed her lips to his forehead. He sighed in great reprieve. They kept talking the next hour. It was almost three. Damon was trying his best to stay awake and listen to Elena talk about some woman from her college he didn't give a damn about but he had to listen because well he promised .

"and then she acted like such a b-i-t-c-h because I didn't let her copy my assignment I mean can you believe that?"

"No baby I cannot believe that" he just repeated whatever she said, not even bothering to listen. He could kill for an hour sleep at this point.

"I told Care…(she stopped changing the topic) anyway…I did all the work on that assignment. No, I refuse to hand over my work just like that…" Elena rambled.

"Damon…Damon…are you even listening to me?" she shook him.

"Yeah baby…"

"What did I just say?"

"uh…That bitch sorry B-i-t-c-h stole your idea for research paper" he guessed.

"huh…yeah and you know she didn't even come to our wedding even after I sent her invitation and she RSVP'd that she will be coming…" she talked. He tried to open his sleepy eyes. "Aha…"

It was after four thirty when Elena started yawning and eventually dozed off. "Thank God" he murmured in relief as he too closed his eyes.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all" Rose said as he yawned again going through files.

"I didn't. Dylan keeps kicking Lena and Lena can't sleep so I stayed up all night until she fell asleep. I didn't even get to sleep four hours" Damon said as he rubbed his redden sleep deprived eyes.

"It's too hard to be pregnant. Thank God! I don't have to deal with that mess" Rose huffed.

"It's not hard. Its fun" he felt a little offended by Rose calling his child "mess". Thank God, Elena wasn't like that.

"Easy for you to say…you don't have to carry it"

"Him" Damon corrected.

Rose chuckled. "Already over protective"

A knock on the door pooped their bubble. Chris, one of his men, entered with a grave look on his face. "Sir…We have a situation"

A cold look returned on his face. He raised his eyebrows arguing him to continue. "The Mexican group attacked our site…they injured a lot of our men…They also took the latest delivery by Rocco."

"That fucking son of a whore" Rose hissed.

Damon shook his head furiously. "Shit". "What do we do now?" Rose asked him. "We go for kill" he replied.

He wiped his hands clean, making sure he looked presentable. Damon knew Elena didn't approve. Yes, she had not brought this subject on because he was aware she didn't want to push him just yet. She was taking it slow this time.

But that didn't mean she would agree to his life style. He checked his hands again, sure there wasn't a blood stain on his hands and suit. "Elena Baby" he called as he entered.

"In here" Elena's voice came from the kitchen.

"Baby…not again" he whined as he made his way toward kitchen. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he exhaled in content. Seeing her just did magic for him. She beamed at him. Her eyes shone when she saw him.

He walked over toward her pecking her lips first. "We have Emily, Tressie and bunch of other girls here for help. Dr Adam specifically said you are not supposed to get up from bed…"

"I was getting bored"

"Elena! Must you always go against everything I say" he said annoyed.

"I made your favorite dish" Elena bribed him cupping his face , a scheme so he wouldn't further scold her.

He pressed his lips. "Fine…I will save the lecture for later"

She giggled. "Go get changed" she pushed him slightly. "Yes Ma'am" he replied as he spun around his heel right after he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"How about this one?" she said as she showed him a dress.

"It will look beautiful with you Baby" he replied without taking his eyes off his ipad screen. "How about this green one?" Elena said. "Very pretty Baby" he replied.

As he worked, Elena skimmed through her closet. His eyes only shot to her when she groaned. "Baby…you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing would fit me…Like I said…Use to be coca cola bottle and now a coca cola can." She said furiously. He smirked as she went on about how her life was miserable because she had terrible hair and her dresses won't fit her.

He never liked talkative women but when she talked he loved it. She was very passionate. Emotions just flowed out of her like that. There wasn't any lying or any scheming in her. She was so pure.

"Look at this…Look at this" she turned around, showing him her hips. "I am huge…I am like a…"

"shark" he completed and regretted it immediately when her eyes flared.

"Did you just called me shark?" she spat.

"Oh Fuck…I mean F-U-C-K…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it" he said as he got up. "Don't come close or I will end up KILLING you" Elena growled.

"You're perfect babe…you're perfect…I didn't mean it…" he said as he moved toward her.

"You're amazing and you're perfect. You're not fat; you're pregnant. You're beautiful. You have no idea that how much the thought of you being pregnant with my child turns me on. You're perfection baby" he blabbed whatever came to his mind.

"You say these things and make it impossible for me to hate you" she seethed.

She spun around.

Just six hours ago, he had gone to the east side of the city and had gotten rid of his rival gang. He had knocked out four of them without using any weapon. Just six hours ago, they were on their knees begging for forgiveness while he made life and death decisions for them. Just six hours ago, he bid his rival gang members final warning and threw them out of their territory but not before thoroughly beating the life out of them and now here he was, pleading his wifey to forgive him for his mistake.

"Elena…Baby…Oh come on…I said I am sorry" he said as he followed her.

"I don't want to talk to you ever"

"Baby…please"

"Don't baby me…you called me fat"

"I did not"

"You called me a shark when you know how insecure I am these days about my appearance"

"Baby…I was just completing your sentence…I didn't mean it"

"No…Stay away from me…"

This riled him. He didn't like it when she said that. A sick part of him loved it when she got angry. It kind of turned him on. He snapped. Then, out of nowhere, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was hot and fast, pouring of the rage ,passion, longing and love . She tried to push him away,she obviously was still angry . But she caved in soon when she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer kissing him furiously.

Pressing her against the wall, he leans to reclaim her lips. She kissed him back with as much zeal, fight long forgotten.

"Take your clothes off," he whispered. "Let me see you."

"Do it for me"

"Nope…It's sexier when you do it"

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She wasn't showing off like she used to do before she got pregnant. She wasn't very confident anymore. Any insecurity she had, disappeared when she looked at him. He looked like he wanted to eat her. She smirked. She loved the affect she had on him. It was like he could only see her. She felt the same for him. She never wanted someone like she wanted him. She never loved someone like she loved him.

And who wouldnt. Elena thought. He was perfection. Her hand played with the hem of his sweat shirt before she took it off him. Trailing her fingers down his contoured chest. She kissed his neck. She sucked on his pulse point, biting at one point, marking him as hers. He moaned. He loved it when she got possessive on him like that.

"Now take it off," he instructed, his husky voice filled with urgent long ing as he looked down at her pants.

She looked down. She wasn't as beautiful as she was before. Why would he still look at her like if he didn't have her he would die? "Look at me." His finger gently stroked the side her cheek. She looked the way he was holding her and gazing at her, it filled her with warmth and longing for him.

He stroked a hand up and down her leg, making her yearn for him. He placed his mouth around her breasts and kissed panted, as she ran her fingers through his hair. His lips trailed up to her throat and then to her lips. Without stop kissing,they led eachother to bed. He pressed her on the mattress, hovering above her.

Every fibre in her body frizzled when he kissed down her throat to her stomach to her core. And then his tongue was circling it, playing with her clit. Teasing groaned, running her fingers through his hair. Kissing, licking, stroking, she finally came.

"My turn" Elena growled as she rolled on top of him.

As her lips trailed down his chest, he stopped breathing for a second before exhaling. She could feel his heart racing smiled as she trailed down to his stomach, planting butterfly kisses.

He sighed and groaned as her hand slid down his pants, unbuckling them. Her fingers gently stroked his shaft. He loved the feel of her soft skin against his hardness. Her hand moved up and down, more confident with each stroke, with every groan of pleasure he emitted.

She moved down and placed her lips around his shaft. She licked his hard length, from his balls to his tip. He lost control and withered when she tightened her lips and kissed and sucked his shaft. He unclenched and clenched his fists as Elena paced the rhythm.

"Baby…Baby…I'm.." he tried to warn her but it was too late.

She felt him stiffen and quiver as he came onto her mouth, pulsing with each spurt. "Shit" he groaned and threw his head back.

"I…I tried to warn you"

"No trouble" she said as she was on top of him again, smiling like a vixen.

"I want you now" she added, circling her hips around him.

"No…I think I am done" he pretended to shot her down.

"What? but I want you" Elena said pouting.

"I wanted you too last night but you shot me down…this is payback…now get off me" He said, smirking.

She knew where this was going. "I know what you want…you want me to beg"

"Yes…Beg"

"Please…Please" she tried. He rolled his eyes. "You can do way better then that"

"I want you here right now. I want you so bad" she said almost desperately.

"Not good enough" he refused as he shook his head.

Elena gritted her teeth. She tried to move but he held her firmly so she wouldn't get any sort of friction. "If you don't screw right now…I will find someone else who will" she threatened.

His eyes widened in reaction. He knew she was just playing with him. Teasing him just like he was teasing her but the image of her with someone, anyone , was enough to drive him mad. Lifting her hips up he slammed himself inside her.

"And you think I will let him live…No.." he said as he moved rapidly inside her.

She moaned in reaction. Her eyes closed. "You fit against me so perfectly like…like you were made just for me…I waited for you too damn long…baby…you're perfection that I am gonna keep" he moaned in her ear bending her down to him as he slammed inside her.

"Oh my god, that feels so good baby!" she whispered in his ear.

Elena's mouth found his, nibbling his lower lip. He dug his nails into her skin, making her writhe and create a tantalizing friction between the two. She gasped raw passion was enough to drive her over the edge with him following behind her.

They held each other half dazed, in a euphoric state, panting hard before he fell back on bed pulling her to his chest.

"That was…"

"amazing" she completed.

After round two and round three. They were completely spent. It was nine in the morning when she woke didn't need to wake him up. It was weekend. She smiled as she brushed his hair of his face.

He shifted in bed toward her, still turned toward him, gazing at him. Her fingers traced his face. She smiled. How did she get so lucky? She moved closer, kissing his forehead. "I love you" she murmured to him. Sudden thought of her health saddened her. What if she didn't make it? Will he be okay? Was her decision right?

She debated in her mind. She could not just drop on him the news of her health. She knew he was very sensitive when it came to her. She would tell him slowly. She would mentally prepare him. In case she didn't make it, he needed to be strong again ,like he had been throughout his life. He needed to be strong for their baby. She would make sure he is out of his world before her due date. But slowly. She had to be really careful now. It was already a big deal that he forgave her. Her fate should have been death for betrayal. She knew how mafia worked. She was only safe because he loved her illogically.

She traced his face slowly. He sighed in his sleep. This was his body's reaction to her. She smiled warmly at him.

The slight buzz of her phone popped her bubble. She picked her phone. She nearly squeaked once she saw the message.

"Damon…Damon…Wake up" she shook him furiously.

"Wha…Baby…We just…we just slept" he groaned. Elena's eyes narrowed. "Get up now". "What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "April's getting married" she shouted in excitement. "Oh….Great! Congratulations…now let me sleep" he said as he hid his face in the crook of his elbow. "No…We are calling her now to congratulate her" Elena ordered.

"Baby…Baby…Can't we do it like after lunch?" he asked, yawning. "Nope…Come on…She wants to Skype now" she said as she took out her iPad from the left drawer of her bedside table.

"Who the hell is she?" he asked, annoyed. In his defense, he got total six hour sleep in last two days.

"April Young…The girl I use to babysit…You met her on our wedding"

"I met a lot of people on our wedding from your side I can't remember each and every one of them" he groaned.

"She was the one with red halter dress"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes…Elena! That helped a lot"

"Wear your shirt" she said throwing his button down to him. "Ohh…possessive much?" he asked, smirking as he wore it. Elena rolled her eyes. "She is calling" Elena smiled as she touched the touch screen,accepting the call.

"Lenaaaa!" The girl screamed. "Hey!" Elena waved in excitement. "Did I wake you up? Of course ! I did but I just couldn't wait. Can you believe it he proposed? OH I AM SO EXCITED"

"April! Breathe" Elena advised.

"Ohh.." she inhaled. " Oh! Hi! Damon!" she waved at a very annoyed Damon. He waved back.

Elena elbowed him. He looked at her wearily before he gave April a tight lipped smile. "Congratulations" he muttered. "Thank you…Oh I am so excited…You two must come like a week before wedding…I know your prego but it's in September which is like a month after your due date…"

"Of course" Elena said , a little uncertainty in her voice. "I have so much to tell you" April blabbered excitedly. He glared at Elena. She wouldn't possibly expect him to sit through her friend's non sense blabber. Elena glared back. "Oh! Are you two busy?" April asked, noticing their exchange. "Of course not…we will love to hear" Elena said smiling. Damon stifled a groan.

He had to hear senseless chat between his girl and her friend. Once Elena's attention diverted to April's love story completely. He took out his iPad. "Might as well work" he whispered.

"It's just we fight…we still have issues" April explained her problems to Elena. "April…I for once know that communication is really important to avoid fights" Elena gave her useful advice. "Of course…Miranda told me to talk to you about us since she says you and Damon rarely fight…Not like you were ever the one who fought…but every couple have disagreements how do you overcome them?"

"Compromise April…you have to compromise on every step" Elena said with a sigh. "You have to adjust with your partner " she explained. Damon head shot to her. Since when did she compromise and adjust. It was the other way around with them."And how do you overcome a conflict?"

"Resolving conflict requires knowing, accepting, and adjusting to your differences" she replied like some sort of expert in marriage counseling.

"Wrong…" he interjected smirking. He knew how they worked their disagreements and conflicts.

"Don't do anything she said just fuck each other's brains out…works like magic…" he added. He watched Elena turn from pink to deep shade of red. "Secret to a happy marriage…balance the fighting with screwing" he added.

"Do you even hear the obscenity that is coming out of your mouth?" Elena growled at him.

"Exhibit A" he said looking at April before yanking her to him. A yelp escaped her mouth before he crashed his lips on hers. Every thought escaped her when his tongue traced her lower lip begging for entrance. She melted into him when Damon's fingers tangled into her hair , tongues met for the briefest moment before he pulled back. Elena gasped for air, a dazed look on her face.

April's wide eyes welcomed her. "Okay! Thank you for the demo…Damon…I think I found my solution" she said after a second.

"You should probably hang up now you really don't want to see what happen next"

"Oh…um..okay…I will call you later Lena…Bye" And with a pop she disappeared. "You…" Elena growled. "That will teach you to never wake me up again if the reason for waking me up isn't sex" he replied smirking.

"You are gonna regret when I am done with you" Elena growled as she straddled him, crashing her lips on his.

Weekend passed and Damon was back to his dark world. Not that he was off "duties" during weekends. They had perfectly good treaty with the Mexican gang but they kept messing in his territory.

He just received news that they had set up their base at eastern part of his city. After receiving orders to finish them off from Zach, he sent Enzo and his guards to their base. Needless to say they returned successful. Not only they demolished their base but also brought one of them alive to him.

"Who is your Boss?" Damon asked gripping the blonde man's chin. He shook his head. "I asked who sent you?" he growled. That man shook his head. He took a deep breath. Trying to control his anger. "Tie him up from upside down." Enzo smirked. It was always fun when they played with their prey first. Once he was tied upside down. Damon watched as Enzo thrashed their captive.

"Fucking tell us who sent you before I end up killing you" Enzo hissed.

The man shook his head furiously crying with pain. Enough. Damon rolled his sleeves. He really didn't want to do this.

"I didn't even take a shower…I have that fuckhead's blood all over me" he said as he checked his sleeves. "For a minute I thought you would kill him" Rose said as she opened the main door. He shook his couldn' just couldn't. "Elena should be at her doctor's appointment Don't worry" she said rolling her eyes as they entered.

He sighed in relief. He really didn't want her to see him like this. He needed to take a shower fast before Elena comes back. He rushed toward his bedroom. "Hi!" Elena's voice startled him. He stiffened.

"Uh.."

"You're early" she said in her usual chipper tone. "Uhh…I…" he said his back to her. He felt her hand on his bicep. She turned him around to face her. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood spots on his sleeves. Her eyes blazed as she realization dawned upon her. The playful mode disappearing as her eyes examined him. No. No. No. He screamed in his mind as slight disgust filled her eyes. She bit her lower up. He didn't care if the entire world hated him .He wanted nothing but pure and raw love for him in those doe eyes.

She spun around. "Baby…Elena.." he called after her but she had already left the room.

Elena was facing away from him. In their nine and half months of marriage this was the first time she was sleeping facing away from him. She loved cuddling with him. She demanded it from him. Even in between all their fights she never faced away from him. The bed felt oddly cold today. When he heard her sniff as she stiffened a sob. Damon turned to her side. It's not like she didn't know then why was she acting like this. So cold and detached. When he wrapped his arm around her she stiffened.

"Is this how it's gonna be…I will keep pretending that you aren't this…this monster and you will keep being this…whatever you are" she said. He didn't reply as he stroked her hair. "Look at me…Would you honestly want your son to grow up in such a toxic world? You can't be glorified example of violence and expect our Dylan to be a good person. " she asked, a fire in her eyes as she turned to face him.

He looked away. Of course he didn't. "I am just gonna say this once Damon. Children always copy their unless you want your son to be honest, peaceful and good person you should be that way first."

"I accept you the way you are. I will stay with you no matter think about it…Please" she murmured slowly this time as she hid her face in his chest.

Elena did give him a lot to think about. She was back to normal in the morning. Back to pretending she didn't know anything he did. He appreciated her effort though. She didn't want to pressure him. She kissed him good bye with fervor in morning before he left. She told him she loved him.

The loud buzz of his phone ruined the moment again. Work was hectic these days. Their constant brawls with their rival gang was driving him particular unknown number had been calling him all day. "Hello". "So we finally speak again" A cold voice greeted him. "Fucking Michelson…I fucking knew you had something to do with this"

"Mexicans really love me especially after Augustine found out that I also happened to be a part of Zach's base before. Now you know how they managed to attack the coast warehouse." Klaus replied.

"Anyway enough chitchat…Mr. Augustine wants to strike a deal with you. Voltaire's guns shipment contract "

"Fuck yourself"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unlike you I don't have any weaknesses now" he sing-song.

"Wouldn't want precious Elena to get hurt? Would we?"

"I will fucking track you down and kill you just like I killed the other two fuckheads" he threatened.

"Yeah before that…I have a very interesting guest with me right now…A relative of yours...something tells me you will agree to everything I say after he requests…" Klaus sneered.

Shit. Stefan. His eyes narrowed. But how the fuck did Klaus found out. A loud ear piercing scream boomed. He could hear people beating that person Klaus claimed as his "relative".

"Please…Please…Let me go" he could hear a familiar voice beg. Jeremy's voice. "Shit" he muttered.

"Klaus I swear to God…"

"I would be extra nice to me if I were you…Seeing as I am holding your brother in law captive here…" Klaus sneered. "Can't guard them all can you?" he added. "Anyway…I will call in about six hours…Toddles" Klaus added as he hung up.

This was bad .Really bad. Of course, he never thought about that. The people that meant to him were Stefan and Elena. They were his only weakness. But Elena's loved ones. He never counted . He had to act fast. Picking up his gun from the lower drawer of his desk. He hid it inside his denim jeans. He picked up his phone calling Rose. "Yeah..we have a problem"

Things turned out from bad to worse as soon as he told Elena about he promised. No more secrets. "No…Nooo! JEREMY" she shouted in rage and desperation. "I will get him back baby" he assured. "Please…Damon…Please…I would die if something happened to my brother" she begged him. To his complete surprise, she didn't blame him this time. She didn't blame him that it was his fault her brother was in danger.

Seeing Elena hurting, hurt him. "You do know that giving him this contract…you're actually submitting to him. He will win this round and we will be the laugh of town" Enzo growled.

"I don't fucking care"

"Damon…We have the upper hand don't ruin this. We will find Elena's brother. Just give me some time" Enzo said firmly.

"I can't risk it…Jeremy is Elena's life line. She has been crying ever since I told her…I can't subject her to more pain and anxiety. She is already very weak…Just draft Klaus these papers" Damon ordered.

"You're ruining everything for that girl" Enzo growled in frustration.

"Watch your tongue Enzo. Firstly, That girl is MY wife…so you better show some respect and secondly I don't appreciate anyone talking back to me so unless you don't want me to end your pathetic life…Do as I fucking order" he growled.

Hours after Damon fulfilled Klaus's demand, they received a call. Jeremy was at local hospital badly injured. For Elena it was one of the toughest day of her life. It was hard to see Jeremy suffer. Her mum had cried her eyes out. Her dad was worried sick as to who would harm their son like that. "There is a bit internal bleeding but we are trying" A doctor informed after a while. This was all her fault. Elena thought. Her husband's enemies were now hurting her loved ones. She wouldn't allow that. She broke into sobs when she saw Jeremy wither in pain from the glass window.

For Damon it was the hardest. The guilt that Jeremy was hurt because of him killed him from inside. As he watched Elena break into sobs he felt something breaking inside him . He would do whatever is in his power to make her stop feeling this way. To make her stop hurting. Watching someone you love so much suffer is not just painful. It took everything out of him. He was so distraught over her suffering that he actually felt physical pain.

"I want them to pay for hurting my brother…I want to kill them" she murmured crying when he reached for her to hide her in his arms.

Elena felt someone shaking her. She peeked through her half closed eyes. "Baby…Baby wake up" Damon said softly in her ear. "Wha…Everything okay? Werent you staying with Jer tonight?Is he okay?" she asked, worriedly. "Everything is fine…I…Come with me…I have to show you something". She rubbed her eyes. He handed her silk gown. She wore it, running fingers through her hair. "What is it?" she asked. "Just come" he said as he led her to their living room. "I…I…only did this for you" he whispered. Elena looked puzzled. Suddenly two really bruised bodies fell on her feet. She yelped taking a step back hiding behind Damon. "Please…Please…We are sorry…Please..Leave us" they begged her.

"What the…Why…What's goin?" .She panted as she looked at Damon. "You said you wanted to punish the people who hurt Jeremy. You wanted to kill them…Well here they are" he said in a cold tone as he glared at them. Elena saw the monster in him.

She noticed his captive's extreme bruised faces. "Thank you Bonnie…You will be rewarded for your services.." he dismissed the dark skinned girl.

"Anytime Boss" she smirked. Her gun pointing to the two men kneeling infront of her, hands tied behind their back. Her breath rate quickened.

Elena had a thunder stricken expression on her face. "what is going on here?"

"These are the two fuckheads" he stopped once kicking one of them on face. Elena yelped. "who hurt Jer…who made you cry…I got them for you…now there fate lies in your hands" he stopped ,looking at her with eyes filled with adoration and love. She gulped. "If you want I will make sure they suffer before I finish their sad and pathetic lives" he added coldly looking back at them.

"No.."

"Elena…" he said looking at her alarmed. "What…Wh..Why?Why would you do this?" she asked, shivering. "Baby! Calm down! You said you wanted them to get hurt just like they hurt your brother…I am just doing what you wanted me to do" he said grasping her by her shoulders. "No..I don't..I don't want this..Please let them go" she begged. "Baby…you don't have to feel guilty…they are just trash…criminals…killing them doesn't count as a bad thing" he explained. "It does…It does count as a bad thing…Please let them go" she begged holding his knuckle.

"Please…Please..Let us go…Mrs Salvatore…please" one of them begged her.

"How fucking dare you talk to my wife?" Damon glared. "Please Don't" Elena begged, tears leaking from her eyes. "Just let them go. I forgive them" she said rapidly.

"Why would you forgive them? They hurt your brother…Don't you want revenge"

"No…I don't…then their wont be any difference between us and them. I can't sink as low as they did…I forgive them…please let them go…They aren't worth it" she begged.

Damon stayed silent for a while. "Rough them up and then throw them out of my territory" he ordered. "Come with me" he ordered Elena dragging her by her hand.

"Why did you do that? You just had to make me look like a idiot in front of everyone?" he said looking at her. "Why did you DO that? I didn't LITERALLY meant what I said two days back?" she said, horrified. "They made you cry. They DON'T deserve to live. They are just scum that should be washed from the surface of earth. Need I remind you that they were from my rival gang?" he spat. She winced.

"Damon…Why did you do that?"

"Because…Because it's my fault that Jeremy is hurt. It's all my fault. Now, everyone is targeting your family to hurt you in order to hurt me. Killing them both would have sent the world a message to never mess with you ever again."

"Stop blaming yourself. This was bound to happen. See! What I meant when I said your world was toxic? Just for a second imagine if someone ever did that to Dylan…" she was rudely interrupted by a sharp hiss coming from Damon's mouth. "I would stub their eyeballs out if anyone so much as looked at my son the wrong way"

Elena shivered. He looked downright dangerous and unhinged right now. "Damon…again with the violent threats…! What is the MATTER with you?" she hissed."Elena…you are really naïve and innocent. This world is ruthless and for us to survive we have to be ruthless as well" he said cupping her face. She backed away.

"In what world is that logical? Killing someone because they hurt me is completely sick and cruel…" she said glaring at him. The hatred in her eyes riled him.

"Well that's me then. I am completely sick and cruel. I don't mess around when it comes to you. I can KILL for you and I can DIE for you. That's how much I love you" he growled taking a step toward her.

"but I don't want you to DIE for me…I want you to LIVE for me…for us. Damon! You don't have to prove your love for me by this…I am already yours. I am not leaving. I know that you did that because you think the incident with Jeremy would scare me and I will start looking for opportunity to get away from you again. By this you want to prove that you're powerful enough to keep all dangerous at bay." She stopped.

He bit his lower lip looking down, ashamed. She could read him. "and yes…I was angry at you in the start because my family got dragged in your mess…but it wasn't like I didn't expect it. And that's why I want you to leave this world behind us. Let's just go…like we originally planned. Please…" she said getting closer.

"It's not that easy Elena"

"I am not asking you to leave all this right now…but think about it. Please…for me" she begged burying her head in his chest, circling her arms around his waist.

She was naïve. She didn't understand that leaving their world wasn't easy. He had so many enemies. Leaving everything would mean giving up power. But he needed power to keep his family safe. And he was sure Zach wouldn't let him go too. Feeling Elena's feathery kisses on his chest, he closed his eyes. He would have to think this really through before he made the next move

Jeremy was still very sick. The only good part of this situation was she finally got to spend some time with him after such a long time. Jeremy was glad she was here taking care of him. He begged her to forgive him for leaving her in a tough situation. She told him to not worry about that. What mattered were the moments they had now.

"I am gonna go get juice…Do you need anything?" she asked, Jeremy. "No...I am ok…Where is Anna?" he asked in a sleepy tone. "Mum took her home…she is okay" Elena assured him. Sage and Jake stood there at a distance watching the siblings interact.

"How are you feeling now?" Jeremy asked. Grayson had told him about Elena's condition minus the part that it was fatal. Elena didn't want anyone to know just now when they were already worried about Jeremy.

"Just a bit dizziness…I am okay" she said stroking his hair.

When she made the move to leave hospital room Sage followed her. Of course, they were under strict orders to not leave Elena alone even for a second. "Bonnie is outside...I will take her with me. You stay here" Elena ordered her. Sage nodded.

As soon as she went outside she bumped into someone. Elena's eyes widened as she saw the person. Before she could talk, he stuffed a hand to her mouth and yanked her to the nearest room.

"Matt! Let me go" she growled pushing his hand off her mouth. "Nice to meet you too" he said smirking.

"You have to get out of here before someone sees you" Elena said worriedly. "Not even one call…I thought we were friends" Matt said. "It was for your own good. I…I…He wont like it if he finds out I am still talking to you…just get out of here Matt"

"Oh! I am not going anywhere…Do you know what your husband did to me? He nearly killed me and my family"Matt growled. "but he didn't…so just leave that and get out of here…" Elena replied. "Yes…that's also what HE said. He threatened to kill me and my family if I don't leave this city by the end of the month"

Elena gasped. Of course, she didn't expect any less than Damon. He was always thorough with his work. "Don't worry I will talk to him…I will convince him to let you stay"

"and let's say you managed to convince him. Zach would kill me and my family since I dared to mess with him. I am dead either way" Matt said letting out a dry chuckle.

"Matt…I…I.." she was searching for words.

"You have to help me Elena…You have to help me put them in jail…this is the only way I can save my family" Matt said holding her knuckles.

"I…but…I can't…I can't betray Damon again…I am sorry I can't" Elena said shaking her head as she pulled her hands back. She was about to leave when Matt came in front of her blocking her exit. "I still have the video footage of the day he tried to "save" you. If I hand that in to my superiors they will put him on electric chair before you know it" Matt growled.

"That was fake…All those people are safe…they were wearing bullet proof jackets and none of them were headshot" Elena pointed out.

"yeah but who would believe you?" Matt said, smirking.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Elena's eyes widened.

"Call it whatever you want"

"Matt…please don't make me do this"

"I am still willing to save Damon for you…He remains safe. I promise you his life Elena in return for your help" Matt said earnestly.

"Matt…Matt…Please…Please…Don't make me do this. If you ever loved me for even a second you wont make me do this"

"If I didn't love you I would have never given you a choice…It's upto you. Help me put them behind or I will hand that footage to my superiors" Matt said as he spun on his heels leaving Elena in a mess of confusions and fear.

When Stefan came to visit Jeremy. Elena was a mess. She cried on his shoulder telling him how much she was scared. "I will help you" he blurted out. He could never deny her anything. No matter how sick that sounded he still had deep feelings for her. "Tell Matt we will help him" Stefan made the decision for her. "Going behind his back is wrong Elena but I know Matt. He is ruthless when it comes down to his duties. He would hand in the footage of Damon and we will lose Damon forever…I wont let that happen…Don't worry…I am with you in this…I won't allow anyone to harm my brother" Stefan assured her in a determined tone.

It was difficult to act like everything was okay when she knew everything was far from that. She had fever again today. Damon was very worried. He would find her in a corner, crying with her head in her hands. Her headaches were getting worse. She had serious imbalance problems. "Just call dad" she said when he was about to take her to hospital.

He watched as Grayson examined Elena. A grave expression on his face. His eyes flashing as he checked Elena's skull. "It's stiff over here" he said with a pained expression on his face. "Did you do the tests I prescribed you". "Yeah…the…the reports are in the left drawer…I was about to visit Dr Hampton tomorrow" she whispered.

Damon nodded as he went toward the cabinet and took out a file. Grayson almost snatched it from him. Studying it his lips formed a tight line. "I need to discuss this with my team and for the time being use these medicines" Grayson said as he handed another prescription.

"Thank you Dad" Elena let out a weak smile. "Don't mention it hon" he said kissing the top of her head. Damon followed him out of the room. "Please tell me she is okay?" Damon said, his mind wandering to worst conclusions. "It's…just…Her pregnancy is little tough because her body isn't very strong" Grayson said. No matter what Damon was, he deserved to know. Elena had warned him against it. She said he was very over protective when it came to her and knowing that her disease was fatal might drive him over the edge. But Grayson thought dropping it on him in the last moment was wrong.

"She will be fine right…It's not fatal?" he asked shaking.

Grayson couldn't manage to lie. Not when the man in front of him looked like that. Like his world depended on this answer. But he nodded. Damon sighed in relief. Lately, Elena's condition was driving him insane. Grayson immediately felt guilty for giving him false hope when he himself didn't believe that. No matter who Damon Salvatore was, he loved his daughter insanely and madly.

Seeing Damon was out of the room. Elena took out his iPad. Scanning through his iPad she found a folder. His company accounts. She sent the zip folder to Matt. Locking it she placed it back on his side table.

He looked at the transfer history. Someone had transferred the accounts folder from his iPad to them. "ROSE…" he shouted. "Did you transfer the accounts folder from my iPad to you?"

"No…"

He stiffened. "Who touched my iPad?" he shouted. From the corner of his eye he saw Elena wince. That was unusual. "Someone from the cleaning crew?" Rose said. "Emily…Penny…Ken" she shouted. "Did any of you touched Damon's iPad?" she asked. "They aren't gonna answer like that" Sage said looking at them menacingly. Elena squirmed uncomfortably. "We didn't do anything"

"I will get it out of them" Jack said eyeing them dangerously.

"Damon…"Elena squeaked.

"Not in front of her" he said cutting the tension. He really didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Not when she was so vulnerable. But something about her made him suspicious. She was hiding something

Damon stood there. Waiting for Zach to come back from his meeting. He needed to man up and talk to Zach about this. "Damon! What a surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Zach said taking his seat.

"These are this year's output…We still have issues with the Mexican gang but I will finish them soon" Damon briefed as he handed files to Zach. "Excellent…you could have just mailed them. No need to come here for just this" Zach said putting the files away. Running away was not an option. He had to confront it. The danger himself. His boss.

"Actually…I wanted to talk too" Damon said mustering all his courage.

"I am listening"

"Zach…I can't do this anymore…I want out" Damon blurted.

"What?"

"nine years…I worked for you for nine years without ever once complaining…I did everything you told me, no question asked but I can't do this anymore"

"Do you even know what you are saying right now?" Zach growled. "and it's not like I didn't repay you…you got the power and money…You have everything here"

"There is more than power and money to life and it's not like I am betraying you or anything…I won't say anything about us to another soul…your secrets are safe with me and I don't plan on working for another gang too…I want to go back to Rimini with my family…" Damon said.

"Why would you wanna leave all this behind? You have power here Damon…You get everything you want here…I know you Damon…you love the power and rush…Don't be like this…" Zach bribed him.

"Zach…I told you. Your secrets are safe with me…I would never betray you. My loyalties are to you completely. I promised you my loyalties on the day you let Stefan go and ever since then I worked for you and did everything you wanted but please…I can't do this anymore…I have a child on the way…My…My son…I don't want him to know about this side of me…I wanna leave this behind…Please…" Damon said softly. He choose his words carefully. He didn't want to set Zach off when the problem could be solved that easily.

"You are right you did give me nine years of best service" Zach admitted getting up.

"Fine…I will let you go…" Was this real? Was he dreaming? He was finally free. "On one condition" Zach completed. Of course not. "What?" Damon almost spat. "Get rid of the Mexican group here first…you're free after that…"

"You have got yourself a deal"

"This is cocaine…you have to put it in his bag. They will hold him at Airport security and I will arrest him. The process of investigation will go for months giving us enough time to arrest Zach and the likes of him" Matt said as he handed Elena a bag.

"These allegations will be removed from his record right?" Elena asked.

"Like they never existed" Matt smiled. Elena didn't smile back. "Elena! I know that you're mad at me for literally forcing you to…" "Just don't Matt" Elena replied rudely.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Caroline said as she looked outside the window. Elena had come here to visit Matt in Caroline's house on the pretense of visiting Caroline. She had lied again to Damon. She hated it.

"He is here…Matt go hide in the store room" Caroline barked. She was only on board because Zach would be going to jail. That's what she wanted all along

"When are you going to tell her that Zach is letting you go?" Rose asked Damon.

"After I am done with the Mexican gang. It's a surprise for her…" he said smirking.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been so sure about anything my entire life" He replied. He was going to put this life behind him for good. Just in two months he will have Dylan in his arms. A new life with Elena in Rimini. He couldn't wait anymore.

Klaus has attacked Zach's territory in Italy. Damon obviously had to go. In order to move on to his new life he had to get rid of fucking Klaus Michelson. There was something about Elena that bothered him. She was hiding something.

"Good bye" she whispered as he kissed her one last time. "Don't cry…it's just three days" he whispered rolling his eyes.

"I am sorry…I am just too emotional these days…"

"Call Bonnie…She will keep you busy till I am back" he said.

"Okay…"

"Bye Baby"

He walked away once looking back. She wasn't even hiding her tears anymore. He rolled his eyes. She wiped away her tears as she waved.

They cuffed his hands behind his back. "You will be going in for five years or better once I am through with you" Matt Donovan's menacing voice boomed.

He shook his head. Matt had just earned himself death sentence. Elena had betrayed him yet again. Even after he promised her he would leave it all behind. He didn't particularly told her when. But it was possibility someday after Dylan's birth.

Cameras flashed violently as they brought him out of the room. They had successfully framed him. They had used the love of his life against him. They had exploited his weakness.

Elena was standing near the exit of airport wrapped up in Stefan's arms and he flinched as he saw his brother holding his wife while she was crying hysterically.

"WHY?" he shouted.

"After everything I did for you. Why?" he said as he passed her. She hid her face in Stefan's chest probably crying.

"a 2nd degree felony with possible punishment of 2-6 years and fine of up to $10,000" He caught one reporter saying.

"Sir please remain silent" one of the security officer barked.

"I am sorry" she said as she looked at him.

"You will be" he whispered.

Two months later

"Hey Dylan! I know that you miss your dad…you miss his voice…I miss him too a lot. He refused to meet me. Matt says I can't go again and again. This will make it suspicious. Your dad is mad at me but he loves me a lot…to the point of insanity I know he will forgive me once I tell him why I did this…If I make it…atleast I will know he has you in case I don't make it. I hope I get to hold you in my arms." She said as she wiped her tears .

She had caused a stir in underworld. Matt had turned the world upside down. Zach was arrested twice but he got himself bailed. With Elena's approval signatures Matt got in the company's accounts. A lot of secrets were revealed. Zach was in trouble. Even Voltaire got arrested once for illegal weapon smuggling but again bailed due to his connections.

She was under strict security in Caroline's house. She had made hell a lot of enemies. Matt was working very hard to find something solid to put Zach in bars for the rest of his life.

Damon was still under investigation period. Matt had made it as slow as possible. Bonnie was arrested too last week. Enzo had called and threatened Elena for her betrayal but Stefan handled it.

Elena's c section surgery was planned 2 weeks before her actual due date. So she could have enough time before Dr Hampton performed Partial Removal Craniotomy. Her tumors were still benign but they were at risk of becoming malignant any minute now. If first surgery was successful then she would have full skull based surgery. That is if she survived having Dylan.

Caroline and Stefan were on her side all the time. Her mum was dealing with Anna. She knew her mum still didn't know about her tumor. Her father was as secretive as she was.

She had given all the legal power she held of her part or share of the company to Stefan. She and Stefan were at high risk from getting killed by mafia now but Stefan was brave now. He too wanted to get rid of criminals once and for all. Matt had provided them tough security at Caroline's house.

The only positive side of the situation was the fact that she forced Caroline and Stefan to go out on dates. They had magical understanding and chemistry. Working together in tough situation had somehow brought them close. Caroline was still mourning Tyler but she was finally ready to move on. Stefan seemed to be smitten by her every day. Everything was going according to their plan.

"That fucking Matt Donavan came here again…He is making it hell a lot difficult for us" Zach shouted in rage.

Matt had raided his southern base and another two warehouses. He was in tough situation now. He had managed to get himself out of mess but it wasn't going to last long. He still couldn't believe Matt managed to get access to company's record using that fucking whore Damon's wife. The thought of her enraged him.

"It's been two months since Damon is in there…" Rose reminded him. "You promised you will get him out as soon as attention divereted from him"

"His bitch of a wife and his wife's buddy is making it difficult to bail him out" Zach shouted. "I swear Damon is gonna pay for this"

"It's not his fault. Elena betrayed him as well" Rose defended Damon.

"I am gonna KILL that fuckhead"

"You are not" Voltaire finally spoke.

"Haven't you heard. Nothing is more dangerous than a wounded and cornered animal…you did say he refuse to meet that bitch…poor Salvatore so hurt by the betrayal of the wife he loved so obsessively…the funny thing about obsession is…it drives you insane"

"Yes…"

"So we let him do our dirty work…get him out…He will kill her for us…" Voltaire smirked in the dark.

"and once he kills her…we will blame it all on him" he whispered to himself making sure Rose doesn't hear him.

Matt was on his way to Elena's house. He noticed a car had been continuously following him from behind. He took a sharp turn to lose the car that had been trailing. That's when a huge Toyota truck rammed into his side. His car rolled over several times, breaking glass of his windshield. His head made contact with the cement ground not a moment later.

He closed his eyes as the pain took over every part of him.

Once Matt was out of the way laying in hospital injured and knocked out. There was no one blocking Damon's bail. It took three days max to get him out. Damon knew he would get out. They had strong connections. He had refused to meet Elena the only two times she requested to meet him.

He knew she wanted to talk about divorce. If she wanted to get rid of him she got another thing coming for her. A girl like her would never want to be bound to a criminal. He knew he was acting illogical. She could easily divorce him using a lawyer but it felt like not meeting her would prevent the inevitable. He wondered days in his cell why she did this to him. After all he did for her. The image of her in Stefan's arms haunted him. Why was Stefan there? Obviously he was in it too. Was this their plan?

He asked himself why she did this to him. She betrayed him. She backstabbed him. She promised she would never leave him. Well, that went out of the window. Incident with Jeremy must have scared her. She didn't know that he was about to leave everything behind for her. She didn't trust him enough to take care of her. She preferred her family and her own safety over his love. His love wasn't enough for her. It wrecked him. At first he thought he would die. But he survived . He decided to confront her about this.

He would get her back. She was his. She had promised him that she belonged to him no matter what. So even if some part of him hated her he was still in love with her insanely and he was going to keep her whether she loved him or not.

"Damon…Where to?" Rose asked. She handed him the wine glass.

"Where is Elena?" he asked finally. He haven't spoken the whole way. She knew Damon knew she wasn't home. Still didn't stop his eyes from wandering searching for her when they entered their he expected her to jump out of any corner of the house and greet him like she use to.

Rose took a deep breath. "She packed her bags and left with Stefan and the blonde bitch" Rose informed.

He shook his head. And Rose repeated"She left Damon". The very thought tore his insides

"She is living with him now...I think they are together now" The wine glass in his hand broke from his tight grip.

"Together? But she is mine...She is MINE" he shouted.


	22. A new life

A New Life

Chapter 22

Warning: A lot of parts will freak you out but it will be all worth it in the end

This isn't how I wanted the chapter to turn out but here goes nothing.

"You're lying…They can't be together…She is pregnant with my baby…she is my wife" he added feeling appalled by the very thought.

"Damon! I tried to stop her but she had that…that ex boyfriend of hers on her side and I couldn't do much" she further explained.

He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it and in reality he couldn't. This wasn't possible. This couldn't happen to him. She can't do this to him. Sure, she had betrayed his trust and some part of him hated her for that but she wouldn't cheat on him. Elena was too pure for that.

But Stefan had been in love with her all this time. Seeing Damon out of the way he must have pounced in and took advantage of her vulnerability. Extreme disgust and hatred was building inside of him. He felt the ground beneath his feet fall away into the abyss, and now he was left with nothing to hold on to.

"No…NO…NO" he mumbled. "I am not sure yet" Rose added seeing as he looked like he was at brink of insanity.

His head shot up. Hope filled his features. "She can't…she won't do that to me…she loves me" he said running his fingers through his hair. "Relax! It's just my guess…cuz all this time I kept an eye on her obviously to assure her safety because well she is a bitch but she is still family so yeah but all the time he is on her side and the way they look at each other and talk…" she trailed off when he hissed.

"Stop it…stop it…I don't wanna hear it…she can't possibly do that okay…"

"What if she did?"

" I will kill her and then I will kill myself because I can't live without her"

"To think you will learn from the constant disappointment she had been"

"She must have had a reason"

"Are you blind or something? She clearly doesn't love you…why are you still in denial?"

"because…because If she left me I am scared of what I might do to myself, to her and everyone around us…" he growled.

"Ok…k...Relax…I must be wrong…" Rose said biting her lower lip. She had seen the worst of him way before Elena came along. He could tear people apart when he was angry. Nine long years in mafia had turned him into an animal. Once Elena entered his life, he changed a lot.

He started hating his world. He had long forgotten to feel. She made him feel emotions he was unfamiliar with. Instead of taking lives he created a life with her. She had become centre of his world. She was his core. She was his world.

With other people he was always guarded, hard and impassive. While with her he was completely different. The mere way he looked at her was different. His eyes always softened when they landed on her. There was always a smile on his face in her presence. While he was destruction she was kindness.

But something told her if her suspensions were true and Elena indeed was with Stefan, Elena would not only demolish all the improvements she made in Damon in last one and half year they had been together but also she would turn him into ruthless merciless beast.

"I gotta see her now"

"Are you sure…I mean…" Rose seemed hesitant.

"I am in full control of myself I am not going to harm her" He seemed disgusted by the very idea. True he was furious by her betrayal but he wouldn't harm his wife in under any circumstances. The very idea was ridiculous.

"Zach wants us to meet him by nine"

"I will meet you there" he replied grabbing his car keys.

Elena's head had started hurting again. Stefan had rushed to hospital. Since the tumors were left untreated. They were getting worse. She had to cut her hair because of continuous hair fall due to tumor. And it was about to get worse. Since they would cut her hair completely for the surgery. Caroline immediately provided solution of implanting hair extensions by surgery once she recovered.

She still had faint headache. They dropped Caroline at her firm and made their way home. She didn't know when sleep took over her. These days she barely slept. With her grown belly, her headaches and her pregnancy hormones she hardly got to sleep.

She had forbidden Jeremy, Jenna and almost her family members to visit her. She was on top most criminal's hit list. She didn't want her family to be involved. She didn't even want Caroline to be involved. But Caroline insisted she was already too far involved since her fiancé was killed. She wasn't scared.

Since she was really sick. Stefan took charge of all legal responsibilities related to company and her . She was after all his responsibility until all this mess is sorted out and Damon is back. It all started because of him. If it wasn't for him Damon would have never been in the situation he was now. His brother had done so much for him. Stefan knew how much Elena meant to Damon. He would keep her safe even if his life depended on it.

Stefan followed Elena to porch. She was sitting on her favorite wooden swing. He laughed loudly as he saw her reach for her toes to paint them.

"Fatso! Give up" He mocked.

She groaned. " I can't even see my feet due to this" she gestured at her swollen belly. "I am huge"

"you don't say" Stefan replied sitting next to her.

"What's with you and Caroline? Why are you two always painting nails?" Stefan asked.

"We are obsessed with painting nails…" Elena said smiling.

"I know…she is changing three shades everyday" Stefan groaned.

"You love it"

"Of course I do…she is fucking gorgeous" he said smiling.

"Someone is in love" Elena mocked him.

Stefan blushed. "No…maybe…"

"I knew it" Elena squeaked in excitement.

"Don't tell her yet…she will freak out…she wants us to take it slow…like really slow" Stefan added.

"I can't believe you are in love with her" Elena squeaked in excitement.

"who wouldn't be? She is amazing. She is so brave and understanding. I mean after what she went through with Tyler's sudden death and all. Yet, she has the strength to get up every day and smile like…like everything is okay…and she know the situation we are in and yet she is here to provide us every type of support…I have never met a more amazing woman in my life…with of course exception of you" Stefan mumbled as he took her nail paint and helped her put it on.

"Woah…you are getting better at this" Elena admired his work.

"Yeah…you know Caroline…" he said smirking.

"so my friend made you her man slave" Elena laughed.

"Not like you haven't done it with my brother"

"Your brother does it voluntarily" Elena answered smiling. The very mention of him warms her heart.

"You miss him a lot. Don't you?" Stefan asked with a sad smile.

"A lot… Sometimes It's like I can't breathe…Dylan misses him too you know…" Elena replied pointing at her belly.

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked.

"Constant kicking…" Elena chuckled.

"Do you think Damon would make a good father?...in case you…in case you don't make it…Do you really want Damon to…" he trailed off when Elena scowled.

"Of course he will…he took care of you Didn't he? He gave up his life and ambitions for you. I know without a doubt he will be the best dad to my Dylan" she said as she caressed her belly. "He already loves Dylan too much…maybe even more then he loves us both" Elena added pointing at Stefan and then herself.

"I hope you make it Elena…I don't know what he would do without you" Stefan said worriedly.

"I hope so too"

Thirty minutes ago

Damon hand still stung from the vine glass he just broke. He forgot to tend it. He didn't care though. He has had worse. He halted his car a little far from Caroline's house. Just before he could jump out of his car, he noticed couple of cops standing in front the main door. Almost on cue, a car stopped infront of Caroline's house.

Stefan jumped out of the driving seat. Damon eyes narrowed as he noticed Elena sleeping on the passenger seat. Her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes tightly shut as if she was in pain. His memory had not done her justice. She looked so weak yet so beautiful. His anger evaporating. Stefan ran toward the passenger seat opening the door. He scooped her in his arms. Damon's lips pressed in tight line as he noticed Stefan carry Elena to house. One of the cops opened the door for them. He flinched when noticed Elena snuggle up to him like she use to do to him. His mind jumping to worse conclusions. They went inside the house.

He didn't know how long he stayed in car replaying that memory again and again in his mind. What if Rose was right? What if …No he couldn't think that. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He had given up everything for his baby bro. He won't allow his brother to take his family from him. His head only shot up when Elena came out holding a bag and book in her hands.

She sat on the swing spreading her legs. He noticed she had cut her hair. Her hair were of shoulder length now. He groaned. Why would she cut her hair? He loved her long locks. She opened the book , her one hand on her swollen belly. She was of 36 weeks far now. He knew because he had been counting. Every day in cell. His son was the only thing that kept him sane.

She lovingly looked at her belly and spoke. She was talking to the baby. She looked so happy. A smile spread on his face. Okay, he had been mad at her. He still was but seeing her happy made him happy. She took out a nail paint from her bag. He knew how much she loved nail paints. She worked on her fingers. Then her attention focused on her feet.

He let out a chuckle when he noticed her trying to reach her toes. Her huge belly was coming in her way. She frowned and grumbled something to her belly. She reached out again only to be blocked by her belly again. He wanted nothing but to help her now. Everything disappearing from his mind. Just when he decided he would make a move. Stefan came out of the main door. He openly laughed at her before sitting on the swing with her.

Stefan was laughing as he placed Elena's feet in his lap. She looked quite comfortable too. Boy, they looked cheerful. Stefan took nail paint from her hands as she focused on her books again. He hissed as Stefan started working on her toe nails talking to her.

This was their activity. His and Elena's. And those were HIS toes. He thought childishly and he crumbled piece by piece as realization hit him. It was suppose to be him and not Stefan who should be by her side right now. In the one and half year he had been with her he had always been afraid of this the most. He was afraid that one day someone else would realize how truly beautiful and amazing she was. He had been afraid that someone else will take his place in her life. Someone else would have her heart that belonged to him before.

The way they laughed together. They looked like a family. Feelings of being betrayed took over him. He couldn't see this anymore. Violently reviving the car engine he reversed the car.

Rose noticed how changed he looked. His eyes were cold and void of emotions. Something was up. He had been silent throughout the way. They stopped the car near the large building. He and Rose jumped out of car with his guards following .

They entered the giant hall where he was supposed to meet Zach. Zach was facing away. Voltaire looked at him warily once Zach's guard scanned him for a weapons. He was allowed to sit across them. "Everybody…Please Welcome back the Romeo of underworld" Zach mocked. A few snickers and laughs followed. Even Voltaire gave a smirk. "I must appreciate your capability to single handedly screw all of us all at once" he added. Damon looked up, a cold stare.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…This man not only got himself arrested but it's because of him all of us are facing inconvenience…not only did he cause a loss of $ 2 Billion but also he gave our arch rivals the title of being the Don of states." Zach added. Damon's head shot up. "Yes…Damon…Klaus Michelson is the new Don and do you know who he is working for…yes! The Mexican mafia" Zach spat.

"So lost in love of his wife that he signed off everything he fucking owned to that whore who with the help of her ex had him arrested for petty crime such as smuggling cocaine" Zach added. "Enough" Damon warned.

"Or what?"

"I take full responsibility for my actions…I will not only get back our territory but I will also recover the loss caused by me" Damon hissed. "Klaus Michelson is nothing in front of me…I will have him buried alive with a click of my finger"

"and what about your whore? You know the one who even got me arrested. I swear to God the only reason I let her live this long is because Sarah insisted we keep her alive until she gives birth to your child…If I had my way she would be rotting in mud by now" Zach hissed and Damon flinched.

"Damon…We excused every fault of yours because you have given us a loyal service for the past nine years and also you were as much betrayed by your wife as we all were…by rule she should be dead by now but we let her live because she is yours to deal with" Voltaire interfered.

"but Rules are same for everyone…It doesn't matter who broke them. I would kill my own daughter if she ever betrayed me" Zach said shrugging.

"so by Rule traitors have to be killed…Elena is a traitor…It's now your choice how and who and when she will be killed but she should be dead as soon as your son is born…wouldn't want Salvatore line to finish" he added with a chuckle at end. "and that reminds me …Stefan is also very much involved in all the legal actions …I pardoned him once on your behalf but I am not feeling merciful anymore…I want him dead too" he hissed.

Rose looked at Damon. His face was blank. There were no expressions on his face which was awfully off. She had expected Damon to freak out but he remained void and focused.

"I don't have any problem with either of that…Stefan is not even my real brother…I want him dead more than you do" Damon hissed. "As for Elena…I have much more in stored for her. Death would just be easy way out" he added looking down.

Zach looked at him. This wasn't the guy that had begged him two months ago to let him go. He looked the same power hungry animal that Zach made him nine years ago. He looked lethally dangerous. Betrayal from his wife must have really gotten to his head. Rose on the other hand looked alarmed.

Voltaire smirked. "Looks like our boy is back…I must say I like this Damon more than the love sick Damon two months ago…What happened to him though?"

"That guy got his back stabbed by his wife and his brother…" Damon said looking straight ahead.

Zach smirked. This was even better than he expected. Damon was a beast now. A blood thirsty beast just ready to be launched at world.

Rose looked at him. Something about him was off. His expressions were blank. His eyes were dead. But he looked sharp and focused. "Damon…Are you okay?" she asked, slightly scared since he looked so unhinged.

He wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to tell her that he was tired and confused. He was broken. He wanted his Elena so bad. He wanted to sleep in Elena's arms and never wake up. He wanted to die.

"I am fine" he replied.

"Are you…Are you really gonna kill them both?" Rose asked.

"Kill her? Why on earth would I ever kill her? I would die before the very thought comes to my mind" he said as if the very thought horrified him.

"but you said to Zach…"

"If I didn't say that he would have killed me that very second and would have gotten someone else to kill her" Damon said.

"but Zach expects you to kill her once…"

"I know what Zach wants…"

"Then…what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"I am getting rid of Zach once and for all...he wants to hurt my Elena…he has been planning to kill my girl…I will give him something to think about" he mumbled.

"Damon…Zach is dangerous. He is very powerful you don't know" Rose tried to warn him.

"I know what I am up against. I know what I will be facing. But I am used to this by now…I am used to living with death now" he replied.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"It's time for family reunion" he replied as he stopped the car in front of Caroline's house.

"No..No and NO" Stefan denied her again.

"Why not?"Caroline begged him.

"because it's really fucking dangerous out there…if anyone see her they would kill her. I am not taking that risk" Stefan flat out refused.

"but you will keep her safe" Caroline said as she circled her arms around his neck.

"Now you're just seducing me so I would listen to you but in no fucking way am I taking that risk" Stefan refused again.

"She really wants to go to that Carnival and her surgery is in two days…It would be months before she would be allowed to move from bed again…please just take her out once…" Caroline begged.

Elena smirked. She knew Stefan wouldn't be able to say No to Caroline. She had been trapped in this house for two months now. They hardly let her move. Her surgery would be in two days and only God knows if she will be able to survive that. She wanted to go out once. And not all guarded. She wanted to enjoy normal moments.

"Please…Care…"Stefan begged. Caroline kissed a spot below his ear and he nearly moaned.

"Ugh! You two…can you please take it to your room?" Elena said making a disgusted face.

"Pretty please" Caroline pouted.

"Fine…you evil minx…"

"Yeah" Caroline chimed as she let go of him. "but you're not going with us" Stefan added.

"Wha…?" Caroline looked at him.

"In case someone attacks…I won't be able to save you both so I am only taking her tonight…I will take you tomorrow" he said as he circled his arms around her waist.

Caroline groaned but nodded.

It is very difficult to walk when you are eight month pregnant woman. Elena realized that today. Holding Stefan's arm tightly they walked around the beautifully lit carnival. "Why did I decide to come to carnival again?" she asked. Her face hid under the cap Stefan made her wear so no one would recognize her. They had been so careful.

"because my stupid girlfriend thinks that you should enjoy one day like a normal person before your big day" Stefan chuckled.

"I don't know she is pretty cute"

"Yeah…pretty awesome" he said with that dazed smile that awfully reminded her of her husband's smile whenever he looked at her.

"I told you to request for a meeting with him last time…I wanna see him just once before…before my big day"

"I will go tomorrow" Stefan said as they stopped in front of stuffed animal shop. "Dylan likes that one" Elena pointed at a huge teddy bear.

"How can you say that?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"When I looked at it…he kicked"

"He is always kicking" Stefan rolled his eyes again.

"Damon would have gotten him all of these if I asked him" Elena said sadly.

"Uncle Stefan can get it for him too…" Stefan said as he rolled his sleeves.

"How much is that for?" he asked the man in the booth.

"You have to win it" The man answered.

"Fine…How much?"

"$10, 3 tries" The man answered.

"Here we go" Stefan said aiming the ball at bottles. Elena laughed when he missed. With heavy groan he aimed and after what happened to be seventh time he finally hit his aim and got her the bear she had pointed out earlier.

"Here you go…" Stefan said handing her the bear.

"Hold it for me" Elena pouted.

Stefan rolled his eyes. He must look like an idiot holding a toy in his arm while his heavily pregnant sister in law held on to his other arm.

"I wanna try the Ferris wheel?" Elena said as she looked longingly at the Ferris wheel. Last time she came here was with Damon. And that was a year ago. A month before she got married. Way before she knew his harsh reality. Everything was so simple back then.

"Yeah…did you forget you're EIGHT AND HALF MONTHS PREGNANT" Stefan raised his voice.

"okay…okay…God…I wanna eat ice cream" she added pointing at the ice cream corner.

"I am never having kids…God prego ladies are so annoying" Stefan huffed as he carefully dragged her with him.

"Caroline is pretty excited about this though…We are going on a shopping trip again tomorrow. Apparently the covers she bought for the crib before doesn't match with the paint of nursery" Stefan groaned.

"Yeah about that. Thank you for the nursery you two made for Dylan…that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me" she said smiling at him. "Well anything for you since you are the "former" love of my life" he said rolling his eyes.

"Ohh…and who might be the current love of your life?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows playfully.

" I think you have pretty good idea about who might that be" Stefan chimed as he ordered her favorite ice cream. Living two months with her, he had figured out pretty much what she liked and what she didn't.

"she is very lucky to have you" Elena replied hooking her arm with his.

"You could have been that lucky one too but No…you had to choose him" Stefan playfully narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't help it…he is the hotter one" she replied. In the past two months. They had talked about it. She had told him clearly she had truly ever loved only one man and that man was Damon Salvatore, the man she was married to. She had no intention of ever moving on from him. He was "it" for her. Stefan had accepted her decision and had promised to move on.

With passing of time Stefan too realized that he wasn't in love with her. Infatuated, yes but not love. The night he broke up with Aurora , she had told him what she wanted.

"No…I am not saying that I don't get my head turn by a hot guy every now and then as much as the next girl but sexy doesn't impresses me. Sincerity does. I don't care if he lives in mansion or rat infested hovel. I want sincerity and truth in my relationship. No lies. No secrets. Secondly I want strength of character. I mean yeah bad boys are hot but I wanna settle down now. I want a family and kids. The perfect white picket fence" she explained,not looking at how intently he was listening.

He had realized that day that he wanted all that too. He wanted a steady relationship. He also wanted to settle down. He also wanted a family. His desire to have a family had made him infatuated with Elena. She just seemed that type of girl. Not that he didn't love her. She was after all his sister in law now. She was going to be the mother of his nephew. She had been with him throughout a lot of tough situations. He did loved her. But he wasn't in love with her.

"Broody" Elena snapped her finger in front of him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Stefan said scrunching his face in disgust.

"That's what Damon calls you"

"Here is your chocolate ice cream with sprinkles" Stefan said.

"Thank you" Elena replied smiling.

"Don't get used to this special treatment. This special treatment will end the second Dylan comes out of you" Stefan said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh..Oh..Brain freeze" Elena said eyes widening as soon as she started licking.

"Relax…Deep breaths….count backwards from ten" Stefan instructed, concerned. He and Caroline were really careful when it came to her. She was already very weak. Even though she pretended otherwise.

They walked around throughout the carnival and played various games. He was the one playing games. She just watched him play. They talked about a lot of things. Like her plans for future if she made it. "The if" part hurt but he brushed those thoughts away. They talked about his relationship with her friend. Caroline was still stuck up on Tyler but she was trying to move on. He discussed with Elena as to how he could help his girlfriend through this difficult time. Elena helped him understand different dynamics. They talked, they laughed , they joked around. He comforted her when she started missing his brother again.

Damon was never off her mind. Ever since Damon clearly refused to meet Elena. All three of them were worried. They wanted to explain it to him as to why they had to do this. He was clearly confused and hurt by their betrayal. Especially by Elena's betrayal. He was going to have to talk about this with his brother tomorrow. He would request a meeting tomorrow.

Damon was standing opposite side of the ice cream corner watching them lovingly talk to eachother. The cool air was exactly what he needed to calm himself down. He couldn't take this. "Elena is MINE! No one can take her away from me!" His mind roared at him in frustration while his knuckles turned white from his death grip on the railing. He had given up everything for his brother but his wife and his child were off limits.

He wasn't saying anything. He was barely hissing or flinching. His face looked void of emotions. Rose noticed that. Some might call this silence but those who knew the real and ruthless Damon Salvatore would rather call this the calm before the storm.

Damon was a stubborn man, he would do anything to get what he wants and when the object of his desire was out of reach he would obsess over it until it became his. That was the real him. Not this puny and lost puppy form of him. He was Don for fuck sake. What was wrong with him? This was Elena. His Elena with another man. He refused to let her go. She was his and he wouldn't give her up even if she begged for it.

He watched them laugh and exchange smiles. He watched them hold hands just like him and Elena had one year ago. He watched them playfully tug each other. She was wearing a cap to hide her face but he could see her. She looked tired and weak. Even though she was smiling it still didn't reach her eyes.

"You look like you will explode any minute now" Rose snapped him out of his thoughts. His grip on the reeling loosened. "Kinda happens when you see your wife and your brother so openly flirting with eachother after backstabbing you"

"Never wanted to rip his head off so bad" he mumbled under breath.

"Are you changing your mind now?" Rose asked.

He hissed. "I will get Stefan to a side…you get her" Rose said as she shifted to a side. She signaled Sage behind her to follow her.

Stefan's phone buzzed. "Hello…" he said as he received the call. The person on the other line hung up. "Huh" he said looking at his phone. "Is it Care?" Elena asked worriedly. "No…but I think we should go" Stefan said his hand went toward her back. "Okay…I am tired too" she agreed.

They made their way toward the car. "What the fuck?" Stefan almost growled when he saw the flattened tire. "What could possibly cause it to go flat? It was okay just two hours ago" Stefan groaned in frustration.

"What now? Should we get a cab?" he asked.

"No..Care would need her car tomorrow. She needs to go to work early " Elena reminded him.

"I don't have tools on me now…let me get help" Stefan said as he looked around. "Wait here" he ordered her before he ran off to opposite direction.

Elena threw her head back closing her eyes as she leaned against the car. She was so tired. But she needed this outing before she goes through her C section. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching her. "Stefan?" she asked the dark figure approaching her.

"Stefan…" she asked. Panic filled her when the dark figure didn't answer. She took a step back. On instinct, she tried to run. "Woah! Woah! Careful Elena" she almost collided with Rose.

"Rose…" she gasped.

It's been two months since she last met Rose. Rose had threatened to kill her in cold blood after she got Damon arrested. Somehow she knew that Elena was the one who betrayed them. Elena had called Matt immediately after that. Stefan , Caroline and Matt came to her rescue . Matt had warned Rose to never come near Elena or he would put her in jail. Ever since then Rose had steered clear of her.

"Easy sister…you will hurt yourself…" Rose said smiling wickedly.

"Were you following us?" Elena asked.

"Yeah…we were" Rose said taking a step toward her. Chills went up Elena's spine. She didn't like the look on Rose's face. This was her predator look. "we have some unfinished business with you"

"We?" Elena gulped as she took a step back.

She took another step back. Her back collided with a hard chest.

"Hi baby" she heard someone whisper in her ear.

Stefan roamed around looking for help. He managed to get a Lug wrench and jack. His mind shifted to Elena. She was all alone. He needed to hurry. As soon as he took a turn, someone punched him on jaw.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

A red head woman stood before him ,smirking. He recognized her. She was one of his brother's base. Before he could defend himself, he felt someone grasp him from his arm and hold it against his back. Sage kneed him in the groin. He shouted in pain but was quickly silenced by the person holding him. He writhed to release himself but he failed. "Jake! Knock him out" Sage ordered. He felt a rag shoved against his nose. He tried to hold his breath but he couldn't manage. The sharp smell burned his nostrils before darkness prevailed his eyes.

Elena stiffened as she heard his voice. She knew who it was. Her heart rate quickened as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She span around. Icy blue bloodshot eyes met brown scared eyes. She gasped taking a step back. It was impossible. How was he out? Before she could manage to talk. A hand pressed against her mouth. The smell of the rag shoved to her nose was so strong, it overclouded her ability to see clearly. Her vision blurred. Her feet couldn't support her weight anymore. Strong pair of male arms caught her before she blacked out

Damon lifted Elena up and cradled her head against his chest and he carefully maneuvered her away from the chaos towards salvation. She was unsafe there. Didn't Stefan know that? He left her alone even when he knew she was on hit list of most dangerous criminals including Damon himself. How could she choose Stefan over him then? When clearly Stefan didn't care about her like he did. Even when he was mad at her. Even when a sick part of him wanted to hurt her. Even when he was wrecked by her betrayal he cared about her the most.

He slowly placed her on bed. "Their bed" in their bedroom. She was back where she belonged. Did she really think she could get rid of him like that? It was all his fault. He let her strip him off power. He let her rule him. If there was one thing he loved about his life as mob leader. It was power. His life before that was pathetic. He worked hard and yet earned minimum wages. People didn't treat him right. He was considered a low life. All that changed once he joined Zach. He had power. He had endless amount of money. He could buy anything he wanted. He could get anything he wanted. Being in mob was his fate and he accepted it. That all changed the night Elena kissed him first time. He knew he wanted her the first time her lips touched his. Her slight smile. Her mere touch. He wanted everything. Her heart, her body and her soul.

It wasn't easy leading a double life. But he did it for her. He wanted to be perfect in her eyes. Of course, everything blew up in his face on the fourth month of their marriage. She found out who he was and she started hating him just like he knew she would. Because good people never let people like him enter their lives. People like him aren't worth the effort and time. Girls like her always end up with satiric consistent nice guys. But he tried to become that for her didn't he? He tried to become a good person. Only for her. Just for her. It pained him that she didn't think he was worth her time. She knew he wouldn't let go of her easily so she backstabbed him. She took advantage of his explicit trust on her even after the whole scenario with Matt. Hate and disdain filled his blood.

She shifted in bed. Her face was covered with sweat. Her cotton dress stuck to her body. He shook his head and walked toward the windows .He grasped the frame around the window screen and push the entire screen outward but not before checking for security threats.

He span around and noticed a cool breeze caress her face causing her hair to sway slightly and frame her angelic face as she slept, When she whispered his name in sleep his eyes lit up and his lips curled into a small smile, he slowly walked up to her sleeping form and gently caressed her face his hands savoring her soft skin. He moved away a strand of hair from her eyes and fell deeper in love with the woman before him "she is so innocent...so beautiful...so perfect…Looks could be so deceiving" She looked like an angel yet she was the complete opposite. She awoke the demons inside him that he kept locked up for a year and a half for her. She moaned his name again , smiling in her sleep as if she was dreaming about him.

How was that possible if she was with his brother like Rose told him. Like he saw with his own eyes. He slowly inhaled the sweet fragrance of her natural scent. Her scent intoxicated him and he wanted nothing more that to remain like this forever. The unshed tears clouded his eyes as the thought of her betrayal filled his mind. And if that wasn't enough the fact that she was with his brother now was throwing him of the rail. He pushed his unshed tears back. He wasn't weak. He refused to be weak anymore.

The movement beneath her eyelids indicated that she was about to wake up. Almost hastily he rose up on his legs. She was going to stay here until he was done with Zach. And after he is done with Zach, he will confront Elena about her betrayal. He would make sure she regrets her decision. But one thing was for sure, he wouldn't let her go no matter what. She was his and his forever.

The last two months had been hard for him. Very hard for him. In between confusion and heartbreak of why she framed him to the very thought that she will leave him soon had tortured him. She was on his mind every second. And the thought that she would leave him devastated him. Even breathing hurt when the one you love the most betrays you. This situation was killing him. The more he tried to hold on to her, the more he demanded her love and ironically the less he got. He was tired of this situation. Couldn't she see how much he loved her? What did Stefan have that he didn't? His jaw clenched.

They had been so happy before. He had given everything she wanted. He had bought her everything she liked. From her favorite designer dresses to the car she liked. In their time in Rimini, he had started living the life he lived before he joined Zach even though he didn't like that period of his life much. He had worked hard for her to provide her everything she wanted. He reformed himself. Didn't he? Then why did she betray him like that why did she choose Stefan over him? Why him? Why not me? He asked himself.

She moaned in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to get up. A loud crash from the opposite side of the house diverted their attention.

"LET ME GO" he could hear Stefan shout in outrage. "WHERE IS ELENA? I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ROT IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES" Stefan threatened.

"Stefan!" Elena gasped running her fingers through her hair. What was she doing in her bedroom? How did she even get here? She thought. Her eyes shot up to the tensed figure standing near her, glaring at her. If looks could kill she would be dead till now. "Damon?" she said as if she couldn't believe he was here.

"ELENA!" Elena could hear Stefan shout. "Where is Damon? Please tell him she is innocent…you're gonna kill us. Aren't you?" she could hear Stefan's pleading.

Before she could say anything, Damon span on his heels, making his way out of the room toward the direction of his brother's voice.

"Shut up" he could hear Rose hiss at Stefan.

"I demand you let me go now" Stefan hissed back at her.

"I swear to God if you weren't his brother I would have…" Sage trailed off when she saw Damon coming. "What's all the commotion?" Damon growled. He heard Elena's footsteps approaching behind him.

"How the hell are you out?" Stefan asked. "Matt didn't tell me" he mumbled further to himself. Stefan had woken up in a very disoriented state. As soon as his mind registered the situation he panicked. It was never a good idea to mess with people from underworld. They didn't care about anyone. They were ruthless and cruel. He and Elena had betrayed and framed their boss. His brother. If he knew anything about mafia he knew the true power of a Don is his base members loyalty. And by the looks of it , his brother's guards were awfully loyal to their Don. Damon and his gang wanted revenge on him and Elena. The cold and cruel eyes of his brother announced that there wasn't a shred of humanity left in him now. He was an animal now. Ready to kill the only two family members that meant the world to him for so long as he could remember. If Stefan didn't tell him their true intention behind Damon's arrest fast something seriously bad would happen.

"Damon…You have to listen to me…"

"Shut up…Why is he here? Didn't I specifically order to take him to the warehouse?" Damon growled.

"Yeah…we were just waiting for him to wake up" Rose answered as she motioned for two men behind her to tie Stefan up. Fear clouded Stefan's eyes as he saw them approach him. Elena gasped. "Damon…Don't…Please Don't hurt him…please let me explain" she defended Stefan in a scared tone.

He glared at her with cold eyes. He wasn't planning on hurting Stefan but her defending him was riling him up. His eyes widened and he smirked. His wife was shamelessly defending her lover without caring about his feelings. "Of course! Hurting him would cause you pain…"

"What?" her eyes narrowed as if confused. If eyes could kill he could have strike her down like lightning. She took a step back. She wasn't use to hatred in his eyes for her. "Rose! Get Stefan out of here"

"You're not gonna hurt him right? Damon we did it for a reason…If you could just listen to me" she rambled but stopped once his eyes shot to her. He clenched his fists so much it ached. A scowl on his handsome face. If she didn't stop now he would end up doing something he would regret later. Rage boiled his blood.

"I would shut up if I were you. You have no idea how much effort I am making right now to hold it together after what you did to me"

"I can explain that" Elena replied.

"No you can't. There is no excuse in the world which would make me forgive you after you backstabbed me. I fucking trusted you downright explicitly. But apparently I was a fucking fool…but I learn from my mistakes…"

"Damon I only did it to save you…because I love…" she continued but was harshly interrupted by his snarl.

"Don't …Don't you fucking dare" he shouted. She flinched .He continues "Everything you did till now was fake…you area fucking selfish bitch that only cares about herself…you don't need to pretend that you are in love with me…"he spat. He was now possessed with passionate hatred. Fury took over him. How dare she say that after what she did to him, Did she really think he would believe her now? Tears pooled Elena's eyes. They trailed down her cheeks as she stared at him helplessly with tears filled eyes. Almost out of reflex his hand went toward her cheeks wiping them off. Her tears managed to slay him. They still caused him pain. But he was done being powerless in front of her. "Don't bother…They won't work anymore"

"Don't pretend to care. I saw you today with HIM. You were having quite fun. Tell me something…Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily and ride off toward sunset with my BROTHER… If so then stop deluding yourself. I am not gonna let you go that easily. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not. You are mine…"

"and baby I will make sure you suffer as much as I did in these two months" he snarled taking a step closer toward her. He was seething. She gulped. This wasn't her Damon. She had seen that sinister look on his face. It was directed to Mason last time she saw it. Mason had been quivering under his harsh stare and so was she. For the first time in her life she was terrified of him.

Stefan was the first one to understand what really was going through his enraged brother's head. He thought they were together. Because his brother didn't know that he moved on. He had seen them at the time of his arrest and now today at the carnival.

"Damon…I" he interrupted them. He span around glaring at his brother. "and you…saint Stefan! Stefan with moral values…Doctor Stefan who saves lives now…Need I remind you what you use to do BEFORE I came back and took the fall for you…you ungrateful fucking bastard…you had years to bust me and inform police about me but you don't do it and now suddenly out of nowhere you realize that you have duties toward society…"

"Damon! I didn't do that because you're my brother…We had our disagreements but you're still my brother…I hated what you were but the way very thought of you locked up….I can't even think of that…I was selfish…I knew you were ruthless Don yet…" he was cut off when Damon snorted.

"What a load of crap..." he snorted.

"I know what you really want…you fucking selfish ungrateful hypocrite…You just want me out of the way so you could steal my wife which obviously you can't get otherwise" Damon added.

Stefan clenched his teeth at the accusation. "You managed to steal everything from me…you fucking destroyed my life…I kept giving and you kept taking but enough is enough…there is thing called boundaries…" Damon snarled taking steps closer toward his brother until he was face to face with him.

"Damon please" he heard Elena whimper behind him. She was afraid now. She didn't know what to say or do.

"I didn't ask you to give up your life for me. You did it on your own accord" Stefan replied.

"Stefan" Rose warned. She didn't like where this was going. "And don't pretend like it was all for me…don't pretend like you are some sort of victim…You gained a lot in return…the power…the money…they thrill of having people at your mercy" Stefan added.

Damon chuckled. "Mum was right…you "ARE" a lowlife undeserving of any type of kindness and sympathy and being kind to a low life like you did bite me back in the ass but you know what it's not unexpected. Deceit runs in your veins.I am surprised as to why couldn't I see it before? Like mother, like son. You are after all your whore mother's son" he spat.

That did it. Stefan launched a fist on his face. Damon stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his brother. A guard standing behind Stefan grasped Stefan from behind and threw him to a side. Stefan went flying and crashed on a table. Stefan tried to stand tall. Elena's whimper distracted Damon for a second before he stalked toward his brother.

"Ohh…you shouldn't have done that baby bro" Damon muttered as he grabbed his brother by his collar. "Damon…let him go…he is your brother" Elena shouted from behind him in a tone laced with fear and panic.

"This is the last time I am fucking saving your worthless ass…Zach wants you dead…I am giving you this last chance. Get out of here before I change my mind" Damon whispered menacingly.

"I don't need your fucking mercy…Don…that's what your gang calls you right? Getting me out of your hair won't make your wife love YOU. It's not my fault your wife thinks I am better then you, See this! Elena…He is still a criminal…he can never change…" Stefan seethed. He didn't know what came over him. He just wanted to hurt his brother for reminding him that his own mother had dumped him as soon he was born. Damon had hit a nerve and he wanted to get back at his brother. The only thing that could hurt his already vulnerable brother was Elena.

Elena yelped. What was Stefan doing? Why was he riling Damon more when Damon already looked like he was on verge of losing sanity. Damon was once again possessed with hatred and fury. He saw red. How dare he talk to Elena? How dare he try to snatch one thing that gave him happiness. Rage swirled like red tide within him. Stefan took everything from his life, his dreams and now his family. Enough. Damon swung his fist against Stefan's jaw. Stefan staggered but gained his footing again. He wiped the trickle of blood streaming from his broken lip. Elena held her head in her hands as she watched them with a horrified expression. "Please…don't…What are you two doin…STOP" she said as she tried to break them free.

They didn't budge even a bit. Damon attacked again, stepping forward and flicking his wrist out. Stefan blocked , but Damon was quick. Without giving him time to recover, he swirled around kicking his younger brother in the knee. Stefan fell toward the wall. He couldn't fight anymore. He wasn't as strong as his brother. "Stop it! STOP IT" Elena shouted as she came in between them hiding Stefan behind her. "MOVE" Damon growled.

"He is your brother" Elena pleaded reminding him. His cold stare frightened her. No matter how much he loved her. He wasn't going to stop now.

"Who are you trying to save? My brother or your lover?" he seethed. Had it been someone else, he would be long dead now. Messing around with Don's wife…no one would dare to commit that kind of a crime.

"Lover? Stefan and I are NOT together…If you haven't noticed…I am heavily pregnant with your child…I already have a crazy husband I don't need another complication in my life" she spat.

"Don't lie to me"

"He is with Caroline…We are just friends…I am your wife and pregnant with your child…what do I have to show you to convince you that I am only yours" she said grasping his arms.

"but I saw you with him today in the morning" he replied, perplexed.

"You were stalking us" Elena asked, eyebrows rose.

"Old habit of his…creepy motherfucker" Stefan cursed as he tried to get up. Damon's jaw clenched. Elena held him back by distancing them. Her arms holding him back. "He took me to my doctor's appointment…in case you don't know I am on your Boss's kill list" Elena informed. "Matt's order…I was with her for security purposes" Stefan added.

"Okay…Okay…I understand…Did Matt also tell you to paint her toenails on the front porch?" he seethed.

"Oh MY GOD! You cannot be serious…" Stefan groaned. "She is all yours…we are just friends…" he added.

"Damn right! She is mine…get it through your head" he spat back.

"Yes…yes…I am yours…It's only you for me…I love you" Elena interfered cupping his face. He closed his eyes in great reprieve. She stepped closer. Confident that she was getting through him. Rose rolled her eyes. There she goes…Elena was so good at deceiving him. All she had to do was touch him and whisper sweet nothings to him and he would become her willing slave. She was surprised by what happened next.

Damon only snapped out when he felt Elena's soft lips against him. He smirked when he realized what she was doing. She was distracting him again. And she nearly succeeded too. Nearly. His hands traced up her arms before he pushed her away slightly. The smile on her face faltered. "No…baby…This won't work anymore" he hissed. "Damon…I…" she said confused. "You framed me Elena…you backstabbed me…I am not gonna let that one go…I let it go once but not again…" he raged.

"I didn't have a choice Damon…Matt was blackmailing me"

"So you preferred to save your skin and throw me under the bus" Damon asked. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall beside him.

"No..No..No…It wasn't like that. Do…Do you remember when we staged that I got kidnap. When Matt used me to lure you back."

He didn't reply so she continued. "He had a video footage of that…of you killing people to get to me…he threatened me that he will hand it over to the police department unless I help him…I was just looking out for you…I was trying to save you" she pleaded holding his hand. His eyebrows furrowed.

"If you don't stop looking out for him and saving him you will end up killing him" Rose chimed.

"What else was I suppose to do Rose? I didn't have a choice..."

"You did have a choice…you could have told us…we could have gotten rid of Matt Donavan easily…Do you even realize the mess you created by messing with Zach Salvatore and Voltaire…You are lucky you're still alive" Rose seethed.

Damon didn't know what to say. A part of him was relieved that she wasn't with his brother like he thought she was. She was shaking with fear as she tried to explain her motives to him. "Please…you know I can never hurt you…You are my world…I never meant to harm you…just hear me out this one time…I only did it to protect you…" she cried violently.

"Where is Matt Donavan?" he asked turning around facing Rose.

"In hospital with broken ribs…" Rose replied, smirking.

"What?" Elena gasped. Stefan shook his head. So that's why Matt had not been responding to his calls from the last two days.

"Rose…take Joss and Jake …Go down there and kill him" he ordered. Elena gasped. "No…NO…You can't do that" she shook her head furiously. "Elena! You have already created hell a lot of mess…I need to fix stuff now…and just because I forgive you for what you did doesn't mean I am okay with it…Stay out of everything now for your own good" he growled at her. She took a step back. "NO! I won't allow you to do that…I won't allow you to hurt my best friend"

"Best friend? Since when did Matt Donavan become your best friend?"

"Damon! He is trying to help us…Please don't do this" she begged.

He ignored her pleading and stuffed his hand in his pocket. Stefan rose on his feet. "And get Stefan out of here…Keep him locked up in the warehouse until I convince Zach to let them both live" Damon added as he typed something fast on his cell.

"Will you be informing Zach about this?"

"If my arrest was pre planned by Matt Donavan then it probably means they are looking for something big to lock us all down for good" he added.

"Well…that won't be much of a trouble to them since Elena had granted him access to company account records" Rose informed. Damon stilled. "You did WHAT?" he glared at her. Elena cowered under his stare."but how?" he asked Rose. "She is active share holder" Rose reminded him. He let out a harsh snarl. Things started to make sense. Elena asking for him to sign off his shares to her. "Well played Donavan" he murmured. Matt managed to sneak into the accounts using Elena. Matt had exploited his weakness. He had managed to play Elena all over again. His wife was innocent. Matt had taken advantage of Stefan's stupidity and Elena's innocence. Now they were both in danger because of him.

"Please…Damon…Matt promised to let you go if I helped him…Don't hurt Matt…he is trying to help us…once Zach is gone…you will be free…we will go back to Rimini...like we planned…You, I and our son…Let's help Matt…please…Let's get rid of Zach once and for all" she begged, promising him with appealing future.

She was so naïve. Didn't she know there was no out now. There was one but Matt Donavan caused them that chance. Matt was nothing compared to Zach. Zach was powerful. He could easily get rid of people like Matt. "Elena is right …we have a chance to put him behind bars again…Help us" Stefan added.

"You are both nuts if you think Matt Donavan holds a chance against Zach. Rose…get rid of Stefan and Sage keep an eye on my beautiful wife…I have to go meet Zach" he brushed Stefan and Elena both off.

"Damon…No...This is wrong…don't do this" Elena begged him holding his arm.

He span around , looking at her. He cupped her face, wiping her tear stained cheeks with his thumb. He bent down kissing her forehead. It's been long since he last touched her. She sighed when his lips touched hers. "I am sorry baby…I can't do that. I know you will hate me for this but I am doing this for our survival…Zach would kill us if I betray him…I am so sorry but I have to do this" he whispered against her skin. Her furious eyes shot to him. Before she could react he pulled away.

He strides toward exit. He needed to inform Zach about this as soon as possible.

There was so much to do tonight. He had to get rid of Matt for good. He had to convince Zach to spare his wife's life. He had to get Stefan out of the country unnoticed to save his fucking ass. He had a lot on mind. His relationship problems with his wife have to take a backseat.

"She is as ruthless as you are" Rose murmured.

"What?" Damon asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"She just wanted to save you out of all of us" Rose added.

His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. His beloved wife was as rash and irrational when it came to people she loved like he was. When Matt threatened his life she immediately did everything Matt had asked her to do to save him. He understood that feeling. He had done the same for his brother ages ago. She loved him crazily and intensely like he did. He understood but it didn't make what she did right. She had caused him a lot of pain in the past two months.

"Damon! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Zach asked as he entered the big hall.

Damon sighed. Here goes nothing. He filled Zach with new found information. Zach listened intently. He remained silent. He stayed calm. For others it looked like Zach was okay with the situation. But Damon knew better. This was the calm before the storm. "I have sent down Joss after him…he will be gone by tomorrow"

"Hmmm… so you're telling me Elena had been in on it the whole time"

"Yes but he threatened her" Damon reasoned.

Zach shook his head. "She betrayed us Damon…Rules are same for everyone…Like I said I would kill my own daughter if she ever betrayed me"

"I am not letting anyone so much as look at her the wrong way"

"You fucking listen to me…you have already landed me into huge problems. I don't want any more complications. You gonna go back and finish her off if you know what's good for you" Zach growled.

Damon knew arguing with Zach was fruitless. Looks like he had to go through plan B. "Am I clear?" Zach growled again. Had it been someone other than Elena he would have easily agreed. But the love of his life was in danger. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Kol made three years back when he resisted Zach's orders.

He nodded.

Zach narrowed his eyes. He knew how obsessed Damon was this particular girl. But this was a difficult time and he needed all his men. In a addition to that, he had Damon's weakness. He still had the proof against Stefan of the drug racket eleven years back. He knew Damon wouldn't dream of betraying him. He was very powerful. He still had the upper hand. Besides, if Damon took one step against his orders he could easily have him killed. Yes, he was still in control. With those thought he relaxed on his seat and motioned Damon to leave.

Once Damon left he asked his secretary to call Enzo.

"You wanted to see me" Enzo asked. "You want Miss Bennett out of jail .Don't you?"Zach asked.

"Yes…I have been requesting to meet you for two weeks now. I tried to bail her out but that fucking son of a bitch Matt Donavan…" he trailed off when Zach motioned him to stop. "Damon will get rid of him today"

"Damon is out?" Enzo asked , surprised.

"Yeah…however…we have some issues…I want you to do something for me in exchange for Miss Bennett's freedom" Zach propositioned.

"what?"

"I want you to kill Elena Salvatore"

"I…I…I can't do that…she is pregnant"

"So?...Listen to me Enzo…Do you know why Elena got Damon arrested in the first place? Because Matt Donavan offered her Damon's freedom in exchange for us…She accepted his offer without thinking twice and trust me I praise her for her loyalty to her husband. She messed with the Don of mafia to save the love of her life. However she is becoming problem for me…I want her dead…Now…I am giving you two options…you can also save your love by killing Elena or you can let your love rot in jail for the rest of her life"

"But if…if I kill Elena… I know Damon would come after me…he won't rest until he kills me"

"Then we will kill him too…You will be the new Don of this city…Imagine the power you will have?" Zach tempted him. "I have given him the very same order and he has agreed but as much as I know him. He is obsessively in love with her. I know he won't harm her. I want you to keep an eye on him and strike as soon as you notice he is betraying. Once Elena Salvatore is gone I promise you I will get your Bonnie out of jail" Zach further tempted.

Enzo was perplexed. He couldn't backstab his friend like that. "Enzo…Damon and Elena will always chose each other first…Learn from them…think about yourself for once"

"I will do it" Enzo finally caved.

Damon knew Zach wasn't convinced that he was on his side. He had to act fast. Holding Elena's hand tightly in his, he made his way through the heavy crowd in the nightclub. He picked her up from his house. He needed her by his side. He refused to let her out of his sight for even one second. He knew Zach. If Zach wanted someone dead he would go to any length to kill that person. Elena was in constant danger now. His eyes scanned for the person he called. This was his final shot. He was going to play his cards well. If this deal went just like he wanted he would easily get rid of Zach for good and he would become the Don of the mafia. He would have power beyond any limits. Elena whimpers snapped him out of thought.

"Damon…the music is killing my head" she complained, narrowing her eyes. He ignored her. She was only acting like this because of Matt. The very thought boiled his blood. So now Matt Donavan was more important than him. He shook his head. He shouldn't feel threatened. She had proved him that she loved him beyond any logic or reason by messing with the Don of mafia. She was just as crazy about him like he was about her. But he wasn't going to appreciate her efforts. Look what that got them into. Zach was out for her blood now. He ignored her whimpers as he dragged her to a corner.

"Damon Salvatore?" A sultry voice said.

"Hey Olivia!" he smirked as he recognized her. "Is he here?" Damon asked. "Right at that corner" the girl replied. "So this is famous Elena Gilbert" she said as her eyes scanned Elena. "Salvatore…Elena Salvatore…" Damon corrected. "Oh how rude of me! Elena…This is Olivia…an old friend of mine" he said smirking. Elena knew what that meant. The city swarmed with her husband's old fuck buddies. "Hi" she murmured softly. She didn't have energy in her to feel threatened or jealous. There was a sharp pain in her head that was slowly clouding her senses.

Damon noticed how she didn't react at all. She acted aloof as if she wasn't even here. "Rose…Butch…stay with her…I will be right back" he motioned them to take Elena. "Damon…you should take more guards with you. What if he attacks?" Rose said in a concerned tone. Only four guards weren't enough.

"I have his weakness with me...he wouldn't dare harm me" Damon said.

"Shall we?" the girl asked.

"Lead the way"

"So we meet again" the blonde man in front of him smirked.

"Klaus Michelson"

"I was surprised when you requested to meet me…I mean last I checked you framed me and got me arrested. Although I heard the very same thing happened to you too and by none other than beautiful Mrs. Salvatore" Klaus chuckled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Anyway…I decided that we don't need to keep fighting when we both could clearly benefit from our partnership just like old times…Let Bygones be bygones…"

"Excuse me! Who are you to decide? Need I remind you that I am the Don of this city now" Klaus growled.

"I would be nice to me if my brother was being held captive this very moment" Damon snorted.

"WHERE IS KOL?" Klaus finally shouted.

"Breathing and alive at my Italy base…but he wouldn't be breathing any longer if you don't agree to what I say" Damon threatened.

Elijah who had been standing silently behind his brother this whole time, finally spoke. "Salvatore…what makes you think we will agree to your demands? How do we even believe you haven't killed Kol yet? You were out for his blood as far as I remember"

Damon signaled Jared, his guard behind him. Jared reached for his bag and pulled out his iPad. He handed the iPad to Klaus.

A very weak and hurt Kol was tied to a chair. He looked like he had been starving for weeks. "I kept him alive but I made sure he is miserable every second…I wanted to give him as much as pain as possible before I finish his miserable life" Damon said smirking.

Klaus glared at him. "Anyho…you already know that Zach wants you gone…he wants us to get rid of you but I don't want that…I want you to help me get rid of Zach" Damon offered.

Klaus eyebrows rose. "What kind of trick is this?" Elijah asked.

"Allies for convenience…I am sick of Zach…he has been a pain in the ass for too long. It's time to over throw the king…we will divide the territories…half yours and half mine" Damon tempted.

"and in addition to that I will return you your brother unharmed" he added.

"and why should we believe you? What if you betray us?" Elijah mused.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Without my help you can't even touch Zach and I can't get rid of him without your help…we both need each other…Combined we can overthrow him and his business partner Voltaire…just imagine the power we would have without these two old nutcases in our way" Damon tempted Klaus.

"and if we don't agree" Klaus said.

"I can't find a reason…why you won't"

"Does this have something to do with Elena?" Elijah interfered. Damon had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from snarling at him. "You don't learn easily. Do you?" he whispered.

"You have got yourself a deal…I want Zach gone too" Klaus interfered.

"So Allies for convenience?"

"Agreed" Klaus replied in a serious tone. With Zach gone, he could easily expand his territories. His disagreements with Damon come after business.

"I will be leaving" Klaus said as he got up.

Damon nodded.

Klaus and Elijah left with their guards. He waited for a while so no one would get suspicious. When he came out of the VIP room. His phone buzzed loudly.

"Hello"

"She…she kept saying that her head hurt…I didn't know…I swear I didn't know what happened. She fainted"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he snarled at her as he quickly folded his sleeves rushing toward exit.

"Where are you?"

"In the hospital…Can you hurry up? They keep saying that she needs to undergo a surgery soon or she will die" Rose rambled.

"Wh…What?" he felt he couldn't breathe. No this can't happen now. "I…I am on my way" he said as he rushed to his car.

"Where is she?Where is she?" he asked Rose who was standing by the receptionist. There was a slight tear in the corner of her eye. The fear stricken expression on her face scared him.

"Damon…" she choked. She motioned for him to follow her. She led him to ER. Caroline was also standing their watching her friend through the glass door. Her eyes shot up to meet his. He had never seen someone look at him with so much hatred and sympathy at the same time.

"Is her husband here?" a doctor said as he came out of the ER. "Yes…I am her husband" he replied as he moved past Caroline to him.

"We need to perform C section now…her tumor is getting worse…she needs to undergo SBS and maybe LITT if she survives SBS..."The doctor rambled and he felt like life escaped through him. What tumor? What is he talking about?

"Dr Grayson Gilbert from MF hospital and Dr Hampton from Watson hospital had been dealing her case" Caroline spoke from behind him. "I will need her recent images of CT scan and CBC( complete blood count) test before we prepare for Cesarean"

"Yeah…my friend is on the way…here he is" Caroline pointed behind him. He saw Jeremy rushing through the crowd toward them. His face was stained with tears as he handed an envelope to duty doctor. He didn't even notice Damon standing there.

"I…called Caroline…I thought she might know since elena had been living with her" Rose whispered behind him.

"You will need to sign these papers" the doctor said as he handed him a clipboard. "Spouse consent for treatment" he read.

"Will she be fine?" he asked in almost a desperate tone.

"Mr. Salvatore…I have already explained the nature of situation to Miss Brown over here. Medicine and surgery aren't exact science. We can't give you any type of guarantee especially in this case when we told Mrs. Elena Salvatore repeatedly that the exertion of the pregnancy will be really harmful to her brain and there is a good possibility that her brain shuts off due to it" The doctor replied in void emotionless voice.

His face scrunched up in pain. He shook his head. This can't happen. Not now. He was leaving no stone unturned to keep her alive and she is on death bed again. Why? Why him? "Damon! You have to sign…she is in pain" Caroline's voice snapped him out of it. Almost on pilot mode he signed. "We will start preparing for surgery"

He took step toward the glass window. It looked like she was sleeping but he knew better. The pained expression on her face gave her away. Waves of grief brought him almost to his knees. There she was the woman he loved unequivocally, who made him whole, with whom that whole was greater than the sum of its parts and she was in danger of leaving this world. There are no words and not enough tears to reflect the immensity of his pain. This was karma. This was fate's way of punishing him for all the bad he did throughout his life. He had to watch the love of his life wither in pain until she was no more.

"You can meet her now…she is awake" one of the nurses informed him. Almost on pilot mode, he rushed inside. He gulped loudly as he took in the sight in front of him. An ECG monitor beeping, tubes from Integra AV plunged in her by means of needles. She looked so small and vulnerable. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I am never gonna forgive you for this" he breathed, drawing closer to her. "You knew about this right?" he asked in a tone laced with pain. Her eyes lowered in guilt. "How dare you put me through this kind of pain?" he hissed. "I…I…I will make it"

"I know you're hurt but I need you to understand why I did this" she whispered back, tears polling her eyes. "Why?" His blue eyes flashed in anger as he stepped toward her. "Clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"I found it after we were 20 weeks past…we even named him…I couldn't get rid of my son to save my life…you would have done the same" she said as she made a motion for him to hold her hand. Almost reflexively he did. His expression seemed to break with her words. "Yes I would have been aghast but I would have chosen you…how can you do this to me Baby…"He sounded hopeless. "I can fight it…I will survive this…This isn't the first time I had tumor…I made it before…I can survive this time too" she was comforting him. "I can't lose you…" he broke into heart wrenching sobs in a child like way. She had seen him cry before. Once, when she ran off to see her brother and second time when he was telling her his story. It was nothing like it was now. "Damon! Damon! Look at me! I am gonna make it. I am not gonna leave you or our son like that…I will survive this…we will survive this…we always do..." she comforted him.

He shook his head. She was promising him something that wasn't even in her power."It's all my fault…fate is taking you away from me because I am a bad person" he finally voiced what was going through his mind.

"No…Damon…I had this condition since I was an year old…It's not anyone's fault" she whispered. "I will never forgive you for hiding this from me…" he mumbled as he kissed her hand repeatedly. He was shaking and she knew fear had taken over him. "and you can fight with me all you want as soon as I come back after giving you Dylan" she tried to lighten up the situation. "if...you come back…" he breathed. " I will" she said in a determined tone. "I will die too if you left me" he voiced as he held back his sobs. "No…don't say that…I am sure I will make it but in case I don't…" he hissed but she continued. "I need you to look out for Dylan like you did with Stefan…Damon you can't go back to the way you lived before…you can't go back to darkness…you have to change…there is more to life then power and money" she said as she cupped one side of his face wiping his tear stained cheek.

"I promise I will leave everything behind…I will do whatever you want…just…just, I am begging you. Don't leave me. Please."

"I won't.I won't" she soothed him. He lowered his head on her chest, content by the sound of her drumming heart. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Their time ended when the doctor arrived and announced it was time for her surgery.

"I am staying with her" he said in a determined tone once they transferred her to surgical room.

"This is against hospital rules…"

"I am her husband…I have all the right to stay by her side during this" he growled. "Just let him stay" Elena whispered as her vision started to cloud again. "It's okay…I am going to be fine" she chuckled. Instead of him comforting her through this she was the one providing him with comfort."What's so funny?" he asked in a shaky tone as he held on to her hand like a lifeline. "This…" she whispered as she tried to keep the situation light. She felt the chief surgeon injecting her with partial anesthesia. "I find no humor in this situation" he replied seriously in a cold tone. "Dr Hampton has been informed he is on his way" assistant surgeon informed the couple.

"Craniotomy or SBS?" Elena asked.

"SBS" the surgeon replied. She felt Damon cringe. "They are preparing for it as we speak"

"Elena! Can you feel this?" One of the surgeon asked.

Elena didn't understand what they were talking about. But then she remembered they had just injected her with anesthesia .She shook her head. "I am going to be okay" she said more to the man holding her hand like a life line then herself. A sharp pain passed through her head. She held back the tears. Damon murmured words of support and love to her as he held her hand. She kept comforting him. She knew he needed that.

After a while,her breathing became ragged. The ECG machine beeped violently. Damon knew something was wrong when the chief surgeon started panicking. "Elena! What's wrong?" he breathed."I…I can't see anything" Elena said as she withered in pain. Her breathing became harsh. "Do you feel nauseated?" one of the nurses asked. Elena shook her head. "I…I…It hurts" she groaned in pain.

"Baby…baby…just breathe" Damon pleaded desperately. She struggled to breathe. She had too. "Baby you promised" he reminded her as she took another breathe but the blinding pain was making it hard for her to stay conscious. She felt like someone just plunged a billion needles in her skull. Every part of her hurt.

"Elena!" she could hear him beg her to open her eyes. "Please…Baby…Please breathe…stay with me"

He could hear a lot of people pleading him to leave them as he stood there in form of their death. He remembered Kol begging him to save the love of his life from Zach's clutches as he stood their motionless while Klaus killed Davina for betraying them. Flashes of his ruthless murder rampages came before his eyes as he grasped the hand of the girl tightly that had unintentionally awoke long dead humanity inside him.

"Elena Hang on" the chief surgeon addressed Elena as he barked some orders to his juniors that Damon didn't understand.

Elena gulped harshly. "Promise me you won't hurt Matt? Promise me you will help Matt put Zach down…you…you don't need to be scared of him anymore…" she panted heavily.

"I will do anything you want me to do but don't talk like that…you're not leaving me" he shook his head as he kissed her forehead. His lips felt cold against her warm skin. His heart sank into his shoes as he realized how much he needed her. No matter what his past was, no matter what he had done, he doesn't deserve this. Fate couldn't snatch her from him. Yes, he had done a lot in past but she had changed him. He was redeemable. He could still fix things if she stayed with him.

She felt his tears fall on her face as he lovingly stroked her hair. A soft cry distracted her for a moment. Her heavy eyelids shot up. "Dylan" she whispered. A smile broke on her face. "Steady heartbeat?" one of the surgeon told the other as they examined her baby. HER baby. She couldn't believe it. She looked at her husband. He had raw emotions on his face. The awed expression followed by panic and then pride. Pride of creating a life with her. One of the nurses cleaned the mucus and the blood on her baby. She reached out for him even though the blinding pain was making it difficult for her to even move. "I…wanna see him" Elena pleaded. Her hands were shaking as she reached out. Instead of handing her baby wrapped in towel to her, they handed him to Damon. He looked at his son in awe. This was his son. The life he created. He lovingly grazed his crying son's temple with his fingertips. He couldn't believe it. Instead of killing a life, he created a life. A wide smile broke on his face as the baby stared up to him with his doe eyes. But Dylan had Damon's eye color though.

He felt a warm feeling as he held his son to his chest. He felt overwhelming love, the feeling of having his son in his arms filled his heart with so much happiness that it almost hurt . All he wanted in that moment was to stare and study every feature of his son and memorize the details. It was like instant happiness and joy- he had never experienced before. In that moment he thought he could never ever love anyone like he loved his son at that moment. He felt complete euphoria. Elena's painful gasps snapped him out of his daze. "Baby…Baby…What's wrong?" he asked, panicked again. One of the nurse took the baby from his hands. Elena didn't look like she was even aware of his presence.

"Baby…Baby…I am here" he said desperately as if trying to tell her that he would make her pain go away. "Mr Salvatore...We will do everything we can to save her but you need to go out" One of the surgeon told him. "No! No! I am not going…I have to stay…I am not leaving her" he said desperately as they tried to push him out."Please…Please…Let me stay…Lena" he begged as tears trailed down his cheeks. He had never felt so helpless. "You are only wasting our time…please…you need to leave" A nurse said as she tried to push him out of the room. He struggled but they managed to send him out promising him they would try their best to save her.

Rose was standing outside. Her face sympathetic as she saw him. "They took Dylan to examine him" she informed. He didn't reply. His mind was far from that. He saw Caroline sitting on a chair. Her head in her hands. "Tell me she will survive this" he almost begged Rose. "They say there is a good chance she will" Rose comforted him. Everyone goes through pain but this was the kind of pain he had never experienced. He suddenly knew that if she died he would die too. Maybe not immediately and not as painfully as she was going but he would.

He couldn't live long without her. He now understood her need to get out of their world with him and Dylan. Seeing Dylan had multiplied his argue to protect his son from Zach and his world. He won't make the same mistake his father did. At that moment he looked up and promised himself he would get rid of Zach and Klaus both. He would make this world a better place for his son and Elena. He would kill for them, destroy anyone who would dare to look at his son and his wife the wrong way.

He paced like mad man as he thought about Elena in their fighting for every breath. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to send her to him and snatch her away just as soon as he made her the center of his world. His head used to be so full of shadows and darkness until she came along. She was the light of his world, whenever he looked into her life filled bright eyes it was like finding the light at the end of a very dark and scary tunnel. The light he never thought he would ever find. "You have to stay with me Elena…you have to fight for us…for me and Dylan…We are nothing without you" he mumbled as he paced. She didn't even get to see their son. Their miracle. The life he created with her. This was so unfair.

"Damon…Damon…" Rose tried to snap him out of his trance.

"She is in pain Rose. I will die for her.I love her so much.I don't know what I would do without her. She is going through so much pain right now.I wish I could take it all away, kill the pain, make it stop…I don't know what I would do without her…I love her so much…I would die without her…" he mumbled . He was broken. He was destroyed. Rose encircled her arms around him to comfort him. He wasn't in his right state of mind. He pulled back. He paced again, mumbling something Rose couldn't make out.

He had never believed in God but at that point he prayed to whatever force was out there to save his beloved wife. He begged for her life.

His eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he was seconds away from dying. After what seemed like hours, a surgeon who he recognized as chief surgeon came out. "We managed to stop the bleeding…she is safe for now…congratulations…She managed to pull through this very hard step" the chief surgeon briefed. "However we still have some serious issues. We have to prepare Mrs. Salvatore for a major surgery tomorrow…SBS is complicated surgery anything could go wrong. The positive point here is Elena's tumor isn't malignant. However we crossed the most difficult stage and Mrs. Salvatore survived that" he explained.

He sighed in relief. There was still one essential stage left and then she would be fine.

"She is still unconscious but since you are her spouse you are allowed to stay with her once she is shifted back to her room" he added. "However we still have pressing matters to discuss." Damon nodded as he wiped his face, relived for the time.

He span around. "Watch over Dylan please…I need to stay with her" he ordered. "Okay…"

"and call me if something goes wrong…I will come check things myself too once I make sure Elena is okay" he added. "Damon!" Caroline's voice interrupted them. "Where is Stefan?" she asked. Oh yeah! Elena did mention Stefan was with blonde now. He thought. "He is fine…he is safe…I will explain later" he said impatiently. "Can I meet her?" Caroline added. "Later" he said without looking back as he followed the nurses who were transferring Elena on stretcher bed to her reserved room.

It looked like she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He held her hand and brought it close to his lips to kiss it. She was okay. She was breathing. There was still hope. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're gonna be fine baby" he murmured. "I will never let anything happen to you" he said as he kissed her knuckle. "I just went down to see Dylan…he is doing fine…you were right he has my eyes…you win this bet too" he spoke. "but he still looks more likes you then me…he has the tiniest hands in the world…and they are very adorable…" he spoke as if she could hear him. "You were right Elena…I don't want my son to grow up in a world like this…I promise you I will make the world a better place for my son…" he kissed her temple lovingly.

"Please…please…Wake up" he begged. He needed to see her eyes that instant. He was afraid he was losing her. He buried his face in her arm inhaling her scent. He felt fingers running through his hair and almost reflexively he purred. His head shot up. His eyes lit up and The corners his mouth twitching upwards, tentatively, exploring the reaches of a smile. "Baby…" he murmured as he reached to kiss her full on lips. "You're awake" he said against her mouth as he captured her lips again in a searing but innocent kiss. He pulled back seeing as she was still very weak. "I told you I will make it" she breathed in a very weak tone.


	23. She made him good

She made him good

Chapter 23

This chapter is dedicated to TvdLitt and Salvatoreboys4ever

Thank you so much for all the positive support!

You guys are the best!

This is the second last chapter!

Enjoy!

"I told you I would make it" she breathed. He chuckled lightly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Where is Dylan?" she asked weakly. "He is in the nursery we gave him first bath after his Apgar test" he replied excited to share his experience.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Twenty hours. Don't worry. Rose is with him he isn't alone" he added.

"They gave him first bath without me" Elena pouted.

"You were knocked out and he smelled weird and well he had been inside you for like eight and half months I figured it's okay if I took this one baby moment without you" he replied smiling. "It was actually the nurses who gave our Dylan bath…I just stood there and made sure he doesn't fall"

"I wanna see him" Elena insisted as she tried to shift. A sharp pain echoed through her body. "Baby…they just stitched you up. You can't move much" he scolded her. She stayed still and waited for the pain to numb.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked rubbing her palms. She nodded, smiling. "Caroline visited you while you were sleeping, I told her I will inform her once you wake up but then she wanted to meet Stefan so I asked Sage to take her to meet Stefan. She will be back in a while" he informed her playing with her hand.

"And…And Matt?" she asked as soon as she remembered.

"He is fine. I took my orders back." He replied still not looking at her.

"So! I want to see Dylan?" she asked, impatiently. They could discuss everything later. She needed to see her son first. She haven't even seen him once yet.

"So impatient" he chuckled.

"Please" she pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. Let me call Rose" he submitted to her pleading eyes. She waited as he called Rose and asked her to bring her baby. Her son. It sounded so surreal. She was a mother now. The very thought brought tears to her eyes.

"When will they take me for my surgery?" she asked.

His playful mood dropped that very second. Yes, she was still in danger. The idea sunk in. He just got her back. He wasn't ready for it, yet. But with every passing second she was drawing closer to her death.

"Tomorrow morning" he answered looking away.

"Baby,It will be okay" she grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to kiss. She could sense his fear. She changed the topic. "They are gonna cut all of my hair" she whined. A smile appeared on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Care said that I could implant hair extensions after the surgery? Can we?" she asked.

"Anything you want, Baby. You can have everything you want. All you have to do is come back to me "he whispered against her palm.

"I have scars on my body now because of the C-section" she informed with a hint of vulnerability in her voice. "Will that bother you?" she asked.

"Why would that bother me? Baby, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Your scar is evidence of dedication and love to me. It's a proof of your willingness to do whatever it takes to bring my child to this world and I can't thank God enough to bless me with you. I would love you even more with those. You have given me everything Elena." He spoke softly .

"You're so selfless, it surprises me. What did I do to deserve such an amazing and kind person? You are risking your life for me so I can get the life that I always wanted" he added as his fingertips grazed her forehead lovingly. "I just hope that you come back to me after the surgery. I promise you that I will prove myself worthy of you and our son" he added.

"So sappy"

"Only for you, Baby" he replied as he nipped for a kiss. She smiled against him as she kissed him back. A knock on the door startled them.

"Yes"

A nurse entered holding their baby in her arms wrapped up in a blanket. A wide smile broke on Elena's face. She looked at Damon. He too looked like Christmas came early. He looked at her with a grin on his face. "Here he is. My Champ" Damon said proudly as he lifted from the seat beside her and walked up to the nurse. He eagerly took his son from nurse's hands and cradled him close to his chest as he smiled.

His gang members wouldn't recognize him in this moment. The once power hungry and ruthless mobster was now completely different in presence of his son and his wife. "Help me up please" Elena pleaded. He handed Dylan back to the nurse as he rushed to her.

Slowly and very carefully he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her. She hissed as pain from the stitches shot through her body and Damon swore he felt her pain too. "I love you so much" he whispered in her ear and she smiled. Once, she was sitting comfortably. He walked back to the waiting nurse and took his son from her. He smiled as he saw his son's sleeping face. Placing a kiss on his newborn he walked toward her.

He handed Elena their son carefully, still not removing one hand from Dylan's back. Elena looked at her son in awe. She had never seen him before but as she saw him she felt like she had known him her entire life. It was like all her life she had been living in fog and now suddenly sun burst out in full glory. "I love you" she murmured as bent down to kiss her son's forehead. He had her husband's hair and his eyes. She could see her features in him too. Her nose and her lips. She let out a happy squeal which nearly caused Damon a heart attack as his mind jumped to the worst conclusions. Was Elena okay? Was she in pain? Was something wrong with Dylan? But the next moment Elena smiled and looked up at him. "He has dimples" she beamed and he let out a sigh of relief. "Which is surprising because both you and I don't and neither does anyone in our families" he said mock tone. "and look at this" he said as he excitedly as offered his index finger to Dylan. Dylan's tiny fingers clasped his father's finger tightly. He grasped his father's finger with his hand like his life dependent on it. Elena laughed her magical laugh. Damon's eyes shot to the mother of his newborn. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. This was the laugh he fell in love with when he saw her in the mall the second time.

Never in his life did he imagined he would get to share this moment with her of all people. He pressed a kiss on her temple. "Please God! Just this one girl" he murmured to himself. " She is so perfect. I am going to love her, hold her, and keep her safe until my last breath on this earth. I am going to grow old with her and I am going to die in her arms." He thought. His eyes shot up. "Fate can't be so cruel as to snatch her from me" he thought.

Elena smiled at him as she cradled her son to her chest, eyes closed in great reprieve as if she was in heaven. "He is mine…I can't believe this our baby" she whispered.

"Have anyone fed him yet?" she asked in a concerned filled tone.

"Yes, since you obviously can't breastfeed him as your already very weak. We are using infant formula" he answered. She knew she could trust him when it comes to Dylan. He was very over protective of Dylan even before he was born.

"I missed the first feed too? I am a terrible mum already" she whined and he stifled a laugh. "I knew you would be upset about that so I videotaped them for you" he answered immediately and a smile broke on her face. He was so considerate. He knew her so well. This man beside her was just love. She pecked him quickly on lips and whispered "and that's why I love you so much"

"you do?"

"Yes, I love you so much. Even more now that you're my baby's Dad"

"I love you too, more than anyone can ever love you" he whispered back. How he loved when she confessed her love to him. He could never grow tired of them. Every pain in the world he suffered, every heartbreak and every deadly wound was worth this moment with his family. His family. Now didn't that sound like his biggest fantasy. A dream. The negative part of him screamed at him that he was going to lose all this soon.

But they still have so much do to. He wanted to take her and his son away from all this chaos. He wanted to take them back to Italy where they would be safe. There were so many moments he haven't shared with her yet. They had so much to do.

He wanted to take her to Redentore festival in Venice and watch her face lit up when she watches the fireworks in front of the San Marco square. He knew she loved fireworks. And there was another place he knew she would love. The city of Naples. It was filled with art work and historic sites. He knew Elena would love to explore that city. He would take her to The Gaia fountain in Siena. She would love it. He just knew it. A smile crept on his face as he imagined holding her while she is mesmerized by the beauty of the fountain. They had so much to do yet. He started panicking again.

"And I am going to hold, inspire you , protect you and make you a good person and I will love you forever" he smiled as he heard Elena promise their son. She beamed at him. He smiled back but the smiled didn't reach his eyes.

What if she didn't come back to him?What if she died? He flinched as he thought about that. What would he do then? He would be all alone with his son. His desperate need to hold her increased. He circled his arm around her as he sat next to her on her bed and watched her interact with their son.

The way she was holding him didn't look like she was holding him for the first time. She looked like she was made just to be a mother. And he was so lucky she got to be the mother of his child. She laid her head on his shoulder as she relaxed.

Elena watched Damon as he ran his fingers through Dylan's soft hair to calm himself down. He was lost in thought. "I am sorry" she whispered. "For what?" he replied , his eyes still on Dylan. "For not telling you about…about my tumor. Dad was right. Throwing it on you on the last moment was wrong move but we had so much to deal with and…" she trailed off when she felt his lips against her. "I am just sad that you had to go through all this alone. Weren't you scared?" he asked. Elena nodded. "Yes! I was aware that I could die and not to mention the dying process is scary. But if I had to choose between my life and my son's life I would always choose him."

"How can you be so selfless and brave and stupid at the same time?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"You would have done the same for us" she shrugged.

"but now your life is in danger"

She smiled sadly. She knew what the thought of losing her did to him. If the situation were reversed and if it was him in her place she would feel the same. Life without him would not be life at all. She would live for their son but she knew she would never give his place to anyone. Her heart, body and soul would belong to him and him only.

They snuggled together with their son on her small hospital bed. "I am sorry" he whispered. She looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. "I accused you of cheating me with Stefan. That was very low of me. I should have known better." He said looking down in embarrassment. "I am sorry that I got you arrested but my main concern was to save you" she rambled. This was an uncomfortable topic but she knew they would eventually have to talk about this.

"He gave me an out. You know. Zach, he gave me an out" Damon said and Elena looked at him alarmed. "but you got me arrested and now that chance is gone"

"I didn't wanna do it. But I didn't have a choice. Matt was blackmailing me and he promised to save you if I helped him. I was trying to save you" she repeated holding his hand.

"Why? Why is Matt trying to save me?"

"I told him it was my last wish in case I…I die. I want my son to have at least one of his parent. You and I both know how much it's tough for a child out there in this cold world. I was lucky that I found Mum and Dad. Unfortunately you weren't. I don't want Dylan to go through that. I want him to grow up in a house full of love and never experience what both of us had to go through " she whispered. "Matt understands. He does. But he has duties too. He loves me enough to let you go for me."

He looked down. Matt must love her a lot if he was ready to do that for her. He felt embarrassed now. How could he kill someone who loved Elena? He wouldn't let that happen. Anyone who loved Elena was in his good list.

"Damon! This has to stop. You have to end this for good. For us. For our son" she whispered.

"I will. I promise"

"Did you meet Zach after your release?"

He couldn't lie to her. He nodded. Elena stiffened. "He wanted me to kill you" Damon voiced. Elena knew Damon wouldn't harm her even if his life depended on it. "Who were you meeting back at the club?" she asked.

"Klaus"

Elena stiffened. "Hear me out okay" Damon hurriedly said. "I…I made a deal with him. I told him if he help me put down Zach I will hand him over all the territories and…and Kol"

Elena looked at him. "Just trust me on this one Elena. I know what I am doing"

"Promise me this is your last deal? Damon, We have Dylan to think about now" she reminded him.

"I promise…just trust me"

She nodded as she laid her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes, savoring the moment. This might be the last chance she is with her family. Her husband and her son in her arms. She might never come back. The thought of that scared her. Everything was so uncertain now.

Grayson Gilbert studied his daughter's reports. Years ago when he operated his niece not officially his daughter, emotions weren't much involved. Yes, he was attached to Elena but he was sure he wouldn't let his dad mode cloud over his professional doctor mode. He wasn't so sure this time. He knew he could trust Dr Hampton with his daughter's life. He couldn't even phantom the idea of Elena gone. Miranda on the other hand was in panic.

Two months ago, when his daughter's husband got arrested. Miranda went ballistic. And now that he told her about her tumors she stopped talking to him. These past two months had been tough on her. She still didn't know about Damon's reality. She did know Damon was involved in some illegal activities. He wondered his wife's reaction if she finds out who Damon really was.

While he was here in the board room discussing Elena's SBS. His wife went to meet Elena. Jeremy accompanied his mother. He didn't know what they would do if Elena didn't make it. What would happen to Elena's baby? He and Miranda were more than ready to take her baby's responsibility. Jeremy would help too even though he had his daughter to take care of. One thing was for sure, in case Elena didn't make it he would move heaven and earth but he wouldn't allow that criminal to take Elena's baby.

A knock on the door startled her. Damon hasn't slept last night. She had made space on her bed for him to sleep. It didn't take much time for him to sleep on her side. She rested against him , still holding her sleeping son even after the nurse asked her if she wanted them to take him back to nursery. She refused naturally. If this was her last day she wasn't letting him off her sight even for a second.

"Yes"

The door opened reveling her mother and her brother. "Mom" Elena greeted. "Oh my baby!" Her mother rushed to her side but stopped when she spotted Damon on her side, sleeping soundly. "He…He has been awake all night. He just slept" she said weakly.

Her mum gave her a soft smile. "Hey sis" Jeremy greeted. He looked uncomfortably at Damon. He knew about Damon. He wasn't very okay with him here either.

"Hi! Where is Anna? And how is My lil Doll" she greeted and asked about Ellie, her niece and Jeremy's new born.

"She is okay. Unlike you Anna had natural birth so she is healing quick" Jeremy replied.

"Is this him?" Miranda asked, eyeing the baby in her daughter's arms.

"Yes…Mum. Meet Dylan Salvatore" Elena said as she handed her son to her mum. Miranda carefully picked him up.

"He is so cute" she squealed. "He has Damon's eyes" Elena said excitedly. "He has dimples" Her mum added in awe. "Let me…" Jeremy asked. Damon shifted on his side as he heard the noise.

"What's all the noise?" he said in his raspy sleepy voice. "Oh…We have guests" he said as he got up rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Miranda!"

Miranda acknowledged him by nodding. It was clear she wasn't so fond of him anymore. Not that he blamed her. "Your father will be here in a while. He is discussing your case with other surgeons" her mum said casually but she knew her mother better than anyone.

"Mum…Mum…Hey...I am sorry" she said as she tried to get her mother's attention. "Don't. I will scold you after your surgery. You made it once. You have to make it again" Her mum said as she cradled her daughter's son.

"I will"

They talked about other things. Elena noticed Jeremy was continuously tensed due to Damon's presence. He hasn't gotten over what had happened last time. Damon remained silent throughout the time, playing with her hand the whole time. Neither Miranda nor Jeremy addressed him.

He only looked up when Miranda directly addressed him. "Huh?" he asked looking up. "I said who would be taking care of Dylan during and after Elena's surgery since you would be busy here?" Miranda asked.

"We haven't decided that yet" Elena answered.

"I can do it" Miranda volunteered.

"That's a great idea. Mum can take care of him. She is an expert on babies after all" Elena said looking at him.

"Will you be taking him to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, the thought of his son so far was very discomforting for him.

"Of course not, I will be staying with Jenna and Ric's until my baby recovers" Her mother said lovingly.

"Mum can take care of him…" Elena assured him. He nodded, though he made a reminder to put some guards outside Jenna and Ric's house. He wasn't taking risk.

Another knock diverted their attention. Grayson Gilbert entered with a team of doctors. He gestured for Jeremy and Miranda to leave. Miranda kissed Elena on top of her head. Jeremy smiled at her and handed her son back to her. They left. Grayson marched up to Elena. "Dr Scott! This is my daughter Elena Gilbert"

"Salvatore. Elena Salvatore" Damon corrected him. Grayson glared at him before a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yes. And this man right here is her "husband"." Grayson Gilbert couldn't help but add venom in that last word. Oh! How he despised that man. Elena was still holding Dylan. Damon took him from her arms carefully and placed him in the crib near her bed.

"Dr Scott is a renounced surgeon. He will be assisting Dr Hampton" Grayson continued.

"Pleased to meet you. I am such a fan of your work. I have read all of your books. I always wanted to meet you. Never knew we will be meeting under these circumstances…" Elena rambled excitedly.

Damon let out a chuckle. She surprised him sometimes. Death was lurking around her and yet she could smile like nothing was wrong. He could learn a lot from her. He did learn a lot from her. For starters, he learnt how to live and laugh. He learnt how to love.

"Your case is complicated Elena. I am not going to lie when I say that there is a chance you might not make it. Your body is awfully weak to tolerate such a major surgery." Dr Scott informed her professionally. Elena felt Damon stiffen. His fingers laced against her as if holding her from slipping away.

Grayson's Gilbert eyes reflected the same pain but he remained professional. They examined Elena. Damon stayed there as they examined her stitches. They took her vision tests. They examined her CT scans and discussed various symptoms with her.

"I feel constant pain over here" Elena voiced as she put her hand on her temple. "I can't see things clearly and I feel like floating whenever I walk." She explained her symptoms. Damon looked down. How could he not notice? He was the worst husband ever. He never noticed she was fatally ill. She had been in pain and he never noticed. True, he did but if he had been more observant he would know all this. He wasn't good enough for her he knew that before but now he was even more sure. He wondered if Matt Donavan would have been better for her. He was honest. They had friendship and she obviously trusted him enough to share the news of her illness with him.

He listened to the surgeons as they discussed with Dr Gilbert. "Yes but that might cause Respiratory failure. In that case we might lose her. "

"Yes and lack of oxygen surely would cause Anoxic encephalopathy" One of the surgeon said. "Resulting in stroke"

He noticed Elena shift in discomfort. " Can you please take this discussion outside?" Damon wasn't requesting them he was ordering them. Wasn't it enough that she was suffering this pain? Did she have to hear this too?

"It's okay" Elena grabbed his arm to restrain him from lashing out at them.

"No! It's not." He hissed but then his eyes softened when he saw how scared she looked.

"I am really sorry. We should have been more considerate. We will revisit in awhile for final check up" he said as he motioned the group of surgeons to leave. Doctor Gilbert stayed behind studying the couple. Damon looked like seconds away from dying while Elena kept comforting him. He noticed that they have been holding hands throughout her examination. It was his way of assuring her he wasn't going to let anything happen to her and her way of assuring him everything would be okay.

Grayson could not phantom how a criminal could even feel an emotion so pure as love. But everytime Damon turned and looked at Elena. It was like he was breaking into pieces watching her in pain. It was like he could feel her pain. And the same went for Elena. She didn't get uncomfortable in his presence like normal people would. She looked at him with so much love and adoration in her eyes as if he was all she could see. She kept beaming at him to calm him down.

"I will be back in awhile" he told Elena before he left.

Damon's phone buzzed as soon as Grayson left. He almost growled as he saw who was calling him. "Klaus" he spat before he picked up.

"Just received the most wonderful news. Congratulations! I would be sending a gift basket soon" he could hear Klaus's mocking voice.

"However if you're free we have more important to discuss"

"I am busy for a while. I will meet you by four tomorrow" he replied in a cold tone.

"Yes but let me remind you Damon, betray me again and I will kill everyone you know even the baby Salvatore"

"I will watch my mouth if I were you." Damon spat.

"Just reminding you who is in charge this time" Klaus chuckled as he hung up.

Elena squirmed uncomfortably. "Just trust me this time, Baby"

"I do"

He kissed the top of her head. "You should rest now" he advised. "I am fine…"

"No…You heard the doctors. You aren't suppose to over exert yourself" he said as he helped her lay.

"Hold me" she pleaded.

"You don't have to ask me twice" he said as he relaxed.

He held on to her like a lifeline. She talked to him and kept his mood light. "We will paint his room blue. Like for his eyes. We made a nursery for him back at Care's place. Stefan and Caroline helped me. We bought him so much stuff." She explained. He felt a bit sad that he couldn't be a part of that. He felt a bit left out.

"Why there? Why not in home?" he asked.

"I…We didn't know how long would that go on so…It was Stefan's idea. He wanted to keep me busy. I had been crying my eyes out since you refused to meet me"

"I am so so sorry" he apologized. "I was scared that…that you wanted to leave me"

She snuggled into his neck as he held on her to more tightly. They were different from all the other couples. They love ran to deep for other people to understand. They were messy , complicated but what they had was real.

She fell asleep in his arms. He looked at the clock on the wall. Just four more hours before they would take her for surgery. He couldn't sleep. This was the toughest night of his life. Of course , he couldn't sleep.

He felt nauseous and the constant anxiety was killing him. It was painful to even breathe. His hand sneaked upto her chest to feel her heartbeat. This could be the last time he was hearing and feeling this heartbeat. He brushed her hair off her face as he snuggled closer but making sure she won't get hurt. She was already in pain. He didn't need to cause her more pain.

This was all because of him. This was karma. He did a lot of bad things in his life. He bit his lip as he remembered all the evils he did to save his brother. At some point he had enjoyed them. But not anymore. He would give himself up now if it weren't for the fact that he needed to keep her and Dylan safe. He knew he could never redeem for what he did. But he would try. For her and for his son.

Her breath became ragged and his heart dropped. "Elena!" he said, alarmed. She shifted a bit then she snuggled closer to him, her lips touching his neck. "I am ok" she whispered before she went back to sleep.

His heart was still pounding against his chest. He had been acting calm all day but in this very second he realized how really panicked he was. For one second when he thought something was wrong with her, he nearly died.

He just wanted this day to be over. He just wanted to fast forward to a time where she was okay and safe and happy in his arms. His pain stricken eyes loved watching her as she sleeps, as the moonlight plays against her tanned skin, making her seemingly glow. He wouldn't miss that sight for anything in the world. He prayed to anything out there, any positive force, call it God or anything to save her. He would gladly give up his life in exchange.

He felt guilty for all the pain she had to suffer. He felt guilty with her every wince, every whimper, every cry and every tear that came out of her. "God! I love you so much" he whispered to her sleeping figure. She did so much for him. She gave birth to his son knowing fully she could die doing so. She loved him so much and he knew what he had to do in return.

He didn't sleep all night. He played with her soft short hair and savored the touch of her skin. It was nine now. Just an hour to her surgery. Her eyes fluttered open. "You didn't sleep" she said in her raspy tone.

"I couldn't"

"You're gonna get sick if you keep starving yourself"

"I will eat when you come back to me"

She shifted a bit to look at him. His eyes were red rimmed , swollen and anxious. And she knew he had been crying for her. Her eyes shot up to his face, grazing his skin. His eyes closed in content at her touch, he bent down to kiss her finger tips.

She was about to kiss him when the cry coming from the crib interrupted her. She smiled as he got up walking toward Dylan. "He woke up like four times last night but I kept him quite" he explained changing the topic. "Give him to me" she said as she spread out her arms. He carefully placed his son in his wife's arms. Elena smiled. "It's time to feed him"

"I will get the nurse" he said as he rushed outside coming back the next second. The nurse took her son from her but not before Elena placed a kiss to his forehead. Damon rushed to her and held her hand tightly.

"It's going to be fine"

"What if…What if it isn't? I can't lose you. You…you don't know how it feels. I…I…Should we wait? We should double check with better surgeons" he voiced his fears.

"These are the best surgeons. I know how this stuff works. Even I have assisted in two. It's really easy. All they will do is open slightly here and remove the tumor." She said as she gestured to slightly above her eyes.

His eyes widened in reaction and she could sense fear clouding his senses. "Okay! I should not have said that" she said. He never thought about it that way. They would be cutting her skull open. What if they were inexperienced? What if they weren't good enough? For the surgeons she might just be some patient but he will be losing his world if she didn't make it.

"It's better than craniotomy. The benefits of skull base surgery include less risk of infection and damage to cerebral structures and nerves plus short recovery time" she explained. "there might be a scar here though" she pouted.

"Ohh! Screw that. I don't care how you look okay. I just want you alive and fine." He spat back. This was the first time her complaining about her looks had annoyed him.

He paced around the room mumbling something she couldn't make up. "Damon! Damon! Baby, I will be fine" she assured.

"That's just what you say. Everyone else keeps telling me that you're not going to make it and I…This is all my fault. I..." he fumbled to find words as to how hopeless he felt. He wanted to tell her he would die if something happened to her.

"We talked about this last night" Elena groaned.

Ever since he got her he left no stone unturned to keep her safe with him. But it was like fate was set on ripping her from him. At this point, he didn't even care if she left him. He just wanted her alive. He just wanted her breathing. Life won't be life without her.

The worst part of losing someone wasn't their death. The worst part was before and after that. The constant anxiety that your loved one will be ripped away from you. He had to watch his love wither in pain until she didn't exists anymore.

He wondered if he caused the same pain to someone else. Yes, defiantly. At that time he didn't even think twice. And now he had to suffer the same heartache, the same pain. He remembered how Kol had begged him not to tell Zach about Davina's betrayal.

"Damon! I have a medical condition. You didn't do anything wrong" Elena said as she held his wrist.

"I did Elena. I am a bad person and you are suffering because fate wants me to suffer"

"Damon, This is ridiculous"

"No, It's not…I was an animal. I was a monster and I…I hate myself so much because now in order to punish me fate is snatching you from me" he said in a tortured tone.

"Yes, you were a terrible person but you're not that person anymore,Baby. Everyone changes. You did too" she comforted him.

"You don't know what I did to people...You don't know what I did to my friend. I destroyed him to save my skin. Elena, I know I don't deserve any sort of happiness but you don't deserve this. You're only going through this because you are getting punished for loving a monster like me" he said as he gasped to breathe. His anxiety was taking over him.

"Hey! Hey…Baby Relax. You're only panicking"she said as she opened her arms. He settled himself in them, hugging her, burying his face in her neck. She felt him kiss her neck to her chin.

"Are you talking about Kol?" she asked.

His intake of sharp breath answered her.

She pulled back, cupping his face.

"I promise I didn't want to harm him. He was a friend."

"What happened?"

"This happened three years ago, long before I met you, long before I even had hint of humanity in me. Kol had met Davina and had immediately fallen in love with her. She was beautiful and bright just like you. Davina wasn't what she seemed. Her meeting with Kol wasn't a coincidence. She was on a sting operation from a newspaper."

He stopped.

"I found out about that. Instead of informing Kol I informed Zach. I was too selfish back then. I wanted to save my own skin. I informed Zach about it. We have a rule, Elena. We don't tolerate deception. Zach ordered Kol and Davina to be killed." He stopped when Elena winced.

"Somehow Klaus convinced Zach to let his brother go. I…Kol begged me to save Davina but I didn't care. He didn't care if she cheated him. He didn't care if she had been lying to him. He just wanted me to save her. I didn't budge. Going against Zach is death sentence itself. I stood there as Klaus made Kol kill her" he whispered.

"He let Kol go but he made sure Kol suffered" he added.

He looked up to see any signs of disgust and hatred on her face but there wasn't. She didn't look disgusted at all. She brought him closer to her and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's why he wanted me dead so bad" Elena said.

He nodded.

"but Karma is a bitch. I left no stone unturned to keep you safe. I…I hired the best security team for you. I made sure you're protected all time. Because I was always scared of this. I was scared that you will be ripped away from me. But jokes on me because you were fatally sick all this time" he groaned in frustration.

"Relax…Relax" she cupped his face as her forehead fell on his.

"I will make it. I promise I will come back to you" she promised with determination in her eyes.

She leaned in to capture his lips in hers. His lips moved slowly with hers as if it was their last kiss. She felt wetness on her face. She pulled back. His eyes were closed and when they open she could see the pain and desperateness.

"I love you so much" she declared.

He didn't say it back but she already knew. She didn't need him to say it back. "Promise me you won't go back to that life whether I live or not?" she whispered.

"I promise I won't"

There time was up when there was a knock on the door. The team of surgeons entered for her final check up. Damon stayed closed to her. He looked like a scared kitten eyeing all the surgeons as if they were here to snatch her. She kept holding his hand to assure him everything was fine.

The nurse brought back her son so she could meet her son one last time before her surgery. She cradled her son close to her chest as she pushed back her unshed tears.

This could be the last time she might be holding him. She fought back her tears. "If I don't make it. I want you to take Dylan and go back to Italy" she murmured. " Don't say that. You're not dying" he said determined now. She kissed her son one last time before he picked her up in his arms to take her to surgery room.

Stefan and Caroline were holding hands sitting on the chairs near the waiting area of the surgery room. "Do you think he is okay?" Caroline whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

Damon had allowed them to visit Elena before her surgery. Almost all of his guards were here to keep an eye on situation. From the corner of his eye, Damon noticed Matt Donavan signal him. He nodded, telling him to wait.

Matt Donavan disappeared. After reasonable amount of time Damon followed where Matt Donavan recently went.

Matt was waiting for him, leaning on to the wall once Damon closed the room that recently belonged to Elena.

"Why did you call me?" Matt voiced.

"I want you to help me"

"there is no way I am helping a criminal"

"for Elena. She is in danger"

That stopped Matt.

"Zach wants to kill her. Obviously I don't want that. I can easily get rid of Zach but then Klaus will get control and I don't want that either because with all that power he can easily have me and Elena killed since he hates my guts. The only other way I can save her will be to stay like this. But I promised Elena that I would leave my world behind. So This only leaves one way for me to save my son and Elena"

Matt listened intently.

"I will make you a deal. I will help you catch both Klaus and Zach. You can put both Italian mafia and Mexican mafia in jail. I will help you with that" Damon tempted. "Hell…if you want you can arrest me. I will accept all my crimes. I just want her and my son safe" he added.

Matt smirked. All his life he had been working on getting this circuit caught and now the culprit himself was on his knees begging him to arrest them all to save his son and his wife.

Love worked in different ways. It turned a cold ruthless mobster into a human.

"You have got yourself a deal. So what's the plan?"

Damon knew this was a suicide mission but he didn't have any choice. This was the only way he can assure his wife's and his son's security. While they were inside operating on Elena. He was out here working on a plan to keep them safe and sound. He had put Stefan and Rose in charge of Elena, Dylan and Elena's family.

He checked his wrist watch again. He was suppose to be here by now. "where is he?" he muttered when he spotted his best friend. Enzo looked around before approaching him.

"I had to beat the shit out of one of his guards that had been tailing me" Enzo growled as he made his way.

"I can't believe he is stupid enough to put you to put me down" Damon said as if feeling humiliated.

"Yup…He even offered to make me Don" Enzo replied.

"So…I talked to Matt. He will be releasing Bonnie soon. I have my lawyers working on her bail as we speak"

"How is Elena doing?"

On this question Damon's composed face scrunched up in pain. "They are operating her right now"

Flashback

Damon wasn't allowed to stay inside the OP room. He stared into her eyes as they injected her with anesthesia. He was supposed to go out immediately after she is knocked out. The lights in her eyes were dimming as she was drifting to sleep.

He never felt so desperate. "I am scared" she whispered softly to him.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and make a run for it. But he reminded himself that she would be in more pain if he tried that. He stifled a sob. "I am here, Baby…I am here"

She struggled to stay awake but the anesthesia kicked in and her eyelids were closing slowly.

He dove in for a kiss. One taste. One taste of those beautiful lips. He just wanted one taste. He had never loved someone like he had loved her. He was crazy about her ever since he saw her. Her eyes, her laughs and her childish banter. He was in love with her innocence and her pure heart. Tears slipped from his already wet eyebrows. He couldn't seem to stop them. He felt like breaking into pieces when she kissed him back weakly. "I love you" she whispered against his mouth. "I love you too…" he said as her eyelids closed completely.

"We are ready" Chief Surgeon Doctor Scott announced.

He gulped. He wasn't ready for it yet. He wasn't ready to let her go. His eyes stayed on her as he felt one of the nurse push him out of the surgical room.

Over

"She will be fine" Enzo assured him with doubt in his tone. Sure he wasn't fond of Elena after Bonnie got arrested but Damon loved her. He knew his friend wouldn't be able to live without her that's the only reason he wanted her to live.

"and I am sorry that I threatened her."

"I understand but don't pull that kind of shit ever again if you know what's good for you" he threatened. He wasn't in a very good state right now. His life was on stake.

"Once we go through our plan. You and Bonnie make a run for it. Just get out of here" he said. He had already explained his plan to Enzo.

Enzo nodded.

This was it. The plan was set.

Damon called in once again to check in how she was doing? Just one more meeting then he could go back to her. He told himself she will be fine. She won't die. He assured himself. Because she was an amazing person. This world needed people like her. His beautiful wife that could light up the room with a mere smile. The woman that managed to bring out the good in him. The world needed people like her and not him or Zach or Klaus. She deserved to live and spread happiness like an angel she was.

Even the thought of her pained him and he had to gasp for breathe. It was like something was broken inside him. And he knew only she could fix this.

He dialed Klaus's number as he entered Zach's building. "Hello?" he could hear Klaus's voice puzzled.

"Zach" he said aloud so Klaus can hear him on the other side of the phone.

"Damon! Just the guy I wanted to see. First and for most, I just got the news of your son's birth and I am delighted. Someone has to keep our line running No? Besides after us it will be your son who would be taking control of business. What's his name?"

"Dylan. Dylan Salvatore" he said proudly.

"What delighted me more is the fact that we won't have to waste bullets on that damn wife of yours. I just heard she has some sort of tumor. Did you know about that? Ahh well! Karma is a bitch. That bitch got what she deserved" Zach continued, carelessly, without noticing Damon's fuming posture.

It took all his self control to not to pull his gun out and kill Zach right there and then. His jaw clenched. "Now…I know. You had some sort of obsession with her. Wouldn't blame you? She had even me thinking about her at nights if you know what I mean"

And that was it. He snapped. He launched himself on Zach, pushing him toward the wall. "SHE IS STILL MY WIFE. IF YOU SAY ONE WORD AGAINST HER OR ABOUT HER I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU and I am not kidding. I don't care what you do to me. I will tear your limb from limb and kill you in the most inhumane way possible"

"I knew it. You still love her. She is like a cancer to you. she needs to die to bring you back to us"

Damon backed away. He knew he had caused damage. For his plan to work Damon needs his trust.

"Look Zach! I do love her. Crazily. She was the best thing that ever happened to me but every good thing has to come to an end. Elena is going to die." He said it almost painfully but he hid his pain behind a scoff. "and I prefer her that way…because you are right she is toxic to me and to my work." He added in a cold detached tone.

Zach didn't look convinced. "Oh come on! She is dying there while I am here with you. What more proof do I have to give you regarding my loyalty to you" he added as he laughed a humorless laugh.

"First order of business. Finish Klaus Michelson. So I have a plan. You already know that I killed Kol. Klaus wants me dead more than ever. Call him now and offer me in exchange for truce. He won't deny the offer since it would be beneficial for him business vice to be have your alliance as well. I will get my base and Enzo's base ready…we will attack him once he is out in open here" Damon explained. He knew Klaus was listening on the other line.

"Once he is down we can easily take over his territories. That is an excellent plan" Zach seemed excited. He had been really annoyed ever since Klaus came into power. He wanted Klaus gone.

"I will call him now" Zach smirked as he signaled his secretary to call Klaus.

Yes, Zach was falling right into his trap.

There was no room to doubt him since this whole idea was Klaus's but Damon still need to be sure. He had made sure he had some of Klaus's men on his side as well. He knew the game he was playing was dangerous but this was his only way. His car halted in front of the hospital.

He rushed down the hall to where the surgery room was. His heart dropped when he saw they were still waiting. He had been out for three hours now and they weren't still done with her.

"Everything okay?" he asked Rose.

Caroline rushed to him. "She flat lined a few minutes ago but they managed to revive her but it's not going well"

"She…She…nearly died once." He felt the need to hold onto to something as the dread took over his body.

He fell on one of the chair as his head fell in his hands. Caroline noticed him look up at the roof as if pleading or praying.

"No…No…No" he mumbled.

Life without Elena. He didn't want that. He didn't want to live in a world where she wasn't breathing. He felt his heart split into pieces. Mind numbing pain rushed to him. He could feel it. He could feel her pain. "Breathe…Elena…Just breathe…You said you have been through this before. You told me you will come back to me. We still have so much to do. You have done so much for me , Baby. Just come back to me and I swear I will never ask for anything else. I will spend the rest of my life making up for everything you had to go through because of me" he mumbled to himself. "Just breathe…I know you're in pain and I wish I could take it from you. I wish I could kill it and make it go away. But I can't do anything to stop it"

Flashback

Last Night

6 hours before surgery

"It's my fault you are in pain…I have done so much bad in past and now you have to suffer the pain for what I did" he rambled as his he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why couldn't it be me instead? Why you?" he covered his face with his hands. It was the night before her surgery just six hours before she would go to that surgery room and he was dreading every second.

"don't say that. Dylan needs you. I need you" Elena said as she tried to remove his hands from his face.

"Damon! Why do you feel like you're not redeemable?" she asked.

He finally looked up. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Stop thinking about the past. You're not that person anymore. You were victim of situation. You didn't have a choice."

"I should be locked up and I should die" he mumbled and he noticed her flinch.

"So…just like that. You're gonna give up?" Elena asked.

He didn't answer. "Look at me. No one is gonna get any sort of benefit by you getting locked up or dying. I admit you were a terrible a person but you have a chance to redeem and to fix things. Bring some betterment into the world. Yes, I admit that the person you were before should have been locked not this you. You are desperately trying to save me. Old you would have never cared about that"

"Baby, I am only doing that for my own selfish needs because I will die without you" he said.

"Damon…own up to what you did"

"that's what I will do. I will accept my crimes. I will ask Matt to arrest me"

"Damon! I forbid you to do that" she almost shouted. "I know this is selfish of me but if you love me you won't do that"

"When you think about the past, you focus on things you think you did wrong or things you think you should have done, which ultimately ends up making you feel bad about yourself.

You spend time wishing you made different choices and you end up being ashamed, and depressed and stuck. Ironically, it can even cause you to continue making the same mistakes over and over again." She explained as she grazed her fingers through his face, calming him with her touch.

"Own up to your deeds and fix them. You can help Matt arrest them all. But I don't want you to turn yourself and I know that makes me a selfish bitch but I need you and Dylan needs you. After the surgery I would take a lot of time to recover. I need you Damon."

"but this is wrong Elena"

"I am going to take a leaf from your book and be selfish this one time. Stay with me for me. Please" she begged and he nodded. "and in return you will come back to me?" he asked.

She nodded.

Over

His head shot up as the surgery room door opened. "Please tell me she is okay…" he almost begged.

"We are trying our best…Your wife is a fighter Mr Salvatore. There was an episode of respiratory failure a few minutes ago but she is considerably better now" The nurse informed before she went in again.

Grayson Gilbert was pacing around like a mad man. He noticed Damon ran his fingers through his hair again, roughing his already disheveled hair more out of anxiety. In between all of them, he looked the worst.

He kept mumbling to himself. Clenching and unclenching his fists. It felt like his world was crumbling around him with every passing second. Never in his life had he seen a man who looked like he was going through inhumane torture. He thought about it. In case Elena died, they all had someone to turn to for comfort, Damon didn't. Elena was all he had.

"He loves me , Dad. He never had anyone to love so he gives all his love to me and I don't have to share his heart. Love means more to him than anyone because he never felt that type of emotion. If he is capable of love then surely he has some good in him. He is not a lost cause." His daughter's voice boomed in his ear.

Torture. This anxiety was torture. Damon paced around again. He wanted to lash out at someone and hurt him just like he was hurting right now but Elena had told him Violence wasn't answer to everything. So he controlled himself.

"I was such a bad person but you changed me that's why I chased after you so I could stay by your side. I need you Elena. I need you to breathe…please…please come back to me" he whispered to himself. And just when he thought he couldn't bear it anymore. The OP theater doors opened. The chief surgeon and his assistant came out.

"We are happy to announce the success of the surgery. The tumor hasn't grown much which made it easy to remove. However we will be keeping Mrs Salvatore in intensive care unit for a week. But I assure you she is safe now" Dr Scott announced slowly.

"We will be needing you to discuss treatment options. Please come to my office after an hour" The assistant doctor addressed Damon but he was in another world.

She was safe. She was okay. He sighed in relief. It was like a weight lifted off his chest. She was okay. He let out a silent laugh. Now, he just had one thing on his mind. He had to finish off Zach and Klaus.

He followed as Elena was transferred to Intensive Care Unit. She looked like she was sleeping. Her surgery had went on for seven hours. Her head was bandaged. Her face looked swollen. But at least she as alive.

The next five hours passed in blur. He discussed follow up checkups with surgeons. Elena didn't need to go through another surgery. But they advised him to watch out for signs which may be concerning if left untreated. He didn't need to be told twice. Elena haven't woken up yet. He was worried at first but the surgeons told him it was normal. A SBS is very tiring and patient usually sleep through days.

Grayson and Jeremy Gilbert never approved of him but even they could see how much he loved her. He stayed by her side all the time, talking to her sleeping figure. He would come visit Dylan too at Rick's home to make sure his son was doing okay. He hardly slept or ate. HE didn't even care about his plan with Klaus and Zach anymore. That could wait.

Zach wasn't happy about Elena's survival in surgery but he didn't say anything. Damon had promised him Klaus's territories. He needed Damon. And Damon needed Elena. He would allow that but as soon as Damon grows out his usefulness he was planning to kill him once and for all. The same went for Klaus. He couldn't possibly harm Damon since Damon was holding Kol captive.

Elena did wake up after the second day of her surgery but she wasn't in her senses to Damon's utmost horror. Grayson had been there for him at that time.

"She went through a skull surgery. What else did you expect? It's not some TV show that she will wake up and everything will go back to normal." Grayson scolded him.

"but she didn't even open her eyes. She isn't talking back to me" he said in almost a child like tone.

"It will take time before her brain starts properly functioning again."

Damon knew he need more information than that. So he brought Elena's old books to her hospital room and read in detail about her disease. He wanted to be prepared now. There were a lot of medical terms he didn't understand since he never took Biology even in high school but Elena side notes on her books made it easy for him to understand.

Time went by slowly and Dylan was a month old now. Elena was getting better too with his help. Grayson would never admit it out loud but Elena was right. Damon loved her so much that he had lost himself in her.

Elena couldn't talk much. She couldn't eat much. She even needed help using washroom. At times, even he, her own father got frustrated by her slow progress but Damon seemed patient. The cold hearted ruthless mobster never ever even showed a glint of irritation and annoyance when it came to Elena. He stayed by her side all day and took care of her. He handled everything. From her clothes to her bath time. He was dedicated to her. The only time he left her was when she slept. Then Damon would disappear with Matt and would come back right before she would wake up as if he knew she will be awake at that time. In the end, Elena couldn't have asked for better husband.

Matt stood by her as he watched Damon clean sweat off sleeping Elena's forehead. She wasn't too responsive. She had slight listening disorder as a side effect to surgery. Her swelling was coming back to normal. She didn't look like the very beautiful Elena she once was. But Matt noticed it didn't matter to Damon. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world.

"I told you I will attack when Elena is a little better…I can't risk her" he snapped him out of his daze.

"Damon! Klaus and Zach will get suspicious" Matt tried to convince him.

"This is "FOR" Elena. Do you want any of those two to get their hands on her? Need I remind you that she is on your boss's must kill list"

Damon visibly fumed but controlled his anger. "they will have to go through me to reach her and that's not happening any time soon"

"but we gotta attack Damon."

"Give me one more month. Dr Scott says she will be well enough to travel. Once, Stefan and Caroline take her and Dylan to Italy. I will act on our plan" Damon replied as he sat beside her.

Elena 's eyes fluttered open. She didn't even have to say it. He already knew what she needed. He helped her sit. And brought the ready glass of water to her lips. Once she was done he pecked her slowly before helping her lay back again. Elena was far from attractive or beautiful anymore. But he still caressed her face like she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"You're beautiful" he complemented.

Elena rolled her eyes. She didn't have much energy to talk. "I love you" Damon said.

"I love you too" she replied in a very weak and barely audible voice.

"Once you're done…you will be free" Matt revised their plan.

"You're not gonna arrest me?" Damon asked.

It had been a month now. Elena was recovering fast. She couldn't walk but she could talk and eat by herself now. Every small accomplishment was a victory.

"I promised the girl that I love that I would let her husband free if she helped me put the other criminals behind the bar. Now you're helping me. I guess you kinda deserve your freedom. Besides we already cleaned all the records against you when I arrested you four months back" Matt replied as they left the surgeon's conference room. Matt was wearing a surgeon costume so anyone who were following Damon wouldn't recognize Matt. Their meetings were super secretive.

"Wouldn't that be against your moral integrity? I mean I am a self reformed mobster."

"Like you said "Reformed" besides I have to prove that I love Elena more than you do" Matt replied smirking.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now…it's up to you to make it back alive"

"I will"

Elena was getting discharged tonight. She had made better progress. It took a lot of patience and hard work but she was okay now. She was still very weak. Her skin was still pale. But her face was now back to normal. She had a huge scar on her forehead , a sign of her surgery but atleast ( and to Elena's happiness) they didn't cut her hair.

Her scar was the first thing he kissed when he woke up. She had suffered so much pain because of him. She had risked her life so she could give birth to their son. He loved her even more if it was possible.

He couldn't believe it. He had saved a life now. Given, this was for his own selfish desire but he had saved her. There were times that he would be tired he and would feel hopeless but she was his wife. She was the love of his life. Her pain was his pain. And he wasn't lying when he said that he could feel it.

He cradled her in his arms and she snuggled closer to him. Once, Rose gave him green signal, he walked out of hospital. She still couldn't walk. She had serious imbalance problem.

"Is Dylan home?" she asked weakly once they were inside the car.

"Yeah. Miranda is with him"

Elena's family had been very supportive through this time. Even Jeremy managed to forgive him for what he did almost an year ago.

She closed her eyes as she snuggled in his neck and he sighed in content.

Once, they reached he carefully picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He slowly placed her on his bed. "I…I wanna see Dylan" she pouted.

He nodded. Once he brought back Dylan to their room , he placed his son slowly to her side. He watched as her face lit up as she studied their son. Her head fell back as she played with their son's fingers. He laid on the other side of the bed and watched them silently interact with each other. Tomorrow would be the day, they would be parting again. Stefan and Caroline would take Elena and Dylan to Italy. While he had one last unfinished business before he joined them.

He didn't feel bad for not turning himself in. Elena and Dylan needed him. Yes, he regretted his actions in past but he didn't owe anyone anything. He had been victim of situation. To be honest, the only reason he wanted Klaus and Zach behind the bars was because he was protecting his family.

He looked at Elena. He loved the light in her eyes. She was so beautiful. The glow on her face was returning. He knew it would be long before she would be back to normal but he didn't care. If Elena depended on him all her life, he wouldn't care.

Once Dylan was asleep, he carried him back to his crib placed in one corner of their room even though Elena insisted he stay on bed.

He walked back to her and crawled on bed next to her before scooting closer to her. Lacing his fingers with hers he brought her hand to his lips.

As he buried his face in her hair, he thought about the worst possible outcomes. What if he died on his mission tomorrow. He didn't want Elena to go through more pain. No. He would stay alive. He would fight death for her.

Just one more day.

I hope you enjoyed.

Leave me a review and give me your positive support!


	24. The Last Chapter

The Last Chapter

Last Chapter

3 Days Ago

Tungsten Mills

"I told Klaus to hold the meeting over here" Damon said as he scanned the empty factory. "It's in remote area and perfect for deals like this" he said as he gestured Rin and Butch to order other guards to start working on their plan.

Caroline stood beside him. "What's this?" she asked as she saw Rose and some guards carry big boxes.

"Illegal Weapons. Enough to lock both Klaus and Zach for life. I was suppose to deliver this shipment to Voltaire but I told him that the shipment was late." He added smirking. Matt and Stefan looked at him curiously as he ordered Enzo to place the boxes behind a store. "To catch a criminal. You have to think like a criminal. You can never arrest him using your noble investigation techniques. You have to catch them in the act" he added dramatically.

Rose covered the boxes she just placed with heavy steel rods. "For other people. This is just a workshop. For us. This is a place where we store all our illegal shipments. We were suppose to use this place as a cover up Warehouse but I managed to convince him to use the other one until we are sure this place was safe." He added as he opened another store room.

"But…that's cheating." Caroline interrupted.

"with criminals" Stefan completed.

"You'll arrive with team of media and cops and expose them. I will have my base inside who will make sure, they don't escape. You already know where all the stuff is. We will show it as if they came here to deal on Illegal weapons. If they try to deny it. You will have the papers of shipment since my wife already granted you access to the company records. There is no way out for them."

"What about you?"

"I made him buy this place for a reason. There is a secret underground passageway through the sewerage system which will be mine and Rose's escape route." He added.

"Doesn't Zach know about that?" Caroline asked.

"Nope! It's mine and Rose's job to select the location for the storage of shipment and keep it safe" he replied.

Matt nodded as he took pictures of the storage rooms.

"Rose! What do we do with this guy?" A guard asked a man who had been tied up after they caught him following them. It wasn't like Damon didn't expect that. Zach always had someone to tail him.

"Kill him obviously" Rose replied and Matt hissed. "I will arrest him and make sure he doesn't contact his boss's."

"Oh come-on! Matty! He will just be inconvenience"

"No!" Matt refused.

Caroline and Stefan inspected the rooms. It wasn't like Stefan wanted to be a part of Damon's plan. But, this was important to Caroline. No one wanted Zach behind the bars more then her. She had lost the love of her life because of him. She hated Zach. Once, she was assured that Damon indeed planned on getting Zach caught, she felt satisfied.

Matt reviewed their plan again. Just three more days before Elena would be discharged from hospital. Three more days before the final action.

3 Days Later

Elena stood in front of the dresser. She could walk a few steps now. Her stitches had long dissolved but her skull base surgery had drained her of all type of energy. The only issue was her imbalance problem. She still had blurry visions sometimes. Her hair now fell below her shoulders. She combed them slowly. She knew her husband wouldn't appreciate her exerting herself on mundane task like that but she didn't like to rely on others much. She was a grown woman and a mother now. She used to be a surgeon once. She knew in order to recover she had to struggle.

The brush fell from her hand. Her eyes narrowed. Great. She couldn't bend to pick it up. Her stitches still hurt when she tried to move much. Almost on cue, her ,handsome as sin, husband came out of the washroom, freshly showered.

"Baby…" he groaned as he came toward her. "I told you not to get up…" he said as he bent down to pick up her brush. He picked it up and stood still behind her as he carefully brushed her hair, making sure he doesn't hurt her.

She stood still as she watched him look at her reflection in the mirror as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And for him, she kind of was.

He looked at her as he carefully untangled her locks. Her hair weren't long as they use to be but they were longer now. She was fragile and weak. Whenever he saw her he felt an overwhelming feeling to hold her in his arms and shield her from all the harms in the world. She had the eyes that could still make him go weak in knees even after being with her for two years now. She smiled at him in reflection and he felt like he was in heaven. His eyes fell on her scar just above her forehead. He wanted to kiss it over and over again since it reminded him the sacrifice she gave for him. The pain she suffered for him.

Their eyes met in the mirror and he smiled, he loved how he could read her eyes so easily. She was never the one to hide emotions. "Stop looking at me like you will eat me" she warned him playfully.

"You're mine. I can look at you all I want" he replied as he placed the brush on the dresser.

"Now. Back to bed" he ordered as he held her wrist. "Damon! I can't just spend every waking and sleeping second on bed. I get bored…" she whined as he walked her back to bed.

He rolled his eyes. "At least. Let me read a book" she requested. "Nope! Gray said you're not allowed to read because it will strain your eyes."

"You are a controlling ass" Elena said,annoyed.

"Awww…You know you love me" he said smirking once she sat on the bed.

"Unfortunately I do even if you can be a controlling freak sometimes" she replied as she closed her eyes. She turned to his side. He spread his arm for her to use it as a pillow. But she rolled on top of him and he sighed in content. She placed feathery kisses on his eyes, his nose and his cheeks and lastly she placed her lips on his. He smiled against her when she forced open his mouth with hers. His hands circled around her as he brought her closer without actually applying pressure. Their lips brushed against each other hungrily. Elena groaned in disapproval when his lips left hers. He took a strand of her hair tucking it behind her ear before he connected their lips again smiling at her eagerness. She left his mouth and trailed down to his neck.

He panted heavily as she sucked on a particular sensitive spot on his neck. "Baby, We…We can't" he tried to stop her. They couldn't possibly have sex till she fully recovered. "I know…" she said as she unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt , kissing every inch that revealed. "but we could do other things"

"You wanna try anal?"

"Way to kill my mood" she glared at him.

"I'm just kidding" he snickered.

"Sure, You are" Elena replied rolling her eyes as she lowered slightly unbuttoning rest of the buttons, trailing down her lips from his chest to his stomach. She opened his shirt, trailing her lips back up to his neck while her hands felt the texture of contoured chest. She cupped his cheeks before she bent down to capture his lips with hers. A loud cry interrupted their moment.

"Way to go Dylan. Already cock blocking me" he groaned as Elena shifted off him, grinning.

"That's the most action I got in like four months" he muttered as he picked up his son from the crib. They have both decided he would stay in their room until he was at least six months.

"Baby, Can you hold him while I go get his bottle?" he said as he handed him to Elena. Elena eagerly took him. It's not like she got a lot of moments with Dylan. She was mostly in hospital. Mostly for her follow up checkups. Besides, Damon had fulfilled his promise when he told her Dylan would be his responsibility. She was after all still ill and weak even though she tried her best to be useful.

She cradled him to her chest. Dylan instantly hushed up. It was like he could recognize her touch. She gazed at her son as she caressed his face. She didn't notice when he came back. He took his son from her willing hands as he laid back. "Hurry up" he urged as he carefully cradled his two month old son in his hands and brought the bottle to his mouth. Elena watched him with a smile on her face.

She couldn't help but think about the first time she heard she was pregnant. She had been so afraid. She thought she was trapped forever. She was sure she never wanted her son to grow up in her husband's world. She was glad he had chosen them over power and money. She didn't know what she would do without him anyway.

Ironic that all her life she use to be scared of darkness. The man before her was all darkness himself. She found solace in him. She was comfortable with him. She knew about his demons and she accepted him with his demons. His gaze fell on her and she could see his eyes shine as if he could only see her. She loved that light in his eyes. He looked alive now. Like he could finally breathe.

He had been taking care of her and Dylan so far. And she knew he would continue to do so until he was hundred percent sure she was well enough. Her illness had scared him bat shit and from now he would be having her examined every month so her tumors won't grow back.

"Just five minutes" he whispered to her as he rose up with their son in his arms. He rocked him as he paced around the room in a futile attempt to put him back to sleep. He had so far figured out of a lot of tricks that Elena had yet to learn. It was safe to say he was better at parenting then her. But that wasn't entirely Elena's fault. It had been after all only two weeks that she had enough energy to actually get up from bed. She wasn't worried she had rest of her life to learn about her son.

She studied her husband as he paced around the room. Damon did mention Dylan likes to be held and rocked constantly until he falls asleep. She noticed how sleep deprived Damon's eyes looked. He looked really tired. Yet, somehow he looked so innocently dashing. The best part was he wasn't even aware of that. He hardly had time for himself anymore. Were his eyes always so innocent and blue? Or did she felt like this because she loved him even more then it could be possible. The blues of his eyes reminded her of the sky before just before the sunrise.

"Stop screwing me with your eyes, Baby" he said as he caught her staring at him.

She rolled her eyes. "You're mine. I can look at you as much as I want" she said as she laid back.

"Is that so?" he said as he placed Dylan in his crib. He launched himself at her like he was a predator and she was his prey. She giggled as he crawled on top of her. He bent down as his nuzzled her neck, trailing the path he made with his lips. He was careful not to put much of his weight on her. Her hands cupped his face as she brought his lips to hers. Dylan's crying interrupted them again."This is gonna happen a lot now. Isn't it?" he asked, irritated. She laughed at his frustration. She nodded. "Son of a dash…cock blocking his own father" he muttered as he rolled off her.

The next hour she enjoyed watching him struggle to put Dylan back to sleep. By the time, Dylan was sleep he was too tired to continue their activities.

"You look tired" she said as she snuggled close to him.

"I AM tired. I don't even remember the last time I had full six hour sleep. Our son is a monster. He won't let me sleep" Damon huffed.

Elena chuckled. "You should take a nap before he wakes up again" she said as she covered his eyes with her hand. He smiled and brought her hand close to his lips.

"Come here" he said as he circled his arms around her. He tangled his legs with hers as he dipped his head in her hair. The buzzing sound of his phone made him want to bang his head against a wall. He picked up his phone and answered before the loud sound could wake his son up.

"What?" he hissed as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Somebody is in bad mood" he heard Klaus's voice. "I am guessing the baby didn't sleep last night"

Damon groaned. The news of the birth of his son had caused a spur in underground world. He actually received congratulatory messages and gifts from powerful Dons around the world. It was like they expected Dylan to be already a part of their world. He could see Elena's reasons now. At first, when he found out about Elena's pregnancy. He had planned to keep his family separate and continue his work for Zach as a Don but now he knew his previous plans were stupid. He couldn't keep his family separate from his world if he had chosen to continue his work for Zach. Not to mention, Elena's illness had scared him for life. Somehow, he still thought it was his fault she became fatally ill. He considered it his punishment for all the evils he ever did. A very torturous punishment. And he felt like if he ever went back to being his old self again, fate would snatch her from him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't survive that.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Did you forget our deal? I gave you one solid month to prepare for attack on Zach. Your time finished yesterday" Klaus reminded him.

"I remember. I have everything ready. I just need to drop my family at Airport and I will call you once I am free" Damon said in a tone void of emotion. He could sense Elena was looking at him. He caressed her face. She lean into his touch.

"No tricks Damon. I can have you burned alive if you tried to trick me" Klaus threatened.

"Easy there Klaus. I have no such intentions but if you ever threatened me again. Ever. I will have your brother's eyes boiled and send them to you" he couldn't control himself. He immediately regretted when he felt Elena stiffen in his arms. His hold on her tightened when he saw how upset his old ways made her. He hung up the phone. "I…I didn't mean it" he defended himself. "He was threatening me" he added.

"Just…Just don't do it again" she said without looking at him.

"Don't be afraid of me. You know me I will die before I ever hurt you" he said as slowly cupped her cheek. She looked up, staring directly into his eyes. "I am scared Damon. What if something goes wrong? Why can't you just go with us?" Elena rambled.

"Hey! Hey! Just trust me on this. I have survived far worse when I didn't have any reason to live. Now I have two reasons. I don't want to die anymore. I wanna stay alive and grow old with you. I'll survive this. We will survive this. Somehow we always do" he cooed and felt her relax against him.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, savoring the feel of her in his arms. He had almost lost her but here she was back in his arms. He felt her fingers drawing circles on his chest. Just when he felt sleep taking over his senses due to the calmness and peace his other half provided him he heard a whimper coming from his son's crib.

Instead of getting annoyed this time, he smirked. Dylan was going to be a difficult child but he couldn't imagine his life without his son now. "That son of a fucking asshole is awake again" he muttered. "Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"What? I am insulting myself" he muttered as he untangled his legs from hers and walked out of the bed again. He sighed heavily as he picked his son up.

"These are her recent CT scans. These are Elena's blood test reports from three days back. Now, I have arranged them in ascending order of dates so it would be easy for the doctor to study. This is the list of all the things Elena is allowed to eat by the doctor. She isn't supposed to read or watch TV and under no circumstances is she allowed to walk alone. She had serious vision and imbalance problem" Damon stopped as he handed another binder to Stefan.

"This is the list of things she is allergic too and her recent X-rays." He explained.

"You will be joining us in a week" Stefan reminded him.

"In case of emergency, you can call Dr Alec Murray. I have already explained Elena's case to him. He will treating her from now on anyway. It's best you visit him as soon as you reach there. She would need a follow up check up after traveling" he continued unaffected by interruption.

"Watch out for swelling." He stopped as he traced his finger above the scar on Elena's scar. "Even slight swelling here is a red signal."

"Damon! Bio is my major. I know what red signals are. I am a freaking doctor" Stefan said, annoyed.

"She will need help using washroom. Blonde! Look at me. She will fight it and she will say she can handle it but she can't. I saved her from slipping three times" he said as he looked at Caroline.

"Please stop" Elena murmured, embarrassed. She held on to her son tightly. "I have already given you all the details about Dylan. Quick reminders! He likes to be held. He needs to be fed every three hours. He has a really dry skin so you will need to apply coconut oil after every bath. Cut his nails every two days or he will end up scratching his face. His crying always doesn't mean he is in pain or he is hungry…sometimes he just wants company. And sometimes rocking him to sleep doesn't work so you will need to learn all the sounds farm animals make. Nothing soothes him to sleep more than ducks quacking" he continued.

Caroline looked dumbfounded.

"Sniff his diaper every few seconds. The longer the poop stays in there the more it smells. One of the reasons he cries is because he hates sticky diapers. And if everything fails and he still doesn't stop from crying, turn on some music and dance around the living room. Even if the crying doesn't stop, at least you'll enjoy yourself. "

"How do you know about this stuff?" Stefan asked.

"I am spending every waking second with this son of…." He trailed off when Elena glared at him. "Son of a sparkling vampire. We get along pretty well" he added.

"He does look like Edward" Caroline beamed.

Elena stifled a chuckle as she saw the horrified expression of her husband as his eyes examined his son. "No…Na…He doesn't. He doesn't look like that annoying fairy of a guy. Right Stefan?"

"Actually now that you mentioned it…he does kinda look like…" he trailed off as he noticed the death glare his brother was giving him. "You…he looks like you"

"I know" he shrugged, proudly as he picked his son up. Something about holding his son filled his chest with over whelming pride. "We are ready" Rose said as she entered the living room.

It was time. Damon sighed heavily. It would be a week or more before he could get to see them again. His eyes frantically stared at his son's face before he bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Don't bother mommy much. She is still ill." he murmured. "I am gonna miss you" he added.

"Isn't that sweet?" Caroline said ruining the moment. Elena took a deep breath and rose up. Damon held her to support her. Caroline took his son from his arms. "Take your meds on time. Don't do anything stupid while I am away and for goodness sake don't forget to take your vitamins." He instructed her.

"Sure mum" she mocked him.

He rolled his eyes before he circled his arms around her bringing her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around him dipping her head in the crook of his neck. "I will miss you"

"I will miss you too. A lot. More than you can imagine"

"Huh…My romance novel on legs"

"I prefer the term walking sex"

"You have to ruin the moment"

"I have been celibate for past four months, excuse me if that made me a horn dog" he replied his head still dipped in her hair. She chuckled as she pulled away before leaning into kiss him. She felt him cup her face as their kiss deepened. Her hands traced his arms before they locked around his neck. He purred when her fingers ran through the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Hey! Hey! We have a baby over here. I don't think he is appreciating your tonsil fight" Rose interrupted them.

He groaned in her mouth before he reluctantly pulled back. "Time to go" Stefan announced.

"Promise me you will come back to me?" Elena said gripping his shirt. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She felt physical pain whenever they got separated. "I promise, Baby" he replied as he held her knuckles and kissed them.

"Take care of him, Rose" she said as she stepped back. Rose smirked. "You've got it, Sis."

She gripped his arm tightly as they walked toward the parking. "I love you" Elena murmured in his ear once he helped her sit in the car. "I love you" he replied kissing her forehead. "Have a safe journey" he added, looking at her one last time. His eyes searched for his son in his brother's girlfriend arms sitting next to Elena. For a second, he wanted to go with them too. The idea of being away from his son now sounded too painful. These last two months he had been both mother and father to his son. He never thought he could ever love anyone like he loved his son.

He caressed his son's face one last time.

"I am trusting you with the most important things in my life ,Stefan. You better take care of them. I won't tolerate carelessness when it comes to them" he told Stefan in a strict tone.

"Don't worry. I will guard them with my life. I owe you that much" Stefan said before he jumped in the car.

He stood there waving at them as the car raced out of the driveway. He gulped. "They will be okay" Rose patted him.

"We have five people on guard duty. They will drop them off safely and then I have ordered Hannah's crew to pick them up from Rimini" Rose briefed him. "Are you sure about this? Damon. What you're doing is really dangerous. I mean if any of them found out…"

"You have an out, Rose. I told you because you're my best friend and sister and I don't want you to be locked up in the cellar for the rest of your life. It's…It's a horrible place. Start over again. Find someone. Trust me; there is more to life than money and lust for power." He said as they walked back to the empty house that suddenly now Damon hated. It was dark and gloomy. Just like his life without Elena. But this won't last for long because he was never coming back to this house ever again.

Checking the slide of his gun again, he tucked it in the back pocket of his denim jeans. Rose had refused to leave his side until they were done with Zach and Klaus. He felt so much gratitude toward her. She had been there all his life for him.

His eyes scanned and found Bonnie standing in a corner with Sage. Bonnie had forgiven Elena once she found out about Elena's life threatening surgery. She understood. She knew Elena never intentionally wanted her arrested. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had such a dark selfish world but their emotions and their relations were more pure then normal people. They were a group of people who had been deprived of emotions like kindness and love from world hence making them blood thirsty monsters who only cared about themselves. But whenever someone so much as showed a little ounce of pity and love toward them they chased after them.

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked him once again. He nodded. "Bonnie…When I signal you, make a run for it" he ordered. "I know…Don't worry. I have everything prepared"

"Where is Enzo?" he asked as he noticed he had not once seen his best friend since two days. He had been busy with Elena these past two days.

"He told me he was…" she trailed off as her eyes narrowed. Enzo had called her yesterday and told her he was busy with Damon's work.

Bonnie stopped when she noticed Zach enter with Enzo following behind him. He was probably watching over Zach to check in on his plans. Zach was after all very unpredictable.

He stiffened when he saw Zach enter with his guards. "Just got the news. Klaus will meet us in the Tungsten Mills. Get ready" he ordered.

He gulped as Zach's guard came behind him and start tying him up. He signaled Bonnie to leave. She nodded as she took a few steps backing away. Enzo looked at her one last time before his eyes darted back to his best friend. Damon stood there as they tied his hands behind his back.

According to Zach, the deal with Klaus was Damon in exchange for alliance with Klaus. And According to Klaus, the deal was Zach's death in exchange for peace between Damon and Klaus. Klaus was willing to hand him Italian territories in exchange for American territories without his interference.

Klaus was aware that Damon had sent his family, his brother, his wife and his son to Italy. To Klaus, this meant after the deal Damon would leave for Italy and rule Italian territories. Zach also knew that. But for Zach that meant Elena was okay with Damon being involved with them so long as she stays out of their mess. He didn't forgive Elena but Damon had made it clear that he needed Elena for himself and for his son. So, Zach allowed that. Not that he had much of choice. His right hand man was obsessed with that woman and he knew he wouldn't let her go even if "She" begged for it.

"Enzo! Take the backup car. Damon will be going with me" Zach said as they walked him toward Zach's car. This was it. If Matt played his cards well, they would get rid of both Zach and Klaus tonight.

"Don't worry! It's not like we are actually going to hand you over to him" Zach said as he pushed him to a room in one of the rooms of Tungsten Mills. "Or will we?"

"What?" Damon asked before Enzo pushed him further and tightened the ropes around his wrists.

"Enzo! What the hell?" Damon tried to struggle. "Klaus isn't here yet then why am I being tied up."

Enzo's jaw clenched and before Damon knew it he felt a powerful punch that managed to stagger him.

"Since when did you think you can outsmart me Damon?" Zach snarled. "I must say I am rather impressed by the meticulously designed plan you made against me. But did you forget. You maybe a Don but I am the King?"

"What are you talking about Zach?" he choked as color drained from his face. Yes, he never considered Klaus and Zach could ever unite. Zach was very protective when it came to position and power. He was the uncrowned king of the mafia and he never wanted to share his title.

And he considered Klaus not a threat because he had his brother as leverage. His heart pounded furiously in adrenaline.

"I am talking about the deal you made with Klaus" Zach snarled.

"Zach! ZACH! I didn't do anything…Zach"

"Oh! You didn't…" Zach stopped dramatically. "That's not what Enzo said" Klaus voice boomed and Damon felt life escape through him.

He looked at his friend. His best friend. Enzo had betrayed him. Before he could react he felt a series of punches and kicks. He fell on the cold ground. It took a while before they left him alone in dark room.

Klaus glared at the man that had been informing Damon about his plans behind his back.

"I was ordered by her" The bulky man pointed at Rose who struggled violently against Elijah. Zach smirked.

"Rose! Love" Klaus exclaimed. "I am hurt"

"Screw you! Klaus"

"Feisty…I like feisty…Can someone please escort my lady for the night to my house?" Klaus shouted.

"What the fuck?" Rose shouted when a few guards attacked her. She tried to defend herself. She resisted but the managed to knock her out.

"On second thought. I don't like bruised women…Kinda kills the mood. Speaking of kill. Jasmine, Love. Please get rid of her as soon as she wakes up but make sure she suffers before she takes her last breath" Klaus added.

Zach knew something was up when his guard who was suppose to inform him about Damon's activity didn't report to duty. He found out soon that Damon was sending his family to Italy. It was like he was planning to run away even though he claimed that Elena had accepted him as he is and she didn't have any problem with what he did for a living.

Zach knew it couldn't be possible. That girl was very high on morality and self righteousness. She single handedly tried to mess with him the uncrowned king of mafia, there was no way she would accept Damon as he was. Then he cornered someone he knew was close to Damon and would fuss up if pressured. He called Klaus just two days ago and discussed this matter with him.

Together they kidnapped Enzo two days ago. Enzo was tough one to crack. But he cracked once Klaus informed him about the exact location Bonnie was and where they will bury her alive if Enzo didn't fuss up. Bonnie was his weakness. He cracked.

He told them all about Damon's plan. How he planned to manipulate both mafia leaders. He told them everything. From Elena and Stefan's departure plans to Damon's plans with Matt who also happened to be Elena's ex. He also told them how Damon was going to escape. Klaus and Zach had been furious. They planned their own game. Zach promised the safe return of Kol from Italy from Damon's Base in return for Klaus's alliance. Damon had betrayed them. He had broken the one and only rule of their world. Deception was never tolerated. They decided to make him an example for everyone so they would know what the price of deceit against their leaders was.

Klaus smirked as he rose the glass. "To friendship." Zach clank his glass with Klaus's. "Will Voltaire join the party?" Klaus asked as he sat on his chair.

"He is getting rid of that pain in the ass Matt Donavan as we speak" Zach said. They looked at the tied up figure near them. Enzo was heavily bruised. "You promised you will let her go if I tell you"

"I didn't promise I will let her go, Enzo. I promised I won't kill her" Klaus reminded him as he rolled his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH" Enzo raged.

Zach pointed his gun at him. "One more sound and I shoot"

"We can't find the Bennett girl" One of the guards informed Zach.

Enzo looked up hopefully but Fear clouding his eyes once he saw Zach pointing his gun at him. "That reminds me. Didn't he also break the rule. I mean he betrayed his Don. He betrayed Damon." Klaus said as he rose up.

"You….you…you won't"

Klaus smirked. "No traitors in my base"

"Agreed"

A loud bang echoed through the mills.

Damon gripped his hair. His elbows resting on his knees. He was done. They would kill him now. He was never going to see his son again. He would never see his wife again. "I am sorry Elena" he murmured. He was going to break the promise to her he made just in this morning.

He never considered his friend would back stab him like that. He trusted Enzo with his life. He had told Enzo everything because he didn't want him caught. He wanted Enzo and Bonnie to live a free life as well. He would never get to live the life he yearned. Not that he didn't deserve it. He deserved this horrible ending. So close yet so far from everything he had always wanted. Death was here, he could feel it. He played with the ring on his left hand. A smile crept on his face.

He replayed the moment he met his wife. How she glided into his arms, kissing him with zeal. He remembered the exact way her mouth bent on his, the sensation he felt when she kissed his lips. He remembered their softness. He could almost taste them. His head hit the wall as he tried to remember the sensations she made him feel.

He remembered how he was so nervous about their first date. How he hoped he would get over her if he could just spend one evening with her. He remembered how scared he was when he proposed her. His heart had been on line. He remembered how he felt when she said "Yes". He remembered exactly how she looked when her father brought her down to aisle to him. He remembered their vows.

Among all these moments, he felt happiest the first time he had laid eyes on their son. The life he created with his other half. He could still feel the warmth of his son's skin on his hand. The fact that he would never get to hold his son tore his heart apart but it was better this way. At least, they were safe. Away from the likes of Klaus and Zach.

He had lived and felt everything in the last two years. He would die a happy and content man without any regrets.

The door to his room bust open. "Get up!" a harsh voice ordered. He was yanked by his hair and dragged to the main hall of the factory. With his head bent down he stood in front of his boss and his rival.

"Welcome back!" Zach said spreading his arms. Damon rolled his eyes and looked away. "Ahh…Screw you" he muttered.

"See! That's what I loved about you. Such confidence even when you're facing death. That's what made me want to add you to my Base all those years ago. We had amazing times. You gave me loyal service while I in return gave you power until she came in and ruined everything" Zach couldn't help but add venom at last part.

"You want to kill me right? Kill me. KILL ME" he shouted back.

Zach's smirk said otherwise. "Such waste"

"I don't want to kill you Damon. But I have to. I have to show everyone the penalty of deceiving the King. I can let anyone question my power. It's nothing personal. You went behind my back. You broke the rule. I have to end you now." Zach whispered.

"but death would just be an easy way out for you. Instant death is no fun." Zach said as he circled around him. Damon was aware of how Zach treated his victims. He loved inducing pain on his victims. He felt dark pleasure in it.

"LET THIS BE A WARNING TO EVERYONE. MANIPULATION AND DECEPTION ISN'T TOLERATED." Zach shouted warning off all the guards watching the show.

"Klaus! You do remember Kol right? You do know that if I died they will kill him" Damon said looking unaffected by Zach. Klaus's eyes darkened.

"They are holding him hostage at my Base" Damon added.

"Your Base? Need I remind you that all the power you had was because of me. I granted you power and I can take it back" Zach growled.

"Elijah, my other brother, you know the one who used to be your business partner before you turned on us, he is on his way to pick Kol up from airport. Kol is safe" Klaus hissed. Of course, his base was basically Zach's people. He didn't have anyone. Damon let out a snarl.

"While we are at family members. I wanted to share it with you how a few moments ago I had the honor to meet someone that is very close to you" Klaus said as he got up. Damon looked at the wrist watch Zach was wearing. Matt was running late. He still had a chance to spin around the situation if that lazy fuckhead Matt could hurry up.

"Untie his hands. It's not like he had a chance to leave" Klaus added.

Damon looked at him suspiciously. His mind forming different plans to escape.

Klaus clicked his fingers and the door opposite to him bust open. A bleeding Stefan was thrown inside, with two of Klaus's guards hovering over him.

Damon's eyes widened. "STEFAN!" he rushed to his brother. He was bleeding intensely. It looked like they used steel blades on him. Blood gushed from his cheeks and his arm.

"He tried to run…you know what we do to people who try to run" Klaus said in a bored tone.

"Stefan! Stefan! Open your eyes" he said as he shook his brother. And then suddenly realization struck him. If Stefan was here then…

"Where is Elena?" he demanded, horrified.

That brought a smile on Klaus's face. Damon felt his heart leap so fast he felt like it would pounce out of his chest. He shivered in fear. "Where is my son?" he added.

Klaus grinned. About a minute ago, Damon looked like he didn't half cared if he died or lived. Now, Klaus could see the raw fear on his face. The fear turned into anger. "I WILL KILL YOU" he roared as he took a step toward Klaus only to be pushed back by one of his guards.

He felt sweat trickle down his face. He was shaking in fear and anger as he glared at Klaus and a very amused Zach. "Where is ELENA? WHERE IS MY SON? WHAT DID YOU DO THEM?" Damon raged like a mad man. His heart pounded and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He could hear Stefan gasping to breathe. He didn't look like he could say much. Damon's mind raced to worst conclusions. His palms were sweaty as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Please...Please...tell me where are they?" Damon voice broke. "Please"

Klaus smirked as he pointed to another room. Damon felt fear chock him like a thick fog as he looked at Klaus was pointing. Elena lay on the cold marble floor. Her eyes were shut. She was still. Very still. For a moment his heart stopped beating.

"No…" he murmured as dread filled his blood. His feet remained rooted to the spot unwilling to move ,he felt weak in his knees. The world stopped or did he feel like that. He ran toward her, falling on his knees once he reached her.

"No! NO! NO! Elena…Baby…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he growled at Klaus who seemed to be enjoying his pain.

"Elena! ELENA! Oh God! Please open your eyes" he begged.

He flickered his eyes uncontrollably as if he couldn't believe it was real. Every part of his body hurt. He felt tears flooding his eyes. "Elena! Elena! Wake up" he said frantically.

"Ahem! Damon" Zach interrupted him. He didn't even bother to look as he cradled her to his chest.

"She is alive…for now" Klaus said in a bored tone.

That's when he heard her shallow breathe and her heartbeat. He sighed in relief as he kissed her face over and over again unaware of the surrounding around him. "I…I won't let anything happen to you, Baby. I am…I am here…" he whispered to her sleeping figure.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Klaus said.

"What did you do to her?" Damon demanded in a fierce tone. She looked hurt. He could see scratches on her arms and faces and a wound on her hand. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the person who hurt her. Someone would be having his head ripped off today.

"Just knocked out. Don't worry" Klaus said as if it wasn't a big deal. "You're dead Michelson. I AM GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS" he raged.

Klaus laughed as if his threats were mere joke to him. Zach let out a chuckle too. Klaus pointed the gun at Elena and Damon immediately hid her behind, shielding her body with his.

"See! This…This isn't a toy, Damon" Klaus said as he took steps toward him and his wife showing him his revolver. "I can easily get my guards remove you from over her and make you watch me kill her" Klaus said playfully, he seemed like he was really enjoying torturing him.

Damon cowered slightly, hiding her behind him as much as he could. Klaus snickered. "See Damon! I told you so!Having a weakness like that would destroy you someday. Look what she got you into" Zach said with a cold sigh.

"As you might know! I already knew your plan thanks to your friend…oh sorry…Late friend…"

Damon hiss interrupted him.

"Oh! Don't worry. We already punished him for betraying you. He is long dead" Klaus continued. "Like I said…I knew about your little game. I had my people kidnap your family. I just knew we would have lots of fun once Mrs. Salvatore and baby Salvatore involved." He added with a sly grin.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Damon demanded frantically. It's not like he forgot his son. The rush of adrenaline was messing with his senses.

Klaus gave a dry laugh, igniting Damon's temper but he tried to control his rage. "Look Klaus! Dylan and Elena have nothing to do with this. I was the one who framed you. I was the one who kidnapped your brother and killed your sister…You can kill me if you want. Give me the most inhumane death you want. Please let them go" he begged.

"Please…let them go. Your problem is with me. They are innocent. My son is just two month old. He can't even move without my help. He didn't do anything wrong to you. And Elena! She is very ill. She just recovered from a major surgery. She doesn't deserve this. Let them go" he continued as he hid her.

Klaus let out a dry chuckle. "I warned you over and over again. Didn't I? You brought this on yourself" Klaus said as he took a few steps toward him.

"Stay back! Klaus! Your beef is with me. She didn't do anything" he said as he pushed her more behind him.

"Beg!" Klaus ordered.

It reminded him of a nightmare he had almost two years ago. Instead of Kol, he was facing Klaus. "Kill me instead. Hurt me. Torture me. Do whatever you want to me. I am ready to give up everything. I am ready to do anything" he rambled.

"Awfully reminds me of him about ten years back…he begged me just like this to spare his brother's life. And look what he did to me in the end. He nearly got me arrested again. No! Klaus! No mercy this time" Zach said as he finally rose up from his chair.

"Zach…Please…Please…Let them go. You can hurt me, beat me, kill me, burn me alive for all I care but leave Elena and Dylan out of this" he begged , he wiped the tears rolling down his face. "Please" he added.

"You're just wasting our time. We don't forgive traitors and you know that" Zach said as if bored.

He stifled a sob. He didn't know what they did to his son. The very thought plunged daggers into his heart. "I gave you nine years of loyal service. Please let them go! Please!" he choked.

"Fine!" Klaus said surprising both him and Zach.

"I will let your son go…but you will have to do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Kill her. Kill Elena for me" Klaus said with a smirk. Klaus noticed him flinch. The very thought tortured him. "I can't do that" Damon hissed. As if the very idea burned his insides. He felt her body shift slightly. He turned around prepared like a lion with his prey to attack anyone who was taking her from him. She was awake. Her eyes fluttered open. "Wha…What's going on here?" she chocked. "Baby…" he said as he took her in his arms hiding her from the evil beings staring at her. "Damon…I…where is Dylan?" she asked immediately as memories rushed to her.

She remembered someone blocking the path of their car. She remembered someone trying to drag her and her son. She remembered attacking that girl who was trying to take her son from her best friend. She remembered Stefan coming to her defense. She remembered a hard blow to her head. And everything went black after that. Her head pounded like it was about to break.

"They…someone…attacked" she said in between heavy sobs to him. He circled his arms more tightly as if afraid if he let her go she will disappear in a mist. "Where is Dylan?" she asked him.

"Now…this is an interesting turn of events." Klaus voice startled her. She tried to peek through his arms. "Klaus! Please…she is very ill. She isn't supposed to take stress. Please…Please let her go" he pleaded.

"You have to choose Damon. Your son or your wife?" Klaus added dramatically, this was even more fun than his last kill. "What's he saying?" Elena asked him. "Nothing, Baby" he said as he pushed her even more close to him. He didn't want them to even look at her.

"I just told your husband that he had to choose between you and your two month old infant. See…if he doesn't kill you and well you know the rest" Klaus said, smirking.

Elena pushed Damon away from her. "What?"

"I won't let them hurt you, Baby" he promised. "They will kill him…they will kill my son" Elena shouted at him.

"You want me dead…kill me…please don't hurt my son. He is only two month. Please" Elena begged frantically. "No!" she heard Damon growl. Klaus let out a laugh enjoying the situation. "Did you not hear him? He will harm…my…my baby" Elena shouted. He looked down, he didn't know what to think, what to do anymore.

"It appears we reached a decision. Kill her Damon" Klaus said as he waved his gun at Damon. "But remember this. Pull any tricks and I will have you two grilled without thinking twice"

"I am not gonna…I won't…I can't" he stammered, terrified by the very idea. "Please…Please…think about our baby" Elena pleaded with tears rolling down her doe eyes. A slight flash of Kol appeared before his eyes. He remembered Kol's desperateness. He remembered how he stood still watching the events unfold. He remembered Kol's painful cries after Davina lifeless body fell before him. No! He couldn't go through that. He motioned his head in No, vigorously. "Please" Elena begged him. "Don't make me do this ,Elena" he pleaded her. "This is the only way" she cried. She motioned for Klaus to hand him the gun. Klaus smirked, throwing the gun at her. She took a deep breath as she offered him the gun.

Damon looked at her, petrified. It was the first time he wished he never met her. None of this would have happened. He cursed himself for chasing after her, for chasing after the peace only she could provide. He dragged her into this. Everyone warned him against it. Now, he was asked to kill the love of his life. He was seconds away from dying. "Please!" Elena pleaded. "They have Dylan" she reminded him.

"Yes! I was aware that I could die and not to mention the dying process is scary. But if I had to choose between my life and my son's life I would always choose him."

She had told him that in the hospital.

"I am not gonna…" he flat out refused. He couldn't take the life of his love, his wife. He would rather kill himself. The idea seemed attractive but if he killed himself now. He would be leaving Elena and Dylan at Klaus and Zach's mercy and God knows what they will do to her. He was trapped.

"Damon! Our son! They have our son" she tried to remind him. "If you love me you will do this for me" she demanded. Klaus looked amused as he saw the color drain from Damon's face. Klaus knew he had Damon just where he wanted. He was going to let him go after this. He wanted Damon to live with the fact that he had killed the reason of his life. He could see the agony on his face.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE DYLAN, LENA" Stefan managed to shout from the other direction. "Care! Care took him. She managed to…run…away" Stefan completed. Klaus span around, angry by his interruption.

One moment of distraction. That's what Damon needed. He snatched the gun from Elena and shot Klaus on the foot. Klaus cried in pain as he fell. Damon held Elena's wrist tightly and made a run for a corridor. Kicking one of the guard that attempted to stop him. Opening the door to one room he pushed Elena in and followed. He scanned the room and smirked when he found an escape route. "Bingo" he murmured as he broke the window with his elbow. Elena hissed. He scooped her in his arms and jumped out toward the terrace.

He could hear footsteps and Zach's frantic voice ordering his guards to kill him and his wife. He looked at the terrace of the adjoined room. It was at utmost four feet distance. He could easily jump but Elena couldn't. "Baby, Get on my back" he ordered her. "What?"

"Woman! Hurry" he said. They had a chance to run. He could still save her. She climbed on him.

"Hold on" he said as he raced a few steps back before he jumped forward. He gripped onto the reeling, jumping onto the other side.

"Are you okay?" he said once she climbed off him. She motioned her head in Yes. "I will get us out of here, Baby…Don't cry" he said as he wiped her tear stained eyes. "Come with me" he grasped her wrist.

He rushed to the room. He recognized it as one of the storage room. "Hush" he whispered as he covered her mouth with his hand when he heard rushed footsteps toward the room they were in. He pushed her to the wall. He could hear her pounding heart.

Elena knew that there was a good chance she and her husband won't make it out of here. But she felt safe. She watched him as his frantic eyes scanned for any exit. His mind working fast. "Don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you" he comforted her, his mind on an overdrive. She nodded. She knew he would.

"Wait" he whispered as walked toward the door. He slid the slider of the gun in his hand and walked toward the door.

"Search every square inch of this warehouse. There is no way he can escape" he could hear one of Zach's guards ordering through the door.

Damon rushed to Elena and clutched Elena's wrist. "I will distract them. You make a run for it" he said as he dragged her toward the door with him. "But…" "I will be fine, Baby…" he said.

He held out the gun straight in front of him as he opened the door.

"He is here" one of the guards shouted. Before he even had a chance to attack, Damon launched himself on him. Years and years of living in underworld have trained him enough. He was physically stronger, knocking the man on ground he kicked him on the face. "Baby, Are you waiting for an invitation? Run!" he said as he placed on last punch on the man under him, knocking him out.

Elena stumbled through the door and ran to the left. He followed her with his gun held out in front of him. He looked back continuously, he saw two guards running toward them.

"Not so fast" he said as he shot one on the leg. Elena yelped. The loud bangs increased the pounding in her head. Damon remembered that surgeons had strictly advised her to stay out of any noisy areas. She held her head in her hands. "Elena"

"It hurts" she murmured.

He was about to comfort her but then he spotted one of the guard pointing their gun at him. He shoved Elena to a side. The back of her head banged with the wall behind with a force. He cursed loudly as he pressed himself against her to hide her till he was sure there was no threat.

"Sorry…sorry" he murmured apologies as he shoved her inside a room.

Elena didn't look too well."Baby…Baby…" he shook her.

The blurriness that had just took over her eyes started fading again. "Fuck it" she heard him curse before he picked her up.

He dodged another shot. He ran out of the corridor to the left room. "Stay here" he murmured to her as he carefully dropped her on the floor. Jumping,he grabbed the arm of the guy on his left, and pinned him with his knee. He punched another one straight in the jaw. He felt one of them kick him, he fell on his knees. He felt a sharp blow on his head.

Before the other one could attack him, he was pushed back by someone. "Let him go" Elena was on top of him, scratching his face with her manicured nails. She was his doe eyed innocent wife but he knew she was ruthless when someone attacked her loved one. He was lucky he was in that list. The man screamed in agony as her nails pierced his skin. It gave Damon enough time to defend himself , smacking his face with his gun, Damon rolled on top of him, punching him over and over again.

He could hear footsteps approaching them. Once, he was sure his attacker couldn't strike back. He turned to Elena. She was cowering as the bulky man took steps towards her. "How dare you?" Damon growled. No one would ever harm her, not until he was dead in dirt.

Damon snarled as he attacked the man who was stepping toward his wife, from behind. "Attack me and I might even forgive you…going after my wife…wrong move" he hissed as he attacked him. Swinging his arm back, Damon gave that man a blow which knocked him out for good. Wiping the metallic tasting blood off his bruised face, Damon turned to Elena. She was shivering in fear and adrenaline.

That's one he heard Police sirens from outside. "About fucking time, Donavan" Damon hissed. "Come on! We have to get out of here" he said as he wiped the empty gun by his shirt and dropped it near the passed out man.

He held her wrist and rushed to the end of the hall. He took a turn and opened the door of one of the store rooms. "Stefan…They have Stefan" Elena reminded him. "Shit!" he hissed, he totally forgot.

"Ok! You go straight from the pipe to the end of tunnel. Wait for me. I will get that prick and I will meet you there" he said as he kissed her temple.

"Be safe" she murmured as she nodded.

"I will…now go "he ordered her.

He waited until she was out of sight.

He sneaked into a room. He wasn't armed. Damon knew he was moving toward his death. The wounds on his face stung. He moved forward slowly. The loud bangs of gunshots further away made him hiss and flinch repeatedly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around in attack stance.

"It's me" Matt said as he blocked Damon's punch.

"Donavan! You fuckhead! What took you so long?" Damon hissed, backing away.

"Their third business partner tried to kill me. It took time to capture him. Then Caroline called me"

"Dylan! Caroline has…" Damon said immediately.

"Yes. She is safe and so is Elena's son" Matt said. "I dropped her off to Airport in police protection. She and Elena's son are on their way to Italy like we planned"

"Oh! Thank God" he sighed in relief. He was going to thank immensely that nutcase blonde once he was out of here.

"She didn't know where they took Elena and Stefan though? Stefan and Elena tried to defend her when Klaus's men attacked them giving her enough time to escape but Caroline doesn't know where they took them" Matt said weakly as if it was his fault they were kidnapped.

"Elena is safe…She was with me. I took her to escape route. Stefan is in the main hall. We have to get him out." Damon explained.

"I don't have a gun" he added. Matt rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hand in his back pocket. "Shoot only when necessary and don't go for headshots." Matt warned.

Damon nodded.

Klaus was groaning in pain as he ordered a guard to push him back to the storage room. "Where is Zach?" he asked.

"He attacked police. He is trying to escape while the guards distract them" Jess, his main guard replied.

"What's this?" Another one of the guard said as he scanned the rough pile of boxes.

"Guns" Jess replied.

"M4 carbine. This is Voltaire's consignments. We have to get out of here Klaus or we will go in for a life time imprisonment" Jess briefed.

Klaus didn't half cared. Blinding pain over took his senses. Zach busted in through door.

"They can't go on for long. We will need to escape."

"We will need leverage" Jess said as he supported Klaus to stand.

"Leave him here. He will just be a complication" Zach ordered. Jess dropped Klaus on floor. Klaus groaned. "His brother is outside though" Jess reminded him of Elijah who just joined them as a backup as soon as they heard Police cars.

"He is his brother's problem. Now let's go" Zach ordered.

His eyes went toward Stefan who laid unconscious on one side of the room. "We have leverage" Zach beamed as he motioned toward Stefan.

"Donavan! Officer Donavan!" Zach called out loud.

"Everyone Freeze!" Zach shouted at his men. "Donavan! I have an innocent citizen over here. If you don't let me go. I will finish him off." Zach raged.

Instantly all the shooting halted. Matt came out from his hiding place behind the machine.

"Zach…Let him go"

"Oh! I am convinced" Zach sneered.

"Reynolds and Shaw, Take positions. Zach Salvatore! You're under arrest for holding an illegal deal with Mexican mafia leader Klaus Michelson. I have all the shipment details as proof. If you don't surrender now…I will be forced to shoot for kill" Matt said in strong tone.

Damon took a sharp intake of breathe. It was now or never. He slid the slider of the gun. He signaled Matt from far. Matt gave a curt nod. He took a few steps.

"If you don't let me go…I will kill him" Zach threatened.

"Not if I kill you first" was all Zach heard before he felt a heavy blow on his head.

Zach tried to regain his footing as he reached out for his gun. "Damon! The guards…" Matt warned Damon. Jess pointed his gun at him. His finger lingered toward the trigger. Damon tried to dodge him, he wasn't fast enough though.

A loud bang echoed through the building.

Jess fell on the floor. Rose stood behind him ,smirking. "It's been awhile I did a decent kill." She said as she blew the imaginary smoke out of her gun.

"What would you ever do without me?" Rose told him as she offered Damon her hand. He rolled his eyes. "Probably die" he said as he got up.

Zach tried to reach for his gun but Damon kicked it out of his way. Matt picked it up.

"Ah…Ah…Don't you dare" Damon said as he pointed at one of the guard who tried to move.

Damon pointed his gun to Zach's temple.

"You're making a big mistake, Damon. You still have time to fix it. Get me out of here and I will forget everything. We will start over. I can give you everything. Power. Riches. Heck! I will make you fifty percent share holder of the company" Zach tried to tempt him.

"Mess with me I would had let Karma do its job. But you messed with my family. You tried to harm my son , my brother and my wife. You messed with my family. You were dead man the moment that thought came to your mind. I will crush your skull. I'll rip out all of your limbs, slowly. And then I'll cauterize the stumps. You're Dead , Zach. YOU'RE DEAD." He shouted as his eyes darkened in anger.

"Damon! Back off" Rose said, alarmed.

"I WILL KILL HIM"

"YOU DO THAT AND I WILL HAVE TO ARREST YOU" Matt shouted. "Elena is waiting for you"

Her name brought him out of his trance.

"I will get Stefan out of here" Rose said.

He nodded as he span around. Elena. Yes. Elena! He needed to get to her fast.

Elena wasn't here. He searched around. She should have been here by now. He panicked as he searched around the closed tunnel. "Elena!" he shouted. He walked inside. He could hear shallow breathes. "Elena! Baby!"

She was leaning against a wall. Her head was in her hands. "Angel! Baby! What's wrong?" he said as he rushed to her.

"You're okay…" she whispered as she looked up.

"Yes…I am okay…I am okay…" he assured as cupped her face.

She leant in to capture his lips. He immediately kissed her back. He pulled back when he noticed her breathing quickened. Her cheeks flushed.

He picked her up in his arms. She snuggled up to him , hiding her face in his neck. Damon remembered that she had accidentally hit her head with the wall when he was trying to save her from getting shot.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, worried. He couldn't seem to catch a break.

She nodded.

"I am here now. You are going to be fine Elena. No one will ever hurt you" he promised her.

Grayson Gilbert checked Elena's stitches again. She seemed fine but she looked very weak and in a state of daze. Damon stood there and let him examine his wife in silence. He had just got off on phone with Caroline. They had just reached safely. He had thanked her immensely for keeping his son safe.

Elena had been kind and loving to people throughout her life. That's why everyone loved her. That's why everyone put down their life for her. Caroline promised to take care of their son and keep him safe till Elena is well enough to travel.

"Your stitches are fine but you really need to watch out now, Elena. Your skull is very delicate." Her father told Elena. Elena nodded. She was in pain. Damon couldn't bear that. "She is going to be fine" Dr Gilbert told him when he noticed Damon's agonized face.

"When are you two going to leave?" he asked.

"Tonight"

"and you are never going to come back" Grayson nearly flinched saying that.

"It's for their security" Damon said looking down. He was snatching Elena from her family. He hated that he had to do that. He knew how Grayson would be feeling right now. If someone tried to snatch his family from him he didn't know what he would do.

"It's okay. Just keep them safe" Grayson replied.

Two Weeks Later

Rimini, Italy

"Thank you for everything, Rose" Damon said as he reached out for his sister. "You're the third best thing that ever happened to me, second being Elena and first being my Dylan" he chuckled in the end.

She was about to leave for Spain. She didn't tell Damon exactly where she was going. She wanted to travel. Figure herself out. With Zach out of the way, she was free now.

"I am gonna miss you fuckhead" she replied as she side hugged him back since he was holding his son in his other arm. "and Elena too. And especially Dylan. God! Is he the cutest baby in the world or what?" she chuckled. And he grinned. "Surprisingly! He likes you" Damon said as if he was shocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope he adopts his mum's attitude or God help us. This world won't be able to handle two agonizingly cocky Damon Salvatore"

"We are too late. See! He can even smirk like me now" Damon said. "Look at him" he pointed at his son. "That's the first time he smiled in two weeks. He is missing his mom too much" he said, sadly.

Two weeks ago, Doctor Gilbert had told him she couldn't travel for at least a month. As soon as she heard that she ordered him to take a flight to Italy. She couldn't travel but he could. She wanted one of them to be with their baby at all time. He had flat out refused to leave her side but then she used her "crying tricks" on him.

"I want at least one of Dylan's parents to be with him" she begged with tears stained face.

Even thought Matt had arrested Klaus and Zach. They were busy with their trails and he was sure they could never come out now he still wasn't comfortable in leaving her alone. She promised him she will join him a month later. In the mean time, Matt and Stefan would make sure she is safe.

"You want me to leave you in care of your ex boyfriend and my brother who use to be in love with you until four months ago and I am supposed to be okay with that" he growled at her, appalled by the idea.

But ultimately, she was the wife and she won. Not before, he made sure she was staying with Alaric and Jenna rather than Stefan or Matt.

"It's for my own peace of mind" he told her when Alaric and Jenna had came to pick her up and she rolled her eyes at his possessive nature.

While he stayed in Italy and took care of his son alongside Caroline, his wife's best friend. She was being treated by Dr Gilbert and Dr Hampton. Distance made them more eager for each other. Like teenagers he was always on Skype call with her. After two weeks, she finally had enough. She claimed she was fine and was now on her way to him and their son.

Rose had planned her flight on the day of Elena's arrival.

"I miss his mom too" he pouted and Rose restrained herself from slapping him. She has had enough of his mopping around due to her absence even when he was constantly on video call with her.

"Get grip you whipped Assho…" she trailed when Damon hissed signaling the baby.

"I gotta go! It's time for my flight" Rose said

"Have a safe flight. You have my number. Call me anytime you need me" he instructed and she chuckled.

"Okay…"

"I mean it. Don't disappear on me. And you're always welcome in our house" he added.

She smiled as she reached for another hug. She planted a kiss on Dylan's cheek before she spun around and left.

He stood there for a minute. "Dylan! It's time for your mom's flight arrival. Let's go pick her up" he spoke to his son.

"Yes…I know I miss her too. And now that she is here, we will never let her go" he cooed to his son before he planted a kiss on his son's forehead. He sniffed his son slightly. "Please! Don't poop again. I just changed you" he pleaded as they made their way toward Arrival section.

"Do me a favor and don't wake up tonight. Your mum and I need to...catch up on stuff. Don't judge me I have been celibate for months now." he spoke and Dylan rose an eyebrow.

"Watch the attitude Mister. Need I remind you that I change your diapers" Damon added and he smirked when Dylan chuckled.

He couldn't wait. Two years and one month ago. He had met her just like this. Cold December. Cold night. And that's when she came out of nowhere, like an angel, and kissed him.

He waited for the announcement for her flight's arrival. Stefan would be accompanying her. Stefan and Caroline had decided to go back to States once he and Elena were settled. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He already knew who it was. He could recognize her fragrance anywhere. He spun around , smiling and felt her lips crash on his. She was here. His Elena was here. "Finally" he said against her mouth as he eagerly kissed her back.

He kissed her like if he didn't he wouldn't be able to breathe. She kissed him back with just as much fervor, nipping on his lower lip. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she moaned.

"Can you guys please keep it PG-13? I don't think Dylan appreciates you eating his mother's face, Damon" his brother's annoying voice broke them apart.

"I missed you" he whispered as her forehead fell on his.

She smiled. "Don't ever leave me again" he ordered and she smiled. "I wouldn't be able to live if I did"

"How Romantic? Now let's go home. I seriously need to pee" Stefan whined.

"Can I kill him please?" Damon hissed as he glared at a very amused Stefan.

"No you may not. He is my brother in law and I like him" Elena said narrowing her eyes.

He sighed in defeat as Elena took Dylan from his arms and held him like he was her lifeline.

"Fine! Let's just go home"

"Let's go home" Elena whispered to him and he smiled.

8 Months Later

"Now! We will wake Daddy up…" Elena cooed to her ten month old son. She could see the gleam of mischief in his eyes. He was very energetic. True to Damon's word, Dylan had learnt to call him "Dad" first and it took a month before he could call her "mom".

"Daddy" Dylan said pointing at his sleeping father once she entered her bedroom. "Shush" she brushed a finger against her lips. She smiled when he imitated her. She dropped him on one end of the bed. He crawled fast toward his father.

She picked her phone up and started recording. She watched as Dylan climbed on top of his father. He yanked his father's hair to wake him up.

"Daddy..." he said as he slapped his father's neck. Damon shifted slightly. He was always a heavy sleeper, especially in times like this when he only got to sleep five hours a night.

Starting over is easy said than done. He wasn't exactly well qualified for any big job. He only had that one cottage house ,he and Elena lived in, the last time they were here. Elena had forbidden him to use the money that he made in his previous life. So, in the end, he had to use the money Elena earned before she resigned from hospital and the money Stefan loaned him to buy partnership in his friend's Bree's bar.

It wasn't easy. He had to work really hard for his family and yet the money wasn't always enough. That's when Elena joined a local school. She couldn't continue her residency anymore but she was qualified enough to teach Biology to high school students. He wasn't very thrilled with the idea first. But his wife could be stubborn as hell when she wanted to. They worked out an understanding. He would stay during the day time with Dylan when Elena was at school from nine to one and would go to the Bar from seven to twelve at night.

Life was hectic and busy but they managed to take time out for each other. They were happy and together busy with their son and for them that was all that mattered.

Seeing as his father wasn't waking up, Dylan used his ultimate tool. He had started teething a few months ago. Elena smirked as she knew what was going to happen next. Dylan bent down on his father's face and bit his cheek.

"Oww"

She burst out laughing. It took her an hour to wake her husband up. Dylan could easily wake him up in three minutes span.

"Baby, That was a bitch move" Damon said in his raspy voice to Elena. She smiled and he smiled back almost reflexively.

He tried to cover his face as he closed his eyes but Dylan bit him on his arm this time. "Okay…Okay…I am awake" Damon said as he circled his arms around him.

"Damn! You son of…sparkling vampire" he muttered as they started their usual "wrestling match".

Elena smiled as she recorded them play with each other. "I...I will show you…how dare you punch me?" he said playfully.

"Enough playtime Boys!" Elena said as she tossed her phone aside. "You have to pick Stefan and Care up today" she reminded him.

"Did you really wake me up for this? Baby, They won't be here for another seven hours" he said. Stefan and Caroline were visiting them after almost six months. They were still together and were very much in love.

"I know but you promised to help me clean the mess you two created in my living room, yesterday"

"Baby, that's not mess. That painting is a master piece that MY son made. And I will have you know, experts say meaningful activates such as painting and sketching sharpens the mind of a child and increases his IQ" he said as he playfully blocked a punch from launched by Dylan. "No biting…No biting…that's cheating...ouch" he shouted.

Dylan let out a chuckle.

"Well! Experts also say that if you don't help your wife clean up the paint stains on my carpet and my couch…you will be sleeping in Dylan's room" she threatened.

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine but after breakfast?" he asked, pouting.

She bent and pecked his lips. He instantly smiled. "Get to work"

"But, Baby"

"Seriously Hon, You're not getting any breakfast until my living room is spotless" she said as she rose up. "I am gonna go make breakfast now but you're only eating after my living room is clean" she told him as she left.

Elena mixed the sliced bananas, grapes and cubed pineapples and added lemon and orange zest. She poured orange juice from the blender into three glasses. She felt his eyes on her.

Damon liked to watch her in these elements. She was rushing around, making breakfast for him and Dylan. He still couldn't believe she was his. She was in his house. In his kitchen. Making breakfast for him. She was his wife. He had a family now. He had a wife and son to come home too. Sometime the idea seemed to be too beautiful to be true. But it was true.

"Sure...keep staring at me like that. It's not creepy at all" Elena teased him. "One of these days. Your obsession with me will scare me enough to put a restraining order on you" she added.

"Baby, Nothing could ever come between us...not even your pants" he replied.

"What if I run away?" she said playfully, biting her lowerlip.

"I will chase you to the end of world and kidnap you and bring you back home and then I will tie you up to my bed and I will love you so much that you will never want to leave me again. Ever" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure... that's not scary at all" Elena said, mockingly.

He looked up, somehow, even though he didn't deserve this happiness, someone out there blesses him with this. With his own family. It's going to be almost three years to when he met her. Three years to the most amazing night that changed his life.

He could feel blush creeping up her face. She knew he was watching her intently. It amazed him that he had that affect on her. He walked toward her and wrapped his hands around her. Pushing her hair to a side, he kissed her neck.

He could see the smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't see that smile on your face" he whispered in her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe.

"I thought you were hungry" she said as she mixed the fruit salad one last time.

"I am…hungry" he replied. She smirked she knew what he meant.

She turned around , facing him. His arms readjusted themselves around her waist. "We will deal with that…later. Right now, let's have breakfast" she said not before brushing herself against him , teasingly.

"Ohh…now you've done it" he said as he scooped her in his arms. She yelped. He silenced her with a searing kissing, nipping on her lower lip. She circled her arms around him bringing him closer as she eagerly kissed him back, forcing his mouth open.

He placed her on the counter, running his fingers through her now long locks. His mouth shifted to her cheeks to her neck.

"Where is Dylan?" she asked as she panted.

"His room…playing" he managed to say before his lips connected to hers again.

She smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned in appreciation. He loved it when she played with his hair.

"I love you so much" he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too" she answered as her lips trailed down to his neck.

"No…you don't know how much I love you. You have no idea how much I needed you. I…You're my everything , Elena. My love, my family, my life. If it weren't for you I would still be living in my cold dark world. You're my light ,Elena. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for accepting me with my demons. Thank you for being with me" he said as he cupped her face.

She smiled. She had been hearing that a lot lately. He would be telling her how much he needed her, how he couldn't even stand the idea of not being with her. The one or two times they had an argument, everyone at the bar had told her his gloomy and depressing attitude. She had to rush to him and make up with him because he was so miserable. Sometimes, he still got nightmares of the night when Klaus was making him kill her. She knew she meant the world to him. But so was he, he was her world.

"I don't think you know how much I love YOU. You are my world" she said as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"How could I ever thank you for coming into my life?" he whispered against her lips.

"You could buy me Eye Shadow Palette Makeup Kit Set"

"You have to ruin the moment" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Please…"

"Baby, You already have three makeup kit sets. Why do you need this one?"

"because I like it"

He took a deep breath.

"Elena…I will cherish you. I will put the world in your feet. You mean the world to me. Huh…Can't even buy me a makeup Kit" Elena mocked him.

He bit his lower lip. Elena's obsession with Makeup was driving him mad.

"Fine…But promise me this is the last one…for at least next six month" he replied. "Now Kiss me" he added as leaned in.

"Maybe later" she said as she jumped off the counter.

"What? But pretty gifts mean instant sex" he said, shocked.

She shrugged as she passed from a side.

"Get your ass back here" he shouted when she left.

He glared at her playfully as he fed Dylan breakfast. He loved Elena's fruit salad. Elena nibbled on her pancakes.

She winked at him as he felt her leg brushing against him from under the table.

"You're messing with the beast here Elena" he hissed.

She smirked. "I was thinking we should adopt…a cat" she said.

"I am allergic to cats" he said.

"Stefan says you're not allergic. He says you're just scared of them" Elena chimed.

"You hear that my lil angel. Daddy is afraid of cats" Elena said looking at her doe eyed son.

Dylan laughed like he could understand. "Fucking lair. No…I am not"

His cheeks however were blushing, giving him away. She lent in kissing his cheek. "Sure, you're not"

After they were done with breakfast, they moved to the living room. Elena turned on a movie channel as they snuggled up on couch, keeping an eye on Dylan who was playing with his toys on carpeted floor.

Weekends were one of Damon's favorite time. Not because who could sleep all he want. But because, he could sit with his wife and spend time with his son. Elena continuously talked as she told him all the stories about her students.

He watched her and wondered how did he ever got so lucky to get an amazing girl like her. She curled up in his arms and kept talking. He dipped his head in her hair and savored the peace and calmness only she could give him.

He felt peace. He was happy. This was heaven. His heaven.

"Damon?" Elena snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah, Baby"

"Thank you for giving me the white picket fence I wanted" she murmured locking his lips with hers.

Finished!

A reader requested for a sequel.

I really don't know how I can design a sequel of this but I plan on posting an apologue of their lives in about ten years gap...For Awakenza and biebs1994

Anyway! This had been a very very amazing experience. I have the most amazing bunch of readers. A few of whom are even my friends now.


End file.
